Once in a Shattered Moon
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Jaune is a Huntsman, sworn to protect the religious, fearful town of Vale from Grimm and all other creatures of the night. Pyrrha is a werewolf alpha who is expected to one day become the leader of her pack. Nature has made them enemies. Fate has decided that they must work together in order to save both of their homes from destruction. (Cover art by Nicodemus Tibbitts.)
1. Two Pools of Blood

**Oh, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to start posting chapters of this bad boy. I absolutely adore werewolves. While the vampire craze was taking over the nation, I was searching for the lesser-known werewolf books that were coming out at the same time but weren't getting the same amount of attention.** _ **Blood and Chocolate**_ **was the first werewolf book I read, and I still adore it to this day. Something about the transformation into a beast and the pack mentality often involved in such stories always attracts me.**

 **This is a medieval AU where Grimm, Faunus, and Dust exist, but Aura, gun-weapons, and Semblances don't. A lot of themes in the canon-verse, such as racism against Faunus and Pyrrha's isolation due to being placed on a pedestal, will carry over here. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was a cold night when ten year old Jaune snuck out of the house, holding one of his father's old daggers tightly in his tiny fist. His parents were both off on a hunt, leaving his older sister Mary, a Huntsman in training, in charge of the house. So, naturally, when he had heard scary sounds outside his window (which faced the dark woods that bordered the town of Vale), he went to her.

Twice, he went to her. Twice, she sent him back to his room, tiredly insisting that he was imagining things. The third time he heard the sound, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to be a Huntsman when he grew up, after all. He couldn't afford to be afraid when his home was in danger.

He tried to keep this in mind as he walked through the grass, his legs trembling. The dagger felt heavy in his hand despite its small size. His wide, blue eyes reflected the shattered moon above and his lip trembled as he approached the tree line.

"H-Hey," he called, hating how high-pitched his voice sounded. "Whatever you are, go away! You aren't welcome in Vale." He tilted his head, waiting for a reply. When he heard nothing, he allowed a satisfied smirk to come to his face. Turning on his heel, he started walking toward the house with a spring in his step.

Then, he heard the sound again, the one that had summoned him from his bed. It was a cry, somewhere between a bark and a scream. It was faint, and he only heard it in his room because his window had been cracked. Hearing it now, without walls surrounding him, made his very marrow grow cold.

For a few seconds, his legs locked and he couldn't move. He couldn't even bring himself to call for help. He just stood there, clutching the dagger, which suddenly felt very useless.

He lost count of how many heartbeats pounded in his chest before the sound pierced the night once again. He shuddered, but realized something as he peered into the darkness: The sound hadn't moved. It was still coming from the same place. He waited a few heartbeats more before it sounded again.

This time, he heard an undertone of pain, like an injured dog's whine.

Jaune wanted to turn around and go inside. Whatever beast was in trouble, it was not his concern. It was likely a wolf or wild dog. Neither was worth saving.

But…what if it was a werewolf? The boy swallowed loudly at the thought. If a werewolf was in trouble, it could summon its entire monstrous pack to its location. Then, what would happen to Vale?

It would have been smart to find an adult Huntsman to handle this, but Jaune saw an opportunity to prove himself. What if he became a hero and killed a werewolf at the age of ten? His father would let him start training early! Heartened by that thought, Jaune took a deep breath and walked into the trees.

He stepped on practically every twig in his path and caused the brambles to rustle loudly. He winced inwardly at the noise he was making, but reasoned that the unknown beast probably knew where he was anyway. Besides, it was helpless to attack him if his theory of it being trapped in some manner was correct.

The sound echoed through the trees, much closer now. Jaune shivered, but bit his lip as he walked the last few strides. He rounded a tree and froze, his mouth dropping open in horror.

Crouched on the ground, green eyes glowing in the shadows, was the hunched form of a werewolf. Its canine face was turned in Jaune's direction. Its hand-like, five-fingered front paws were dug into the ground. Its tail was tucked between its hind legs, one of which was sticking out at an odd angle.

It took a moment for Jaune to realize that the ankle of that leg was tightly wrapped in a thorny branch. He could smell the blood from where he stood.

He had to act quickly! Taking a step forward, he brandished his dagger. The beast growled sharply and lunged at him. He jumped back with a yelp. The dagger went flying from his hands as he crashed into the bracken and shielded his face. He scrunched his eyes shut, cursing his foolishness. Now, he'd either die or be turned, which was basically the same thing in Vale.

He waited, feeling hot breath on his cheeks, but nothing else. Opening his eyes, he saw that the creature couldn't come any closer. The thorn branch had too tight a hold on its ankle. As a result, human and monster were practically nose-to-nose, but unable to attack the other.

Jaune started to sit up, only for the beast to give another warning snarl. He quickly lay back, swallowing loudly. Over time, he felt the resignation that came with being in such a helpless situation setting in. With that feeling, the fear ebbed away. Eventually, he found himself able to speak.

"So, what now?" he asked, more to break the silence than anything.

The werewolf's ears perked up and it tilted its head at him. Up close, he could see that its eyes were actually several shades of green. The main color was a bright emerald, but it was mixed with grassy-green and a few flecks of pine around the edges. They would have been beautiful on a human.

"I mean, neither of us can move," Jaune continued. "Your pack is probably too far away to hear you, or it would have come here by now."

At this, the beast let out a mournful keening noise that sounded surprisingly human.

Jaune frowned. "Wait, can you understand me?"

It huffed quietly and nodded its head.

After digesting this new information, Jaune wet his lips nervously. "Um, how about we make a deal?"

The creature tilted its head, perking its ears toward him again.

"Yeah," Jaune continued eagerly. "We'll make a deal!" His father would kill him if he ever found out, but right now, he just wanted to get home alive. "If I cut the thorn bush and let you go, do you promise to leave and never bring your pack to my village?"

The bushy tail of the beast started to actually wag back and forth in the face of this offer. The werewolf stepped backward, panting eagerly. It bobbed its head in what was clearly a nod.

Jaune swallowed. "Okay. I'm standing up, now." Slowly, he got to his feet. The werewolf stayed put. He still kept half an eye on it as he searched the bracken for the dagger. For a moment, he wondered if it was lost forever. Then, his toe nudged against the brass hilt.

Holding it tightly, he walked over to the beast's bound ankle. He couldn't help but wince when he saw it up close. A shaft of moonlight showed a mass of reddish-orange fur that was matted with blood. The thorn branch had wrapped itself around the ankle several times.

At that moment, he should have slit the beast's throat. It was helpless, and its guard was down. Killing it now would be easy. The thought caused an uncomfortable sensation to rise in Jaune's stomach. The creature could have easily killed him when he got up. If it was as much of a savage as werewolves were supposed to be, it would have. Yet, for some reason, it was holding perfectly still.

Also, something felt wrong about breaking his promise, even if it was a promise to an unholy beast. Huntsmen were supposed to be honorable, after all. With that in mind, Jaune turned his mind resolutely away from the monster's exposed throat and to its bound leg.

Carefully, he grabbed the branch and started sawing at it. Every time he tugged too hard, the wolf let out a whimper. He apologized without knowing why and tried to be gentler. He eventually managed to cut through. Carefully, he took the branch and started unwrapping it. When he finally pulled it off, blood flowed freely from the wound. He quickly jumped back. Even though he hadn't pricked his fingers, he couldn't risk mingling the werewolf's blood with his own. That would turn him as surely as any bite.

The werewolf moved away from him. In the process of doing that, it crawled into the moonlight, which illuminated the rest of its red fur. It bent its head and started licking at its bleeding ankle.

Jaune watched the beast with a small degree of fascination. He had been raised on stories of how werewolves were evil creatures that needed to be eliminated. But here was a creature acting every bit as harmless as an injured pup.

"You _are_ just a pup, aren't you?" he realized. If the beast were to stand on its hind legs, it would be just a little taller than him.

The red wolf paused in its licking to look up at him. Its ears flattened and a very human-like grimace crossed its muzzle for a split second.

Jaune let out a small laugh when he saw the expression. "I guess we're both breaking the rules tonight, huh?" Before he realized what he was doing, he tore a thick strip from his blue sleep shirt and held out the cloth. "Here. Bind your ankle with that."

The werewolf's eyes widened. It stood perfectly still, looking as unsure as Jaune felt. Then, slowly, it limped over and reached out, taking the strip of cloth from him. For an instant, its furry paw brushed against Jaune's fingers. They both shivered and backed away from each other.

Jaune watched while the creature used its surprisingly-nimble hands to wrap its ankle. He looked up at the sky. If he wanted to hide the evidence of his little adventure, he'd have to hurry home. "I need to go, now," he said quietly. "Remember your promise, okay?"

The red wolf let out a soft bark and nodded before turning and running into the trees. Jaune waited for the sound of its pawsteps to fade before leaving the forest and going back to his house.

It wasn't until after he was in bed that the full magnitude of what he had done struck him. _I saw a werewolf, one of the most feared beasts in the world, up close!_ he thought before his stomach twisted with shame. _And I let it go._

He vowed that no one would ever learn of what he had done.

….

 _Eight Years Later_

The attack came during the waxing moon, when only a few shards of the pale orb above were scattered across the sky, being slowly drawn back to the fattening oval. First, there were cracks and bangs as wooden doors and fences splintered and broke. Then came the screams. Finally, the dreadful howls ripped through the night as surely as fangs ripped through flesh.

The werewolves had come.

Jaune was woken by the screams even before his older sister came bursting into his room. He was already out of bed and fumbling for his armor. "Where are they?" he asked as he picked up his sword and shield.

"On the eastern side of town in the Faunus District, judging by the screams," Mary told him as she rushed toward the door ahead of him. "Father is already on his way."

The blood froze in Jaune's veins. Blake lived in the Faunus District, and Yang and Ruby's home was pretty close to it.

He ran so fast, he almost overtook his sister. For a few minutes, he forgot the familiar fear that surfaced before any battle. All that mattered was that his friends were in danger, and it was his job as a Huntsman to kill the beasts threatening them. Of course, nothing could have prepared him for the gruesome sight that awaited him.

The ground was littered with the corpses of livestock. Goats, sheep, and cattle oozed blood into the earth, staining it red. Darting, furry shapes appeared and disappeared behind buildings and shrubs. Then, the first one came close.

It was an ugly beast that crouched on all fours, but would likely be over six feet tall if it stood on its hind legs. Its wolfish face was broad, with a long snout filled with jagged teeth. Its forepaws were larger than milk saucers with five long, clawed fingers. A bushy tail swished back and forth in a grotesque imitation of a cheerful hound. Dark brown fur covered its body.

With a cry of rage, Jaune rushed forward, swinging his sword at the werewolf's face. It nimbly dodged to the side, swiping with its claws. Jaune barely raised his shield up in time. His sister lunged at the beast's side, jabbing with her own blade. The creature snapped at her, barely missing her shoulder.

Grunting with exertion, Jaune pushed forward, causing the wolf to stumble. That was all Mary needed to deliver the killing blow, driving her sword into its neck. She spared a brief smile before rushing into the fray again.

For a few bloody minutes, battles raged across the town. Then, as suddenly as the attack started, the wolves ran. The Huntsmen pursued them to the edge of the village, where their superior speed allowed them to escape. Reluctantly, the warriors withdrew. They had to tend to the injured and kill anyone who had been infected. Jaune cleaned his sword, feeling distinctly proud that he had managed to defend his home so well.

It wasn't until the following day, when the town elders made their announcement, that he found out the awful result of that night: Ruby Rose and Blake Belladona were dead. The beasts had devoured them, leaving only two pools of blood behind.

That morning, everyone was busy cleaning up. Jaune felt numb. The announcement from the Elders rang in his ear, as did Weiss's horrified scream. Yang hadn't been present for the town meeting. She had been the one to find the pools in Blake's house, which had been wholly destroyed.

"She was returning a book," Yang was muttering in a hollow voice when Jaune saw her later on. "She just…wanted to return that stupid ninja book…" He decided to leave her alone for a little while.

Ren and Nora met up with Jaune as he helped drag yet another corpse to the funeral pyre in the center of town. It was a werewolf. He eyed it, noting that its fur was black, not red. He checked every werewolf for the green eyes and red fur he had seen when he was a child. So far, he had seen none. That was a small comfort. He had told no one about his little encounter a few years back and had no intention of doing so, especially now.

Still, if he found that werewolf's corpse among the others, he would never forgive himself. He would spend the rest of his life wondering if the beast he had once let go had been the one to kill his friends.

As he tossed the body onto the stack, Nora touched his arm. "Are you doing okay?"

Jaune breathed a shaky sigh. "I've…been better." He didn't trust himself to talk too much. He'd probably start crying.

All he could think about were the bright, silver eyes of his best friend. He remembered how they had shined when she showed him the rare battle scythe her uncle had given her. He thought about when they were kids and planned on being great Huntsmen. He remembered her dragging him into the forest to try and get a glimpse of a Grimm when he was nine and she was seven, only for both of them to get a solid thrashing from their parents later.

He hadn't been as close to Blake, but he still missed her presence. She was like Ren: quiet, withdrawn, but always willing to support those close to her.

Ren seemed to understand Jaune's struggle. "We can talk about it when we're done here."

"Thank you," Jaune sighed, his shoulders relaxing. "Yang and Weiss are taking it the worst."

"Losing your best friend and little sister in one night…" Nora shook her head. "I can't imagine that. And Weiss was gonna finally confess to Ruby."

"Wait, what?" Most of their friends had known for a while that Weiss and Ruby had feelings for each other. Jaune felt a distinct prickling behind his eyes as he thought of the village's "Ice Queen" preparing to put herself on the line and declare her love, only for this to happen. The scream from before echoed in his head.

"That…That just makes this even worse, somehow." Jaune's throat tightened and he had to scrunch his eyes shut and take a few deep breaths to keep from sobbing right then and there. When he looked up, he saw Nora wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Ren touched her shoulder. "Come on. There's still a lot of cleaning up to do."

Before they could move, however, a loud crash followed by a scream caused them to turn around. A crowd of people had gathered a bit down the street and were surrounding a brown-haired rabbit Faunus.

"Velvet!" Jaune immediately broke into a run, followed closely by Ren and Nora. He started shoving through the crowd, trying to get to the center. As he did, he felt his heart sink at the snippets of conversation he heard.

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"No good having that sort in our village."

"The attack was concentrated in the Faunus District. Everyone knows werewolves are drawn to them."

When the three Huntsmen got to the center of the crowd, they saw Velvet brandishing a dagger in one hand while the other rested on her sword hilt. Cardin and his three friends were surrounding her, their weapons drawn.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nora asked, holding her hammer in a feigned-casual manner.

Cardin sneered. "Beat it. We're just killing another cursed animal."

"I wasn't bitten!" Velvet protested, her ears twitching fearfully.

"Your arm's bleeding!" Russel pointed out.

"It scratched me. Scratches don't turn people!"

"Yeah, but you're a Faunus," Cardin said, his eyes narrowing. "Everyone knows your kind is more likely to turn, since you're already part beast."

"That's not true, and you know it!" Jaune snapped, drawing his sword and planting himself between Cardin and Velvet. "We'll show her to the village healer, just like everyone else who was injured. He'll know whether or not she's cursed."

"That's right," Ren added. "There's no need for a mob, not when we still have repairs to make."

Nora peered over the heads of the gathered humans. "Oh, hi Yatsu!" She waved as she saw the large warrior making his way toward the crowd, an angry expression on his face. "You guys might want to clear off, unless you want to tell _him_ what you're trying to do to his wife."

That was enough to quiet the mob. By the time Yatsuhashi reached the group, everyone had scattered, including Cardin and his cronies.

The quiet man glanced at the three before pulling Velvet into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Velvet nuzzled her cheek against his broad chest. "Yes. I was scared that I'd have to fight them. It's a good thing Jaune, Ren, and Nora came when they did. If I had been forced to hurt someone…" She shuddered at the thought of what the village would have done then.

"Thank you for the help," Yatsuhashi said. "We've already been to the healer. She's not infected."

"I figured," Jaune replied, sheathing his sword. "Of course, those idiots wouldn't have listened to that."

"Probably not," Velvet agreed, hugging Yatsu one more time before standing up straight. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I liked Blake and Ruby a lot, but I know how much closer you all were to them. Give our regards to Yang and Weiss as well."

"We will. Thanks." Jaune managed a smile. "Let us know if anyone gives you trouble again. Even you two might need help if another mob gathers."

"We're spending the night at Fox and Coco's house," Velvet assured him. "We're also letting the other Faunus in town know that they should probably not be in their homes tonight."

Nora let out a snort of disgust. "I still can't believe people are so stupid."

Ren shrugged helplessly. "Well, stupid or not, it's our job to help and protect them. Let's get back to work."

The three worked tirelessly throughout the day before going home. The following morning, they found out that Velvet's house, along with three other Faunus homes, had been burned to the ground. No one was particularly surprised.

 **This is going to be more of a slow-burn Arkos story, just so you're aware. As in, Jaune and Pyrrha won't meet again until the fifth chapter. Don't worry, though. There will be plenty of moments to please your shipping hearts as well as your werewolf-loving hearts. Admit it. You all love werewolves just as much as I do.**

 **Also, I'm still open for commissions. Two of five slots have been filled. Message me for details!**

 **Peace out!**


	2. The Whelp

**Well, this week has not been a good one for writing. Thankfully, I have a backlog for this fic that will last for a few weeks. This weekend will be dedicated to commissions! In the meantime, enjoy!**

On the night of the attack, Cinder's pack stood ready. Their leader watched the gold and red flames leap into the sky, matching the colors of her fur and eyes. Her claws dug in the ground as she scanned the borders of the human village. She was familiar with the layout, as well as the best places to go in and come out. If her knowledge was correct, Adam's pack would be emerging soon.

Nearby, Pyrrha gazed at the town with nervous eyes. She had tried to get out of being a part of this attack, but Cinder had been clear that all of the strongest fighters had to be here. _We're not attacking the town,_ she reminded herself. _We're just using this opportunity to further weaken Adam's pack._

Practically everything Cinder did was to undermine Adam's pack, which controlled most of the woodlands and plains in the area. They were ruthless, ferocious fighters. Their weakness, ironically, was their bloodthirsty leader, who relished in the killing of humans. Cinder often exploited that, staging small raids and attacks on the towns and then leading the Huntsmen toward Adam's territory before hiding.

Now, she hoped to use their weakened state after a large raid in order to decimate their forces further. It was a brilliant, risky strategy that invited the Huntsmen's weapons and Dust as much as it did Adam's fangs.

When the first of Adam's werewolves came into view, Cinder was quick to kill it. She stood on her hind legs, freeing her forepaws to slash at the next. As more ran from the flames, the rest of Cinder's pack rose up and met them.

Pyrrha was knocked back by a larger male wolf, but managed to get ahold of his shoulders. She bit down, cringing at the smoky scent of his fur. She almost yelped when his claws dug into her back, but managed to lift her back feet to dig into his exposed belly. Toppling him over, she let go of his shoulder and bit down on his throat, turning her head sharply. A sickly crack told her that this fight was over. Eyes blazing, she gave in to her natural bloodlust and ran eagerly to meet her next opponent.

The salty tang on her tongue and the frantic singing in her veins caused her fur to bristle, as if charged with lightning. She fell upon another wolf, slashing wildly with her claws. Some part of her mind coldly observed how easily flesh was cut, how richly blood flowed from new wound after new wound. Another form grabbed at her, and she roared her defiance. She could hear her packmates fighting, could feel the vibrations of dozens of paws on the ground. She smelled blood as it soaked into the earth.

As she threw off her new attacker and turned to face him, something broke her out of her battle-induced stupor. It was a tiny cry of pain and fear. It was a soft sound that just barely carried over to her keen ears, likely because of a chance breeze blowing in her direction. It was the distressed call of a young girl.

Pyrrha turned her head in time to see a small group of wolves fleeing the town several tree-lengths away from the barrage made by Cinder's pack. Two of them were running on their hind legs and carrying something in their forearms.

Narrowing her eyes, Pyrrha broke away from the battle and ran at them. She heard some of Adam's wolves pursuing her and sped up as much as she could. She barked over her shoulder, hoping that some of her packmates would hear her.

As she drew closer, her eyes widened and she suddenly became very aware of the painful rasp of breath in and out of her heaving lungs. Adam was in the group of fleeing wolves. A large, black beast with streaks of red that reminded her of dried blood, he turned and bared his fangs at her as she approached.

Knowing that she had no chance in a fight, she barely dodged to the side and kept running. Planting her paws, she spun around, losing one of her pursuers and allowing herself another look at the fleeing group. One of the upright wolves was less guarded and trailing behind the other. Also, Adam was staying near the front one, making it easy to decide who to attack.

Pyrrha lunged at the werewolf's side, knocking him off balance. The thing he had been holding fell out of his arms, letting out another girlish cry. Sharp pain in Pyrrha's shoulder caused her to spin around and snap desperately at a new attacker.

Luckily, several members of the pack approached at that point, pulling Pyrrha's attacker away and easily killing the wolf that had been carrying the small girl. Adam, the other upright wolf, and the rest of that group disappeared into the forest.

A frightened howl signaled the pursuit of Huntsmen. Adam's pack was mostly gone at this point, so Cinder called for a retreat. Pyrrha quickly bent down and picked up the tiny body before following. Since she was running on her hind legs, she quickly fell behind.

To her relief, she saw her friends Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage slow down to keep pace with her. She smiled gratefully at them before ducking as an arrow whizzed past her ear. She heard Sage pause and turn around to attack one of the Huntsman pursuers. There was a slash and a thump before he rejoined them.

Pyrrha chanced a glance over her shoulder. The human, or Faunus, was moving. There was no way to tell from where she was if it was _her_ human.

Ever since that night eight years ago, when she had run away after an argument with her parents, she thought often about the young human she had met. Initially, he had been ready to kill her, just as any civilized person would. It had taken a total stalemate between them before he had even tried talking to her. Still, once Pyrrha had let down her guard, he could have easily changed his mind and killed her.

Instead, he had freed her from the brambles. He had given her a piece of cloth from his own shirt to bind her wound (a piece of cloth that she still kept in her den). He had spoken to her as if he actually expected her to keep her end of their bargain. That night had changed everything Pyrrha thought she had known about humans.

After that, whenever Cinder called a raid on the town, Pyrrha made herself scarce, drawing the ire of the rest of her pack. She didn't care, though. Technically, her promise had been to not lead her pack to the town. However, the pack already knew about the town, making the promise useless. Instead, she chose to not take part in any of the attacks. Her fangs had never tasted human or Faunus blood, and she intended to keep it that way.

She hoped that her human was okay, that Adam's pack hadn't hurt him. Subconsciously, she hugged the girl in her arms closer, listening to the scared, weak whimpers. _Do you know my human?_ she couldn't help but wonder.

She could see bite marks on the girl. This didn't surprise her. The only reason why Adam would take humans alive would be to turn them. She felt a flush of pride at having foiled him at least this much. _You won't be getting this whelp, you monster. This one is ours._

The run back to the pack's territory beneath the mountains was long and strenuous. They had some pursuit from Huntsmen, but thankfully not much. It seemed that most of the humans and Faunus were either tending to their own wounded or pursuing Adam's wolves. By the time Cinder's pack got home, they were perfectly safe.

Pyrrha found a patch of grass and placed the girl down on it before regarding her thoroughly for the first time. She was a tiny thing with wide silver eyes. She wore a red cloak, which had been badly damaged during the fight. She was covered with bite wounds and was trembling violently.

 _Why did they savage a young girl so badly?_ Pyrrha wondered before noticing an empty weapons belt. She stiffened. _So, you're a Huntsman. At least you don't have your weapon anymore._

An angry bark caused her to turn around. Red eyes blazing, Emerald approached. The beta wolf snapped angrily at Pyrrha's face, glaring at the human girl at the same time. She was angry at Pyrrha for endangering packmates for the sake of a human's life.

Pyrrha's hackles rose as she indicated the bites on the girl. _She's one of us, now,_ she tried to explain. She had risked herself in order to get something Adam wanted, and had strengthened the pack as a result. She would take responsibility for the whelp's education.

Emerald took another step forward before a sudden bark from Cinder caused her to pause. Her ears flattened as the flame-colored wolf approached.

Cinder eyed Pyrrha before looking down at the girl. She leaned down and sniffed a few times, letting out a growl when she caught the smell of Adam. The black leader had bitten this girl personally. She was a prize, for whatever reason. Cinder turned to Pyrrha and nodded once.

Relieved, Pyrrha left the girl in Sun's care while she went to collect healing herbs. This werewolf-to-be wouldn't be any good to the pack dead, after all.

…

Pyrrha awoke the following morning to stirring in her bed. She opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her pale human limbs, wincing a little as this action stretched some of the scabs from the previous night. She was also a bit stiff from sleeping on a makeshift bed of grass and leaves. She had given her proper bed to her injured ward.

The girl was trying to sit up on the grass-stuffed pallet. She looked around, gasping as her silver eyes fell on Pyrrha. Her hand instinctively went to her belt and started shaking as she realized that there was no weapon there.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Pyrrha said calmly as she watched the girl. "I'm also not one of the werewolves who attacked your village. You were bitten, and will need guidance when your time of transformation comes. I'll be your teacher. My name is Pyrrha." She spoke slowly and precisely. Though she wanted to go over and comfort the girl, she knew that that would not be a good idea at the moment.

The girl swayed, looking like she would faint, but shook her head quickly. "I'm Ruby." She blinked a few times before her eyes widened. "Blake! Where's Blake? They took her too!"

Pyrrha tilted her head. "Blake?" She thought back to the battle. There had been another upright wolf carrying something. That must have been this girl's friend. She sighed regretfully. "We weren't able to get her. She is with Adam's pack, Moon help her."

Ruby took a shuddering breath, clearly trying to keep from sobbing. "Who's Adam?"

"A rival leader. His pack is responsible for most of the attacks on your village." Pyrrha walked over to the bed and knelt beside it. "You will learn about him soon enough. Are you hungry?"

Ruby said nothing, instead fixing her gaze on her hands in her lap. Her face was rapidly turning as red as her tattered cloak.

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" Pyrrha placed a hand on the girl's forehead. The human winced instinctively in response to her touch, but she chose to ignore that. She glanced at the herb poultices. They still looked okay, but would probably have to be replaced by midday. "Your face does feel hot. I'll get some water."

Taking a wooden bowl from near one of the walls of the cave, Pyrrha crawled out and started toward the stream. Sun met her on the way.

"Hey, if it isn't the new nursemaid? How's your whelp doing?" His words were teasing, but his tone was kind.

"She just woke up. I'm getting her some water." Pyrrha knelt down and dipped the bowl in the stream.

"Is it smart to leave her alone in your den?"

"What would she steal? Besides, she can't run away. One, she's still too weak. Two, she can't go back to her home with those bites. I'm pretty sure she knows that." Pyrrha stood up and started back toward her den. "How many were injured last night?"

"Ten were injured. Three were killed." Sun listed the names of those killed.

None of the newly-killed had been close to Pyrrha, but she still felt their deaths as much as any packmate should. She bowed her head as she walked. "At least we were able to do sufficient damage to Adam's pack."

"I wonder why he wanted that girl. She seems a bit small, you know?"

"He didn't seem to want Ruby as much as the other one he had." Pyrrha glanced at Sun, noticing his confused look. "Ruby is her name. Blake is the one that Adam got away with."

"Hm. Could've been a random turning, or maybe he'd been stalking them," Sun mused. "Maybe he fancied one or both of them."

"Don't ask her about that now," Pyrrha warned as they approached the den. "She still needs to recover before thinking about anything else." She crawled through the entrance. "I'm back."

Ruby turned toward Pyrrha and Sun before quickly looking at her lap again. It was easy to see the redness in her cheeks from where the two werewolves stood.

Sun frowned. "You don't need to be scared. We're not the wolves that attacked your village, and we won't hurt you."

Pyrrha stared at the girl for a moment before realization hit her. She looked from Ruby's carefully-averted eyes, to her own naked body. "She's not scared. She's embarrassed."

Ruby's sideways glance and the deeper flush to her face confirmed Pyrrha's assumption.

"Huh? What about?" Sun tilted his head.

"Neither of you are wearing anything," Ruby finally muttered through gritted teeth.

Pyrrha nodded, chuckling a little. "It's been awhile since we've had a newly-turned werewolf. I forgot how you humans and Faunus can get." She was so used to not needing clothing in the warmer seasons, her nakedness and that of her companion hadn't even occurred to her.

Sun snorted, glancing down at himself before shrugging a shoulder. "Wearing clothes all the time sounds like it'd slow you down. Humans are such prudes!"

"I guess I'll have to get used to it," Ruby cut in, her voice coming out hollow. "I'm one of you now, right?"

"It's not as bad as your churches make it out to be," Sun assured her, shifting so that most of his body was hidden in the cave's shadows, more for her benefit than his.

"Doesn't the Church say that those who are bitten should kill themselves?" Pyrrha asked, recalling some of her parents' lessons concerning the manic nature of humans.

"Yes." Ruby looked at her hands. "I…I don't know if I could have done it under different circumstances, but I know I can't do it now. Blake needs me. If I can rescue her, or kill her, then I'll figure out what to do next." She glanced at Pyrrha. "You don't like that other pack, right? Can you help me?"

Pyrrha felt a pang as she looked at the human girl's eyes. Despite her maturity, and the fact that she was likely a Huntsman, she was so young. While humans were fearful and zealous, they did at least seem to care about their friends. Pyrrha couldn't help but think back to her human. Was he as compassionate as he had seemed to be eight years ago? Did he know Ruby or Blake? Would he be the type to challenge Adam for their sakes?

She shook her head. "Adam's pack is bigger than ours. That's why we had to make that attack while he was weak from attacking your village. A rescue of someone he wanted will be nearly impossible. I only got you away due to luck." Seeing the stricken look on Ruby's face, Pyrrha continued. "I will teach you about how to use your new gift to your advantage. Train yourself and hone your skills, and you will become a member of this pack. Then, you can bring your case to Cinder, our leader."

"There's no time! Who knows what'll happen to her? She's all alone!" Ruby tried to get up, only to be forced back down by Pyrrha's firm hand. "I'll go after her myself if I have to!" she protested, trying to struggle.

"You're no good to her dead," Pyrrha growled, her eyes flashing. "Now, stop moving before you make your injuries worse." She fixed her gaze on Ruby's stubborn glare. Drawing on her instincts, she focused her stare until it felt like a physical force connecting her to this small human. A low rumble rose in her throat. She felt Ruby resist for a few minutes before letting out a sigh and turning her head away.

"Okay." The girl sounded deflated.

Pyrrha closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping a little. Her head pounded for a few moments before she calmed down fully. "I will do what I can for you," she murmured. "Just don't do anything stupid." Quickly, she turned and walked out of the cave to get a breath of fresh air. She heard Sun follow.

After Pyrrha had had a chance to breathe, Sun spoke. "So, you're getting better at that dominance thing. Maybe Cinder's gonna have to start worrying about you a little sooner than we thought."

Pyrrha groaned, shaking her head. "That meant nothing, Sun. Any alpha wolf can do that. Just because I'm _an_ alpha, doesn't mean that I have to be _the_ alpha."

"If you say so." Sun shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I see. You're stronger than any of the other alphas our age. It won't be long before you're seen as a threat."

"Cinder doesn't see me as a threat," Pyrrha protested. "Why would she have let me take charge of a new whelp if she didn't trust me?"

"Caring for the kid will take up time and energy, and even if she becomes a supporter of you for being her mentor, she wouldn't be enough to fight those loyal to Cinder."

Pyrrha growled in exasperation. "First of all, I have no intention of usurping Cinder, so this conversation ends here. Second, when did you become so knowledgeable about pack politics?"

"I listen." Sun glanced to the side. "And I take lessons from Neptune. He's got a whole list of conspiracy theories concerning you and Cinder."

"Well, see that he keeps them to himself," Pyrrha said firmly. "I need to tend to my charge. I'll see you for the hunt tonight, Sun."

Sun nodded, seeing that the conversation was over. "Okay. Take care, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha watched her friend go, a frown on her face. Sun apparently hadn't realized that he had been in a submissive stance during his entire conversation with her. _Even my closest friends just view me as a future leader,_ she thought mournfully before looking back at her den. _Was he right, though? Is Cinder letting me care for Ruby because she wants me distracted? What would she have done with Ruby otherwise?_

She knew that Cinder was cunning and calculating. Above all, she was willing to make large sacrifices for the good of the pack as a whole. Some would say that the sacrifices were often too great. These werewolves often cast hopeful glances in Pyrrha's direction when they saw her. She was always quick to avert her eyes.

Shaking herself, she returned to her den. Ruby was still lying on her back, head turned away. "Would you like some food?"

"I guess you don't have any cookies, huh?" There was the barest hint of a laugh in the girl's voice.

Pyrrha shook her head, smiling gently. "I'm afraid not." She paused by a wooden chest and opened it, withdrawing a light brown cloak. She draped it around her naked form to make her new charge more comfortable with her presence. "There will be a hunt later, but I can dig up some bones or find berries for you."

"I think I'm fine for now." Ruby took a deep breath. "Thanks for taking care of me…" She paused. "Hey, you never told me your name."

Pyrrha sat down next to the bed and gently started petting Ruby's hair. Looking at the younger, vulnerable-looking girl, it wasn't surprising that Pyrrha's more maternal instincts were making themselves known. "Pyrrha," she said. "My name is Pyrrha. I'm glad to have you here, Ruby."

 **A few people have been wondering what kind of werewolf lore I'll be using for this story. I'm basically going to be doing my own thing, adapting werewolf qualities to a world based on RWBY. For example, werewolves in this world react to Dust in the same way traditional ones would react to silver. I also decided to add some extra abilities to the werewolves here to make them more menacing, such as alphas being able to make people submit to their will by staring at them. I'll go more into what the beta and omega wolves can do in later chapters. The way I see it now, Cinder and Pyrrha are alpha wolves. Sun, Emerald, and Mercury are betas. Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune are omegas.**

 **I'll see you guys with the next chapter next week! Peace out.**


	3. A Useless Hunt

**And, we're back with our human friends this chapter. It looks like this fic is already getting a bit of a following. I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying it. It's gonna be a longer one, so you have plenty to look forward to. Enjoy!**

It was Yang who led the small group of Huntsmen into the woods a week after the attack. The party consisted of her, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, and Nora. All had their blades sharp and partially out of their sheaths. Today, they would be hunting werewolves.

The unauthorized hunt had been Jaune's suggestion. He had guessed correctly that such an excursion would help bring Yang and Weiss out of the depression they had fallen into. One more day of listening to Weiss's quiet whispers of "I never told her. I can't believe I never told her." would have driven any of them to tears, and Yang's quiet, dead-eyed expression desperately needed the excitement and vengeance that a hunt would bring.

It wouldn't bring Ruby and Blake back, but it would at least grant their souls some satisfaction.

Ren took the lead once they were out of the village. He had always been the second best tracker out of all of them. After Blake's death, he became the best overall.

They followed him for an hour before he slowed down, finally spotting something. He knelt in the grass, eying the slightly-damp ground. "Deer tracks," he muttered. "They go for a little while before suddenly turning. They started running, as if they were spooked by something."

"Werewolves or Grimm?" Jaune asked, glancing around apprehensively. While Huntsmen were trained to fight both Grimm and cursed beasts of the wild, it was generally an easier fight when facing ordinary beasts. Grimm could kill a band of Huntsmen in a heartbeat.

If a Beowolf Leader was involved, the survivors of a battle would likely become werewolves. Only a scratch from that specific monster was enough to transform any human or Faunus. The werewolves were a cursed blend between the civilized world and the godless realm of the Grimm. They were an unholy mix of the two, and everyone knew that they had to be killed just as surely as any other creature of the night.

A quick inspection of some brambles revealed tufts of fur. "Werewolves," Ren replied. "Though we should be on the lookout for any Grimm." With the lingering sadness they were all feeling, any Grimm in the area would likely be attracted to them.

"I packed several vials of Dust for each of us," Weiss spoke up, her hollow voice containing some of its former spirit. "Since the ground is wet, I thought it would be safe enough for Fire Dust." She quickly passed out the tiny vials, which were immediately tucked into their pockets. Dust gave Huntsmen an edge against Grimm. More importantly, the slightest amount was lethal to werewolves.

The group fell into formation with Ren and Yang taking point, Jaune and Weiss flanking on either side, and Nora keeping an eye behind them. As they walked, they keenly felt the absence of their friends. Blake was usually on point with Yang. Ren would flank with Jaune, and Ruby would keep an eye on the rear while Nora flanked alongside Weiss.

After a few more minutes, Ren noticed more fur. "They were heading North." He checked the ground. "Strange. The ones we tracked after the attack went more to the East."

If that was the case, these weren't the ones that had attacked the village. Not that that mattered. They'd have to die, anyway.

As that thought went through his head, Jaune felt a familiar pang as a memory from his childhood surfaced. He remembered that night when he had let a werewolf pup go free. He remembered the intelligence that had been in the creature's gaze and the way it had nodded its head in response to his demand that it not attack Vale. Had the beast kept its word, or had it been partially responsible for the deaths of Ruby, Blake, and countless others?

 _If it did kill them,_ he thought grimly. _I won't make the same mistake twice._

Eventually, they reached a torn-up deer carcass. Ren wrinkled his nose. "This has been here a few hours. They're pretty far ahead."

"Should we turn back?" Jaune asked. "They usually run pretty fast after a hunt. We might not catch them, even if they're in their human forms now."

"That's probably best," Ren sighed. "We shouldn't wander too far from the village."

"Can we at least find some Grimm to kill?" Yang asked, clenching her hand over her sword's hilt. "I'd like to fight _something_ today."

"We could try the clearing," Jaune suggested, suppressing a sigh of resignation. Truthfully, he would have preferred to go home. If they couldn't get revenge on the beasts that had killed Ruby and Blake, what was the point in looking for another fight? But, he could tell that the others, especially Yang, needed this.

"Good idea," Nora said. "There's usually a Boarbatusk or two there."

The group fell back into formation as they approached the clearing. They heard the Grimm before they saw them. To everyone's relief, there were no Beowolves, only a few Boarbatusks, which they made short work of. Yang personally gouged three with her blade and punched a few of them in the face with her special spiked gauntlets, stunning them so that the others could get some hits in.

Afterward, they walked back. The usual exhilaration that came after a battle was muted, and the excited banter that normally would have followed such a fight was entirely absent. They focused on their formation and keeping an eye out for more monsters, some of them hoping that more would appear.

As they reached the border of town, they met a patrol of Huntsmen led by Yatsuhashi. Though their excursion had technically been forbidden, he only nodded once at them before leading his group out.

Jaune watched them go. "The Elders should be letting him focus on rebuilding his and Velvet's house," he muttered, shaking his head. "Actually, they should be doing it _for_ him. It's their stupid anti-Faunus talk that caused Cardin and the others to burn those houses."

Yang huffed. "Since when have the Elders given a damn about the Faunus? If Ruby hadn't been killed along with Blake, they probably would've brushed over the whole thing or used it as an excuse to preach some anti-Faunus propaganda."

Weiss averted her eyes. Her own father was in the Council of Elders, and was one of the most outspoken against the Faunus population.

Noticing her friend's expression, Yang quickly softened. "Sorry, Weiss. I know you're taking this hard." She didn't voice the other thought in her mind: that Blake and Ruby might have stood a chance if the Faunus district of Vale had been given more protection.

Weiss nodded in acknowledgement, her eyes still on the town. "I think…I'm going to visit my sister."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Jaune asked.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you all for taking me on the hunt. It helped. Somewhat." Weiss nodded at the group before walking toward town.

Jaune watched her go, frowning slightly. His frown deepened when Yang said goodbye and made a beeline for the nearest pub. He looked at Ren and Nora, who both shrugged wordlessly. Jaune sighed. "I wish we could do more to help them."

"People find comfort where they can," Ren rationalized. "Yang takes comfort in doing things that keep her from thinking about her feelings, while Weiss takes comfort in her sister and the Church."

"You can't pray and drink your life away, though!" Nora protested before pausing thoughtfully. "Wait…You probably can, huh?"

"I say we let them do whatever works for now," Jaune said. "Let's see if they get better on their own. If it gets to be too obsessive, or life-threatening in Yang's case, we'll try talking to them. For now, as long as they can hunt, there's no real issue."

"Still, one of us should accompany Yang to make sure she gets home safely," Ren pointed out. "Strong as she is, I'd feel better if she had company while intoxicated."

"I'll take care of her," Nora immediately said. "I think I have the best chance of carrying her home if she gets drunk enough. You guys should head home."

Jaune and Ren looked at each other and nodded. "Be careful, Nora," Ren warned. "And don't walk home alone. I'll come over to Yang's house if you're still not home after dark. Wait for me there."

"Okay, 'Dad.' Anything else?" Nora drawled sarcastically. "Come on, Ren. I'd be more worried about _you_ walking home alone at night." She tapped her friend playfully on the nose before walking off in the direction of the pub.

When she opened the door, she was immediately aware of the loud, boisterous talking coming from the bar. At the center of it all was Yang, who seemed to be in a drinking contest with the burly man next to her. She was already halfway through what looked like her third tankard of mead.

Nora groaned and rolled her eyes. _This is gonna be a long night…and it's only the afternoon._

…..

The Temple of the Four Maidens was always open, no matter what time it was. That was the way of things. No matter when people needed guidance, they could always find it. There was always a priestess awake and ready to receive visitors.

Winter Schnee was one such priestess. She was tending the candles on the Spring shrine, which was more in use than the others due to the season, pausing as she saw her sister come in through the doors. "I thought I'd be seeing you today," she said calmly, carefully placing another yellow candle near the urn of Earth Dust that sat beneath an oil painting depicting the Spring Maiden holding her arms out over a field of flowers.

"Hello, Winter." Weiss paused at the end of the aisle to curtsy to the five shrines (four for the Maidens, and one for the God who had given them their powers) before approaching her sister.

"How are you?" Winter asked, straightening a candle holder.

"I am well, thank you," Weiss replied, bowing her head formally, before a thwack to her head caused her to stumble.

Winter withdrew her hand, looking down impassively. "No, you're not. Don't lie to me."

Weiss rubbed her head irritably, noting that Winter hadn't hit her as hard as she usually did. "I…went on an unscheduled hunt with my friends today."

"I see." Winter walked over to the pews and knelt down, pulling a box out from under one of the seats. She withdrew two white candles from it and handed them to Weiss. "I assume you'll want to light these."

"Yes, thank you." Weiss nodded as she accepted the candles. "Anyway, we went out to try and find the werewolves."

"Did you?" Winter led Weiss back to the Spring altar and picked up a gold candle, holding it out.

"No." Weiss used the gold candle to light one of the white ones before placing it in an empty glass holder. Traditionally, candles lit for the dead were placed on the Winter altar, but Ruby had always reminded Weiss of the Spring Maiden the most. She knelt in front of the candle and closed her eyes, whispering a prayer for her beloved friend's soul.

Images flooded through her mind. She saw Ruby on their first day of Huntsman training, hiding behind Yang but also seeming eager to talk to the other students. She remembered bumping into Ruby and the Dust explosion that had occurred when some of her canisters had fallen. She remembered hating the girl, yet somehow ending up as her sparring partner more often than not.

Over time, the younger girl's kind nature had chipped away at Weiss's initial dislike and subsequently opened her up to new friendships, even that of Blake (something that Mister Schnee had vocally disapproved of).

Looking back, Weiss wondered why had been the only one to develop feelings for Ruby. There hadn't been a kinder, happier, more gentle-hearted girl in all of Vale.

Weiss blinked, realizing that she had started crying. She wiped the tears from her face before standing up. Winter was standing a few feet away, watching calmly. Her sister then led her to the Winter shrine, where she lit her other candle for Blake, who had always reminded her of the quiet, solitary Winter Maiden.

Just the day before the attack, Weiss had been at Blake's house. She had been scolding the Faunus girl for lending one of her lewd books to Ruby.

"Where do you even get this filth?" she had asked.

Blake had tried to act indignant, but the twitching of her cat ears made it obvious that she found her friend's outburst more amusing than anything. She cheekily offered to let Weiss borrow one of the books if she was so interested. Weiss had huffed, but hadn't directly said no.

When some of the houses in the Faunus district were burned a few nights ago, Blake's had been one of the first to go. The books were probably all ashes by now.

After saying her second prayer, Weiss stood and faced her sister, who only then started talking again.

"If you didn't find werewolves, did you find anything else?"

"We found and killed some Boarbatusks." Weiss shrugged. "It…didn't make me feel any different."

Winter nodded. "I wouldn't expect it to. You were looking for justice and found only a temporary distraction, and a poor one at that." She beckoned toward one of the pews before sitting down. When Weiss sat next to her, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I take it things are not well at home."

Weiss's face darkened. "Father is at the head of the people saying that the Faunus are the ones attracting the werewolf attacks. He acts like he sympathizes with my loss while saying what a shame it is that Ruby had to associate with such dangerous people." A small sob rose in her throat. "He plays the part of a kind Elder while blaming Blake for everything. And what has he done about Cardin and his cronies burning the Faunus homes? Nothing!"

Weiss looked Winter directly in the eye. "He says he's working in the interest of the God-fearing people of this town. But, weren't God and the Maidens supposed to be loving and good? Is this really what they would want?"

Winter folded her hands and looked up at the five pictures overlooking the shrines. At the center was the picture of the nameless God, whose bearded face smiled benevolently down at them. "You know the story of the Maidens and how their kindness moved God to give them their powers, of course. That story, though told differently by different people, remains the same. However, there are many doctrines concerning the Church that were written by people. Flawed, confused, biased people. People like Father have feelings of prejudice that they wish to validate through the Church. Being an Elder, he is able to make some claims, and those who agree with him will readily believe him."

She turned to Weiss. "You recall that fight I had with him last year when he tried to get me to adjust the sermons to something he preferred, right?"

Weiss nodded, grimacing at the memory. "So, you don't think Blake was to blame?"

"I think that the beasts that attacked us were to blame," Winter said flatly. "No one else."

Weiss felt a small smile come to her face. "Can you convince the people in the town of that?"

Winter shook her head. "I give the sermons as they are written, Weiss. I don't adjust things to fit with Father's perspective, nor will I adjust them to fit with mine or yours. People will believe what they will. I can only preach the love of God and the Maidens and hope that the people of this town will hear the message."

Weiss let out a sigh, nodding her head slowly. "I understand. Thank you, Winter."

Winter leaned close and touched a kiss to her sister's forehead. "Just continue honoring your friends. Do your duties as a Huntress. And, unless you plan on following in my footsteps, don't spend your whole life in this building. The Maidens can only carry you so far. Eventually, you'll need to overcome your grief on your own."

"Thank you," Weiss repeated, kissing Winter's cheek. "I think I'd like to pray for a while."

"Okay. If you don't want to see Father, you're welcome to spend the night." Winter stood up. "I'll be tending to the altars in the meantime."

Weiss watched Winter return to her duties before clasping her hands together and bowing her head. She repeated the prayers she had said for Ruby and Blake, adding a few for the displaced Faunus in Vale, and even one that her father and the other Elders would eventually see reason. It gave her something to focus on that wasn't the sinking, aching sensation that filled her in the same way Dust filled the four ceremonial urns.

…..

Nora struggled to keep Yang upright as the two walked toward the house of Taiyang. The blonde, despite her high alcohol tolerance, had managed to drink enough so that she was lurching and hiccupping with every step she took.

"And then -hic- y'know what I said? -hic-" Yang slurred, grinning goofily down at Nora.

"What did you say?" Nora asked patiently, steering her friend away from an alley.

"I said -hic- 'Aren't ya a little old' -hic- 'to have a name like Junior?'" Yang giggled. "Aw, that was a fun night."

"Sure, Yang." Nora let out a sigh of relief when Taiyang's house came into view. "Okay, Yang. We're home." 

"Aw. Already?" Yang pouted. "I didn't even get to the part where I grabbed his -hic-!"

"Tell me about it tomorrow," Nora said as she shoved the door open with her shoulder. "Taiyang?" she called. "I brought Yang home!"

Ruby and Yang's father was sitting at the dining table with a lantern nearby, sipping what smelled like coffee. His face grew slack with relief when he saw Yang. "Thank goodness. I wondered if she'd gone to the pub, but I didn't want to leave in case she came home and couldn't get the door open." He stood up and walked over, easily picking his daughter up. "Thank you, Nora."

"Always happy to help," Nora chirped, rolling her shoulder back now that she didn't have her friend's weight on it. "Um, how are you holding up?"

Taiyang smiled sadly. "I'm doing as well as one can. Don't worry about me, though. Just keep being a friend to Yang. See if you can steer her away from the pub." He shook his head. "One family member drinking himself to death is enough."

Nora thought about Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow, who she had seen at a different pub during the walk home. He had looked even more drunk than usual. "I'll try to help, sir."

At that moment, there was a tap on the door before Ren poked his head in. "Hi, Nora. Good evening, Mister Xiao Long."

"Good evening, Ren," Taiyang replied. "Why don't you two head home? I'll take care of getting Yang to bed, okay?"

After the two left, he looked down at Yang. Her eyes were half-lidded and she was humming some unfamiliar tune. Carefully, Taiyang approached the pallet that Yang used to share with Ruby, placing her down gently. He drew the covers over her and sat down on the edge of the bed, petting her messy golden hair.

Yang's eyes fluttered open at the familiar touch and she smiled. "Hey, Dad."

Taiyang smiled. "Hi, honey. Rough night?"

"Nah. I -hic- beat three guys at drinking mead. Drank 'em under the -hic- table!"

"Qrow would be proud," Taiyang muttered.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, honey?" Taiyang looked down at his daughter, feeling a pang in his heart when he saw that her grin was gone, replaced with a sad, vulnerable look.

"I feel like shit." Yang's voice was heavy and her eyes were wide, as if pleading for her father to give her a solution.

He couldn't offer one. All he could do was choke back a few tears and whisper: "Me too, baby girl. Me too."

 **One fun thing about AUs like this is figuring out how society and religion would work in these different settings. Having a church that worshiped the Maidens as well as seeing the old man as a God-like figure seemed to fit in with the world I'm building here. Winter being a priestess came as a surprise as I was writing, but it's something I can see her doing. In my mind, she trained as a Huntress before joining the Church, so she's basically a holy knight.**

 **I'm still open for commissions. There's one open slot left. Message me quickly if you're interested!**

 **Peace out.**


	4. First Transformation

**Greetings, friends. It has been a slow week for writing due to my brother getting married this weekend and the weather being unbearably hot this week. The fact that I have a pet lizard that requires a hot lamp living in my room doesn't help matters. Did I mention that my house has no AC? Ah well. This is why I made a backlog for this piece. Even if I write nothing (which isn't going to happen), I'm good for another month on this story at least. We're back with the werewolves this chapter. Enjoy!**

"From the looks of it, the deer passed through last night. The tracks are less clear and the places where they nibbled the trees are brown instead of green, so it definitely wasn't more recent than that," Ruby was saying as she examined the deer path.

Pyrrha nodded. "Good. It looks like I won't have to teach you much in the way of tracking."

"Huntsmen are in charge of getting food for the village," Ruby explained. "We don't just fight monsters." As soon as those words left her mouth, she quickly shut it. It was easy to forget that the nice girl who had cared for her and tended to her wounds was actually one of the "monsters" she used to fight.

"I know it's hard to adjust," Pyrrha said, ignoring the ugly feeling that rose in her stomach at the mention of "monsters."

"It's just…you're nothing like what you're supposed to be."

"And what are we supposed to be like?" Pyrrha asked, though she knew the answer.

Ruby looked guiltily at the ground, aware of her mentor's sharp, green gaze. "Monsters. People who act like Grimm. Unholy things that can't control their hunger for human flesh."

Pyrrha shook her head with a wry smile. "I'm sure that humans would taste quite awful." A thought occurred to her. "Ruby, have you ever met a werewolf who wasn't transformed at the time?"

Ruby paused, pondering the question before shaking her head. "No. Raids always happen at night. That's also when the werewolf hunts are."

"Really?" Pyrrha's brows furrowed. This was new information. "Why wouldn't werewolf hunts take place during the daytime, when we're weaker?"

"It's so we can easily tell the difference and don't shoot one of our own by mistake," Ruby promptly replied, remembering her training.

"But, wouldn't you be able to tell who's who in the daylight?"

"I…" Ruby paused. "I guess that's true." She shrugged. "It's just how we were taught to hunt."

 _You were taught to hunt us when we look the least like you,_ Pyrrha thought grimly. _It's easy to see us as beasts that way._ Out loud, she said: "Well, since you seem to understand tracking, I will show you the borders of our territory."

As they walked, Ruby rubbed at her arm, where one of the bites was. Unlike her other wounds, the bites on her left arm, left thigh, and right ankle had left ugly red marks that would never go away. A werewolf's bite remained on the skin forever. It was part of how villages were able to keep from getting infiltrated by the beasts.

She couldn't help but notice that Pyrrha didn't have a single mark on her body. _So, she was born a werewolf._ Yet, for some reason, she was a lot kinder than the werewolves in the pack that had once been human or Faunus. Ruby would have thought that the latter category would be more understanding and welcoming of a newly-bitten person. Instead, most of the pack gave her untrusting glares and didn't speak to her at all. Besides Pyrrha, Sun and his three friends were the only ones who were openly nice to her.

Every nerve seemed to be charged with lightning. Ruby couldn't tell if that was due to her new nature, or due to her constant nervousness that came from being surrounded by her former enemies. Though Pyrrha assured her that the pack had accepted ex-Huntsmen before, she was on edge. Also, she didn't like being referred to as an ex-Huntress. _I'm a Huntress,_ she told herself. _I just need to get Blake away from Adam. Then, we can…_

They could what? Kill themselves heroically the way they were supposed to? Despite everything that Ruby had been told, she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to do that. _Maybe we could run into town and let the Huntsmen do it._ The thought of one of her friends killing her wasn't much better. She imagined Weiss holding a saber to her throat, her eyes cold and lacking any recognition as she plunged the blade through. Ruby shuddered at the image.

Pyrrha noticed Ruby's discomfort and paused. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Ruby jumped before nodding. "Y-Yeah. I'm just…just thinking."

"You miss your home?" When Ruby nodded Pyrrha touched her shoulder. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but this can become your home in time. A pack is like a large family." _Complete with several dysfunctional relationships,_ she added silently.

Just that morning, Mercury had snidely asked if Pyrrha was training her future second-in-command. When she hadn't responded, he had kept harping on her. It had taken every ounce of self-control to keep from using her alpha powers to force the beta wolf into silence in front of everyone. She knew that was what he had wanted.

"I guess that would be fine, if I could see everyone at home and tell them I'm okay," Ruby sighed. She gripped her bitten arm. "I don't get it. I don't feel too different from how I was before. I don't feel unholy or evil or anything. Then again, maybe I'm not supposed to notice."

"There is nothing inherently evil about werewolves," Pyrrha explained patiently for what was probably the hundredth time. "We are people first. It just so happens that our powers come from an evil source."

"Beowolves," Ruby muttered.

"That's right. However, the source isn't important. What matters is what we do with our abilities." When Ruby didn't say anything, Pyrrha continued. "In a way, isn't it extraordinary that we can draw goodness from something like the Grimm?"

Ruby looked at Pyrrha again. She wanted to agree. She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again without uttering a word.

Pyrrha sighed, deciding not to press any further. _She won't change the beliefs she's held throughout her life overnight,_ she reminded herself. _If she didn't need me to help her friend, she likely would have run away at the first opportunity. Still, she's not the first Huntsman to be turned. There's time for her to understand._

Putting aside talk of religion and morals, the young alpha wolf focused on showing her new charge the borders. Besides the mountain base that held the majority of the dens, there was also an expanse of forest to the south, ending a few miles away from the village of Vale. To the west was a rocky area that didn't hold much, but was still marked to make their territory seem bigger. To the east was a vast field that could either hold Grimm or deer depending on the day. Today, it held Grimm.

Ruby's fingers itched with the urge to draw a weapon that she did not have. The pack shunned regular weapons, electing to create simple tools from bone and rock. Dust, due to its poisonous nature to werewolves, was entirely forbidden. Being unarmed in this land made Ruby even more on-edge. It was well-known that, despite her speed and skills, she was practically useless without some kind of weapon.

 _At least I'll be able to fight as a wolf._ She quickly beat down the thought, though. That was the complete opposite of what she was supposed to think!

"Um, is it okay to be this close?" she asked.

"Yes. Just keep your emotions neutral," Pyrrha replied.

"I know that, but can't they smell us? We're upwind of them."

"They smell us, but they won't attack. To them, we smell like Beowolves." As soon as Pyrrha said it, she realized that she shouldn't have. She turned to Ruby in time to see her companion's stricken look.

 _So, it's true… We are like Grimm. Even the Grimm think so._ Ruby stared at a nearby Ursa, a beast that she would normally be running through with a Dust-enhanced blade at this point. Now, she was walking near it as if she was just another Grimm. The Church had been right. Maybe it was better to run herself through quickly and hope that Blake had done the same.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha hissed, moving back a few paces. She could see several pairs of orange eyes turning in their direction. "Keep your emotions neutral!"

Ruby saw the Grimm's increased attention and quickly tried to reign in her thoughts. Part of her training as a Huntress had included many lessons in meditation. One of the main methods had involved putting one's thoughts into a metaphorical bubble and imagining the bubble floating away on a black lake. She had never been very good at it.

The nearest Ursa stood on its hind legs and roared. All of the Grimm were looking in their direction now.

"Run!" Pyrrha shoved Ruby into the trees before following. The sound of crashing logs and breaking branches followed them closely. "Head for the dens!"

"What?! Are you crazy? We can't lead them to-!"

"Trust me!"

Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder only once during their retreat. The skull-like face and blazing eyes that pursued convinced her not to look back again. As they drew close to the dens, she let out a wordless, piercing cry. Nearby, several voices answered. "Ruby, keep running."

As the cries of her packmates drew closer, Pyrrha stopped running and spun around so that she was facing the Grimm. Taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with the closest Ursa and focused. She glared at the monster with a single-minded intensity that caused it to skid to a halt. It shook its head, growling in confusion, but unable to look away.

Around her, Pyrrha could sense the other pack alphas gathering. Cinder stood next to her, staring down three Beowolves. The group glared at the Grimm with a single message: "Get out."

Slowly, the Grimm moved back. After a few more tense seconds, they turned around and retreated back into the woods. The alphas continued to stare at the darkness for a little while, just in case a straggler got any ideas. When Cinder turned away, the others took it as a signal to relax. Pyrrha remained tense as her leader turned to look at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cinder asked coldly.

Pyrrha bowed her head submissively, carefully not looking at Cinder's eyes. So soon after using her powers, direct eye contact would be seen as a challenge. "I'm sorry." She didn't offer any excuses. There was no point.

"I accepted this whelp because she's something Adam wants and could be helpful to us in the future," Cinder growled. "If she turns out to be more dangerous than she is useful, however…"

"I understand. I take full responsibility for her. Please have mercy," Pyrrha begged, bowing her head even lower. She flinched when a warm hand touched the back of her neck.

"I will for now. Keep an eye on her when she has her first transformation."

"Yes, leader. Thank you," Pyrrha whispered, lifting her head only when she heard Cinder walking away. As she straightened up, she noticed some of the beta wolves, mainly Mercury and Emerald, smirking at her. She allowed her eyes to flash at them, feeling some satisfaction when they averted their gazes.

When she entered the den, she was immediately greeted with a hug from Ruby. She stiffened in surprise. Just that morning, the small whelp had flinched whenever Pyrrha got too close. Seeing her face down a Grimm should have been terrifying. "Ruby…?"

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby whimpered. "You got in trouble because of me! I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake! Are you okay?" Her arms tightened and tears leaked from her eyes. She had honestly thought that Cinder was about to kill Pyrrha.

"I'm fine, Ruby," Pyrrha assured her, lifting her arms to hug back. Despite the situation, she smiled at the closeness of someone else. Werewolves were highly social animals, after all, and Pyrrha didn't get hugged nearly as often as she would have liked. "At least it happened during the day, so she couldn't bite or claw me."

"She'd do that?" Ruby sniffled. "That's horrible."

"She's our leader. She has to keep order." Pyrrha gently stroked the younger girl's hair. "It's okay. That wasn't my first time being scolded and it won't be the last. It was my fault for taking you so close to the Grimm when your emotions were unstable." She nuzzled the top of Ruby's head, readily allowing her motherly instincts to take over. "Don't cry. It's okay." She reached for her brown cloak and wrapped it around Ruby, rubbing her back soothingly.

Ruby sniffed a few times, resting her head on Pyrrha's shoulder. In the back of her mind, she wondered what her friends and family would think of her crying over a werewolf. Reactions would probably range between angry exclamations concerning Ruby's stupidity and gentle pats on the head with fond smiles at how naïve and compassionate she was.

To distract herself from her battling thoughts, she asked: "So, what did you and the others do just now? How'd you make the Grimm leave?"

"Well," Pyrrha explained, loosening her grip on Ruby but not letting go. "All werewolves have some sort of ability relating to what kind of wolf they are. Alphas can make other creatures submit to their will by staring at them. I used it on you when you first arrived."

Ruby frowned, remembering when she had tried getting up in spite of her injuries, only to suddenly feel sapped of the will to move. "That seems like a dangerous power to have, especially for a leader. Couldn't they abuse it?"

"Even though a leader traditionally has the most powerful stare, enough alphas together could overpower them," Pyrrha explained. "And strong-willed creatures can resist if they fight hard enough. For the most part, it's used to keep order and as a last resort in conflicts."

"What can the other wolves do?"

"Well, betas have the best tracking abilities and senses. They usually direct the hunts and create battle strategies. Omegas can sense emotions and calm others down with their presence."

"That sounds useful." Ruby thought about Cinder's angry face and shuddered. Something told her that it would take a thousand omega wolves to even slightly affect the cold-eyed leader. "What determines what kind of wolf you are? What will I be?"

"For born werewolves, these things are usually inherited," Pyrrha explained. "Both of my parents were alphas, for example. For bitten wolves, it really depends on personality. We won't know for sure until after you transform for the first time."

Ruby tried to imagine what it would be like to change into a wolf creature. "Does it hurt?"

"In a way," Pyrrha murmured thoughtfully, closing her eyes as her mind drifted to the familiar sensation of transforming. "Though, it's a good kind of pain, like cracking your back or pulling a thorn out of your hand. The first time can be a bit jarring, but I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Okay." Ruby realized that she had curled up in Pyrrha's lap over the course of their conversation. The older girl's warm arms were wrapped snugly around her. For a moment, it felt like Ruby was a kid again being comforted by Yang.

 _Yang…_ More tears sprang to Ruby's eyes before she could stop them. Ever since her first day with the pack, she had been determined to not think too much of home. Thinking of what she had lost was too dangerous. She had to focus on Blake and her determination to get her back. If she started crying while thinking about home, she wouldn't be able to stop.

She tried reining in her emotions, but her resolve shattered when Pyrrha tightened her hug and started making those soothing, animalistic rumbling noises in her throat. The situation was both so familiar and so alien, so like and so unlike being held by Yang. She realized that she'd probably never sit in her sister's lap again.

Sobs shook her small body as she cuddled closer to Pyrrha. "I…I'm sorry," she murmured. "I just…I just…"

"I know," Pyrrha said, rubbing the young girl's back slowly. "It's okay." Nothing else was said as she held her young charge in her arms. Even when Ruby calmed down, they stayed close, drawing comfort from the close presence of a friend and packmate.

….

A few nights later, Pyrrha and Ruby sat together at the spot where the dens stopped and the forest began. The rest of the pack was preparing for a hunt, but Cinder had allowed Pyrrha to stay behind to assist Ruby in her first transformation. A new, unstable whelp wouldn't be much use on an organized hunt, after all.

The small girl was shaking as she watched the sun set. Even Pyrrha's warm hugs and whispered reassurances did nothing to help. This was it. She was going to transform into the very thing she had been taught to fear all her life. If there was a moment for her soul to be doomed and her mind to be corrupted, this was it.

 _God and the Maidens will understand, right?_ she wondered. _I'm only still alive because I need to save Blake. Then, we'll… We'll…_ Even now, she couldn't complete the thought. In the very back of her mind, she wondered if she was making excuses, if she still would have allowed herself to live if Blake hadn't been a factor.

Pyrrha watched the sky, her skin already beginning to tingle with anticipation. Though the change was always exhilarating, it was particularly so on the night of a full moon. She truly hoped that Ruby would finally get over her fears and flawed beliefs once she experienced it for the first time. It would be the first full moon in a long time during which Pyrrha wouldn't be running with the pack. There was almost always a hunt on those nights. It would be quite liberating being able to run with only one other person.

When the last traces of redness faded from the sky, both women grew tense. Ruby's knuckles were white with how tightly she was gripping Pyrrha's hands. Pyrrha's green eyes were fixed on the darkening sky and beginning to glow with the first signs of the change.

The moon was completely visible now, shining down on the world in an unbroken orb. Its light cast a white-silver glow over the trees, grass, and waiting werewolves, sapping them of their color and making them look like ghosts.

Ruby stared at the moon, her eyes widening as she realized just how beautiful it was. Its light was filling her in a way that the sun never had. It was like she was drawing it into her very body through her silver eyes and her hands, which were just stretching skyward.

Then, she felt the light turn into something more. A feeling akin to an electric shock traveled from her unblinking eyes, down her spine, and to the very bottoms of her feet, seeping then into the earth. Her toes dug into the ground hungrily as she tried to make herself taller. She reached for the moon, whining in the back of her throat like an infant calling for its mother.

As she stretched out, her fingers grew. Her nails extended and hardened. She felt her bones shifting and cracking, and winced at the sensation. The moon was soaking into her skin now, tugging insistently at her, drawing out waves of thick fur. She groaned, cracking her back and extending her spine. As she did so, she felt a tail grow from the base. She shook her head, scratching irritably at her ears, which suddenly felt very itchy. They grew longer as she scratched, moving to the top of her head.

Ruby tilted her head back fully, trying to touch her face to the moon's too-distant brilliance. Her nose twitched, extending into a muzzle. She sniffed the air, her mouth watering as traces of deer blood, moonlight, and her fellow packmates filled her senses.

The shifting and cracking stopped and she shook herself out, grunting a little with relief. The moon was now sending pulse after pulse of beautiful energy through her blood, and she couldn't get enough of it! She had to run!

The smells of the forest beckoned her and she lunged forward, only to be stopped by a firm set of jaws closing on her scruff. She struggled, yipping in annoyance, but was silenced with a hard shake. Sensing the superior power of a stronger wolf, she let herself to limp, ears flattening.

When she was put down, she spun around to see a bright red alpha she-wolf grinning at her, green eyes reflecting the moon's light. The name "Pyrrha" rose to mind slowly before fading again. Names weren't important right now. All that mattered was running. Ruby looked toward the forest, letting out a pleading whine.

Pyrrha let out an amused _whuff_. She had forgotten how enthusiastic whelps were during their first transformation. Sometimes, she envied how easily the younger, inexperienced wolves could slip into their animal forms, often forgetting things like names and thoughts. Pyrrha was too old and too practiced to lose control like that.

She took a moment to admire Ruby's wolf form. The younger wolf was a small, lithe, dark brown creature with just the slightest touches of red around the shoulders, back, and paws. Her already-beautiful silver eyes were like miniature moons on her lupine face. She would blend in well on hunts, and definitely had a fast build.

Most importantly, she looked like she was finally ready to surrender to her new nature.

Pyrrha beckoned toward the trees, flicking an ear before running into the shadows. Ruby eagerly bounded after her, overtaking her within seconds. She barked sharply, calling her charge back to her side. She gave her a reproachful look, silently commanding her to stay close.

Ruby rolled her eyes, but didn't dart ahead again. She instead focused on the feeling of dirt and bracken beneath her paws, the moonlight in her fur, and the scent of prey in her nose. At that moment, she was the ruler of everything around her. Nothing dared challenge her!

Unable to resist, she stopped running, threw back her head, and let out a long, piercing howl that echoed through the trees for miles.

 **Just a quick note: I have one more commission slot open. After I finish the second part of A Rationed Recovery, I'll be free to type. Message me if you're interested.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, review but don't flame. Peace out!**


	5. Silver Eyes

**Hello, everyone! We're back with our favorite Werewolf AU today. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and supporting this fic so much. You guys are awesome! Stuff gets real in this chapter, so enjoy!**

Jaune grunted as he dragged a long, carved beam from the edge of the forest, where the woodsmen were hard at work. Perspiration shone on his face and soaked through his clothes as he made the trek from the forest to where Velvet's home sat in the Faunus District. With a groan, he set it down in a pile with the others. "How…" He paused to pant before continuing. "How's it coming along?"

Velvet quickly ran the pump, filling a tin cup with some water and handing it to Jaune. "It's going very well, especially with Yatsu leading the project. Thank you again for your help."

"No problem." Jaune took a drink of water before dumping the rest on his steaming head. "I'm just mad that there aren't more people helping out."

"Well, these fires weren't set by werewolves or Grimm," Velvet muttered sadly. "I still hear whispers blaming the Faunus for the attacks."

"That's just stupid. The attack was concentrated here because this part of town is badly-guarded and _right next to the forest!_ " Jaune shook his head. "It's a self-fulfilling prophecy. I bet the builders of Vale did this on purpose."

Yang walked by, effortlessly carrying several beams over one shoulder. "It wouldn't surprise me. I'd love to drag their racist asses from the grave and shove some wooden stakes where the sun don't shine." She threw the beams onto the pile before walking off again.

Velvet made a sympathetic noise once Yang was out of hearing range. "I hear that she's been drinking a lot lately. I wish I could do something to help."

"Well, the physical labor seems to be good for her," Jaune said. "I tried getting Weiss out here, but she said her dad would make things miserable for her if she was seen helping out."

He grimaced as he thought of Mister Schnee. _How did someone like him end up with two such amazing daughters?_ Jaune may or may not have had a crush on Weiss in the past, before finding out that the young woman had feelings for Ruby.

 _Ruby…_ Thoughts of his best friend still filled Jaune with pain. He still couldn't believe that he'd never hear that chipper laugh or feel her sudden, speedy hugs again. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took a shuddering breath.

"Do you want to sit down, Jaune?" Velvet asked, her ears twitching with concern.

"Nah, I'm fine," Jaune muttered. "The physical labor is good for me too. Speaking of which, are you going on the hunt tonight?" It would be a full moon, and most of the Huntsmen were itching for a new werewolf hide to hang on their walls, especially Yang and Weiss.

"Not me," Velvet murmured, shaking her head sadly. "I need to help with repairs. Besides, I wouldn't want to 'jinx' the hunt or anything."

Jaune couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he just nodded his head and continued hauling beams. Until the Elders started to see reason, it was all anyone could really do.

….

Before the hunt, the Huntsmen gathered in the center of town, as was tradition. The Council of Elders stood before them. There was Mister Schnee, Weiss's father and the richest man in town. There was General Ironwood, a former general in the capital city of Remnant before losing his arm and leg in a battle and requiring metal prosthetics. Mister Winchester was Cardin's father and a devoted worshiper of God and the Maidens, going to the Church every day. There was Glynda Goodwitch, a master wielder of Dust and a supervisor of the training of younger Huntsmen. Finally, there was Ozpin, a man who had been in Vale for as long as anyone could remember.

Out of the Elders, Glynda and Ozpin were the only ones who ever showed an open mind toward Faunus relations. Sadly, Schnee and Winchester were adamant in their prejudiced beliefs and Ironwood only cared about military tactics and the training of Huntsmen.

It was Mister Schnee who stepped forward and addressed the gathering. "Good Huntsmen of Vale, the full moon is rising tonight. With it comes the swarm of ungodly creatures that attacked our town days ago and killed several of our own! They think they can storm our homes and sully our Maiden-blessed lands with their filth. Let us prove them wrong tonight. Tonight, we will line our floors with wolf pelts! We will scatter their fangs to the wind! We will have justice for their crimes!"

The Huntsmen brandished their weapons and let out wordless cries of fury before splitting into groups and leaving Vale. Citizens waved to them from their doors and windows. Children shouted encouragement while playing with wooden weapons and toy Grimm.

Jaune used to love this part of the hunt, when the entire town treated him and his companions liked heroes. He truly felt like part of a group and a member of a truly noble cause. Now, all he could feel was the painful awareness that his hunting party would be two members short tonight.

Yang was feeling particularly bloodthirsty, armed with her favorite spiked gauntlets and sword. In the darkening shadows of the forest, her lavender eyes seemed to take on a reddish hue. Her blood was boiling and her belly was burning with the brief sip she had taken from her uncle's flask before Schnee's speech.

She was ready to find any werewolf she could and rip its head off personally. She wouldn't even bother keeping the pelt. It would be much more satisfying to just tear the creature limb from limb.

Weiss paused as they left the town. Winter was standing by the border between Vale and the forest, clad in the green robes of the Spring Maiden, murmuring prayers for the departing Huntsmen. Their eyes met briefly and Weiss felt a sense of calm clarity go through her. She wasn't sure if it came from her sister, or if perhaps the Maidens really were watching her in that moment.

Ren scouted ahead, looking for tracks or broken branches. The group would be heading northwest. There were rumors of werewolves living in that part of the forest, even though the attacks usually came from the northeast. On the night of the most recent attack, several Huntsmen had seen werewolves fleeing in both directions.

Nora stayed at the back of the group, keeping a watchful eye over her shoulder for any werewolves or Grimm. She brandished her hammer at anything that moved, her face devoid of its usual good humor.

For a long time, all was silent. Jaune began to wonder if this hunt would be just like their unauthorized one a few days ago. He hoped not, for Yang's sake.

Then, less than a mile north of their position, came a sound that caused gooseflesh to rise on all of the young Huntsmen: a long, piercing, unearthly howl. It rang through the air, into the sky, and across the trees. Its haunting sound went up in pitch before gradually going lower and lower, finally fading into silence. The echoes of that sound remained in the heads of all of the Huntsmen.

Yang's eyes flashed and she clenched her fists. "That one's mine," she growled. _Taunting us, are you? We'll just see about that!_ Abandoning caution, she let out a roar of challenge and rushed in the direction of the howl.

"Yang, what are you doing?!" Weiss gasped before rushing after her. "Don't break formation!"

Jaune cursed inwardly before turning to Nora and Ren. "Ren, do you know a clear path toward the north?"

Ren nodded, already guessing at Jaune's plan. Yang was haphazardly crashing through the trees and bramble. While she was strong, this would definitely slow her down. "If we move quickly, we should be able to cut her off before she gets too far."

"Good. I'll take point." Drawing his sword, Jaune led his small group down the path Ren pointed to.

Yang couldn't see anything but darkness and trees. She didn't care. She knew right where that howl had come from, and she was going to make that wolf regret uttering a sound. _I'll rip its damn tongue out!_ she thought, thinking back to only a few nights ago, when she had found those twin pools of blood in Blake's home. There had been more redness besides the blood. Scraps of Ruby's precious cloak had also been scattered through the destroyed house.

"Come on out, you murderers!" she shouted, barely noticing the tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes. "I'll kill every single one of you!"

"Yang!" Weiss shouted, darting around trees while trying to keep her Dust vials from falling. _The stupid, reckless dunce! Is she trying to follow in Ruby and Blake's footsteps?! If she gets eaten by a werewolf, I'm going to kill her!_

Jaune, meanwhile, was just at the end of the path, clearing some brambles with his sword. He heard loud rustling to his right before two large forms nearly barreled into him, stopping short mere yards away. He jumped back, eyes wide.

Two werewolves were standing right there in the shadows, staring right at him, eyes glowing spookily. The ragged sound of their pants seemed unnaturally loud in the relative silence of the forest. Instinctively, he raised his sword. He sensed Ren and Nora doing the same.

The larger wolf growled and stepped into the moonlight, red fur bristling. Its green eyes flashed as it showed its pure white fangs. Then, it froze. Its eyes locked on Jaune's and it took a step back, ears flicking in agitation.

Jaune felt his mouth drop open as he looked at the creature. All at once, he was a little boy in the woods, nose to nose with a terrified werewolf pup. He blinked, his arm starting to shake.

"Jaune, what's- By the Maidens…" Ren's voice became hushed.

Jaune was about to ask what Ren had seen, but the answer became clear when the smaller werewolf stepped into the light. It was a tiny, lithe creature with brown fur and shining silver eyes. Jaune had only ever seen eyes like that once before.

"Ruby?" he gasped.

The silver-eyed wolf whined softly. The red wolf started to relax its posture, a decision it probably regretted when loud crashes in the distance signaled Yang's approach.

Nora looked desperately at Jaune. "Jaune, what do we do?!"

Jaune froze. He couldn't think. All his life, he had been told exactly what to believe about werewolves. Yet, right in front of him was his best friend in wolf form alongside the creature he had saved years ago. He couldn't just attack them.

He couldn't just let them go, either! The Church said that bitten people had to be killed out of mercy.

Yang and Weiss were coming. What would they do? What would Jaune do about them? What could anyone-?

With a roar of anger, Yang burst from the trees. Her eyes locked on the larger wolf and she lunged forward, brandishing her gauntlets without hesitation. Before she could strike, however, there was a blur of movement followed by a feeling similar to being punched in the stomach. She staggered backward, clutching her midsection as she glared at the smaller wolf. _The little jerk headbutted me!_

The tiny creature was crouched down, ears flattened, fangs bared. It took a menacing step forward, slashing with one of its front paws.

"Ruby, no!" Jaune shouted, just as Weiss emerged from the trees.

All was silent. The small wolf blinked, shaking its head in supposed confusion.

Yang, for once, didn't move. She just stared, noticing the silver of the monster's eyes for the first time. "Ruby?" The word came out as a choked gasp. Her heart sank as her whole body began to tremble.

Hearing Yang seemed to be the final straw. The small wolf shook its head once more before a surprisingly-vivid expression of horror came to its face. It stared at Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, and Nora in turn before spinning around and tearing into the trees at a blinding speed.

The red wolf looked at Jaune, and he was almost positive that there was sadness in the creature's eyes. Then, it too was gone, leaving a group of stunned Huntsmen alone with their thoughts.

 **Dun dun DUN! What will happen next? You'll have to stay tuned until next Friday to find out! I'm having so much fun with this world and am really looking forward to posting the other chapters I have saved up. This is where the plot really begins.**

 **In other news, commissions are officially closed. Doing them was a lot of fun and pushed me out of my comfort zone a bit (while lining my wallet for my Europe trip), but I need to focus on some of my own stuff now, such as other fanfic ideas, some original WattPad stories I'm gonna post, my P~a~t~r~e~o~n, and figuring out what route I want to take in publishing my novel. I'll make sure to update my readers concerning all of the above.**

 **Peace out!**


	6. Skulls, Pelts, and Altars

**Oh, I love all the lovely reviewers berating me for leaving off on a cliffhanger. Your reviews give me life. I drink your anticipation and rage with my morning coffee. *sip* I feel that I will be nourished several times before this story ends. *sip* (Aint I evil?)**

 **Seriously though, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always.**

"She attacked you!"

"I was attacking her friend!"

"She shouldn't consider any of those beasts to be her friends, you dolt! It just goes to show how much her mind has been corrupted!"

"But, what if she's still in there?"

"If that's the case, we should kill her now, while her soul still has a chance of being saved!"

Jaune listened to Weiss and Yang argue, nursing the beginning what promised to be a horrible headache. He hadn't said much since the hunt, and wasn't sure if he could think of anything coherent now.

His entire world had been turned on its head, even more so than before. Ruby was alive, but as a werewolf. Weirder still, she was with the same wolf Jaune had saved years ago. He had little doubt that it was the same creature. The green eyes and red fur were all too familiar, and the way it had stepped back and stared told him that it had recognized him.

 _It remembered me. And Ruby remembered us. This is all wrong…_

After the hunt, Jaune's group had returned empty-handed. A few of the other groups had been luckier, dragging in several wolf corpses to be carefully drained of blood before being skinned. Looking at them had made Jaune queasy.

 _What about Blake? Is she out there too?_

"Why didn't she kill herself, though?" Ren spoke up. "She knows that people who are bitten have to die. Why'd she let herself turn?"

"Maybe she didn't have a choice!" Weiss said, throwing her arms in the air. "Maybe she's being held hostage by them in some way!"

"If she's being held hostage, that means she's not just an animal." Yang folded her arms. "We need to find her."

"And do what? Give her bones and keep her in a doghouse in the woods?" Weiss shook her head. "There's no hiding from the truth, Yang. We need to end this."

"I just… I don't…" Yang clutched at her hair, scrunching her eyes shut. She desperately wanted a drink, but didn't want her brain getting any foggier.

Weiss placed a hand on Yang's shoulder. "I know, Yang," she said gently, her voice cracking. "I don't like it either, believe me. I just don't want her to suffer."

"I don't know if I can do it," Yang admitted. "I lost her once already."

"She's still lost," Weiss said firmly. "That hasn't changed. The only difference is that her soul is in our hands. We must do this for her sake."

Jaune stood up and started toward the door. "I need some air," he muttered before leaving. He walked down the streets, clutching his head.

All around him, the villagers were in good spirits, as they usually were after a hunt. Near the center of town, Cardin was bragging about the giant beast he had taken down with his bare hands. One of the pelts had been cleaned and was drying in the sun. It was a gray and white pelt. Jaune found himself thanking the Maidens that it wasn't black.

 _Don't be stupid,_ he scolded himself. _Blake is probably dead, and Ruby'd might as well be dead. Stop seeing things that aren't there._

The problem was that he had seen things that _had_ been there. He had seen the horror in Ruby's eyes, the sadness on the face of the red wolf. Most of all, he reflected on the fact that none of the group had truly been attacked. Other than a defensive headbutt from Ruby, the werewolves had done nothing. They should have lashed out like cornered animals, but they hadn't.

Jaune came up short, yelping in surprise as he walked into something that looked like a Grimm's face. He realized that it was a werewolf skull that had been put on a stick. He looked around, noticing that he was at the entrance to the Faunus District, and kicked the stick over, giving the skull a look of disgust.

 _They killed their werewolves. Why can't they just leave the Faunus alone?_ He walked down the path until he got to where the Faunus community was working diligently on one of the burnt houses. "Hey," he called.

A few of the other Faunus glanced up and nodded before going back to work. Velvet ran over immediately.

"Jaune! How was the hunt?"

"Not too bad." Jaune decided not to mention the wolf skull. "Are repairs going well?"

"They're a bit slow today," Velvet admitted. "Everyone's celebrating the hunt."

Jaune felt a sad smile coming to his face. "Well, hand over some tools. I'm not really feeling like celebrating right now."

…

Weiss knelt in front of the altar of the Spring Maiden, the one she had always associated with Ruby, the one who had always given her comfort in her darkest hours.

The gentle, smiling face of the Maiden offered no solace in that moment. In fact, it almost looked mocking when Weiss looked at the portrait. "Why can't I just mourn her in peace?" she whispered. "Why do you feel the need to test me now of all times? Haven't we all suffered enough?"

The Maiden, of course, said nothing.

Weiss bowed her head, staring at her knees. She couldn't stop thinking of that moment when she had seen her beloved friend's eyes on the face of a monster.

 _And Yang might not be able to see reason, when it comes down to it._ Weiss honestly didn't blame Yang for being hesitant. She wasn't entirely certain if she'd be able to deliver that final blow, especially if Ruby was in her human form when they found her.

After Jaune left, the four had agreed to go into the forest that night. There might still be some signs in the woods to follow, and it was best to get this done as soon as possible. One way or another, Ruby would be given the peace she deserved.

 _But, what about Blake?_ Weiss's gaze traveled to the serene face of the Winter Maiden. The candle she had lit for Blake on that altar was almost a stub now. _If Ruby got turned, is Blake out there somewhere?_

She scrunched her eyes shut, willing the rising tears back. Of course the beasts hadn't had the decency to leave Ruby and Blake's corpses behind. Now, none of their friends would be truly satisfied until they had two bodies. That was the only way to be sure that both souls would be saved.

The Hymn of the Maidens was being hummed by a few of the churchgoers near the back of the pews. Its melody washed over Weiss, giving her a momentary feeling of peace. She took a shaky breath and started to softly hum along.

When the Hymn ended, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Winter staring down at her. "You're more troubled than usual, Weiss."

Weiss nodded. She wasn't about to tell her sister what had happened, but she couldn't stop herself from asking: "Winter, do you think the Maidens ever test us?"

"Yes," Winter replied immediately. "Every day, we are tested. In our interactions, in our hunts, and in our everyday lives, we always have choices. Making the right ones brings us closer to God and the Maidens."

"How do we know what the right choices are?"

Winter pondered the question for a moment, looking at the portrait of the Spring Maiden. "Well, one can always read the sacred texts for guidance, but they can't account for every situation. I think that we should do what feels right inside. Everyone has a sense that tells them when something is right or wrong, even if the answer isn't clear. It's the same part of you that lets you know when you're in danger, and the same part that judges the characters of others. The Maidens don't expect us to be perfect. If we always try to listen to what we know is right, they will forgive us any mistakes we make."

Weiss listened to her sister's words, her heart relaxing a little as she took in their meaning. She thought of Ruby and took a shuddering breath. This would be a hard decision, but she had to be ready to make it when the time came.

"Thank you, Winter." Weiss stood up and briefly hugged her sister. She bowed once to the altars before exiting the Church.

Winter watched her leave, a confused frown on her face. Weiss hadn't lit any candles for Ruby or Blake during her visit.

….

"Ruby, you need to eat something," Pyrrha said, holding out a piece of meat from the previous night's hunt. "You always need to eat after transforming. It takes a lot out of you."

"I'm not hungry," Ruby muttered. "You can have it."

"I've eaten my share," Pyrrha replied firmly, her eyes flashing like green flames. "I don't want to use my powers to make you eat, but I will if you force me."

Ruby shot her a sullen look, but finally accepted the meat. She hadn't liked the sensation of being on the receiving end of Pyrrha's alpha powers on that first night, and it wouldn't do much for her mood now. She continued to glare at Pyrrha as she took a bite. She felt a moment of satisfaction and exhilaration as the taste of raw meat and blood flooded her mouth. Then, she hated herself for feeling that way.

She hated every part of her monstrous self.

"Ruby, you did better than most would have done," Pyrrha told her. "Most werewolves have absolutely no control when changing for the first time. Another whelp would have at least bitten someone before snapping out of it the way you did." It looked like, in this case, Ruby's fear of werewolves had worked to her advantage, acting as a form of self-control, even when in the depths of the moon's spell.

"I still attacked her," Ruby mumbled through a mouthful of meat. She ripped off another chunk, inwardly wincing as she imagined what Weiss would say if she could see her. _Weiss…_ Another pang of grief went through her and she let out a sob, clenching her teeth to keep food from spilling out.

"Yes, and you probably saved my life." Pyrrha studied her small friend for a moment. "You don't…regret that, do you?" A trace of unease entered her voice. If Ruby were to be given the choice again, would she defend Pyrrha from her own sister?

"Mmph!" Ruby swallowed hurriedly, nearly choking on her meat. "Of course I don't regret that part! You're my friend, werewolf or not!" A small part of her mind, a part that had been getting smaller and smaller over the past few days, scolded her for saying such a thing to an unholy abomination. She pushed the thought aside. "I know now that a lot of what I was taught is wrong." She looked at the ground. "I'm just worried about what'll happen next."

"Do you think they'll still try to kill you if they see you?"

"More than that," Ruby said. "They'll probably try coming after me specifically, now that they know I'm like this."

Pyrrha let out a horrified gasp. "They'd do that? But, they're your friends and family!" Her thoughts drifted back to the blond boy she had seen in the woods. She remembered that young face and blue eyes vividly, the younger and older versions melding into one picture in her mind. She kept going over in her head the way he had looked at her that night. He had looked scared and confused, but not angry or murderous. He had called out to Ruby, probably keeping the smaller wolf from doing something she'd regret. He wouldn't kill his friend, would he?

"You don't understand," Ruby urged. "In Vale, werewolves are seen as being as bad as Grimm. A person who has been bitten gets killed immediately. If it's a Huntsman, they're allowed to do it themselves. Everyone believes that a werewolf's soul is damned. Now that the others know I'm one, they'll be determined to kill me. In their eyes, they'll be saving me."

Pyrrha stared at the ground, a creeping sense of dread coming over her. "If that's true, they may track you here."

"I know." Ruby finished her meat, chewing slowly before swallowing. "That's why I'm leaving tonight."

"What?" Pyrrha gasped. "Ruby, no!"

"You've been so nice to me, Pyrrha. I'd feel awful if you and your pack were hurt because of me," Ruby insisted. "It's better for you if I go, anyway. You've been spending all your time with me instead of your own people."

Pyrrha let out a humorless laugh. "Ruby, during these past few days, you've felt more like 'my people' than the rest of my pack ever has."

Ruby tilted her head. "Huh? Why's that? Don't they like you?"

Pyrrha sighed. "Some do, some don't. Some of them like me too much." Seeing Ruby's confused expression, she shifted her body so that she was sitting more comfortably and proceeded to explain.

"You see, Ruby, I was born on the night of a full moon. That's considered very fortuitous for werewolves, as you can probably guess. It was the moon before the Solstice, what we call the Fire Moon."

Ruby nodded. "We call it the Summer Moon, since it's the full moon before Summer. We have a festival for the Summer Maiden during the Solstice."

Pyrrha smiled. "That's interesting. You'll have to tell me what you humans and Faunus call the other moons. Anyway, it was the same moon Cinder was born under."

"Does that mean something?"

"It shouldn't have." At this point, Pyrrha's voice became bitter. "But, I was born to two alphas who disagreed with many of Cinder's ideals. They were positive that I would grow to be an even stronger alpha than they were. That, combined with my fur color, prompted them to name me Pyrrha. I was given a name to mean fire, just like Cinder. From the moment I was born, my parents were convinced that I would grow up to lead the pack myself."

Ruby frowned, brows furrowing thoughtfully. "I guess Cinder doesn't like that, huh?"

"On the contrary, Cinder generally seems to be the least concerned out of the whole pack." Pyrrha looked sadly toward the outside. "But, everyone else came up with their own opinions. Those who are loyal to Cinder look at me with distrust. Those who don't like the way she leads the pack give not-so-subtle suggestions on how they'd help run things if they were second in command. Even those I'm somewhat close to act submissive around me without realizing it." She thought of Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune, and how they would always avert their gazes if she looked at them for too long.

"I'm either seen as a threat or a savior. Ever since I was born, I have been placed on pedestals by some before getting torn down by others." She smiled at Ruby. "That's why I was so eager to take you in. You aren't part of these pack politics, at least not yet. With you, I'd at least get the chance to have someone know me as a person rather than a symbol of one thing or another."

Ruby listened to Pyrrha. When it was clear that the older girl was done talking, she scooted over to hug her with one arm. "Well, I think you're a good person." She thought again of how she'd have to go soon, leaving her friend in this lonely state "I wish you could've been born a human. My friends back home would have liked you a lot."

Pyrrha returned the hug, closing her eyes. "I'm flattered by the sentiment, Ruby. However, one thing I'll never regret is that I was born a werewolf. There are times when the transformation and the hunts are the only things keeping me sane." She was quiet for a few minutes. Her mind was in a jumble as she thought about Ruby, her pack, and the human with the blue eyes.

One thing was clear: If she let Ruby go off to be killed, she'd regret it for the rest of her life. In just a few days, this young whelp had become Pyrrha's most trusted friend and companion. She wasn't about to let someone like that go. She couldn't. Entering that numb, lonely state she had known for most of her life would likely drive her mad now. There was really only one thing she could do.

In a resolute voice, she spoke. "Ruby, if you leave the pack to confront your friends, I'm going with you." Her tone left absolutely no room for argument.

….

Jaune packed his supplies as quickly as he could, keeping an eye on the setting sun. He knew that what he was planning was crazy and immoral and would never work, but he didn't care.

"We go tonight." That's what Ren had said to him a few hours ago. Translation: "We're killing Ruby tonight."

No matter how many ways Jaune tried to justify it, no matter how many times he tried to comfort himself, the idea made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't stop thinking about the all-too-human expression he had seen on both Ruby's face and the face of the red-furred wolf. They had known what was going on. They weren't just savage, Grimm-like animals. On some level, they were still people.

Of course, Jaune already knew that. He thought back to that night eight or so years ago, when he had made a deal with a supposed avatar of evil. He didn't know if it had kept its end of the bargain. For all he knew, it had been part of every attack and raid on Vale, and he just had never seen it specifically. Still, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to ask it personally.

 _You really are going crazy,_ he told himself as he slung his bag over his shoulder and left the house, pausing briefly to check his armor. _Talking with werewolves, warning them, making deals. You're lucky you haven't been smited by God himself._

He took a deep breath before going into the woods, glancing upwards at the clear sky as he walked. _No lightning. I guess that's as good of a sign as any._

 **Aaand, you'll see what happens during the hunt next Friday. I really do love this system of making a backlog and having an update schedule. In an earlier chapter project in the Generator Rex fandom, I'd just post as I typed. So, there would be times when I'd put up a chapter a day, and others when there would be a month between updates. I think this system works pretty nicely.**

 **I'll see you next week! Peace out.**


	7. The Meeting

**Greetings, everyone! All you people fuming at the cliffhangers finally get to be satisfied today. It's the chapter you've been waiting for! (One of them, anyway.) Enjoy!**

The sun was a red orb in the distance, the air was becoming cooler, and people were beginning to settle in for the night. Nora sat outside the house she shared with Ren, staring at the sky with troubled eyes. She glanced up as Ren approached.

"It's almost time, huh?" she murmured, her voice uncharacteristically heavy.

"Yes." Ren sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Nora shook her head. "What if aren't doing the right thing, Ren? Maybe Ruby's supposed to be alive. She survived the raid, didn't she? Out of all the werewolves we could've run into, it was her we found. And then she didn't attack us. We all thought she was dead, and now we're gonna kill her again. It doesn't feel right." She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them.

Ren wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I understand. It's not just you. None of us are thrilled about this. I'm not even sure if Jaune will be joining us tonight."

"Really?" Nora wiped her eyes, leaning into Ren. The comforting, subtle scent of flowers that always lingered around him soothed her nerves just a little. "What did he say when you told him?"

"Nothing. He just nodded." Ren rested his cheek on top of Nora's head. "I think we should enter the forest tonight with an open mind. Be ready for any outcome. Don't be opposed to adapting to changes, if they happen."

Nora looked up at him. His words were vague, but she knew him well enough to find the meaning behind them. He was ready to let Ruby go if he thought the situation would allow it. She smiled, wrapping an arm around his middle. "I'll follow you and Jaune. That's never failed me before."

Ren smiled at his best friend's simple, trusting nature. "Things will be okay. One way or another." His heart wavered a bit as he watched the setting sun. Though his tone was sure, he couldn't have felt more nervous. He could tell that, no matter what happened, things would never be the same after this hunt.

…

When night fell, Pyrrha and Ruby slipped away from the denning area, Ruby in her old clothes and tattered cloak, Pyrrha naked and ready to change into her wolf form. It had been relatively easy, since most of the pack assumed that Ruby was still being trained.

Also, Pyrrha was beginning to realize that anything that separated her from the rest of the pack was borderline encouraged by Cinder. Any other wolf, particularly an alpha, would normally be scolded for neglecting so many hunts and going off on her own so often, even if the purpose was to train a new whelp. She thought about what Sun had said a few days ago about Cinder allowing Ruby to stay because she'd be a distraction.

 _Cinder won't miss me when I go,_ she realized. _And she won't shed a tear if both Ruby and I are killed. Then, she'll be free of a new whelp and a potential challenger._ She had always told herself that Cinder was above the gossip and politics of the other wolves, but was that really true? Had the years of whispers concerning Pyrrha's destiny whittled down the pack leader's cold, calculating nature? Was it possible that she was afraid, somehow?

They approached the forest's edge and Pyrrha allowed the change to take her, pushing her unsure thoughts aside. She welcomed the moon's rays as they seeped into her eyes and naked skin, drawing out the fur, fangs, and wildness that always lay dormant within. She shuddered with pleasure as the change ended, shaking out her fur with a satisfied sigh.

Ruby watched Pyrrha, feeling only the slightest traces of revulsion. Now that she had experienced the transformation herself, she was more fascinated and awed than disgusted. Every night, it was possible to change their very forms, and all due to the moon's light.

She had once wondered why werewolves relied on the moon for transformations. Pyrrha had explained to her that Beowolves became more active in the moonlight and were at their most vicious when the moon was full. There was also "moon sickness," which sometimes befell humans and Faunus, making them wilder during a full moon.

When the transformation ended, Pyrrha crouched down on all fours, tilting her head at Ruby while lowering a shoulder. Ruby grasped the thick red fur on the back of Pyrrha's neck and hoisted herself onto the wolf's back.

Pyrrha grunted at the weight. _Thank goodness you're so tiny._ She started off at a trot, feeling Ruby's knees tightening as she moved. Once she was sure that her charge wouldn't slip off, she broke into a run.

Ruby pressed close to Pyrrha's back, squinting as the air whipped at her face. She had never ridden a horse, and imagined that riding a werewolf was significantly harder. She held on tightly with her knees, trying to find a rhythm to Pyrrha's rocking gait. Trees flashed by her and she closed her eyes whenever they came close to hitting one, only for Pyrrha to swerve to the side at the last minute.

After a few minutes of running, Pyrrha stopped abruptly, sniffing at the air. A human was nearby. Her ears twitched, discerning its exact location. Carefully, she crouched down and crept closer, peering through the shadows.

She stopped short just a few yards away from him. He was walking through the trees, looking around frantically, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

 _It's him,_ she realized, ears perking up as she caught a glimpse of blue eyes and blond hair. She looked over her shoulder at Ruby, who nodded before sliding off of her back.

Ruby hesitated as she watched Jaune. _Why is he alone? Are they going to ambush me before I can say anything? Pyrrha would have smelled more people, though._ Taking a deep breath, she called out. "Jaune?"

Jaune, whose nerves had been on edge ever since his departure from Vale, spun around, pointing his sword at the voice. "Who's there?" he called, his voice cracking a little. His arm shook. "Ruby? Is that you?"

Slowly, Ruby stepped out of the trees. She stared down Jaune's sword, swallowing loudly before looking at his face. His eyes were wide and filled with emotions: fear, confusion, indecision, and a slight hint of relief. "Hey, Jaune." She looked up at her old friend and smiled.

In an instant, Jaune felt all of his muscles relax as a sense of calm that he hadn't known since the attack flooded him. After going over every horrible scenario in his mind, after spending days thinking she was dead and hours wondering if she was corrupted, he was standing face to face with his oldest friend. For a moment, he forgot the gravity of the situation and grinned back, lowering his sword. "What, no hug?"

Ruby took a step forward, then froze, eying Jaune's sword. She saw a hurt expression come to his face and was immediately flooded with guilt. "Jaune, I…" She shook her head and stepped back again. "I'm sorry. Can you put that down?"

"Yeah, okay." Jaune dropped his sword, feeling numb. _Did she really think I'd stab her in the back if she came over?_ He thought about the others, who were probably entering the woods right now, and sighed. _I guess I can't blame her._ "Listen, Ruby. I don't want to hurt you. Looking at you now, I know I can't do it. I just came to warn you that-"

"I know," Ruby interrupted. "The others are coming to kill me, right?"

Jaune winced at how easily she said those words. "Yeah." He glanced over his shoulder. "They don't want to, but…you know how it is."

"Why are you here?" Ruby asked. "You've been taught the same things they have. Why did you come to warn me?"

"Because…" Jaune stared at his feet. "Well, I saw the way you looked that night. No animal or Grimm could have such a human expression. Also…there was the werewolf you were with."

Ruby blinked. "Oh, that reminds me." She looked over her shoulder. "Pyrrha, you can come out. It's safe."

Pyrrha froze momentarily when Ruby called her, before giving her fur a shake, mentally scolding herself. _Why are you so nervous? He already dropped his sword._ Yet, somehow, she knew that her nervousness had nothing to do with fear.

Truthfully, ever since that night, she had entertained the idea of seeking out the blue-eyed human again. If one could see past her bestial nature, it made sense that more could. Every now and then, she would indulge herself in daydreams of befriending this human and uniting the civilized towns and the wild packs.

Those thoughts had always been mere fantasies, yet here she was, about to meet her human, who she had never truly expected to see again.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, standing in the moonlight and taking a close look at him. He had grown a lot, so he was no longer small or scrawny. He had a nice, young face that complimented his blue eyes, which looked like they sparkled often with laughter. She felt a small amount of sadness when he instinctively took a step back from her.

Jaune gaped, momentarily speechless. _I'm practically nose-to-nose with a werewolf,_ the part of his brain that had tried talking him out of this venture whimpered. It was just like eight years ago, except that this werewolf wasn't being held by brambles. Also, it was much, much bigger.

If he had any doubts concerning this werewolf's identity, they were removed when it turned to the side, presenting its hind leg to him and pushing the fur back. He saw a scar wrapping around the ankle, left by those brambles years ago.

Ruby watched the silent exchange, her brows furrowing with confusion. "What's going on? Pyrrha?" She looked up at her friend. "Why are you doing that? Do you know Jaune?"

Pyrrha nodded once before looking at Jaune. She cocked her head and allowed a smile to come to her muzzle. She hoped that it was a comforting face.

Jaune swallowed loudly, his mouth going dry as he counted the white fangs lining the inside of the beast's mouth. "Pyrrha, huh? That's your name?" His voice came out a bit higher-pitched than he intended. He looked at Ruby. "I, uh, guess I owe you an explanation." He quickly recounted his story to Ruby, who stared at him in utter shock.

"How did you never tell us about that?!" she asked. "Something like that is huge, Jaune! Maybe people would have started to think differently about werewolves. Maybe-"

"Maybe the Elders would have hung me for freeing her," Jaune cut in. "You know how they are." He turned his gaze toward Pyrrha. "I'm just gonna ask this really quick: Have you ever attacked Vale?"

Pyrrha adamantly shook her head, growling softly to emphasize the point. She locked eyes with Jaune and didn't blink.

Jaune forgot how to speak for a moment as those brilliant green eyes fixed on his. He still remembered how they had looked years ago, like layers of green fire entrapped in two orbs. Now, they were older, wiser, and fiercer than they had been before. He started to tremble, feeling more than a little overwhelmed by this powerful, wild presence.

Ruby noticed Jaune's discomfort. "She wants you to know she's telling the truth," she whispered.

Jaune nodded slowly, unable to do much else under that fiery gaze. "I…I believe you." He felt a flood of relief as the werewolf blinked. He realized that he had spoken the truth. Against his better judgment, he believed this werewolf. Everything he had ever been taught was being turned upside down. The others would never believe this.

 _The others!_ "Ruby, we shouldn't be chatting. You need to run! You and your friend need to get out of here before the others get here!"

"I can't, Jaune," Ruby said. "If I run, they'll only follow me. I'm going to try talking to them. It's the only chance we have of saving Blake."

"Blake?" Jaune let out a breathless laugh despite himself. "She's alive too?"

"Yeah, but she's in trouble," Ruby explained. "You see, there are actually two packs in this forest, and-" She stopped when Pyrrha stood on her hind legs, ears perking forward. "Do you hear the others?"

Pyrrha nodded, her lips curling back in a snarl. This would be the moment that determined their fates. If the humans stopped to listen, there would be a chance. If not, only the smallest amount of Dust would spell her and Ruby's doom.

Jaune groaned, turning toward where the red wolf was looking. "Oh boy… Um, get behind me both of you!" He picked up his sword and held up his shield before shouting into the trees. "Hey! Guys! Lower your weapons!"

Weiss's voice immediately responded. "Jaune, you dunce! Stop shouting. You'll summon every wolf in the-" The white-haired Huntress broke through the trees, brandishing her saber. The words died on her lips as she took in the scene in front of her. Her gaze shifted from Jaune to Ruby to the red monstrosity casting a shadow over all of them.

"Weiss, what's…wrong?" Yang stumbled to a halt as she broke through the trees. Her eyes locked with Ruby's. Her breath hitched as those all-too-familiar eyes looked at her, no longer tainted by a wolfish face. Her hands trembled. _I can't do this,_ she thought simply. _There's no way I can do this._

Ren and Nora followed closely, also stopping short when they saw the odd trio before them. They looked at Jaune and slowly lowered their weapons.

Ruby's heart pounded as she looked at her friends. "H-Hey, guys," she muttered. She looked at Yang, whose eyes were starting to well with tears. She looked at Weiss, who looked frozen with shock. She looked at Ren, whose face was hard to read but seemed to be contemplating something. She looked at Nora, who just looked confused. She wanted desperately to run over and hug all of them, forgetting about the last few days entirely.

Jaune cleared his throat. "Uh, guys, I think we need to lower our weapons and talk a bit." The others looked at him. "Obviously, Ruby isn't a savage beast. She was just telling me something about Blake when you showed up. Something about her being in trouble, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes. It's why I'm still alive. I need to save her." She looked at the ground. "Also, I found out that being a werewolf really isn't as bad as people think."

"Nonsense!" Weiss snapped, raising her saber and taking a step forward. "Jaune, come back over here. She's obviously been corrupted by those creatures. The red one is probably feeding her words! We have to do this quickly!" She looked at Ruby, her lip trembling. "I'll make this quick, Ruby. I promise. I know your soul still has a chance."

Jaune moved to stop Weiss and Pyrrha let out a sharp growl. Yang clenched her fists, eyes darting between everyone as she tried to figure out what to do. Ruby raised her hand before any of them could do anything. A tear trickled down her cheek as she stepped forward, stopping when the tip of Weiss's blade was just touching her chest.

"Weiss, Blake is in danger. Whatever you believe, you won't be able to save her without my help and Pyrrha's." She nodded toward Pyrrha. "If you want to kill me when this is over, you can try to do it then. We've been friends for years, Weiss. I'd take the risk to hear you out if you were the one standing here." Her eyes shone with desperation. "Please, Weiss. Listen to me."

Weiss's hand shook. _Don't look at her eyes! Don't look-_ Her gaze locked on that familiar, gentle, innocent face she had grown to love so dearly over the years. It really was Ruby standing before her, even though her clothes were tattered and filthy.

 _The Maidens are testing you!_ she told herself. _You have to stay strong!_ Yet, she still didn't plunge her saber forward.

Winter's words surfaced in her reeling mind. _"I think that we should do what feels right inside. Everyone has a sense that tells them when something is right or wrong, even if the answer isn't clear."_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hand twitched, but still didn't move forward. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to hurt Ruby. She thought of watching her beloved friend's lifeblood pouring to the ground and onto her blade. She thought of how she would feel every day for the rest of her life, haunted by that image. Slowly, shakily, she lowered her hand.

" _The Maidens don't expect us to be perfect. If we always try to listen to what we know is right, they will forgive us any mistakes we make."_

 _Maidens, forgive me._ Weiss opened her eyes to see Ruby smiling at her. To see that smile again was so overwhelmingly wonderful, she started to sob. She dropped her saber and stepped forward, throwing her arms around Ruby.

Pyrrha tensed for a moment, trying to see if the human was going to pull a dagger or something out of her belt. When Ruby hugged back and started to cry, she relaxed.

Jaune, however, stiffened. "Uh, Weiss? The Dust vials?"

Weiss immediately jumped back from Ruby, hurriedly checking the vials at her belt before breathing a sigh of relief. "They're all secure." She looked nervously at Ruby. "I almost forgot. I'm so sorry."

Ruby stared at the vials, shivering a little as she realized how close to death that simple hug had brought her. "It's f-fine."

Yang, unable to hold back anymore, dropped her gauntlets and rushed forward to pick her sister up, hugging her tightly to her chest. "I don't have any Dust. God and Maidens, Ruby, I missed you!"

Ruby groaned, her vision going blurry for a moment. "Yang," she wheezed. "Need air…" She gasped for breath when Yang dropped her. "Ugh… Hi, Ren and Nora."

Nora zipped over, hugging her almost as tightly as Yang. Ren settled for a gentle pat on the shoulder while keeping a wary eye on the red wolf.

After a few more minutes of tears and confused smiles, the group finally settled down enough for Ruby to fully explain the situation. The others listened gravely.

When Ruby was done, Yang let out a low growl. "So, Blake's being kept prisoner by a crazy, human-hating werewolf leader who likes killing for the fun of it? Is that the gist of it?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "Pyrrha already said she'd help, but I don't know what to do. Cinder's pack won't attack Adam's pack directly, and we can't lead the Huntsmen in town to them. They'd just kill Blake along with the others."

Weiss folded her hands thoughtfully, still shaking a little with all of these revelations. "I think…we won't be able to figure all of this out in one night."

"Good point," Jaune agreed. "We'll need to plan this together."

"What if we planned things out in town and met with Ruby and Pyrrha on a regular basis?" Ren suggested. "Plenty of Huntsmen are going on solo food hunts, especially now that spring is here. We could go in pairs and come back with deer or rabbits so we don't arouse suspicion."

"Pyrrha's a good hunter. We could give you meat to take back," Ruby suggested.

They eventually decided that Jaune and Yang would meet Ruby and Pyrrha the following day at a clearing a few miles into the forest. It would be during the sunlit hours, so they could easily play it off as a deer-hunting trip.

Weiss looked up at the moon before standing reluctantly. "We should probably go back," she muttered, looking sadly at Ruby.

Ruby, on the other hand, couldn't stop smiling. Her friends hadn't killed her! Better still, they all acted like they just might accept her, wolf nature and all. "Don't worry. I'll see you in a few days."

"I know, but…" Weiss bit her lip and shook her head. "Never mind. I'll see you then." She picked up her saber and walked briskly into the trees.

Yang scooped her sister into another hug. "She's still getting used to this. So are all of us. Take care, sis." She glanced at Pyrrha. "And, um, thanks for taking care of her."

Pyrrha nodded her head, smiling a little. _These humans are far more reasonable than I thought they would be,_ she mused, glancing at Jaune. _Perhaps we can all be friends, after all. After we find Blake, I could talk to Cinder, and…_ She quickly reined her thoughts in. _One thing at a time, Pyrrha._

Jaune cleared his throat as he looked at the red wolf. "It was, uh, nice seeing you again." He hesitated before holding out his hand. Pyrrha blinked and let out a loud huff. He jumped in surprise, wondering if he had done something wrong. Then, he noticed a cheerful glimmer in the wolf's eyes. _Was that…a laugh?_

Still chuffing with amusement, Pyrrha extended her clawed hand, gently grasping the human's. It felt so small and soft compared to hers. Were these really the hands of a Grimm and werewolf killer?

Jaune barely squeezed Pyrrha's paw as he shook it, still trying to reconcile the sensation of pawpads touching his palm and sharp claws brushing his wrist. He managed to return her smile. _Is that a smile? I can't tell._

Ruby stepped close to Jaune, hugging him tightly around the middle. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you at first," she murmured. "Thank you so much, Jaune."

Jaune readily returned the hug, nuzzling the top of his friend's head. "Take care of yourself, okay?" he whispered.

Ruby nodded. "I will." She stepped back, smiling at her friends and casting a sad look toward where Weiss had left. Pyrrha crouched down next to her and she climbed on, urging her back into the trees.

The cool night air on her face wasn't enough to push back the emotions rising within her. She bent down so that she was close to Pyrrha's neck. "Do you think we have a chance?" she asked.

Pyrrha, of course, said nothing. The same question was running through her head in that moment. She just continued to run as she tried to sort out her jumbled thoughts.

 _One way or another,_ she thought. _There's no turning back from the path we've set ourselves on._

 **And now, we finally reach the chapters showing interaction and development between the humans and werewolves. These will be the meat of the story. As for the people wondering when we'll know what's going on with Blake, don't worry. It'll be a few chapters, but she will get her spotlight. See you next week. Peace out!**


	8. Wolves in the Daytime

**Happy Friday, everyone! This week has been killing me. I've been actively fighting writer's block on multiple pieces that I've been wanting to type for Wattpad. Thankfully, this fic is still getting juice. I have a month's worth of backlog for it at this point! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

The following day, Jaune and Yang left Vale discreetly, slipping into the woods in a way that was already becoming too familiar.

Yang was walking fast, making it necessary for Jaune to jog to keep up. He understood, of course. After days of thinking her sister was dead, she was being given the chance to see her again and help save her best friend, who was also miraculously alive somewhere.

Jaune was also eager to see Ruby. Though their meeting would mostly consist of planning for Blake's eventual rescue, he reasoned that there would be some time to just sit and talk.

He was also incredibly curious as to what he would see when he went to this meeting. It was daytime, so both Ruby and Pyrrha would be in their human forms. Until now, he had only seen the red wolf in her bestial shape. What was she like as a human? Was she a total savage, like the Church painted ordinary werewolves to be? Could she speak? Would she even resemble a human, or would she appear as some strange, wolfish being even in the daylight? He had never seen a werewolf in its human form up close before. The only exceptions were the people who got bitten during raids, but they were killed long before any wolfish features could come to light.

 _Ruby looks normal,_ he reasoned. _Maybe Pyrrha will too. Then again, Ruby could be normal because she hasn't been a werewolf for a long time._

"Hey, Jaune! I'll leave you behind if you can't keep up. Come on!" Yang's impatient voice called from a few yards ahead.

"Coming!" Jaune ran to catch up with her. He remembered to look around for any Grimm or hostile werewolves.

They got to the designated meeting place, but the two werewolves weren't there yet. Yang started pacing back and forth.

"You okay?" Jaune asked, looking at his friend with concern.

"Yes. No. I don't know…" Yang groaned, rubbing irritably at her forehead. "I'm still not sure what to think of all this. My sister and best friend are werewolves instead of dead, and we're helping them out rather than killing them like we're supposed to be doing. I mean, theoretically, we could kill them both once we get Blake back, but I don't think I have it in me."

"I know what you mean," Jaune said. "I knew from the beginning that I couldn't do it."

"I kinda figured, with the way you went off to warn Ruby and all…" Yang bit her lip, staring at the ground. "It should've been me who thought to do that, not you."

"Well, don't forget that I had more of a bias in her favor," Jaune reminded her. After the meeting with Ruby, he had come clean about meeting Pyrrha when he was young. "It's like how Weiss doesn't know how to react. You guys just wanted to save Ruby's soul." He shook his head. "Now though, I don't think it's in any danger."

At that moment, the rustling of some branches signaled the approach of two figures. Jaune and Yang tensed briefly before Ruby came into view, closely followed by a tall, red-haired young woman.

Pyrrha's eyes found Jaune's immediately and she smiled. It was a friendly smile, though there was a definite feral edge that reminded Jaune of her wolfish grin from the night before. Her green eyes, terrifying in her wolf form, were downright mesmerizing in her human form. Her long, red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Unlike Ruby, who wore her torn clothes from home, the older werewolf was clad only in short pants and a loose tunic. Jaune quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks turning a little pink.

Ruby immediately ran over to Yang, throwing her arms around her. "Hi, sis! Owowow! You're strangling me! Air!" she groaned as Yang dropped her, shaking herself before rushing to hug Jaune. "Hey, Jaune!" She squeezed him tightly while nodding to Pyrrha. "Yang, Jaune, you met Pyrrha already."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said, nodding her head courteously. Her blood was singing with excitement. She still couldn't believe that she was really doing this. She was talking with her human from years ago. Not only that, but she was now officially on speaking terms with _several_ humans!

In the sunlight, she was truly able to appreciate his eyes. They were the same color as the spring sky. His blond hair, which had been muted during the night, now shone like gold. It was similar to the hair of Ruby's sister. Both of the humans were simply beautiful creatures. Pyrrha liked Yang's lavender eyes. She'd never seen eyes like that before. According to Ruby, they took on a reddish tinge when Yang was angry.

 _She would definitely make a good werewolf,_ Pyrrha thought, though she didn't voice the sentiment out loud. She had a feeling that such a statement would be taken as an insult.

Jaune bowed his head briefly before holding his hand out to Pyrrha. "It's nice to see you again."

Pyrrha shook his hand, chuckling to herself at how formal he was being, despite the fact that this was their third meeting. "Likewise." There was a strength in the human's warm, calloused hand that she hadn't noticed when her stronger wolf paw had enclosed it the night before.

With the pleasantries out of the way, the four sat down and began discussing what they knew. Unfortunately, they didn't have a lot to go by.

"Adam's pack controls most of this area," Pyrrha explained. "My pack's territory is limited to the base of the mountain, the wastelands to the west, and some of the woods to the south and east. His forces are considerably strong and numerous. Cinder estimates that his pack is at least three times the size of our own."

"Is there any other information we can use?" Yang wondered.

"Sun thinks that Adam took Blake and me because he…liked us." Ruby shuddered a little at the thought. "That's why he bit us without killing us."

"Liked you? What do you-?" Jaune stopped when Yang gave him a look. After a moment of silence, he guessed Ruby's meaning. "Wait, you mean…UGH!" His insides squirmed as he pictured what Blake was likely going through. "Yeah, okay. This needs to be done soon. If the pack is too big to attack directly, couldn't we try using stealth? Ren's pretty good with that."

"That's what I had planned on," Pyrrha agreed. "The problem is that no one has seen far enough into Adam's territory to tell how things are laid out. Cinder doesn't want to risk attacking him directly until we have more wolves."

"More wolves?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "I hope she's not looking at Vale."

Pyrrha shook her head. "She's not stupid. She wouldn't try attacking so soon after Adam's raid. Besides, bitten wolves take time to rehabilitate. She's hoping that things will be better by the end of spring."

She shifted uncomfortably as she thought about how things were at the dens. The effects of the season were beginning to show themselves, and many of the males were giving her a great deal of attention. Though an adult and in season, she was able to fend off her baser instincts, as she had no interest in anyone in the pack. She kept Ruby close, knowing that a new whelp would probably be unused to the new sensations and might do something stupid if not watched carefully.

Ruby blinked. "Why would things be better by the end of- Oh…" Her face flushed. "Right."

Yang, on the other hand, sat bolt upright. "Wait, so werewolves have their mating season now?" At Pyrrha's nod, her face became pale. "God and Maidens, we need to get Blake out of there as soon as possible!" If it was true that Adam "liked" Blake, there was no telling what he'd do as spring ran its course.

Ruby gasped while Jaune made a strangled noise in his throat. Pyrrha put a hand to her mouth. Despite the season, she hadn't even thought about what that would mean for Blake until Yang brought it up.

After a moment of silence, Jaune spoke. "If you can't risk your pack, then maybe it's possible for us to do something. A hunt deeper into werewolf territory isn't unusual, especially after a successful one like what we had before. We all make up a hunting group, so we won't have to bring along anyone who isn't in on this plan. We can even tell the truth to the Elders when we bring nothing back: We were scouting the area."

Ruby perked up. "Yeah! If you can find out enough, Pyrrha or I could slip in to get her out. All we need to do then is make up some kind of story for Cinder so she'll let Blake in the pack."

They continued to talk and scheme, but eventually had to agree that no further planning could happen until after a patrol was made into Adam's territory. Yang walked off with Ruby once the meeting ended.

"So, how've things been, sis?" she asked, glancing at Ruby's tattered clothes. "What are the other werewolves like? Are they all like Pyrrha?"

Ruby shook her head. "Not really. There are a few who are nice, like Sun. Most of them are kinda aloof. Pyrrha's a bit of an outcast because of some pack politics and a bunch of people thinking she'll fight Cinder for leadership."

Yang blinked. "Wait, really?" A grin started to spread across her face. "What if she _does_? Then, she can make the whole pack help us get Blake back, and-"

"And most of them would die," Ruby finished. "The pack isn't strong enough. That's why Cinder's never attacked Adam directly. Besides, Pyrrha doesn't want to be leader."

"Oh." Yang's shoulders slumped. "I guess it can't be that easy, huh?"

While Ruby and Yang talked, Jaune looked at Pyrrha, unsure of what to say. "Um, thanks for being friends with Ruby. She was probably really scared at first."

"She was," Pyrrha affirmed, frowning slightly. "I didn't realize that humans thought such horrible things about werewolves. She was convinced that she was damned simply because of what she was. A part of her might still think that."

Jaune winced. "Yeah, the Church and the Elders kinda… Yeah." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's hard when you're raised to think a certain way, you know?"

"What are your thoughts?" Pyrrha asked, watching Jaune's face carefully. "I mean, you must have known that werewolves weren't simple beasts, since you were able to speak with me that one time."

"I still wasn't sure," Jaune admitted. "I mean, you could have been a fluke, or I could have dreamed the whole thing. I couldn't tell anyone without risking getting in trouble. Then, I started training as a Huntsman and werewolf raids became more of a thing, and…" He trailed off with a shrug.

Noticing Pyrrha's disappointed look, he added: "But, I didn't enjoy killing werewolves. Not in the way I enjoy fighting Grimm, anyway. It was just something I did when I had to. Also, you were part of the reason I decided to warn Ruby instead of hunting her down."

Pyrrha's expression softened. "I'm surprised you recognized me."

"Well, I've never seen another wolf with bright green eyes and pure red fur like yours."

"My mother had those features, though she didn't like joining raids." Pyrrha thought back to her parents. Neither one had been particularly for attacking human settlements and never joined raids when they occurred. It had been one of many issues that had put them at odds with Cinder.

"Didn't?" Jaune's voice took on a sympathetic tone as he noticed the past tense Pyrrha used.

"They both died in a battle with Adam's pack. It was a year or so after you saved me, so I was still young at the time." Pyrrha's eyes clouded. "Apparently, it was their dying wish that I challenge Cinder and lead the pack to glory."

"I'm sorry," Jaune murmured. "Do you plan on leading the pack?"

"No. That's the problem," Pyrrha sighed. "Many expect me to, and the fact that it was their last wish makes me feel like I should want to, even though I don't." She shook her head. "Cinder has flaws, but she's a good leader." She looked at Jaune. "I'm sorry. You probably aren't interested in pack issues."

"Actually, I am," Jaune replied honestly. "I'm probably one of the only humans to ever speak to a werewolf in ages. I mean, if you don't include the generic 'I'm going to destroy you!' battle cries." He thought of Cardin and rolled his eyes.

Pyrrha snickered. "So, Huntsmen really use battle cries?"

"Not good Huntsmen," Jaune said bluntly. "Imagine teams of hotheads who love swinging heavy pieces of metal around with no real strategy."

That led to a discussion about the loudmouthed betas that Pyrrha often had to deal with, which led to comparing notes about which group of jerks was the worst. Cardin and his cronies eventually won out, as Mercury and Emerald wouldn't be the types to set fire to homes due to superstition.

As the sun sank lower, Jaune and Yang reluctantly took their leave, holding some rabbits that Pyrrha had killed for them before the meeting. "I used my claws, not my fangs, don't worry," she assured them. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"Me too," Jaune replied, nodding at her before pulling Ruby into another hug. "Take care of yourself, okay? We'll get on that patrol as soon as possible. Blake will be just fine."

"I know." Ruby closed her eyes as she hugged back. "We've got Vale's best strategist on our side."

"Don't forget that Ren's basically a ninja. We got this," Yang added as Ruby stepped away from Jaune to hug her. "See ya, sis. If any of the boys in the pack get out of line, claw their noses off."

"I'll take care of that," Pyrrha said. "Worry not."

The two groups parted ways, Jaune and Yang returning to Vale, Pyrrha and Ruby circling around so they could say that they had been patrolling the borders. If their plans went as smoothly as their meeting had gone, Blake would surely be safe and sound by the end of the season.

….

Ruby was in her wolf form as she padded around the dens, trying to get used to the energy that coursed through her. If she wanted to be of any help to Blake and the others, she'd have to learn more about her new abilities. Noticing a dead tree with several claw marks on it, she stood on her hind legs and started swiping at it.

Her nails cut through the wood like butter, and she was a little stunned at just how sharp they were. She stared at her paws, grinning as she took another swing.

It didn't take long for her bestial nature to take over. Soon, she was full-on attacking the dead tree, making it creak and break with all the stress she was putting on it. Finally, there was a snap as it fell to the side. Ruby stood over it, panting a little with the exertion.

Then, she noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see one of the males looking at her with eyes as slate-gray as his fur. She faintly remembered that his name was Mercury.

The larger wolf was giving her an odd look. There was a strange gleam in his eye that Ruby could not understand. She tilted her head to show her confusion.

In response, Mercury's tail started wagging and he took a few steps closer, making a rumbling sound in the back of his throat.

Ruby's ears flattened and she felt her tail going between her legs. There was something weird about the male wolf's scent, something that she knew was important for some reason. Whatever it was, it made her nervous.

Mercury paused only briefly at her change of expression before moving closer, touching his nose to hers and sniffing. His ear flicked once and he licked her shoulder.

His scent washed over Ruby and she suddenly realized what it meant. She jumped backward, shaking her head and growling sharply. When Mercury tried to take another step forward, she glared at him.

Her silver eyes narrowed as she fixed them on his gray ones. Was she not being clear enough? _Not interested,_ she tried to say without words. _Definitely not interested!_ Her glare deepened and, to her astonishment, Mercury started backing off. His ears flattened and he bowed his head submissively as he moved away from her. Once he was a good distance away, he ran off with his tail between his legs, still not looking directly at her.

Confused, Ruby started toward the den, so she could ask Pyrrha about what had happened. On the way back, she noticed the red and gold form of Cinder staring at her a few yards away, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh, Ruby! I'm so sorry I wasn't with you." Pyrrha shook her head as Ruby finished telling of her encounter, silently berating herself. She had been talking with Sun and the others, and hadn't realized that Ruby had wandered off on her own. "You really should stay with me until the mating season ends. None of the males will force themselves on you, but you might end up doing something you wouldn't normally have."

"Honestly, I didn't feel anything but nervous when he came close," Ruby said. "I'm more confused about how scared he seemed at the end."

"That was the alpha stare," Pyrrha said calmly. "I had a feeling that you'd be an alpha, and it looks like I was right." She tilted her head. "But, you really didn't feel anything? For most whelps, spring can be…overwhelming, like how the first transformation is."

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I've never really thought about that kind of stuff. And I really didn't feel anything."

"I see." Pyrrha nodded. "Well, I guess I won't have to worry as much about you as I had thought. Still, stay close to me, okay?"

"Okay." Ruby thought for a second. "Should I apologize to Mercury for using the stare on him like that?"

"Absolutely not," Pyrrha said firmly. "He wouldn't have forced himself on you, but he should have backed off immediately when you didn't express interest. Besides, he shouldn't have been going after a whelp in the first place. I'll talk to Cinder about it tomorrow."

 _Cinder…_ At the mention of the leader's name, Ruby thought back to that moment when Cinder had looked at her. She hadn't been able to read her expression, but she had a feeling that the pack leader had watched her encounter with Mercury. What did that mean?

Still feeling confused and a little shaky, Ruby joined Pyrrha on her bed, curling up against the older girl for comfort as she fell asleep.

 **One of my headcanons concerning Ruby is that she's asexual, but romantically attracted to women. So, that's how I tend to write her. Are you glad to see Jaune finally talking with Pyrrha? I know I am! It only goes up from here. The next few chapters were even more fun to type, and I can't wait for you all to see them! Until next week, peace out.**


	9. The Plan

**Hello, beauties! It is Werewolf Friday again! I hope you're excited, because this chapter features some more early Arkos cuteness. Enjoy!**

The following day saw Weiss, Jaune, and Nora venturing into the woods to meet the werewolves. Weiss had filled her bag with paper and a few rough sketches that the group had made of their plan. She had wanted to bring clothes for Ruby, but that idea was struck down, as the pack would likely wonder where the new clothes had come from.

Jaune, as the most tactical of the group, had decided that it would be preferable if he could be at most of the meetings. He was still going over what they had decided in his head. He didn't like it, as it exposed Ruby to a lot of danger, but it was the best that they could come up with that didn't involve risking the town or Pyrrha's pack.

It started with the humans patrolling into Adam's territory and finding out what they could about the borders. If they didn't find out what they wanted to the first night, more patrols would be necessary. Once they found out which parts of the territory were more or less guarded than the others, they'd start launching small attacks on the more guarded areas. This would theoretically cause Adam to post more guards in those places, further neglecting the less guarded parts. Then, on a night decided in advance, the humans would stage an attack on the point furthest away from the least guarded point. During this time, Ruby, who has never been seen by Adam's pack in her wolf form and was less likely to be recognized, would disguise her scent and enter the territory to search for Blake.

It was not a perfect plan by any means, and a lot depended on luck. There was no telling where Blake would be or how long Ruby would have to sneak through an unfamiliar area. Still, it was the best they could do with their limited resources and need for secrecy.

When they reached the meeting place, Ruby and Pyrrha were already there. They were sitting against a tree, Ruby leaning into Pyrrha, looking like she was half-dozing.

Weiss stopped short, a frown coming to her face. When Ruby looked up, however, she quickly forced a smile. "I hope we're not late."

"Not at all," Pyrrha said, giving Ruby a fond look as the younger girl immediately sprang up and rushed toward the white-haired human. _So, this is the famous Weiss._ She felt a rush of joy when she saw that her human had returned again. Another small human was also with them. Ruby had described a very excitable friend who was borderline maniacal. What had her name been?

"Hiya, Pyrrha! Nice to see you again!" Nora chirped, bounding over and holding out her hand. "I'm Nora. No hard feelings if I ever swung my hammer at you, right?"

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh at the girl's cheery manner. "Of course not. Forgive me if I ever bared my fangs at you." She gladly shook Nora's hand, noting how strong and forceful the small Huntress's grip was. _I like her already!_

Ruby, meanwhile, was tightly hugging Weiss. "Oh, Weiss! I'm so happy you came this time! I missed you! I mean, I missed everyone of course, but I really, really wanted to see you today!"

Weiss's face was red, partially due to Ruby's close proximity, partially due to the fact that she was rapidly losing air. "Hrk! I'm happy to see you too, Ruby." She returned the hug, not complaining about the thorough squeezing she was being subjected to. Those small, strong arms felt the same as they always had.

She took a moment to appreciate the fact that she was with Ruby again. There were some minor differences, like the fact that she smelled more like spring water and grass than the rose-scented soap she had always used. Her clothes and cloak were tattered and held some grass stains. There was also a slight feral edge to her silver eyes that hadn't been present before. Still, she was there and she was alive.

A slight stinging sensation behind her eyes made Weiss blink a few times. She held Ruby closer, hoping that the feeling would go away in a few seconds.

Pyrrha patiently waited for Ruby and Weiss to have their reunion. She turned to Jaune with a smile. "Hello again!"

"Hi, Pyrrha," Jaune replied. "How are you? Were you guys able to get back to the dens without them suspecting anything?"

"Oh, yes. It was a simple matter of running toward one of the borders and then returning from that direction." Pyrrha waved a hand dismissively. "The pack has no reason to suspect us of anything, much less fraternizing with Huntsmen."

"That's good," Jaune said. "I guess it's the same with us. As long as we bring game back, we're fine."

"I hunted a deer this morning, if that helps," Pyrrha said. "It's about a mile to the west. I can fetch it after our meeting."

"Thanks! I'll help with that, if you want," Jaune offered, before realizing that this werewolf probably carried deer over one shoulder on a regular basis. His cheeks flushed. "I mean, if you need any help."

"I wouldn't mind the company. Besides, it'll allow Ruby to spend more time with Weiss and Nora, since they weren't here yesterday." Pyrrha tried to sound nonchalant, though the prospect of being able to have a long conversation with her human was very appealing.

It seemed that, the more time she spent around the humans or hearing about them from Ruby, the more curious she became. With Jaune in particular, the meeting from a few nights ago felt like fate.

Her parents had always believed in destiny, as shown by their premonition that Pyrrha would one day lead the pack. Despite their misguided goals, they had managed to instill in their daughter the sense that things happened for a reason, and that coincidences usually had some meaning. What were the chances that the human who had spoken to and saved Pyrrha years ago was the same one who would save her charge from death? And now, they were cooperating in an effort to save another friend from danger. What would happen next? Pyrrha's recurring fantasy of friendship between the werewolves and the civilized towns suddenly seemed more plausible than ever before. When she looked at Jaune, she was convinced that he would play a large role in that dream, if it ever came to pass.

Once the greetings were out of the way, the group sat down and discussed the plan as it stood. Pyrrha and Ruby agreed to it, though Pyrrha had an extra suggestion. "Ruby has mentioned that you have a friend who is very skilled at sneaking. Ren, wasn't it? I think that, during your raids on the border, he should be sent in to tease the less guarded areas. If he gets in, he might be able to find where Blake is being held. Also, it might be beneficial to send him with some Dust vials after Ruby when she goes in to look for Blake. If Adam is as obsessed with Blake as we think, he will likely give chase once he realizes that she's missing."

Nora made a noise in the back of her throat. Though she had total faith in his skills, she didn't like the idea of Ren going into werewolf territory alone.

Pyrrha noticed the sound. "I know several methods of disguising scent. Talk to him about it, and see if he's willing. I honestly think it would help in the long run."

"Oh! I have another idea!" Ruby spoke up. "Pyrrha, remember when you used your alpha stare on the Grimm? What if, when I go in to rescue Blake, you use that to make some Grimm attack other parts of the border? That'll draw away even more of Adam's forces!"

Jaune's eyes lit up as he thought of something else. "Or, they could attack the border first. Then, we could follow the Grimm and it would look like we were chasing them. That'll keep Adam's pack from suspecting anything." He paused, brows furrowing. "Wait… You can control Grimm?! What's an alpha stare?"

Ruby quickly explained what she had learned about werewolf rankings, hesitantly adding that she was also an alpha wolf. She winced when Weiss shot her a sharp look.

"How did you figure something like that out?" It was hard for Weiss to not sound judgmental. _The idea that these beasts can worm into your mind and force you to do things…_

Ruby's face turned red and she stared at the ground. "Uh... Well, there was a guy in the pack who…" Mumble, mumble. "And he didn't take the hint, so…" Mumble.

It took a moment to realize what Ruby was saying. Then, Weiss gasped softly, her heart sinking. "Oh, Ruby! I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you?" She felt her blood boil at the thought of some uncivilized dog trying to force himself on her Ruby. _Not_ my _Ruby,_ she reminded herself. _Stop that._

"No one in the pack would do that," Pyrrha said quickly, noticing the concerned looks on the humans' faces. Now that their town's religious beliefs weren't in the way, it was easy to see just how much they cared about each other. They were almost like a small pack, in a way. "Mercury is just slower at understanding certain things. I talked with Cinder and have been keeping Ruby with me at all times. Once the mating season is over, there shouldn't be an issue."

 _That's right. Jaune said it was the mating season for them._ Weiss glanced at Ruby, her mouth going dry. _Is that why she and Pyrrha became so close so quickly?_

"So, what is this scent-disguising thingy? Does it work?" Nora asked anxiously. "I don't want Ren getting hurt. I mean, I don't want Ruby getting hurt when she goes in, but since she's a werewolf, she might not get attacked on sight, and-"

"And you're totally in love with Ren," Ruby cut in, giggling at Nora's stricken expression. "Don't give me that look. Basically everyone but Ren knows it."

"It's a simple procedure," Pyrrha said. "Though…I suggest that Ren wears clothes that he doesn't care about on the night he sneaks in. He'll probably want to burn them when he's done, actually."

Ruby made a face. "Wait, is this the same thing we're going to use to disguise my scent?" At Pyrrha's nod, she groaned. "I hope Blake appreciates what great friends we are!"

After discussing the plans for a few more minutes, Jaune and Pyrrha retired to fetch the deer. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Pyrrha frequently slowing down to allow her human companion to catch up.

"Sorry," Jaune said the third time she had to stop and wait for him. "I thought I was better at forest trekking than this."

"Don't be ashamed," Pyrrha said. "No human can hope to match a werewolf who's lived here her whole life. You seem to keep up with your friends just fine."

"Yeah," Jaune allowed. "I'm not really as much of a fighter, though. I mean, I'm good enough, but I'm more of a tactician and healer than anything."

"Those are very useful skills, and not as common as one would think," Pyrrha said, thinking back to all of the werewolves she had seen die of sickness in the past. "Basic knowledge of herbs can only get one so far. Being truly skilled in the art of healing saves lives."

"I'd be happier if I could heal the minds of some of the people in our town," Jaune admitted, breathing a sigh.

"Like those humans you mentioned who burned the Faunus homes?" Pyrrha asked, her lip curling with distaste. "I still can't believe how divisive humans can be. Why make more enemies than you already have?"

Jaune shrugged. "Blake used to say that people try to pick fights because they can't find any other purpose or meaning in their own lives. She always thought Cardin and his group were totally pathetic."

Talking about the quiet cat Faunus caused him to think about what she was potentially going through right then. A sick feeling rose in his stomach. "I'll be so glad when we finally get her back."

"Is she your mate?" Pyrrha asked, genuinely curious.

"Blake?" Jaune let out a short laugh. "Nah. Too quiet and stern for me. She's a good friend, though. I'm not as close to her as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang are, but I've always liked her. She was the best tracker in our hunting group. We all worked well together."

He paused to climb over a large fallen tree, feeling a mild blow to his pride as Pyrrha easily jumped over it. "So, what about you? You mentioned the werewolf mating season. Any nice guys in the pack?" As he spoke, he wondered at how easily he was asking about a topic that, in Vale, would be seen as totally improper in polite conversation. He supposed that the ease came mostly from how casually Pyrrha approached the subject. Werewolves seemed to be far more casual than humans and Faunus in many ways, yet incredibly traditional in others.

"There are a few kind males, but none I'm interested in," Pyrrha replied. "As I said the other day, being assigned the destiny of leading the pack comes with some social drawbacks. Even if I wanted to court someone, I feel that anyone in the pack would be too intimidated to approach me."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha sympathetically. "That sounds pretty lonely." He paused before adding: "You know, if we find Blake and she's okay, I guess you could say that things have worked out really well for all of us. You'll have Ruby and Blake to keep you company in the pack, and we know that werewolves aren't the monsters that stories portray you as. Maybe Ruby and Blake getting turned will end up being a good thing." He shook his head. "I can't believe I'm thinking that."

"I feel the same way!" Pyrrha said eagerly before pausing, her cheeks flushing a bit with embarrassment. "To be honest, I've thought of you frequently since you saved me years ago. I've entertained a fantasy of seeing you again and somehow bridging the gap between your people and mine. Imagine what we could learn if werewolves, humans, and Faunus could be friends!" Even as she spoke, she could hear how childish her words sounded. She averted her gaze.

Jaune, however, found himself getting caught up in the werewolf's enthusiasm. He imagined for a moment what it would be like if the werewolves could be allies with the people of Vale. Between the wolves and the Huntsmen, they'd almost never have to worry about the Grimm again. They could rely on the werewolves for hunting while focusing on other crafts within the town, and establish a trade relationship with the pack. It seemed so impossible.

And yet… "A few days ago, I would've thought that working together with werewolves like this was impossible," he said aloud. "But, now look at us. Maybe more can happen after we find Blake. I'm definitely okay with the idea of everyone being friends." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, feeling his cheeks turning warm.. "I…I think I'd like to be your friend, Pyrrha."

A bright smile came to Pyrrha's face at those words. "Likewise." She turned to look at him, and their eyes met. There was no fear or mistrust in their gazes, despite the fact that they were natural enemies and had only known each other for a few days. There was only curiosity and anticipation for the future. The warmth that rose in her chest during that quick glance lasted until long after they had taken the deer back to the group and parted ways.

 **Several smaller plot points have been coming to me as the story develops, such as Weiss being jealous of Pyrrha. Other plot points, like something you'll see next week, literally came to me while I was in the process of typing a chapter. The next chapter will detail the first patrol along Adam's borders. Stay tuned! Peace out.**


	10. First Patrol

**Hello, everyone! We have reached chapter 10! Double digits! When I first started this, I thought that this would be the halfway point, but this is turning into a much longer piece than I had originally planned. I hope you enjoy it!**

On the night of the first patrol into Adam's territory, Weiss went to the Church. Her head was bowed as she walked down the aisle leading through the pews. This was normal, so no one was likely to guess that her posture was due less to reverence and more to guilt and confusion. When she reached the five altars, she knelt down. Only then did she chance a look at the portrait of God.

A smiling, white-bearded face regarded her with the same expression it always had. Mentally, Weiss smacked herself for being so silly as to anticipate anything else. Part of her had expected to see the painted face glaring at her with disapproval. _Things like that don't happen,_ she reminded herself _._

But then, if that was true, that meant that God and the Maidens could very well be mad at her. Their portraits wouldn't change, but the gazes of the real ones could be very angry. Weiss shivered at the thought.

There was no going back at this point. She was already in too deep. She had repeatedly spared the lives of werewolves and even _conversed_ with them. Worse still was the ugly flare of jealousy that had risen in her chest when she saw the closeness between Pyrrha and Ruby. That could only mean one thing: She was still in love with her old friend. She was in love with a werewolf.

Her shoulders shook as she knelt in front of God's altar. There were no Dust urns, like there were for the Maidens. Instead, the space in front of the white portrait held a thick book bound in ivory and gold leaf. It contained the Scriptures of the One God and the Four Maidens. _Winter says you don't hold all the answers,_ she thought. _But, would you be able to help me?_

"Weiss?"

Weiss jumped a little at the sound of her sister's voice. When she looked up, she knew that some of her inner conflicts were reflected in her eyes. There was no helping it. "Hello, Winter."

"What is wrong?" One perfect brow was raised as Winter regarded her little sister. While kneeling before God's altar was certainly acceptable, it generally wasn't done on a regular basis. People often approached the Maidens, due to how much closer they seemed to mortals. God was who they approached when they were at their lowest point and needed guidance that the Maidens couldn't offer. Weiss had never knelt before this altar before.

Knowing it would do no good to lie, Weiss elected to tell a half-truth. "My feelings concerning Ruby and Blake have not improved."

Winter nodded, kneeling down next to her sister. "Is it continued grief, or something else?"

Weiss opened and closed her mouth a few times before shaking her head mutely. She wanted to pour her heart out to her sister, feel those strong arms wrap around her shoulders, and hear that firm voice telling her exactly what to do. She couldn't do that, though. If Winter knew what was happening, she would never speak to Weiss again. She would be duty-bound to turn her in to the Elders. Weiss couldn't even vent partially, because there was too much of a risk that she'd say too much accidentally.

When it became clear that Weiss wasn't going to tell her, Winter sighed. "If you can't confide in me, then I hope you can find some comfort in God. Tell him all that's troubling you, if no one else. He will listen, as will I if you decide to come to me."

Weiss nodded, her lip trembling as she forced a smile. "Thank you, Winter." She bowed to the portrait before standing up. "I…will be going on a patrol tonight. Would you give me a blessing before I leave?"

"Of course." Immediately, Winter changed from a concerned sister to a calm priestess. Raising her hand, she did the Sign of the Five-Pointed Star, representing God at the top, and then the four Maidens in the points below. "In the name of God and the Maidens, I bless you as you go forth in their name. May Spring grant you vitality, may Summer grant you joy, may Fall grant you bounty, and may Winter grant you wisdom. May God's watchful eye see that you remain on his path. So may it be." She leaned down and kissed the top of Weiss's head. "Go well, little sister."

Warm tears streamed down Weiss's cheeks as she left the Church. She adjusted her saber at her side, remembering when she had come so close to plunging it through Ruby's heart. That memory alone almost made her throw her weapon away, but she quickly regained control of her emotions.

 _That's enough of that,_ she scolded herself. _You have work to do tonight. Blake needs you._

Having a task to accomplish helped immensely with forcing her worried thoughts away. It was almost better than anything the Church could do.

…

Jaune's nerves were on high-alert as the group went through the forest. The past few days had almost been enough to make him forget that danger lurked between the trees. Now, he had to forget about Ruby and Pyrrha and remind himself that the werewolves they would meet tonight, if any, would gladly kill them if given the chance.

 _Unless we're really lucky and run into Blake,_ he thought. That would be nice, certainly, but it was pretty clear that that wouldn't happen. If speculation was to be believed, Adam would have her at the center of the territory, potentially trapped somewhere. The mental image of Blake being held in a dirty cave with a grinning wolf looming over her made Jaune shudder, and he tried to think about something else.

Instead, he fingered the scraps of cloth in his pocket. They were a newer part of the plan that Ren had come up with.

When they were younger, the group had fantasized about excelling as Huntsmen, to the point of being renowned heroes throughout the kingdom. They planned everything, from what they'd name their horses, to what each person's coat of arms would look like. Jaune's was simple: two golden arcs on a blue background. Some were more elaborate, like Ruby's and Weiss's. Blake's had been a black flower on a dark purple background.

Over the course of the day, Ren had painted all of their symbols on different scraps of cloth and gave them out. If they were scattered around during the patrol, they might be taken by the wind to the inner parts of the territory. The werewolves wouldn't know their meaning, but if Blake saw them, she might figure out that the others were looking for her.

They paused as they reached the border. Pyrrha had described in detail the path they would have to take to skirt the western side, the one that bordered Cinder's land. After that, it was up to them to figure the other parts out.

Ren knelt down, examining the ground. "There are lots of tracks." He narrowed his eyes as he tried to see some of the trees. "Further in, there are claw marks on the bark."

They walked a few more miles in, Jaune's sword arm shaking whenever a bush rustled. He looked at the trees every now and again, noticing clawmarks on most of them. When they stopped again, he listened for any sign of approaching werewolves or Grimm.

It wasn't until their next stop that something occurred to him. "Can we expect any weak spots here? Won't all of this border be heavily-marked, since it's right next to another pack's territory?"

The others frowned, realizing that he was right.

"In that case," Weiss said promptly. "Patrols on this border should focus on finding out exactly when the wolves come to different areas to reinforce the boundaries. It would be better if we can get Blake out on this side, after all."

Nora groaned. "Why do we have to find this out? We've been hunting here for years. Haven't other Huntsmen figured stuff like that out?"

"Not really," Yang reminded her. "Vale has always thought werewolves are stupid animals. We just hunt down what we can find and kill them. Tracking stuff like that isn't usually a thing."

Ren's brows furrowed. "But…even animals have a pattern of behavior." He shook his head slowly. "We've blindly followed so many things, haven't we?"

Weiss shifted uncomfortably, her thoughts returning to the Church and her father. _What even do we believe anymore? So many things are different from how we thought they were…_ She thought back to her time in front of the altars and shook her head. _The Maidens will forgive me if I'm wrong, and commend me if I'm right. I have to believe that much._

They skirted the rest of the border, dropping cloths at intervals and keeping an eye on how recent some claw marks were compared to others. As they reached the northernmost end of the border, they heard several approaching werewolves.

They readied their battle stances. There was no running away or hiding. The wolves would detect their scent and give chase. The air was charged as the footsteps drew closer and the pace of the beasts quickened. Some of the wolves branched off and the Huntsmen adjusted their position so that they wouldn't get flanked.

Then, from two different places, a total of five werewolves burst out of the brush. The first one immediately lunged for Ren, jaws open wide and claws ready. Ren nimbly jumped to the side, slashing at the creature's side with his shortsword.

Before the wolf could turn and retaliate, a hammer came down on its head, effectively ending its life. Nora's eyes blazed as they fixed on the next enemy.

Jaune took the initiative to run at the one closest to him, swinging his sword in a series of quick, darting motions he had learned over the years. The end result left the wolf bleeding severely from several wounds. Still, the creature rushed forward, lashing out with its claws. Jaune felt them clink against his armor as he tried to back away.

A cry rang from where Weiss and Yang were. A wolf had a tight grip on Weiss's (fortunately) armored arm. The teeth sank into the reinforced leather while Weiss tried stabbing it with her free hand and Yang mercilessly beat at its head. Even then, it took Ren throwing a dagger to finally get the creature to loosen its grip so that a very pale Weiss could run it through.

The three remaining wolves exchanged glances before two of them retreated. The third, the one that Jaune had injured, tried to run, but collapsed after less than a yard. It fell to the side, panting loudly, blood gushing from its front.

Weiss strode toward it, saber raised, only to stop at Jaune's shout.

"Wait!" He ran over to Weiss, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What if we took it and questioned it?"

"Are you crazy?!" Weiss gaped at Jaune. "We can't capture a live werewolf! The people in Vale will kill it before we can ask it anything, and we'll be suspected for not killing it immediately!"

"What if we took it to Pyrrha?" Jaune suggested. "She could take it to her pack as a prisoner. That could help her standing with the others, and it'll be secure."

"What if it gets loose? It'd go back to its leader and tell him that there are Huntsmen working with wolves from Cinder's pack." Weiss shook her head. "No. It's better to kill it." She turned toward the werewolf. It was still lying on its side. One eye was turned toward her. As she stepped closer, it raised one of its paws feebly.

It was an easy kill. This werewolf was an enemy. Yet, Weiss found herself faltering, her mind going back to the last time she raised her blade against a vulnerable werewolf. Against her better judgment, she looked at the eye that was fixed on her. In the moon's glow, she saw that it was a dark brown color, the pupil barely visible in it. It blinked and the creature let out a whine.

Its fur was brown. It was lighter than Ruby's, but… The fearful look on its face seemed to pierce Weiss's soul. As she looked at it, she felt her determination to kill fading. A strange, alien sense of peace flooded through her and she lowered her hand, frowning in puzzlement.

Jaune took a step toward the creature. "We're going to bind you. Will you come quietly if we let you live?"

The creature nodded its head rapidly. A loud whine punctuated its consent.

Yang sighed. "If we're gonna do it, let's do it quickly. We don't want his friends coming back with reinforcements."

After binding the muzzle and wrists of the wounded werewolf, Jaune reached into his bag and withdrew some medicine that was meant to stop bleeding. After rubbing it on some of the wounds and using cloth bandages to bind the worst of them, he stepped back. "Okay. Stand up."

Whimpering, the werewolf stood on its hind legs. Now that the battle was over, the Huntsmen realized that this was a relatively small wolf. It was about as tall as they were, rather than being over a head taller. It was either really small in its human form, or just very weak in general. It didn't even try to snarl at them through its rope-wrapped muzzle.

As they walked, they realized that they would need to find a place to keep the beast until they could meet with Pyrrha. Someone would also have to guard it. Ren and Nora volunteered, since they didn't have families and wouldn't be missed as quickly.

Jaune suggested keeping the prisoner in the woods bordering the Faunus District. "We _know_ there won't be as many Huntsmen there," he muttered dryly.

It was almost sunrise as they reached a decent spot that was still a good distance away from town. Ren and Nora watched as the others left before turning to look at their prisoner.

"Hey!" Nora realized. "We'll probably be the first people in a long time to see a detransformation. This is kinda cool!"

Ren said nothing, but reached into his bag, withdrawing a coat. "Just in case it gets cold after turning back," he explained.

Nora rolled her eyes at him. "I swear, you bring extra clothes no matter where we go."

"And extra bandages, rations, and water," Ren added. "It's good to be prepared."

As the sun came up, their dull-eyed werewolf prisoner shuddered. It looked like ripples were running through its brown fur. The shudders intensified, its feet and hands flexed, and its muzzle started to shorten.

"Nora, hold its wrists!" Ren said as the fur started to disappear. "They'll shrink when it turns back!"

Nora got to the wolf just in time to hold its arms steady. The ropes fell from its shaking wrists as more and more fur disappeared as if being sucked back into the skin. She felt the beast try to claw at her a few times and grimaced, tightening her grip while holding the beast at arm's length. While claws didn't usually turn people, blood did. The wolf had some of its own blood on its paws. If Nora got a cut from them, she would be in the same situation as Ruby.

The sound of bones cracking made both humans wince. It looked incredibly painful as the beast shifted and changed from a wolf to an average-sized young man. As the rope fell from his face, he opened his mouth to yell, only to have a handful of cloth bandages shoved in. He glared at Ren as Nora re-bound his wrists.

Ren pointed his sword at the werewolf. "I know you don't want to die, or you wouldn't have been so willing to follow us. If you call for help, you'll be dead before it can arrive. We have some questions for you, and you're going to answer them. Understand?"

The man huffed through the cloth, but nodded. He was a tan-skinned individual with dull, brown hair and dark brown eyes. Now that he wasn't writhing and twitching, it was easy to see the floppy, brown ears that hung at the sides of his head.

 _So, he's a rabbit Faunus._ Ren thought of Velvet. Would this werewolf be just as quiet and mild-mannered? That would certainly be nice. Bending down, he withdrew the cloth from the Faunus's mouth, relieved when he didn't yell. "I'm Ren. That's Nora. What's your name?"

The werewolf let out another resigned sigh, squinting a little as he looked up. "I'm Perry. What do you humans want with me?"

…..

Pyrrha and Ruby sat outside the den, watching the sun set, feeling thick coils of tension within their stomachs.

"I hate this," Ruby muttered, kicking at the dirt. "I want to help. I can't stand waiting like this. What if something goes wrong?"

"We have no other choice," Pyrrha said. Her voice was calm, but her mind was on Jaune. The gentle-eyed, cheerful young man wasn't just her fantasy human anymore, but her real-life friend. The thought of Adam's wolves tearing him apart as they had her parents was already too horrible to bear.

"Pyrrha. Ruby. Come here." Cinder's voice broke both women from their thoughts. They turned to look at the leader, who stood over them. Like most of the werewolves, she wore no clothes. Pyrrha and Ruby were considered odd for wearing theirs, but Pyrrha felt that her charge's comfort was more important than what the others thought.

"There will be a hunt tonight. I think that you have been trained enough. I want you running with me." These last words were directed at Ruby.

"O-Oh!" Ruby quickly stood up. "Okay."

Cinder's eyes flashed and she tilted her head, her mouth becoming a fine line.

Pyrrha hurriedly stood as well. "She means 'Yes, Leader.' Don't you, Ruby?" She gave Ruby a pleading look.

Ruby paled as she realized her error. "Oh, sorry! Um, yes, Leader. I, uh, await your orders."

Cinder's look softened, if minutely. "Very good. Be ready to transform when the sun sets. We leave immediately." She turned and walked away.

Ruby's shoulders slumped. "She's scary…" She glanced up at Pyrrha. "Is it normal for new werewolves to run with the leader?"

"Not usually." Pyrrha was frowning at Cinder's retreating back. "Inexperienced hunters usually stay in the middle of the pack, where they can observe without interfering with the direct contact with prey."

"Do you think it's because I'm an alpha?" Ruby asked. "She saw me use the stare on Mercury."

"That could be it," Pyrrha allowed. "There aren't many alphas in the pack." Her heart sank as she spoke. She wasn't sure if she was just being affected by Sun and Neptune's conspiracy theories, but she found herself wondering if Cinder was hoping to bring Ruby over to her side, so that she wouldn't potentially help Pyrrha overtake the pack.

She quickly shook herself. _No, that's silly. She just wants to get Ruby accustomed to giving commands. She knows that I'm adept already. Besides, now that Ruby is trained, it's important that she have a relationship with our leader._ With these calming thoughts, Pyrrha pushed her mind away from worries about Jaune, Cinder, and Ruby. She just focused on the transformation and the thrill of the following hunt.

 **I knew that Perry would make his way into this story, but I didn't realize it would be in this form until after I started typing this chapter. It's funny how things work out. What will they find out from him? What is Cinder planning? Dun dun DUN! All will be revealed…over the course of several more weeks.**

 **Peace out!**


	11. The Prisoner

**Happy Friday, everyone! Channel Solora is back with your favorite werewolf story. Enjoy!**

Ren folded his arms, deciding to cut straight to the chase. "A friend of ours was bitten during your last raid on our village and taken to your pack. We want to know where she is."

"What do you care?" the Faunus werewolf, Perry, spat. His brown eyes were shining with combined fear and anger. "She's a monster to you, now. You probably want to kill her, right?"

"We want to save her," Nora said, narrowing her eyes. "Your leader doesn't have a good reputation."

Perry let out a laugh. "Yeah, I heard you guys talking about how you supposedly got those Cinder dogs on your side. You can't fool me. No self-respecting werewolf would help a Huntsman, and you'd never help a werewolf. You think we're all immoral murderers, right?"

"What do you call that raid on Vale?!" Nora snapped, clenching her fists. "You just ran through, killed people, and left."

"It's no less than what you Huntsmen do!" Perry shot back.

"If you hate Huntsmen so much, why did you bite Blake and Ruby?" Ren asked. "Wouldn't you rather just kill them, like the wild beasts you are?" He watched the werewolf carefully. _He's angry. I might be able to get him to reveal a few things if I get him riled up._

The fur on Perry's rabbit ears bristled and he lunged forward, snapping at Ren. The rope attaching his bound wrists to the tree stopped him from getting too far, though. "You're the beasts! You leave the Faunus in your town unguarded and treat them like dirt. They'd might as well be werewolves already!"

"Blake certainly didn't share your views. She knew you were all monsters," Ren replied, keeping his voice neutral.

"Hmph. She'll come around eventually," Perry said with a shrug.

"Aha!" Nora pointed at him triumphantly. "So, you _have_ seen her!"

Perry froze. His ears stiffened and his face quickly took on a closed, reserved look.

"Nora…" Ren groaned quietly, giving his friend an exasperated look. He had hoped to get more information, but it looked like he'd have to try a different tactic now.

Nora blinked, glancing between Ren and Perry before realizing her mistake. Her face flushed and she backed away a bit. "Um… I'll just let you talk to him…" she muttered.

"Thank you," Ren said before turning back to Perry. Since using the werewolf's anger wasn't going to work anymore, maybe a bit of honesty would be better. "Look, we were not told good things about your pack. We need to know that she's okay. Can you at least tell me how she is?"

Perry stared at the ground and said nothing else. A few more minutes confirmed that he was done talking.

Ren sighed and went to stand next to Nora. He looked up at the sky, trying to discern the time. The others would have to come back soon and take Perry to Pyrrha and Ruby. If a Huntsman patrol came through here…

A sniffle beside him caused him to look down. Nora was wiping her eyes, looking to the side. "What's wrong?" he asked, immediately looping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry I messed up," she muttered. "You could've found out more if I hadn't said anything."

Ren squeezed her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, okay? We still have more of an edge, now that we've captured him. We'll get Blake, don't worry."

Nora wiped her eyes and leaned into Ren, smiling a little. Any of the others, except maybe Jaune or Ruby, would have scolded or lectured her for her slip-up. Ren never did anything like that, though. She couldn't remember a time when he wasn't consistently understanding and kind. She didn't even think he had ever yelled at her, not even once.

"The act won't work," Perry called over.

"It's not an act!" Nora shouted, glaring at their prisoner. "We're friends, and we want to know our friend is okay."

Perry snorted. "By that, you mean you want to kill her to 'cleanse her soul,' or some shit like that. Am I right?"

"That's not-! No!" Nora replied, though her cheeks flushed shamefully as she thought back to a few nights ago, when they had been ready to kill Ruby for that very reason.

"Yeah, I thought so." Perry leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, his breathing became slower.

"Is he seriously sleeping?" Nora wondered, half wanting to poke him with a stick to be sure.

"Well, last night was pretty stressful for him." Ren walked over and draped the coat he had been holding over Perry's nude form. "All we can do now is wait for the others." He sat down by a nearby tree, keeping a keen eye on the werewolf.

Nora curled up next to Ren, snuggling instinctively into his side. She stared at the prisoner in silence for a few seconds. "Hey, Ren?"

"Yes, Nora?"

"What would you have done if I'd been bitten?"

Ren looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

"I dunno." Nora shrugged. "I just remember what you said before our hunt for Ruby. You said we should keep an open mind, almost as if you weren't sure about the Church's teachings even then." She looked up at him. "Am I right?"

Ren nodded slowly. "I've had my doubts. Werewolves aren't like Grimm. I've always known that. The idea that all the humanity in a person can vanish just by getting scratched or bitten by a Beowolf never sat right with me. I fought because they attacked our village, but I never thought they were like the Grimm." He squeezed her shoulder. "If you had been bitten, I would have done everything in my power to keep you safe."

Nora's whole body felt warm all of a sudden. She couldn't keep the wide smile from her face, nor could she keep from tightly hugging her best friend. He made a strained noise, but still returned the hug, albeit much more gently.

When she looked up, he was smiling down at her, magenta eyes shimmering. Her face flushed. "Ren, I…"

The sound of approaching footsteps caused both Huntsmen to freeze. They jumped up, looking desperately at each other. Was a hunting party coming through? How on Remnant would they explain-?

Yang burst through the trees, followed closely by Weiss. "Hey. Let's get our friend over to the meeting place. You two can go back and get some sleep, kay?"

"Actually," Ren said. "Maybe we should come with you. Escorting a prisoner could be tricky. Besides, I still have yet to meet Pyrrha or really talk with Ruby."

Yang shrugged. "Okay. If you want." She walked over to the prisoner and nudged him with her foot. "Wakey, wakey."

Perry opened his eyes. His body tensed as he realized yet again where he was and the fact that his wrists were bound. He glared. "So, what now?" He looked at the coat Ren had put on him, wrinkled his nose, and shook it off.

"Now, we're gonna take you to some friends of ours," Yang growled. "We'll see if they can get you to talk." She waited for Ren to put the cloth bandages back into the prisoner's mouth before looking to him and Nora. "So, did you find anything out?"

"Blake's definitely in Adam's pack," Ren said. "That's all we know, though."

"That so?" Yang pulled Perry to his feet and looked him in the eye. "Listen, pal. If I find out that your leader did anything to my friend, I'm not going to be happy. Neither will Weiss, and she has a tendency to carry little vials of Dust with her wherever she goes…"

A brief flash of fear went across Perry's eyes.

Yang nodded. "Good. Glad we understand each other. Let's go."

They started toward the trees. As they walked, Ren turned to Nora. "What were you about to tell me before?" he asked.

Nora's cheeks turned pink again. She opened her mouth, glanced at Weiss and Yang, and closed it. After a moment, she jumped up to tap Ren's nose with her finger. "Boop!" she chirped.

Ren blinked at her before shaking his head and chuckling softly. She really was too cute sometimes.

…..

"We cannot take him!" Pyrrha said, staring in horror at the bound werewolf in front of her. "There is simply no way to do this!"

Her spirits had already been low since last night's hunt, where Ruby had been kept everywhere but at her side throughout the chase, the kill, and the following feast. She hadn't even seen her friend until the following morning, when Ruby had snuck into her den. Apparently, Cinder had spent the night socializing her with the rest of the pack.

"It was weird," Ruby had said. "She hasn't paid any attention to me before. I hope we can get to the meeting today."

Thankfully, they had been able to sneak away for the meeting, though it had required much more stealth than before. Now, they were sitting in front of a werewolf from Adam's pack, who bore several healed slash wounds and was witness to their alliance with the humans.

"But, won't Cinder be happy to have one of Adam's wolves?" Ren asked.

"It's not that simple!" Pyrrha said, groaning loudly. "First of all, she'll want to know where we found him. You took him all the way from the northern end of the border, likely leaving a blood trail. Cinder will smell that, and smell your scents. That will raise too many questions. Second, he has seen us together and knows what we're planning. I don't want to give Cinder a reason to suspect me of anything. Finally, there's no way we'd learn anything from him anyway, because Cinder would kill him at the first sign of disrespect."

There was a tense silence, during which the humans looked at each other.

"So, what? We kill him now, then?" Yang asked, looking down at Perry.

Perry made a muffled sound and desperately shook his head. Tears shined in the corners of his eyes.

Ruby stepped forward and took the bandages out of his mouth. "Have anything to say?"

"Please don't kill me!" Perry gasped, looking around. "I…I can't believe it. You really are allies." He swallowed loudly. "I didn't think Cinder would… But I guess she didn't, huh?" He stared at Pyrrha and Ruby, shaking his head numbly. "What are these humans holding over you two? Whatever it is, it's not worth betraying your species!"

"We're not betraying anything," Pyrrha said calmly. "We simply wish to help a friend, and maybe make things easier for all of our people."

"Impossible!" Perry snarled. "These humans are tricking you!"

Ruby knelt in front of him. "Do you recognize me at all?" When Perry shook his head, she sighed. "I was the other one who got bitten. Pyrrha saved me, but Blake got carried off."

Perry was silent.

"Look, these are my friends. They came after me to free my soul, but I was able to convince them that werewolves aren't evil," Ruby explained. "Now, we want to get Blake back. It's the mating season, so we're really worried. Tell me the truth: Does Adam want to mate with Blake?"

Perry continued to stare at Ruby, narrowing his eyes as they locked on hers. He glanced at the others before looking back at her again. "There was no way for you to know about the other girl…" he muttered before sighing. "Okay, fine. Yes. Adam's been watching Vale for a while. He saw Blake and fell for her. He wanted to save her. That's what the raid was for. You were there, so he bit you too. I guess he thought that bringing a friend with us would make her more comfortable."

"Save her?!" Weiss all but shrieked, her eyes turning to ice. "She didn't need saving! She had a life in Vale! She had friends! She had us!"

"She was living in a part of town that wasn't protected," Perry shot back. "Your town didn't care about her. Adam can appreciate her. He'll be good to her."

"I don't care how good you think he'll be to her!" Yang cut in, eyes turning red as she glared down at Perry. "People died in that raid, okay? Good people were killed, houses were burned down, and we went for days thinking that our friends were dead! Blake will never fall for a person who did that!"

"She will! Adam's very persuasive." As Perry spoke, his eyes took on a troubled look. He blinked, frowning a little, before shaking himself. "What I mean is, he'll get her to like him and they'll be happy. Then, they can both lead the pack and have strong pups. It'll be great."

"You can't persuade someone to love someone!" Ruby gasped. "That's…That's sick! Don't you see that?" She leaned closer. "Tell me the truth: Has she tried to escape?"

The troubled shine in Perry's eyes grew and he quickly looked at the ground.

Pyrrha nudged Ruby to the side and took Perry's chin, tilting his face toward hers. "I'd rather not do this, but it will make things go by much quicker." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, allowing her alpha stare to activate. She delved into his mind, piercing at the very core, meeting surprisingly little resistance. _Hm. He feels like an omega._ "You will answer my questions honestly."

"Yes, alpha," Perry replied in a numb voice.

"Is Blake being held against her will by Adam?"

"Yes."

The others made various strained, troubled noises, which Pyrrha ignored. "Has he mated with her yet?"

"No."

There was a loud sigh of relief from Yang.

"Is he going to try, even though she's a whelp and will also be unwilling?"

Perry blinked. "Yes."

Weiss made a sound that was like a muffled sob.

"Where is he keeping her?"

"In his den. At the center of the territory."

Pyrrha smiled a little at his quick, easy obedience, before shaking herself. _Careful, Pyrrha. It's easy to get drunk with power when using the alpha stare. Don't get carried away._ "What part of the western border is the least guarded?"

Perry gritted his teeth, trying weakly to resist, before relenting. "The mid-northern end, where the pine trees are."

"Oh! You showed me that area!" Ruby said eagerly.

Pyrrha waved at Ruby to be quiet. "What time of night is best to go in and sneak her out without meeting any patrols?"

More feeble resistance. "Just after midnight. The patrols pass from north to south and won't circle back for several hours."

"Good. Thank you." Pyrrha stepped back, releasing Perry from the stare. She noticed the others giving her wary looks. "I only use that when I must," she assured them.

Perry shuddered, blinking rapidly as he recovered. Then, he looked at the others in turn, new wonder in his eyes. "You…You really want to just get her out, don't you?"

Yang nodded. "She's my best friend. If she were to be…hurt like that…" She shook her head. "I'd kill whoever was responsible."

"Adam wouldn't hurt her!" Perry protested. "He just needs to make her understand." Even as he spoke, his voice shook, as if he was trying very hard to believe his words.

"He shouldn't be 'making' her do anything! Love isn't something you force!" Weiss snapped, glaring down at the werewolf. Her blood had been boiling throughout their meeting, but this talk of making Blake fall in love finally pushed her over the edge. "It's something that just happens, completely randomly. You don't expect it to happen, but when it does, you know. You just know. You become willing to sacrifice for that person. You want nothing more than to see that person happy." She shook her head. "Killing people, forcing yourself on someone… That's not love!"

Perry tilted his head. His gaze met Weiss's for a moment. Then, he smiled. "Ah." He glanced at Ruby for a split second, too quickly for the smaller girl to notice, before looking back at Weiss. "I understand now." For the first time, his shoulders relaxed.

Weiss's face flushed and she glanced at the others. Ren, Nora, and Yang were looking at her sympathetically. Pyrrha had an intrigued smile on her face. Ruby just looked stunned. She cleared her throat hastily. "In any case, do you understand now why this is important to us?"

Perry nodded, glancing at the others. "Yes. I can see it now." He met each of their eyes in turn, his bemused smile widening with each second. "I just can't believe it… Omegas can sense emotion, you know. Before, I didn't get to really look at any of your eyes. Now though, I can see how much you care about Blake. And each other." He shook his head. "This is starting to feel like a dream."

"You can…" Weiss's cheeks turned an even darker shade. "You can sense emotions?"

"And manipulate them," Perry added. "Last night, when you hesitated to kill me, I influenced you a bit. Made you feel nice and peaceful."

"So, that's what that was." Weiss frowned. Before, the idea of an "alpha stare" had disturbed her. Now, however, she found herself wondering if these low-ranking omega wolves had much more of a potential to violate someone. At least Pyrrha and Ruby couldn't read minds.

 _If they could…_ Weiss hated to imagine how they would react. She looked at the two once again. Pyrrha's hand was on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby was leaning back against the taller girl for support. It looked like such a natural position for them. _Maybe she really is better for Ruby,_ she thought sadly.

"So…what now?" Nora asked, looking at Perry with a slight frown. "We can't let him go, we can't send him back with Pyrrha, and we definitely can't take him to Vale." She looked at the others. "I don't want to kill him!"

"Well, I have good news. I don't want to die," Perry said dryly, though with a small hint of panic returning to his voice.

Pyrrha tapped her chin thoughtfully. "There's an area near our western border that rarely gets patrols. It's in the wastelands. If we tie him up there and leave him with food and water, we can release him after we rescue Blake." She looked at the others. "He won't be able to harm our plans then."

"What about the Grimm?" Ren asked, his brows furrowing. "Won't he just be bait for them?"

"No. Werewolves smell like Grimm. As long as he keeps his emotions under control, they won't bother him," Pyrrha replied.

Weiss frowned. "The Grimm…see werewolves as fellow Grimm?" She hated herself for the sideways glance she gave Ruby. When she saw that her friend was already looking at her, she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ruby. This is still…"

"I know," Ruby cut in. "I reacted pretty badly when I found out that part." She shared a glance with Pyrrha, thinking back to the Grimm stampede she had caused. "I understand."

"Thank you," Weiss muttered, though her shoulders slumped even further. _I'm still judging her, even now. She's definitely better off with Pyrrha._

Perry let out a resigned sigh. "Tied up in the wastelands, huh? Well, I guess it's better than being killed." He grinned weakly. "I'm almost looking forward to seeing how things turn out with you crazy humans."

"You're calling us crazy?" Yang asked, eyes flashing.

"Well, yeah. Any other human would've skinned me by now. You're almost acting like decent people," Perry laughed. "No humans are like that normally, so you've gotta all be crazy!" He paused. "I have an idea. What if I bit all of you right now? You can come back with me and we can all live happily in Adam's pack. You won't have to take Blake away then."

Almost everyone said "No!" at the exact same time.

A few hours later, Perry was bound to a firm dead tree in the wastelands. An open flask bearing a mix of wine and water sat nearby, and a bit of the kill Pyrrha had made for her human friends sat next to it. Once everyone was positive that his bonds were secure, they left.

Ren and Nora paused, falling a bit behind the others, and glanced back at Perry. "Will…Will you be okay?" Nora called over.

Perry grinned wryly. "I might be rapidly losing my sanity, but I'll be fine."

"Don't worry, " Pyrrha assured them as they caught up. "I'll come back in the evening, so he won't escape when he transforms. And in the morning again." Her eyes flickered nervously. "I hope we can rescue Blake soon, now that we have this information. I won't be able to keep him a secret for long."

"We'll need to make a plan," Weiss said. "And get some sleep. We won't be able to save her tonight, but we should try tomorrow night."

Yang nodded. "Yeah. The sooner we get this done, the better." She shuddered as she thought of what Blake was likely going through. Perry's brainwashed descriptions of Adam didn't do much to ease anyone's nerves concerning him or Blake. "I just hope we aren't too late."

 **A light sprinkling of Team Sloth will spruce up any chapter, don't you agree? We're getting close to the actual rescue now. Then, the story's really gonna get going. Stay tuned for more action, drama, and romance! (I promise that the romance will get much more apparent as time goes on.)**

 **Peace out!**


	12. For a Friend

**Happy Friday, everyone! This is a chapter that I've really been looking forward to posting. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it.**

 **I'd like to respond to a review I got on my previous chapter. I try to respond to reviews, especially longer ones, but this person was a guest, so I couldn't. They expressed disappointment at the Deus Ex Machina nature of the alpha stare, and the fact that it seems too powerful. I can assure you that the stare, and other powers, do have limits. You will see later on in the story that there are very negative effects of using them too often. That being said, I'm not going to abruptly change how the stare works in the middle of the story or have it not be used. When a character has a power, it's cheap to not use it when it would be most useful.**

 **As for Perry being able to influence Weiss, remember that she was hesitating at the moment he tapped into her emotions. She was unsure of what to do, and he nudged her in the direction of mercy. Huntsmen have been killing werewolves for years in this story. Those who are determined to kill will not be affected by calming attempts while in the heat of battle. If omega powers had more of an effect, there would be fewer dead werewolves after those full moon hunts.**

 **Trust me, I strongly believe in balancing out powers and strong abilities. For every strength, there needs to be a weakness. Stick with me, okay?**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"I can't believe we're doing this." There was no hiding the glee on Yang's face and the mocking laugh in her voice. Her eyes glittered as Weiss shot her a glare. "I knew there was a 'lewd' side to you. I just knew it!"

"Oh, shut up," Weiss snapped, her cheeks already bright red. "I'm doing this for Blake. Her books got burned when Cardin and his cronies pulled their little stunt. I just thought she'd be more comfortable if she could read something. She's probably scared out of her mind and will need something familiar once we get her back."

This sobered Yang's smirk, though only slightly. "It's nice that you're doing this…but Blake would be mocking you too, so I'm gonna make sure to live up to what she'd expect of me."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "If you insist on being an immature oaf about it…" She checked the map in her hand. "Okay, it should be at the next crossroad."

They had traveled a few miles from Vale early that morning, following instructions Weiss had managed to gather concerning a certain trader who carried stock that wasn't considered appropriate in polite society. This included books that would make the churchgoers of Vale turn pale with shock.

The two rounded a corner, and a bright orange covered wagon immediately came into view. It was parked in the grass in the grass, overlooking the various paths that the crossroads took, in a perfect position to catch the eye of any travelers. A chestnut horse grazed placidly, in stark contrast to the hat-wearing man, who jumped up as the girls approached, swinging a black cane over his arm.

"Well, well! I wouldn't have expected to see two lovely ladies coming by this early! Welcome to Torchwick Wares, the best things that your traditional markets will never sell. I'm Roman Torchwick. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" The man had a light, easygoing voice that just barely concealed the calculating look in his dark eyes.

Weiss jumped a little at the exuberant greeting, but quickly recovered. "Hello. I have been told that you carry certain books."

Roman's eyes twinkled. "Well, well. This little princess is looking for something a bit outside the small-town experience, eh?" He snapped his fingers, completely disregarding Weiss's outraged sputtering and Yang's loud snort of amusement. "Neo! The books, please."

There was a rustle in the wagon before a small girl emerged, carrying a box that was almost as big as she was. She was an odd-looking girl, with heterochromatic eyes and hair dyed brown and pink to match them. Despite her size, she looked as if she was close to Weiss and Yang's age, maybe a year or two younger at most. She set the box down with a tiny grunt.

"Here ya go, missy. What's your pleasure?" Roman asked, waving his cane at the box.

"They're for a friend of mine," Weiss was quick to say. However, Roman's wide smirk told her that she should have just kept quiet.

"Ah. A _friend_. I gotcha," Roman said with an exaggerated wink. "Don't worry, princess. What the customer buys is the customer's business. We merchants don't gossip. Much."

The small girl, Neo, covered her mouth to hide a giggle.

Weiss' huffed, hating how red her face was becoming. "Yang," she muttered. "Please tell the gentleman that we're buying these for our friend." There was a pause. "Yang!"

Yang, who had been eying Neo, blinked and turned to Weiss. "Huh? Oh, what friend?" Her eyes shimmered mischievously. "I thought you said something about expanding your library."

" _Yang!"_ Weiss snapped.

Yang burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry! Maidens, you should see your face right now."

Roman was chuckling quietly. "Hope this doesn't keep you from coming back in the future, princess. We just like messing with people sometimes. Eh, Neo?"

Neo nodded, winking at Weiss before flashing a grin in Yang's direction.

"Neo, huh?" Yang returned Neo's smile and held out her hand. "Well, I'm Yang. You been in the merchant business long?"

"All my life," Neo replied in a quiet voice that contrasted starkly with her confident eyes. She shook Yang's hand, lightly gripping the taller girl's wrist.

"You'll have to forgive her," Roman said. "She's not much of a talker with anyone but me. Not sure if that makes me the lucky one or not."

Neo stuck her tongue out at Roman.

During the exchange, Weiss had been sifting through the books, barely keeping from verbally expressing her disapproval at some of the titles. She knew that anything she said now would only invite more mockery. Then, she found one that she recognized. It was bound with cheap black leather. The words "Ninjas of Love" were printed on the spine. "Yang, was this the one Blake liked?"

Yang walked over and peered at the title. "Yeah, that's the one."

"Blake? You know Blake?" Roman's voice took on a sad tone as the girls turned to look at him again. "I heard she was killed in a werewolf raid. She didn't come by on the day she usually does, so…" His eyes were troubled and his mouth was drawn in a sad line.

"I'm afraid so," Weiss said. She didn't have to fake the sadness in her voice, as thinking of Blake brought back her worries about her friend being stuck with Adam. "She was a good friend of ours."

"Ah…" Roman took off his hat and bowed his head. "That's a shame. She was a bit feisty for her own good, but she was a good kid. Got on well with Neo. Had a good eye for merchandise."

Neo also bowed her head, her mismatched eyes showing genuine sympathy and sadness.

Yang shifted. Part of her wanted to share the secret of Blake's whereabouts with these two merchants. Even though she didn't know them, she hated the sadness on their faces. It definitely seemed real, and not just a ploy to get customers to like them.

"Thank you." Weiss smiled at the two. After a moment of silence, she held out the book. "How much for this one?"

Roman put on his hat and eyed the book. "That'll be three silvers." He paused, biting his lip before adding: "And take another one on me."

Weiss blinked. "Are you sure?" Books, even trashy ones like these, were valuable. Printing, binding, and writing out all of the pages took forever.

Roman nodded. "Yeah. Think of it as a consolation present. Blake was a valued customer, after all. I hope you, your 'friend,' or whoever reads it thinks of her while reading." He paused. "Well, maybe not _while_ reading…"

Neo snorted loudly, likely to cover another giggle. "Roman, that's rude."

"Hey, Blake would've laughed!" Roman shrugged. "Look, she's laughing."

Yang was snickering loudly, though she bit her lip when Weiss glared at her. "What? It was funny."

"You are impossible." Weiss shook her head before taking another book from the box. It was called: _Knights in the Night_. The title was so horrible, she had to force herself to not roll her eyes. "I'll take this one." She handed Roman three silver pieces and put both books in her satchel. "Thank you for your sympathy, Mister Torchwick."

"Just Roman, missy." Roman winked as he pocketed the money. "And what's your name? Your friend introduced herself, but you didn't."

"I'm Weiss."

"Weiss Schnee? Daughter of one of the Elders?" Roman barked another laugh. "Oh, princess. I hope you have a safe place to hide these little devils. Your poor daddy would probably drop dead if he saw them on your nightstand."

"Ugh…" Weiss groaned, not bothering to retaliate.

"Anyway, I hope to see you lovely ladies again." Roman bowed courteously. "I'll be restocking at the end of the month, and will have some exotic perfumes and hairpieces."

"Oh, we'll be back," Yang said before Weiss could reply. She was giving Neo a sideways glance as she spoke. Her smile widened when the small girl blushed and looked away with a coy smirk.

As the two walked down the path back to Vale, Weiss berated Yang. "Honestly, could you have been more blatant with your flirting?"

"Hey, she totally liked me!" Yang protested. "You saw her looking at me."

"Of course she looked at you. You were a _customer_." Weiss rolled her eyes. Normally, she would have lectured her friend the rest of the way home, but she decided to let it go this time. _She's probably stressed about the rescue tonight. If making eyes at a merchant girl helps, I suppose it's harmless enough._

"So…" Yang said, grinning widely. "Think you'll sneak a peek at those books before giving them to Blake?"

Weiss didn't say anything. She just swung her heavy, book-filled satchel around so that it hit Yang in the stomach, causing the larger girl to let out a satisfying "Oof!"

….

Jaune, Ren, and Nora walked back into town carrying several freshly-killed rabbits. This had been an actual hunt, and not a meeting with Pyrrha and Ruby. Weiss had spoken to Pyrrha, exchanging details concerning where they'd meet that night. It had been decided that both parties would do well to rest throughout the day.

Though Jaune was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Ruby and Pyrrha, he understood. Still, with Blake's rescue looming so close, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. Besides his worries concerning the rescue itself, he also was considering how things would go afterward.

Blake would probably join Cinder's pack and continue to live with Ruby and Pyrrha. Would the meetings stop then? Seeing Ruby and Pyrrha every day was a big risk, for both the humans and the werewolves involved. Would it just be safer to let the werewolves live their lives while the Huntsmen returned to theirs?

Probably, but Jaune had a feeling that that wouldn't happen. Yang wouldn't stop wanting to see her sister, and Weiss was just as in love with Ruby as before. Also, Jaune didn't want this to end. Not only did he want to keep seeing Ruby, but he really wanted to get to know Pyrrha better.

The fact that they had been reunited after so many years couldn't just be coincidence. And there had been Pyrrha's dream of bringing the humans and werewolves together. When Jaune thought about it, he almost smiled.

 _No,_ he thought. _We won't just stop seeing each other. We'll figure something out._

"Whatcha thinking about, Jaune?" Nora asked, looking up at him.

"Just…thinking about tonight," Jaune muttered, shrugging a shoulder. Maybe later, once they saved Blake, he'd tell the others what Pyrrha had told him. Would they like the idea, or just find it crazy?

"Yeah, me too." Nora glanced toward Ren as she spoke, turquoise eyes shining with worry. Ren was going to disguise his scent and go into the territory after Ruby. Ruby would sneak into the camp and get Blake out, while Ren, armed with Dust vials, would provide backup against any pursuers. Half of the group would provide a distraction further south of where Ruby and Ren would enter. The other half would wait for the two to return with Blake, ready to fight any pursuers.

Ren's nerves were tense, but he managed to keep his expression neutral as he ruffled Nora's hair. "I'll be fine, Nora. No one is stealthier than me. Except Blake, of course."

Jaune patted Ren's shoulder. "I know you'll do fine. And we'll be ready to back you up if things get dicey."

The three talked a bit more as they went to the center of town to give their kills to communal kitchens, which fed the homes that didn't have hunters caring for them. Jaune kept two rabbits for his family, and Ren and Nora kept one for themselves. They split off to rest at their respective houses.

Nora was quiet while she helped Ren clean and dress the meat. Once the pot was bubbling, Ren sat down next to her on her bed and looped an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really," Nora sighed, hugging him around the middle. "Do you have to go by yourself? Can't I go with you?"

Ren rested his head on top of Nora's. "More people will increase the chance of being caught. I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

Though he should have said that there was no way to promise such a thing, Ren found himself unable to do so when he looked at those wide, earnest turquoise eyes. "Okay," he murmured instead.

Nora smiled, reaching up to tap his nose. "Boop."

Ren hugged her closer, shutting his eyes and letting out a sigh. Sometimes, he wondered if Nora even knew how much of an effect she had on him. With a cheerful word or warm hug, she could completely destroy any fears or doubts in his mind. Ever since they were little, she had been his rock. Yet, she often talked as if he was the one constantly supporting her.

 _I'll get through this,_ he thought, his mind hardening with determination. _For Blake, and for Nora._

….

Ruby curled up next to a sleeping Pyrrha, staring at the entrance of the cave. There was little to do at the moment, and she knew that her friend was tired from spending most of the night checking to make sure Perry hadn't escaped.

Apparently, the omega wolf had tried to run once. A slash to the shoulder from Pyrrha's claws and a very long session with her alpha stare mellowed him down, however. Pyrrha had been incredibly tired afterward, and had fallen asleep nursing a terrible headache.

Over the course of the night, it had occurred to Pyrrha that releasing Perry after rescuing Blake would not be an option. He knew too much, and if he told Adam that wolves from Cinder's pack were allied with Huntsmen, it could provoke a war between the packs.

Ruby mulled over her friend's panicked realization and sighed. A few weeks ago, killing a werewolf would have been easy. Now, however, she wasn't sure if she could do it. If one attacked her, she'd kill in self-defense, but this wasn't like killing a Grimm or a wild animal. Perry was a person, just as much as she was. Killing him just to keep a secret felt so wrong.

A rustle outside caused her to sit up, just in time to see Mercury peeking his head into the den. His eyes met hers and he nodded. "Follow me."

Ruby frowned a little, thinking back to a few nights ago.

Mercury seemed to read her gaze. "Don't worry. I learned my lesson. Cinder wants to see you. Alone," he added when Ruby started to reach for Pyrrha.

"Alone?" Ruby blinked. "Why-?"

"Just follow me." Mercury ducked back out of the den.

Once he was gone, Pyrrha opened one eye. "Go ahead, Ruby. Let me know what happens."

Ruby nodded. "Got it." She crawled out of the cave and followed Mercury. He led her around the different dens until they reached the largest one that was set right in the face of the mountain's base. Cinder was sitting at the entrance, watching the rest of the territory impassively. Emerald was nearby.

Cinder looked up as Ruby approached, and beckoned for the girl to sit down. "Hello, Ruby," she murmured once Ruby was seated. "How are you adjusting to your new abilities?"

"Uh, very well," Ruby replied. "Thank you, Leader." She glanced around, suddenly very aware that she was the only one wearing clothes. That was still one aspect of werewolf culture that she hadn't grown used to.

"I have called you here to discuss your position in the pack, both now and later," Cinder continued, staring at Ruby with her intimidating, gold eyes. "You are aware that there aren't many alphas in this pack."

Ruby nodded slowly. "Yeah. There's you, Pyrrha, me, and…uh…" She frowned. She couldn't think of any others.

"There are three others. You will meet them later," Cinder said brusquely. "It is important that the alphas of a pack remain united. Otherwise, it is impossible for it to function. Do you understand?"

"Sure," Ruby replied. "We need to provide strong leadership for the betas and omegas." She had plenty of experience leading hunts with her friends in Vale, after all. A pack wasn't too different.

"Exactly." A hint of a smile appeared on Cinder's face. "Then, we understand each other."

Ruby swallowed before asking: "Um, Leader? Why didn't you want Pyrrha here too? I know she wants a united pack."

The smile vanished from Cinder's face. "What Pyrrha truly wants remains to be seen. I will only say this: You can have a very good life here if you learn your place and think of the pack as a whole." She stood. "You will be on the hunt tonight. That is all."

Ruby barely kept the panic from her eyes. "Oh, uh, tonight?"

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Did you have something else planned? Something more important than feeding your pack?"

There was no way to refuse without letting on to their secret. Ruby's shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "No, Leader."

"Good." Cinder started to walk toward the other dens before pausing. "Tell Pyrrha that she is to be on the hunt as well."

Ruby nearly fainted on the spot. Forcing her face to keep a neutral expression, she nodded and stood, allowing Emerald to escort her back to the den. She waited for several minutes before speaking to Pyrrha, once she was sure that Emerald or Mercury wasn't listening outside.

"This is bad, Pyrrha!" she hissed. "Who will save Blake now? We can't postpone to another night! Not with Perry where he is!"

Pyrrha closed her eyes and squeezed her hands together, taking several deep breaths to calm herself down. She thought carefully, trying to figure a way out of this. Every scenario, however, ended with Cinder becoming far too suspicious. Finally, she opened her eyes. They couldn't avoid the hunt. _We can't avoid it. But, the whole pack won't be on this hunt. Some will remain here._ A plan formed in her mind.

"We have to go on the hunt," she murmured. "There's no way to avoid it."

"Then, what-?" Ruby started to say.

"Cinder suspects us," Pyrrha continued. "At the very least, she doesn't want us out of her sight. We can't help Blake." She looked at Ruby's distraught face and smiled soothingly. "All hope isn't lost, Ruby. However, I think we need to share our secret with a few others if we want to keep it from Cinder."

A few minutes later, the two were in Sun's den. The blond Faunus was sitting cross-legged, a piece of cloth thrown over his waist for the sake of Ruby's comfort. He tilted his head at them, frowning at their tense silence.

"So," he urged, glancing between them with some wariness. "What did you two want to talk to me about?"

 **The image of Weiss buying Blake new lewd books and getting teased relentlessly for it was in my mind basically since I started typing this story. It was too freaking perfect! The Baked Alaska bit came out of nowhere. I blame momoxtoshiro for typing so many adorable fics with Yang and Neo. I have a weakness for ships with height differences, dangit!**

 **I'm also a huge fan of typing Roman as an ally. His personality is just so fun, and I feel that, if he hadn't been killed off so stupidly in the show, he would have been a major candidate for a redemption arc. Oh well.**

 **Next week, we finally get to see the rescue. The moment you've all been waiting for! Dun dun DUN! Peace out.**


	13. The Rescue

**Welcome back, my lovelies! The moment you've all been waiting for has arrived! I won't waste time talking. Enjoy!**

"Where _are_ they?" Weiss hissed, staring at the sky. "I was very clear about the time."

"Maybe they got held up." Jaune was leaning against a tree, trying very hard to not go over all of the worst possible scenarios in his head. Of course, it happened anyway. What if Pyrrha and Ruby had been caught? What if there was a surprise raid in Vale? What if Adam had killed Blake and left her corpse on the border?!

"Jaune, you're shaking," Ren cut in gently, touching his friend's shoulder.

Jaune took a deep breath and let it out. "Right. Sorry. Thanks, Ren."

Nora was sticking to Ren, determined to keep him close for as long as possible. Part of her hoped that Ruby and Pyrrha wouldn't show up, so they could all just go home. The other part reminded her that they had a friend to save and couldn't afford to be selfish.

Just when it looked like Weiss's head was going to explode, rustling in the trees signaled the approach of someone. The Huntsmen tensed instinctively.

Ren narrowed his eyes as the sound drew closer. "There's more than two," he murmured.

The others drew their weapons, ready to attack whatever came through. All was silent except for ragged breaths and frantic heartbeats.

Then, a voice called out. "You the Huntsmen? Don't throw any Dust, okay? I'm Sun. I'm friends with Pyrrha. I got two transformed wolves with me. Drop your weapons, and we'll come out."

The humans looked warily at each other. "Do you think we can trust him?" Nora muttered.

"Ruby mentioned Sun," Yang replied. "She said he was one of the nicer pack members." She looked at the moon and sighed. "And I don't think we should waste any more time." She dropped her gauntlets. The others reluctantly followed suit. "Okay, come on out. Try anything funny, and you're dead."

A moment later, a blond, naked man stepped out of the trees. His monkey tail curled nervously as he looked at each of the Huntsmen in turn. "Okay. My friends are coming out now."

Two werewolves emerged from the trees. Both were medium-sized: smaller than Pyrrha, but bigger than Ruby. One was a dark red color, while the other was a strangely bright shade of blue. Their ears were flat with nervousness.

"That's Neptune, and that's Scarlet," Sun said, gesturing to the blue and red wolf in turn. "My friend Sage is taking care of your little prisoner. Sorry if I seem nervous. This is all a bit crazy, still."

"Where are Ruby and Pyrrha?" Weiss cut in. She was red in the face, and her eyes were fixed on a nearby tree, so that she wouldn't have to look at Sun's nude form. _At least Ruby and Pyrrha have the decency to wear clothing!_

"Cinder made them go on a hunt," Sun said. "Pyrrha thinks she suspects something. Don't worry, though. She filled me in on the plan. Neptune will go with Yang and Weiss to make the distraction down south, and Scarlet will provide backup for Jaune and Nora at the entry point. We also got the stuff for scent masking." His nose wrinkled. "Sweet Luna, it's nasty. Pyrrha's lucky I'm such a good friend."

Scarlet stepped out of the shadows, revealing that he was carrying a large wood bucket in one paw. He set it down, snout wrinkling with disgust.

"Honestly," Sun continued. "I wanted to see this for myself. I still can't believe that there are Huntsmen crazy enough to talk to us."

"Perry called us crazy, too," Ren muttered. "Maybe we are."

"Can we please get on with this?" Weiss asked. "We're losing time chatting here! Sun, if you know the plan, please transform. Ren, get that stuff on you."

Ren grimaced as he caught a whiff of the bucket. "Do I want to know what's in there?"

"No," Sun said flatly. "Deer dung is one of the cleanest ingredients. Just don't ask. Scarlet, help him out."

Scarlet's ears flattened and he whined.

"Scarlet, now!"

The red wolf sighed before dipping a paw into the bucket. It came out brown. He walked over to Ren and started smearing the foul-smelling mixture on his clothes, making a series of comical faces.

Sun, meanwhile, hunched down and allowed the change to take him. He eagerly drank in the moon's light, feeling the familiar prickling of growing fur and the sensation of his long tail shortening and growing bushy. He shook himself as the transformation ended, grimacing as his sensitive nose caught the scent of the mixture.

The others watched his transformation with a mixture of revulsion and curiosity. There was something oddly, grotesquely beautiful about seeing someone change into such a different form.

He was slightly larger than Neptune, with light yellow fur that became streaked with brown as he started smearing the mixture on it.

"Is it a good idea to use such a strong-smelling substance?" Jaune asked. "Won't it alert any nearby werewolves of what's happening?"

"Pyrrha told me that the smell mellows when it dries," Weiss explained. "But, it continues to mask the scent of the person wearing it."

Once both Ren and Sun had a good amount of the disgusting goo covering them, the group split off with Yang, Weiss, and Neptune going south to keep an eye on the border patrols and create a distraction if necessary, and Jaune, Nora, and Scarlet going with Ren and Sun to the vulnerable spot in the border. Several wary glances were exchanged between the Huntsmen and these unfamiliar werewolves, and some distance was kept between the two species. They had to run in order to get to the right spot at the time Perry had specified.

When the main group reached the border, they stopped. The Huntsmen drew their weapons and Scarlet tensed, perking his ears. Sun let out a long sigh, as if he was already regretting his decision to help. Nora touched Ren's arm, ignoring the slimy texture of the scent-disguising mixture.

Remembering something, Jaune reached into his pocket, pulling out some of the cloth scraps with the symbols on them. They had only scattered them during one night, so there were still plenty left. He found one with Blake's symbol and held it out to Sun. "Give her this. She'll recognize the design."

Sun nodded, taking the scrap of cloth between his teeth.

Contrary to expectation, no one spoke. There were no words of encouragement or reminders of the plan. They just exchanged silent glances before stepping back. Sun disappeared into the trees.

Just before Ren left, Nora stood on her toes to tap his nose. He smiled at her before slipping into the darkness after Sun.

…

Sun's mind was buzzing like a swarm of angry hornets. He still couldn't entirely believe what had just occurred. He had just met a group of humans, they hadn't killed him, and now he was going to help them free a total stranger from the most dangerous pack in the area. He would have blamed Pyrrha's alpha stare, but he knew that she hadn't used it once when asking for his help. Even if she had, the influence of a stare only lasted as long as eye contact was kept.

In the end, he had to chalk it up to morbid curiosity. Pyrrha's story about meeting with Huntsmen and planning a crazy rescue was so insane and so wild, Sun just had to be a part of it. Also, the gentleman in him hated the idea of an unwilling woman at Adam's mercy during the mating season.

 _If I get killed playing the hero, I'm gonna haunt Pyrrha for the rest of her life!_ he promised himself with a silent huff through his teeth. The cloth in his mouth tickled his chin.

As he walked, Sun allowed his beta powers to activate. Beta wolves made up the bulk of most packs, and were often the main forces during hunts and raids. As a result, their powers allowed them to smell and hear for miles further than any alpha or omega. There was also an extra sense that told them when other living things entered a certain radius. It was invaluable when avoiding enemies and hunting prey, and often served to end border skirmishes before they could even begin.

Honestly, Sun felt that he was much better suited for this mission than Ruby would have been. _Never send an alpha to do a beta's job,_ he thought with no small degree of smugness.

A few uneventful minutes passed, during which Sun kept his gaze fixed on every patch of shadows. The mixture in his fur had dried, allowing his keen nose to smell his surroundings with little trouble. His ears did not hold still for a minute, twitching at the slightest noise and swiveling to catch anything he might have missed. There were a few wolves in the vicinity, but none that were close enough to worry about.

Occasionally, he would sense something behind him and instinctively stiffen, only to remember that it was the dark-haired Huntsman following at a distance. He almost laughed at the irony of being relieved to hear a Huntsman behind him.

One of the nearer wolves started walking in his direction, and he ducked behind a tree, hoping that the human would not keep coming forward. Thankfully, it seemed that the human followed suit and was also hiding nearby. A werewolf emerged a minute later. Her muscles were loose and she looked completely unconcerned. It was a good distance into the territory, so she would normally have good reason to feel at ease. Even if she was a beta, she wouldn't be using her powers at that moment.

Sun waited, holding his breath as she passed. She yawned, scratched behind an ear, and continued on her way. There was no sound from where the human Huntsman likely was.

After waiting another minute, Sun continued. His nose twitched as the scent of several more wolves drew closer. He was nearing the denning area. Now came the hard part: looking for this Blake person.

Even Ruby didn't know what she looked like as a wolf. He had a good description of her Faunus form, but what if she was a wolf right then? He wasn't about to search through the entire denning area. If he didn't see her quickly, she was out of luck. They'd have to try another night.

He could feel the trees thinning out and moved more slowly, going from tree to tree and listening for the sound of any approaching feet. Finally, he was able to peer through a gap at a clearing. Several makeshift wooden dens were set up. Some were holes in the sides of hills or in the ground. He found himself feeling very glad about his nice, dry, stone-bordered cave.

An experimental sniff told him that most of the wolves in the denning area were transformed. There was only the slightest hint of human-esque skin. He decided to try moving closer to that. Adam's pack was supposedly crazy about their wolf forms, turning into them every night, even if they were sleeping. Someone who wasn't transformed was definitely something to investigate.

Sun circled the clearing, trying to see anything that might provide a hunch while also minding the scents of the nearby wolves. Even with his beta powers, if he was detected, there would be no way to get away before someone jumped him. The scent grew stronger as he went around one side, so he started looking for a black-haired cat Faunus.

Rounding another tree nearly caused him to stumble right into her. She was a mere few feet away.

For a moment, Sun froze. A fierce combination of anger, shock, and sadness shot through him. He had never seen a sadder-looking person in his life. Her amber eyes were downcast and dull. Her long, black hair was tangled and matted. Her cat ears were ragged and droopy. Her face was streaked with dirt and tears. She was curled up, eyes open as she looked at the trees. She was hugging herself, as if she was trying to hide her naked form.

 _No werewolf should be that ashamed,_ he thought. Even Ruby, who was uncomfortable with nudity, didn't have this degree of shame and loathing in her demeanor. Then, a harder look nearly caused Sun to growl out loud: A thick rope was tied around Blake's neck, the other end attached to a nearby tree. Sun's previous plans to retreat if things got too tough vanished. He _would_ be leaving the territory with this sad-eyed girl, no matter what.

He stepped forward, snorting softly to announce his presence to her.

Blake immediately sat up, her back stiff. Her ears flattened and her eyes narrowed defiantly. "You're dead if you try anything," she hissed.

Her voice was raspy, as if she hadn't had anything to drink in hours. Sun was very impressed with this girl already. She had clearly been through hell, but the fierceness in her eyes was almost as piercing as an alpha stare.

Sun took the cloth out of his mouth and held it toward her, allowing a shaft of moonlight to hit it so that she could see the symbol painted on it. It looked like a black flower. Sun didn't know the meaning, but he saw the girl's eyes widen as she took it in.

Just as quickly, however, her expression became closed. "Yeah, I know the border patrols have been finding those. What's that got to do with me?"

Sun groaned, placing the cloth on the ground. _Who does she even think I am? Why is she so defensive? What does she have to lose?_

He tried moving closer, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. He rumbled softly in his throat, pointing at the rope and making a slashing motion with his claws.

Blake blinked, tilting her head, before letting out a sigh. "If this is another mind game…"

 _She thinks I'm one of Adam's wolves!_ Sun realized. He shook his head rapidly, taking another step forward.

Suddenly, he detected two of the nearby wolves running toward his location. He had no time to react before something heavy hit him from behind. He felt clawed hands pressing his face into the ground. A low growl rumbled in his ear. He twitched, snarling angrily. _I'm dead,_ he thought. _I'm dead. This is what I get for being a hero. I'm dead._

His heart sank as the second werewolf appeared in his vision. She was a small beast with bright blue eyes and fur the color of a sunrise. She was growling at him while glancing at Blake. He sensed concern in her demeanor above all things.

Just as he felt fangs closing around his neck, Blake held up a hand.

"Wait!" she whispered, glancing around nervously before looking at the wolf on Sun's back. "Flynt, do you know him?"

Sun felt the weight on top of him shift. At the same time, he saw Blake's shoulders slump with what looked like a combination of shock and relief. The defiant glare vanished, and she looked to be on the verge of tears. "I can't believe… Let him go. I think he's here to help."

There was a pause. Then, the weight left Sun's back. He huffed as he stood, spinning around to see a larger male werewolf glaring suspiciously at him. The wolf had coal-gray fur with streaks of black. A bunch of fresh-looking gashes covered his body.

Sun nodded once to the wolf and turned to Blake. To his surprise, the pinkish-orange female werewolf was already chewing on the rope. The Faunus girl, for the first time, was smiling.

"Looks like we won't need that plan after all," she muttered. She started to stand, though her legs were clearly weak, and she started to fall.

Sun quickly ran to her side, crouching down and huffing quietly, offering to let her on his back. She hesitated only for a moment before climbing on.

Once she was on, Sun glanced between the gray and black wolf and the pink one. He tilted his head in confusion. Why were they helping? The gray one shook his head and motioned toward the trees. There would be time to talk later. Now, they needed to move.

They went into the trees, moving quietly for a few minutes before breaking into a run. This was the most dangerous part of the plan. Since Blake's scent wasn't masked, it wouldn't take long for one of Adam's betas to smell what was happening. Also, these two new wolves would complicate things. _Well, they'd better help fight off any pursuers,_ Sun thought grimly.

Some sound from the side signaled the approach of the human. Thinking quickly, Sun moved to intercept the pink wolf, who was just starting to lunge toward the trees. Ren came out with his weapons drawn, but stopped at Sun's growl.

Blake stared at Ren, mouth open, before quickly recovering. "These two are friends," she said.

Ren nodded and stepped back. "Go. I'll cover you." He pulled several Dust vials out of his pocket. As if on cue, an alarm howl tore through the air from the denning area.

Sun nodded, turning back toward the border and running as fast as possible. He felt Blake tighten her legs and grip his fur. The sound of his two unexpected companions thundered on either side of him. He sniffed as the scent of humans drew close. He saw the other two wolves baring their fangs, and barked sharply at both of them. When they looked at him, he shook his head and motioned for them to slow down. Though clearly reluctant to listen to him, they obeyed. He ran ahead, breaking through the trees and stopping in front of the waiting Huntsmen.

There was a pause as thick as fog, during which Blake and the other Huntsmen stared at each other in disbelief. Then, the cat Faunus let out a wordless cry, sliding from Sun's back and rushing into the arms of the yellow-haired boy and the small girl.

The other two wolves emerged then. Blake quickly explained that they were friends before the Huntsmen could reach for their weapons.

Nora broke away from the group and looked toward the trees, brows creased with worry. Her fists were clenched at her sides. It took every ounce of self-control to keep from running into the trees to find Ren.

Scarlet walked over to Sun, nudging his shoulder with his paw and grinning as he met his gaze. Sun sighed, allowing his friend's omega powers to calm him down.

Jaune, meanwhile, was carefully cutting the loop of rope from Blake's neck, his mouth in a thin, angry line. "Are you okay, Blake? Did he hurt you? I mean…?" He trailed off nervously, wincing when he saw the rub marks on his friend's neck as he removed the rope. There were also several scratches decorating her dirty skin.

Blake sensed the meaning of his question and shook her head. "He didn't violate me…in that way."

Jaune's frown deepened. Her tone indicated that, though she hadn't been sexually hurt, she had been violated in other ways. He glanced toward the trees, waiting to hear Ren's footsteps.

Blake also turned her gaze toward the woods, and the others followed suit. When Ren slipped from the brambles a few yards away, they let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Sorry," he said, dusting himself off. "I had to run around a bit to confuse them. They should run toward the north for a while before realizing they lost me-Oomph!" All of the air left his lungs as Nora hugged him. "Nora," he groaned. "You'll get the stuff on you."

"I don't care!" Nora whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "I'm just glad you're okay! I love you so much, Ren!"

Ren blinked at her, his cheeks reddening as he returned the hug. "I love you too, Nora." He glanced toward the others. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

Sun nodded. The humans didn't fully understand the powers that betas had. It would not take long for the pursuers to realize where everyone had gone. Blake's two new friends were already edging toward the trees.

The large, mismatched group walked deeper into the woods. When it became clear that Blake's legs were still shaky, the gray wolf picked her up, holding her carefully in his furry arms. He rumbled soothingly as they walked.

Weiss, Yang, and Neptune were already at the meeting place. Upon seeing Blake, the two girls rushed forward, pulling their friend into another hug as soon as Flynt placed her on the ground.

"Blake!" Yang sobbed. "I can't believe you're- What is this?!" Her voice turned to acid when she saw the rope burns and scratches that marred Blake's skin. "Did Adam do this? I swear, I'll kill him!"

"Later, Yang," Weiss said softly, not wanting to upset Blake. "Are you okay? Do you need any food?"

Blake shook her head, smiling in bemusement while looking at all of her friends. "No. I…I still can't believe… How…?"

Sun, meanwhile, changed back into his human form. "Okay, what in the name of the new moon is going on? What's with these two other wolves? I'll tell you right now that Cinder won't let three of Adam's wolves into her pack!"

The gray and pink wolves growled at the mention of Cinder's name.

"Sorry," Blake said. "They had to leave with me, though. Adam would have hurt them for helping me." She laughed a little. "We had actually been planning an escape. Oh, this is Flynt and Neon, by the way. They're part of the reason why I wasn't hurt worse while with Adam." She indicated the gray and pink wolves in turn as she introduced them.

Yang was shaking her head slowly. "If this keeps up, we'll have more werewolf friends than human friends." She held out her hand. "I'm Yang. Thanks for helping Blake. She means a lot to us."

Flynt and Neon looked at Yang's hand, but made no move to take it. Neon sniffed it cautiously before backing away again. Neither one looked inclined to change into their human forms.

Sun sighed. "Okay, how about this? Nep and I will take Blake to Cinder. You guys and Scarlet can take these two to the wastelands. Let Perry go, and the three can decide what to do."

The two new werewolves perked up at the mention of Perry's name. Neon's ears twitched and she yipped softly.

Blake shook her head. "I…I don't know if I want to be in a pack…"

"Hey, don't worry," Sun said. He started to reach out to touch her shoulder, but decided against it when she saw the nervous shine that entered her eyes. "Cinder's pack isn't like Adam's. The craziest one is Mercury, and he's just a regular jerk. Besides, Ruby's there."

Blake gasped. "Ruby? She's okay?" More tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess we forgot to mention that in all the excitement. Ruby helped plan this rescue. She would've been the one to go get you if she and Pyrrha hadn't been called on a hunt. Cinder doesn't exactly know that there are members of her pack making friends with humans."

After some more talking, everyone agreed to Sun's idea. The group split in two, Sun and Neptune escorting Blake to the pack, the Huntsmen and Scarlet taking Flynt and Neon to the wastelands. There was much more hugging and crying before Blake forced herself away from her friends and followed the two werewolves. Though she cringed away whenever one of them got too close, she did manage to return the encouraging smile that spread across Sun's muzzle when she chanced a look at his face.

There was still a lot of confusion and mistrust between multiple parties. There would be much explaining to do and several stories to share. Still, everything was fine for the time being. Blake was safe. Everyone was safe. They could worry about whatever came next later on.

The moon was low in the sky, and there was an electric feeling in the air. If the groups had been closer to the border, they might have heard an enraged roar echoing through the trees. In that moment of relief and exhaustion, it was probably best that they didn't.

 **Flynt and Neon were another nice surprise that arose while I was typing. Originally, Perry was going to be the one who befriended Blake within Adam's pack, but then he ended up being way weaker than I thought he would be. And a prisoner. So, I thought of what other Faunus characters would work, and immediately thought of Neon. Of course, I had to include Flynt as well.**

 **Also, with this chapter, we have now seen all of the werewolf powers in action. There will be more discussion on how different wolves interact within the pack and the limitations of their powers. And more romance. Now that Blake has been rescued, there will definitely be more romance. I know you're looking forward to that, am I right?**

 **Until next week, peace out!**


	14. Boop

**Greetings, friends! After the events of the last chapter, I decided to give everyone a moment to stop and breathe. Enjoy!**

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha murmured for probably the hundredth time that morning. She paused in the act of combing Blake's long, horribly-matted locks. "That didn't hurt too much, did it?"

"No," Blake replied. "I'm fine. Just ignore me if I flinch."

After the hunt had ended, the pack had returned to see Sun and Neptune waiting for them with a weak, nervous Blake sitting between them. Ruby had rushed to her friend immediately, hugging her close before remembering that she was in her wolf form and hastily changing back. Blake clung tightly to her while Sun explained that she was a runaway from Adam's pack, and had been the other girl who had been bitten during the raid.

Cinder had not been happy to see this new werewolf in her territory. Her lips had curled, but a glance at Ruby's pleading eyes had caused her to relent. Neptune was positive that Cinder was trying to get Ruby on her side, and was mainly letting Blake into the pack for her sake.

Now Ruby, Pyrrha, and Blake were by one of the mountain streams, trying to get the grime of several days off of the emaciated cat Faunus.

Ruby took some more soap from the nearby rock and walked over, carefully rubbing it into the fur of Blake's ears. "There you go. Doesn't that feel better?"

"Mm hm." Blake closed her eyes, letting out a gravelly purr as Ruby's small fingertips pressed into her filthy fur and rubbed it clean. Despite the pain in her tangled hair, she was feeling better than she would have thought was possible a few days ago.

"I really missed that purr!" Ruby said, eyes shimmering happily. She and Pyrrha had both agreed to not ask about what had happened in Adam's pack. Blake would tell when she was ready. Right now, what was important was making her comfortable in her new surroundings.

Sun and his group were ready to help as needed, of course, and a tentative friendship was beginning to form between them and Blake. Sun especially seemed to like her.

Once Blake was clean and her hair was combed out, they returned to Pyrrha's den to feed her some more meat. Because Blake was new and hadn't participated in the hunt, she hadn't received a share. Of course, Ruby and Pyrrha were happy to let her eat most of their portions.

Blake bit into the raw meat, grimacing at the metallic taste of the blood. Her ears flicked as she tried to focus on anything but the feeling of wetness trickling between her fingers.

"So, Blake," Ruby said, hoping that conversation would draw her friend out a bit. "Do you know what kind of wolf you are?"

Blake shook her head. "I only changed on the full moon. I didn't have a choice then." She glanced at Ruby out of the corner of her eye, a hint of accusation there. "But, you've been changing willingly."

Ruby's face flushed, but only slightly. At this point, the shame she would have felt a few days ago in the face of such a statement was nearly gone. "Yeah. I've realized that it's not bad to be a werewolf. I'm still myself, and Pyrrha has been a good friend."

"And you somehow got the others to break basically every law that Huntsmen follow." Blake sighed. "I guess that's why you didn't just kill me."

"Did you…want us to?" Ruby asked, her voice breaking. With what she knew now, she couldn't believe that, just a little while ago, she had been the one to want death in the face of a werewolf bite.

"Yes," Blake replied, her voice low and sad. "Every day, I prayed to God and the Maidens that someone would kill me before Adam got impatient enough to…to do what he wanted to do with me." She shivered involuntarily.

Ruby immediately leaned over and hugged Blake. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that! Don't worry, though. You're safe, now. We'll have a good time in the pack. You'll see."

"Adam will probably come looking for me," Blake warned. "He wanted me, Ruby. I can't even describe the…hunger in his eyes when he looked at me!"

Pyrrha was very curious as to why Adam apparently hadn't forced himself on Blake. If he was as obsessed and crazed as Blake and others had described him to be, wouldn't it make sense, particularly during the mating season? Still, despite her confusion, she bit her tongue. _Blake will tell us when she's ready. There's no point in making her revisit what happened._

Instead of voicing her thoughts, she said: "Adam hasn't mounted a full-scale attack in our territory yet. Even though his pack is bigger, our territory has more strategic points. If he attacks, we can retreat into the mountains. A few miles in, there's a narrow pass that only lets one or two people through at a time. We'd be able to fend him off there until he got tired." She patted Blake's shoulder gently. "Don't worry. You'll never have to go near him again."

"Thanks," Blake said, though she really didn't believe that her experiences with Adam were anywhere near over. "I'm glad that Ruby had you, at least." She shuddered to think of how Ruby would have dealt with someone like Adam.

"You do too, now," Pyrrha reminded her. "Any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine."

"Also, you can talk to the others tomorrow," Ruby said eagerly. "We took a day off of our meetings, so everyone can rest, but we'll be going tomorrow. Well…you and Pyrrha will be going, anyway."

Blake tilted her head. "Don't you want to come with us?"

Ruby nodded quickly. "I do! I really, really do. But…" She glanced toward the den entrance. "Cinder has been asking me to do more around here lately. Since I'm an alpha, she really wants me to be on her side."

"But, isn't Pyrrha-?"

"I'll explain everything later," Pyrrha cut in, her voice suddenly sounding more tired than her body felt.

"Okay." Blake knew better than to pry. "Did Flynt and Neon get to the wastelands okay?"

"Yes. According to Sage, they were happy to see Perry. None of them seem to want to return to Adam's territory," Pyrrha said.

"Not even Perry?" Ruby tilted her head. "He acted like a huge supporter of Adam when we were talking to him."

"Perhaps seeing Flynt and Neon made him rethink a few things," Blake said. "He blindly followed Adam, but I think that's mostly because he was used to the alpha stare being used on him."

Pyrrha frowned. "How often does Adam use the stare on his pack members?"

"A lot," Blake said, shivering. "It was creepy. He used it on me once, just to show me what it could do." Her ears flattened. "My mind went blank. If he had asked me to jump into a lake and drown myself, I would have been halfway to the bottom before realizing what was wrong."

Ruby hugged Blake again. "Why don't you go to sleep? You don't have to tell us anything until you want to, okay?"

"Thanks. I think I'll be able to talk more tomorrow, when we see the others." Blake returned Ruby's hug. "And I'll tell you when we get back."

The two held each other silently for a moment before Ruby hesitantly spoke up again. "Hey, Blake? You don't still want to die…do you?"

Blake closed her eyes, savoring the familiar warmth of her childhood friend. "No," she murmured. "Not anymore."

…

It had taken a better part of the morning to discreetly burn Ren's clothes from the previous night and wash the disgusting brown residue from his skin. By the time he was sufficiently clean, he decided that there was no point in trying to go to bed.

He yawned as he stood over the stove, cooking pancakes for breakfast. He kept a jar of maple syrup close to his arm, shooting Nora a warning glare whenever she came too close. As soon as spring began and maple syrup season started, Ren had made sure to purchase several bottles whenever a merchant dropped by. Despite always getting a huge amount, supplies in the house dwindled very quickly.

He wondered if that new merchant Yang and Weiss had spoken to carried syrup. He made a mental note to ask the next time he saw them.

Then, quicker than a werewolf's claws, he turned around and smacked an approaching hand with his spatula. "Nora!"

Nora yelped, grabbing her wrist and pouting. "Aw, I just wanted to make sure it was still good."

"Maple syrup lasts for a long time, Nora," Ren said patiently. "Or, it would in a house you weren't living in." He softened his words with a small smile and a light tap on the nose before turning back to the stove. "The pancakes and syrup always taste better together, anyway. If you were more patient and actually let me get to the point of serving them, you'd know that."

"Mmph!"

"Nora, away from the plate!"

Nora jumped back with a muffled squeak, leaving two uneaten pancakes. The stack had held eight a second ago. She swallowed hurriedly, trying to look repentant.

Ren shook his head, unable to keep from chuckling. "At least let me eat mine, okay?"

"Okay," Nora chirped, grinning brightly. She watched as Ren measured out some more batter and started making another pancake. She glanced at the calm focus on his tired face before stepping closer to lean into his side.

Ren paused, looking at his friend out of the corner of his eye. She was gazing up at him with that familiar smile on her face, but something was different. There was something warmer about the look in her eyes. He thought back to the previous night, when she had hugged him and tearfully said that she loved him.

Of course, his response had been true. He loved Nora very much. She was his closest friend and, when he allowed such thoughts to enter his head, the person he would gladly spend the rest of his life with. He had never mentioned that second part, however. He had always figured that she saw him as an older brother figure. That had to be what she had meant last night, right?

Once he was done with the last pancake, he put it on the plate and took the syrup to the table. Unlike Nora, Ren only needed three cakes to fill his stomach.

There was silence for a few minutes as Ren ate his breakfast. Nora sat close to him, still watching him. He finished one of the pancakes before speaking. "Why so quiet, Nora? I hope you're not hurting yourself," he joked gently.

Nora stared at the table. "Just…thinking about last night. I'm really glad everyone's okay."

By "everyone," Nora clearly meant Ren most of all. Ren placed a hand on her shoulder. "Me too. We really are lucky that things have worked out so well. I hope Blake will be able to adjust now that she's away from Adam."

"Me too. He sounded horrible!" Nora grimaced. "Werewolves might not be all evil, but I'll gladly bash his skull in if I ever see his ugly face!"

"You'll have to get in line. I think Yang gets first punch if we ever meet him," Ren said, thinking back to the ugly rope that had been around Blake's neck when he had first seen her.

Nora nodded. After a moment, she scooted close to Ren and rested her cheek on his arm.

Ren's face flushed. "Don't think you can steal my pancakes that easily," he said, hoping that the slight tremor in his voice wasn't noticeable.

Nora hugged his arm and nuzzled against his shoulder. She had come far too close to losing him last night. Even hours later, she felt like making sure he was really there. She closed her eyes. "I love you," she murmured.

That night, she hadn't fully realized what she had said until Ren said that he loved her too. Of course, she wasn't sure if he had meant the same kind of love. Still, the fact that the world hadn't imploded in response to her confession (as a part of her mind used to always suspect it would) made her feel perfectly calm about saying it again.

Ren froze, his mouth going dry. That was the second time she had said that in less than a day. Though they had been friends for years, she had never told him that she loved him. He always knew that she loved him as a friend, but…

"Nora, what do you mean when you say that?" he asked, deciding to just speak quickly so that he wouldn't lose his nerve.

Nora looked up at him. There was no judgment or disgust in his voice, only the calm, gentle tone that Ren was known for. She met his magenta gaze, which was full of calculation, sleepiness, and something else.

"I…" She swallowed loudly, feeling her cheeks heating up again. It was now or never. "I love you, Ren. Like, not just as a friend. I mean, I do love you as a friend too, but… I…" She glanced to the side. "I love you like how Weiss and Ruby love each other. I have for a long time. Maybe since we met as kids after our parents died." She sighed. "I know you said you love me too, but it's fine if you just meant as friends. I mean, you probably just see me as a little sister, and that's totally okay, and- Mm?"

She was cut off by a finger gently touching her lips. When she looked up, Ren was smiling at her. It wasn't his usual half-smile, though. It was a look of pure happiness that showed in his upturned lips and his shining eyes. Her heart pounded as she took it in.

He needed to say something, but he wasn't sure what. He had never been good with words. Did he repeat that he loved her too? No, that wasn't clear enough. What did he want to say? What did he want?

"May I kiss you?" The words came out suddenly, but as soon as he spoke them, Ren knew that that was what he wanted most in that moment.

Nora's eyes widened. For a second, she was convinced that her heart stopped beating due to pure shock. She managed to snap out of it just enough to nod her head, still staring at her best friend with a stunned expression.

Ren leaned closer, moving his finger from Nora's lips and instead cupping her cheek in his palm. His heart melted when she immediately nuzzled into it, closing her eyes and smiling. He softly pecked the corner of that smile. Then, he moved up a little to kiss the tip of her nose. "Boop," he muttered playfully.

Nora giggled. "Ren…" She opened one eye while smiling at him. "Kiss me for real."

 _Why is she this cute? It's not fair._ Ren gently rubbed his nose against hers. "Okay," he breathed before touching his lips fully to hers.

Nora made a happy squeaking noise in her throat as she threw her arms around Ren, nearly knocking him from his chair in her excitement. She moved her lips eagerly against his, tangling the fingers of one hand in his dark hair. His arms wrapped snugly around her waist, pulling her into his lap, where she nestled even closer.

Ren closed his eyes, allowing himself to be swept away by the pure bliss of the moment. After days of grief, uncertainty, confusion, and danger, he was all too happy to melt into Nora's arms and enjoy the simple pleasure of her warm embrace and smiling lips. He felt her tongue run across his bottom lip and willingly opened his mouth.

The taste of maple syrup that still lingered on Ren's tongue was simply intoxicating. Nora stroked gently with her own, tugging playfully at his hair.

The two eventually moved back from each other, though their foreheads remained touching. Ren peppered a few feather-light kisses over Nora's flushed cheeks, unable to resist her adorable giggling.

"R-Ren! That tickles!" Nora laughed, batting his shoulder.

"Sorry," Ren replied, though he wasn't at all.

The air between them was warm, and their hearts were beating faster than they ever did during a hunt. Yet, there was a simple sense of calm contentment that overshadowed everything. They gazed into each other's eyes, knowing that their expressions of pure joy and elation were perfectly mirrored on the other's face.

 **I figured that, since I'm going slowburn with the Arkos and White Rose, I at least owed you some fluff in the form of Team Sloth. These two are too freaking cute, and I never get tired of making scenarios for them to get together-together.**

 **The next few chapters will be Blake recounting what happened to her between the raid and her rescue. I'll post warnings there, but there will be manipulation, attempted assault, and Adam being an evil creeper. Just a heads up.**

 **Until then, peace out!**


	15. Blake's Story: Part 1

**Happy Friday, everyone! Sorry this one came out a little late. Work has been hell, and I ended up conking out before midnight last night. This and the two following chapters will tell about Blake's time with Adam. As I warned in the previous chapter, this will involve Adam being a creepy creep, because that's what he is. Enjoy!**

Rather than the usual meeting place, the band of Huntsmen went to the wastelands, to the small tree where they had tied Perry up a mere three days ago. When they got there, five werewolves waited for them. There was Perry, who sat on the ground with a distracted look on his face. Flynt, who turned out to be a dark-skinned, short-haired man in his human form, was eying the Huntsmen warily as they approached. Neon, a pinkish-orange haired girl with bright blue eyes, sat next to Blake and was talking to her quietly. Pyrrha was standing over Blake, her brows furrowed with a gently-concerned expression.

She brightened significantly when she saw the humans approaching. "Hello!" she called, smiling at Jaune.

"Hey," Jaune greeted, readily grinning at Pyrrha before looking at Blake. "How is everything?"

Blake glanced up with a weak smile. "I'm…better."

Flynt cleared his throat and nodded. "It's good to see you again." His arms were folded and his stance was reserved, not inviting anyone to come closer.

Perry stared up at the Huntsmen, shaking his head slowly. "Well, look who's back to screw up my worldview even more!" He looked at Blake, his eyes focused on the bruises on her neck, before staring at the ground again.

Neon smiled, though it was a smile tinged with nervousness. "Hi. I'm Neon. Glad you're not here to kill us, or anything."

The Huntsmen all murmured greetings to the three other wolves, unsure of how to approach them.

Weiss walked over, kneeling in front of Blake while carefully avoiding looking at Flynt, Neon, or Perry, who were all totally nude. "Your house was burned after the raid, but I found that merchant of yours." She reached into her bag and withdrew two books. "I thought that having some of your favorites would make things easier for you."

The sadness that came to Blake's eyes at the news of her burnt house was quickly replaced with excitement when she saw the books. "You remembered _Ninjas of Love_." She looked at the other book. "I haven't read this one yet. Thank you, Weiss!" There was a pause. "Wait, you actually went and bought these from Roman?"

"Yes," Yang said, grinning widely. "It was glorious!"

"Shut up!" Weiss snapped, her cheeks turning bright red. "If you and those merchants hadn't insisted on being so immature-"

"She tried using the 'it's for a friend' excuse," Yang continued, easily speaking over Weiss. "Roman loved that."

Blake laughed. "I'm sure he did." She smirked at Weiss. "So, did you flip through them at all before bringing them?"

"Of course not!" Weiss huffed, turning away with a superior sniff. "So Pyrrha, is Ruby here?" she asked, partially to change the subject, partially because she was honestly disappointed that her friend wasn't there.

Pyrrha sighed. "Since Cinder discovered that she is an alpha, she's been commandeering her time more and more. I hope we can bring her out tomorrow, but I'm not sure." She touched Weiss's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know she wanted to see you."

Weiss's shoulders slumped with disappointment, but she forced a smile. "Well, I'm glad she's adjusting to her new life. And…I'm glad that she has you."

Pyrrha noticed a slight change in Weiss's tone and wondered at its meaning before dismissing it. _Of course she sounds sad right now. She wanted to see Ruby. It's pretty clear that she's in love with her, after all. I wonder if I can convince Ruby to confess her feelings the next time they see each other._

Blake looked at the books before turning to the others. "I know you're all curious about what happened while I was with Adam's pack."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Blake." Yang sat down on Blake's other side, nodding at Neon before wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I know," Blake said. "But, I want to. And, it makes sense to do it while you're all here. I'll tell Ruby tonight." She took a deep breath, staring at her hands. The leather covers of her new books provided some comfort as she thought back to the night of the raid, when everything began.

….

She was in her house with Ruby, just pouring a cup of tea when something huge and heavy hit her door, causing splinters to fly everywhere. She spun around, dropping the teapot as she rushed toward her weapon rack.

Ruby's eyes darted back and forth. "I left my scythe at home!"

"I have an extra sword. You can-"

A second crash signaled the door being completely broken in two. A roar echoed through the house as a huge, hulking werewolf lunged forward.

"Ruby!" Blake grabbed her sword and swung desperately at the beast's face, only to hear a crash behind her as a second one came through the window. "Run!"

Ruby looked from Blake to the two werewolves before rushing toward the weapons rack. She got halfway across the room before the beast at the window stopped her, bearing her to the ground and sinking its fangs into her arm.

"NO!" Blake screamed as she turned to the wolf, plunging her blade into the beast's side. A sharp pain in her shoulder stopped her from going any further, and she was yanked backward. "RUBY!" She was aware of blood running down her arm and her wrist being squeezed. Then, there was a blow to the back of the head and everything went black.

She awoke only once during the journey, aware only of dull pain throbbing through several parts of her body. She felt something soft, like a fur blanket, and then she was unconscious once more.

When she woke up next, it was dark. She could feel something soft under her. Was she in her bed? Had she dreamed everything? She tried to move, and a bolt of pain went from her shoulder and through the rest of her body.

She yelped, eyelids flying open. As her Faunus eyes quickly adjusted to the low light, her heart froze. She wasn't in her room. She was in a cave of some sort. And something very big was in there with her.

The shape moved in response to her yelp and turned toward her. A pair of reddish eyes regarded her. She saw the outline of a werewolf and tried backing away. Where was her weapon?!

Something large and heavy pressed down on her chest, and she realized for the first time that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She felt claws scraping her collarbone, paw pads on her chest, and hot breath on her face. She started to tremble, unsure of what else to do. The pain in her shoulder was still dominating most of her body, and she didn't have anything to fight with. She was dead!

The werewolf leaned closer and she shut her eyes, hoping that the creature would just kill her quickly. Then, something warm and wet ran across her hurt shoulder, causing her to flinch. She felt it a few times before realizing what it was: the beast was licking her.

She opened her eyes and turned her head slowly, looking at her shoulder for the first time. A deep ring of punctures went around both the front and back. Her blood went cold as she realized what it was and fully remembered the events of the previous night.

"Where is Ruby?" she asked, eyes blazing as she looked at the werewolf.

The wolf blinked at her, but said nothing. It simply turned back to her shoulder and licked the bite a few more times.

Blake shuddered at the sensation and tried to move away, only for that paw to stop her yet again. Letting out a sigh, she lay back on the softness, which she now recognized as moss. There was no point in trying anything while this wolf was right there. If she was lucky, he'd fall asleep and she could sneak away. After that, it would be a simple matter of finding a sharp stick or a length of rope. Or, if she wasn't too far away, she'd just go back to Vale and let someone there take care of it.

She was destined to die, after all. A werewolf had bitten her. In order to guarantee that she be granted passage into Heaven by God and the Maidens, she had to make sure her life ended soon, hopefully before she transformed into a beast for the first time.

When she had seen Ruby, a werewolf had been savaging her. She felt a hot flush of shame that she hadn't at least managed to save her friend from death. She hoped that it had been quick, at the very least.

The werewolf stopped licking Blake's shoulder and moved its head so that its muzzle was nearly touching her face. A puff of air smelling of old meat hit Blake's nose, causing her to cough. The werewolf growled softly, curling up so that it was mostly around Blake's form. Its eyes closed and its breathing became steadier.

Blake, on the other hand, lay stiffly, not trusting herself to move. A sinking feeling of dread was filling her. This wolf wasn't going to hurt her, likely because of her bite. That meant that it was expecting her to become like it. Did that mean it would guard her and keep her from killing herself the way she was supposed to?

She tried to sit up. If she did it tonight, she might be able to finish the deed before her host woke up again. A bolt of agony caused her to fall back again, and she noticed the werewolf's ear flicking when she moved. She let out a sigh. _Fine. I'll bide my time for now. I'll escape, though. Somehow._ Closing her eyes, she forced herself to fall into a restless sleep.

…

"Patrolling the denning area is very important," Cinder was explaining as she led Ruby around the perimeters of the clearing. "This is where the pups will be raised after spring is over. We will be at our most vulnerable in the early months of summer, when the pups are young. The one good thing is that we won't have to worry so much about attacks from Adam, since his pack will be in a similar state."

Ruby nodded to show that she understood. "How many pups will there be?" she wondered.

Cinder sighed. "It was not a good mating season. There will be maybe three new litters. Next year, I will have to actively encourage pack members to pair off." She looked at Ruby. "I noticed that Mercury expressed an interest in you. Since you're a whelp, he was discouraged, of course, but perhaps by next year…"

"No," Ruby said flatly. At Cinder's glare, she quickly added: "Leader."

"Your first impression of him might not have been good, but he's a worthy beta and a skilled fighter. Think about it, at least."

"Leader, I…" Ruby coughed nervously. "I don't really see males in that way…and I'm not really interested in…mating in general."

Cinder shrugged. "Preferences are what they are, but pack responsibility is what matters the most. Whether or not you dally with females in your spare time is your choice. As an alpha, you are expected to have healthy pups for the pack."

 _Yeah, I don't think so,_ Ruby thought, but she didn't voice the sentiment out loud. She had a year to worry about it, anyway. "Will you be asking Pyrrha to find a mate too?"

Cinder looked at Ruby for a moment before nodding slowly. "Pyrrha isn't known for making pack responsibility a priority, but perhaps a family would help her settle in more. If you two don't decide on any males by the coming of next spring, I will select them for you." She gave Ruby a sideways glance. "Of course, you may be thinking of dragging in more strays."

"Huh?" Ruby stiffened, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Cinder didn't seem interested in saying any more on the matter. Still, the implicit warning was there. Trying to change the subject, Ruby asked: "What about you, Leader? Do you have a mate?"

Cinder shook her head. "Sadly, no. When it comes to a leader's pups, one has to be very selective. I have yet to find a male who is suitable enough for my purposes."

 _Suitable? Purposes?_ Ruby frowned at the cold, calculating way Cinder was describing what should have been a happy subject. _I guess love isn't really a factor for the higher-ups in the pack._ She thought about Scarlet and Sage, who she had seen together frequently ever since her first day with the pack. According to Pyrrha, the two were mates and had never been forced to be with females. Since they were omegas, they weren't considered to be ideal breeding stock.

 _They can stay out of Cinder's notice, read emotions, and do what they want,_ Ruby thought bitterly. _If I was an omega, maybe I'd be with Blake and the others right now. Maybe Cinder wouldn't care about me at all._

The angry, resentful mood remained with Ruby as she continued to follow Cinder through the dens, trying to act as if she was listening.

 **So, I've been trying to make more of a backlog for some other works, so that I can see about starting my P/atreon soon. I hope to start it by the end of October. After that, I might be able to open for commissions. I'll keep you guys updated. Peace out!**


	16. Blake's Story: Part 2

**Hello, everyone. I apologize for the late update. This past week has been ridiculously stressful, and I honestly forgot what day it was until I was just falling asleep. This next chapter is the second part of Blake's story. Enjoy!**

"So, he had you in his den and was licking you?" Yang made a face. "That's just creepy." She glanced at Pyrrha. "That's creepy for a werewolf too, right?"

Pyrrha nodded earnestly. "Whelps, our name for newly-bitten werewolves, are never supposed to be approached for mating. When I brought Ruby back, I dressed her wounds with herbs and slept separately. Intimate acts such as licking wounds are reserved for mated pairs, family, and close friends. Never whelps." She shivered with disgust. "To be so shameless just after biting someone…It's disgusting!"

Perry shifted uncomfortably. "I…didn't know that there were rules like that concerning whelps."

"There are many things Adam didn't tell us," Flynt growled, shaking his head.

Blake shivered. "It felt so wrong." She took a deep breath before continuing her story.

…..

When Blake awoke the following morning, she was first aware of a dull pain in her shoulder. The next thing she realized was that she was naked and lying next to an equally-naked man. Her spine stiffened and her ears twitched as memories from the previous night returned in full force.

 _I have to get out of here!_ She sat up, only to feel a hand closing around her wrist. Her blood turned cold as she looked down to see that the man's eyes were open.

In his human form, the werewolf was a bull Faunus with red and brown hair and dark red eyes. Two sharp horns jutted from the top of his head. He smiled lazily at her as he sat up. "I hope you slept well," he said. His voice was deep and almost gentle.

Blake's ears flattened. "You attacked my village."

The werewolf tilted his head. "I did, didn't I." His smile didn't waver. "I hope I didn't scare you. It had to be done. I knew you wouldn't just follow me into the woods willingly. Your infernal Church has wormed its way into your brain too much, am I right?"

"Had to be…" Blake's eyes widened. "You attacked the village because you wanted to take me?"

"Of course," the man said calmly. "We don't attack humans unless they have something we want. Food, vengeance, new blood." He grinned, showing off a pair of sharpened canines. "I've had my eye on you for some time, my darling."

Blake jerked her hand away from him. "I'm not your anything, werewolf! What did you do with my friend?"

"The small girl?" The man shrugged. "She got lost in the madness. She's either in the woods, or in Vale. Worry not. You will make new friends here."

Blake felt a stinging behind her eyes and blinked angrily. She refused to let this creature see her cry. Ruby was gone. She had seen her get bitten during the attack. Either she was lost in the woods, or the villagers had killed her already.

The werewolf continued to smile at her. "Aren't you going to ask me my name?"

"I don't really care," Blake snapped.

For a moment, a flash of anger appeared in the werewolf's eyes. In that brief instant, he seemed infinitely more dangerous and fearsome than the bestial form he had taken that night. "I will let that pass, since you are a whelp and have no way of understanding pack customs. I am Adam, leader of this pack. You will do well to remember that in the future."

Blake wanted to retort that she wouldn't be around long enough for that to matter, but that dangerous expression she had seen caused her to pause. _Be careful,_ she told herself. _This is the creature that led an attack because he wanted you. Don't do anything to provoke him._

"Sorry," she said, her voice sounding fake and dull even to her own ears. "My name is Blake."

Adam's smile returned immediately. "Blake. Such a pretty name." He stood up, offering his hand. "Would you like to see the rest of the denning area? I'll introduce you to some of your packmates." Though his words were friendly, there was a hardness behind them that said that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Blake sighed, barely keeping from wincing as she took the werewolf's hand. "I suppose I should get to know them." She glanced at herself. "Um, do you have any clothes for me?"

"No. Werewolves don't wear clothes unless it's unbearably cold," Adam replied. "The weather is quite pleasant, is it not?" He looked her up and down, not bothering to be subtle about it. "Besides, why would you wish to hide beneath clothes? Seems like a waste, don't you think?"

Blake's face flushed and her ears flattened even further, pressing against her hair. "I...I don't…"

"You'll get used to it. Don't worry," Adam soothed, grasping her hand firmly and pulling her out of the den and into the morning light.

…

Pyrrha growled quietly. "What a disgusting pervert!"

Yang hugged Blake closer for a moment while looking at Pyrrha. "How'd Ruby cope with the whole no-clothes thing?"

"She was put off at first, of course," Pyrrha replied. "That's why I started wearing clothes again. Sun and the others are more modest around her as well. She's getting used to it, but no one is pressuring her into anything."

Blake listened to Pyrrha, feeling another rush of gratitude that the red wolf had managed to at least save Ruby from what she had gone through.

…..

Over the next few days, Blake was introduced to the rest of the pack. Most of them were distant, but treated her with respect. She didn't expect anything less. She was clearly the leader's trophy, after all.

Day by day, that was exactly how he treated her. With all his talk about how horrible humans were and how they treated the Faunus like garbage and shunned werewolves as if they were monsters, he made Blake feel more like a captive pet than any human ever had.

He shared the choicest bits of prey with her, but glared at her if she showed the slightest hint of disgust at eating raw meat. He allowed her to interact with the other wolves when she wanted to, but was always standing just in her line of vision, subtly reminding her to mind her manners.

Two wolves in particular became friendly with Blake. They were a pair of betas named Flynt and Neon. According to Adam, a pack consisted of one alpha and several betas and omegas. Another alpha was allowed if she was the mate of the leader, though betas were also acceptable. Blake desperately hoped that she would turn out to be an omega.

Whenever she walked around the denning site or talked with Flynt and Neon, she would scan the borders and watch the different werewolves, trying to figure out patterns of behavior. Sadly, there were just too many members of the pack to do a decent job of it.

At night, all of the werewolves turned into their second forms without fail. It was a rule that no one could be in their human forms if they were capable of transforming. During these times, Blake felt especially on edge and lonely, surrounded by Grimm-cursed beasts.

No matter where she went or what she did, Adam was a constant presence. The only time he left her was when he led a hunt, and he always left someone to watch her. At one point, he left Flynt and Neon. Blake suspected that it was a reward for how compliant she had been that day. The thought made her ill.

Every part of her wanted to run or attempt to kill herself before the full moon, but there was never an opening. Adam could easily track her down and bring her back, and she knew he wouldn't kill her. What he had planned was much worse. She could sense it.

Finally, the night she had dreaded the most came: the night of the full moon.

The whole pack stood in a circle, ready for the change to take them fully, ready to give themselves over to the moon's wild spell. Blake stood between Adam and Neon, unable to keep from trembling.

"Worry not, my darling," Adam whispered. "Once you run with me under the stars, you'll lose all fear."

Neon lightly touched Blake's arm. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be lots of fun. It doesn't even hurt much. I mean, it hurts, but it's like how cracking your back hurts, you know? It's not bad. You'll be fine. I'll race you, if you want. Think you can race me?"

Not surprisingly, Neon's words calmed Blake far more than Adam's did. "Sure," Blake replied, forcing a smile. "I'll race you."

Her situation had forced her to change her way of thinking quickly, or to at least hide her thoughts very well. Adam became angry at the slightest mention of the Church, at the tiniest inkling that Blake was comparing werewolves to Grimm, at the most minor hint of disrespect. While he hadn't struck her yet, Blake knew that he wasn't someone to be trifled with. She would earn his trust, and run away when his guard was down.

That being said, this forced change of perspective had also allowed her to befriend some of the werewolves, particularly Flynt and Neon. She guessed that Neon felt a certain kinship with her, due to also being a cat Faunus. Since Flynt was Neon's mate, he followed suit in the hyperactive werewolf's friendly attempts to integrate Blake into the pack.

Blake also found herself leaning toward them because she noticed something different about how they reacted to Adam. Whenever he shepherded Blake away or glared at another pack member, Blake was positive that she saw a look of disapproval cross Flynt's face or a look of worry cross Neon's.

….

"These glares," Pyrrha cut in, looking at Flynt and Neon. "Were these alpha stares?"

"Yes," Flynt murmured. "Adam uses his very frequently."

Pyrrha's brows furrowed. "How has he not gone mad yet? There are limits on how often alphas can do that."

"Sounds like he's already losing his mind," Jaune muttered grimly. Just hearing Blake's description of this wolf was enough to make him feel uncomfortable. He was glad that their plan had gone without a hitch.

"Some of the betas have learned to resist it," Neon added. "Flynt and I got really good at it."

Perry put his hands over his ears, rubbing fiercely, as if he was trying to scrub this knowledge away. "What about the omegas?"

"None," Flynt said. "In a way, Perry, you're lucky that the Huntsmen took you away."

"I bet there were no patrols sent to look for me, huh?" Perry sighed. "Sorry. Go ahead, Blake."

….

The sun set and Blake felt the change begin almost immediately. The moon shined down on her. Desperately, she tried turning away, but her eyes were drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Silvery light seeped into her amber eyes, spreading the golden pools until no whites remained. Blake hugged herself tightly, gritting her teeth as she felt her nails extending. She shook her head, trying desperately to deny what was happening.

 _God and Maidens, stay with me. Watch over me and let some miracle strike me down tonight!_ she prayed, tears streaming down her face. One tear stopped halfway down her face and was absorbed by a patch of fur.

More fur grew. It felt like it was being pulled from her by the light, though she tried to keep it in. She bit her lip, drawing blood as her teeth extended into fangs. "No…" she moaned as her mouth extended into a snout. Her voice turned to a whine. Her cat ears folded in and her human ears took their place, becoming pointed and lupine.

All around her, Adam's pack threw back their heads and howled joyfully. She locked her jaws together, forcing herself to remain silent.

She already had a plan forming in her mind. After the raid on Vale, there would surely be a werewolf hunt tonight. All she had to do was break away from the pack long enough to find a Huntsmen band and throw herself at their mercy. They would make quick work of her, and God and the Maidens would surely reward her for being so prudent, even in her Heaven-forsaken form.

First, of course, they had to get closer to the borders, and Blake would have to rely on the other wolves to figure out where to go. Of course, Adam was quick to move to her side as her transformation finished. His eyes glittered with an unspoken command: "Follow me."

Unable to do much else, she sighed and walked after him into the trees. She noticed some of the other betas going off in a group, probably to hunt. It struck her as strange that the pack leader wouldn't be accompanying them. As they walked, Blake then realized that none of the other wolves were following. Just before leaving the denning area, she noticed an omega wolf starting to walk over, only to be stopped by a glare from Adam.

A sick, sinking sensation came to Blake's stomach. It was similar to the feeling one gets when walking down a dark alley alone. It was the certainty that one feels when something is just off enough about their house for them to know that someone had broken in. It was that deep, inner knowledge that something horribly wrong was about to happen.

Blake sniffed the air, hoping to discern where the borders were. She couldn't afford to run blind, after all.

At that moment, however, Adam stopped walking and turned to look at her. His red eyes locked with hers, and she found that she could not look away.

As she looked into his eyes, she found that her mind was clearing itself of all unnecessary thoughts. She blinked slowly, tilting her head and flicking an ear. What had she been worried about before? Whatever it was, it wasn't important anymore. Adam would tell her what to do. He knew what would make everything right again. Her tail wagged as she looked up at him, awaiting his command.

Then, Adam turned away again, a satisfied grin on his muzzle. The spell was broken immediately.

Blake's knees started shaking and her whole body began to tremble. _What was that?!_ she thought, eyes darting around desperately. _He just went into my mind. Did he find out what I was planning? What was he-?_

She nearly bumped into Adam as he stopped walking again. Looking up, she realized that they were in a tiny clearing. The sense of wrongness that had gone away when Adam had used his strange power on her was back in full force.

Adam turned toward her, a smile still on his black and red-streaked muzzle. He moved close to her, and a new scent caused her nose to twitch. It was an oddly sweet, thick smell that made her blood suddenly feel very hot. The heat increased when Adam leaned in and began licking her bitten shoulder. Her tail was wagging again. Why was her tail wagging?

She found herself burying her muzzle in his fur, inhaling that weird, intoxicating scent. Her worries started to fade again…

And that was what jolted her back to reality. He was using his power on her again! He had to be! His closeness combined with his obviously-wagging tail suddenly made this new scent's origins very clear.

Growling sharply, Blake jumped back, shaking her head. She felt her lips curling back, revealing her new fangs.

Adam blinked at her for a moment. Then, that dangerous expression came to his face. Horrifying when marring his human form, it was a pure nightmare when combined with his monstrous lupine glare.

 _I have to run right now!_ Blake spun around, tearing off into the trees. If she could just smell a group of humans, she'd be fine. She'd run to them, and this nightmare would end. Also, there was a chance that Adam would be taken down as well. She certainly wouldn't shed any tears if that was the case.

Unfortunately, a new werewolf transforming for the first time was no match against a leader who knew this forest as well as the patterns in his fur. She barely had time to register the sound of his pursuit before she was forced to the ground, all of the air leaving her body in a loud whoosh. She whimpered as Adam's superior weight held her down. She heard a low, angry growl in her ear that caused her to tremble. She shut her eyes, determined to not be taken in by his strange, godless stare.

Then, two other voices added their growls to the mix. Blake opened her eyes to see Flynt, Neon, and several other wolves approaching. Many of the smaller wolves had their ears flattened with confusion. Their eyes darted left and right, as if they weren't sure what to do. Flynt and Neon, however, were glaring coldly at their leader.

The weight left Blake as Adam stepped forward, placing himself in front of the patrol and giving them a wordless order to leave. Most of them obeyed. Flynt and Neon stood their ground.

After another minute, Adam huffed and abruptly turned away, kicking some dirt in Blake's direction as he left. His stance said "You're not worth it," but Blake knew that this was by no means over.

She stood up, ready to make a break for the border, only to fall down again with a yelp. Sharp pain shot through her from her right foot. _Great. I must have twisted it when he tackled me._ She sighed. _I guess that's why he's leaving. Even the weak wolves could catch me if I tried to run now._

Neon let out a sympathetic whimper and walked over to Blake's foot to examine it. Meanwhile, Flynt stepped forward and licked Blake once between the ears. This was nothing like the way Adam had licked her before. This was a purely platonic, wolfish form of offering comfort.

 _If they're really sympathetic…_ Blake sat up, yipping quietly at the two beta wolves.

Flynt tilted his head, flicking an ear questioningly.

Blake responded by baring her throat and whining.

Neon whimpered and shook her head rapidly, scratching at the dirt with a front paw. Flynt gently lowered Blake's head and growled firmly. He looked once at the sky and then at Blake. He seemed to be saying: "We'll talk in the morning."

For the first time in days, Blake felt herself relaxing. Whatever else happened, she at least had some true allies in this pack. Though, she couldn't help but wonder at what the Church would think of these two. Were they redeeming themselves by helping her? Was it possible for a werewolf to find redemption? If they helped her, would they consent to be killed with her, or did they truly believe that their Grimm-tainted forms weren't evil by nature?

There was a lot to think about, but all Blake wanted to do in that moment was sleep until morning.

 **If my descriptions of Adam made you cringe and want to take a shower, good. That's what I was going for. Next week's update will be on time, worry not. Until then, peace out!**


	17. Blake's Story: Part 3

**Greetings, my lovelies! We're back with the third and last part of Blake's story. Enjoy!**

"Okay," Nora cut in. "Flynt, Neon, can I hug you guys right now?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Flynt muttered.

"Sure!" Neon chirped at the same time, holding out an arm, but not leaving Blake's side. She giggled when Nora immediately knelt down and hugged her, not even caring about her nudity. "I like these humans, Flynt! I can see why Blake wanted to get back to them so badly."

"I wasn't exactly expecting this kind of welcome," Blake reminded her. "Remember, I was still of the mindset that being a werewolf meant being damned. I just wanted to get to them so they could kill me."

Flynt shook his head. "You were probably raised on these beliefs, correct? What a terrible thing to teach children."

"Hey!" Weiss snapped. "We're not all to blame! The werewolf raids don't exactly disprove the Church teachings. And this Adam does a pretty good job of brainwashing his pack."

Flynt glared at her for a moment before his shoulders slumped. "Well, you're not wrong," he sighed.

"I think we can agree that there is prejudice on both sides," Pyrrha said calmly. "Recognizing that is the first step toward making peace."

"If only that was the hardest part," Jaune groaned. "The next step is getting everyone else to recognize it."

Pyrrha touched his shoulder with a comforting smile. "One thing at a time, my friend." She looked back at Blake. "So, what happened next? Adam didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He did," Blake said, looking at her hands. "He didn't force himself on me after trying that one time, but he did hurt me."

"With what you've said about him so far, I'm honestly surprised that he didn't go further," Weiss said, touching Blake's arm. "He sounds like a complete monster."

"He didn't make that choice out of mercy," Blake growled, eyes flashing as she thought back. "He was convinced that he had me trapped and had all the time in the world. He wanted to get me to a point where I went to him and _begged_ him."

Yang gagged a little, her eyes flashing red. "That's it. He's a dead man if I ever see him."

Ren looked carefully at Blake. "Are you sure you're fine to keep telling this story?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah. Might as well finish it, right?"

….

Flynt and Neon didn't leave Blake's side for the rest of the night. They warded off any curious packmates and forced the whelp to eat some meat from the hunt. They guessed, correctly it turned out, that Adam wouldn't be very generous with food when morning came.

When the sun rose and the wolves turned back into their daytime forms, Adam called an impromptu meeting in the denning area. He stood in the center of the area, a coil of old rope at his feet.

"Last night, a new whelp, who was taken into this pack out of pure charity, decided to throw our gift aside." He turned toward Blake, eyes blazing. "This whelp tried to flee to the border, where many of our own wolves were fighting against human Huntsmen. Three of them were lost, and we shall have funeral services for them tonight. Despite the kindness we have shown her, she was ready to throw herself to the Huntsmen and endanger her pack in the process."

There were several glares and growls in Blake's direction. Thankfully, Flynt and Neon remained on either side of her, silently challenging anyone to approach.

Adam looked down at Blake, who refused to meet his gaze. Sneering, he picked up the rope. "The hateful Church of the humans has taught her that we are nothing but animals. Savage dogs that need to be put down. If she is so determined to see werewolves as such, so be it." He walked over and looped the rope around her neck. "Don't forget, my darling," he whispered. "You are as much a savage dog as we are. When you are ready to show some gratitude for the life you have been given, and swear to not flee anymore, this rope will come off." He smiled. "Maybe then, you'll understand the gift I tried offering last night."

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Blake muttered, narrowing her eyes at him as the rope tightened.

Adam's eyes flashed. "Also, don't think of trying to hang yourself with this. I intend to keep you guarded at all hours." He glanced at Flynt and Neon. "And not by these two. I'll speak to you about your insubordination later on."

Flynt and Neon both bowed their heads, saying nothing. There was little they could do with the entire pack watching them.

Blake was silent as she was dragged to the edge of the denning area and tied to a tree. She stared into space as Adam once again reminded her of what she would gain if she simply pushed her pride away and went to him. The only time she spoke was a few hours later, when she asked the guard to take her somewhere else to relieve herself. Thankfully, he untied the rope from the tree and allowed her to go into the woods alone.

She didn't go far, however, knowing that pursuit would be swift if she tried anything. She had to bide her time. She had to wait until one of the guards grew lazy or until something else could happen.

That night, the pack transformed into their wolf forms. Blake refused.

Adam came to her that night and growled sharply. She knew he was commanding her to accept the moon and turn into a beast. When she only glared silently at him, he lashed out with his claws, leaving three thin, painful scratches on her arm. He huffed before walking away, presumably to lead a hunt.

Her guard left halfway through the night to switch with another. She paid close attention. If they rotated on a schedule, there could be a window for her to get away. Her stomach grumbled, but she paid it no mind.

The following morning, Neon walked by the tree, discreetly slipping Blake a bit of meat. Blake ate it quickly, noticing the guard's nose twitching. If he knew, he didn't say or do anything, for which she was grateful.

Adam walked by the tree once, but Blake refused to look at him. She suspected that she'd suffer for that when night came again.

Finally, around noon, Flynt came over. The guard said nothing.

"He was with my hunting group that night," Flynt explained quietly. "He saw what Adam was trying to do to you."

"I need to leave this place," Blake begged, her ears twitching. A tear trickled down her cheek, the first sign of emotion she had shown since the rope had first been tied. "Why didn't you kill me when I asked you to?"

"I know the Church says bad things about us, but you don't have to die just because you're a werewolf," Flynt insisted. "Neon and I have been thinking of leaving for some time now, ever since we realized how often Adam was using the alpha stare on everyone. You can join us, if you want."

"Alpha stare?"

"It's an ability that alphas have. They can control other people's minds to an extent by looking them in the eye."

Blake paled. _So, that's what he did that night!_ "If you leave, I want to come with you."

After that, she'd decide whether she still wanted the Huntsmen to kill her. If there were more werewolves who were kind and sympathetic like Neon and Flynt, maybe they weren't doomed by the Maidens after all. _Though, they aren't the only ones._ She looked toward the guard, who could probably hear every word being spoken, but was pretending not to.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Blake asked.

"Just eat whatever you're given, drink when you can, and keep your eyes open," Flynt told her. "We'll figure out the best time to run over the next few days. Don't worry. With luck, we'll be out before the mating season ends."

Blake thought of Adam's crushing weight on her back and shivered. He wouldn't wait forever for her to give in. "I hope you're right."

A few days passed, during which Blake got used to a schedule of staring into space, licking the dew off of leaves, and talking discreetly with Flynt or Neon. Each night, she endured another scratch from Adam when she refused to transform.

Then, four nights after the full moon, news came from the border of another werewolf hunt and the deaths of several wolves at the northern border. Blake wouldn't have thought anything of it, but one of the survivors came back carrying a scrap of cloth in his paw. Several other patrols had similar items. Apparently, the Huntsmen had left them on the border.

None of the wolves knew their meaning, but Blake caught a glimpse of one of them. It took every ounce of self-control she had to keep from smiling or laughing in relief at what she saw: Printed on a dirty, white scrap of cloth was a detailed drawing of a snowflake. It was the symbol Weiss had given herself during those simple, early days.

She didn't dare to hope, but a certain lightness entered her chest anyway. Whether her friends were looking for her or not, these symbols had to be a sign. Maybe she'd get out. Maybe she'd be able to die at the hands of her friends, after all.

 _No,_ she reminded herself. _You promised Neon and Flynt that you'd try living as a werewolf once you got out._ Her ears drooped as she realized that, whether she escaped or not, she wouldn't be able to approach her friends.

She'd never see them again.

…

"Obviously, that wasn't true," Blake finished, leaning back against the withered tree. "There's not much else to tell. Two nights later, you guys made that distraction and Sun and Ren rescued me."

"It's funny that you came when you did," Flynt commented. "Neon and I were just going to Blake to untie her. We figured that leaving during the fight you had started at the border was as good of an idea as any."

"Good thing the guard was one of the lazy ones," Neon added. "I knocked him out easily. He wasn't even standing right by the tree!"

"They tend to get lazier at night," Flynt said with a shrug. "They think their wolf forms will allow them to detect danger without really paying attention. Amateurs. Even betas have to be alert."

Yang eyed Blake's arms, glaring at the multitudinous scratches that were there. "That creep."

Blake hugged Yang, leaning into the comforting warmth of her best friend. "I'm glad that's over, but I'm sure he'll come after me."

"Not if I can help it!" Pyrrha declared. "You're a friend and packmate. Not only will I defend you, but so will Cinder and the others." She pushed aside thoughts of how reluctant Cinder had been to take Blake in. Instead of dwelling on her worries, she turned to Flynt, Neon, and Perry. "So, what will the three of you do?"

"We've decided to stay here for the time being," Flynt said. "We'll scout around and see about finding a new territory elsewhere. Maybe another pack will take us in. We should probably leave the Vale area, though. Cinder likely won't want three of Adam's wolves in her ranks, and Adam will kill us if he finds us."

"Even me," Perry said mournfully. "Even though I didn't do anything wrong. Why didn't I see how horrible he was?"

"Mental conditioning, and the alpha stare," Flynt said. "Don't worry, though. You're free now."

"Just promise to say goodbye before you leave," Blake said with a slight smile. "We've been through a lot, after all."

Neon squeezed Blake's arm, her cat tail twitching happily. "Don't worry, Blake. We won't leave without letting you know."

"Also, do you mind if I leave the books with you? Cinder will probably ask questions if she sees them."

"Sure!"

Jaune watched Blake and the others for a moment before turning to Pyrrha, who was already looking at him. "So, are things okay in the pack? You mentioned that Cinder's been a bit more pushy with Ruby."

Pyrrha sighed. "Yes. I know that she wants all of the alphas in the pack to be on her side, but I can't help but feel that she's isolating me. She was never like this when it was confirmed that I was an alpha."

"Do you think it's because of that whole 'pack leader destiny' thing?"

"I don't want to think so," Pyrrha said. "I want to think that Cinder is above worrying about such things, but I honestly don't know."

"At least you have Blake to look after, now," Jaune pointed out, hoping to cheer her up.

Pyrrha shook her head. "Because Blake was with Adam's pack, Cinder has been keeping a very close eye on her. I was lucky to get her out here today." She looked sadly at Jaune. "Honestly, I don't know if we'll be able to continue meeting every day."

"Well, we probably couldn't have kept meeting every day regardless," Ren said, sitting down on Jaune's other side. "It's impractical. We could meet every few days, though. We just need to figure out a good place to leave notes."

At this, Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't be able to do that. I never learned how to read." In response to the shocked looks directed at her, she bristled. "I was born a werewolf. Human writing was never something I had to know."

Jaune's face flushed. "You're right. Sorry. I guess we take it for granted."

"No need to apologize," Pyrrha said quickly, not liking the guilty expression on Jaune's face. "I understand."

"Ruby and Blake can read any notes we leave," Ren said. "And, if you're the one at the drop area, you can just make marks on a stone or leaf to show how many days away we can meet, and whether it's during the day or night. Unless we're told otherwise, we'll assume that we meet here by the tree. That's easy enough."

The group continued to talk for a while longer, but was forced to end their meeting as the sun started to sink lower. Pyrrha retrieved some rabbits for the humans to take back.

"One of these days, I'll get you a deer or something," Jaune promised. "I'm starting to feel like a moocher here."

Pyrrha laughed. "Sadly, Cinder would detect your human scent on it immediately. I honestly don't mind helping."

"Well, thanks again. Hopefully, we can see you tomorrow and talk more about where we can exchange notes."

"You take care of yourself, Blake," Yang said, hugging her friend one more time. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blake said dryly, rolling her eyes as she hugged back. "Don't do anything reckless."

After everyone had said goodbye, the humans and werewolves parted ways once again. They weren't sure what was going to come next, but after what they had gone through rescuing Blake, it would probably be nothing they couldn't handle!

 **So, Volume 4 starts in less than a month. I'm both excited and apprehensive. On one hand, I really want to know what happens to my babies next. On the other, Volume 4 means leaving denial-land and being reminded every week that Pyrrha is freaking dead! Thank Dust for AUs, right? Seeing more canon stuff will also probably give more fuel to my predictions, so you'll likely see more updates to "The Fate of Remnant." On another note, how about that new released artwork, huh? It's nice to see Yang wearing her gauntlet and looking badass. I'm also glad that she doesn't seem to have a robot arm yet. I really want to see her work through her handicap. It'll be good for her character.**

 **Until next Friday, praise Monty and peace out!**


	18. Syrup, Cookies, and Maps

**Hello, everyone, and happy Friday. We're back with our favorite trader duo: Roman and Neo! Enjoy!**

"Well, now!" Roman declared when he saw Yang, Weiss, Nora, and Ren approaching his wagon. "Three young ladies? This must be my lucky day. Or, is it _your_ lucky day?" he added, looking at Ren with a sly wink.

Ren was slightly taken aback by the trader's manner, but recovered quickly. "No, one's enough for me," he replied, ruffling Nora's hair.

"Oh, stop!" Nora giggled and batted his hand away, her face immediately turning pink.

Roman laughed. "Smart man. Sometimes, one is all you can handle."

Neo, who had slipped quietly out of the wagon and approached without the others noticing, rolled her eyes. "You certainly learned that in the last town with those two street girls you picked up."

"Now, now, Neo!" Roman said, tapping Neo's shoulder with his cane. "The customers don't want to hear that story."

"I do!" Yang said immediately.

"Yeah, me too!" Nora added.

"Honestly, you two." Weiss shook her head despairingly.

"Information like that costs money," Roman said, tapping his nose smartly. "Speaking of which, what's your pleasure today? More books for your _friend_ , princess?"

Both Yang and Nora started snickering. Ren decided to save Weiss from the long bout of teasing he sensed was coming. "Sir, do you sell maple syrup, by any chance?"

"I certainly do! I supply syrup extracted from the western forests, where the sugar maples grow like weeds. I also carry honey from some of the finest apiaries, if you're interested. Take a gander." Roman led Ren to the wagon and pointed toward a shelf inside that contained various bottles and jars.

"Mister Torchwick," Weiss said once Ren started looking through the wares. "There is some information I'd like to buy." She withdrew a silver coin and a map of Remnant she had taken from her father's library. "Someone we know wishes to leave Vale, and do so discreetly. Sadly, we know little of surrounding areas: whether or not there are werewolves or Grimm, where there are more dense human or Faunus populations, etcetera." She held out the coin. "I hope this pays for your advice, as well as your discretion on the matter."

Roman took the coin and eyed it carefully before pocketing it. "You have my word," he said, tipping his hat. "And it's just Roman to you, my dear." He spread out the map and looked at it, tapping his chin. "Mind if I mark this up?"

"Not at all." There were several maps in the Schnee household. Weiss had purposefully taken one of the shabby ones, so that her father wouldn't notice its absence. She had also double checked to make sure it wasn't one of the antiques.

Yang and Nora were chatting with Neo, so Weiss decided to browse through Roman's wares, excluding the books, of course. For a modest peddler, he had many good items. There was a box of different perfumes, a few of which could have easily come from Weiss's own collection. There were silk scarves in various colors. There were also more modest, mundane items such as soaps and cooking equipment.

Her eye fell on a box of small, paper packages. She picked one up, reading the hand-drawn label. "Chocolate Cake," it said. Another one said "Shortbread."

Neo noticed Weiss's interest and walked over. "We call those Sweet Mixes. Just add half to a whole cup of milk, follow the instructions, and you have lovely baked goods within minutes. Provided you have a stove and the correct pan, of course."

"I see." An idea occurred to Weiss and she started looking through the packets in earnest. Though she had the ingredients at home, going about the process of baking a batch of cookies all of a sudden would likely arouse suspicion from her father. However, with just a package of mixture, she could easily bake some and be out of the house before he got home from his duties. _How long has Ruby gone without cookies by this point?_ she wondered.

Upon finding a packet marked "Chocolate Cookies," she turned to Neo. Roman was still poring over the map, making marks with a charcoal pencil. "Can I pay you?"

"Of course. Just the one, then?" At Weiss's nod, she held out her hand. "Two coppers, please."

Weiss had to fish through her purse to find copper coins, as she usually carried only silver or gold. "Thank you very much," she said as she handed over the money.

"I hope you enjoy them." Neo nodded courteously. "Let me know if you need anything else." With that, she returned to her conversation with Yang and Nora.

Yang, of course, was obviously flirting with the small merchant. Weiss could tell even from where she stood by her friend's stance and grin. She shrugged and decided to let it be. _Just as long as she doesn't get too serious. She'd only be hurt if she fell for someone who has to travel so often. Roman will probably go elsewhere by the beginning of summer._

Ren emerged from the cart holding two bottles of syrup and a jar of what looked like molasses. Noticing Weiss's inquisitive stare, he handed her the jar. "Buckwheat honey. It has a darker taste than regular honey, and is really hard to come by."

"In that case, I can buy it for you," Weiss offered. "It's no problem."

"I have enough. I checked the price tag. But, thanks anyway." Ren noticed the package. "Will that be for Ruby?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"Well, she probably doesn't get the chance to eat them now." Weiss glanced at the package, smiling as she thought of how happy Ruby would be when they met next time.

"It's a good thing Nora wasn't the one turned," Ren murmured. "I don't think she'd be able to live without pancakes."

"True." Weiss heard Roman cough behind her. "Excuse me." She went over to Roman, looking at the map, which was now covered in various marks and notes.

"Well, here's all I know," Roman said, pointing at the map. "The shaded areas are parts known for having lots of Grimm or werewolves. I circled the safest towns and made boxes around less-populated areas that are also relatively safe. I wouldn't recommend they go north of the mountains. I don't know what's there. Over here is a stretch of forest no one goes through, since there's supposed to be a huge werewolf pack there. And I marked the best roads to travel, as well as some waterways if they want to go by boat. Can you read my handwriting?"

"Yes, it's very legible," Weiss said, looking at the map once more before folding it. "Thank you. This will be very helpful."

"For a whole silver piece, I hope so." Roman grinned. "You know, in my line of work, I've only seen two kinds of rich people: the stingy kind and the generous kind. Glad you're of the latter category."

"Well, being stingy doesn't make many friends," Weiss replied with a smile. "Thank you again for your help, Mister-uh, I mean Roman."

"My pleasure." Roman tipped his hat. "I hope you and your friends visit again soon." He noticed Ren hovering in the background. "Ah, made your decision, did you?" He eyed the bottles and jar. "Found the buckwheat, huh? Good choice. That'll be four silvers."

Ren paid Roman and called over his shoulder. "Nora, you are not allowed to drink this syrup or honey until it's on an actual pancake, okay?"

"Okay, Ren!" Nora chirped while crossing her fingers behind her back.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, the group bid farewell to the merchants and went back to town. Weiss slipped the folded map into her bag along with the cookie mix. She knew Jaune was drawing up plans for the best days to visit the werewolves. Once she knew when they'd be meeting next, she'd bake the cookies right away.

Imagining the way Ruby's eyes would light up when she saw the treats caused Weiss to smile to herself during the entire walk home.

…

Jaune glanced at several pieces of paper, where he had noted the different days and nights when larger Grimm/werewolf hunts were scheduled. He also looked at the calendar to see what days were ideal for daytime hunting and which ones were less likely to have impromptu Grimm hunts. Jotting down a few notes, he eyed the paper he was currently writing on. It looked like the next day they could meet would be two days away. After that, they'd have to wait three more days.

He breathed an inward sigh. This would be so much easier if they didn't have to sneak everywhere.

Once again, he remembered his conversation with Pyrrha, and how much she wanted to bridge the gap between werewolves, humans, and Faunus. A smile came to his face as he imagined having the luxury of visiting his friends whenever he had free time, without worrying about the Church or Elders condemning him.

 _Ruby and Blake would even be able to come home, if they wanted to._ The image of Ruby walking down the streets at night as a wolf entered his mind, and it was so absurd, he let out a short laugh. _That would definitely be something._

He was glad that Pyrrha would probably be able to come to most of these secret meetings, though he hated the thought of her being isolated by her own pack. Even though he hadn't known her for very long, she was one of the nicest people he'd ever met. Why couldn't her pack just see that and forget about all that stupid "destiny" talk?

 _If we do manage to make peace, she could live in Vale,_ he thought. _Building her a small house near the woods would be easy enough. And she'd get along well with almost everyone. I can see Velvet liking her a lot._

The sound of thumping feet outside his room jolted him from his thoughts, and he quickly shoved his papers into the drawer of his desk. His little sister Jenny opened the door.

"Jaune, Mom says it's time for dinner."

"Coming." Jaune got up and followed Jenny to the dining room.

The Arc household was one of the few homes in Vale that had multiple rooms and more than one floor. The Schnee home was the only one bigger, which was ironic considering the fact that only two people lived there.

Jaune sat down at the table, smiling as the scent of stewed venison and mashed potatoes wafted over him. He bowed his head as his father said a brief grace.

"For the bounty of God and the Maidens, may we be truly grateful. Amen."

All was silent for a few minutes, except for the muffled chewing of ten people. Eventually, Jaune's mother spoke.

"Jaune, we've noticed that you've been out of the house a lot more often lately. Going on extra hunts, disappearing for hours…"

Jaune barely kept from freezing in the act of putting some potatoes into his mouth. Thankfully, he had the presence of mind to just look mildly surprised. "Well, I'm a Hunter. It's my job."

"You've been doing twice the work I've been doing," Mary said. "That's saying something."

"We know you're still mourning Ruby and Blake," Jaune's father said. "It's understandable, trust me. Throwing yourself into your work is one of the best ways to handle grief. However, if you overexert yourself, you or your teammates could end up badly hurt, or worse."

"We're fine, guys," Jaune protested. "I'm trained in healing, remember?"

His mother smiled gently at him. "Just promise you'll be careful. I know you're a grown man, but I'm still your mother. I'm allowed to worry."

Jaune returned his mother's smile. "Okay, Mom. I'll be careful. Honestly, the extra work has been good for me."

"That's good," his father declared, taking another helping of venison. "Many Huntsmen fall into depression when they lose friends, and don't do anything for a long time. It's good to remain productive. You do still have a duty, after all."

"You can also talk to us about it, if you need to," Mary added. The other sisters nodded adamantly in agreement.

"You can have my dessert, if you want," Jenny offered, her young face earnest and serious.

Jaune gently ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Jenny. You can eat your share, though. You need the sugar if you want to grow big and strong like Nora."

Jenny grinned. "Nora's the best. I hope nothing bad happens to her when you're hunting." She went back to her food, oblivious to the somber mood that hung over the table in response to her innocent words.

Jaune thought of his team. They had come close to losing Ruby and Blake, and the danger of their profession was still very real. In all the planning and sneaking they were doing, it was easy to forget that. "Me too, Jenny," he muttered. "Me too."

 **I just love writing Roman and Neo as good guys. Roman just reminds me of Doctor Drakken from Kim Possible in so many ways. He'd be a slightly more intimidating, semi-murdery Doctor Drakken, but still! He's that villain everyone wants to see turn into a snarky good guy.**

 **I saw the Volume 4 trailer, and am very hyped. I'm a bit split on the animation. On one hand, the Grimm and scenery look freaking gorgeous. On the other, the way the humans' faces look will take a bit of getting used to. It's not bad, by any means. Just different. I also like that they seem to be making the fights a bit more stylized. Since Monty's raw genius with detailed fight scenes will probably never be replicated, it makes sense to me why they'd go that route. That way, the fights will still look good in their own way, even though they won't be Monty-good.**

 **Anyway, praise Monty and peace out!**


	19. A Meeting in the Wastelands

**Happy Friday, everyone! I hope you're ready for more werewolfy goodness. Enjoy!**

Half of the group was yawning when they met up on the morning of their next meeting with Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha. Ren was dragging his feet, leaning on Nora for support.

"Ugh," Yang groaned. "We've barely slept in days. Why'd we have to get up early for this? They won't even be there till noon."

"Because it's not fair that we keep using prey that Pyrrha's hunted down," Jaune explained. "If we leave early, we can catch some stuff of our own."

"Very considerate," Weiss said as she walked over. "Though, I hope people don't get too suspicious with how long we're staying out. The amount of food we bring back doesn't exactly measure up with how long we're gone."

"As long as they chalk it up to bad hunting on our part," Ren murmured. "I doubt anyone will guess at the truth."

Nora sniffed the air, turning toward Weiss. "Something smells good! Did you make us snacks?"

"No, these are for Ruby," Weiss said, putting a protective hand over her bag, which crinkled a little with the paper wrappings she had surrounding the cookies she had baked the previous night.

"I made pancakes last night, Nora. Haven't you had enough sweets?" Ren asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Nope!" Nora chirped, popping the p at the end. "Never."

The group left quickly, Ren noting the rabbit and deer trails so that they could find where game likely went. For the next few hours, the only focus was on hunting.

As a result, they were quite tired and sweaty by the time they got to the dead tree in the wastelands, which had become their new meeting place due to Adam's three refugees taking up residence there. When they arrived, they saw that the werewolves had already created makeshift shelters by digging small dens under the tree and creating tents with sticks and moss that Pyrrha likely had brought them.

"Hey, guys." Jaune hesitated before reaching into his game bag, unsure if offering food to these werewolves would be seen as an insult. After a moment's deliberation, he decided to take the risk. "We have some extra rabbits from hunting this morning. Want any?"

Flynt and Neon perked up and Perry practically started drooling. Jaune immediately tossed two of the freshly-killed rabbits to them. He kept his eyes politely averted, so that he wouldn't be looking directly at their naked forms.

Perry stared hungrily at the rabbits as Flynt and Neon ate. When Jaune started to take out another, he shook his head. "It's fine. They're betas, so they get to eat first. I'll get my share when they're done."

"We'll leave enough, don't worry," Neon added before taking another bite. Blood dripped form her sharp teeth and down her front.

Weiss was very pointedly looking away, trying not to grimace too obviously. _That is disgusting! Is this how Ruby eats now? I hope she at least has the sense to cook hers first…_

Since she was looking toward the woods, she was the first to spot Pyrrha, Blake, and Ruby. The latter broke into a run, eagerly jumping into Weiss's arms.

"Hi, Weiss! I'm so sorry I wasn't here last time. Cinder wanted to show me a bunch of stuff because I'm an alpha and it's so annoying." She sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like cookies?"

"What, no hello for me?" Yang asked. "I'm hurt. My feelings are wounded."

"Oh, stop it." Ruby zipped over to her sister, hugging her tightly. "Hi, Yang!"

Blake gave Weiss a calmer hug, leaning into her and letting out a yawn. "Hey. Sorry if I'm a bit tired. A bunch of the omegas were howling last night."

"They were just having fun," Pyrrha said, smiling gently. "Next time there's a full pack howl, you should consider joining."

Blake's ears drooped. "I…think I'll pass." She hugged Yang once Ruby moved on to greet Jaune and the others. "Hi, Yang."

"Hey, Blake." Yang ruffled her ears gently. "How's pack life treating you?"

"Okay so far. The omegas aren't too different from the loud drunks who would sometimes stumble under our windows, so it's easy to get used to."

Jaune waved to Pyrrha. "Hey, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha smiled brightly. "Hello, Jaune. It's nice to see you again."

Once the greetings were over, everyone got settled. Flynt, Neon, and Perry quickly consulted Pyrrha before going into the woods to clean themselves in the stream.

"We checked to make sure that none of Cinder's wolves will be patrolling that area," Pyrrha explained, her eyes troubled. "I hate keeping so many secrets from her."

Weiss unfolded her map. "Well, hopefully this will make it easier for them to leave, so you have one less thing to worry about." She spread it out on the ground. "I talked to Roman, and he marked up the map with the areas that are safest for humans, as well as those that have large werewolf populations." She reached into her bag and pulled out the paper-wrapped cookies. "Oh, and these are for you, Ruby."

Ruby's eyes lit up as she opened the package. "Oh my- Weiss, you- Eeeep! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, hugging Weiss tightly and nuzzling her shoulder before eagerly tucking in to the cookies.

Weiss cleared her throat, trying to dissipate the blush on her cheeks. When Flynt, Neon, and Perry returned, she explained the different areas to them. "If you circle around Vale and go to the south-east, there's a larger stretch of forest. I'm not sure if the werewolves there would take you in, but it's worth a try. There are a few other wooded areas that could also suffice."

Flynt nodded as he eyed the map. "Joining a larger pack is our best chance. It would probably be good to leave whenever Vale is mostly empty of Huntsmen, so we can sneak around the edge."

"That would be the full moon hunt," Jaune interjected. "All of the Huntsmen go out on the night of a full moon."

"Ruining what should be a fun night for our kind," Neon muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. We didn't make the tradition," Weiss said briskly. "Our group will not be making any kills, of course, unless we're directly attacked."

Blake cleared her throat. "Not that I'm complaining about this new bond of understanding, but won't the townsfolk start to get suspicious of you? You're gone for most of the day and don't bring much food back. You haven't killed any werewolves, and don't plan to. Someone's going to start asking questions."

"We'll just have to work extra hard during the next Grimm hunt," Yang reasoned. "There should be one in a few days. We'll make sure other Huntsmen see us killing them."

Over the course of the meeting, the group split off. Weiss remained with Flynt, Neon, and Perry, teaching them exactly how to read the map. Yang and Blake sat a short distance away, getting caught up. Ruby routinely went back and forth between the two groups, munching on cookies the entire time.

"Don't eat so fast," Weiss scolded gently. "You'll get sick."

"Well, I can't take them back with me! Cinder will want to know where they came from," Ruby reasoned. "And I can't hide them. They'd get stale, and that would be a waste!"

When she sat with Yang and Blake, she asked about how Taiyang and Qrow were doing. Yang's smile faded immediately.

"He's… I think he's still in shock, Ruby," she said honestly. "He keeps doing his regular hunting duties, but he doesn't seem to be all there. Qrow's been drinking a lot more than usual." She glanced to the side. "I kinda was doing the same thing for a little bit."

Ruby sighed, bringing her knees up and hugging them. "I wish we could tell them I'm okay."

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had joined Jaune, Ren, and Nora, and was telling the latter two about her recurring fantasy concerning the humans and werewolves.

"It was only a fantasy for so long," Pyrrha mused. "But, look at this gathering. If this can happen, doesn't it make sense that it can occur on a larger scale?"

"Yeah!" Nora said eagerly. "It would be perfect! We wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. You could come to our house for breakfast. Ren would make you pancakes, right Ren?"

Ren chuckled. "Of course I would. Would you be able to resist eating them all, though?"

"Sure!" Nora pouted when she saw Ren's doubtful look. "What? I would!"

Ren ruffled her hair. "Okay, Nora."

Pyrrha watched the two, her head tilted. "I hope I'm not prying too much by asking, but what is the relationship between you two? You seem so close, but I can't tell if it's the closeness of siblings or mates."

Nora's face turned red. "Well, we got together recently, but we were like brother and sister growing up. Our parents were killed by Grimm when we were little, so we didn't really have a permanent home for a while. We just had each other."

"Taiyang, the Arc family, and a few others worked together to raise us," Ren explained. "That's how we became so close to Jaune, Yang, and Ruby. Still, Nora was the only constant thing in my life at any given time." He smiled fondly at her. "I suppose falling in love was inevitable."

"Yeah, it took you long enough," Jaune muttered, rolling his eyes. "The rest of us had bets on when they'd finally tell each other, who would tell first, and why."

"Wait, what?!" Nora's blush deepened. "Seriously?!"

"Uh huh." Jaune grinned. "I won two of them. I guessed that it would be within the year, and would be because of something hunting-related. It kind of was. I lost the one on who would confess first, though. I'd hoped it would be Ren."

"Ugh…" Nora groaned, letting herself fall onto her back in the dry grass. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." Jaune nudged her with his foot.

Pyrrha watched the exchange with a smile. "You humans have funny quirks. Among werewolves, when two individuals are in love with each other, they become mates during spring and stay together. There's no fuss or gossip involved."

"That sounds nice. Think you could inject some of that simplicity into Weiss and Ruby?" Jaune asked, glancing over his shoulder toward the two.

"So, there are romantic feelings between them," Pyrrha murmured, nodding slowly. "I had wondered. Ruby speaks so highly of Weiss, and Weiss seems to care deeply about Ruby." She sighed. "I feel that Ruby's status as a werewolf is the main reason why they aren't more open about it. Weiss seems to be having the hardest time getting used to things."

"Well, her father is a village Elder, and her sister is with the Church," Ren said, shrugging a shoulder. "It makes sense."

"If only there was a way to get Weiss used to werewolves faster," Jaune muttered thoughtfully.

After a moment's deliberation, Pyrrha's eyes lit up. "I think there might be. Would one of you be willing to escort Weiss into the woods tomorrow night?"

"I can," Jaune said. "But, why?"

"There's no hunt on that night," Pyrrha explained. "So, I should be able to get Ruby away. We'll leave them alone, so they can talk, and Ruby will transform for Weiss and remain with her in her wolf form for a few hours." She smiled in satisfaction. "Our second forms are the most jarring aspect for humans, after all. If Weiss gets used to that, the rest will come easily. I'll talk to Ruby about it, and you talk to Weiss. We can meet up at the other meeting place."

"That sounds like a good idea." Jaune smiled. "If we're lucky, they'll confess their feelings by the end of spring."

"Do you have a betting pool for that too?" Nora asked, sitting up again. "Because, if you do, I want in!"

 **How will this plan go over? Will White Rose finally happen? Can werewolves truly eat chocolate? Stay tuned for next week's update. Dun dun DUN! (For those asking, my werewolves can eat chocolate. I wouldn't punish them by making them incapable of stomaching it. I'm not that cruel! All the time…) Peace out!**


	20. Understanding

**Happy Friday, everyone. Here we are at Chapter 20! What will happen here, I wonder? Enjoy!**

"You okay, Weiss?" Jaune asked as he led Weiss into the woods. He noticed that she was even quieter than usual, and was staring pensively at the ground.

"I'm not sure," Weiss muttered. "I just don't know what to expect."

"Well, you saw Ruby in her wolf form once, remember?"

"Yes, when we were all trying to kill her!" Weiss shook her head, gripping her saber as she instinctively looked around for any Grimm. She knew that her confused, sad emotions would be like a beacon for them, and tried to get herself under control. "What if I react badly?" She remembered how much she had trembled when seeing Sun's transformation on the night of Blake's rescue.

Jaune put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about that. Ruby says she had some pretty bad reactions to being a werewolf. She'll understand. Besides, I think you're underestimating yourself."

"I don't think so," Weiss sighed. "It seems that everyone has gotten used to Ruby and Blake being the way they are, except for me. I still cringe when I watch the other wolves eat raw meat. I still get nervous whenever their strange powers are brought up."

"You think we don't?" Jaune asked. "Basically none of us look at Flynt, Neon, or Perry directly, since they don't wear clothes. And the alpha stare does freak me out a bit. We've all reacted to stuff, but you've been overly focused on your own reactions." He coughed pointedly. "I think that certain lingering feelings for a certain human-turned-werewolf has a lot to do with that…"

Weiss waved a hand irritably at him. "That's not important."

Jaune raised a brow. "It was pretty important before Ruby got turned."

"Well, she has a new life now," Weiss replied briskly, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the persistent stinging behind her eyes. "She has Pyrrha."

"She has-" Jaune blinked. "Wait, you think they're-?"

"Guys, we're over here!"

Ruby's voice caused both Huntsmen to turn around. A moment later, the large, shaggy, red form of Pyrrha stepped out of the trees. Her ears flicked and her tail wagged at the sight of the two. She pretended not to notice the way Weiss's hand instinctively went to the hilt of her saber. _Hopefully, things will be better after this._ She glanced over her shoulder and barked.

"Do I have to come out?"

Another bark.

"I can just transform back here…"

Another, firmer bark.

A pause. "Ugh, fine." The branches rustled as Ruby stepped out from behind one of the trees. Her cloak was absent, as were the rest of her usual clothes. Her cheeks were dusted with an embarrassed shade of red, and her arms were folded self-consciously across her chest.

Jaune immediately averted his gaze, looking at one of the trees to his left. He noticed Pyrrha rolling her eyes. "What? It's a human thing. I don't want to lose my chivalry badge, okay?"

Pyrrha let out an amused huff before turning her attention back to Weiss and Ruby.

Weiss felt her face warming when she saw Ruby's naked form, but she managed to keep her composure. "It's okay, Ruby," she said, her voice shaking only a little. "I know it's part of the transformation process. You don't have to be ashamed. We're the only ones here."

Ruby smiled slightly. "Th-Thanks, Weiss." She took a step forward, looked up at the moon through the trees, and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm gonna change now."

"I'm ready," Weiss replied, though she wasn't sure if that was the truth.

The first hint of the transformation showed when Ruby looked at the sky. Weiss saw the reflection of the moon's glow in her silver eyes, turning them almost white. It was different from the way a human or Faunus's eye would catch the light. A regular eye would reflect the light. In Ruby's case, her eyes seemed to be drinking in the moon's rays.

Ruby let out a growl as she fell forward. Her teeth began lengthening and the whites of her eyes vanished. At this point, Jaune had turned around to watch, eyes wide as brown and red fur erupted across her pale skin in waves. She tossed her head, and her ears became pointed. Her nose extended into a snout as she sniffed the air. Her nails turned to claws as they dug into the ground. Finally, a bushy tail grew from the base of her spine.

Weiss watched with unblinking eyes, unable to keep her body from shaking as she witnessed the girl she loved shapeshifting into a beast in front of her. She gritted her teeth, taking deep, steadying breaths as the transformation ended.

Ruby turned to look at her with those silver eyes, which were so like and so unlike the eyes that Weiss knew so well. The whites were gone, and the shining iris surrounded a larger, wolf's pupil. For a moment, all Weiss could see was a pair of barely-familiar eyes on a monster's face.

 _She's still scared of me,_ Ruby thought, her tail drooping and her ears flattening. She looked at the ground, whining softly.

Weiss's heart sank and she felt a sharp pang of guilt. _I'm just completely worthless at this, aren't I? Maybe I should just stop coming to these meetings altogether._ "I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm trying." To prove it, she took a step forward and placed a hand on her friend's brow. "I'm not afraid. I promise. I'm just getting over my old instincts. I know it's you."

In response, Ruby's ears perked up again and her tail wagged hesitantly. She looked up at Weiss, a nervous smile on her muzzle.

Jaune watched the exchange, his shoulders slowly relaxing. Seeing Ruby transform had been jarring, to say the least. Yet, in many ways, it had been almost beautiful to witness.

Unlike when he had seen Sun transform before, he was actually able to appreciate the process now. Despite the sound of bones cracking and the sight of fur rapidly growing, there had been a certain pattern or poetry to the transformation. Jaune found himself wondering if Pyrrha's transformations were similar, or if every werewolf had a different way of changing.

He turned to look at her, only to see those green eyes already regarding him. He felt his face grow warm for some reason. "We should probably let them be," he muttered.

Pyrrha nodded and led the way into the trees. _The initial shock has passed. The rest is up to those two._ She couldn't keep a slight grin from her face. _It looked like Jaune wasn't put off by it at all. He really is something special._

Weiss looked over her shoulder at the retreating form of Jaune, and then back at Ruby. Those silver eyes were looking inquisitively up at her. Cautiously, she started combing her fingers through her friend's fur, going from her brow and down the back of her neck.

Ruby closed her eyes at the pleasant sensation of Weiss's cool, slender fingers, making a low rumbling sound in the back of her throat.

Weiss froze when she heard Ruby growl. "Sorry. Did that hurt?"

Ruby blinked and shook her head rapidly. _Oh no! She thought I was growling at her! I'd never do that!_

"Oh." Weiss paused. "Wait, was that…like a cat's purr?"

Ruby yipped and nodded, letting out a sigh of relief that Weiss understood so quickly. She wagged her tail, hoping to look as non-threatening as possible.

"Okay." A tentative smile came to Weiss's face. Cautiously, she reached out again, this time scratching gently behind one of Ruby's pointed ears. Now that she was calmer, she was able to appreciate the rough, coarse feeling of the outer layers of fur, and how they contrasted with the softer layers beneath.

Ruby's tail started wagging harder and she leaned her head against Weiss's side, rumbling contentedly.

Weiss looked down at Ruby, her smile widening as she looked at the content expression on her friend's lupine face. _She's acting just like a puppy,_ she realized. _I mean, she always acted like one before, but this is just ridiculous._

It was also undeniably adorable.

Kneeling down, Weiss brought up her other hand to scratch under Ruby's chin while still rubbing behind her ear. When her friend's foot started thumping on the ground, she couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Hearing Weiss's laugh, Ruby barked and lunged forward, gently headbutting her in the chest. She jumped back, crouching playfully while wagging her tail.

Weiss blinked before bursting out laughing. "You're still immature, even as a wolf," she remarked, standing up and ruffling the fur on top of Ruby's head. "Honestly, with that puppy act, I don't think you even need an alpha stare."

Ruby's face grew warm under her fur and she looked at the ground bashfully. Part of her was glad that she had an excuse to be silent. Another part desperately wanted to say so many things in that moment. She almost considered turning back into her human form to say them.

Then, her ears twitched as the sound of running paws caught her attention. She stiffened, standing on her hind legs and looking around, nose twitching. Her eyes widened as she recognized the scent. _Cinder!_

"Ruby, what is it?" Weiss asked, lowering the pitch of her voice as she drew her saber. "Is it Grimm?"

Ruby shook her head while trying to figure out where Cinder was going.

"Werewolves?"

Ruby nodded. Then, her blood went cold as she figured out just where Cinder was running. Her eyes fell on the spot where Jaune and Pyrrha had left.

Weiss followed Ruby's gaze and gasped when she realized what was happening. "We need to warn them!"

Ruby shook her head and turned toward Weiss, giving her a firm push in the direction of the village. At Weiss's hurt expression, she pointed to her feet and whined. _I'm faster. And we can't be seen together. Please understand._

Weiss relaxed, nodding reluctantly. "You're right. You'll be faster without me. I'm not running away, though. I'll wait here. Hurry!"

Ruby nodded before turning and rushing into the woods, hoping desperately that she wouldn't be too late.

…

Pyrrha and Jaune gravitated toward the wastelands as they walked, both keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of Grimm or other werewolves.

"It looks like things will be okay," Jaune said, speed-walking so that he wouldn't fall too far behind. "Once Weiss gets over the shock, there shouldn't be a problem."

Pyrrha let out a whuff of agreement, pausing to allow Jaune to catch up. She nudged his arm in a comforting gesture and slowed her pace a little.

When they neared the field, however, Pyrrha's fur bristled and she let out a growl. Her nose twitched as the scent of Grimm flooded her senses. She barked once at Jaune before bounding ahead, baring her fangs in preparation for a fight.

She broke through the trees to see Flynt, Neon, and Perry fighting against two Nevermores. She roared in anger. _Get out of my territory, birds!_

The first Nevermore was on the ground, trying to grab at a nimbly-dodging Neon. Flynt was running as fast as he could to avoid the feathers from the other one, which was high up in the air. Perry was darting back and forth, swiping at the Nevermore on the ground and quickly running back and finding a new spot to strike.

Pyrrha chose to run toward the grounded Nevermore, sensing that it was already wounded. With a mighty leap, she landed on its back and sank her fangs into the back of its neck, shaking her head fiercely.

Jaune, meanwhile, was just crossing the field. He locked his gaze on the flying Nevermore as he reached into his bag to withdraw a sling. He also withdrew a small, sealed Dust canister. The ball-shaped item was made of very thin glass, which shattered when it hit an enemy, showering it with Dust.

"Flynt, I'm using Dust. Get clear!" Jaune shouted, loading the canister into the sling. It was pale blue, signifying ice. _This should slow it down._

Flynt bolted to the side and, once he seemed far enough away, Jaune swung the sling around his head a few times before letting loose. The glass twinkled in the moonlight, then shattered across the beast's feathers, freezing one of its wings solid.

Jaune wasted no time in closing the distance between him and his quarry, and driving his sword through the creature's neck. The Nevermore squawked weakly, and then vanished.

Over by the others, the landed Nevermore met a similar fate as Pyrrha's jaws crunched down one final time. She turned toward Jaune as he stepped back from his battle, and her eyes glittered in admiration. _He underestimates himself. He's a much better fighter than he thinks._

There was only a moment of silence before a pained yelp sapped away any sense of victory. Flynt was on the ground, one of his arms twitching spastically.

Jaune felt himself grow as cold as the ice Dust and ran over. _No, no, no. Please no._ He gasped when he drew close.

Flynt's right arm was a bloody mess. A small sprinkling of pale blue Dust was matted in his gray and black fur. A sizzling sound rose from wherever the cold substance touched.

 _This is bad. I need to stop it before it spreads, or he's dead!_ Jaune knelt on the ground, barely aware of the distress behind him.

Neon, upon seeing her mate's injury, started to lunge toward Jaune, only to be stopped by a snarling Pyrrha. She crouched down, ready to attack the red wolf if necessary.

Pyrrha shook her head and whined softly. _Give him a chance. He can help._

Neon's ears were flat against her head and her fangs were bared. She tried once more to dart around Pyrrha, but the bigger wolf pinned her easily to the ground.

Perry tried to run over, but a sharp glare from Pyrrha was enough to stop him.

Jaune, meanwhile, withdrew his flask and poured the mixture of water and wine within over the wound, paying careful attention to the spots where the Dust was matted. "Move over after I do this, so you don't get any more on you."

Flynt obeyed. He was in so much pain, he didn't have the will to do much else.

Jaune moved with him, taking a clean strip of cloth from his bag and wrapping it tightly around the spot where the wounds ended. Once that was done, he withdrew a small jar of cream that was supposed to be used to stop accidental Dust fires by deactivating the substance. He smeared all of it over Flynt's arm, praying silently that this would work.

Flynt's breathing grew slower as the sound of sizzling flesh ceased. He blinked down at his arm. It still hurt terribly, but the poisonous Dust was no longer there. He stared at Jaune, wonder in his eyes. _So, this is what humans can do. They can bring you from the brink of death…_

Jaune let out a heavy sigh. "Thank goodness." He took some bandages out and carefully wrapped Flynt's arm. "Be careful on that. Wash off the cream in the morning, and put on a disinfectant salve I'll give you. It should be fine in a few days." He smiled shakily at the werewolf. "I'm glad that worked. I never would've been able to live with myself if you'd died."

 _He really means that,_ Flynt thought as he eyed the strange, kindly human. He was still getting used to the fact that the white-haired one had cared enough to craft a map for him and the others. Now, this one was showing remorse for causing him harm, and had just saved him from the most deadly substance known to any werewolf.

He looked at Jaune's stained hands. _He has no open wounds, so doing this won't change him. Yet, I feel that he would have done this, even if there had been wounds._

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune before turning to Neon. She stepped forward and licked the smaller wolf apologetically between the ears, then stepped aside.

Neon immediately ran over to Flynt, nuzzling his neck while whimpering. She glanced at Jaune, unsure if she still wanted to scratch him.

Jaune bowed his head. "I'm very sorry that happened. Please forgive me." A thought occurred to him. "Before you three leave, I'll give you some jars of the salve. That way, you can heal any other Dust wounds you might get."

This was enough to sway Neon in the human's favor. Her ears went back up and she barked once, nodding her head eagerly.

Before they could get too comfortable, however, Perry suddenly grew stiff and let out an urgent yip.

Pyrrha turned her head in the direction he was looking, and her heart sank.

Standing just at the edge of the woods by the wasteland, fangs bared, eyes wide, followed by several alphas and betas, was the red and gold form of Cinder.

 **Maybe I should stop torturing you guys with cliffhangers… HA! Like that'll ever happen. The next arc of this tale has officially begun, and just in time for Volume 4. I'd like to ask a favor to anyone reviewing over the next few days. I'm not a sponsor, and will be avoiding the internet like the plague between Saturday and Sunday. Just the same, please don't put spoilers in any reviews. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Until next week, peace out!**


	21. Fight and Flight

**Greetings, everyone! It's Friday, and that means an update to your favorite werewolf fic. It's funny: This was originally going to be way shorter. Like, 24 chapters overall. It's interesting how stories can expand as you type more and more, huh? Enjoy!**

Every part of Pyrrha's mind and body felt numb. Still, she had just enough mental presence to place herself between Cinder and her friends. This action caused the leader's ears to flatten with anger. Pyrrha lowered her head submissively, silently willing her companions to back away.

This was a delicate situation. One wrong move could easily be seen as a challenge. Then, there would be no choice but to have an all-out fight. If Pyrrha could avoid that, she would.

Unfortunately, Cinder and her accompanying patrol seemed to have come to the wasteland looking for a fight. The leader took a step forward, amber eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Pyrrha felt her will being sapped away as an order to stand down was pressed into her. Cinder's eyes bore into hers, piercing her like a lance of flame. She whined, backing down as her tail went between her legs. She could feel the other pack alphas nearby, and had no doubt that they would turn their gazes on her if she resisted. _Run,_ she silently begged of Jaune, Flynt, Neon, and Perry. _Run while you can._

The alphas and betas started to circle around. Perry had already been caught by an alpha's glare. Jaune and Neon were standing in front of Flynt, who was backing away, carefully holding his injured arm close to his chest.

Thankfully for Pyrrha, Cinder's attention was briefly diverted by the sound of brambles rustling. Ruby burst from the trees, barreling toward her friends. When Mercury moved to intercept her, she immediately focused her alpha stare on him. Two of the other alphas were quick to overpower her.

Jaune took a step forward, drawing his sword. A whine from Pyrrha stopped him. He looked down and was met with a piercing green gaze. His anger slowly melted away, as did his will to fight. One goal became prominent in his mind: Get Flynt, Neon, and Perry. Then, Pyrrha closed her eyes, allowing him to blink again.

 _Did she just…? Don't think about that now! Get them out!_ Jaune turned toward Flynt and Neon. "Start running! I'll cover you." He cursed silently when he realized that Perry was still enthralled by one of the alphas. With a yell, he lunged toward the group of wolves, which allowed Perry to stumble back. "Go!" He withdrew a Dust vial and brandished it in front of him. "This is fire Dust. You don't want me dropping it in the dry grass."

Cinder turned on Jaune, baring her fangs as she ran toward him, only to be pushed to the side by Pyrrha and Ruby. Ruby groaned, shaking off the effects of the leader's alpha stare. Amber eyes glistened with rage as she tried to lock her gaze on one of the others.

Thankfully, everyone was now looking fixedly at the ground. Pyrrha barked, signaling everyone to run. There would be no negotiations at this point, at least not with Jaune or the three rogues around. To her relief, she heard Flynt, Neon, and Perry retreating toward the path they had decided to take to the southern woods a few days prior.

When she didn't hear Jaune's footsteps, she looked in his direction, her heart sinking when she saw his sword ready and a look of grim determination on his face. She barked at him again, but he shook his head. He wasn't going to leave her to fight alone.

Cinder barreled into Pyrrha, fangs sinking deeply into her shoulder. Pyrrha yelped in pain while trying to scratch at her opponent's underbelly with her hind feet. She felt claws swiping at her from behind, but couldn't risk turning to snap at the other assailant, as that would leave her throat open.

The alphas grappled, neither one gaining or losing ground. Pyrrha managed a bite at Cinder's ear, which loosened the leader's grip enough for her to shake free.

Jaune was dealing with three wolves at once, swinging his sword desperately while using the Dust canister to make them back off at intervals. He didn't want to risk throwing it with Ruby and Pyrrha so close, but was beginning to wonder if he had any other option. A gray wolf grabbed his arm, thankfully biting the metal armor, and Jaune took the opportunity to run his sword through. The wolf gasped as it fell to the ground. Jaune looked at it for a split second before turning away and focusing on the other two. He had no wish to finish off any of these creatures.

Ruby was facing Emerald and two alphas. She swiped at their snouts, pointedly avoiding the eyes of the alphas while trying to use her own stare to her advantage whenever she turned toward Emerald. Unfortunately, the beta wolf seemed to have steeled herself against any alpha stares but Cinder's. Ruby wondered exactly how it was done, but it was far too late to ask.

A yelp from Mercury caused Emerald to briefly be distracted, which allowed Ruby to grab her by the scruff and throw her to the side. One of the alphas bit down on her arm, and she tried tugging away, which caused the teeth to go in deeper. She whimpered as the sharp fangs cut through her skin, leaving deep gashes.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass followed by an eruption of ice behind the attackers caused everything to go still.

Weiss stood at the edge of the woods, saber ready, Dust vials in hand. Her eyes shined with fury, challenging any werewolf to attack her.

They never got the chance. In the wake of the explosion, Ruby broke free of her attacker and rushed toward Weiss, nimbly dodging the still-stunned wolves around her. She skidded to a halt next to her friend and crouched down, barking urgently.

Weiss wasted no time in scrambling onto Ruby's back. She barely had time to put away her vials and get a grip on her friend's fur before they were moving again, faster than Weiss would have ever thought possible.

Pyrrha ran to Jaune, nudging him sharply as Ruby was running for Weiss. He nodded once before running ahead. Pyrrha turned just in time to lash at a charging Cinder. She grabbed the leader's shoulders in her jaws just as Cinder's claws dug into her chest, almost causing her to lose her grip.

"Pyrrha, get clear!" Jaune called.

Pyrrha used what remained of her strength to shove Cinder away and run, staggering as blood gushed from her wound. Behind her, she heard glass breaking and felt an eruption of heat. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she heard the horrified yelps and howls of her packmates behind her.

It felt as if her dreams had just shattered along with that glass vial. There would be no peace between her pack and Vale now. There would only be burnt corpses on a field and a pack of fugitives forced to flee to the south.

They made a wide circle around the border of Vale and made it safely to the patch of woods that had been marked on Weiss's map. There, they stopped. Pyrrha fell to the ground, sides heaving.

Jaune was at her side immediately. "Okay, Pyrrha. Let's take a look at that." He looked at the gash and winced. It was right in the center of her chest, and would likely leave a nasty scar. "She got you good, huh? Can you roll onto your back for me?"

Pyrrha groaned as she complied, trying to focus on her human's voice, rather than the sharp, relentless pain going through her. His fingers combed through her fur, carefully brushing it away from the wound.

"Weiss, do you have your flask?" Jaune called, not taking his eyes from his work.

"Here." Weiss, who was in the process of dressing Ruby's arm, tossed her flask to Jaune. "Easy, Ruby," she murmured. "You're okay. That brute will have some scars to remember you by."

Ruby's tail wagged weakly. Truthfully, she hadn't landed many hits at all on the alphas, but she allowed her friend's soothing words to do their work.

Jaune opened the flask. "There's wine in here, so this'll sting a bit." He slowly poured half of the flask over the wound, wishing that he had better light than the waning moon to work by.

Pyrrha yelped, fangs clenching as the stinging liquid mixed with her blood. She dug her claws into the ground.

"You're doing great, Pyrrha," Jaune murmured, keeping up a steady stream of encouragement as he worked. He used what remained of his disinfecting cream and generously spread a numbing agent onto the gash. "I'm gonna need to stitch this. Hold still, okay? Weiss, can you start a small fire?"

One of the most useful lessons of becoming a Huntsman was to always be prepared. Even when going on short walks, Huntsmen were expected to be ready for anything. They were supposed to have flasks, armor, weapons, Dust (if they used it), and medical supplies. Many of their early training days simply consisted of running across uneven ground and learning to maneuver easily while bearing such burdens.

There were many Huntsmen, such as Cardin, who liked to cut corners when packing, choosing lighter bags over safety. Jaune was not one of them. He withdrew a needle and thread from his medical supplies. Once Weiss had a tiny fire going, he sterilized the needle and started working.

Pyrrha was letting out a whine that sounded more like an ongoing groan. The numbing agent was starting to work, so she only felt the slightest sting when the needle went in and out. Compared to the pain she had been feeling, it was nothing. She kept her ears perked toward Jaune, listening to his words of encouragement.

Ruby sniffed the air and stood up, yipping quietly at the trees. Her tail wagged as Flynt, Neon, and Perry stepped out, still in their wolf forms.

Weiss looked at the three in surprise. "You waited for us?"

Flynt shot her a glare, huffing loudly. Of course they waited. It was the least they could do.

Weiss's face flushed. "I didn't mean… Thank you."

Flynt's expression relaxed a little and he nodded, if a bit curtly.

Neon was pacing around the improvised campsite, her beta powers fully-activated. It felt as if Cinder's group hadn't followed them out of the wastelands. They were south of Vale and a good distance from the pack's territory. They likely wouldn't face any trouble unless they went back.

"Ah, damn," Jaune muttered as he realized something. "Will these stitches come loose when you turn back in the morning?"

Pyrrha shook her head, smiling comfortingly. Even if they did, she would be mostly healed by that point. Werewolves healed quickly when wounds not relating to Dust were concerned. Besides, the wound inflicted by Cinder hadn't been serious other than how much it had bled.

"That's good." Jaune returned to his work, eyes narrowed in concentration. Once he was done, he moved back with a sigh. "It's a bit patchy, but it should hold until morning. Try not to agitate it."

Pyrrha got up gingerly, wincing a little at the tugging sensation of the stitches as she moved. She looked at Jaune, tail wagging. Though she wanted to lick his face with gratitude, she settled for rubbing her head gently against his chest. She wasn't sure if there were any cuts on his face, after all, and she didn't want to turn him by accident.

Jaune blushed at the affectionate gesture. He rested a hand on her head, hesitating for a moment before ruffling her ears. He smiled when Pyrrha's tail started wagging harder in response.

Ruby looked at the moon and closed her eyes, allowing the spell of the night to seep out of her and into the earth. As she did so, her fur retreated, along with her claws, fangs, and tail. Turning back was always a draining sensation, unlike the rush one got when turning into a wolf. When she was in her fragile human skin once more, she fell forward.

Weiss quickly grabbed Ruby and eased her into a sitting position. "Are you all right?" she asked, looking at her best friend with concern. At this point, the fact that Ruby was naked in her arms didn't even matter. There were more important things to focus on.

"Yeah. Thanks, Weiss." Ruby smiled weakly. "You showed up just in time." She leaned into Weiss's embrace, resting her head in the crook of her neck. "But, what'll we do now? Cinder won't let us go back. What about Blake?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at each other. Neon growled and Flynt whined softly.

"I mean, Cinder shouldn't punish her, right?" Jaune spoke up, glancing at Pyrrha. "She's usually reasonable, right?"

Pyrrha nodded, though her eyes were unsure. She had a sneaking suspicion that Cinder had specifically gone to the wastelands to find them. Also, there was no telling what she would do in response to seeing Pyrrha and Ruby with a human.

Her main reassurance was the fact that Sun and his friends wouldn't let anything happen to Blake. Sun had taken to her very quickly, and the others would gladly fight in defense of anyone Sun cared for. If they thought it necessary, they would run. Sun would know the right time to retreat.

However, it would not be easy for the humans to see her from this day forward. Depending on what was decided tonight, this might be the last time Pyrrha would get to see these people. She found herself looking at Jaune, ears flattening sadly.

Flynt and Perry turned back into their human forms. Neon remained in her wolf form and kept her beta powers in effect. Pyrrha, for the sake of keeping her stitches intact, also remained as a wolf.

"So, what are we going to do?" Flynt asked. "I don't like the idea of leaving Blake with that pack, no matter how reasonable you think Cinder is."

Ruby sighed. "I don't either, but we can't exactly go back. They'll be looking for us. This isn't like when you guys got Blake out of Adam's territory."

Perry whimpered. "Adam, Cinder…We're dead either way. I say we use that map and go south. We can find a wild pack that lives far away from humans."

"No!" Weiss blurted before she could stop herself. Her face flushed when the others turned to look at her. "I…I mean, you haven't been able to prepare sufficiently. Remember, you were planning on leaving during the full moon. It's only luck that allowed us to get this far. There are merchant caravans with Huntsmen guarding it, and various other dangers."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Flynt snapped. "Should we just hide here in the trees and hope that no one from Vale decides to patrol here? Cinder could easily decide to follow us as well." He breathed a sigh. "That being said, I wouldn't feel right leaving without Blake. I don't know…"

"I think we should leave," Ruby piped up, her voice sounding hollow and small, even to her own ears.

Weiss's heart sank and her mouth went dry. She just barely resisted the urge to hug her friend tighter.

"It's not safe here anymore," Ruby continued. "We should look for a new area to live, but I agree that we need Blake with us." She looked at Jaune. "What if you got a message to her? Pyrrha said that most werewolves can't read, so Blake may be the only one able to. We'll tell her where to go. You guys can escort her there. Then…then, we can go." She couldn't keep the sob out of her voice during that last sentence.

Weiss sniffled quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ruby, I…" She shook her head. "You're right, of course. We'll try to get Blake here as soon as we can."

Jaune was nodding, though his own eyes were starting to get teary. "Looks like we'll be losing you guys after all." He looked at Ruby for a long moment. Getting her back after thinking she was dead had been nothing short of a miracle. He didn't know if he could handle saying goodbye to her forever.

His gaze then went to Pyrrha. Even though he had only known her for a short time, he already considered her to be one of the most loyal friends he had ever known. He really didn't want to say goodbye to her either.

Pyrrha met Jaune's sad gaze and whimpered, articulating her regret in the only way she could.

Perry cleared his throat. "Um, until we get out of here and find a new pack, we'll need a leader." He looked at Pyrrha. "You're the only alpha besides Ruby, and she's a whelp, so…"

"And, she'd be a great leader even if we were all alphas," Ruby added, smiling confidently at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha's ears flattened and she felt her face growing hot under her fur. She had no wish to be a leader, even a temporary one. She would have been more than happy to defer to Flynt or Neon. However, they were looking at her and nodding.

 _Just until we find a new home,_ she decided, forcing her ears to go upright again. She nodded once, and immediately sensed the relief that the other wolves felt.

Weiss glanced at Ruby, unable to keep from feeling a little jealous at how quick the small girl had been to praise Pyrrha. _It's for the best,_ she reminded herself. _She won't even be here in a little while. You don't have a chance. Just accept it._

Jaune looked at the sky and stood. "We'd better head back, Weiss," he muttered, his voice as heavy as his heart felt. "We'll catch everyone up in the morning." He looked at Ruby and Pyrrha. "We'll try to come out during the day and meet with you guys. Maybe bring some food. Hang in there until then." He withdrew more disinfectant cream from his bag and placed it on the ground. "Use that on your wounds.

Pyrrha stood up fully, placing a forepaw on Jaune's shoulder to express her thanks.

Jaune smiled, returning the gesture. "Hang in there, okay?"

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile in return. Something about this human managed to give her confidence, even after what had just happened.

Weiss, meanwhile, hugged Ruby tightly, trying to gain some control over her tears. "Keep hidden."

"I will." Ruby hugged back, sniffing loudly. "I'm sorry this happened, Weiss."

"Don't you apologize," Weiss hissed. "If I hadn't wanted to come out…"

"Stop it!" Ruby interrupted. "It's not your fault. Cinder would've found out eventually."

"I know. I just…" Weiss shook her head. "I don't want you to go."

Ruby bit her lip as more tears welled up. "I don't want to go either." She rested her chin on Weiss's shoulder. "I really, really don't…"

Jaune allowed them another minute, then gently called out to Weiss again. "We need to go," he said, his voice apologetic.

Weiss nodded and pulled back. "Be careful, Ruby."

"I will." Ruby hesitated for a moment before leaning in, touching a quick, soft kiss to Weiss's cheek. She smiled in response to her friend's thunderstruck expression. "Get going." She backed away.

"I…I…" Weiss shook herself. "We'll see you soon," she managed to croak as she followed Jaune back toward Vale. Her head was spinning, and she felt more confused, devastated, and strangely happy than she could ever remember feeling before.

 **Now, I just gotta sit tight until tomorrow. That's right, tomorrow! I'd like to give a shout-out to one of my awesome readers, Dongyrn, who gifted me with a six-month RT sponsorship so I don't have to wait for the episode and be at risk of online spoilers! You are freaking awesome!**

 **In other news, I have finally started my P/atreon account, which is under Solora Goldsun. If you want to see updates to this fic a day early, along with other benefits, consider becoming a patron. Money will fund my student loan payments, travel costs, and ultimately help so that I can put out more work for you all to enjoy.**

 **Peace out!**


	22. Inevitable Farewells

**Happy Friday, everyone! Today's chapter shows our favorite humans and werewolves in the aftermath of Cinder's attack. Enjoy!**

Yang's body felt heavy as she pushed open the door of her favorite tavern and stepped in, flask open and ready to be filled. Weiss and Jaune had given everyone the news that Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha would have to leave the area permanently. The sheer feeling of sadness that had followed was so intense, Yang had practically been driven toward the smell of whiskey.

She wouldn't get drunk. She knew that Ruby wouldn't like that. Still, she definitely needed a few swigs to calm her nerves.

Her uncle was already there, staring into a deep mug and blinking blearily at her when she approached. "Hey, kiddo," he slurred. "Haven't seen you here for a while. Thought you were doing better."

"I guess not," Yang replied, feeling a stab of guilt as she looked at Qrow. During the past few weeks, between the elation of seeing Ruby again and the rescue of Blake, she had hardly been home. It was easy to forget that Qrow and Taiyang were still mourning Ruby's supposed death. "How're you holding up?"

"Eh." Qrow shrugged. "Having a buzz helps. Still, I keep seeing her face everywhere, ya know?" He hiccupped loudly. "When the moon comes out, when someone's baking cookies, when I see the Huntsmen trainees running around." He shook his head. "To hell with God and the Maidens. They always take the best of us." He slammed his fist on the bar.

A few people were glaring at Qrow. Yang shot them looks that caused them to quickly return to their own business.

"Come on, Qrow," Yang murmured, placing a hand on her uncle's shoulder. "Ruby wouldn't want you doing this to yourself. Why don't you come home with me? Sit with Dad for a bit."

"Hmph. The way we've been feeling, we'd probably end up throttling each other," Qrow said with a snort. "So, you getting a drink, or what?"

Yang looked at the deep circles under her uncle's eyes and closed her flask. "Actually, I'm good."

Qrow smiled weakly. "Heh. You're a stronger person than me. Always was." He took another long drink from his mug. "Why don't you go home and see your dad, huh? I'll be fine."

"Okay. Try to go easy on those. Don't get sick." Yang patted her uncle's shoulder and left the tavern, waving to Junior as she closed the door.

When she got back to her house, she found her dad preparing breakfast alone at the stove. "Hey, Dad," she called. "Got room for one more?"

Taiyang looked over his shoulder, and a smile immediately came to his tired face. "Of course, sweetie. Pull up a chair."

Yang sat down, watching as her dad cracked a few eggs over the pan. Another one held frying slices of bread in butter. Her mouth watered at the aroma. "How're you holding up?" she asked, wincing even as the words came out. _Weiss always said tact was never my strong point. Of course he's not holding up well, dummy!_

Taiyang let out a long, heavy sigh. "As well as one can expect, I suppose." He looked over his shoulder, and the light from the window highlighted the bags under his eyes. "It's not natural for a parent to outlive his children. Something like that… It's impossible to get over." He took the pans from the stove and started preparing plates. "What about you? I noticed that your tavern visits have been declining."

"Yeah," Yang muttered, glancing guiltily at the table. "I…I figured Ruby wouldn't want me to drink myself to death. Blake would probably hit me."

"Probably," Taiyang chuckled softly. He placed the plates on the table and sat down. "I'm glad that you've been coping," he continued. "But, if you ever need to talk to me, you know I'm right here."

"I know, Dad." What she wanted to say was: "Ruby's in the woods! She's alive, but will be leaving forever soon. Come say goodbye!" But, she held her tongue and started on her breakfast, feeling more comforted by the warm eggs and toast than she ever did by a shot of whiskey.

…..

Weiss was not prepared to see her father waiting for her when she stepped into the house. When she saw him, however, she knew that she was in for a long, tedious conversation that she certainly wasn't in the mood for.

"You were out late," Jacques Schnee commented without preamble.

"I was on a hunt with Jaune, Father," Weiss replied primly. "We chased away some werewolves." She tried saying something she knew would please him. Her father had always hated werewolves, ever since her mother's death during a hunt.

Jacques's expression did lighten slightly. "Pity you didn't kill any. Still, you did the town a service." He gestured toward his study. "Follow me."

Weiss bowed her head slightly, her brows furrowing as she followed. Her father had only called her to his study twice: once when he tried to talk her out of becoming a Huntress, once when Winter joined the Church and Weiss became the new heiress to the Schnee name.

Jacques's study was a tidy room. Every book was straight on its shelf. All scrolls and writing instruments were perfectly clean and arranged. The floor was lined with werewolf pelts of various colors.

With what she knew now, Weiss felt a sick sensation in her stomach as her feet sank into the thick fur. She couldn't help but imagine Ruby's brown and red pelt under her feet. She barely suppressed a shudder.

Her father sat down at his desk and gestured toward another chair, which Weiss sat down in. "I wanted to talk to you about this sooner, but, in the light of the recent raid, I elected to give you a few days to mourn."

"Thank you," Weiss replied, as she knew she was supposed to. _What could he possibly want to tell me?_

"I understand the loss one can feel under these circumstances, believe me," Schnee sighed. "When your mother died, it was all I could do to keep functioning each day. But, I had duties, both as an Elder and as a father. I know that you understand the value of duty, which is why you have continued with your hunts without fail. For that, I am proud."

"Thank you," Weiss said, though her voice carried a hint of surprise. True praise from her father was rare. She couldn't help but be suspicious, as if he was getting ready to tell her something she really wouldn't like.

She was right, of course.

"Weiss, you know that you are the sole heir to the Schnee name, now that your sister has taken an oath of chastity." Jacques folded his hands. "For the past while, I have been searching for a suitable husband for you."

Weiss felt as if a bolt of lightning had just hit her. Of course, she had expected her father to arrange something like this, but not so soon! Before the raid, she had planned on admitting her feelings for Ruby, facing the repercussions of her father, and ultimately moving out if those feelings were reciprocated. Taiyang would have accepted her into his home without question, and she would have been able to save up in the meantime to buy a house for her and Ruby to live in.

Now, with Ruby leaving, what options did she have besides simply leaving and risking being on her own?

"There is a man in Atlas, north of the mountains," Schnee continued. "He comes from a good family, and would take good care of you."

"Atlas?!" Weiss gasped. She knew that, due to tradition, a wife was supposed to move in with her husband and his family. If her father was serious, she would have to leave Vale for good.

"I understand your hesitation," Jacques said. "But, Atlas is a good place with many more people, and a wonderful church. You will make new friends there easily, I'm sure."

"Father, I…I'm not ready! I can't just-"

"We are traveling to Atlas at the beginning of the next month," her father cut in, his voice like steel. "You will meet him and we will make the necessary arrangements. If we're lucky, you can be wedded by summer." He looked sternly at her. "Remember what I said about duty, Weiss. Carrying on the Schnee name is first and foremost."

"But-!"

"That is all." Jacques turned away and unrolled a scroll on his desk, effectively ending the conversation.

Weiss composed herself, just barely resisting the urge to angrily protest. It would do no good. Instead, she just stood up and left the study.

 _Be calm,_ she told herself. _You are of age. He cannot actually force you to marry. You can say no. You will be disowned, but you can say no._

Her hand went to her cheek, where Ruby had kissed her mere hours before. For a moment, she entertained the fantasy of running away with her, of roughing it in the wild with a pack of werewolves, riding on Pyrrha's back into battle.

She chuckled, despite her current mood. _I'm starting to think like Jaune._ Lately, her friend had been talking more and more about the idea of an alliance between the humans, Faunus, and werewolves. It was completely ludicrous, of course.

That didn't mean it wasn't a nice idea.

 _No,_ she thought reluctantly. _Even if I refuse my duty to the Schnee name, I cannot abandon Vale. It needs Huntsmen to protect it. I need to let Ruby go._

No matter how many times she repeated that fact in her head, she didn't feel any better about it.

…

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked as she chewed on some dandelion heads she had found. They were really bitter, but they would fill her stomach until they could hunt something.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Why exactly to werewolves have the powers we have?" She was thinking back to their fight with Cinder. Multiple times, she had nearly been overpowered by the alpha stares directed at her. The betas had been responsible for tracking them down, surely. And, after the humans had left, Perry had soothed everyone's emotions with his powers. While the powers were certainly useful, Ruby couldn't help but wonder why they were present. Weren't wolves supposed to be wholly bestial? Also, Grimm didn't have powers like this, not even Beowolves.

Pyrrha sat up, folding her hands. "No one is quite sure. Werewolves have a story about how we were made originally. When our friends come back, I'll tell it. It might be nice for them to hear it. As for the powers, it is believed that they were given to aid the dynamic of the pack. Alphas are the leaders. Their stare can stop fights before they start, sparing the species of unneeded bloodshed. Betas are the hunters and patrollers. They make sure that the pack is protected and fed. Omegas are the heart. By soothing emotions, they are able to gently control our wild side and keep the alphas in check if they use the stare out of anger."

"Is that how it always works?" Ruby asked, frowning. "From what Blake told us, Adam used the stare all the time and all the wolves submitted to it."

Pyrrha sighed, closing her eyes. "That's not how it's supposed to be. I can promise this: Adam will suffer for what he's doing. A werewolf cannot use its powers constantly, or for too long. If they do, they begin rapidly losing their strength and sanity. Between that, and the fact that there are no other alphas, Adam's pack is basically doomed."

"Can't a beta or omega lead?" Ruby asked.

"It's very rare," Pyrrha said. "There have been beta leaders, but usually only in small packs consisting only of betas and omegas. Omegas hardly ever lead. Few werewolves would follow one." Pyrrha looked intently at Ruby. "You need to understand something: You haven't experienced a werewolf pack in the way one normally would. Since you were trained by me, you started off as more of a loner. When you reach the inner circles of a pack, however, there are regular power struggles, alliances between different groups, and ongoing speculation on who will become what."

Ruby nodded slowly. "Is that why Cinder was so threatened by you, even though you never wanted to lead?"

"Yes," Pyrrha murmured. "Though, I had hoped that she would be above such things. She never got along with my parents, which makes it a bit worse."

"Why didn't they get along?"

Pyrrha smiled. "Believe it or not, I had a soft spot for humans before meeting Jaune. You see, my parents were adamantly against raids on towns."

"How come?" Ruby wondered. "I mean, unless they were raised differently or were whelps at one point…"

"Actually," Pyrrha said, thinking back to a long-ago conversation with her mother. "It's because a human Huntsman let my mother go once."

Ruby gaped. "A Vale Huntsman let a werewolf go?"

"Yes." Pyrrha nodded. "It's possible that this was the woman's first hunt, and she froze up. Still, she lowered her weapon and let my mother go. I wouldn't be here if she hadn't done that."

"Wow." Ruby shook her head slowly, a look of wonder on her face. "Did your mother ever see her again?"

"No," Pyrrha said. "But she said she'd know her if she saw her. Even though she was a young woman, he had pure white hair."

"White hair?!" Ruby let out a short laugh. "That can't be right. The only family that has white hair from birth is the Schnee family, and they're famous for hating werewolves. Her mother was killed during a hunt when she was little."

Pyrrha's brows creased. "That's awful. Does she have any other relatives?"

"Just her father and sister, but I don't think Winter's old enough to have been the one to let your mother go." Ruby thought back. "I guess her mother dying is one reason why we became friends. We both knew what it was like."

"Losing family is never easy," Pyrrha sighed. "I still think of my parents often, even though it's been a few years." She stared into the trees. "I know that Ren and Nora are orphans. What about everyone else?" She was mainly curious about her human, but wanted to know about the others as well.

"Well," Ruby began. "Blake's also an orphan. Her father was killed in a brawl with some humans in town, and her mother was bitten and killed." She looked at the ground, thinking for the thousandth time about what could have changed if Vale had known then what she and her friends knew now. "Yang and I have Dad and Uncle Qrow." She paused. "Well…Yang still has them, anyway."

Pyrrha placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it."

"No, it's fine," Ruby insisted. "Dad and Uncle Qrow are both Huntsmen, though they mostly help train younger recruits nowadays. They're both pretty great. Weiss gets along well with her sister, but not so much with her father. As for Jaune, he's got the biggest family. Seven sisters."

"Seven?" Pyrrha's eyes widened. "His family is practically its own pack!"

"I know," Ruby laughed. "He always talks about how he never gets any privacy. His oldest sister is a Huntress. You'd like her, I think. She basically raised Jaune while their parents were on hunts."

"Yes." Pyrrha nodded with a sad smile. "I think I would like them."

Ruby noticed Pyrrha's expression. "Still thinking of your dream of us all being friends?"

"Yes. Do you think it's possible?"

"No," Flynt cut in before Ruby could answer. He walked over, sitting down near them. "It would be suicide for us. Only a handful of the humans are open to being friends with us, and we are the only werewolves who favor the idea. You saw how Cinder reacted when she saw you with Jaune." He shook his head. "No. We have to leave this place and hope that the humans we befriended can show our kin mercy and maybe save a few lives."

Ruby brought her knees up, hugging them to her chest. "That just doesn't feel like enough." She thought of Weiss, feeling a lance of guilt in her heart. _Why did I kiss her like that?_ she wondered. _I'm just making things harder. I'll never see her again once I leave, after all._ Tears trickled down her cheeks.

Perry, noticing Ruby's quiet sobs, started to walk over, only to be waved away by Pyrrha. He tilted his head before nodding in understanding. Ruby didn't need her emotions manipulated at that moment. She just needed to feel them.

So, the small pack sat silently around Ruby, watching as her tears fell and she mentally prepared for the inevitable moment when she would have to say goodbye to her friends.

 **We're getting close to the next arc of this story. Are you clinging to the edges of your seats? I know you are. ^_^**

 **My P/atreon is Solora Goldsun. Patrons can get early releases of chapters, fic requests, and even commission discounts! If you can, please consider pledging.**

 **Peace out!**


	23. Tears and Kisses

**Happy Werewolf Friday, everyone. Here's a chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

The group was silent for a few minutes after their initial gathering. Ruby sat between Weiss and Yang, wiping a few trace tears from her cheeks. Jaune sat between Flynt and Pyrrha, hands folded, staring at the ground. Ren and Nora were absent for the moment, as they had volunteered to leave a note to Blake at the drop site.

Pyrrha was counting the seconds until their return, tugging fitfully at the tunic Yang had just given her. A few days ago, she would have said that there was no way for Cinder to know the location of the drop site. Of course, she hadn't thought that Cinder would find out about them so soon either. What if she had her pack scouring the woods? What if Ren and Nora got captured or killed? Pyrrha didn't think she'd be able to live with herself if any of her new friends were hurt.

Jaune glanced at her, noticing the worry on her face. "They'll be fine," he assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, Ren went right into Adam's territory and came out just fine. And Nora's the toughest fighter I know."

"Hey!" Yang looked up. Her eyes were red, but the playful smirk on her face showed that she wasn't actually angry.

"Uh, I mean tied with you, of course," Jaune said, grinning as he shielded his face. "Please don't hurt me!"

The tension in the air faded a little as the others started laughing.

Ruby giggled, wiping away the last of her tears. She glanced at Weiss. Her friend seemed a bit more troubled than the others. Her face flushed. _Is it because I kissed her?_ "Are you okay, Weiss?" she asked aloud.

Weiss blinked, then shook her head. "I don't think any of us are right now." She rubbed her best friend's back soothingly. "I just…had a talk with my father before coming here."

"Oh." Ruby's nose wrinkled. Talks with Weiss's father were never good. "What about?"

"He wants me to go to Atlas to get married to some boy I've never met." She said it brusquely, even with a trace of a laugh. The more she thought about it, the more absurd the whole idea felt.

Everyone in the clearing turned and gaped at Weiss. Ruby made an involuntary noise in the back of her throat.

Weiss rolled her eyes, though her heart warmed at Ruby's obvious concern. "I'm not _going_ to, of course. It would mean leaving Vale, and likely giving up on being a Huntress. Rich men don't tend to marry women because they want strong fighters in the family." She chuckled at the thought of herself as a housewife. It was a fine and respectable life for some, but definitely not for her.

Yang snorted. "Well, good. I'd have to personally drag you home and beat some sense into you otherwise." She lightly punched Weiss's arm. "Don't worry. If your dad has a fit, you can stay with me."

"Thank you." A pang went through Weiss's chest. A little while ago, that would have been her dream: living with Ruby's family and building a life with her. Now, they only had a few days left together. The small pack would likely leave either during or right after the next full moon, which was rapidly approaching. Her arm tightened around Ruby, though she didn't realize it until she felt her friend snuggling closer into her side.

Pyrrha watched the Weiss and Ruby silently. It didn't take an omega to see the sadness, loss, and repressed feelings of love that were dominating the two young women. Before, Pyrrha had been content to be quietly encouraging and let things play out. Now, however, there was no time. Part of her wondered if it would be best if the two never shared their true feelings. They'd move on and maybe find different mates later in life.

 _No,_ she thought as soon as the idea surfaced. _If I were in their stead, I'd want closure. Even if they move on in the future, they should know. That way, they won't second-guess anything further down the road or cling to their never-confessed affections._

With that decided, Pyrrha spoke up. "Weiss, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

Weiss blinked in surprise. "Oh. Yes, of course." She stood up, glancing quickly at Ruby before following Pyrrha into the woods.

Pyrrha felt the puzzled glances of the others as well as Weiss. She walked a good distance away, then turned to look at the human. "Weiss, I wanted to talk to you about Ruby."

Weiss's face darkened and her heart thumped loudly. Was Pyrrha mad at her for being so close to Ruby just then? "I apologize," she said quickly. "I know I was holding her very close just now, but she's my best friend. I have no intention of getting between you two."

"Getting between…" Pyrrha stared at her for a long moment. Then, she realized what Weiss was talking about. She couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Weiss immediately switched from nervous to indignant. "What exactly is so funny?" She put her hands on her hips, eyes flashing.

"I-I'm sorry," Pyrrha chuckled, shaking her head as she thought back. _So, this is why she was so hesitant and seemed so put off whenever Ruby and I were together. How did I not realize?_ "It's just that you're very mistaken. Ruby and I aren't mates. First of all, she's a whelp and I would never approach a whelp during the spring. Second of all, there are no romantic feelings between us."

"You…huh?" Weiss blinked a few times, her mouth hanging open in a way her father would have scolded her for. "You're not…?"

"Ruby is a dear friend," Pyrrha explained. "I'd even go so far as to say she's become like a sister to me, even though we haven't known each other for very long. In fact, I knew of the feelings between you two ever since she started talking about Vale."

"Feelings…between…" Weiss was still having trouble forming coherent sentences.

Pyrrha smiled gently. "Ruby loves you every bit as much as you love her, and I think you should tell each other as soon as possible. Today, even."

"I…" Weiss shook her head to clear it. "That would be selfish," she finally managed. "You're leaving. It'll only cause more pain for both of us."

"Weiss," Pyrrha urged. "You've both done so much and endured so much during these past few weeks. I think you can afford to be a little selfish. Wouldn't you be happier knowing that everything has been said between you, rather than wondering what you should have said before parting ways? Besides, we may not leave forever. If we don't find a pack, or choose different paths once we find one, you may see us again."

"I don't know," Weiss murmured.

"Think of it this way: If one or both of you were to die tomorrow, what would you regret the most?"

For a minute or two, Weiss was silent. _So, Ruby really does love me back._ She shook her head, angry tears threatening to spill out. _All that time, all those years I could have told her. Wasted!_ She thought about Pyrrha's words. She knew very well what she would regret if something were to happen to Ruby. After the raid, she had cursed herself day after day for not telling Ruby her feelings while she still could. Now, she was on the cusp of losing her again.

"You're right," she finally said. "I'll talk to her before we leave today."

Pyrrha pulled Weiss into a hug. "I know this can't be easy for you. Now, more than ever, I want to see my dream of an alliance become a reality."

Weiss hesitantly returned the hug, surprised at just how warm Pyrrha's arms were. "Well, my father always says to take things one step at a time. Maybe the friendship between you and us is the first step."

"Perhaps." Pyrrha led Weiss back toward the group. "Speaking of which, do you know of anyone in your family sparing a werewolf, before any of us were born?"

"Of course not!" Weiss exclaimed. "My family hates werewolves more than anyone in Vale. Even if a Schnee did do something like that, they'd never admit to it." She tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Pyrrha sighed. "I was just curious."

They returned to the group, relieved to see Ren and Nora waiting for them. The trip to the drop site had gone without a hitch. Hopefully, Blake would see the note and come find them. If she needed help she was to put a scratch on the tree that was the drop site.

Pyrrha couldn't help but wonder if Sun and the others would also come along. Sun had become very fond of Blake during her brief time in Cinder's pack, and the others likely weren't being treated well due to their friendship with Pyrrha.

"Hey, Pyrrha," said Ruby. "You said you'd tell the story of how werewolves were made once Ren and Nora got here. Can you?"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah. I've never heard werewolf mythology before. Dust, I don't think anyone has."

Pyrrha smiled. "Okay, then. It's an old story, passed verbally through generations. It's said that the first werewolf was a young girl whose name is unknown. She lived alone with her family in the woods, and learned to fight from an early age, since the Grimm often wandered in the darkest parts of the forest."

"One night, when the full moon was high, a pack of Beowolves overran her home and slaughtered almost everyone. The girl was left with several scratches. Her baby brother lay in his cradle, miraculously untouched, but in danger of dying of starvation. She lay on the ground, bleeding and helpless.

"She crawled into a shaft of moonlight, wanting to die with some form of light touching her. As she lay there, she lamented the fact that the Grimm were so powerful, and wished that she could have some of that power for herself, so that she could protect her little brother."

"At that moment, her little brother cried out, and she crawled toward him. Despite her pain, she dragged herself across the snow, calling out to him. The moon saw all of this and took pity on the girl. Hearing her wish for strength, the moon let its light seep into the scratches on her body and changed her.

"By the time she reached her brother's cradle, she was a mighty creature, both like and unlike the Beowolves that had killed her parents. She picked up her brother and carried him into the woods. While in her arms, the boy's mouth opened and some of the blood from the moon-touched scratches went in. After that, he grew stronger, able to eat chewed meat that his sister provided. When the moon became full again, it went into him and turned him into a wolf pup.

"In the years that followed, the girl offered her gift to anyone who wanted to become stronger and fight the Grimm. For it is said that only a werewolf may live in a Grimm-infested forest without fearing for its life."

There was a moment of silence as everyone digested the story. Then, Weiss spoke up. "It's interesting. Humans and Faunus are convinced that werewolves are people cursed by the Grimm. I guess that's true, in a way. The girl definitely was cursed by those Beowolves. I wonder how the story became so warped over the years, and how the barrier between us and werewolves came about."

"Fear of the unknown, I suppose," Pyrrha sighed.

"Are there more stories like that?" Jaune wondered. "If so, you should have Blake write them down. Maybe a book could be made eventually."

"That would almost certainly be banned by the Church," Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah, and people will be even more tempted to read it," Yang said with a grin. "The Church doesn't exactly like Blake's special novels either, you know."

Weiss sniffed loudly. "Well, at least the reason for that is obvious."

"I refuse to believe you didn't read the ones you got from Roman." Yang smirked.

"I'll have you know that I never looked at one single word!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby covered her mouth to hide a giggle. "They're really not so bad."

Weiss groaned. "I'll never forgive Blake for exposing you to that filth."

Another hour passed, and it was drawing close to when the Huntsmen would have to leave. It was then that Weiss took a deep breath and turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, can we talk alone for a moment?"

"Everyone wants to have private conversations today, huh?" Ruby said lightly, though she was mostly trying to cover up the nervousness rising in her chest. _This is about me kissing her. I just know it!_ She followed Weiss silently, until they reached a clearing. When they stopped, she waited for her friend to talk, trying not to look too worried.

Weiss closed her eyes, steeling herself, and then looked fully at Ruby. "Ruby, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for…a long time. I hate that I waited this long, and that I'm telling you this right before you leave, but I have to. Otherwise, I'll regret it forever."

Even though Pyrrha had said that Ruby felt the same way, Weiss still found it difficult to get the next few words out.

"I…I love you, Ruby. I've been in love with you for years, and was too scared to tell you. When you became a werewolf, I thought that I wasn't good enough, since I was having trouble getting over my prejudices. Then, I thought that you and Pyrrha were together, and tried to back off." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I've been such a coward, and that I'm being so selfish now, but- Mmph!" She was abruptly cut off by a soft pair of lips touching her own.

Throughout Weiss's confession, Ruby had stared at her, too stunned to even cry. A warm surge of emotions rose and rose in her, until she just couldn't take it anymore. Throwing her arms around Weiss, she pressed their lips together and kissed her desperately. She felt and heard Weiss's muffled exclamation of surprise. Then, she felt those thin, gentle arms wrapping around her back and drawing her closer. One cool hand came up to play with her hair.

The kiss ended quickly, due to a lack of breath. They looked at each other, panting, their breaths caressing each other's faces. Ruby smiled shakily. "Don't you always tell me not to ramble?" she managed to gasp.

Weiss let out a breathless laugh before pulling Ruby close again. Their second kiss was much slower than the previous one, and Weiss was determined to enjoy it. She pushed all thoughts of the future from her mind, and focused only on that moment. She allowed her lips to part, so that Ruby's tongue could twine with hers. The taste of bitter dandelions, mixed with a sweetness that seemed to wholly encompass Ruby, danced on her tongue. Her cheeks felt like they were burning as small, gentle hands caressed them.

She combed her fingers through Ruby's messy hair. Her other hand moved in soothing circles on her friend's back.

Ruby whimpered at the pure, wonderful feelings running through her. She had never been so happy! Weiss tasted of peppermint and expensive coffee. She couldn't get enough. She held Weiss's face softly while clinging to her shoulder with her other hand. She didn't want this to ever, ever end.

Eventually, of course, the two parted, though only enough to breathe. Their foreheads rested against each other. It was then that the tears started to fall.

Ruby started crying first, sniffling loudly and even hiccupping a little. She buried her face in Weiss's shoulder and sobbed.

Weiss rested her head on top of Ruby's, crying just as hard, if a bit quieter. Never before had the temptation to just leave Vale been so prevalent and all-encompassing. If Ruby had asked her in that moment, she would have run away immediately, without even bothering to go home to pack.

Instead, she moved so she was facing Ruby, and started kissing the tears streaming down her face. This only made Ruby cry harder as she planted several kisses on the wet trails on Weiss's cheeks.

Once their tears were spent, they simply held each other for a few minutes. Then, Ruby spoke up in a choked voice: "I love you too, in case that wasn't obvious." She forced a joking smile.

Despite the sadness and regret that dominated Weiss's mind in that moment, she found herself laughing.

 **We finally got a White Rose kiss, but what's next? Will our favorite girls find a way to be together after all? Stay tuned for the answer.**

 **On a more serious note, I'd like to say something to all of my readers, particularly my fellow Americans. The world isn't ending. It's going to be a bit suckier for a while, but it's not ending. Whether you're black, white, Latino, gay, straight, trans, Muslim, Jewish, Christian, atheist, or anything else, I want you to know that your life matters. You matter. It's now more important than ever that people like you and me stand ready to combat hate and bigotry with love and acceptance. This is not a time to be complacent, but it's also not a time to be stupid (I'm looking at the several riots going on around the country right now). Whether you're a writer, an artist, a bartender who sees various people every day, a teacher, or a college student who walks around campus with a free hugs sign, you are important. You can make a difference. Stand up against acts of anger and hatred. Love the people around you, not in spite of, but because of how different they are from you. We can get through this together. I have faith in that.**

 **Anyway, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun. Become a patron to see updates a day early, among other rewards. As always, praise Monty and peace out!**


	24. Chasing Bandits

**Hello, everyone! We're back with another Werewolf Friday. This chapter focuses on our buddies Blake, Flynt, and Neon. Enjoy!**

The moon had just risen, and the denning area of Cinder's pack was full of activity. People in their daytime forms talked in whispers. The names Pyrrha and Ruby came up more than once. Others, who had elected to turn into their wolf forms, were coming in and out of the area, sniffing the boundaries, and playing with their friends.

Blake watched from the entrance to Sun's den as Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet bounded past. The three wolves were goofing off, as they apparently did a lot when not needed for a hunt. Sage's large, brown form frequently paused to allow Scarlet to catch up, and she noticed a look of tenderness passing between them.

Sun sat nearby, watching her out of the corner of his eye. He was wearing an old, tattered pair of pants he had found in his den, as well as an open jacket. He hadn't seen the purpose of wearing a tight, constraining shirt. Still, he wanted to make Blake as comfortable as possible now that Ruby and Pyrrha were missing.

The taste of paper still lingered in Blake's mouth from earlier that day, when she had found a note at the drop site. She had been relieved to find that Ruby, Pyrrha, and her friends from Adam's pack were safe. Following Sun's advice, she had eaten the note right after reading it. They weren't sure whether Cinder could read, but didn't want to take any chances.

"You know, you could try transforming," Sun suggested.

"Not tonight," Blake replied, as she had the past few nights, glancing uncomfortably to the side.

"It'll be easier to run to them if you're a wolf, and you really should get some practice." Sun glanced around to make sure no one was listening. After Pyrrha and Ruby's flight, Cinder and her inner circle had become very vigilant in keeping tabs on the pack members, particularly Blake, Sun, and his friends. "We'll need to wait for an opening, and you being in human form will only slow you down."

"And what if we leave during the day?" Blake protested. "Honestly, that might end up being the best choice."

"Even so, do you really want to spend the rest of your life not changing and hating the full moon?" Sun shook his head. "That's no way to live. You gotta know by now that werewolves aren't evil, right?"

"It's not that easy to just start thinking differently," Blake sighed. "I know that werewolves aren't all evil, but…I just can't stop thinking about how obsessed with transforming Adam and his pack were. I don't want to be like that."

"You won't," Sun promised. He really wanted to put a hand on Blake's shoulder, or at least comfort her in some way, but he held back. It was still spring, and she was still a whelp. He wasn't about to walk the same path Adam had. "You never got to experience the good parts of being a werewolf. Why don't you just change for an hour? You can join me and the guys for a howl. Those are always fun."

"I don't know…" Blake stared at the ground. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay." Sun grinned. _Well, that's something, at least._ "Let us know if you decide to try. We'll stay right with you while you transform."

"Thank you, Sun," Blake said, allowing herself to return Sun's smile. "I…I really do appreciate all you've done for me."

Sun's face flushed and his tail curled at his side. "N-No problem." _Damn, she's pretty. She really should smile more._

Blake hesitated before saying: "You know, you and the others don't have to come with me. I've already caused enough trouble."

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Sun cut in. "First of all, Adam caused the trouble, not you. Second, do you really think we're gonna let you guys have this big adventure without us? Since we're friends with Pyrrha, Cinder's gonna be on our cases, and that's going to get pretty annoying really quickly. I'd rather go with you and see where this crazy thing takes us. It's pretty exciting when you think about it."

Unable to argue with that, Blake just nodded. "I wanted to make sure." She looked out at the pack. Cinder was in her wolf form, pacing around in agitation. This had to be rough for her. She had just lost two pack members, and was about to lose five more. "Maybe she was right to worry about Pyrrha," Blake murmured, half to herself.

"That's what we've been saying all along," Sun sighed. "Pyrrha doesn't want to believe she's special, but she is. She's someone who can lead others effortlessly. She may not be smarter than Cinder, but she's way nicer, and more charismatic. She's also a good fighter. Someone like that is easy to be loyal to."

"I can definitely see that." Though Blake had only known Pyrrha for a few days, she had easily seen why Ruby had become so close to her so quickly. Though an alpha, and physically intimidating, she was incredibly gentle and naturally good-hearted. She alone was enough to turn the Church's stance on werewolves on its head.

Honestly, she was looking forward to leaving. Even though she had been safe with Cinder's pack for several days, she knew it was only a matter of time before Adam came to get her. He had attacked an entire town guarded by Huntsmen to kidnap her in the first place, after all. Even though the pack was in a well-defended position, that wouldn't stop him.

Her only regret was leaving her human friends behind. Having Ruby around would be a comfort, but she would never fill the void that would be left by Yang, who had been her best friend since they were little. Weiss had proven to be a true and kind person, shining as an incredible individual despite her upbringing. Jaune's goofy antics and steadfast loyalty had become paramount in her life. Ren's silent companionship and Nora's wild schemes would also be sorely missed.

 _Maybe we can come back someday,_ she thought. _If things get better…_

In the meantime, she sat back and watched the three omegas continue their game, wondering if she'd manage to work up the courage to transform before the next full moon.

….

Flynt and Neon moved slowly and silently through the trees. Flynt's beta powers were at their full potential while Neon was resting hers. This was a common arrangement when they hunted together. It conserved their energy, and working in a pair allowed them to be much stealthier when tracking their prey.

There were some rabbits nearby. Further off was a pair of humans who were asleep. Flynt guessed that they were the traveling merchants who had marked up the map.

Pausing near a bush, he waited before lashing out with his forepaw and grabbing a rabbit from the undergrowth. With a firm shake, he killed the small creature and placed it in a satchel that Weiss had given him.

They had received several items from the humans during their last visit, including clothes (which only Pyrrha and Ruby wore regularly), bags, medicine, and even some valuable items like fruit and candy. It was still so strange to be receiving gifts from beings who were supposed to be their enemies.

Flynt kept thinking back to the moment when Jaune had healed him. Not only had he found a way to keep werewolves safe from the effects of Dust, but he had shown genuine concern and regret for causing the initial injury. Flynt never would have thought that such empathy could exist in a Huntsman. His arm still stung, but he was grateful that it wasn't much worse. In a way, he was almost grateful for the experience.

He was jolted from his thoughts when something new appeared in the radius of his beta powers. A group of humans and Faunus were moving through the woods.

Neon tilted her head at him, but waited patiently for him to tell her what he was sensing.

Flynt's ears flattened. These weren't Huntsmen. They hadn't come from Vale. They were approaching the spot where the two human traders slept and were fanning out.

A few days ago, this would have meant nothing to him. Humans and Faunus had their own battles, atrocities, and interactions, and werewolves had theirs. There was no point in involving oneself in something that would likely get them killed.

Now, however, with the kindness of his human friends in his mind and the stories of their interactions with the traders fresh in his memory, Flynt found himself wanting to do something incredibly stupid. He communicated his desires to Neon.

Neon, to his surprise, flashed her fangs in a feral grin. Her tail started wagging and she bobbed her head eagerly. Bandits were worse than wild animals, after all. If allowed to do as they pleased, they'd likely kill the trader man and rape the girl. _Nothing wrong with killing humans and Faunus who deserve to die, right?_

With that decided, the two moved in the direction of the traders, hoping that this act of heroism wouldn't be their undoing. Briefly, they considered calling for the others, but the pack was just on the edge of Flynt's power's radius, and probably wouldn't get there in time. Besides, two betas were more than a match for some dumb bandits.

They broke into a run as the bandits drew closer to the traders. The sound of a muffled scream urged them to move even faster.

The clearing by the crossroads was in a state of utter chaos. The horse was whinnying fearfully, trying to break away from the cart. One bandit was on the ground, clutching a wound on his side. A small girl with a torn shirt was darting around, stabbing at the thieves with a long, thin dagger, eyes wide and fearful. In the cart, a man was beating off three others with a cane that seemed to double as a club. He kept calling out to the girl with a shrill voice.

Flynt snarled, lunging toward the injured bandit. A swift bite to the stunned human's throat was enough to finish him off.

"Werewolves!" one of the others shouted. "Run for it!"

Neon pounced on one, snapping his neck with her forepaws. One of them foolishly tried to stab her with a knife, but a slash to the chest with her claws sent him running. She knew better than to bite unless she was going in for the kill. They didn't need people like this turning into werewolves, after all.

Noticing that the bandits were retreating, Flynt glanced toward Neon, wagging his tail hopefully.

Smirking, Neon nodded. It was time for a little chase.

They ran into the trees after the humans, but Flynt paused just long enough to look at the two traders. The man was checking the girl for injuries. Then, he looked toward Flynt, eyes wide with shock. Deciding not to push his luck, Flynt turned away and bounded after Neon.

Neon was using her beta powers at this point, since it was about time for Flynt to have a break. She could sense five marauders still alive ahead of them. Putting on a burst of speed, she caught up to the slowest one and snatched him in her claws, pulling him into the trees.

Less than an hour was all they needed to track down and kill the remaining bandits. Flynt smirked. _Well, that's a few less evil beings in the world._

Neon turned into her daytime form and started rifling through the pockets of one of them. "There's some coins," she muttered. "Ooh. This is a nice dagger. Could be useful during the day."

Flynt nodded. Once his mate was done with her looting, he crouched down, allowing her onto his back. It was about time to rejoin the others. With all the racket that had been caused, there would be little left to hunt that night.

As they went back, he couldn't help but wonder about the trader. Had the man realized that the werewolves had meant to save him, or had he been too scared to tell one way or the other. Either way, Flynt felt surprisingly good.

 _It's amazing how wrong Adam has been all this time,_ he mused. _If only there was a way to tell everyone from both packs what we've found._ He sighed quietly to himself. There was no point in wondering about the packs they had left behind. Now, they had to worry about themselves. With that in mind, he pushed his other thoughts aside and focused on getting safely back to their new, small pack.

…..

The following night, Flynt went out alone, holding a small cloth sack in his jaws. The sound of clinking coins punctuated every step, causing his ears to flatten in irritation.

After the encounter with the bandits, Flynt and Neon had explained everything to the others. After some discussion, it was agreed that the coins should go to Roman and Neo, and that the daggers and food would stay with the pack. Flynt had volunteered to deliver the money, insisting that he didn't need anyone going with him.

His beta powers didn't detect anything out of the ordinary nearby. As he drew closer to where the wagon was parked, he froze. Someone was awake over there.

 _Not surprising, since they were just almost robbed,_ he thought.

Did he leave the money there and hope the traders would find it later? No. That wouldn't do any good. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the trees and into the clearing.

The man, Roman, was sitting on the steps of his wagon, a crossbow resting across his lap. He turned his head in Flynt's direction and froze.

Flynt's ears twitched, but didn't move otherwise. His eyes rested on the crossbow. When Roman made no move to fire it, he took one step forward.

Roman picked up the bow and pointed it at the werewolf, but he lowered it, a stunned look coming to his face when he saw the small bag.

Slowly, Flynt bent his head, placed the bag on the ground, and started backing away. As soon as he was in the trees, he turned and bolted toward home, panting heavily. He would need a long rest and a nice, fat rabbit that night.

 **The plot thickens! Of course, I had to keep involving our favorite trader duo. Expect to see more of them later on.**

 **For those who don't know: I'm open for commissions now! I have two open slots left. Shoot me a message if you're interested. Also, if you're interested in helping a starving artist out and getting extra rewards, please consider pledging to my P/atreon, which is under the name Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	25. Praying for a Miracle

**It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to White Rose, White Rose. Friday! Friday! Gettin' down on Friday. Everybody's looking forward to some Arkos. Team Slothing, Team Slothing. YEAH! Team Slothing, Team Slothing. YEAH! Fun, fun, fun, fun. Looking forward to more werewolves! *shot* Okay, I'm done. Read the thing.**

Three days after Ren and Nora placed Blake's letter in the tree, the group found a reply waiting for them.

" _Cinder is watching all the time. Night won't be safe. Will run day after full moon. Try to injure many."_

When they met with the werewolves that day, they discussed what could be done.

"The day after the full moon does make the most sense," Pyrrha mused. "All of the werewolves will be tired after running all night."

"And, the Huntsmen will lower their guard," Jaune added. "After a hunt, the town becomes really complacent."

"That means we need to plan quickly," Weiss said. "The full moon is two weeks from tonight." As she spoke, she drew Ruby closer. The small werewolf was curled up in her lap, hugging her tightly. Since their confession a few days ago, they had decided to make the most of the time they had left together. As a result, they stayed close during every meeting, only separating when Yang wanted to be with Ruby for a while.

Ruby snuggled as close to Weiss as she could, trying to memorize her friend's scent and warmth. During their last few meetings, she had basically gone from Weiss's lap to Yang's, then back again. She knew it was childish, but didn't care. She wanted to be able to cling to the memory of them long in the future, when she was far away from Vale.

More than anything, she wished she could have just one more chance to fall asleep in her father's lap, to feel her uncle carrying her to bed. Already, she was worried about forgetting what their arms felt like. She made a mental note to cuddle with Jaune, Nora, and Ren a few times before the next two weeks passed.

"It may be safest if we meet them a little ways into the woods, maybe a quarter mile from the border of Vale," Ren suggested. "If we stick with our old plan of skirting the edges until we get to the clearing, we should be fine."

"We will have to leave immediately," Pyrrha murmured. "If we wait for nightfall, there's a chance that Cinder will come after us. Losing five wolves at once won't please her, after all." She looked at Ruby and Weiss, then glanced sadly at Jaune. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate the help you've given us so far."

"Are you kidding?" Jaune asked. "After all you did to help us, it's the least we can do." He breathed a sigh. "I just wish you didn't have to leave. I feel that we could've learned a lot from each other."

"We've already learned so much. Perhaps, we can use that knowledge to influence others." Pyrrha smiled. "I have a feeling that this goodbye won't be forever."

Jaune wished he had a way of voicing the sense of pure frustration he felt whenever he thought of the werewolves' upcoming departure. It was separate from the regret he felt at the thought of not seeing Ruby or Blake anymore. In truth, he desperately wanted to get to know Pyrrha better. Though they had declared themselves as the other's friend, the fact of the matter was that they had not been able to truly spend much quality time together. First, they had been focused on rescuing Blake. Then, they had shifted their attention to helping Flynt, Neon, and Perry. Now, they were preparing for an imminent separation. He couldn't help but feel that, if given the chance, Pyrrha could easily become the closest friend he'd ever had. He didn't know why he was so sure of that, but the feeling was impossible to ignore.

He didn't know how to say this, so he just said: "I really hope you're right."

Meanwhile, Flynt was talking to Weiss, wondering whether or not to reveal himself to Roman and Neo.

"I mean, he didn't shoot me when I went to give him the money," he reasoned. "Could that mean something?"

"I don't' know if you should risk it," Weiss said thoughtfully. "He could have a more flexible mind. Traders tend to not be devout Church worshippers, after all. Then again, maybe he didn't shoot simply because he was shocked. Your pack is small enough, even with the addition of Blake, Sun, and the omegas. You shouldn't risk yourself unnecessarily."

"You're right," Flynt sighed. "Well, at least Neon and I were able to repay him for his help in our own way."

"And you saved a bunch of other people from those bandits," Ruby added. "You know, werewolves could do a lot of good if we were just allowed to."

When the meeting ended, Ruby hugged everyone tightly and shared a long, slow kiss with Weiss. It took every ounce of self-control to not cling to her best friend when the kiss ended. For the hundredth time, she wished that Weiss could somehow come with the pack. It wasn't going to happen, though. Weiss would never abandon Vale, her sister, or even her father. At this point, it would take a miracle for Ruby and Weiss to be together.

…

Over the next two weeks, the Huntsmen and werewolves met as often as they could while also planning for the pack's upcoming departure. They only sent one note to Blake, confirming where they would wait for her after the full moon.

That last day before the full moon was a somber one. They had to keep their meeting short, since they would have to be on their guard throughout the hunt that night, as well as Blake's escort the following morning.

Weiss and Ruby went off on their own for a few minutes, where they shared one last kiss. They held each other, crying into each other's arms, and kissing away tears.

"Y-You take care of everyone," Weiss muttered, clinging tightly to Ruby. "P-Pyrrha will n-need help, after all."

Ruby nodded, burying her face in the crook of Weiss's neck. "I will," she sniffled. "M-Make sure Yang behaves. Okay?"

"I'll do what I can, but she's such a hellion sometimes," Weiss said with a tearful laugh.

"Pfft. Hellion." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss hugged her one more time before reluctantly stepping back, wiping her eyes. "You'd better say goodbye to the others."

Ruby nodded. They returned to the clearing, where she rushed into Yang's embrace. For once, she didn't complain when her sister nearly squeezed her in two. "Hrk! Take care- urk- of Dad and Uncle Qrow- hngh!- Yang."

"No problem," Yang replied, trying to blink back her tears. "You'd better kick a lot of Grimm ass while you're adventuring in the woods. Put those fangs to good use, okay?"

"I'll think of you every time I kill one," Ruby promised. She snuggled one last time against her sister, inhaling the spicy scent and savoring the too-tight arms around her. "I love you."

"Love you too, sis." Yang kissed the top of her head and stepped back.

Almost immediately, Jaune walked over and pulled Ruby close with one arm. With his other hand, he proceeded to noogie her hair. "C'mere," he said, managing to grin despite the sadness he was feeling in that moment. "Say uncle!"

"Eep!" Ruby batted at Jaune, giggling through her tears. "Jaune! Cut it out!"

"That wasn't an uncle," Jaune said, though he let her go in order to hug her properly. "I'll take care of our group. Don't worry."

"I never doubted you would," Ruby replied, smiling up at him. "Thanks again for believing in me and Pyrrha at the beginning. You probably saved our lives."

"Well, the others were pretty easy to convince," Jaune reminded her. "But, you're welcome. Be careful out there."

Both Ren and Nora hugged Ruby at the same time, Nora squeezing her tightly while Ren gave her a gentler hug around the shoulders.

"You two had better be happy together," Ruby said, looking between them. "We all waited too long to see you finally confess, so that's an order. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ren replied, smiling at her.

"You'd better visit someday," Nora said, shaking a fist. "Or we'll have to go looking for you!"

"I will. I promise." Ruby hugged them both once more, then stepped back to stand with the other werewolves.

Pyrrha said goodbye to each of the humans in turn, regretting that she wouldn't have time to get to know them better. When she got to Jaune, she hesitated before stepping close and hugging him. "Goodbye, Jaune. May the Moon shine on your path," she murmured, saying an old werewolf blessing.

Jaune readily returned the hug. "May the Maidens guide your footsteps, Pyrrha," he replied, his voice cracking a little. "And thanks for everything."

Just before leaving, Jaune turned to Flynt. "I hope you won't need the medicine I gave you, but keep it with you, just in case."

Flynt nodded, shouldering a satchel full of ointments and bandages Jaune had given him. "Thank you, Jaune. I'm glad we were able to meet, Dust injury notwithstanding. You've taught me much about humans, and I'm grateful for that. I hope we meet again someday."

The parting was slow and reluctant, but the humans eventually left the clearing and made their way back toward Vale, their hearts heavy. They would see the werewolves once more the following day, but there would be no time for goodbyes at that point.

Weiss started crying again as they walked through the trees, and Yang wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ren and Nora stayed close to Jaune, letting their arms brush his. Jaune wiped his eyes with his sleeve and let out a shuddering sigh.

 _I can't believe it's only been a month since we found Ruby in the forest,_ he thought. _Will we really be able to go back to our old lives after the werewolves are gone?_ He didn't think so, but it seemed that they would have to try.

…

They were ready for the hunt long before sunset, so they waited near the center of town for the others to show up. Their weapons were sharp and their expressions were grim. Tonight would be just as important to their plan as the following morning. They had to injure as many wolves as they could, so that they wouldn't be able to hinder Blake, Sun, and the others' escape. The hard part would be injuring the wolves without killing them, as they knew Pyrrha would want them to do.

Jaune double-checked to make sure each of his friends were ready. When he got to Weiss, however, he paused. "Weiss, are you okay? You're sweating." The evening air was pleasantly cool.

Weiss blinked before shaking herself. "Oh, I'm fine." She forced a smile.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked in a low voice. "I know how hard it was for you to leave Ruby. Will you be able to focus on the hunt?"

Weiss was looking at the sky, eyes narrowed as the sun sank lower. Her skin tingled. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so eager to leave for a hunt, not even during the hunt after the raid.

"Weiss?"

"Huh?" Weiss looked back at Jaune's concerned face. "Well, to tell the truth, I'm feeling a bit…antsy. I'm not sure why."

Jaune's shoulders relaxed. _She's using the hunt to block out her sadness, like what happened after the raid._ "Well, let me know if you get too tense. I think Yang has a bit of whiskey in her flask."

"Nope," Yang called over. "I'm going dry for the next few months."

"Good for you!" Nora quipped. "That means I don't have to carry you home anymore."

At that moment, Jacques Schnee led the Elders to the center of town, and began his usual pre-full moon hunt speech. "Huntsmen of Vale," he began. "This past month has been one of relative peace. After the raid on our town, we struck back at the savages in the woods with everything we had. As a result, they have shunned us out of fear."

Weiss's gaze moved from her father and to the sky. The sun was nothing but a red orb on the horizon. Why wouldn't it set already?

"However, we must not allow our vigilance to waver. If we wish to keep our town safe, we must constantly remind the ungodly creatures of the night that we will never rest our guard!"

Jaune was distracted from the speech by the sound of ragged breathing. He turned to see Weiss staring at the sky, shoulders shaking. "Weiss?" he whispered, grabbing her shoulders. "Hey, Weiss. Get ahold of yourself."

"Go now, Huntsmen of Vale, and bring swift death to all enemies of God and the Maidens!"

Weiss stared unblinking at the sky as the sun finally finished its descent behind the horizon. At that moment, a feeling akin to an electric shock traveled down her spine and across her skin. She trembled. "Jaune…I feel strange…" Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

Jaune, on the other hand, was suddenly incapable of speech. His eyes widened as a sense of dread deeper than anything he had previously known set in.

Yang turned toward the two. "Hey guys, everyone's leaving. What's the hold- Oh, shit!"

Ren and Nora also looked, and barely stifled their gasps of horror at what they saw.

The rising moon was reflecting in Weiss's blue eyes. Her pure blue eyes, that lacked any whites whatsoever in that moment. Her blue eyes, which were gleaming with a familiar, feral light.

 **Dun dun DUN! (I say that a lot in this story, don't I?) A bunch of people actually predicted this in the reviews, which is one reason why I haven't really been replying to reviews lately. I'll see you next week with how Weiss's transformation will go. It's totally going to be a smooth process for her. Totally. *shifty eyes***

 **Commissions are still open with two slots left. PM me for details if you're interested. If you want to show monthly support in exchange for extra rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. If you're crazy enough to go Black Friday shopping, please don't get run over by a rabid mob.**

 **Peace out!**


	26. The White Wolf

**AWOO! It is Werewolf Friday yet again, people. I know you've been on the edges of your seats waiting for this one. Enjoy!**

Weiss couldn't blink. The moon was drawing her gaze with an irresistible pull. Her ice-colored eyes were almost clear in its light. She took a deep breath, tasting silver beams on her tongue.

Jaune pulled her arm while trying to shield her from view. The Huntsmen were heading toward the northern forest, where Cinder and Adam's packs were. _We have to run south to Ruby, Pyrrha, and the others._ "Weiss, we need to move. Everyone, form a barrier around her, and-" 

A shriek ripped through the darkening town. "Werewolf!" A woman was pointing at Weiss, eyes wide with horror.

Weiss lurched forward, trembling as her nails extended. _This can't be-_ She couldn't even finish the thought as the feeling of shifting bones and rapidly-growing fur overwhelmed her. Her clothes were being shredded.

Yang cursed under her breath. Already, a few of the Huntsmen who hadn't run into the woods were turning around, trying to make a path through the crowd of frenzied people that was running in the opposite direction. "We need to run. Now!"

"Hold on!" Jaune rushed to Weiss's side as he remembered something. "The Dust!" He hurried to detach Weiss's belt of Dust vials. They wouldn't have time to use the ointment while running, after all.

Then, Jacques Schnee's voice boomed from nearby. "Out of my way!" He was pushing through the retreating mob, a saber in hand and a grim expression on his face.

"Run!" Jaune raised his shield and Yang held up her gauntlet-adorned fists. Ren and Nora each grabbed one of Weiss's arms.

The group plunged toward the south side of town. Their one advantage was that most of the Huntsmen were in the northern woods and would take too long to get back. There was resistance, though. People threw various items from their houses, while several explosions and shouts told them that Ironwood was throwing Dust bombs.

Weiss lifted her head as the change completed. Her white fur shimmered in the moonlight, and her terrified eyes reflected the stars. She parted her jaws and howled in agony. There were too many sights! Too many smells! Too many sounds! Too much!

She shook Ren and Nora off and rushed toward the trees. One foolish Faunus tried coming at her from the side, but she easily grabbed his arm in her jaws and flung him away. The cool shadows embraced her, and her legs propelled her forward. She was free!

Then, she became aware of the scent of other wolves. One in particular was sweeter than anything she had ever smelled before. It drew her to the right and toward a distant clearing.

Jaune and the others, now that Weiss was in the clear, turned around to face their pursuers. "Please, stop!" Jaune shouted, though the angry yells and explosions drowned his voice out.

It was then that Ren noticed the bitten Faunus. Blood seeped from his arm, and his canine ears were flattened with horror. "Hey, come over here!"

Before anything else could be said, Ironwood strode over, thrusting his sword through the Faunus's neck without a moment's hesitation.

The group watched, hearts sinking, as the man collapsed. Blood from the cut and Weiss's bite seeped into the earth. Then, they met the eyes of the Huntsmen that had finally caught up, led by Weiss's father. The faces of those gathered were filled with rage and fear.

"Jaune," Nora muttered. "They don't look interested in talking." She raised her hammer nervously.

"We need to give Weiss more time," Jaune replied, desperately searching for a familiar face. His eyes fell on his sister. "Mary, listen! Werewolves aren't evil. Weiss isn't damned!"

"Nonsense!" Jacques strode forward, pointing his saber at Jaune's throat. "They have corrupted this whole hunting party! I should kill all of you right now!"

"Wait!" Taiyang pushed through the crowd, stumbling as he approached. He put a hand on the Elder's shoulder. "Please, sir. I've already lost one daughter. Don't take the other from me."

"My own daughter might be damned because of their actions!" Jacques snapped. "And we're wasting precious time. If they won't step aside, they must die!"

"Hold up, Schnee. Hold up." A slurred voice followed by several people being shoved aside signaled Qrow's approach. "Don't be too harsh on 'em. They just lost two members of their party. Seeing Weiss turn all of a sudden probably was too much for them. They couldn't handle losing someone else. Shock does crazy stuff to you."

"Well, how in the world was she bitten without them knowing?" Schnee growled. "And why didn't she immediately tell someone?"

"But, she wasn't-" Nora started to speak up, but was silenced when Ren jabbed her side with his elbow. She blinked up at him, and he just barely shook his head. She bit her lip and didn't say anything else.

"We fought some Grimm while patrolling a few days ago," Jaune lied, thinking quickly. "There…there were Beowolves and Nevermores. She got a small scratch, but we thought it was a Nevermore." He did his best to look repentant. "Everyone's been so scared and quick to kill people who might or might not be werewolves. We didn't want to lose her." Thankfully, he was already feeling scared and emotional enough to let a few tears fall.

There was some muttering in the crowd at this. Jaune's crush on Weiss a few years prior had never exactly been a secret. Mary was the next to speak.

"I agree with Qrow. We expect Huntsmen to do their jobs no matter what, but losing two people at such a young age probably was too much for them." She moved forward, smiling at Jaune. "They seem okay now. Why don't we give them a chance to redeem themselves?"

Schnee turned on her. "And how do you suggest that, and why are we talking instead of tracking down my daughter?"

"You have duties as an Elder," Mary said smoothly. "And you have been retired from being a Huntsman for years. You won't be able to track her down. So, let's let Jaune's group do it. They will hunt down Weiss, bring her pelt or some other token back as proof, and will be allowed back into Vale."

Schnee looked outraged, but Ironwood was nodding his head. Glynda and Ozpin were also standing nearby. "I think that is a perfect plan," Ozpin said. "And, to ensure it is done, we'll send one other Huntsmen group with them. Will that satisfy everyone?"

There was a mixture of grumbling and muttering, but Schnee lowered his saber with a sigh. "Very well."

A small voice called out: "I volunteer my hunting party." Velvet moved to the front of the crowd, followed closely by Fox, Coco, and Yatsuhashi. Many people nodded at this. Velvet's group was half the size of a normal hunting party, and was often sent when speed was needed for a particular kill.

Schnee glared at all of them. "I will give you a month. If you haven't brought proof of my daughter's death back before the next full moon, consider yourselves banished from Vale forever."

Jaune's mouth went dry, and he was barely able to nod. Glancing at the others, he led the way into the forest, trying desperately to figure out what to do next. _This is bad! If it was just us, I guess we'd just leave, but we can't allow Velvet and her group to be exiled too!_

Velvet moved ahead, looking at the ground. "With the trail this fresh, we shouldn't have a problem," she muttered.

Coco walked up to Yang, shaking her head. "You've landed us in a nice mess, huh?" She clapped her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's understandable."

Yang bit her lip, glancing at Jaune, who shook his head and mouthed "Later." She nodded once and said nothing.

 _We can't keep this a secret from them,_ Jaune decided. _So, we'll tell them once we're a few hours away from Vale. If they believe us, they can help us. If they don't, they'll have to either fight us or run back to Vale. We can probably take them in a fight. If they run back to Vale, we'll have a good head start before anyone starts chasing us._ He sighed. _I hope Blake finds our trail and follows us._

….

For Pyrrha's small pack, the night of the full moon began as one would expect. They transformed, keeping their howls quiet, and started hunting for their next meal. Flynt was the one using his beta powers at that moment, and was the first to realize something was wrong.

His nose twitched and his ears flicked. Another wolf was entering his radius. He growled, signaling to the others, who went still, looking around nervously. It was only one wolf, and it didn't feel like Cinder, Adam, or any other wolf they knew. Yet, this one felt familiar in a way.

Neon allowed her beta powers to activate, also trying to figure out who the wolf was. Whoever it was, it was barreling haphazardly in their direction. _It's definitely a whelp._ She communicated this with the others.

They all tensed as the wolf drew closer, the sound of pawfalls now apparent to everyone. Perry whimpered while Pyrrha stepped to the front of the pack, baring her fangs. Ruby moved next to her, head tilted in confusion. She could smell the newcomer, and the smell was oddly comforting. Then, the footsteps slowed down and the sound of cautious sniffing signaled the approach of the newcomer.

Pyrrha took a step forward, yipping once, firmly telling the werewolf to come out.

There was a pause before a large, sleek creature with pure white fur stepped into the moonlight. Her eyes were the color of mist, and filled with confusion and fear. She immediately turned in Ruby's direction. Her ears flattened, and she let out a whine.

Ruby's back stiffened and her jaw dropped. _Weiss!_ Immediately, she bounded forward, burying her face in her best friend's fur. The scent of fresh water, expensive perfume, and clean cloth mingled with a new, purely wild smell that was inherent in all werewolves. Her tail wagged as she felt Weiss nuzzling her snout against the side of her neck.

The others watched the reunion, dumbfounded. Had Ruby bitten Weiss at some point? That didn't make sense. Weiss would have stayed with them in that case. Pyrrha could only imagine the reaction that would follow someone changing in the middle of a human town.

Her blood froze. _Jaune!_ What had happened to Jaune and the others when Weiss had turned?

Flynt guessed Pyrrha's thoughts and volunteered to scout closer to Vale. He crept carefully through the trees, stopping when he was close enough for his enhanced hearing to catch what was going on. His happiness at hearing that Jaune's group would be allowed to follow them was quickly dampened when he heard that another group of Huntsmen would also be coming. He huffed angrily, returning to the pack with his news.

Pyrrha thought for a moment before coming to a decision: The pack had to move. Jaune and the others would figure something out, but they had to keep away for the time being. Pyrrha would stay behind with Flynt and Perry and keep an eye on the group. If something changed in their favor, they'd fetch Ruby, Weiss, and Neon, who were to run ahead as fast as they could while disguising their trail. Pyrrha, Flynt, and Perry would try to leave a trail for Blake, Sun, and that group to follow.

It was by no means a perfect plan, but it gave them the best chance of reuniting with everyone eventually, and maybe even getting to a new home safely. Despite everything, Pyrrha felt a certain lightness in her chest. Ruby and Weiss wouldn't have to be separated after all, and if Jaune wasn't allowed back in Vale, that meant she would still be able to see him more.

She immediately berated herself for the selfish thought, but she wasn't entirely able to keep her tail from wagging at the thought of eventually seeing her human again.

 **And here, the journey arc of our story begins. This will be the big one, and probably the second to last one. Stay tuned, friends, because things are only going to get more exciting (and more Arkos-filled) from here.**

 **My P/atreon is Solora Goldsun. If you want earlier updates and other rewards, or just want to help a starving artist out, please consider pledging!**

 **Commissions are still open. I have two slots left. PM me for details.**

 **Peace out!**


	27. Reunited at Last

**Happy Werewolf Friday, and I'm terribly sorry that this one is later in the day than usual. Now that I have a P/atreon, I update fics there 24 hours earlier in order to sufficiently reward my patrons. I worked a 6-2 shift yesterday on minimal sleep and ended up sleeping until the late evening once I got home. In the future, I'll make sure to update earlier in the day, as my readers are accustomed to me doing with this fic. I know ya'll are eager for your werewolf fix, after all.**

 **Enjoy!**

The sun had risen, and the Huntsmen were several miles from Vale. Jaune exchanged a look with his group before telling everyone to stop.

Velvet looked up from the trail. "Are you getting tired? We should probably go a bit further. It looks like it might rain soon."

Jaune sighed. "Relax. We won't lose Weiss."

"How do you know?"

"We won't lose her, because she'll find us once she knows it's safe."

There was only a brief pause. Then, in one motion, all of Velvet's group drew their weapons.

"They _did_ put you under some kind of spell!" Fox growled.

"Please snap out of it," Velvet begged. "We don't want to hurt you."

Yang started to brandish her gauntlets, but Jaune waved her down.

"We're not under a spell," Jaune said calmly. "And we won't fight you. I'm going to tell you what has happened since the raid on Vale. When I'm done, you can try fighting us, but I promise that several angry werewolves will come running to help us if you do. You can go back to Vale and tell them we gave you the slip. Or, maybe, you'll come with us and help us find a way to help everyone involved."

The four looked helplessly at each other. Fox took a step forward, only to be stopped by Velvet, whose ears were twitching fearfully. Coco glanced at Jaune's group, then at the surrounding woods, as if she was trying to pick out the forms of werewolves in the shadows.

The group slowly lowered their weapons. "This had better be good," Fox grumbled.

Taking turns, they came clean about everything. They talked about Jaune's first encounter with Pyrrha years ago, finding Ruby during the full moon hunt, the talks that followed, Blake's rescue, Cinder exiling Pyrrha and Ruby, and everything leading up to the previous night. It was past noon by the time they finished.

There was silence for a few minutes. Velvet stared thoughtfully at the ground. Coco clicked her tongue. Yatsuhashi looked impassively into the trees. Fox listened intently to the woods, wondering if he would hear one of the wolves nearby.

Finally, Velvet spoke. "So, how was Weiss turned if she wasn't bitten?"

"I have a theory about that," Ren said. "Werewolves turn people either by biting them, or if their blood gets into an open wound. So, blood and saliva are key. Maybe blood isn't needed at all. Ruby and Weiss kissed several times before the full moon. That could have been the cause."

The others looked at each other, nodding slowly. "Well, you don't exactly hear stories about people kissing werewolves, so that could be it." Jaune turned to Velvet. "So, what are you going to do?"

Velvet thought for a moment. "I think we should meet these werewolves."

"What?" Fox gasped. "What if they kill us?"

"They could have, if they wanted to," Jaune said. "If I know them, they're near enough for Flynt or Neon to sense us. I'll go and call them over."

"Just don't attack them," Yang warned. "Or we will fight you."

"I say that only one werewolf comes over here," Fox said firmly.

Yatsuhashi nodded. "That's fair. We'll put down our weapons and Jaune can bring the wolf over."

Jaune sighed. "Fine. Let me go see where they are." He walked into the trees. Once he was a good distance from the others, he called out: "Flynt? Neon? Are your beta powers on? I need someone to come over here."

A few minutes later, Flynt, Pyrrha, and Perry came out of the shadows. They were glancing around warily. Flynt looked particularly tired. All three were nude, and Jaune quickly averted his gaze, blushing a bit.

"I can't do this much longer," Flynt groaned. "This is really straining me. What's happening?"

"First, where's Weiss?" Jaune asked, still carefully keeping his gaze locked on a nearby tree. "Did she find you?"

"Weiss is fine," Pyrrha assured him. "We sent her ahead with Ruby and Neon." She noticed that Jaune wasn't looking at them, and rolled her eyes. "Really, Jaune? I'd think you'd be used to this by now."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a gentleman, okay?" Jaune grumbled.

"Okay," Pyrrha replied, an amused smile coming to her face despite their situation. "So, why did you want to talk to us? How big of a threat are the Huntsmen with you?"

"I managed to convince them to talk to you," Jaune said. "They'll put down their weapons, and I'm to bring only one. After that, we'll see what happens next."

Perry swallowed loudly. "Uh, I can go," he mumbled. "We shouldn't risk Pyrrha, or any betas."

"Perry, being an omega doesn't make you expendable," Pyrrha said gently.

Perry's rabbit ears twitched. "Thanks, but it should still be me. You're our leader, and we need all our betas. Besides, I probably will scare them the least."

"Thanks, Perry," Jaune said. "Oh, uh, you should probably put on some of the clothes we gave you. At least the pants, okay?"

After Perry put on some pants, Pyrrha touched his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll stay close. If you need help, we'll be ready."

Perry smiled. "Thanks, Leader."

Pyrrha stiffened at the title, but didn't say anything against it. "Be careful, both of you."

"We will be," Jaune promised before leading Perry back toward the others. "Just stay behind me. These are our friends, and they listened to the story of what happened, so I don't think we have anything to worry about. One of them's a Faunus, if that helps."

Perry tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh. Actually, she's also a rabbit Faunus." He paused at the edge of where he had left the others. "We're coming out. Are the weapons down?"

"Yep!" Nora called back.

"Okay. Come on, Perry." Jaune led the small werewolf out of the trees and toward the others. He felt clawed hands gripping his arms and Perry's breath on his back. The poor omega was trembling. "Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Coco, this is Perry."

Perry peeked out from behind Jaune, activating his powers so he could read their emotions. To his relief, their fear and anger were largely tempered with curiosity. The Faunus girl seemed the most calm, while the blind man was the most nervous. "Hi," he murmured.

Coco took a step forward. "Huh. He seems a bit timid for a werewolf."

Perry gulped. "W-Well, I'm just an omega." He moved a little away from Jaune and held out his arm, where the scar from the bite that had changed him resided. "Still a werewolf, though."

Coco hesitated before touching her fingertips to the bite. She shivered, but didn't move when nothing happened. "So, an omega, huh? Jaune said you can manipulate emotions. Is that true."

"Yes," Perry replied. "I can show you, if you want."

Fox's eyes narrowed. "I'd rather you didn't mess with my wife's emotions, thank you."

Perry winced, quickly moving behind Jaune again. "It's not messing. We mostly use our powers to calm people down and keep our packs from getting into fights."

Velvet was the next to approach him. "How were you changed?"

"Adam's pack attacked my village when I was little," Perry murmured. "He took me back with him, me and a few others." He stared at the ground. "He always said he saved me, but now I know it's probably not true."

Velvet eyed him for a long moment before holding out her hand. "It's good to meet you."

Perry blinked at her, then glanced at Jaune. When Jaune nodded encouragingly, he held his hand out and carefully gripped Velvet's. He held on for a moment, then quickly retreated behind Jaune again. "S-So, you guys won't attack my pack?"

Velvet looked at the others. "I don't think he's a threat, and I trust Jaune."

Coco nodded. "This is crazy, but if these wolves haven't murdered anyone yet, they probably won't."

Fox frowned. "Unless you include Weiss and that one unlucky Huntsman."

"Hey!" Yang snapped. "She just bit in self-defense. Ironwood's the one who actually killed him."

"I tried to call him over," Ren sighed. "I wish I had noticed sooner…"

Perry whimpered. "A person was bitten and killed for it, just like that?" He shook his head. "That's terrible."

Yatsuhashi folded his arms, thinking about what their next move would be. "The way things are now, we can't go back. We can only go forward. Perhaps this idea of an alliance can be looked into."

Fox thought for a moment before his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Well, damn. Looks like we're exiled. Do you really think the Elders will sit long enough to hear your little story? They'll run you through if you go back. Us too. What do we do, then? Keep wandering the wild with a pack of wolves and abandon Vale?"

"I don't want that," Jaune admitted, thinking of his family back home. "But, I don't see any other way."

"There might be a way."

Everyone turned to see Pyrrha and Flynt, who were thankfully wearing some of their clothes. Pyrrha nodded courteously to the new Huntsmen. "Hello. My name is Pyrrha, and this is Flynt." She stepped out, glad that none of them moved for their weapons. "We called Ruby, Weiss, and Neon. They should be by shortly."

"What were you saying about another way, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked eagerly.

"Well," Pyrrha said. "At first, there was no friendship between your people and mine. Then, we became friends. Then, we taught Sun, Neptune, Sage, Scarlet, Flynt, Neon, and Perry. Now, these four understand. We might not be able to win over a whole town at once, but perhaps we can spread this idea of friendship around to several people. When there are enough who believe us, we can all go back to Vale and address the town as a big group. They won't attack a large enough gathering, and they won't be able to ignore so many people. The same will go for Cinder's pack, surely. When she sees so many humans, Faunus, and werewolves together, she'll realize that Ruby and I weren't betraying her. We can all come together, and work to influence other towns in the future."

The Huntsmen looked at each other. "Hm," Yang murmured. "That might actually work."

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, and we know our families will support us, or at least not kill us immediately."

"Well, I don't know about my family," a new, tremulous voice interjected.

The others turned to see Weiss, Ruby, and Neon emerging. All were wearing the basic tunics and pants that had been packed with their other supplies. Weiss was glancing nervously around and looking at her arms, as if she expected fur to sprout from them again. Ruby stood right next to her, one hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss!" Yang immediately pulled her friend into a crushing hug. "Are you okay? Last night must've been hell for you!"

"Hrk! It was," Weiss gritted. "Hello, Velvet," she added.

"Hello," Velvet replied. She noticed how tired Weiss looked. "Well, since we're all gathered, maybe we should get some sleep."

"We're not all gathered," Yang reminded her as she put Weiss down. "Blake, Sun, and the others still need to find us." She frowned. "I hope they were able to get away."

"Well, between how long we've all been talking, and the fact that we need to sleep, they should be able to catch up with us," Jaune reasoned. "I'll take first watch. Weiss and the betas should get some sleep."

Neon groaned, rubbing her ears. "Yeah. My head's pounding!"

"I'll keep watch as well," Pyrrha offered. "I'm not tired."

The Huntsmen unrolled their bedrolls while the werewolves passed around blankets. Velvet and her group slept the furthest away from the werewolves, with Yang, Ren, and Nora acting as a barrier. Jaune couldn't help but smile when he looked at Ruby and Weiss, who were cuddled up against each other, already breathing deeply. Ruby had her arms wrapped protectively around her friend, and her face buried in her white hair.

"This is a huge mess," Jaune sighed. "But at least those two get to be together."

Pyrrha nodded. "They deserve to be happy. They've both gone through so much in such a short amount of time." She sat on a rock and peered at the surrounding trees, ears trained for any noise. "I wasn't looking forward to leaving either," she admitted.

"Yeah," Jaune agreed. "I hated the idea of saying goodbye to Ruby and Blake again." He paused before adding: "I didn't want to say goodbye to you either. I'm glad we'll be traveling together."

"So am I," Pyrrha replied immediately, her eyes bright with happiness. "I've lived around people talking about destiny and fate for as long as I can remember, and it didn't seem right for fate to separate me from my human so soon."

Jaune blinked dumbly, a blush coming to his cheeks as her words registered. " _Your_ human?"

Pyrrha's face flushed as she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry. That must have sounded strange. It's just that, ever since you saved me when I was a pup, that's how I thought of you. You were a secret that only I knew about. My parents had always told me to never attack humans, but meeting you was what made me want to be friends with them. I'd sometimes look for you when I was near the village, but I didn't see you again until that full moon with Ruby. And since we met again, I have been…admittedly more concerned for your wellbeing than the others, though I care greatly about them as well."

"It's not strange at all," Jaune murmured, his cheeks still dusted a light shade of red. "I mean, it was a pretty big secret for any kid to grow up with." _"Her" human. What does that even mean, especially now?_ he wondered.

He was also surprised by how weirdly happy he felt. _A werewolf just told you that she has essentially claimed you. You should be disgusted, or at least mildly disturbed._ He wasn't, though. Maybe it was the innocent, honest way she said it. Maybe it was that connection he had been feeling between them during their meetings. Either way, he found that he was surprisingly okay with the idea of being "Pyrrha's human."

He glanced guiltily to the side as he thought back to his childhood days after that first encounter. "I looked for you too, though it was during raids and hunts. I never told anyone what I did, and was worried that, at some point, the pup I saved would grow up and kill someone in Vale, despite the deal we made." He hated to say this, considering how highly Pyrrha had regarded him while he had feared the idea of her betrayal throughout most of his life.

"That's perfectly understandable." Pyrrha placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Your first concern was protecting your home. You had no way of knowing anything about me beyond a moment that could have easily been a fluke. It's honestly a miracle that things worked out the way they did."

Jaune looked at her hand, his guilty expression softening into a smile. "I guess you're right." He met her emerald gaze, and his cheeks flushed again. _Her human…_

The next watch was taken by Coco and Flynt, who kept their distance from each other, occasionally casting the other a wary glance. Flynt, thanks to the rest, was able to use his beta powers at intervals. As the sun was getting low in the sky, he stiffened. "I sense someone."

Coco stood up, ready to wake the others. "Can you tell who it is?"

Flynt focused for a moment, his brow wrinkling with concentration. "It's…It's Blake! Sun, Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet are with her." He frowned. "Also…two humans?"

"Wait, what? Are they Huntsmen?" Coco turned toward the group. "Hey, wake up!"

"No, they don't seem hostile. It's…" Flynt's eyes flew open. "It's the traders!"

Quickly, the group woke up and packed their bedrolls before rushing into the trees. As they got closer to their destination, the trees started to thin, signaling that they were drawing closer to the road. They stopped short as the woods ended.

Sitting on the path, as if it had been waiting for them, was a familiar covered wagon. A chestnut horse grazed contentedly while a man with a cane talked to it. As the group approached, five figures jumped from the back of the wagon.

Blake was the first to emerge, and wasted no time in rushing into Yang's arms. Sun waved at Pyrrha while Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet looked curiously at the new Huntsmen. Neo stood nearby, arms folded, a smile on her face.

Roman turned from the horse, grinning when he saw the people assembled before him. "Well, well. Sun told me you'd meet us here." He leaned on his cane, looking at everyone while slowly shaking his head, trying to come to terms with the reality of his current situation. "Well, then… What's next?"

 **Halleluiah, everyone's FINALLY together! And we're starting to squeeze in some sweet, sweet Arkos. I know you were all looking forward to that. The journey portion of this story can now begin, and I'm really hyped about these next few chapters. Stay tuned, and AWOO!**

 **Commissions are still open. I have two lovely open slots for you guys. I would love to do a commission for you. (Since my boss has decided to give a bunch of my hours to some new people, leading to my most recent paycheck being rather puny, I would** _ **really**_ **love to do a commission for you. Just saying.) PM me for details.**

 **My P/atreon is Solora Goldsun. Patrons get earlier updates, requests, early knowledge of when I open for commissions, and even commission discounts!**

 **As always, praise Monty and peace out!**


	28. The First Howl

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! Are you ready for some more werewolves? I know you are! Enjoy!**

For a moment, all was silent as everyone took in each other's presence. Weiss was the first to speak. "Roman, Neo, what exactly are you doing here?" She looked toward Sun, Blake, and the others. "Um, do you know that…?"

"Well, of course I know they're werewolves," Roman cut in. "I'm a trader, remember, and a few days ago, I would've run for my life or thrown some Dust vials. However, a funny thing happened."

He clicked his tongue and folded his arms thoughtfully. "A group of bandits attacked me and Neo a few nights ago. I thought we were done for. Then, out of nowhere came two angry werewolves. They chased the bandits into the night and left us alone." He shook his head. "I thought it was luck, but then one of them came back and actually _returned_ the money that had been stolen. Not exactly the behavior of savage beasts, now is it?"

Flynt cleared his throat and waved hesitantly. "Uh, nice to see you again."

Roman stared at him for a moment, then grinned. "It was you, wasn't it?" he laughed. "Small world, huh? Anyway, I came into Vale on the night of the full moon. Figured I was safer in town than in the woods. Neo and I were near the center when the princess transformed. Heard everything."

Neo nodded. "We had to wait for the panic to die down. In the late morning, we went into the woods to try finding you. That was when we ran into Blake."

"We don't usually see our favorite customers come back from the dead," Roman commented, winking at Blake.

Sun rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'd been using my beta powers all morning, ever since we snuck away from Cinder's territory. They were off when these two came by. Good thing they were friendly."

"Roman told us what happened in town, and we rode along the trail to find you. Sun sensed you nearby, and we decided to stop and wait. We figured that someone would sense us," Blake finished.

Nora jumped up and down. "I can't believe this! This is so perfect! Everyone's okay, and we're all together!"

Ren placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not quite. Remember, Vale is still our home. Most of the others have family there."

"And there's that Faunus I bit." Weiss bowed her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I wasn't thinking. He was killed because of me."

Pyrrha walked over, touching Weiss's arm. "You did nothing wrong. You were just trying to get away. It was your first transformation, besides. It's honestly a miracle that you didn't go for the throat in the first place."

"I suppose. Still…"

"I know. Just don't think about it. If my plan works, and we can reach a point where werewolves aren't feared, no one else will have to die needlessly."

Roman tilted his head. "What kind of plan are you talking about, young lady?"

Pyrrha repeated her idea concerning going back to Vale and speaking to the townsfolk and Cinder's pack once they had enough people on their side.

"It makes sense," Neo murmured. "And now, you have two more humans!" She looked at Roman. "They could follow us on our trade route. That'll get them to a bunch of different places, and we can see what happens in each town."

"And, we can still look for that large pack on the map!" Perry added, ears twitching eagerly. "It'll be good to have more werewolves on our side, after all."

Roman was nodding. "Hm. I can't imagine there will be much danger for us, not with a bunch of Huntsmen _and_ a pack of werewolves as our protectors."

A large, devilish grin spread across his face. "This is going to be _fun_!"

…..

That night, they made camp a quarter mile away from the road. A few of the Huntsmen stayed with the wagon along with Roman and Neo. The werewolves congregated in the woods.

Sun was looking at Blake. "So, what do you think? Wanna try a howl, now that we're all together?"

Blake stared at the ground. On the night of the full moon, she had been forced into her wolf form. She hadn't left her den, due to Cinder being on high alert throughout the night, and flashbacks of Adam's paws pressing her into the ground had threatened to overwhelm her. Sun had remained close to her, along with Neptune, who kept her emotions stable. With their help, being in her wolf form hadn't been horrible. Still, she wasn't sure about transforming willingly.

Weiss glanced at Ruby, then turned to Blake. "I've decided to change tonight. We'll have to get used to this, since this is what we are now. Will it help if we transform together?"

Blake's ears perked up, and she smiled hesitantly. If Weiss could muster the courage to accept her bestial nature only one night after her first full moon, Blake felt that perhaps she could do the same. "Okay."

Ruby kissed Weiss's cheek and smiled at Blake. "I'm so proud of both of you! I know this is hard. And partially my fault," she added, glancing at Weiss.

Weiss placed a finger over her lips. "Ruby, we've been over this. There was no way to know that kissing would cause this." She glanced to the side. "If it weren't for that Faunus boy, this would honestly be a dream come true. I never would have thought we could…" She shook her head, guilt from what she had done warring with her current happiness.

"Hey." Ruby touched Weiss's arm. "That wasn't your fault. It was self-defense, and you weren't even the one who killed him. He's with the Maidens now. We just gotta focus on our plan, so it doesn't happen to anyone else."

"I know," Weiss sighed, drawing Ruby close. "I'm so glad you're with me."

Ruby hugged her back readily. "Me too! Now, let's transform. I really want to run with you."

Weiss started to remove her clothes, but paused, glancing toward Sun and his friends.

Sun, noticing her look, turned away, as did the other males.

"Thank you," Weiss murmured. Even with the male eyes off her, she was quick to begin her transformation once her clothes were in a pile on the ground.

Blake watched, biting her lip nervously. She looked at Sun, who smiled gently and nodded in encouragement. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and allowed the change to take her.

Now that she was in control, she found herself able to appreciate the strange sensation of fur growing from her body, of her bones shifting, of her nails lengthening. It was a feeling that was close to pain, but not quite there.

When it ended, she was standing in the woods, surrounded by her friends. Weiss shook her fur and met her gaze.

 _She's really pretty as a wolf!_ Blake found herself thinking, admiring her friend's sleek, white pelt and blue eyes that were both like and unlike her human eyes. She looked at her own pitch-black fur, and a small smile came to her muzzle.

Around her, the others started changing. She sniffed the air, appreciating the different scents that emanated from each person. The smells comforted her. She didn't think of Adam.

 _This is my real first transformation,_ Blake decided as she looked at her friends, her packmates. Fur coats of red, black, pale gold, brown, white, and all other colors mingled as the wolves accepted each other's scents and communicated in a manner that didn't require words or human thoughts.

Blake closed her eyes, continuing to absorb the scents of her friends and the warmth that surrounded them. She could feel the earth beneath her paws and the moon-touched air. She even fancied that she could sense her human companions back on the road.

Her eyes flew open as she realized what was happening. _I_ can _sense them! That means…I must be a beta._ Her tail wagged. She would have to tell the others in the morning.

At the moment, however, there was something more important to attend to. The wolves had moved back, until they were standing in a circle. They looked instinctively to Pyrrha, their leader, who nodded once, then threw back her head, letting out a howl.

For a moment, her voice rang alone. It was a soft, warm sound that made the surrounding wolves feel safe and cared for. Then, Ruby added her small, higher-pitched howl to it. The two sounds melded together, twining like vines. Then came Sun, Flynt, and Neon. Sun's voice had a light, carefree overtone. Flynt's howl was a bit brassy, like wind passing through a powerful instrument. Neon's had little in the way of musical pitch, but was so full of joy that no one cared. The omegas followed. Sage's howl was a deep bass that acted as a perfect undertone for Scarlet's lighter tenor. Neptune's voice was hesitant, as if he was worried that he wouldn't sound good, but it became stronger over time. Perry's was a trembling sound that barely managed to be heard along with the others.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other, then joined in at the same time. Weiss, of course, had a beautiful howl that rang like silver bells and sounded more like a sustained note of song than anything. Blake felt that her howl was a bit plain compared to the others. It was a neutral sound, and held a bit of lingering hesitance. Still, it was hers and she was happy with it.

The voices blended together, until it was impossible to distinguish one howl from another. It was like each note was a thread, and the howl had woven them together into a many-colored tapestry that told a story of wildness, fear, confusion, bravery, and friendship most of all. They sang for as long as their breaths would allow.

Then, as one, they stopped, leaving only an echo of memory in the darkness and trees. No words needed to be spoken as the pack ran into the woods for their first true hunt together.

…

The humans, who had been talking and discussing plans for their journey, became silent when the werewolves started howling. They listened, marveling at the sheer perfection of the sound.

Fox was shaking. His hands were over his ears and his sightless eyes were wide.

Coco put a hand on his shoulder, and remained close.

Jaune closed his eyes, smiling. When the howl began, he was almost certain he could discern the different voices. Then, when they blended together, he realized that it didn't matter. His heart pounded, and he felt a powerful longing to join in that moment that was happening in the woods, to feel the sense of being perfectly connected to those around him. He didn't open his eyes until after the howl ended.

Coco was rubbing Fox's back. "Fox? Are you okay?"

Fox removed his hands and shook his head. "It's just… That sound was so…" He shivered. "It was too strong for me. I don't know how to describe it." He leaned into Coco. "I wasn't scared, just overwhelmed, I guess."

"Well, no one can blame you for that," Roman declared. "That was a song to beat every bard I've ever heard, and that's saying something." He sighed wistfully. "If only I could market a performance like that. Ah well. Maybe someday." He waved the others over. "Come on. I have some cooking supplies and a few spring vegetables. I asked our lupine friends to bring us some meat, so we may have some nice stew when this night is over."

The night passed for the band of humans and the pack of werewolves. Each group went about its own business while also feeling the comforting presence of their companions nearby. Though few words were spoken between the rising of the moon and the return of the sun, everyone knew that this was the first night of whatever was going to happen next.

Only one thing was certain: Everything was going to be different from now on. Everything.

 **Howling scenes are so fun. Comparing the varying sounds of the different wolves is one of my favorite things when writing about werewolves, along with the bestial side of their personalities and the transformation sequences. Stay tuned for next week, when Pyrrha and the others start putting her plan in motion.**

 **Commissions are still open with two lovely little slots just waiting for you guys.**

 **If you want to show monthly support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	29. The First Village

**Werewolf Friday is back, my homies! We're getting into the good stuff now. The stuff I was really looking forward to typing. Prepare for character interaction and more world-building! WHOO! Enjoy.**

Pyrrha stared at the village through the trees, eyes wide, heart thumping harder than she could ever remember it doing before. _This is it,_ she thought. _I'm going into a human village for the first time._ Excitement and fear warred for dominance within her.

It had been decided that the werewolves that hadn't grown up with much experience with civilization should be introduced to their first village bit by bit, with one of the humans or recently-changed werewolves escorting them each time. This particular village, known as Burgundy, was a common spot for travelers to stop and rest, so people were less likely to be nervous. Pyrrha, as the leader, had volunteered to go first.

Would the villagers be able to tell that she was a werewolf, simply due to her other-ness? Would any children scream when they saw her? Would they be killed at their first stop?

Then again, what if that didn't happen? She imagined walking down a gravel road, tasting fresh baked goods, and seeing these strange houses up close.

"Hey." Jaune touched her arm, causing her to start slightly. "Sorry. Seriously though, you don't need to worry. The clothes Roman gave you are fine, and Weiss did a good job of brushing your hair. Honestly, you don't look too different from most traders. They're supposed to be a bit rugged."

Pyrrha smiled hesitantly. "You really think I look okay?"

"Better than okay!" Jaune insisted. "I'll stay with you, so don't worry." He held out a hand. "Ready?"

Pyrrha took his hand, immediately taking comfort in the warm, calloused palm as it pressed against hers. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They stepped out of the trees and onto the path leading into the village. A few people glanced up as they passed. "Relax," Jaune murmured. "They're more likely to notice how nervous you are than anything."

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha took a deep breath and tried to stand up straighter, loosening her grip on Jaune's hand just a bit. Her nose twitched as a multitude of new scents hit it: freshly-cut wood, sweet, sugary goods being made in some of the places, and a strange stinging scent that Roman had explained was alcohol.

And then there were the people. The humans and Faunus had such strange, wonderful, alien smells. Any werewolf could easily spend a week just following each person and memorizing the differences between their scents. She had a feeling, however, that doing so would probably give away what she was.

As they passed what was obviously a bakery, Pyrrha couldn't help stopping dead in her tracks as a warm aroma nearly caused her to swoon.

Jaune noticed her expression and laughed. "Nothing like the smell of fresh bread, huh?"

"It's wonderful," Pyrrha breathed.

"Want to buy some?" Jaune asked. When Pyrrha hesitated, he added: "You'll have to go into buildings at some point. I'll do most of the talking."

Pyrrha nodded slowly. "Okay."

Jaune pushed the door open with his free hand and led Pyrrha in. A man behind a counter looked up and grinned. Warmth wafted from the giant ovens behind him. "Well, hey there! Haven't seen you passing through here before." He eyed Jaune's armor. "Ah, a Huntsman. Your kind are always welcome here."

"Good to know," Jaune replied, smiling easily. "We were just walking by and had to know what that delicious smell was."

"That'll be my special raisin loaf, made with the finest cinnamon." The man pointed to a steaming loaf that sat on a wooden board. "If you're okay to wait a few minutes, I'll cut you some fresh slices."

"Sounds good." Jaune gave Pyrrha's hand an encouraging squeeze and leaned against one of the walls.

Pyrrha followed suit, her eyes darting around. She knew that there was nothing to be afraid of, but it was so strange being in such an enclosed area. There were only a few windows, and the one door. _At least it smells nice._

"What about you, missy?" the man continued as he started pulling some more wonderful-smelling items from his oven. "You a Huntress?"

Pyrrha started. "Um, no." Thankfully, Roman had coached the werewolves extensively concerning the story they would be telling people. "I'm an apprentice trader. I, and a few others, are learning from Roman Torchwick."

The baker cocked an eyebrow. "Eh? That old scoundrel's taking apprentices now, huh?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, take some advice from me, missy: You look like a nice girl. Don't go picking up all of that rascal's bad habits, okay?"

Pyrrha managed a smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Those books he sells are something else. Not that I've ever read them, of course. The titles alone would be enough to make my granddad drop dead on the spot." The baker started setting what looked like scones on another wood pad. "Is that why you've got a Huntsman with you?"

"Yes," Jaune replied, deciding to give Pyrrha a break from talking. "My group and I are from Atlas, and there's a bit of a surplus of Huntsmen there, so we decided to hire ourselves out to people who need us. Right now, we're protecting Roman while he gets his apprentices trained." Since Atlas was so far to the north, it was unlikely that anyone would be able to check and see what the actual number of Huntsmen there was.

"How's the pay?"

"Not too bad. Half of it is in food and access to his wagon. He has a lot of good stuff there."

The baker pointed a finger at Jaune. "Don't tell me you're reading those dirty books!"

Jaune laughed, holding up his hands. "Not me. My friend loves them, though. I prefer reading about heroes' quests and battles."

"Ah yes, nothing like a good old story about heroes and monsters," the baker sighed. "Read one a few months back about a fella who went after this vampire lord that murdered his family. Had some good fights in it. I wish I could remember the author's name…" He shrugged as he started slicing into the bread. "There's the stuff. I got a bit of butter, if you're fixing to eat some of these right away."

Jaune took some coins from his pocket. "We'll take two buttered slices, and another whole loaf for our friends, please. Make it another warm one, if you can."

"Will do!"

While the baker set about getting their food ready, Pyrrha took a look at the other items. There were pale twists of bread that looked like braided hair. There were dark brown squares that smelled like the chocolate cookies Ruby had been given by Weiss that one time. There were light, fluffy things that smelled sweet, but in a way that was gentler than chocolate. She wished she could taste everything.

The baker set two slices on the counter, each bearing a generous amount of butter. He placed a wrapped parcel that held the loaf. "There you go. Enjoy, and tell your friends to stop by. Except for Roman. He'll get thrown in the oven if he shows his face here." The twinkle in his eye hinted that he was probably joking about that last part.

Pyrrha took her slice and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, missy. Have a good one."

Despite the friendliness of the baker, Pyrrha let out a small sigh of relief once she was outside once again. She wasted no time in taking a bite of the bread. Her eyes widened. It was warm, like freshly-killed prey, but tasted and felt entirely different. It was mostly soft, but the crust crinkled pleasantly under her teeth. The sweetness of the brown swirls, which she guessed was the "cinnamon," was unlike anything she had ever eaten in the wild. The small, black, berry-like things burst slightly in her mouth, creating a sweet tang that melded perfectly with the rest of the bread. And the butter… Sweet Moon, why didn't werewolves have access to anything like butter?

Jaune took a few bites of his slice, watching Pyrrha out of the corner of his eye. There was an expression of sheer bliss on her face, and he immediately promised himself that he'd do everything he could to show her every good thing possible about life as a human.

They walked through the town, looking at everything they could. Pyrrha was stunned at the vibrant flower gardens that surrounded some of the wealthier houses. She especially loved the rose bushes. _Beautiful, but dangerous. And they smell so good…_

They went through the center of town, where several market stands were set up. Pyrrha looked at everything, and had to be regularly reminded by Jaune that they were traveling with a trader and didn't have to buy every good-smelling thing they saw. One thing that surprised her was the fact that there were several people selling meat, either fresh or dried and salted, and animal pelts.

"Do people really pay for them rather than just hunting them on their own?" she wondered.

"Not everyone can hunt like a wolf," Jaune murmured.

"I see." Pyrrha looked at the stands. _Hm. If we made sure to not bite our prey and only kill with our claws, the pack could potentially make some extra money._ She didn't know much about money, but she guessed that a few good deer pelts would probably be enough to get at least half of a loaf of that wonderful bread. She mentioned this to Jaune, who, to her surprise, laughed. "What's so funny?"

Jaune shook his head, trying to suppress his laughter. "Sorry, sorry. You should probably let me handle any money-related things, though."

"Was I wrong?" She tilted her head.

"A bit. If we got a really good deer pelt, it would definitely get us more than a loaf of bread," Jaune assured her. "And that's for just one."

"Oh." Pyrrha looked at the stands again. "I suppose humans value things differently."

"I guess so." Jaune nodded. Truthfully, he hadn't really thought about it before, but it made sense that werewolves would value seemingly mundane things like bread while treating things like pelts and fresh meat as commonplace. _There really is so much we can learn from each other._ "So, what else would you like to see?"

Over the course of the day, Pyrrha had found herself feeling braver and braver, to the point where she was willing to talk to some of the merchants under Jaune's supervision. That, combined with the confidence that came with a full stomach, caused her to say: "I'd like to see the church in this town."

Jaune's smile faded. He shuffled his feet nervously. "Uh, are you sure about that?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "You said I looked passable, and nothing has happened while we were here." She frowned. "You…don't actually think I'll get struck by lightning if I enter, do you?"

"No," Jaune muttered. "I mean, Weiss went to our church several times since she kissed Ruby, and nothing bad happened." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But, I mean, would you be…okay? Some of the sermons say things that are a little…" He looked at the ground. "And some of the paintings can depict scenes of…hunts. Not all of them are for Grimm…"

Pyrrha realized what Jaune was trying to say, and touched his arm. "I appreciate your concern, but I already know how most of humanity feels about me. Being in an actual church won't change that." She smiled softly at him. "If I get nervous, I'll let you know."

Jaune nodded. "Okay. I'll stay right with you."

"Thank you." Pyrrha took his hand again, surprised at how natural the gesture already felt to her.

The church was larger than the one in Vale, and was made of gray stone. On either side of the door was a gorgeous stained glass window, which Pyrrha took a moment to admire. The one on the left had an abstract pattern of pink, light green, orange, and yellow. The one on the right contained brown, red, blue, and white.

"Beautiful," Pyrrha breathed. She remembered a time, several years ago, when some of Cinder's pack had returned from a raid. One of the adults had gotten several shards of glass in his paw, and had spent most of the night pulling the pieces out. Pyrrha had looked at one, and trembled at the thought of something as clear as water stinging someone in the same way stone or metal could. _So, this is what it's really used for…_

Jaune waited patiently for Pyrrha to finish looking at the windows. It occurred to him that some of the colors were shades that she had never seen before, having lived in the forest for most of her life. He checked the sun. _There shouldn't be any sermons happening right now. That's good, at least._

When they stepped in, Pyrrha instinctively pressed close to Jaune. The air immediately changed, smelling almost ancient. There was a certain oppressiveness, but also a sense of openness. The interior was relatively spacious, with several wooden pews. What immediately drew Pyrrha's attention, however, was the giant stained glass window that overlooked the front of the church.

The same colors from the windows outside were used, along with others, which made up the outlines of four women and a tall, bearded man who stood in the center, arms outstretched in a welcoming gesture.

"Are those…?" Pyrrha breathed.

"God and the Maidens," Jaune affirmed. "What do you think?"

"They're…beautiful," Pyrrha gasped. _They don't look at all like they would smite me._ Her gaze fell on the figure on the far right, which was clad in mostly white and blue. "She looks like how the spirit of the Moon is sometimes described in our stories."

"Yeah?" Jaune looked at the Winter Maiden, tilting his head. "Hm. Who knows? Maybe they're the same being. The story you told us did take place in the winter, after all."

The two walked to the end of the pews, knelt before the shrines at Jaune's urging, and then approached. Pyrrha looked at the smaller portraits of God and the Maidens, as well as the offerings of coins and food. There were also several candles.

"When we thought Ruby and Blake were dead, we lit candles for them," Jaune explained in a hushed tone. "It's a way of asking God and the Maidens to take care of them."

"Wouldn't the Maidens do that anyway, though?" Pyrrha wondered. "Do they need candles?"

Jaune frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I guess they would anyway… I don't know. The candles are more for our comfort, I guess."

Pyrrha looked at the shrines for a long moment. "Does it matter which shrine the candles go on?"

"Not really. People usually put candles on depending on what season it currently is, or which season the person died in, or what season was the person's favorite. It depends. There's no rule."

After a moment of consideration, Pyrrha picked up two unlit white candles, which sat in a box near the shrines. She looked at each of the shrines, then stepped up to the one in the center, which represented God. Touching the wicks to another candle, she lit them and placed them in two empty holders. _If you truly are a God of all of us, please take care of my parents, and please help us bring our people together,_ she thought.

When she turned around, she saw that Jaune was waiting silently, head bowed in a respectful gesture. She smiled at him as he looked up.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I'd like to see the paintings, then yes," Pyrrha replied, taking his hand once again. "Thank you."

They walked around the church, looking at the different paintings. Most of them depicted scenes from the story of how the Maidens softened God's heart and were given their powers. Some showed heroes triumphing over the Grimm. As Jaune had warned, there were a few that showed Huntsmen slaying werewolves. One of them had a huge, exaggerated beast with red eyes and a mouth filled with fangs. A spear was being shoved through its body, gushing blood from both sides. Jaune squeezed Pyrrha's hand as she looked at it. Another one that caught her attention depicted a warrior battling with a pale, manlike creature with red eyes and fangs.

"What is this?" she wondered.

Jaune looked at the painting. "Oh, that's a vampire."

"The baker mentioned them. What are they?"

"Supposedly, they're humans and Faunus who have given their souls to the Devil himself. In exchange, they get turned into beings of great power. It's said that they can speak to the Grimm, and even control them." When he was little, stories of vampires had always kept him up at night. "They drink the blood of their victims. If a lord or lady, one of the original vampires, does it, the person is turned into a lesser vampire and loses their soul."

Pyrrha shivered as she looked at the creature in the painting. "Are they real?"

Jaune shrugged. "Not sure. There haven't been any around Vale, but I've heard traders say that they've seen towns that have been totally destroyed by just one vampire."

"I hope we don't see any," Pyrrha murmured.

"Hopefully, though I bet you could take one in a fight." Jaune squeezed her hand. "Want to get back to the others? The bread's starting to get cold."

"Yes, of course," Pyrrha replied.

They walked back to the wagon, not realizing that they were still holding hands until Sun glanced at their hands and raised an eyebrow. Jaune pretended not to notice as he offered the loaf of bread to the others. By silent agreement, the humans let the werewolves have the warm loaf to themselves.

The werewolves tore large chunks from their shares with their teeth, eyes rolling back in bliss as the warmth and sweetness filled their mouths with so many unfamiliar tastes and sensations. "Okay," Neon said with her mouth full. "I call dibs on going into town next."

"Not without me!" Flynt insisted.

"Ren and I can go with you," Nora said eagerly. "I wonder if any of the places serve pancakes."

Roman walked over to Jaune and Pyrrha. "So, your first visit went without a hitch?"

"It was incredible," Pyrrha said, eyes shining excitedly.

"We met a baker who seems to know you," Jaune said with a laugh. "Talked a lot about how you're a rascal who sells dirty books."

Roman grinned. "Good to know that I'm building such a winning reputation. I actually sold a few today, along with some spices. Burgundy is always good to me, so we can stay as long as you like."

Jaune nodded. "This seems like a good place to get the werewolves used to things."

"How was the church?" Weiss wondered. "Did you see it while walking around town?"

"We went in," Pyrrha told her. "And I didn't get struck by lightning."

Weiss smiled. "That's good to know. When everyone's more acquainted with the town, I would like to attend a sermon."

"I'll go with you!" Ruby said. "It's been a while since I've been to one."

"Make sure you wear that scarf," Weiss warned. "We don't want your bite peeking through." She touched Ruby's shoulder, where the scar from her bite acted as a reminder of the night everyone's lives had changed.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. I won't forget that." She kissed Weiss's cheek. "You worry too much."

"I think I worry a sufficient amount," Weiss huffed, trying not to blush too obviously at Ruby's open affection.

Ruby giggled, snuggling into her side. "That's what I love about you. Among other things."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm gonna go sort through some stock before you two make me cough up rainbows, or something." He walked by Neo, who was giggling and talking in hushed tones with Yang. "Neo! Stop flirting with the Huntsmen, and help me!"

Neo ducked her head, her face turning bright red as she hurried after Roman toward the back of the wagon.

Blake walked over to Yang, leaning against a tree and smirking. "Taken a liking to Neo, huh?" she muttered.

Yang shrugged. Her cheeks were flushed, but her grin was entirely unashamed. "She's pretty cute, and since we'll be traveling together for a while, why not?"

"You definitely are her type," Blake acknowledged. "Just don't get too distracted." She elbowed her best friend playfully.

"Hey, I could say the same about you." Yang glanced toward Sun, who had just finished wolfing down his chunk of bread and was leaning contentedly against the wagon.

Blake's cheeks darkened. "Oh, shut up!"

Pyrrha did a round through the camp, making sure each of her packmates were still doing okay. Roman reminded her that, if anyone was going to transform, to do it far away from town. She returned to Jaune's side, yawning softly. "I might actually be too tired to transform tonight," she murmured.

Jaune nodded in understanding. "You saw a lot of new stuff today, and you gotta sleep sometime." He looked carefully at her. "So, are you okay? I know the paintings at the church were a little…"

"I'm fine," Pyrrha assured him. "It wasn't exactly surprising. It just goes to show that we have a great deal of work to do." She touched his hand. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

"Hey, don't mention it," Jaune replied. "It was fun. Seeing how you reacted to stuff that I'm used to…it was really interesting. Enlightening, even."

Pyrrha smiled. "Well, I'll be sure to return the favor. One of these nights, you're going to have to run with the pack."

Jaune shook his head. "That sounds fun, but I feel like I'd be left in the dust within minutes."

"We'll slow down for you," Pyrrha promised. "It would be fun. Please?"

Jaune glanced at her hopeful smile, feeling himself giving in immediately. "Well, if you don't mind going way slower than you're used to, sure." He allowed a teasing smirk to come to his face. "It would be pretty irresponsible to leave 'your human' all alone in the woods, after all."

Pyrrha burst out laughing, her cheeks turning bright red in the process. "Oh dear… You are not going to let me forget that, are you?"

Jaune snickered. "Nope!"

The two continued to talk and laugh until, as predicted, Pyrrha dozed off less than an hour after sunset. She curled up near the fire, still smiling in her sleep. Jaune watched her for a minute before placing his cloak over her and following Ren, Nora, and Yang into the woods for a Grimm patrol. They _were_ acting as Roman's bodyguards, after all.

 **I figured that, after making you guys wait so long and making you suffer so much, you deserve some nice, healthy doses of cute established White Rose, as well as pre-Arkos adorableness.**

 **I'd like to wish everyone a happy holiday season, whatever you celebrate. Be safe, and enjoy your time with your loved ones.**

 **Peace out!**


	30. Pubs, Churches, and Markets

**Happy Werewolf Friday, my friends! You lucked out and got a super early update, since I work till 4 today and didn't want to make you wait that long. Aren't I nice? This one will have a bunch of interaction with the other characters. Enjoy!**

Ren watched his three companions as they scarfed down pancake after pancake, shaking his head slowly. _It's honestly impossible to tell that Nora isn't as much of a wolf as the others are right now,_ he mused.

It was Flynt and Neon's first time in town, the day after Pyrrha's successful venture, and Nora had been quick to find an inn that served breakfast. Pancakes, of course, were included on the menu. Nora, as well as the two werewolves, were eating flapjack after flapjack as if they had never seen food before.

Ren ate more slowly. When Nora finished her plate and started to call for another, he touched her hand. "Remember, we have to budget our money."

Nora pouted. "But one stack isn't enough!"

"Yes, it is," Ren said firmly. "Besides, didn't Roman give you that whole jar of honey to drink? You can have that when we get back."

Nora pouted, folding her arms. "Okaaaay."

Ren scooted closer to her. "Come on. Don't make that face."

Nora stuck out her tongue.

Flynt snickered between mouthfuls. "Sorry, friend." Munch, munch. "No talking a female out of a mood once she's in one." Munch, munch.

Neon swallowed loudly and turned toward her mate, raising a brow. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Flynt quickly started shoveling another pancake into his mouth.

Ren rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the two, then tapped Nora's nose. "Boop," he muttered.

The corner of Nora's mouth twitched and she started to blush. It took only another second of Ren looking at her before she snuggled into his side. "Can't you let me get mad at you once?" she whined.

Ren smirked as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'll think about it. You _are_ pretty cute when you're angry."

"Ren!" Nora's face turned bright red, prompting her to quickly hide it against his shoulder.

Neon giggled as she watched the two. "Oh, you are so adorable! Reminds me of me and Flynt when we first got together?"

Ren ruffled Nora's hair, smiling gently at her before looking at Flynt and Neon. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Flynt finished his last bit of pancake, using it to mop up as much syrup as possible, before answering. "A little over a year ago. We were living in a different…home at that time." He glanced around, aware that there were several humans around. "Our home was attacked by…people who didn't like us."

 _Huntsmen._ Ren nodded in understanding. "Is that how you came to find…the area near us?"

Neon nodded. "The attack happened at the end of spring, so we decided against having any pup- kids! We found Adam in the late fall. We were so grateful when he took us in."

"It took us a while to realize how he really was," Flynt said. "But, by the following spring, it was pretty easy to see. We planned on leaving, which meant that children were out of the question yet again. When Blake came along, we waited a little longer to leave." He looked at his empty plate. "If things keep going this way, we may have to refrain from having them next year."

"Says who?" Nora asked. "You got a bunch of Huntsmen protecting you now! Traders have kids all the time, and they don't stop traveling."

Neon smiled. "You guys really are nice." She shook her head and sighed. "But, no. If we're still traveling by next spring, I want to be able to fight if I have to. Besides, I'm not sure if Roman likes kids."

"What about you?" Flynt asked. "Do you want children when this is all over?"

Nora's face, which had started returning to its normal color, immediately reddened again. "Uh…" She stammered. "Uh, well…"

Ren's own cheeks turned pink, but he managed a coherent answer. "Well, Nora and I aren't married." He barely kept from saying "yet" at the end. "Generally, we're not supposed to have children until after a marriage." By "we," he of course meant humans and Faunus.

Flynt tilted his head. "I do remember hearing that your courtship rituals are more…complex." He glanced over his shoulder before asking: "So, what does a marriage entail?"

"Well, the ceremony is called a wedding, and takes place in a church," Ren explained. "A priest or priestess blesses the couple and declares them united in the eyes of God and the Maidens. The friends and family of the people attend, and there's a feast and dance afterward. After that, it's basically the same as being a mated pair."

"Feast?" Neon grinned. "I like the sound of that!"

"Dance…" Flynt frowned. "What is that?"

Nora immediately sat up. "Oh, it's amazing! Music plays and you basically move along to it. It's like running or exercising, but just for fun."

When Flynt and Neon still looked confused, Ren got an idea. "We could find out if there's a pub that has bards in the evening. We could show you then."

"Ooh, we should show everyone!" Nora urged.

Ren held up a hand. "Easy, Nora. We still need to get our trader friends used to the town first."

Nora sighed. "Oh, okay." She smiled at Neon and Flynt. "You guys will love it, though."

"It sounds interesting," Flynt allowed. "If we're going to come back tonight, should we go back and let some of the others walk through town?"

"Probably," Ren said, standing up. "So, did you enjoy the pancakes?"

Neon nodded eagerly. "I can see why you like them so much!" she said to Nora.

"Wait till Ren can make you some," Nora said. "His are the best in the world!"

The four paid for their meal and walked outside, Flynt and Neon trying not to be too obvious about sniffing the air. "So, since you two live together already, are you going to have a 'wedding' in the near future?" Flynt wondered.

Both Ren and Nora blushed. Ren glanced to the side and muttered "Maybe." in the quietest of voices. He smiled when he felt Nora grab his hand and squeeze tightly.

…..

"Wow!" Sun's gray eyes were shining with excitement as he tried to take everything in at once. "Why's there smoke coming from there? Oh Moon, what's that smell? Is that-? Hrk!" He yelped when Blake grabbed him by the tunic, keeping him from wandering off.

"Careful," Blake muttered, ears flat as she glanced around. She was clad in a long-sleeved shirt and a purple scarf, which served to hide her bite. For the third time, she wondered if introducing Sun, Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune to the village all at once had been a good idea.

"Just doing it one at a time will be suspicious," Roman had insisted. "Now that it's getting around that I have apprentices, people are going to want to know who they are. We need to make this seem as normal as possible."

So, along with Yang and Neo, Blake had been put in charge of escorting the four rowdy, excitable werewolves. Perry had decided to come back alone with Weiss and Ruby later on. Scarlet was gravitating toward a clothing display near a seamstress's shop. Sage was looking curiously at the gardens. Neptune was staying close to Sun, looking more skittish than the others.

"You guys are all born, right?" she muttered to Sun. "No bites?"

"No bites," Sun promised. "Are you okay? You seem nervous."

Blake looked at the buildings. "First time in a village since…that night," she muttered. "I was never too good with crowds."

Sun grinned easily. "Shouldn't I be the one worried about this stuff? At least you know how to act." He rubbed his hands together as he looked at the various buildings. "So, what first?"

After herding Scarlet and Sage back over, Yang suggested going to the marketplace. "It's got a lot of stuff to look at. Just come to me, Neo, or Blake before you buy anything, okay?"

The werewolves all nodded in agreement, and the group set off toward the market in the center of town. Scarlet noticed a jewelry stand, and his eyes lit up. "I've never seen rocks so sparkly before," he gasped.

Sage sniffed the air. "There are lots of good herbs here," he noted.

Sun glanced at the meat and fur stands. "Huh. Pyrrha wasn't kidding. We really could make some money by hunting." He took a bite out of an apple.

Blake blinked at him. "Where did you get that?"

"Over there." He waved his hand vaguely toward the stands they had just passed.

Blake's ears bristled. "You need to give them money for things!"

Sun shrugged. "They didn't see me."

"That's not the point! Someone might, and we can't risk ourselves stupidly," Blake hissed. "Remember, you're apprentices to Roman. One wrong move could also destroy his reputation. Do you want that?"

Sun's tail drooped as he swallowed his bite. "No."

"Then, don't do it again! And get rid of that!"

Sun reluctantly let the apple drop as they passed a large crowd of people. "Sorry," he muttered.

Blake looked at his guilty expression and sighed. _He doesn't understand money the way you do. Go easy on him. He's been more than kind to you,_ she reminded herself. "It's okay. I just don't want us getting in trouble. I'll buy you some fruit before we leave."

Sun visibly brightened at this. His tail perked up. "Okay! I can wait." He glanced over his shoulder. "So, what did you call that thing I was eating? Fruit?"

"That was an apple. You've never had one?" Blake asked.

"No. Only berries grow in the woods," Sun replied. "I've never seen one that big or crunchy before."

"Apples actually aren't berries," Blake explained. "But they're all considered fruit."

Sun nodded slowly. "Like how deer, rabbits, and birds are all meat?"

"That's right." Blake smiled. They passed a stand selling apple fritters, and Sun started sniffing the air immediately. Fingering some coppers in her pocket, Blake walked over. "Four, please."

A few minutes later, the werewolves were eagerly scarfing down their apple fritters, ignoring Blake's suggestions that they slow down. She couldn't help but chuckle fondly at how happy they looked in that moment.

"Buying a treat for your boyfriend?" Yang muttered in Blake's ear, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up!" Blake elbowed her friend in the stomach.

Neo giggled. "Yang, don't be mean."

"I'm always mean!" Yang protested, her eyes glittering mischievously.

"Oh, I'm sure you can be sweet if you try." Neo winked before walking briskly off to talk to one of the merchants.

Yang stared after her, blinking dumbly.

Sun, who had finished his fritter, leaned over. "OOOOOH!" A swift punch to the side sent him sprawling on the ground. "I regret nothing."

Blake covered her mouth to hide a snicker.

…..

"Okay, your outfits look fine. Ruby, your hair is sticking up!" Weiss hurriedly smoothed down Ruby's hair. "And Perry, stop trembling. You're fine. I promise."

Perry swallowed loudly and nodded. "I kn-know. Th-This is just a b-bit…"

"Hey, don't worry," Ruby said, hugging him with one arm. "Everyone else did just fine, remember? Just stay close to us. We'll do any talking. We don't even have to go to a bunch of places. We can just walk around. Would you like that?"

Perry smiled shakily. "That might be okay."

Weiss nodded. "That should be fine. We'll walk around town once, then go home. I know that Ren and Nora wanted to bring Flynt and Neon back in a few hours."

With that decided, the three started down the path. Ruby talked to Perry quietly, explaining everything they passed.

"That's a bakery. Places like that make bread and other nice things. Remember the bread Pyrrha brought back the other day? That's where it's made. That's a seamstress. She makes clothes. That's a pub. They sell alcohol and some food. They sometimes have people there to play music. That's kinda like howling."

Weiss listened to Ruby's whispered commentary with a smile. She could see the tension in Perry's shoulders relaxing as he listened and was given something to focus on other than his fear. As they turned a corner, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Just a little distance away was the church. Weiss's heart ached with a desire to go inside for just a little while.

Ruby noticed Weiss's troubled look and nudged her gently. "Go ahead. I'll show Perry the gardens over here."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you." She pecked Ruby's cheek before approaching the church.

Even though Pyrrha had talked about going inside, Weiss still felt herself growing tense as she pushed the doors open. She took a tentative step, breathing a small sigh when no bolt of lightning came down. With that out of the way, she walked down the aisle, looking around.

This was the first chapel she had been in outside of Vale, and it was so like and so unlike home. There were more paintings, actual stained glass windows, and larger portraits of God and the Maidens. The candles were the same, as were the pews (though there were more of them). A pang of homesickness went through her as she looked toward the front, seeing unfamiliar priests walking around.

For a moment, she allowed herself to think of Winter. Her sister had not been nearby when she had transformed. If she had been, the others had decided not to say anything about it. What was she doing now? Was she lighting a candle every day, mourning Weiss's lost soul?

A tear trickled down Weiss's cheek, and she wiped it away irritably. She approached the shrine of the Winter Maiden and looked up at it. _Please watch over my sister. And my father,_ she added. She placed a silver coin in the offering tray, stood with her head bowed for a moment, then left to rejoin Ruby and Perry.

Her expression melted to a smile when she saw Perry sniffing eagerly at a pink rose bush, his brown eyes wide and curious. She approached, hugging Ruby tightly from behind.

Ruby smiled at her over her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yes," Weiss murmured. "I just wish…" She rested her head on top of Ruby's. "I hope this plan works," she admitted.

Ruby snuggled back against her. "It will, Weiss. It will."

….

Nora skipped ahead of Ren, Flynt, and Neon as they went down the path to Burgundy. The setting sun cast gray-pink shadows over everything.

Flynt and Neon were glancing around, wondering what would be so special about these "pubs" after dark.

"This is the one!" Nora stopped outside a larger pub with a wooden sign with the words, "The Drunken Mule" painted on it. A drawing of a mule with its head stuck in a barrel of ale was on the side of the building.

Flynt paused, his ears twitching as a strange sound hit them. It was like howling, but sounded closer to a bird's call than anything. "What…?" Another pleasant, twanging sound was melding with the bird-howl noise.

Ren smiled. "That's music. Sounds like pipes and a lute." He opened the door to the pub. "After you."

Nora led the way in. Flynt and Neon followed more slowly, eyes fixed on an open area, where two Faunus stood on a raised platform. One was blowing into a set of reeds, while the other was running his fingers over a bunch of strings that rested on a wooden thing with a strange shape. All around, humans and Faunus were prancing around and jumping like they had gone crazy.

"And that's dancing," Ren murmured to them. "What do you think?"

Neon's tail was curling. "I think it's loud. I like it!"

Flynt was staring at the reed-playing Faunus. "I really like whatever that thing is," he muttered. "Are there others like it? Bigger ones, maybe?"

"There are all kinds of instruments," Ren said. "We'd probably have to go to a bigger town to see some." He led them to a table, where they ordered wine.

Flynt wrinkled his nose at his goblet. "This smells strange."

"The fruit is fermented," Ren explained. "Alcohol is meant to dull the senses and make you feel less stressed." When Flynt started to push his goblet away, Ren held up a hand. "One cup won't do much, though."

Neon took a sip, smacking her lips as the purple liquid hit her tongue. "It's weird. Not bad, but really weird."

Flynt turned to watch the performers, feeling a stirring in his heart that was both like and unlike the thrill of a run in the woods. "I'd like to learn how to make this…what is it called again?"

"Music," Nora said. "And you should learn!" She took a deep draught of her wine. "If this thing works out, maybe you could become the first bard who's a wol- Uh!" She stopped when Ren shot her a look. "The first, uh, bard from where you came from," she finished lamely, taking another sip.

Flynt listened to the high trill of the pipes and smiled. "I think I'd like that very much," he murmured.

 **Later chapters will show more development with Team CFVY, but I felt that the people more used to the werewolves were better choices for showing the others around town. Notice that I'm increasing the overall shippy goodness. Was it worth the wait? I hope it was. ^_^**

 **Happy early New Year! May 2017 not take a shit ton of awesome celebrities and authors from us. (Seriously. This is getting ridiculous.) And may we survive whatever these next four years may throw at us…**

 **If you like what you see and want to show some extra support in exchange for cool rewards and earlier updates, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	31. Running with the Pack

**It is Werewolf Friday again, my friends! This is a shorter chapter, but hopefully it holds enough fluff to satisfy everyone. Enjoy!**

Even though Jaune was used to the presence of the werewolves, and their tendency toward nudity, he still found himself averting his gaze when they transformed a few nights after their arrival at Burgundy. He heard Pyrrha's snort of amusement as her transformation ended, and thankfully wasn't teased any further.

When he allowed himself to look back, he felt an instinctive stir of fear in the deepest part of his stomach. Here he was, a single human surrounded by a pack of powerful werewolves. Only the knowledge that these were his friends, and the fact that he was familiar with their bestial forms, kept his instinctive wish to reach for his sword in check.

 _Old habits die hard, even now,_ he thought, noticing the way Perry's ears nervously flicked. The omega had probably just read his momentary fear. "Sorry, Perry," he muttered. "It's still a work in progress."

The brown werewolf nodded, his dark eyes relaxing as he felt the sincerity in his friend's words.

Ruby approached Pyrrha and yipped once, a questioning look on her face. Pyrrha glanced from her to Weiss, then smiled and nodded, prompting the two to run into the woods alone.

Pyrrha then turned to the rest of the pack, which fell into formation around her. The omegas remained closest to their leader while the betas fanned out around the outside ring. Blake looked a little unsure of her position, but a gentle bark from Sun caused her to relax.

Jaune shivered when Pyrrha turned her green lupine eyes in his direction. Even now, it was impossible to ignore the sheer wildness and power that resided behind that gaze. He wasn't necessarily scared of them anymore, but there was still a certain thrill that went through him whenever he saw them.

Pyrrha smiled when Jaune met her gaze without blinking, and beckoned to a spot next to her, on the side where Scarlet and Sage were.

Once Jaune was in his position, Pyrrha let out one firm bark, prompting the wolves to speed off into the woods. Jaune tried to keep from tripping on his feet as he broke into a run.

As he had previously predicted, the werewolves passed him almost immediately, leaving him alone in the trees, trying to follow the sound of their footsteps. Then, he heard another bark ahead of him. Within seconds, he was running next to Blake, who flashed him an encouraging grin.

Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder as she continued to check her pace, hoping that Jaune would rejoin her at the front. Her ears flicked happily when she saw him put on a burst of speed, rushing up to where she was once again. She smiled, her tongue lolling out of her muzzle in an easygoing expression.

Jaune returned the smile. "Told you," he huffed. "You'd have to," Huff, puff. "Go slower." Puff huff.

Pyrrha moved close to him, bumping him lightly with her shoulder. This, unfortunately, caused him to stumble into a patch of nearby bushes. She stopped the pack and ran over, ears flat with concern.

Jaune groaned as he sat up, letting out a laugh when he saw the whole pack staring at him. "What? Is this just an exercise in ruining my man pride? I don't have a lot of that to begin with, you know."

Pyrrha let out a bark, followed by a few whuffs of laughter, and held out a clawed hand. Her heart thumped at how he grabbed it immediately and let her pull him to his feet. She held onto his hand for a moment longer than was strictly necessary, then let go.

Jaune, sensing the pack's impatience, made a suggestion. "Why don't you guys go ahead and run? I can go back to the wagon."

Pyrrha frowned, thinking for a moment before crouching down. She beckoned toward her back.

Jaune blinked in surprise when he realized what Pyrrha was suggesting. "Uh, won't I be too heavy?" When Pyrrha shook her head, he shrugged. "Okay. Just throw me off if you change your mind."

 _I wouldn't do that,_ Pyrrha thought, tossing her head at the very idea. She waited patiently for Jaune to position himself on her back and get a good grip on the fur on her ruff. He was admittedly a bit heavier than Ruby, especially considering the fact that he wore armor, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. _This will be good exercise for me. Since I'm the temporary leader of this pack, I should be as strong as possible._

This was definitely one of the weirdest things Jaune had ever done, hands-down. He had ridden a horse once before, but this was completely different. A werewolf was built closer to the ground and ran with a bouncier, loping gait. There was also the fact that he was essentially getting a piggyback ride through the woods from Pyrrha. His palms started to sweat.

 _This might be one time when I should just think of her as a giant wolf,_ he thought.

The pack tore across the ground, weaving effortlessly through trees, scattering in the thicker parts of the woods, then coming together again when the trees thinned out. Jaune felt the wind on his face, smelled the woods around him, and was aware of the moon's soft light casting shadows everywhere. He tightened his grip on Pyrrha's fur, trying to take everything in.

Pyrrha felt Jaune's grip tighten, and smiled to herself. His weight on her back was warm and comforting in a way. The fact that he trusted her enough to carry him spoke volumes of how far their relationship had come. They were no longer a scared little boy and an injured pup, staring at each other through the brambles. They were a gentle-hearted Huntsman and a mighty werewolf alpha, who had managed to build up a true friendship in spite of the overwhelming belief that such a thing was impossible.

For a moment, she found herself wondering what it would be like to truly have Jaune running beside her, not as an armored human, but as a fellow werewolf. She imagined a tall, slightly-scrawny wolf running beside her, yellow fur glowing in the moonlight, blue eyes holding that familiar, kindly glimmer.

A pulse of heat went through her, originating in her chest and traveling to the very tips of her toes, fingers, snout, and tail, almost causing her to trip. Her ears twitched and she shook her head, as if trying to dislodge her own thoughts. _Focus, Pyrrha. You have a human to carry and a pack to lead._

The sounds of excited barks, howls, and yips mingled with rapidly-running paws on the forest floor. The moon was high, and the pack was running. Life was good.

…..

Ruby bounded ahead of Weiss, glancing over her shoulder at intervals to make sure she wasn't drawing too far ahead. Whenever her friend's white muzzle came into view, she would yip and rush forward again.

Weiss tried to keep up with Ruby, confused at her behavior. Whenever she caught a glimpse of those silver eyes, she noticed a definite glimmer of mischief. _What is she planning?_ she wondered.

Getting used to her second form was a slow process. Even though her new instincts helped to an extent, she couldn't stop her human mind from surfacing at inopportune moments and causing her to trip or stumble or miss what would probably be an easy kill for any of her fellow wolves. She often caught herself trying to run on two legs, only to fall on her face, remembering that running generally had to be done on four legs due to the larger build of her wolf torso.

Thankfully, the others were very patient with her, and Blake was also dealing with the same problems, making her feel a little better about her own clumsiness.

Speaking of clumsiness, she nearly ran right into Ruby when the small alpha suddenly stopped in front of her. Weiss skidded to a halt, letting out a very undignified yelp and barely keeping from falling head-over-paws.

Ruby smiled at her, beckoning toward their destination: a small field with a stream running through it. She had found it a few nights ago, and had been dying to bring Weiss there ever since. Since the pack wasn't hunting that night, she had decided that this was the perfect opportunity.

Weiss walked up beside Ruby, sniffing the air. Her ears flicked in response to the pleasant sound of running water. The moonlight cascaded in waves from the star-coated sky, turning the grass to silver-green and the tiny stream to white. It was beautiful.

Ruby barked once, nudging Weiss's shoulder, then bounded ahead. She turned around, tail wagging, and crouched down in a playful position, yipping excitedly.

Weiss's heart warmed and she found herself letting out a few wolfish whuffs of laughter. _She honestly is such a child sometimes._ Letting out a mock-growl, she lunged forward, prompting Ruby to dart off.

The two ran around the field, barking and yipping at each other, Ruby occasionally letting Weiss come close to catching up, then shooting forward with a teasing howl. At one point, she ran over to the stream, spinning around suddenly so that she could splash an approaching Weiss.

Weiss yelped, slipping on the wet grass and falling forward into the water. Her fur was immediately soaked and she jumped at how cold it was. She shot Ruby a glare.

Ruby's ears flattened, and she started to let out an apologetic whine.

That whine quickly turned to a surprised squeak when Weiss started shaking, sending water droplets everywhere. Then, while Ruby was covering her face, she grabbed her and pulled her into the water.

Ruby struggled against Weiss, whuffing and yipping with excitement. The two wrestled in the water for a few minutes. Then, Weiss's superior size finally won out, allowing her to pin her squirming friend to the bank.

Weiss looked down at Ruby, grinning triumphantly, her misty-blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

Ruby's muzzle warmed as she looked up at Weiss's gorgeous lupine face. Her eyes sparkled like tiny stars, and her fur easily outshone the moon overhead. Shyly, Ruby leaned in and licked Weiss's cheek.

Weiss blinked, her ears flattening with embarrassment, though she didn't move away. Instead, she leaned forward and softly nuzzled the thick, brown fur on Ruby's chest.

The two eventually moved away from the bank and to a drier patch of grass. Ruby curled up on the ground while Weiss snuggled up against her, resting her head over the smaller wolf's shoulders. She closed her eyes, letting out a long, contented sigh.

It was still hard to believe that, after so many years of wasted time and a few weeks of facing impossible odds, she and Ruby were finally together. _And it only took us both becoming werewolves!_ Weiss thought, almost wanting to laugh at the irony.

She wished that they could stay this way forever. Now that she knew the truth about werewolves, and now that she irreversibly was one, the idea of living in the woods with Ruby until the end of their days sounded very appealing.

Of course, nothing could be that simple. Even if Weiss was willing to leave her father behind, she couldn't abandon Winter. And Ruby had her father and uncle to think about. It wasn't fair to let them live the rest of their lives thinking that their loved ones were dead or damned. The only option was to go through with Pyrrha's plan, and somehow make the people of Vale and the werewolves of Cinder's pack realize that their feud was pointless.

If they could also kill that creepy Adam, that would make things even better.

Weiss couldn't help but wonder how long this would take. A month? A season? A year? Longer? And what would happen in the meantime? Would they be able to find humans and werewolves willing to listen to them? What would the state of Vale be when they returned?"

So many questions went through her mind, causing her head to ache. Then, Ruby shifted against her, jaws parting in a yawn. Weiss nuzzled her behind the ears and firmly told herself to stop worrying.

 _Whatever happens, we will all face it together,_ she vowed. _Just enjoy yourself, and let Ruby enjoy herself. We both deserve it, after all._

Resolutely, she closed her eyes, the pungent odor of wet fur filling her senses and making her feel happier than she could ever remember feeling before.

 **It's funny. The more I write for this fic, the longer I realize it's going to be. I originally planned for it to be around 20 chapters long at most, but it just keeps going. I've always believed that a plot that evolves and grows as you write it is the sign of a good story. I hope you all agree. ^_^**

 **If you like what you see and want to help fund my future travels, please consider pledging to my P/atreon, which is Solora Goldsun. Patrons get early updates, requests, and commission discounts.**

 **Peace out!**


	32. Soon, My Darling

**Greetings, lovelies! It is Werewolf Friday. AWOO! We start this chapter with a little bit of Jaune torment, because torment is fun when it's happening to someone else. Enjoy!**

Jaune awoke to the feeling of something heavy on his chest. He groaned, his eyes opening slowly. Then, a jolt went through his entire body as he realized what the source of the weight was: Pyrrha was curled up next to him, still in her wolf form, with her large head on his chest.

And the sun was starting to rise.

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha, hey!" Jaune said, shaking the werewolf's shoulder while mentally cursing himself. When the pack had stopped to rest, he had promised himself to not fall asleep. Unfortunately, riding on the back of a giant wolf was significantly more tiring than riding cross-country on a horse. He didn't even remember drifting off.

The horizon was starting to turn pink. This was not good!

"Please wake up, Pyrrha!" Jaune begged.

As if to mock him, the first rays of sunlight hit the grass. Pyrrha's fur started to shrink away. Her ears lost their point. Her snout diminished, as did her tail. Jaune watched the transformation, even as he repeatedly told himself not to.

Then, it was over. Pyrrha was lying down, curled up against him, head pillowed on his chest.

 _God and Maidens, forgive me. This probably qualifies as at least fifty sins at once right now, and I'm still sinning because I'm still looking. Why am I still looking?! Look away, you idiot!_

He couldn't, though. Even as he berated himself, he was unable to tear his gaze from the undeniably gorgeous form next to him. Her beautiful, sensuous curves, her muscular legs and arms, her calloused hands… Even more stunning was her long, red hair, which shrouded most of her form when unbound. Her face was peaceful and smiling, as if she was having an incredibly pleasant dream. She shifted closer to him and made a noise in her throat.

A hot flush shot through Jaune's body. _Stop. Looking. Now._ He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax his muscles enough to pretend to be asleep. His heart just wouldn't slow down, though. Pyrrha would surely hear it when she woke up! _Shit!_

Pyrrha awoke to the sound of a rapid pounding in her ear and the feel of metal against her cheek. She blinked slowly, trying to gain her bearings, then froze when she realized where she was and who she was on top of. Immediately, she jumped up and backed away. "I am so sorry!" she gasped, glancing around to check if the others had seen. Thankfully, they all still looked to be asleep.

"It's fine," Jaune muttered as he sat up, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the trees, trying desperately to make his face its normal color again. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"No, no. I'm acting leader. I should have been more responsible." Pyrrha looked around. Had she even thought to post a beta to keep lookout? And what on earth had possessed her to sleep on top of Jaune like that?

She remembered seeing him sleeping peacefully. She had rested her head on his chest, following a sudden wish to hear his heart beating. Then…

She blushed brightly. "W-Would you like to walk ahead of us?" Their clothes bags were at the other clearing, after all.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah. I'll head back to the wagon." He stood. "Thanks again for last night. It really was fun."

"You're welcome." Pyrrha watched him go, feeling her heart sinking. _He isn't even looking at me. Then again, that could be just because he wants to be a gentleman. But he must have felt so uncomfortable! What was I thinking?!_

The rest of the pack woke up soon after that. Scarlet paused by Pyrrha, brows furrowing with concern. "Your emotions are going crazy right now. Are you okay?"

Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head. "Do you think you could calm me, Scarlet?"

"Of course." Scarlet locked his gaze on that of his leader and allowed his body and mind to relax. He focused only on calm, soothing emotions, allowing them to emanate from him like a halo, focusing on Pyrrha as he did so. He smiled when he felt and saw her shoulders loosen in response. "There. Better?"

"Much," Pyrrha said, taking a deep breath. "Thank you." Now that she was no longer panicking, she was able to think clearly. _I'll apologize again for falling asleep on him. He isn't mad at me. He didn't seem disgusted, just embarrassed. Everything will be fine once we get back._

Still, she couldn't keep from feeling a stir of unease as she led the rest of the pack to the clearing to fetch their clothes.

When they got back to the wagon, they found that Jaune was leading most of the other humans on a Grimm patrol. Though disappointed, Pyrrha tried not to let it bother her. Instead, she decided to try going to town by herself.

She had gone alone the other day, and had even struck up a conversation with the nice baker. Since the morning was young, he was probably pulling fresh bread from the oven. Pyrrha's mouth watered at the thought.

After checking to make sure she looked passable, she set off on the path toward Burgundy. The buildings and large number of people still unsettled her, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. She sniffed the air, smiling when she detected the smell of fresh bread.

When she opened the door to the bakery, the baker looked up and grinned when he saw her. "Well, hello missy! Starting off early today, eh?"

"Hello, Wallace," she greeted. "Anything fresh today?"

"But, of course." Wallace pointed to a loaf that sat on the cooling rack. "I got some cheese bread today, made from local Burgundy cheddar. It's good stuff, let me tell you."

"I'll have a loaf, please," Pyrrha said, taking some coppers from her pocket.

"Coming right up." Wallace started wrapping up a loaf for her. "So, how's the trading? Selling lots of dirty books?"

Pyrrha laughed. "Roman handles the books. We help count the money and organize things, mostly."

"Good. Keep your nose out of there." Wallace placed the bread on the counter just as the door opened. He froze, his gaze going over Pyrrha's shoulder. "Uh, why don't you come behind the counter, missy? Get a better look at the scones."

"Huh?" Pyrrha frowned at Wallace's sudden change in tone and looked toward the door. Three men were entering the shop. The middle one had what looked to be a perpetual sneer on his face.

"Missy, please come over," Wallace repeated, a hint of desperation entering his voice.

The sneering man looked at Pyrrha, eyes glinting. "Getting some pretty customers, aren't ya Wally? Has this lovely lady been giving you some lovely coin?" He took a step toward the counter. "Because you definitely owe me plenty."

"I paid you last week!" Wallace protested. "I'm almost paid in full. Just be patient."

"I still need my interest, old man." The sneering man placed a hand on the counter. "And I have some money I need to get to some people. Why don't you just give me whatever you have?"

"I need to buy ingredients today, though," Wallace said. "I can pay you again in a week, I promise."

One of the other men drew a dagger. Pyrrha's eyes widened. A low growl rose in her throat. "Don't even think about it." Her eyes flashed.

"Missy, don't get involved!" Wallace warned.

The sneering man smirked. "Hm. Maybe we'll take this one as payment. Grab her, boys."

The other men took one step forward before suddenly freezing.

Pyrrha was glaring intently into their eyes, alternating from one to the other. "Drop your weapons and leave," she growled.

There was a clang as two daggers fell to the ground and the men rushed from the shop. Pyrrha heard the third man coming up behind her and spun around, raking her nails across his face. He screamed, clutching his cheek and stumbling out the door.

Pyrrha watched them go, shoulders hunched, teeth bared. Then, her heart froze. _I just used the alpha stare!_ She turned around to see Wallace staring at her, eyes wide.

When Pyrrha looked at him, he shook himself. "Um, thank you missy," he stammered, holding out the loaf of bread. "This one's on me."

Pyrrha placed her coppers on the counter. "No, Wallace. You clearly need the money." She took the loaf. "Um, let us know if those people harass you again, okay?"

Wallace nodded, still looking very confused. Pyrrha left with a sinking feeling of dread growing in her stomach. It continued to grow until she was practically shaking by the time she got back to the wagon.

Jaune, who had gotten back from his patrol a little while ago, noticed immediately. "Pyrrha, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up.

Pyrrha looked at him, eyes wide. "Jaune, I might have done something terrible."

This immediately attracted the attention of everyone else. Ruby sat up from where she had been dozing next to Weiss. "What is it, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha quickly explained what had happened in the bakery, wincing when Roman threw his hands in the air.

"Well, that's just great! They'll tell the town about it and there'll be a damned witch hunt!"

"She only used it on two people, though," Ren pointed out. "I mean, what are the odds that they'll be believed?"

"It doesn't matter what the odds are!" Roman snapped. "If a handful of people believe, it'll plant seeds of doubt everywhere. People will be scrutinizing our every move, _my_ every move." He pointed a finger at Pyrrha. "I agreed to help you with this craziness, but I didn't sign up to have my wagon chased down by a bunch of church-crazed idiots!"

Pyrrha's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry…"

Perry stood up, glaring at Roman. "H-Hey, don't yell at Leader Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha shook her head. "No, Perry. I acted rashly. I deserve it." She bowed her head toward Roman. "I am truly sorry that I put you at risk, Roman. It won't happen again."

Roman sighed, tapping irritably at his leg with his cane. "Yeah. See that it doesn't." With that, he turned around and started sorting through his stock, muttering angrily to himself.

Pyrrha hurriedly wiped her eyes and started toward the edge of the camp, where she sat down, staring at the trees. She looked up when Jaune walked over and sat next to her. "I just seem to be making a mess of everything today," she murmured. "First this morning, now this."

Jaune shrugged. "Eh. We had a long run last night. It makes sense that we'd fall asleep." He patted her shoulder. "As for Wallace, I think it's great that you were able to help him. If those idiots try starting anything, we'll just go somewhere else. Besides, you have actual Huntsmen to vouch for you, remember?"

Pyrrha smiled. "I suppose that's true."

"Here." Jaune pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently. "Don't worry about it. Even leaders make mistakes sometimes. I should know."

Pyrrha snuggled against his chest. He had removed his armor, so she was able to hear his strong heartbeat much better. He was also really warm. "Thank you, Jaune," she murmured.

After a few minutes, the sound of footsteps caused her to look up. Neo was standing over them, a gentle smile on her face. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Roman doesn't stay mad for very long."

"That's good to know," Pyrrha replied. She glanced toward the rest of the pack, which had already divided the loaf of warm cheese bread between them and were scarfing large bites as if their lives depended on it. Despite her lingering fear, she found herself laughing.

….

Red eyes flashed spitefully in the sunlight, highlighting the dark circles that sat beneath. Adam hadn't slept for more than an hour each day since he had left his territory. He didn't care, though. He had to find her.

Ever since she had been taken away by Cinder's dogs, Adam had been plotting how to find her and steal her back. How dare Cinder try to take what was rightfully his?! How dare she try to rob his pack of the mother of his future pups?!

He had bided his time, waiting for the moment to strike. Then, after the full moon, he started receiving reports that his betas could no longer sense her. The rage that filled him had caused him to kill three of them.

Once he was calm, he had chosen his two most trusted betas to join him. They wouldn't take long. They'd find Adam's mate and bring her back to the forest where she belonged. Then, they would destroy Cinder's pack once and for all!

Then, when spring came again… Adam licked his lips at the thought.

 _Soon, my darling. I will find you soon._

 **Ya'll knew it wasn't gonna be sunshine and shippiness forever, didn't you? You knew Stalker McCreepy was gonna come back eventually, right? Of course you did. What is he planning? You'll just have to wait and see. Mwahaha!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	33. A Dark Tide Approaches

**AWOO, everybody. Happy Werewolf Friday. Sorry this one is later in the day, but I've hit the end of my backlog and am now scrambling to get one built up again for all of my stories. Updates will continue as scheduled, of course. It'll just be a slightly more frazzled, stressed out Solora typing them, along with the last chapter of "Three Days at the Ryokan." Enjoy!**

The morning began with a Huntsmen patrol. Jaune and Velvet led the way, keeping their eyes and ears trained for any sign of Grimm or rogue werewolves. Though they'd try not to fight the latter, there was still danger involved if one was nearby. Fox was at the rear, his hand tightly gripping the hilt of his sword.

"I don't like this," he muttered. "There's something wrong."

"What do you hear, Fox?" Coco asked, touching her husband's shoulder.

"Nothing. That's the problem." Fox tilted his head as he listened to the sounds of the forest. "We haven't encountered any Grimm for miles."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jaune asked.

"It's suspicious," Fox said. "We should have at least hit some Boarbatusks or Beowolves. We're near a village. They always come close to villages at some point, even in small numbers, but we haven't fought any."

"The werewolves could be scaring them off," Yang pointed out. "I mean, they do smell like Grimm, so maybe the Grimm think this is someone else's turf."

"Perhaps," Fox sighed, but he didn't sound convinced. "I can't help but feel that some greater danger is coming."

"You don't regret coming, do you?" Coco asked, brows furrowing with concern.

"I don't regret it," Fox said. "I still have my misgivings, but the werewolves, at least the ones with us, are not evil. As a Huntsman, I can't knowingly turn my back on good people who need help." He shook his head slowly. "But, I can't help but wonder if this quest of ours is hopeless. How exactly do we plan to convince the humans of these villages that werewolves are good? These settlements are all like Vale: They'd kill us before listening to anything we have to say."

"We don't need to convince whole villages, at least not yet," Jaune said. "We just need more humans, Faunus, and werewolves on our side. The way things are now, we have ten humans and nearly a dozen werewolves. That's not bad, but we need more of each, enough so that the people of Vale and the werewolves of Cinder's pack won't want to attack immediately." He paused to slash at some undergrowth. "I'd say that we need at least twenty of both groups. Maybe more."

"We do have a bit of an advantage on the human side," Yang pointed out. "I know Dad and Uncle Qrow will be willing to listen. So will the Arc family."

"Jacques is hopeless," Ren muttered. "But, Winter might be swayed."

"Not with Weiss as a werewolf," Fox said. "Winter will think she's bewitched by the moon, or something similar." He stopped to listen and growled softly. "Still nothing…"

"If it makes you feel better, we can bring some of the betas on our evening patrol," Jaune suggested. "If anything weird's going on, they'll be able to sense it."

Fox nodded. "That would help, yes."

When they got back, they saw Roman talking with a customer. Pyrrha stood nearby, listening curiously to the transaction. Once the customer left with her items, she looked at Roman.

"So, it's possible to change the value of something?"

Roman tapped his nose and winked, his anger from the previous night completely absent. "That's called haggling, my dear. There's a certain margin around the price of something, where you can either decrease and still make a profit, or increase without cheating the customer. The key is figuring out when to haggle and when to be firm."

Jaune smiled as he watched the two, glad that Roman wasn't mad at Pyrrha anymore. Then, the smell of stew drew him away and toward the fire. "Smells like rabbit."

Ruby nodded, slurping loudly from her bowl. "Pyrrha caught some last night."

"Don't be so loud, Ruby," Weiss said primly. "Just because we can turn into beasts doesn't mean we have to eat like animals."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she took another, quieter bite.

Jaune laughed as he served himself some stew. "You two are acting like a married couple already." His smile only widened when this comment caused both women to blush.

Sun, meanwhile, was approaching Blake, his tail flicking nervously. "Um, hey Blake. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, I don't know, go for a run with me tonight?" When Blake looked hesitant, he quickly added: "It doesn't have to mean anything. Just two packmates going for a run. Maybe we can pick up a rabbit or two to bring back. What do you think?"

Blake felt a slight flutter of nervousness in her stomach. She knew that Sun was interested in her, and it would be a lie to say that she wasn't starting to feel the same way. However, she couldn't help but remember the frenzy that had been in Adam's eyes during the mating season. If she let herself get close to Sun, would he fall prey to that same urge when the following spring arrived?

Still, despite her misgivings, when she looked at his hopeful gray eyes, she found herself nodding. "Okay." His bright smile caused her worries to subside a little. _He said himself that it was just a run. No need to think too deeply into things just yet. Spring's a long time away, and he is a friend and packmate. There's nothing wrong with getting just a little closer to him._

Perry was sitting near the wagon, chewing loudly on a piece of candy Roman had given him. It was called "caramel." He liked the taste, but didn't enjoy how it stuck to his teeth. He smacked his lips loudly as he tried to lick a bit of it off of his back tooth. He noticed Pyrrha walking by. "Good morning, Leader," he greeted.

Pyrrha turned to smile at him. "I told you, Perry. You can just call me Pyrrha."

"I know, but I like calling you Leader," Perry said, his rabbit ears twitching bashfully. "You're nicer than Adam ever was, and it feels good having a kind leader."

Pyrrha's heart warmed, though a stir of unease rose in her mind. "This is only temporary. Once we get back and convince everyone to live in peace, Cinder will be our leader."

Perry frowned. "Couldn't we just keep you as our leader and live in a different territory near Vale?" He scratched at the back of his neck. "I mean, I don't think I can trust her as much as I trust you. Why would you want to follow her, anyway?"

Pyrrha hesitated, then beckoned for Perry to follow her. "Walk with me." As the two entered the woods, she explained. "Cinder suffers the same prejudices that most do. That isn't her fault. She has led the pack through many hard times. I'm still young, and have already shown questionable judgment in various situations." She thought about the incident in town the previous day and grimaced.

Perry looked carefully at her, letting his omega powers activate. "I can feel how nervous you are. You don't want to fail us. But I also see a lot of determination to do the right thing. I think that's more important."

"Wanting to do the right thing is different than doing it successfully," Pyrrha sighed. She went down another path toward the clearing Ruby had found a few days ago.

"Where are we going?" Perry wondered.

"I'm working on something for Roman," Pyrrha explained. "To make up for the trouble I caused him."

Eventually, they reached the field. Pyrrha took a moment to admire the babbling stream before walking toward an area where the sun was hitting a large, flat stone. Stretched out on the stone were three rabbit pelts. Two were gray and brown, while one was pure white.

Perry looked at them, nodding slowly. "These are good skins. Where did you find the white one?"

"It was with the others. Some animals are born with white pelts throughout the year, not just in winter," Pyrrha explained. "I've heard that white ones are highly valued." She ran a stone over the insides of the skins before setting them on the rock again. "I washed them as well as I could and have tried keeping them dry. I never prepared pelts for the pack back home, so I'm not sure how it's done."

Perry sniffed the skins and frowned. "They are just starting to rot," he said. "We should take them to the wagon and get some salt."

Pyrrha tilted her head. "You know how to do this?"

Perry grinned. "I've done it a thousand times. Leave leading to the alphas, and menial work like this to us omegas." He picked up the skins. "We need to salt these, then soak them in cool water before letting them dry. Roman will probably have human supplies that will make it even easier."

"I didn't even realize I needed salt." Pyrrha smiled sheepishly. "I'm definitely glad I brought you. Let's get back to the wagon."

"Don't feel too bad," Perry said as he fell into step next to her. "You did a good job of scraping away the meat."

"Well, I like to think I know enough about pelts to not want any flesh on them," Pyrrha chuckled.

When they returned to the wagon, Perry stiffened. "I sense bad emotions." There was a group of men standing in front of Roman. All of the Huntsmen were standing as well, hands on their weapons.

As Pyrrha and Perry approached, the leader of the men turned and pointed at Pyrrha. "That's the one! That witch put a spell on my brother, so she did! Bewitched him into giving away his weapon!"

Roman's arms were folded and his expression was one of bored indifference. "Next, you're gonna say she turned him into a newt."

"Are you making fun of me?!" The man took a step closer to Roman. "My brother told me himself, he did!"

"Where's your brother now?" Roman drawled. "Is he with you, or is he too scared of my apprentice?"

"My friend was with him!" another man said. "He says they was both bewitched!"

"I heard a story too," Roman said, twirling his cane in a mock-casual gesture. "Something about some big, strong men shaking down a poor old baker. My apprentice told them to piss off, and they listened." He smirked a little. "Smart lads, too. She may not be a witch, but she's a pain when she's angry. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" he called over.

Pyrrha smiled shakily at Roman, trying very hard not to look directly at the men, just in case she started using her alpha stare again.

"My brother would never back down from a woman!"

Roman let out a laugh. "Then, he's an idiot. My guess is that he took one look at Pyrrha's angry face and realized he was in for a world of pain if he didn't listen. You're obviously not married, or you'd know the power of a female's glare." He tipped his hat. "Now, unless you'd like to purchase something, I'll have to ask you to leave."

When the men didn't move, Roman's eyes flashed. "Or, I could ask my lovely Huntsmen to ask for me."

"Listen here, I'm not backing down from some poncey trader!" The lead man moved closer to Roman.

The Huntsmen all started forward. Roman didn't move. He simply folded his arms and called in a bored voice: "Neo."

In an instant, his tiny assistant was at his side. Smartly, she swung her folded parasol at the man's ankle, causing him to fall to the ground. Another sharp blow to the back caused him to yelp in pain. She pointed the parasol at the others, showing off the sharp point at the end.

By this point, all of the Huntsmen were there, swords drawn and pointed at the mob. Pyrrha clenched her fists, trying desperately to not let her fangs or claws start to show.

"See what my tiny assistant can do?" Roman drawled. "Now, imagine how scary my much taller apprentice must be." He folded his arms. "I think we're done here. Please leave."

The mob helped their leader up and all walked off, grumbling to each other and giving Pyrrha dark looks.

Once the betas affirmed that they were gone, Pyrrha rushed over to Roman. "Roman, I'm so sorry!"

Roman snorted dismissively. "You apologize too much." He noticed the pelts in Perry's arms. "Oh-ho. What have we here?" He took the skins, eyes shining as he calculated what they would be worth. "Neo, get the tanning salt!"

Pyrrha smiled. "I wanted to make up for the trouble I've caused. I caught them last night."

Roman grinned as he continued to examine the pelts. "Well, consider yourself completely forgiven." He handed the pelts to Neo when she returned. "Prepare these, Neo. Be especially careful with the white one."

"Yes, sir!"

"If you want to make us some more gold, see about finding us some fox pelts," Roman said, his eyes still shimmering excitedly. "Those go for a lot!"

Pyrrha laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'll keep that in mind." She returned to the fire pit, feeling a little better.

Jaune was waiting for her there. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. Thank you." She glanced toward where the mob had left and sighed. "I suppose going into town is out of the question."

"You can still go. Just don't go alone," Jaune advised. "I can always go with you."

"Thank you," Pyrrha repeated. "I really do appreciate all you've done."

"Hey, don't forget how much you put yourself on the line to help us rescue Blake. I think this is a fair trade, don't you?"

"It's not a trade, though," Pyrrha said, looking at him with a smile. "Caring for each other like this is what's expected of friends and packmates."

Jaune returned her smile, realizing as he did so that he rather liked being referred to as a packmate.

….

Clouds covered the moon and stars, and the scent of rain was in the air. Still, Sun and Blake ran through the trees, comforted by the knowledge that the storm wouldn't start until later in the night.

Blake stumbled a little, groaning as she tried to get fully used to her large forepaws. She flicked her ears and huffed.

Sun grinned at her, tail wagging cheerily. He didn't mind having to slow down. He was just glad to be spending some time with her. He let her know with a bright yip.

Blake returned his smile, letting her tail wag a little before following him through a thinner patch of trees. As she got more comfortable with running, she felt a certain playful edge entering her mind. Whuffing mischievously, she lunged toward Sun and shoved him before darting away.

Sun shook himself and let out a happy howl before following. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he chased the gorgeous black wolf.

Blake felt a twinge of fear at the sensation of being chased, but was calmed by Sun's purely playful bark. She was moving faster, and decided to use her beta powers to keep from bumping into anything. She activated them as she nimbly dodged a tree.

It was hard getting used to the ability to sense anything around her. She could feel the gophers and worms beneath her feet, the trees around her, the deer that were running in the opposite direction…

She skidded to a halt, ears standing up straight. Something was just at the edge of her range, something that made her heart pound with pure, unadulterated fear.

Before she could hone in on what it was, Sun bumped into her, causing them both to fall to the ground. She shook her head, then jumped up, trying to sense that presence again.

She didn't feel it, but she did sense something far, far worse. Her heart sank. What she felt in that moment was like a dark tide rushing in the direction of Burgundy.

 _Grimm._

She turned to Sun and barked desperately. Sun frowned, letting his own beta powers activate. His eyes widened with horror and he jumped to his feet.

Without another thought, the two werewolves bounded as fast as they could toward the wagon. There was no time to change into their Faunus forms. Speed was all that mattered. As they ran, they heard a howl from Neon. She was with the Huntsmen, who were running to engage the Grimm.

When they arrived, Roman was loading his wagon. Neo was gone. Pyrrha quickly explained that she had gone into town to warn the townsfolk.

"Get in the wagon, werewolves," Roman said as he hitched his horse. "It'll all be over soon."

"There are too many of them!" Flynt shouted, his eyes wide as he took in just how many Grimm were approaching. "They need our help! I'm not letting Neon fight those monsters without me!"

"Are you crazy?! You can't turn into werewolves this close to town! If anyone from Burgundy comes to fight, you'll be killed as surely as the Grimm!" He turned to Sun and Blake. "You two, turn back right now!"

Pyrrha looked around, her heart pounding. She could feel the eyes of her pack on her. Sun and Blake made no move to transform back into their Faunus forms. Flynt was already removing his clothes. No matter what Roman said, the werewolves would answer to Pyrrha. She knew that.

 _What do I do?!_ she thought. On one hand, she could keep her head low and take the no-risk path that Roman was suggesting. But then…what would happen to the Huntsmen? What would happen to Jaune? She imagined her precious human being torn apart while she was hidden in a wagon. Immediately, she knew her decision.

"I'm going to fight. Anyone who wishes to join me may do so."

As one, all of the werewolves stripped their clothes away and began to transform. Roman, meanwhile, threw his hands into the air before rushing to pick up the clothes. "Your funerals, then. Good luck."

In a few seconds, the pack stood ready. Pyrrha was at the head, Ruby standing at her right side. To her left was Sun. Behind her, the other betas and omegas growled and bared their fangs.

Pyrrha took a deep breath. There was no turning back now. With one short, but mighty howl, she rushed into the trees, leading her pack to their first battle. She hoped it wouldn't be their last.

 **In a world of werewolves and superstition, it's only ever a matter of time before the shit hits the fan. Will our heroes defeat the Grimm horde? Will a certain stalker-boy finally be put in his place? We'll see the answer to at least one of those questions next week. ^_^**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	34. The First Battle

**Happy Werewolf Friday, my lovelies! Here we see a nice little battle between our heroes and the Grimm. Enjoy!**

Neon's senses were on full alert as she leaped at yet another Boarbatusk, sinking her fangs into the back of its neck and forcing it to roll over before slashing at its belly. Her eyes were wide and her heart was surging with anger. Just before the Grimm horde had attacked, she had sensed a single, familiar, evil presence.

Adam.

She had no doubt that he had used his alpha stare to send the Grimm their way. That explained why they had hardly seen any during the past few days. Adam had been gathering them, waiting for the group's guard to be down before sending them to attack. If Fox hadn't insisted on bringing a beta with them for this patrol…

A Beowolf slashed at her, barely missing her as she jumped back. Her ear flicked as she heard and felt the approach of her pack. _Thank goodness!_ The Huntsmen were holding their own, but would not be able to beat all of these Grimm without serious injury.

As the pack drew closer, Neon sensed a group of Grimm branching off from the main group. They were going toward Burgundy! She barked desperately, then mentally cursed when she remembered that none of the Huntsmen would understand her.

Fox swung like a madman, gritting his teeth. _Damned Grimm! I knew something wasn't right!_ He felt the wind of a Boarbatusk running by him and spun around, plunging his sword into its back.

Jaune winced as a Beowolf's claws grazed his armor, making a sharp squeaking noise that caused his teeth to hurt. He stabbed at the creature's neck, watching it disappear into shadow, heart sinking as he looked once again at the massive horde that still remained.

At that moment, a familiar howl signaled the approach of a certain red-furred alpha. With a roar of rage, Pyrrha jumped clean over Jaune and brought down another Beowolf, ripping its throat out with her fangs.

She didn't have time to look at him, however, because she heard Neon's desperate barks and realized that half of the horde would be attacking the town. There was no time to change back and inform the Huntsmen. They weren't fast enough to get to Burgundy in time anyway.

Making a split-second decision she would probably regret later, she barked an order to Ruby, Sun, Sage, and Neptune before running toward Burgundy. A flash of white fur told her that Weiss had decided to accompany them as well. There was no point in scolding her in that moment, so Pyrrha simply allowed it. It made sense that Weiss wouldn't want to be separated from her to-be mate after all that had happened. Pyrrha just hoped that the whelp would be capable of fighting in her new form.

The Grimm were already far ahead of them, making it necessary to run even faster. Sun told them where the horde would likely get in, and they adjusted their course accordingly.

Pyrrha's heart raced and her teeth were bared. The feral need to destroy Grimm, that need that had been passed down ever since the first werewolf was blessed by the Moon so many years ago, was at the front of her mind and that of the pack. Their paws ran as one. Their fangs and claws all had the same purpose.

Despite their speed, there were already Grimm scattered around the town when they arrived. People were screaming and running. Some places were catching fire.

Roaring, Pyrrha lunged forward and onto the back of a Nevermore just as its beak was poised over a young woman. The woman screamed and ran as Pyrrha's claws shredded the Nevermore's neck.

Ruby and Weiss both tackled a Beowolf, Weiss biting its ankle while Ruby went for the head. Memories of the attack on Vale surged through Weiss's mind as she heard the screams and watched the people run. She would _not_ let Ruby out of her sight for a moment!

Sun tried to fight, though his mind was clouded with worry. Blake had sensed something before the Grimm attack, and he had heard from Neon that it had been Adam. If that was true, how close was the crazy alpha? And what was his plan? Use the Grimm as a distraction while he took Blake?

If that was the case, Blake probably was safest where she was, battling the main horde alongside the Huntsmen. Still, Sun would have felt better if he could have been with her. He had signaled for Scarlet to stay close to her, just in case.

Sage was having similar thoughts as he crunched a Boarbatusk's head in his jaws. His mate was defending Blake, following Sun's orders. What would happen to him if Adam showed up? Emotional manipulation likely wouldn't do much against that obsessive creature. He hoped that the Huntsmen would be vigilant.

Neptune darted around, slashing at the Grimm, trying to drive them away from the town and toward his fellow pack mates, who were easily finishing them off. He noticed an Ursa lumbering toward a smithy and growled, bounding after it and jumping onto its back. He slashed until it fell beneath him, then delivered a clean bite to the back of the neck. He glanced toward Sun, making sure his best friend was still safe, then ran on to the next Grimm.

Pyrrha noticed Neptune herding the Grimm, and an idea came to her. She remembered a day in spring, which felt like ages ago now, when Ruby had been a new werewolf. While learning about her new form, Ruby's emotions had caused a Grimm stampede, which had only stopped when Cinder, Pyrrha, and the other alphas had stood together and used the alpha stare as one.

 _There are only two alphas now,_ she thought, then shook her head, remembering Neon's warning about Adam being nearby. _If Adam could do it on his own, Ruby and I can do it together. We just need to get all of the Grimm in one spot._

She barked at the others, using the wordless language of werewolves to briefly explain her plan. Neptune redoubled his efforts, joined by Sage. Pyrrha, after making sure the others were okay, went off to kill or herd any outlying Grimm.

The familiar scent of the bakery flooded her senses, along with the sharp tang of Grimm. She heard a shout and her blood went cold. _Wallace!_ The windows of the bakery were broken and something was crashing within. She doubled her speed and jumped through the window, heedless of the broken glass cutting her paws.

Wallace was cringing in a corner, using a heated poker to fend off a Beowolf, Pyrrha grabbed the creature with one paw, swung it around, and bit its throat. It turned to shadows in her jaws.

She needed to get back to the others, but she still felt herself pause. She looked toward Wallace, making sure he wasn't injured. His eyes were wide and fearful. His poker was pointed at her, and was shaking twice as much as his hand. She flicked an ear, then retreated back out the broken window. She ran around the town, occasionally dodging a thrown item, but didn't see any more Grimm.

Meanwhile, back near the edge of town, most of the Grimm had been either killed or herded. Ruby was leading the efforts in keeping them at bay.

Part of the horde started to surge toward her and Weiss lunged forward, letting out a piercing roar, eyes blazing. To her surprise, the Grimm stopped, bowing their heads and backing away. She took a step toward them, glaring intently, and they stepped back.

A bark from Ruby caused her to shake herself. She blinked, causing the intensity to leave her gaze. _Was that…the alpha stare?_ she wondered. She looked at Ruby, and felt her thoughts mirrored in Ruby's excited barks. _It was! I'm an alpha!_ Her tail started wagging just as Pyrrha approached.

Pyrrha stopped in her tracks as she heard Weiss and Ruby barking excitedly. She felt her own tail starting to wag. _Three alphas! We might actually be able to do this!_ Ordering Sun, Sage, and Neptune to stay behind them, she stood in a line with Ruby and Weiss, focusing her gaze on the horde.

Three pairs of glowing eyes acted as one force with only one order in mind: "Get out!" The Grimm resisted, but began to back away.

Neptune heard noises behind him, and his ears flattened. _The humans!_ Barking at Sun and Sage, he turned around, heart sinking when he saw the humans running toward them with weapons. He knew that they wouldn't distinguish between werewolf and Grimm. The alphas needed time!

Sage's heart pounded. The humans were coming too quickly. The werewolves couldn't fight them, so what could they do?

Then, he and Neptune exchanged a glance. This was a job for omegas. The two stepped toward the rushing mob and fixed their eyes on the nearest humans, trying to subdue their panic. It wasn't easy, since the humans were so frenzied and angry, but there was just enough fear of the werewolves, enough hesitance to actually attack. Sage and Neptune targeted that, drawing the feeling out more, making the humans hesitate further. Finally, they began to send calming thoughts over.

Sun's eyes flicked between the Grimm and the humans. The Grimm were retreating, though the humans were still coming closer. Just a few more seconds! That was all they needed!

Then, a terrified howl in the distant woods caused them to freeze. Sage turned his head as he recognized Scarlet's voice. With his gaze not focused on the humans, they were able to find their anger yet again and surge forward. One of them threw a handful of Dust, which hit Sage fully in the face and shoulder.

Screaming with agony, Sage fell back. Sun growled and jumped in front of him, swiping threateningly at the humans.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth as the Grimm finally, finally turned around and ran back into the forest. She staggered from the force of her alpha stare. When she heard Sage's scream, however, she felt new strength surge back into her.

Ordering the pack to retreat, Pyrrha jumped past the others and stood alone in front of the humans, fixing a hard stare on each of them, forcing them back one by one. Once she felt that her pack was a good enough distance away, she retreated, chased by the jeers and shouts of the humans.

As she ran, as she wondered whether they'd get to the medical supplies in time to save Sage, she found an ugly thought entering her mind: What was the point? These humans didn't care that werewolves had just saved them. They couldn't see what was right in front of them! They hadn't thought twice about throwing poison at a creature who hadn't done them any harm. They had thrown things at Pyrrha while she had rushed through the streets to save them. Did they really deserve to be friends with her kind?

Then, she heard the distant battle cries of the Huntsmen. Jaune's voice was among them, causing her to come back to herself. _They are victims of ignorance, just like our friends were once. We will have to endure if we are to survive._ With this in mind, she pushed her feelings aside and focused on reaching the Huntsmen in time to get the healing cream for Sage.

…

Jaune barely registered when Pyrrha led a small group of werewolves toward Burgundy. He only had enough time for a mental prayer that they would be safe before he had to focus on the Nevermore swooping at his face.

Blake growled as she slashed at an Ursa with her claws. Even now, it felt strange to be fighting with her bare hands instead of a sword or knife. Scarlet was right at her side, biting at the head of a Boarbatusk. She knew that Sun had asked him to stay with her, and was deeply touched by the gesture.

When Neon had told them of Adam's presence, the cold dread she had started to feel before increased tenfold. There was no doubt that he was behind the Grimm attack. She hated that he was here, hated that he was doing this right when things were going so well, hated that it was probably her fault that he was doing this in the first place.

Perry, meanwhile, started to tremble when his leader left. Even though he was surrounded by the Huntsmen, he didn't feel safe unless Pyrrha was nearby. He hoped she would come back soon. Whimpering, he jumped at one of the smaller Boarbatusks and started swiping at its back.

Velvet barely jumped out of the way fast enough to avoid a Beowolf's jaws. She smiled when Yatsuhashi was quick to dispatch the creature with his sword.

Flynt stayed close to Neon, helping her take down a giant Death Stalker, stopping its stinger before it could graze Coco, who was busy with a trio of Beowolves.

He sensed three new presences rapidly approaching and barked a warning.

Blake didn't have her beta powers on, and Scarlet was closest to the edge of the pack. So, he barely had any time to react before Adam leaped out of the trees and closed his jaws on his throat. He howled in fear, then his voice was cut off as the alpha wolf bit down.

The other two wolves flanked Blake, snapping at her sides to drive her away from the group. Blake yelped, swiping at them as she tried to get to Scarlet.

At that moment, a screaming, red-eyed Yang was on the scene, punching the nearest wolf in the head and causing it to stagger. This allowed Blake to leap over the other and land square on Adam's back. The shock of this loosened his grip enough for an injured Scarlet to stagger backwards.

Blake was tossed from Adam's back easily and spun around. Cold, hard fear coursed through her veins as she found herself looking at the horrifying red eyes that had haunted her nightmares for months. She barely remembered to avert her gaze in time to avoid an alpha stare. Instead, she lunged at him, trying to headbutt his chest. His claws sank into her fur, bringing her easily to the ground.

Yang let out a howl that rivaled that of any wolf. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" She ran at Adam, only to be stopped by one of his cronies, who grabbed her arm and pulled, claws slipping under her armor. She pulled back, which only caused the beast's razor claws to drag down, cutting through skin and muscle alike. Too angry to feel the pain, she punched the werewolf's shoulder with her other hand, then returned her attention to Adam.

At this point, Nora and Ren were flanking the powerful alpha, forcing him away from Blake and toward the woods. Perry joined them, shaking visibly as he snapped and swiped at his former leader.

They heard Pyrrha's howl and the feet of the rest of the pack approaching. Weiss ran to stand next to Jaune, using her alpha stare to help stop the horde. Pyrrha and Ruby ran straight toward Adam, whose eyes widened with fear. Quickly, he ran toward the forest, followed closely by his two betas.

Ruby shot ahead, silver eyes gleaming with rage as she saw clearly for the first time the monster who had taken Blake, the one who had nearly caused her to break. She could smell Scarlet and Blake's blood, and it only fueled her anger.

Then, a bark from Pyrrha caused her to fall back. She shook her head to clear it, reminding herself of her priorities. The Grimm were still attacking. She needed to help Pyrrha and Weiss send them away.

Reluctantly, she turned back and rejoined the pack. They, along with the Huntsmen, were gathered behind Pyrrha and Weiss. Behind them were Sage and Jaune. Jaune was hurriedly washing the werewolf's injuries and applying cream, trying to stop the spread of the Dust injury. Ruby stood in line with Weiss and Pyrrha, adding her stare to the mix.

The Grimm resisted for a few more minutes. Thankfully, without any humans to distract them this time, the alphas were able to send the Grimm away relatively quickly. Finally, once the Grimm were a good distance from the group, the alphas collapsed, panting with exhaustion.

The omegas immediately gathered around them, sending soothing thoughts into their minds. At the same time, Jaune managed to patch up Sage, though he knew that the werewolf would have several lasting scars.

The group walked silently, some limping, some carrying others, to the clearing Ruby had found. Sun was supporting Blake while Ruby was carrying her sister. Yang's arm had been wrapped up, but blood was already beginning to seep through the bandages. Jaune wanted to stitch the wounds, but was worried that unwrapping them would cause Yang to bleed out.

When they got to the clearing, Weiss shapeshifted into her human form in order to make a suggestion. "Sometimes, in order to stop a serious wound from bleeding, we use fire Dust to cauterize it."

Ruby winced. They would have to burn Yang's entire arm. Would it even be functional afterward? She looked at the bandages, which were entirely red by this point, and sighed, setting her down so that Jaune could take over.

Jaune carried Yang to a far corner of the field, where the Dust wouldn't get on any of the werewolves, and unwrapped her wound. "Okay, Yang," he muttered. "This is going to hurt." He called for Nora to come over. "Nora, hold her down."

Yang groaned, only half-conscious at this point. Her face was pale and her mouth hung open.

Jaune unwrapped his friend's arm, wincing at the sheer amount of blood gushing out. He thought he could see the white of bone, and tried to not think about it. While Nora held onto Yang, he started to pour the Dust onto the wounds one by one, holding them closed with his other hand.

It was hard to tell what was worse: Yang's scream, or the smell of burning flesh that caused Jaune to nearly throw up. He bit his lip, tears streaming down his cheeks as Yang yelled and thrashed. He finally covered her entire arm and drew back, feeling bile rising in his throat.

The Dust sizzled and burned, sealing the wounds abruptly. After another minute, Jaune washed it away and started spreading liberal amounts of healing and numbing cream on Yang's arm. "She won't be able to use it for a long time," he muttered. "If at all."

Blake watched from a distance, gasping at the pain in her back and sides. Still, she knew it was nothing compared to what her best friend was feeling. Her eyes glowed, and a low growl rose in her throat. She would kill Adam for this. Him and his two cronies. They would suffer and die, so that no one else could be hurt by them again!

Pyrrha sat alone on a rock near the creek, watching as the Huntsmen and werewolves recovered and tended to each other's wounds, ready to rush to whoever called for her. Her ears were drooping, and her tail hung in the water. Had this been a successful first battle? Had she led the pack well?

None of them were dead, which was certainly a good thing. Still, Sage and Scarlet had almost died, and there were several more injuries to speak of. What if she had thought to use the alpha stare earlier? Would they have kept the Grimm from reaching Burgundy at all? What else could have been done?

Breathing a long, heavy sigh, Pyrrha pushed those thoughts from her mind. She had to focus on what would happen next. They couldn't stay near Burgundy anymore. That much was certain. Did they continue traveling with Roman, or would it be better to leave him and take away the extra risk he was enduring?

One thing was certain: They couldn't go near another town with Adam still on their tail. Before they could continue with their plan, they would have to kill him.

Pyrrha looked at the sky, some light returning to her eyes. _I am the Leader of this pack for now,_ she thought. _So, this is my responsibility._ She took a deep breath and nodded resolutely. _I am going to kill Adam._

 **Be afraid, Taurus. Be very afraid. Pyrrha is coming for you! This was fun to type, as it gave me a chance to show all of the werewolf powers in action. What will the first steps be in taking down Mister Psycho? You will see next week!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	35. Leaving Burgundy

**AWOO, everybody! Happy Werewolf Friday. I still can't believe that there are thirty five chapters in this puppy. Heck, its word-count now exceeds my fantasy novel! (Maybe this is a sign that I should get that thing published soon…)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Roman and Neo were quick to gather their things and return to the woods. No one questioned their haste that morning. Most of the traveling traders were getting out of Burgundy as quickly as possible.

Surprisingly, there had been little damage done to the town. There were several people who had been killed, of course, and the buildings on the outskirts were in pretty bad shape, but it could have been a lot worse, considering how huge the Grimm horde had apparently been.

There were also strange rumors going around town, rumors concerning the werewolves that had been spotted. While most people in the town insisted that the werewolves had been there to attack them, there were some who claimed that they had seen the beasts fighting and killing Grimm. Of course, these assertions were met with scornful laughs, leading people to decide against saying anything else.

"Oy, Roman!" a burly blacksmith called over. "You and little Neo make it through okay?"

"Hey, Martin," Roman replied. "Yeah. That was one nasty attack, I'll tell you. I'm just going to meet up with my apprentices and salvage what we had to drop."

"They weren't with you?"

"Nah, I told them to go to the safe houses closer to the center of town," Roman lied easily. "I knew my cart would take up too much space, so I stayed closer to the edge."

"Brave man," Martin said, nodding his head in approval. "Well, I won't keep you. Gotta repair some windows. See yah!"

"Bye." Roman waved as he continued on his way. Though he wore a casual smile, his insides felt like they were writhing and twisting. He had never been so worried about anyone who wasn't himself or Neo in his life! Had any of the Huntsmen or werewolves died? Had they all died?! He thought about those determined, plucky kids, hating the thought of their dreams being prematurely crushed by an ill-timed horde of Grimm.

When he returned to the campsite, his heart sank. Only Pyrrha was there waiting for him. "Where are the others?"

"All alive," Pyrrha replied, noticing the worry in Roman's eyes and feeling very touched by it. "Yang, Sage, and Scarlet were badly injured, but they'll make it."

Neo stiffened. "Wh-What happened to Yang?" she whispered.

"One of Adam's betas clawed up her arm." Pyrrha stood up. "That's why I'm here. I think it would be best if we separated for a while."

"Adam?!" Roman's eyes flashed. "That creep who kidnapped Blake? He's here?"

"We're pretty certain that he caused the Grimm attack," Pyrrha said. "He tried to take Blake away during the battle. That's how Yang and Scarlet were injured." She looked regretfully toward Burgundy. "We have to put our plan on hold for now. Until Adam is dead, no settlement we're near is safe, and neither are you."

Roman nodded slowly. "Okay, then. I'll be heading toward Obsidian next, and should be there for about a month. Think you can kill him in that amount of time?"

"I think we can," Pyrrha replied. "It shouldn't be more than a week, if we can actually catch him. He won't stray far while Blake is with us. He's insane." She thought back to the attack. "He's using his alpha stare far too much. To order that many Grimm on his own… He's going to slip up very soon. I know it."

"You should leave Yang, Sage, and Scarlet with us," Neo spoke up. "If they're that badly injured, they'll slow you down. And we can give them proper medical attention in the meantime. Besides, it would be suspicious if all of Roman's apprentices and Huntsmen disappeared at once."

Pyrrha considered this, then nodded. "I'll bring Sage and Scarlet. I'm not sure if Yang will agree, though, and I can't order her to stay." She noticed the nervous spark in Neo's mismatched eyes. "Maybe you can help me convince her."

The two women returned to the clearing while Roman checked to see if he had dropped anything in his hasty flight from the Grimm. When they got to the clearing and shared their plan, Yang was adamantly against it.

"I can still fight! I just need to- Ow!" She winced as she tried moving her right arm, which was tightly wrapped in bandages. She shuddered as waves of deep-set pain went through her.

Neo knelt next to her. "Yang, you already did plenty. Anyone can get injured, but if you're stupid about this, you might never be able to fight again."

Blake nodded in agreement. "He won't have a horde of Grimm backing him up this time," she said. "Let us take him down. I'll give him an extra bite for you, okay?"

Yang was still shaking her head. "You guys need me."

"We always need you, Yang," Ruby said. "That's why you need to focus on recovering right now." When Yang showed signs of resistance, Ruby's eyes narrowed. "I'll use the alpha stare on you if I have to."

Yang glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"To keep you safe, I would."

The two looked at each other for a moment before Yang let out a long sigh. "Dammit…" It was a statement of defeat. "Fine. Just make sure to take that bastard down and hurry back."

"I'll be taking care of you in the meantime, if that helps," Neo said with a not-so-discreet wink.

Yang raised an eyebrow, her expression changing to a flirtatious smirk. "See, that's the argument you should have _started_ with."

"Don't be lewd, Yang," Weiss said with a sniff.

"Neo started it!"

Ruby giggled. "Lewd…"

"Oh, be quiet." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Dolt." It was impossible to miss the fondness behind that last word.

Sage managed a smile through the bandages on his face. "Scarlet and I should probably stay out of sight. Won't be easy to explain our injuries."

Scarlet snuggled against his side, swallowing painfully. "I think my spine was crushed into my throat," he groaned.

Neo walked over to Scarlet and lightly patted his head. "Don't worry. Roman has good tea and honey. It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks," the omega rasped, nuzzling his mate's shoulder before standing up. "I guess we should head over."

There were a few minutes as Yang, Sage, and Scarlet said goodbye to everyone. Yang shared a long hug with each of the Huntsmen while Neptune and Sun playfully punched Sage and Scarlet's shoulders, encouraging them to get better quickly. Pyrrha agreed to escort them back, as she wanted to go to Burgundy anyway to make sure people were mostly okay.

"Maybe I should go with you," Jaune said. "Just in case you get tempted to use the stare on any thugs."

"I won't," Pyrrha said. "But I wouldn't mind the company."

Leaving Ruby and Velvet in charge, Pyrrha and Jaune joined the group heading back toward Burgundy. After dropping off Sage, Scarlet, and Yang, they continued toward the village.

"You kids be careful!" Roman called. "Tensions are a bit high." He was glad that Pyrrha was a born werewolf and didn't have a telltale bite mark to give her away. _As long as she keeps those magic eyes of hers in check, she'll be fine. I hope._

Jaune frowned as he looked at the torn-up streets and buildings that greeted them as they entered the town. "The Grimm really did some damage. Good thing you guys were there."

Pyrrha nodded, though she couldn't help but think back to how it had felt running through the streets, having things thrown at her by the humans she had been trying to protect. "I'd like to check on Wallace. His bakery was hit pretty badly."

They approached the bakery. There were no smells of new bread. Instead, a table had been set up outside with a bunch of day-old bread and pastries. Wallace was sweeping up shattered glass inside the shop. He looked up when Pyrrha tapped on the doorway, his expression brightening. "Well, looky here! You made it through the attack! I was worried." He grinned at Jaune. "Thanks for holding your ground in the forest. Heard things would've been a lot worse without you."

Jaune inclined his head modestly. "I wish we could've done more."

"Nonsense! Who could've predicted an attack like that? No one, that's who!" Wallace put down his broom. "Feel free to take some bread. It's from yesterday, and there's no way I'll be able to sell it. I'm letting anyone who wants some take their fill. Figured the people who are injured or helping rebuild could use some food."

"That's very kind of you," Pyrrha said, smiling warmly. She looked around the bakery again. "How bad was the damage?"

"Just surface stuff. Display cases and windows, and that wall of course," Wallace replied. "The ovens are fine. Would've been in big trouble if those had been busted." He sniffed loudly. "I won't need to worry about my debt anymore. Those thugs you met that one day were some of the casualties."

Quickly, Wallace bowed in the direction of the Church. "Not that I'd wish death on anyone, of course. Still, I wasn't the only one they were threatening. Tried following the blacksmith's daughter home one night. Woulda gotten nasty if Martin hadn't been awake." The baker's beard twitched with distaste.

Jaune snorted. "Well, sounds like they got what was coming to them. I don't mind saying it."

Wallace let out a booming laugh. "I like you, boy! Don't you dare leave without one of my loaves, okay? Come back in a few months, and we'll be good as new." He wiped his hands. "Heard Roman was leaving town."

"Yes. We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Pyrrha replied.

"That's mighty sweet of you, missy," Wallace sighed. "I'll be okay. Minor setback. Could've been worse, like I said." He shook his head slowly. "Not sure whether the Maidens or something else was watching over me last night. Near miracle, it was."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha stiffened. She hadn't mentioned saving Wallace to anyone else.

Wallace, on the other hand, grinned, eager to tell the story. "Well, a huge Beowolf came in through that window there. I grabbed a poker from the oven and tried fending it off. Hit it pretty good in its devil's mask." He mimed wielding a poker like a sword, then shrugged helplessly. "But, I'm no Huntsman. Beast had me cornered. Then, what comes bursting in but a bloody werewolf!"

Jaune barely kept from looking at Pyrrha. "I heard that there had been werewolves in town. What did it do?"

"Killed the Beowolf right in front of me!" Wallace said. "Here's the thing, though: It didn't attack me. And it's not because it didn't see me. No, it looked right at me. I'll never forget the sight. Glowing eyes greener than anything I'd ever seen before, moonlight hitting fur as red as blood. I'll tell you, it was-" He stopped suddenly, staring at Pyrrha. He blinked, then squinted, looking intently at her eyes.

Pyrrha's heart sank. She tried to school her expression into one of polite interest, but knew she was failing. Her eyes were just a little too wide, her mouth a little too thin of a line.

Jaune also felt himself grow tense, glancing between Wallace and Pyrrha, wondering if they needed to make a run for it.

Wallace shook himself, though his voice had a definite shaky undertone to it. "Anyway, that's what happened to me. Where are you folk off to?"

Jaune decided against naming Obsidian. "To the west, see if we can get some good pelts and maybe trade for some preserved fruit."

Wallace nodded. "Good, good. Well, I won't keep you." He hesitated, then walked up to Pyrrha. He gave her a long look, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "You take care of yourself, missy. Nasty world out there. Very nasty." He nodded once, then waved them off. "Get some bread for your friends, and thanks again!"

Pyrrha felt numb as she took some loafs of raisin bread to take back. Once they were a good distance away from the bakery, she looked up at Jaune. "He knows."

"Yeah," Jaune muttered. He glanced over his shoulder, frowning thoughtfully. "He definitely seemed to."

"He wouldn't have touched my shoulder like that if he was scared, right?" Pyrrha pushed.

"I…don't think so," Jaune said, brows still furrowed. He looked back at Pyrrha. "Maybe…Maybe, this will end up being a good thing."

…

Yang stared at the trees as Neo carefully rubbed a cool numbing cream onto her mangled arm. In her head, she replayed the battle over and over, wondering what she could have done differently. She could have not pulled away from Adam's crony, but that would've put her at risk of being bitten. And she had been determined to get to Blake. After all, what if Ren and Nora hadn't arrived on time?

"You'll be able to move it," Neo commented as she looked at the arm. The burned, welded lacerations made her want to cringe, but she forced herself to remain calm. "Might not be as good as before, but I think you'll be okay." She was no expert in medicine, but it seemed to be the right thing to say. She just wanted to see the fiery Huntress smile again.

Ever since meeting Yang, Neo felt happier and more energetic than she could ever remember feeling. Before, it had always been just her and Roman, and she had been okay with that. Traveling with the Huntsmen and werewolves, however, was so much fun! And the way Yang liked to move close to her, purring those cheesy flirtatious lines like they were the most suave statements in the world, made Neo's heart flutter. She very much wanted to get closer to this woman, to develop something beyond the casual interest they had both shown up to now.

"Thanks for the help." Yang hated how dull and defeated her voice sounded, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't stand being helpless in any way, and the fact that she was being kept from fighting against Adam burned her inside. He wanted to hurt her best friend! She should be on the front line against him, not hiding in a trader's cart.

"Don't worry about it," Neo said, gently touching Yang's shoulder. "Sage, Scarlet, are you two doing okay?" she called to the other side of the cart, where the two male werewolves were cuddled under a blanket.

"Fine, thank you," Scarlet replied. He was sipping some tea and honey while holding his sleeping mate's head on his lap. "I hear you straight-up punched the beta that scratched you, Yang. I've never seen a human punch a werewolf before. You got guts. I'd peg you as an alpha if you ever decided to get bitten."

This managed to draw a smile to Yang's face. "I'm good as a human, but thanks."

Movement outside signaled Jaune and Pyrrha's return. Yang peeked out just as Pyrrha was explaining her plan to Roman.

"We're going to track down Adam. We'll meet up with you in Obsidian. If we get there first, we'll wait in the woods and keep the betas on alert. It would be best if you showed up with us, after all." She noticed Yang watching. "Get better soon, Yang. Tell Scarlet and Sage the same for me."

Yang grinned. "Don't worry about me. Just make that asshole pay, got it?"

Jaune nodded. "Will do. Protect Roman and the others in the meantime."

"Take care, Leader!" Scarlet called from inside the wagon.

Pyrrha smiled. "I will." She went into the woods toward the clearing, where her pack and Jaune's Huntsmen waited.

As she walked, she wondered if they'd be successful. Would they be able to hunt down Adam, even considering how crazy he likely was? Would they be able to kill him? Would there be any worse casualties?

Her thoughts stopped as a familiar, warm, calloused hand gently grabbed hers. She looked up to see Jaune smiling down at her. "I'm fine," she said quickly, though she gladly gripped his hand.

Jaune shook his head. "Doesn't take an omega to know you're lying. Don't worry. We're all with you, and Adam has only two betas with him. He's gotta be crazy if he thought that would be enough."

"Well, his plan to sneak Blake out failed," Pyrrha said. "He was trying to rely on stealth and speed. Now, we have the numbers to beat him."

"Do you think he'll try sending Grimm at us again?"

"Even if he does, it won't be that effective. It took time for him to bring that horde together. He might be able to send a handful every now and then, but that's it. He bet everything on one move, and it was a clumsy one."

"That's how you know he's crazy?" Jaune asked.

"That's how I know he's going to make a mistake," Pyrrha replied. Jaune's hand was warm and comforting, helping her focus on the most important of her troubled thoughts. "And we need to be ready when he does."

…..

Why hadn't it worked? What went wrong? Everything had been perfect!

Send the Grimm to attack the puny human village, whisk Blake away from the danger, and bring her home where she would become the obedient mate she was destined to be. It had been so simple!

Adam paced back and forth, snarling quietly. Meanwhile, his two betas looked on in silence. They were both fox Faunus, one with a bushy beige tail, the other bearing a large second set of ears.

"Master, perhaps we should go home," suggested the one with the large ears. "The pack is surely missing you."

"Yes," the one with the bushy tail agreed. "We can find you another mate. A worthier mate."

Adam spun around, his red eyes bloodshot as he looked at them. "I am the one giving orders here! We do not leave without my mate! This is for the good of the pack!" Blake would have his pups, after all. His pups, who would grow to lead the pack. No one else was worthy.

Both betas flinched and bowed their heads submissively. "Yes, Master." They waited, trembling, for their leader to punish them, to bite or scratch them for their insolence, but nothing came. When they looked up, Adam was pacing again, talking quietly to himself.

The betas let out quiet sighs of relief. If they were lucky, the wolves pursuing them would grant them quick, painless deaths. They knew, of course, that this plan was doomed to fail, but it didn't matter. They were betas, and their job was to protect their leader. That was all there was to it.

So, they bowed their heads again and listened to their leader's quiet ramblings, praying that the Moon would take their spirits when the time came.

 **It's fun finding ways to sneak in characters who will probably turn out to be throwaways in canon. Seriously, I love how Fennec and Corsac were in the freaking theme song, but we only saw them once. Then again, Scarlet and Sage were in the Volume 2 theme, and they didn't even get any lines… I can't help but wonder if RT has deleted scenes that they weren't able to put into the volumes, scenes that show more character interaction and dialogue than we ended up getting.**

 **Ah well. Tomorrow is the season finale, and I can't stress how much I DON'T want to see Ren and/or Nora die. I have work in the afternoon, and what happens in that episode tomorrow will directly affect my mood for the rest of the day. The potential for disaster is huge, people! Huge! I will honestly tolerate anything else, as long as my Team Sloth babies are okay! That is the deal with the devil I'm making right now.**

 **On another note, I've been thinking of starting a blog. I've noticed that there are a ton of book and poetry writing blogs, but none focused on fanfiction. Posts would include an introduction for beginners, tips on making descriptions, author notes, a guide to fanfiction lingo, prompts, etc. Would you guys be interested in checking it out if I started one?**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Praise Monty, pray for Ren and Nora, and peace out!**


	36. Plan of Attack

**It's Werewolf Friday, everyone! Are you on the edges of your seats? I bet you are! Fanfiction is all we got until October, after all. Don't worry. I'm here for you.**

 **Enjoy!**

Over the next few days, it became clear that tracking Adam wasn't the hard part of their mission. As Pyrrha had predicted, the crazed alpha never strayed too far from their vicinity. However, he clearly had his betas on patrol, because whenever the pack would try to chase them down, the trio would run while the pack was left to deal with an Ursa or Nevermore that Adam had used his alpha stare on.

Honestly, it was becoming more annoying than anything. It was mid-summer at this point, over a month since their departure from Vale, and Pyrrha just wanted to finish off Adam so that they could continue with their primary goal of getting her pack and the Huntsmen _back_ to Vale.

According to Jaune, it would take several weeks just to get to Obsidian, only the second human town they'd be visiting. Roman probably planned on trading in some of the smaller settlements on the way there, which would add to the overall time taken. He also wanted to stay in Obsidian for a month. By the time they left, it would be mid to late fall. They couldn't afford to be wasting time on an obsessed lunatic.

Blake was sitting at the edge of camp, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of cooked rabbit, when Sun came over to sit next to her.

"Hey," he muttered. "How're you holding up?"

Blake swallowed the rabbit she was eating, and let out a sigh. "I just want this to be over. I'm tired of being scared of him. You know, before that Grimm attack, the nightmares actually stopped for a while!"

Sun nodded, giving her a sympathetic look. "It's gotta be hard. We'll get him, though. We've got him outnumbered."

"What if he hurts someone else, like Yang or Scarlet?"

"Then, we'll heal them and keep going."

"You know what I-"

"Yeah, I know." Sun wrapped his tail around her waist, lightly so that she could pull away if she wanted to. "Look, we're in danger no matter what. We're already going out on a limb by trying to bring the werewolves and humans together. This is just another problem to deal with. Once it's dealt with, it's back to the big problem."

Blake chuckled dryly. "So our life's a string of problems. That's comforting." She scooted closer to Sun and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks again for…everything."

This time, Sun didn't hesitate to pull her into a one-armed hug, gently nuzzling one of her cat ears. "Don't worry about it."

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was curled up near the dwindling fire, still tired from the previous night's attempt, when Jaune approached. Despite her mood, she felt herself smiling up at him. "Hello."

"Hey." Jaune sat down next to her. "Don't be discouraged. We'll get him. He can't keep doing this forever."

"It feels like he can, though," Pyrrha sighed. "His mental state is degrading due to the alpha stare, but he can still run. His betas can still use their powers." She shook his head. "I can't fathom what he wishes to accomplish at this point."

"It's like you said: He's crazy," Jaune said, shrugging his shoulders. "I was actually thinking of a plan, if you wanted to hear it."

Pyrrha immediately sat up. "Of course. You're our best tactician. If anyone can figure something out, it's you."

"Well," Jaune began. "We've mostly been trying to hunt them down at night, right? Because you guys are able to transform and are stronger."

"Yes."

"What if we went after him during the day? Blake talked about how he thinks a werewolf's second shape is superior, so he might not expect us to come at him then. At the very least, his betas will be less likely to be as alert."

Pyrrha thought about it. "It could work, but he'd still be able to use the alpha stare and outrun us."

"Not necessarily," Jaune said. "Even werewolves get tired, right? Here's what I'm thinking: The Huntsmen attack him in the early evening and keep pressing him until night. In the morning of that day, you get the pack to fan out in the woods, outside of his betas' range. Then, when it's nighttime and he transforms…"

"He'll be exhausted from fighting, while the pack will be full of energy!" Pyrrha finished, her eyes shining with excitement. "Jaune, that's absolutely brilliant!"

Jaune blushed at the praise. "I'm a little mad that I didn't think of it sooner," he muttered.

"Nonsense. This is perfect," Pyrrha insisted. "Gather everyone around. We need to see what they think."

Of course, no one had any objections to Jaune's idea. It was decided that they would take a day and a night to rest, then start getting the werewolves into position the following morning.

There was a quick hunt before the werewolves fell asleep near each other and the Huntsmen did the same. Flynt was the first beta to keep watch that night. Ruby and Weiss were nestled against each other. Nearby, Blake was sleeping next to Sun, whose tail occasionally touched hers as he dreamed. Neptune slept on Sun's other side, resting his head on his best friend's paws. Neon dozed near where Flynt was keeping watch. Perry slept nearby. They were more or less in a giant pile

The Huntsmen slept in pairs. Ren and Nora, of course, were together, as were Fox and Coco and Yatsuhashi and Velvet. Jaune sat a little to the side, watching them, feeling a strange sense of loneliness as he gazed at the three peaceful duos. Back when his team would spend multiple days in the forest, he would normally sleep with Ren and Nora, or Ruby. Now, he felt that it would be intrusive to try sleeping near Ren and Nora. Ruby was sleeping with her pack and with Weiss, so that was out of the question.

He looked up when he saw a familiar red form pacing around the werewolves, checking on each member of the pack to make sure they were sleeping well. His thoughts, for some reason, went back to the morning after his run with the pack, when he had awoken to that same wolf curled up on top of him like a lapdog.

At that moment, the green pinpricks of her eyes turned in his direction and blinked. He looked back, feeling a sense of calmness that he never would have thought possible when looking into the eyes of a werewolf. It was incredible how their bestial forms didn't even phase him anymore.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was looking at Jaune, two impulses warring in her mind. On one hand, it would be perfectly natural to curl up near one of her packmates, feeling fur against fur. On the other, she found herself wanting to, once again, fall asleep listening to her human's heartbeat.

She quickly shook herself, looking away from Jaune and choosing a spot near Neon and Perry. _You remember how uncomfortable he was last time,_ she scolded herself. _Besides, you're acting leader. You need to sleep by your pack._ Parting her jaws in a wide yawn, she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep, her mind already on implementing Jaune's plan and hopefully ending Adam's threat once and for all.

Jaune looked at the sleeping werewolves for another moment, then breathed a sigh and lay down by himself near the fire.

…..

Yang's eyes were red as she dodged a whooshing dagger, spinning around and delivering a hard punch to the bandit's chest with her good hand. She smirked at the satisfying "Oof!" that the man let out as he fell back. Nearby, Neo was unsheathing the hidden sword in her umbrella.

The bandit stumbled to his feet and ran into the woods. Yang tried to run after him, only to be stopped by Neo.

"I think he got the message," she murmured.

"But-"

"Just because I numbed it doesn't mean you should jostle it," the small trader cut in, eyes flashing as she looked at Yang's wrapped arm.

Scarlet peeked his head out. "Want me to transform and chase him down?"

"That would be a terrible idea," Roman said flatly. "Besides, he won't get far. That was a two-bit thief if I ever saw one. He'll try to rob someone else and get beaten up even worse."

Yang frowned, troubled at the thought of letting a criminal get away. For the thousandth time, she cursed the slow healing of her arm. She felt Neo's hand on her good arm, saw the concerned frown on her face, and let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll let him go."

"Good girl." Roman let out a yawn. "Now, we should probably keep going if we want to make it to the next town by morning. Neo, would you mind driving?"

"Will do." Neo looked up at Yang, who didn't look the least bit tired. "Um, would you like to sit with me?"

Yang felt herself smiling at the offer, despite her lingering agitation. "Sure."

Once they were sitting at the head of the wagon, and checked to make sure everyone was ready to move, Neo clicked her tongue and flicked the reins, prompting the chestnut horse to start down the road once more. The two sat in silence as the stars shined down and the shadowy trees passed by.

"So, what's the horse's name?" Yang asked after a few minutes. "I just realized I never heard what he's called."

"Griffin," Neo replied. "It was his name when we bought him, and Roman saw no point in changing it."

"Hm. Good name." Yang looked at the seemingly tireless horse. "Not much fazes him, does it?"

"Nope," Neo said, smiling a little. "Not even werewolves, apparently. It's funny: I always heard that animals are instinctively afraid of werewolves, but I guess that's a myth."

"Well, Pyrrha told us that the first werewolf was blessed by the Moon after almost being killed by Beowolves. So, in a way, werewolves are the opposite of Grimm."

Neo tilted her head. "But, don't people turn into werewolves when Beowolves scratch or bite them?"

"Yep," Yang chirped. "So the Grimm are making more enemies for themselves."

"That's very clever," Neo realized. "It definitely puts a new spin on most of the stories."

They started up a hill, and Griffin moved a little quicker to get the bulk of the wagon to the top. He eased into a light trot as the ground became even again. Neo slowed him down, not wanting to jostle the men.

"This would be really nice," Yang mused aloud, enjoying the night air on her face and pushing back her hair. "I mean, if I wasn't worried about the guys killing that asshole."

"They'll get him," Neo said immediately. "I'm sure of it. I've never seen more capable fighters." She paused before adding: "It'll be a shame when you all go back to Vale."

Yang grinned. "The two lonely wanderers got attached to our crazy group?"

Neo giggled. "I'm afraid so. Roman cares a lot about everyone, though he doesn't like to admit it."

"You'd better be keeping your eyes on the road, Neo!" Roman called from inside the cart, a slight edge of embarrassment in his voice.

"Go to sleep, Roman!" Neo called back.

"Aw, he's just a big softie!" Yang laughed.

"Watch it, blondie!"

The two women exchanged a glance and similar smirks, but didn't say anything else for a while. Yang glanced at Neo out of the corner of her eye, wanting to wrap her good arm around the trader's shoulders, but not wanting to disrupt her driving. In the end, she settled for scooting closer, so that their shoulders and hips were touching. Her heart thudded when Neo responded by snuggling into her side.

As Roman had predicted, they reached the next town just as the sun was coming up. As they drew closer, however, it was clear that something was wrong.

People crowded the streets. Some were begging while others wore heavy packs and were clearly traveling. All of them looked weary and hollow-eyed, and barely glanced up as the wagon came through.

Roman came out of the cart, watching with a frown. _It was like this in the last town between here and Burgundy, but not quite as bad. What's going on?_

They continued down the road until they found the main marketplace, which was also crowded. "This is a disaster," Roman grumbled. "Setting up on the edge of town won't work with this chaos. I'll have to go through and set up a half mile down the path. Might have to skip this town altogether." He got out of the cart and approached one of the less busy stands.

"Excuse me, my good sir," he said. "We just arrived."

"Won't be finding any room at the inns," the trader said as he showed some pelts to a couple. "Town's full of refugees from Obsidian. They keep coming through, trying to get to Burgundy, though I heard there was a Grimm attack down that way." He shook his head. "Nasty business."

Roman waited for the transaction to finish before asking: "What's in Obsidian? That town is huge, practically a city, and it has that mountain on one side. Was it Grimm?"

"From what I hear," the man murmured, glancing over his shoulder before continuing. "The folks coming through are convinced that they saw _vampires._ "

A shiver went down Yang's spine. She had heard tales of the mythical vampires. They were said to be people with red eyes who have been corrupted by the Grimm and were even capable of controlling the creatures. But, they weren't supposed to even exist, at least not this far south.

Roman's face paled, but he just nodded before getting back into the cart. "Neo, take us through."

They stopped a mile outside of town and got out. Sage and Scarlet were looking nervously at each other while Roman had started pacing back and forth. Neo patted Griffin's shoulder while Yang waited for someone to talk.

Finally, she broke the silence. "So, what now? Do we keep going?"

Roman sighed. "I should've had a backup place," he muttered. "They're gonna make a beeline for Obsidian once they kill Adam. They're gonna be too eager to catch up to us to take any regular paths." He shook his head helplessly. "We're gonna have to at least get close. Then maybe we can catch them before they get there."

"You don't really think there are actual vampires, though," Neo spoke up. "I mean, they're just stories."

"You didn't believe in good werewolves until recently," Yang reminded her.

"That's different! I always knew werewolves existed."

"I mean…" Scarlet muttered. "Once the pack catches up, we could probably beat up any vampires, right?"

Sage nodded. "Doing so could win the favor of the people of Obsidian. Imagine having a whole town in our pack's debt."

Yang smiled. "That would take care of the human side of our plan in one go!"

Roman looked at each of them before letting out a groan. "My profit margin is going to plummet traveling with you kids!"

"But, Roman," Yang said. "You'll probably be the only source of outside food and resources coming into that town. Imagine how happy they'll be."

"True…" Roman tipped his hat thoughtfully. "Ah, fine. Let's go to Obsidian. I'm not setting foot in that town, however, until the werewolves and my bodyguards are all back! I'm not an idiot, after all."

With this decided, the group set up camp for the night, anticipating their upcoming journey. _Vampires, werewolves, Grimm…_ Yang thought to herself. _Even now, they're easier to deal with than people._ She felt Neo shift in her sleep next to her, and smiled. _Most people, anyway._

 **The name Griffin was chosen by my patron Jojrre. Another perk of funding me on P/atreon is that I sometimes poll them on things that should happen in my stories when I'm having trouble deciding.**

 **Things are starting to get interesting, aren't they? The end is in sight. (Still in the far-off distance, mind you, but actually in sight for me.) After that, I'll need to figure out what my next Friday fic will be. Ah well. It'll be a while before we hit that point.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	37. A Change in the Air

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! It's Werewolf Friday yet again. This is the chapter you've been waiting for! Or…one of them, anyway. Enjoy!**

The implementation of Jaune's plan began early in the morning. The werewolves started spreading out, Flynt, Neon, Sun, and Blake using their beta powers to figure out where Adam and his cronies were and estimate the range of the two enemy betas. They split into three groups, each led by an alpha. Pyrrha went with Blake and Perry, Ruby went with Sun and Neptune, and Weiss went with Flynt and Neon.

Jaune watched his friends leave, hoping desperately that his plan would work and wouldn't result in anyone else getting hurt. He caught Pyrrha's eye as she led her group off, and managed a smile. He felt warm when she immediately smiled back.

The Huntsmen sharpened their weapons and slept for half of the day, then began their preparations in the late afternoon. The sky was turning red as they marched resolutely in the direction of Adam.

They were nearly at the point that the betas had described to them when they heard the sound of scrambling in the trees followed by running. Immediately, the Huntsmen pursued. Jaune heard some of the footsteps splitting off to the sides. "Divide," he hissed.

Instinctively, Ren and Nora gravitated toward Jaune while Fox, Coco, and Yatsuhashi followed Velvet. The two groups attempted to close in on the fleeing werewolves from both sides.

One set of footsteps veered to the left, and Jaune shot after them, eyes murderous as he thought of how close Adam was. He remembered Blake's story, thought about how close she had come to being violated by this sick creature, and wanted nothing more than to drive his sword through the beast's throat.

The figure ran too close to the bushes, and Jaune lunged forward, tackling it to the ground. There was a moment's scuffle. He felt sharp nails digging into his sleeve and flipped his opponent over, drawing his sword. "Don't move!"

The person he had pinned was a tall, bronze-skinned man with large fox ears. The man smiled up at him in a way that was almost serene. "I will not. There is no need."

Before Jaune could ask what was happening, a loud roar caused Ren and Nora to rush forward to flank him. _Adam's summoning more Grimm,_ he realized. This was good. If Adam kept that up, he'd be more tired by the time the werewolves attacked that night.

Still, it meant that the Huntsmen suddenly had a giant Ursa to deal with. A roar to their right told them that Velvet's group was facing a similar problem. As Jaune drew his sword, the Faunus took the opportunity to dart past him and into the woods, away from where Pyrrha's pack was waiting.

"Follow him!" Jaune ordered. "Don't let any of them get too far. I'll handle this." He turned back toward the Ursa just in time to block its claws with his shield.

In the hours leading to dusk, the chase played out similarly, with one or both of the betas getting pinned, only for a Grimm to come rushing out of the woods from another direction. The Huntsmen got smart and started sending groups in the direction the Grimm had been coming from, but no one caught a glimpse of Adam.

Finally, the sun sank below the horizon and the first rays of moonlight touched the forest.

….

Pyrrha remained awake throughout the day, too nervous to fall asleep. Instead, she contented herself with having Perry calm her emotions while she lay down on the ground, staring into the trees.

She didn't like that the Huntsmen were fighting alone. She didn't like that she wasn't there to help protect them. She didn't like that she couldn't protect Jaune.

At least during the Grimm attack, the werewolves and Huntsmen had been together the entire time. When Pyrrha had led her group to cut off the Grimm attacking Burgundy, she hadn't worried too much about anyone else. Until Adam had showed up, of course.

Now, she was forced to wait and hope that Adam wouldn't cause too much damage before sunset. Once sunset arrived, however, she'd be sure to make this quick.

As the sky darkened, she stood up, nodding to Blake and Perry. "Stay close to me, Blake," she reminded the beta. "He'll try targeting you. That's how I'll find an opening."

Blake nodded in understanding, her eyes practically glowing with determination. She'd make these monsters pay for what she went through, and for what they had done to Yang, Scarlet, and Sage. This was going to end tonight, one way or another.

Once the moon was out, the werewolves transformed into their second forms as quickly as possible. They didn't howl. They barely made a noise as they immediately got on all fours and darted into the forest toward where the Huntsmen were still playing cat-and-mouse with Adam.

Blake's ears went back and she snarled as her beta powers picked up where the crazed alpha was. He was away from the two groups of Huntsmen, desperately trying to find more Grimm to send their way. His movements were jerky and tired, as were those of his betas, who had clearly been tasked with distracting the Huntsmen. _Good. We'll be able to finish this quickly._

The three groups moved in tandem. Pyrrha's went for Adam, Ruby's went for one beta, and Weiss's went for the other. As they drew close, they sensed Adam and his cronies drawing together, standing back to back, preparing for a last stand.

Finally, the werewolves burst through the trees to see three panting wolves waiting for them. Adam's large, black and red form towered over his betas, whose tan-furred bodies were shaking with the strain of fighting and running for so many hours. The Huntsmen were quick to arrive on the scene, though their tiredness was obvious in the smell of sweat emanating from them.

Adam's red eyes darted around until they finally settled on Blake. They narrowed as he took a step forward.

Blake growled, averting her gaze immediately to avoid the alpha stare. Too late, Perry barked a warning as Adam suddenly turned around and lunged at Sun. Ruby moved to block him, only to be swatted to the side as the larger alpha sank his teeth into Sun's throat.

Sun thrashed desperately, his breath coming out in wet gargles. Adam was choking him, but his fangs weren't piercing all the way through. Still, Sun quickly realized that moving would only make his situation worse, and went still, gray eyes wide, mouth open as he gasped for breath.

Everything froze. Neptune whimpered loudly, wanting to rush to his friend's aide, but not wanting to provoke Adam to bite down. Blake was pacing back and forth, debating whether or not to run off and draw Adam away. Pyrrha's ears were back as she glared at the crazy alpha. The two tan betas were crouched low to the ground, tails between their legs. Unlike their leader, they knew that there was no way out, no matter what happened next. They were going to die. It was only a matter of whether or not Adam would take a few enemies with him.

Pyrrha stepped forward slowly, growling low in her throat, her eyes glowing green in the moonlight. One of Adam's red eyes moved to hers, as if he had been waiting for her to approach.

The first traces of the alpha stare entered Pyrrha's mind, and she immediately realized what Adam was doing. He was making it so that she would have to make a Leader's challenge with her own alpha stare. If she won, Adam would, by rights, be the new Leader of her pack. The others wouldn't stand for that, of course, but they'd be forced to run him off without actually killing him. If Pyrrha won, Adam would have to flee, while his betas would technically belong to her. Either way, he was free to come after Blake again in the future.

It had to be done this way, though. If anyone tried attacking him now, he would simply bite down and kill Sun.

Pyrrha growled, her eyes shining as she fixed Adam's red eye with her own alpha stare. _Get out,_ she thought as she glared at him. _Get out!_

Smirking, Adam let go of Sun's neck and padded toward Pyrrha, his own eyes glowing with the force of his alpha stare. The pack, Adam's betas, and the Huntsmen formed a circle around them, everyone shifting nervously, wanting but unable to interfere.

Jaune's hand was tight on his sword hilt as he watched the two werewolves circling each other. He had always thought of Pyrrha as a mighty creature, but Adam easily towered over her, his huge, black and red form looking more like a monster than any werewolf Jaune had met up to this point. _God and Maidens, protect her,_ he prayed, feeling his heart desperately pounding against his ribs.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was focused utterly on Adam. His stare was powerful, driving into her in blood-colored waves. She could feel the crazed thoughts behind those manic eyes. _Run away! Hide! Give me my gorgeous black mate. Yes. Run far away! Better yet, let me rip out your throat!_ his mind screamed.

That was the one advantage Pyrrha had. Adam was definitely crazy. His alpha stare had been used far too much. Even if he kept it up forever, he wouldn't be able to focus the way Pyrrha could.

With this in mind, she beat into him with the singular message: _Get out!_ No other thoughts went through her mind. It was like she was shooting a single green arrow through a mass of blood red. A singular desire to send Adam away forever.

His thoughts wavered and Pyrrha pressed forward, grinning in satisfaction as the giant alpha began to back away. His tail went between his legs. His eyes started to widen with fear. Finally, he bowed his head with a submissive growl. He had lost.

Pyrrha's ears flicked and she sat back proudly, waiting for him to turn and leave as she had commanded.

She barely had a moment to react before a wild roar split the night and Adam suddenly lunged at her throat. Yelping, she dodged to the side, causing his fangs to sink deeply into her shoulder. Pyrrha dug her claws into his back, trying to turn her head enough to bite his neck. One of his feet wrapped around her hind legs, causing her to fall on her back. She felt the air being crushed from her lungs as the towering black form loomed over her, preparing for the final blow.

"NO!" Seeing his chance, and knowing that this was no longer a fair fight, Jaune drew his sword and rushed forward, plunging the blade into Adam's back. The alpha roared and spun around, swatting at Jaune, claws leaving deep grooves in his armor.

That was all the other werewolves needed. The instant Adam was off of Pyrrha, they surged forward as one. Nothing existed for them except for their anger. Anger for Blake. Anger for Sun. Anger for Yang, Sage, and Scarlet. Anger for their Leader, who had nearly been killed by a cheap, underhanded trick. The Huntsmen backed away as the pack fell upon Adam.

For the first time in a while, Jaune had to turn his head away from the wolves, bile rising in his throat. He heard the sound of ripping flesh, of Adam's pathetic final whimpers. Then, all was silent, and he dared to look back. The werewolves were backing away from what was now a pile of meat, bones, and black fur.

Pyrrha slowly stood up, holding her shoulder and grimacing. When she saw what was left of Adam, she flinched visibly, but tried to keep her composure. A deep, sinking shame filled her. She had failed. Adam had almost killed her. She hadn't been able to protect her pack.

Still, they were looking to her as they had before, and she forced herself to keep a calm expression. Lowering her paw from her shoulder, she nodded at the werewolves, letting them know that they had done well.

Then, two low whimpers caught her attention.

Turning, she saw the tan betas. They hadn't fled, but were lying on their backs, bellies exposed in the most submissive of gestures. Their eyes were clenched shut, as if they were anticipating some sort of punishment.

Pyrrha stared at them, dumbstruck, then remembered. _That's right. Adam cheated. I won the Leader challenge. That means…_ She barked once at the tan betas, ordering them to stand up, which they did immediately, though their ears remained lowered and their heads bowed.

She gave them a long look. If she told them to, they would leave and never come back. That would probably be the safest option. On the other hand, she could keep them and have two more werewolf allies. _Do I want werewolves who were won in this way, though? Then again, this is traditionally how packs change leadership…_

A throb of pain went through her shoulder. _Perhaps, this should wait until morning._

The group left the clearing, leaving Adam's body for the carrion birds to pick off once morning arrived, and kept walking until the smell was far behind them. The exhausted Huntsmen went to work examining each other's wounds while the uninjured werewolves made a perimeter around the area.

Ruby and Weiss volunteered to keep an eye on the tan betas that night, as they weren't tired or injured in any way, except for a few scratches on Ruby's arm, which Weiss kept worriedly licking. Pyrrha gratefully agreed. Still, despite her tiredness, she checked on each member of her pack to make sure they were okay.

Blake and Neptune were comforting Sun, whose neck injury was almost as bad as Scarlet's. Blake was curled up right next to the pale gold werewolf, nuzzling his shoulder and licking his ears, which he was clearly enjoying. Pyrrha touched her muzzle to his brow and gently commanded him to take it easy during their journey to Obsidian.

Perry was very shaken, but otherwise okay. Neon and Flynt were glad that Adam was dead, though was wary of the betas, who had apparently been very close to the late Leader.

Jaune, meanwhile, was watching Pyrrha. His damaged armor was off, and he was sitting by himself, the only Huntsman still awake after that long, grueling day. His eyes narrowed as he saw how Pyrrha walked, favoring her right shoulder but trying not to be too obvious about it. She had been close to death that night, far too close.

As she finished checking on her pack, Pyrrha's green eyes turned in Jaune's direction. This time, Jaune stood up and walked toward her, beckoning toward the fire.

Pyrrha padded over to an empty space near the fire, watching Jaune as he started taking medical supplies from his bag. Her gaze traveled to his scratched armor, and her ears flattened at the thought of what would have happened if Adam's claws had hit a more vulnerable spot. Her mind echoed with the desperate cry he had let out when Adam had pinned her. She had never heard so much fear and anger in a human's voice before, not even during the Grimm attack on Burgundy.

Jaune's hands shook as he took out his ointment and started examining the bite on Pyrrha's shoulder. It was deep, but the fact that it had missed its mark made it less severe than it could have been. If Adam had managed to get her throat on the first try… Jaune was surprised to feel tears prickling his eyes.

Gently, he spread the numbing ointment over the wound. "I'll wrap it up loosely for tonight. We can give it a better look in the morning." Technically, it would be easier for her to transform now and get bandaged, but Jaune had a feeling that all of the werewolves were feeling rather shaken, and felt safer in their bestial forms for the moment. He wasn't about to take that from them.

As he wrapped Pyrrha's shoulder, feeling her flinch a little as he tied the bandages, Jaune felt a few warm trails making their way down his cheeks. He knew that it was time to step back, to let Pyrrha return to her pack and sleep while he slept alone at the edge of the Huntsman group.

Instead, he stepped forward, erasing any distance between them, and wrapped his arms snugly, but gently around Pyrrha.

Pyrrha froze, her heart stammering as she tried to figure out how to react. Jaune had hugged her before, but never in her wolf form, and never in a way that felt this intimate, and why wasn't he moving away, and-

Then, she felt her human shift closer, burying his face in the fur of her neck. Her thudding heartbeat slowed, her frantic confusion suddenly overwhelmed by a warm sensation that filled her chest and spread throughout her body. Her arms came up as she drew Jaune into a long embrace. She rested her head on top of his, a low rumbling sound rising in her throat.

Jaune's muscles relaxed and he sighed contentedly. His cheek was pressed against Pyrrha's thick fur, and her strong arms were holding him close. She was safe, and she was alive. In that moment, that was all he needed to know.

As human and werewolf held onto each other, they both became aware of a definite change in the air between them, a wordless realization that both elated and thrilled them. The unlikely, but unbreakable friendship that had been forged between them was changing, as surely as a werewolf changes in the light of the full moon.

It wasn't love. Not yet. But, if they allowed their feelings to go down the path that they were clearly starting on in that moment, it would almost definitely become that.

Yet, neither one was afraid. They were just relieved, excited, happy, and incredibly tired. The latter feeling was what caused them to finally back away from each other.

Pyrrha looked down at Jaune, wanting to lick away the tears that were still leaking from his beautiful blue eyes, but resisted the urge. Instead, she leaned close and gently nuzzled the side of his neck before lying down on the ground. She looked up at him, ears perked as she waited for his next move.

Jaune didn't hesitate to lie down next to her, snuggling gladly against her furry form and closing his eyes. He smiled as he felt her arm drape over him, and allowed his fingers to gently comb through the fur on her chest for a few minutes. This caused her to make that low rumbling noise again. Jaune pressed his ear against her chest to listen, and found himself falling asleep quicker than he had in a long time.

Pyrrha stayed awake for another minute, glancing around the camp one more time before looking at Jaune again. A soft smile stretched across her muzzle as she allowed herself to relax for the first time in days. Adam was dead. One of the greatest obstacles against the pack was eliminated. Though Pyrrha had failed to defeat him on her own, she still had managed to overpower him and win two potential new allies. They just had to find Roman and the others and continue their quest.

Because now, she had yet another reason to bridge the gap between her people and Jaune's. Holding her human close, Pyrrha closed her eyes and fell into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.

 **Ding dong, the bitch is dead! But Adam was little more than a mini-boss. The real challenge is still coming. MWAHAHA! This actually worked out perfectly. Seeing as it's three days after the anniversary of a certain event in the RWBY canon that we shall not mention, I think it's fitting that the Arkos ball is starting to roll in this piece.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	38. Fennec and Corsac

**It's Werewolf Friday, and I'm feeling awesome! Hope you all feel awesome after seeing some more Arkos goodness. Enjoy!**

Jaune awoke just before sunrise to a warm weight on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly. There was no panic this time as he looked at the red-furred form curled up against him. Instead, he felt completely peaceful.

Yawning, he brought up a hand to gently scratch at the soft fur behind Pyrrha's ears, which flicked under his touch. He watched as her eyelids flickered, then blinked open.

Her emerald eyes were truly beautiful, whether they were the soft human ones or the wild werewolf ones. Any fear Jaune might have felt when looking at her lupine form was nothing more than a distant memory. All that remained was a sense of awe. Here he was, holding one of the most powerful creatures in the world, scratching her ears as if she was a simple lapdog. It was strange seeing such a mighty being acting so tame under his touch, and utterly thrilling when he thought about the woman this beast truly was.

Pyrrha couldn't remember a time when she had felt more at peace with the world. Adam was dead, her packmates were near, and her human's heartbeat was thrumming against her fur. She closed her eyes again, rumbling lazily as Jaune continued to scratch at her ear. Her tail thudded against the ground.

The sun touched her fur, and she felt herself starting to change back. To her delight, her human didn't move away.

Jaune's heart pounded as he felt the wolf nestled against him grow smaller and lighter, felt the fur under his hand turn to long, slightly tangled hair. He carefully avoid looking at her body, though he could feel it against him, and decided that it would be best to get up before his own body's reaction became too obvious.

When he sat up, he immediately noticed Neon watching him from across the camp. The cat Faunus's pinkish tail flicked and she winked, a grin spreading across her face.

Pyrrha looked at Neon, blushed at the beta's grin, and minutely shook her head. Thankfully, Neon got the message and schooled her expression as she stood up.

"Leader, the…uh…" Neon hesitated. Were these betas prisoners? "They're awake," she finally settled on.

"Thank you, Neon," Pyrrha said, walking over to the two fox Faunus. Normally, she would have put on her clothes at this point, but figured that these werewolves wouldn't appreciate the human gesture. This was a delicate situation, after all.

When she approached, the two knelt in front of her, heads bowed. The Faunus with the fox ears had them folded back submissively.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Fennec, Mistress," replied the one with the ears.

"Corsac, Mistress," said the one with the tail.

Pyrrha winced. She liked the title of Mistress even less than Leader. "My name is Pyrrha. You may call me by my name, or Leader, if you wish."

"Yes, Leader," the two replied at the same time. They continued to stare at the ground, their bodies tense as if they were anticipating a blow.

"You don't need to be afraid," Pyrrha assured them. "Our quarrel was with Adam, so we won't hurt you."

At this, Corsac looked up, his orange-brown eyes wide and confused. "Will you not mark us, Leader?"

"Mark? What do you…?" Pyrrha trailed off as she took a closer look at the two werewolves. Each of them had a scar on his right shoulder, a scar of a bite mark. However, this wasn't like the scar of the bite that changes one into a werewolf. These scars looked…layered, as if a wolf had bitten repeatedly in the same spot over the years.

Her stomach roiled as she realized what they meant. "No, I will not mark you. That is not my way."

"As you say, Leader," Corsac replied. His shoulders, and Fennec's, relaxed just a little.

Pyrrha turned toward Neon, Flynt, and Perry. "Did Adam mark you?"

Neon nodded, showing a mostly-faded scar on her right shoulder. "Just one time. He didn't have a chance to do it again."

Perry rubbed at his shoulder, which had a more prominent scar. "I wondered at first why you didn't give me a mark, but I didn't want to say anything."

Blake's ears flattened. "That's where he bit me!" She looked at the faded bite on her shoulder, her lip curling with disgust as she remembered how Adam had licked her shoulder whenever she was near him.

Sun brushed his tail against her side. "Hey. You're not his, okay? You never were."

Blake's eyes softened slightly at his gentle tone. "I know."

Pyrrha suppressed a shudder as she remembered a bit more of werewolf lore. Marking was an ancient tradition from a time when Leaders were said to own the rest of their pack. It was an outdated custom that Cinder never used, so Pyrrha had never needed to think about it. How many other old traditions had Adam adhered to?

"I want you to understand something," she said, looking back at the two Faunus. "My pack doesn't follow the old ways. We follow our own rules. Currently, we are looking at building up a force of humans, Faunus, and werewolves so that we may return to Vale and make peace between the humans there and the werewolves in the forest."

She didn't miss the look of shock that passed over their faces. "If you wish to leave, we won't keep you prisoner. However, if you wish to follow us, we'd be happy to have you. You must, however, promise to behave yourselves and to not attack or change anyone else."

"We, uh," Fennec coughed. "Beg your pardon, Leader. I'm not sure what…"

"What he means," Corsac cut in. "Is that we will follow you. You won against Adam, and we have no other alpha to follow." He cast a distasteful glance toward the Huntsmen. "We will do as you say, but we will not associate with the unturned. Does that satisfy you, Leader?"

Pyrrha sighed. "I suppose it has to."

"What of the others?" Fennec asked.

"The others?"

"The wolves of our pack," Corsac explained. "You won them when you defeated Adam."

For a moment, everyone was silent. Pyrrha barely kept from letting her mouth drop open. _Adam's pack,_ she thought. _I am the Leader of Adam's pack. His whole pack?!_ She thought of the mighty pack that had held Cinder's at bay for so long. Just like that, it was hers. Her head reeled. _That's…more than enough werewolves. We could join the packs together! There would be no more fighting! If we can just get a good amount of humans, we'll be able to go home before spring!_

Fighting to maintain her composure, Pyrrha replied: "We will need them with us as soon as possible. Would one of you be willing to bring them to me?"

Fennec and Corsac looked at each other before Corsac bowed deeply. "I would be honored, my Leader. Should I bring them here?"

"No." Pyrrha asked Jaune for the map and unfolded it. "We are going to be traveling to the east, toward a town called Obsidian. Bring them to the forest surrounding it, a mile out at least, probably more."

"We can mark the trail between here and there," Neon added. "Since he's a beta, he'll be able to follow it, even if it's not fresh."

"Okay." Pyrrha nodded. "Flynt and Sun can be in charge of that." She looked back at Corsac. "We'll rest until tonight. If you feel ready, you can leave at sunset. If you wish to rest for another day, you will leave tomorrow night."

Corsac's tail flicked. "You are…letting me choose?"

"I haven't forgotten that we drove you to exhaustion before fighting you for a good portion of last night," Pyrrha replied with a kind smile. "I won't let members of my pack get hurt needlessly. Be honest about whether you're ready to travel when nighttime comes. In the meantime, eat and rest. That's an order."

"Yes, Leader," Corsac murmured, bowing his head once again. Both he and Fennec had stunned expressions on their faces.

Pyrrha looked at them, wondering how to tell them to stop kneeling and bowing. "Um, as you were." She was glad when they immediately sat down and relaxed.

As she was putting on her clothes, she noticed Jaune approaching. She smiled at him, though tilted her head as she noticed a troubled look on his face. "What is it?"

Jaune walked with her to the edge of camp before talking. "Is trusting him a good idea?" he murmured. "I mean, those two were Adam's literally yesterday. What if he tries to pull something?"

"I don't think he will," Pyrrha replied in an equally-hushed tone. "Judging by their scents, they're brothers, and they seem to be close. I don't think one would abandon the other. Besides, there's little he can do. Either he'll run away, or he'll bring the pack to us."

"Or, he could tell Cinder what we're doing."

"So? We were going to confront her eventually anyway." Pyrrha shrugged. "Maybe the knowledge that we're gathering a force will cause her to think, and she may lean more favorably toward us by the time we get back."

"Maybe," Jaune murmured, though he was still doubtful. "I don't want this to turn against us."

"I know," Pyrrha replied, touching his arm. "But, think about it. If we can bring Adam's entire pack to our side, we'll have more than enough werewolves, and can focus on swaying the humans and Faunus. Don't you want to go home soon?"

"Of course," Jaune sighed, glancing to the side. "We've passed the month deadline Schnee set for us. I wonder what my family is thinking right now."

Pyrrha's gaze softened with sympathy. "You have seven sisters, correct?"

Jaune nodded. "Mary, Sapphire, June, and Autumn are my older sisters. Katie, Jenny, and Silvia are younger than me." A slight smile returned to his face. "I think you'd like them."

Pyrrha gladly returned his smile. "You'll have to introduce me." She started to withdraw her hand from Jaune's arm, only for him to reach out and take it. Her heart fluttered like a sparrow as she looked up at him.

"Something's happening between us," he muttered, his cheeks warming, but his gaze remaining fixed on Pyrrha's face. "Isn't there?"

"Yes," Pyrrha replied without hesitation, gently gripping Jaune's warm, familiar, calloused hand. "What do you think will happen next?"

"I don't know," Jaune said, his throat becoming dry as he rubbed his thumb over her wrist, feeling her quickening pulse. "But…we need to be careful." He glanced toward where Weiss and Ruby were resting. "Whatever happens, we need as many humans as possible on our side right now. And, since my family is so prominent in Vale…"

"You're doubly important," Pyrrha finished. "I understand." She hesitated before stepping closer. Making sure there were no open cuts or scratches on his cheek, she softly kissed him there.

Jaune closed his eyes, his breath hitching. Her lips were warm and dry, and the touch was feather-light. Still, it was one of the most wonderful sensations he had ever felt. He squeezed her hand once more, then let go, watching as Pyrrha moved away from him and walked back toward the werewolves. No more words were needed just then. They'd figure things out as they went.

Pyrrha tried to get her heartbeat under control as she approached Perry, who was carefully watching Corsac and Fennec. "What do you think?" she asked him.

Perry started slightly. "Oh, hello Leader." He nodded at Corsac and Fennec. "It's strange. I never really read those two, even while I was in Adam's pack. I don't sense any malice toward any of us, or any real happiness. It's like they just…exist. They feel loyal to you, but only because you defeated Adam. I have no doubt that they'd throw themselves in front of you in a battle, just because you're their Leader."

He shook his head slowly. "I…almost forgot what the wolves in Adam's pack were like…what _I_ was like."

Pyrrha's heart sank. "Adam really did brainwash everyone." She thought about Perry and what his situation would likely have been if he was with his old pack rather than hers. "I'm even more glad that he's dead," she growled.

Perry nodded in agreement. He looked at Pyrrha, did a double take, and openly gaped at her, rabbit ears twitching.

Pyrrha noticed his look and chuckled. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing, Leader!" he said quickly, turning away.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

Perry blushed. "I just…Adam's death isn't the only thing you're happy about, is it?" he whispered.

"No, it's not." Pyrrha smiled. "Don't think too much of it. Our mission comes first. I'll figure out my personal feelings on my own when the time is right."

Perry nodded, glancing at her, then at Jaune. "I…I hope you end up happy, Leader. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Perry." Pyrrha pulled the omega into a brief hug, glad that he only tensed for a moment before relaxing. _At least Adam didn't get to hurt you too much…_ Perhaps, with time and patience, she could help Fennec and Corsac in the same way she had helped Perry.

That night, Corsac declared that he was well enough to begin his journey to retrieve his packmates. Armed with a satchel of medicine, some dried food, and a rough copy of the map, he departed. He touched his snout briefly to his brother's, then was gone.

Fennec watched his brother leave, whimpering softly and staring into the trees. He winced when Pyrrha padded over and licked the side of his neck. It took a moment for him to realize that the lick was meant to be a gesture of comfort.

Why would a Leader be comforting a beta? Wasn't that the job of the omegas?

Fennec shook his head to clear it. Strange as this new pack was, it was his now, and he was going to do what he could to help his Leader. That was the werewolf way, after all.

 **So, Jaune and Pyrrha are officially on the path toward Arkos. I've been looking forward to this part of the story, because I knew early on that the main point of tension wouldn't be because of their different species or because they'd be hiding their feelings, but because of the fact that Jaune needs to stay human until their plan is completed.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	39. Drawing Closer

**AWOO, everyone! Happy Werewolf Friday. This chapter holds a bit of transition and a lot of shippy goodness, because I'm such a nice person. Enjoy!**

Roman's cart passed through yet another town without stopping. The closer they got to Obsidian, the clearer it became that a traveling trader would find little business in the refugee-overrun towns. The people preferred to go to the local merchants and purchase more common, practical goods. Raunchy books and sweets from other parts of the continent were pleasures that few could afford to indulge.

"This is so bloody stupid."

"Yang…"

"I mean, I wasn't expecting it to be fangtastic, or anything, but still."

"Oh, sweet Maidens…"

"This just looks like a very Grimm situation. That's all I'm saying."

"I will throw you from this cart!"

"Then, you will see my lovely face Nevermo- Ow!" Yang yelped when Neo punched her arm. "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Neo rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a snicker, knowing it would only encourage Yang to come up with another slew of horrible puns. "Come up with some better jokes, then try again later."

"Aw." Yang pouted. "You just don't appreciate the incredible skull that goes into them."

"Okay, now you're stretching," Neo said, giving Yang a deadpanned look.

"Yeah, okay. I'll stop." Yang scooted over to the young trader and waggled her eyebrows. "Should I start something else?"

Before Neo could stammer a reply, the cart went over a bump, causing her to fall into the Huntress's lap. Her face started burning, and she suspected that it was bright red. "Uh…"

"You'd better not be getting into any funny business back there," Roman called from his seat at the front of the cart. "I don't want any of that going on in my wagon! I'll ride Griffin over every bump on this road!"

Neo managed to get over her embarrassment enough to sputter an indignant reply. "You're such a hypocrite! Have you forgotten when we were in Vermillion and you met those four brothel girls-"

"That is not a story for mixed company, Neo!" Roman snapped.

"I wanna hear it!" Scarlet piped up. "This human is starting to sound more like an animal than us, huh Sage?"

"He certainly is," Sage murmured, raising a curious eyebrow. "Tell us more, Neo."

Neo opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted when Griffin started trotting and the cart hit another bump. "Is it worth jostling your stock, Roman?" she called snidely.

"You're picking up bad manners from these ruffians, Neo. I don't like it." Roman tried to sound angry, but couldn't hide the laughter in his voice.

"Hey, who are the ruffians?" Scarlet asked. "The Huntsmen or the werewolves?"

"Yes."

"Says the guy selling perverted books."

Another bump.

"Roman!" Neo scolded. "Don't forget we have people still healing back here."

"Ah…yes, of course." Roman had the grace to sound sheepish as he slowed the cart down again. "Sorry about that."

Yang shrugged. "It's fine. I have the numbing stuff on, and it's almost better anyway." The wounds were mostly healed by this point, though it was becoming clear that it would be a long time before she could use her right arm as well as she used to. She looked at it, flexing it slightly.

Neo noticed the action and gently took her hand. "Do you need more salve on it?"

"Nah, I'm good," Yang replied. She was glad when Neo didn't move from her lap, and decided to risk drawing her closer. She smiled when the smaller girl snuggled shyly against her front.

Over the past few days, she had found her feelings for the young trader deepening. While she had certainly been interested initially, she was sensing something different in their interactions now. Their bold, flirtatious statements were tinged with shyness. There was an extra layer of tenderness in the touches shared between them that hadn't been there before. It made her a little nervous, but in a good way.

She knew that falling for a trader was a bad idea. Eventually, the Huntsmen would have to return to Vale, and Neo and Roman would continue traveling. Yang would probably see them maybe once a year, if that.

Still, that was a long way off, and Yang was the kind of person who lived in the present.

Neo yawned quietly, resting her head in the crook of Yang's neck. "You're really warm," she sighed.

Yang's heart skipped a bit as she nuzzled the top of Neo's head. "You can sleep, if you want."

"Hm. I may take you up on that." Neo could already feel a sense of drowsiness creeping in as Yang's heat surrounded her like the warmth of a hearth fire.

Scarlet watched the two from across the cart, a knowing smile on his face. He felt Sage's eyes on him and looked up, his gaze warming as he allowed his omega powers to activate. Immediately, his mind was flooded with the love of his mate.

The two had been mates for over three years, and had gotten together relatively soon after they realized their feelings. Since they were both omegas, they had recognized the mutual love between them rather quickly. It was interesting to watch their packmates and Huntsmen friends discover their feelings and come to terms with them at such a slow pace.

Sage leaned down to brush his lips against the bite on Scarlet's neck. Scarlet returned the favor by peppering several kisses across his mate's healed, but heavily-marred face. He knew that the Dust wounds would scar, but didn't care. Sage was always beautiful to him. All that mattered was that he wasn't in any pain.

The four sat in the wagon until around midnight, when Roman stopped the cart and passed the reins to Neo. Yang gladly moved to the front to sit next to her.

"We'll be in Obsidian in another day or so," Neo said as she urged Griffin on. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Nah." Yang waved her hand dismissively. "I've dealt with seeing my sister and best friend come back from the dead, becoming buddies with a bunch of werewolves, and getting savaged by one while fighting a horde of Grimm. A few vampires should be easy."

Neo made a sympathetic noise in her throat. "I remember when we heard that Blake was dead. We mourned for several days."

"Sorry," Yang said. "For all we knew at the time, she was. And we couldn't exactly tell anyone that she was possibly living as a werewolf."

"I understand." Neo looked up at Yang. "What was it like when you found out?"

Yang thought back to that full moon hunt, which felt like so long ago now, when she had first seen her sister's silver eyes on a wolfish face. "Ruby headbutted me," she said with a fond, slightly sad smile. "Even though it was her first time transforming, even though I was attacking Pyrrha at the time, she didn't bite or scratch me. That was part of what made me realize that she wasn't necessarily damned."

She looked at her hands. "Then, the next night, when we left Vale to kill her, I knew I couldn't do it. I saw her in her human form, and she wasn't any different from the Ruby I knew."

Neo gently touched her arm. "Even though she's your sister, it's amazing that you were able to get past what you thought you knew about werewolves." She returned her attention to the reins. "I was so confused on the night when Flynt and Neon saved us. I just couldn't believe that two werewolves had chased off those bandits, then left us alone. When Flynt came back with the money bag…" She shook her head.

"Must've been pretty weird," Yang laughed, leaning back against the wagon. "I wonder how hard it'll be swaying the people of Obsidian."

"Well, it can go either way," Neo speculated. "Either, they'll be so afraid of the vampires, they'll welcome anything that can fight them, or they'll be doubly suspicious of anything even remotely non-human."

Yang grimaced at the thought of things being twice as hard. "I think I'll take the first option." She looked at the road ahead. "I just hope that everyone will get to Obsidian…"

Neo scooted over and leaned up to peck Yang's cheek. "They'll be fine. If they could fight off that Grimm horde, they can handle three crazy werewolves."

Yang's expression softened, and she smiled gently at Neo. "Yeah, you're right." She hesitated, then leaned in, brushing her lips against the trader's, immediately tasting sweetness on the very tip of her tongue.

Neo melted against Yang, closing her eyes as she savored the warm feel of her lips, the slightly spicy taste…

"Neo! Eyes on the road!" Roman barked from inside the wagon.

The two girls sprang apart, both blushing furiously. Neo looked back at the road, biting her lip. After a moment, she glanced at Yang out of the corner of her eye. Upon seeing that the Huntress was trying very hard not to laugh, she couldn't help but start quietly giggling. This, of course, led to Yang letting out a loud snort, which led to both girls bursting into laughter.

A loud, exasperated groan sounded from the wagon. "Do you ladies need a chaperone?!"

….

The journey to Obsidian began the day after Corsac departed. The werewolves and Huntsmen packed their gear in the evening and began their trek through the woods. It was agreed that they would travel mostly at night, as leaving claw marks and scent markers was most easily done in wolf form.

It was an awkward affair initially. The tension Fennec felt in the presence of so many Huntsmen was nearly palpable. Pyrrha tried to stay near him to comfort him, but found that being close to an alpha only made him more nervous. In the end, she put Neon and Perry in charge of keeping an eye on him.

She was very aware of Jaune, whether he was walking behind everyone to make sure there were no Grimm approaching, or at the head of the Huntsmen, talking quietly to Ren or Nora. Occasionally, he would walk next to her, allowing his hand to brush against the fur of her shoulder. It was a small, but comforting gesture.

When they made camp, Ruby volunteered to lead some of the wolves on a quick hunt. Pyrrha agreed, making sure that Fennec went with them, largely because she knew he'd be uncomfortable surrounded by so many humans.

Once the hunting patrol was gone, she turned back into her human form and called Perry to her. "Any changes in his emotions?"

"A little," Perry told her. "He seems…disgusted with Neon and me."

Pyrrha tilted her head. "How so?"

"I'm not sure," Perry said. "It's like he feels betrayed for something we did."

"I see." Pyrrha nodded. "I'll talk to him about it in the morning. I know he doesn't want to transform into his Faunus form at night."

"No. Adam's pack is obsessed with their wolf forms. Not turning at night was considered a crime." Perry shuddered as he thought back. "I was badly punished the one time I forgot…"

Pyrrha touched his shoulder. "I'm going to be counting on you, Perry," she said gently. "You, Flynt, and Neon know what it was like under Adam, and I'll need your help getting our new packmates readjusted when they arrive."

Perry's eyes widened, but his back straightened proudly. "I won't let you down, Leader! I promise."

"I know you won't," Pyrrha replied, chuckling a little at the omega's enthusiasm. "Now, why don't you go rest with the others? The hunt will be back in a little while."

"Yes, Leader," Perry replied, bowing his head before walking off to find Neon and Flynt.

Pyrrha heard rustling behind her, and turned to see Jaune approaching, unfolding the map that Roman had given them. "Hey," he greeted. "I thought maybe you'd want to go over our path.

"Good idea." Pyrrha sat down on the ground with him and peered at the map. It had taken some time to understand the concept of maps, but Roman had taken her aside and explained it over the course of a few days while they were in Burgundy. Flynt, Neon, and Perry knew a little from their earlier tutoring from the Huntsmen, from back when they had planned on fleeing the Vale forest alone to find a new pack. It all seemed so long ago.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune tilted his head. "You okay?"

Pyrrha shook herself from her musings and smiled at Jaune. "Yes. Just thinking back a little."

Jaune nodded in understanding. "We've really come a long way, huh?"

"Absolutely. And it'll only get better." Pyrrha was sure of this. If they could defeat Adam, they could do anything!

"As long as we can get to Obsidian in one piece." Jaune spread out the map. "I think we should take a more roundabout path, going a bit wide of the towns instead of skirting them like we originally planned. Since Corsac and a bunch of other wolves will be following us, it would probably be best to not put them too close to humans."

"Good idea," Pyrrha said. "I've already decided to leave a small party behind to meet Corsac's group halfway and follow the markings to Obsidian."

"I think Ruby would be a good choice to lead that group," Jaune commented.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I'll also leave Weiss. Having two alphas will make things a bit more stable, considering the size of the pack." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "As for betas, I might leave Neon and Blake, since Sun and Flynt are in charge of making the markers."

"Is Blake a good idea, though?" Jaune wondered. "Considering her history with Adam's pack?"

"She said that some wolves were sympathetic while she was there, and I don't want to send only one beta," Pyrrha explained. "I'm debating on whether it would be better to send Neptune or Perry as the omega of the group."

"Wouldn't Perry be better, since he's familiar with Adam's wolves?"

"I'm not sure. Perry told me that Fennec doesn't seem to feel favorable toward him, Neon, or Flynt. I'll talk to Fennec in the morning, and see what he says. He's been very distant."

Jaune shrugged. "I mean, I can't blame him. He's suddenly in a new pack with completely different ideals. I don't think he knows how to think for himself. Perry was the same way at first."

"Yes." Pyrrha looked toward where Perry was, her heart warming. "I'm glad I was able to help him. He has so much more light in his eyes than he had when we first met him."

"It's hard to believe that, just two or so months ago, he was tied to a tree trying to bite Ren's hand off," Jaune mused. He folded the map. "Well, I'd better start making a copy of this for Ruby and Weiss, just in case the scent markers fade too much."

"The markers should remain noticeable to the betas," Pyrrha said.

"Still, nothing wrong with being careful." Jaune hesitated. "Uh, I was wondering…" His face turned red and he rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. "Would you mind if, uh…"

Pyrrha tilted her head, trying not to grin at how adorable her human looked in that moment. "What is it?"

Jaune coughed a little. "I mean, do you think… Could we, uh…" He met her gaze slowly. "Is it okay if I sleep next to you again tonight?" His cheeks darkened further at the bluntness of his question.

 _What are you doing?! You don't ask an unmarried woman something like that, even if you are interested in her!_ one part of his brain scolded.

 _Werewolves do things differently,_ another part of his brain protested. _You've already slept next to each other. There's nothing wrong with asking to do it again._

 _You're not a werewolf, though!_

Pyrrha blushed, suddenly finding it hard to meet Jaune's gaze without feeling her heart flutter in her chest. _Sweet Moon, you're acting like a lovestruck pup._ "I'd like that very much," she murmured.

The hunting patrol returned with some fresh rabbits, which were cooked over the fire. It was past midnight when the Huntsmen and pack settled in for the night.

After checking on the rest of the pack and giving Fennec a reassuring smile, she went over to where Jaune was setting up his sleeping gear. He was right at the edge of the Huntsmen, near the werewolves, for which she was grateful. She watched him lie down before scooting close. She had decided to remain in her human form this time, wanting to know what it was like falling asleep near him this way.

She blushed as he wrapped a snug arm around her middle and drew her close, allowing her to nestle her head in the crook of his neck. She snuggled up against him, liking the way her human body fit so neatly against his. She felt warm and safe, similar to how she felt when sleeping with the rest of her pack. However, there was a definite edge of excitement that was entirely unique to her closeness to Jaune.

Jaune sighed happily, closing his eyes as Pyrrha relaxed against him. Though he definitely appreciated her wolf form, he found himself loving the feeling of holding her in her more vulnerable human form. It felt almost like he was protecting her, though he knew that she was far stronger than he could ever be.

It was amazing how natural this felt. Then again, thinking back, a lot of things already felt natural when he was around Pyrrha: holding her hand as they walked through Burgundy, hugging her when she needed comfort, riding on her back that one time he tried running with the pack. And now, there was…whatever was happening now. His cheek tingled a little as he remembered her quick, chaste kiss.

Before, his romantic experience was limited to his onesided crush on Weiss when they were young teens. Now, however, he was really beginning to understand just how immature and shallow his feelings had been back then. Nothing about Weiss had ever made him feel this happy, this complete, this excited for whatever was going to happen next.

The annoying side of his brain reminded him to be careful. If and when his feelings for Pyrrha deepened, it would become harder and harder to resist certain temptations, and he could _not_ afford to turn into a werewolf!

 _Not now, anyway,_ he added before mentally shaking himself. _You're thinking too far ahead. Just enjoy the moment and be ready for tomorrow._ With these wise words in mind, he was finally able to find sleep.

Fennec slept on the edge of the pack's area, unsure of his place. He tensed when Neon and Perry lay down next to him, but didn't move away.

This new pack was so strange. Not only were there three alphas, but they treated the betas and omegas like equals. He had felt the small red and brown alpha's praise when he caught a rabbit during the hunt. No one ever praised him. It was so odd.

His gaze traveled to his leader, who was not in her wolf form, and his ears went back. His lips drew back in a confused half-snarl. Why was she approaching the yellow-haired human? Why was she acting like a female being courted in the spring? Didn't she know that a human like that could easily stab her in the back when she let her guard down?

In the end, he elected to remain awake and keep his beta powers focused on the human and his leader. If she was going to be naïve, he could at least be ready to warn her when one of the Huntsmen inevitably tried to kill her.

He had hoped that, with Adam's defeat, he would have a leader with a stable mind. Sadly, that didn't seem to be the case. Still, he had tolerated Adam's descent into obsession and madness, like the good beta he was raised to be. He could handle his new leader's fascination with her enemies, at least until this pack inevitably was destroyed by its own folly.

 _Such is the way of things for those who don't follow the old laws,_ he thought as he continued to faithfully watch his leader.

…

The cold air was like a fine blade on Tyrian's bare arms. He grinned at the sting, loving the gooseflesh that rose on his white and black skin. A long, lethal scorpion tail flicked casually at a Beowolf as it scampered by. His grin widened as the creature hurried its pace, yellow eyes shining with fear.

It was fun to just jump on the Grimm and kill them sometimes. Their almost-human shock in those moments was so amusing! It was like they didn't realize that Tyrian was so far above them, that they were mere pawns to the queen that they all served.

Tyrian, Watts, and Hazel were not pawns. Oh no. They were knights. Knights protecting their beautiful queen.

A Nevermore flew overhead, turned in the air, and landed a few feet away. It ruffled its feathers and fixed its yellow gaze on Tyrian's. _"Mistress hungers. Mistress needs food. Yes, yes. Sent me to help. Good help. Help master on hunt."_

Tyrian grinned as he stood up, his eyes flickering happily when the Nevermore flinched. _Good. They should all fear me._ "Let's go, then," he said aloud. "We certainly don't want to keep our lovely queen waiting."

The Nevermore bowed its head and turned around, offering its trembling back to the scorpion-tailed vampire, who giggled gleefully as he jumped on. _"Good flight. Quick hunt. Yes, yes."_

"It'd better be a good flight," Tyrian drawled as the Nevermore prepared to take off. _Hm. This one is rather respectful. Perhaps I won't kill it when we return._

Of course, if he was given a bumpy flight, or if the Nevermore couldn't assist in the finding of new prey in the town, well… Salem always said that culling the weak made them all stronger by extension. Tyrian was merely doing his part.

 **Dun dun DUN! Yeah, you knew that Mister Crazy-Giggle would pop up sooner or later, didn't you? Tyrian is a funny character for me. Part of me wants to give him a hug while the rest of me wants him in a box and far away from any other breathing individuals. (For those who want to know, I refer to Watts as Douche-Stache.)**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	40. Obsidian

**AWOO, EVERYONE! Man, I can't believe this story has forty chapters. Not counting some of the longer drafts I've written for my book, this is the longest fiction work I've done. I'm pretty proud! And I'm really grateful to everyone who has followed this fic for so long.**

 **Enjoy!**

That morning, the pack divided itself once again. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Neon, and Neptune were told to stay behind and backtrack in the direction of Vale, so that Corsac and Adam's former pack would have a proper escort to Obsidian. Pyrrha, Sun, Flynt, Fennec, Perry, and the Huntsmen would continue on their chosen path to meet up with Roman. Copies of the original map were made and studied.

"You can count on us, Pyrrha!" Ruby declared.

Weiss nodded in agreement. "We'll keep them in line, and try to soften them toward our goal by the time we catch up with you."

Pyrrha smiled warmly at them. "I know you'll do just fine. Just don't get too distracted," she added, a playful glint entering her eyes.

As expected, Weiss turned bright red while Ruby started giggling. "Us? Distracted? Come on, Pyrrha. It's like you barely know us!" the young alpha said, trying and failing to put on a straight face.

Weiss huffed loudly. "With Yang miles away, everyone suddenly wants to try being funny."

Flynt was sharing a long, slow kiss with Neon, gently reminding her to be careful. She snuggled against his front, tail swishing back and forth.

Sun was saying goodbye to Blake and Neptune. "Don't let them get the jump on you," he lectured. "And don't be afraid to run if you have to. And Neptune, take good care of Blake."

Neptune nodded. "I will."

Blake rolled her eyes. "I think I can take care of myself at this point."

"I just meant-" Sun's words were cut off by a pair of soft lips gently kissing his. He blinked, suddenly incapable of speaking.

"I know," Blake murmured as she drew back, her face flushing and her ears flicking bashfully. "Be careful, okay?"

"I, uh, yeah!" Sun stammered, a goofy grin quickly replacing his look of shock. "Definitely!"

Pyrrha hugged each of her packmates in turn before stepping back to let them say goodbye to the Huntsmen. She noticed Fennec standing apart from everyone, a blatantly stunned expression on his face. After a moment's consideration, she walked over to him. "Fennec?"

Fennec jumped, quickly standing at attention, only his flicking ears betraying his nervousness. "Yes, Leader?"

"Is there something you're confused about?" she asked, keeping her voice gentle. "I want you to be integrated into this pack. You can ask questions if you want."

"I…" Fennec looked at the group, shaking his head slowly. "I almost wish that I was an omega. It looks like these Huntsmen genuinely care for this pack." He looked toward Jaune. "Like the yellow-haired one actually likes you."

"That's because they do," Pyrrha said. "We have been taught to fear each other, but those teachings are wrong." She nodded at her friends. "Humans, Faunus, and werewolves all have the same potential for good or evil. Therefore, there's no reason why good humans, Faunus, and werewolves cannot work together and be friends."

"This goes against everything I know and believe in," Fennec said bluntly before quickly bowing his head. "My apologies for being so bold, Leader."

"Don't apologize," Pyrrha insisted. "You can say how you feel. I won't hurt you the way Adam did."

Fennec's ears flattened. "Master Adam took my brother and me in when we were new whelps. He killed a Huntsman who was tracking us."

"I see." Pyrrha took a breath, trying to rein in her emotions. She couldn't simply talk down about a person who had been this man's reason for existence for so long. This would take time and delicacy. For the time being, she changed the subject. "Perry told me that there was some tension between you and him. Why is that?"

Fennec glanced toward Perry, Flynt, and Neon. "They're traitors. They left Master Adam for you, even though you hadn't won them."

Pyrrha tilted her head. "And Blake? Do you think she's a traitor as well?"

At the mention of Blake, Fennec's ears sank further, until they were pressed against his skull. "No. She…She was never truly of the pack." He was looking carefully at the ground.

 _Even he can't defend Adam's actions regarding Blake,_ Pyrrha noted. "I know that this must be overwhelming for you, and I want to help you adjust." She touched his shoulder, hating the way he flinched in response. "You don't need to be afraid of me or anyone else here, wolves or Huntsmen."

Fennec looked cautiously at his new leader. She seemed to be sincere. Then again, there were times when Adam had appeared to be sincerely kind, only to severely punish him or Corsac seconds later. Unable to come up with anything to say, he elected to remain silent.

Pyrrha internally sighed. _Give him space for now. You have plenty of time to work on him._ "I'll let you know when we leave, okay?" She moved away from him and went back to her friends.

Jaune was in the midst of hugging Ruby. "You keep those new wolves in line," he murmured, ruffling her hair gently.

Ruby smiled, snuggling against her friend's front. "I will."

"And you keep Ruby in line, okay Weiss?" Jaune added with a wink.

"Hey!" Ruby said, stepping back and putting her hands on her hip. A pout decorated her features.

Weiss laughed softly as she hugged Jaune. "I will. Don't pout, Ruby. It's not proper."

"Nyuh," Ruby said, sticking her tongue out.

"Charming," Weiss muttered dryly.

Pyrrha cleared her throat as she approached. "I think it's time to part ways. Good luck, Ruby. Good luck, everyone. We'll meet in Obsidian by the end of the month, hopefully sooner. Be careful in the meantime. If you think you might be in danger from these new wolves, do not hesitate to flee. Understand?"

Ruby's patrol all nodded.

"Good." Pyrrha smiled. "Until next time." She watched as more members of her pack walked off into the woods, and hoped desperately that they would all reunite unscathed.

….

The final distance to Obsidian was along a path across a wide, barren field. Roman's cart left the comfort of the forest behind, immediately entering what felt like another world. Griffin tossed his head and whinnied nervously as he continued forward, ears going flat against his head.

Roman tightened his grip on the reins while his passengers elected to come out of the cart and walk alongside it. Yang kept her good arm wrapped snugly around Neo's shoulders, and Sage did the same for Scarlet.

The smell of burning, both old and recent, stung their nostrils. The grass and dirt had streaks of black and gray, and was easily rustled by the howling wind. In the distance, to the north of the approaching town, sat a great mountain. Snow touched the peaks, but faded into brown further down.

As they drew closer, they became aware that Obsidian itself looked like a ghost town. Half-destroyed houses, smoke, and the smell of blood made them all want to turn back. Still, they pressed forward.

They reached the entrance and Scarlet and Sage both stiffened, their noses twitching. Before they could voice a warning, however, a loud click caused everyone to freeze.

"Who are you?" a female voice called from behind one of the buildings.

"Roman Torchwick, world-renowned trader," Roman greeted smoothly. "I come bearing supplies and good news. May we enter your town?"

There was a pause before a young woman emerged from her hiding spot. A loaded crossbow was in her arms. She glared at each person with suspicious olive-colored eyes. "Depends on the supplies, and the news."

"We have several food items," Neo said. "And healing supplies." She noticed the girl brighten considerably at the mention of healing items.

"As for the news," Yang said. "We have a band of Huntsmen and other fighters following us. They should be here in a month or so." _Hopefully sooner. Damn that Adam…_

The girl let out a bitter laugh. "By that time, our town will probably be nothing but a bloody hole in the ground. But, we'll take what we can get." She lowered her bow. "Come on in. Name's Nebula. Nice to meet you."

They walked into the town, looking at the barren, gray nature of everything around them. It was almost as if most of the color had been sucked out of everything. Even Nebula's vibrant, indigo-colored hair seemed duller than it should have been. People peeked curiously out of their houses. Others patrolled the streets with weapons in hand.

"Over there is what used to be the general store," Nebula said. "And that's what's left of the stable. The vampires made off with most of our horses, so yours should have plenty of food. As long as the vampires don't take him too."

"Over my dead body," Roman growled.

"I'm sure the vampires would love that," Neo muttered.

Yang moved to the front of the group, realizing belatedly that she was the only representative for the Huntsmen at the moment. "So, tell me about this vampire problem. How many are there? How powerful are they? How many Grimm do they control, uh, if they do control Grimm, that is?"

"They do," Nebula affirmed. "There are four overall: one leader and three lower underlings. As for Grimm…how does 'a crap ton' sound?"

"Perfect!" Yang said with a confident grin. "I missed punching out some skulls."

Nebula gave her arm a dubious look. "Looks like you got on the wrong end of some claws."

"Yeah. They're Ursa scratches. Thankfully, I didn't lose the arm," Yang replied, easily lying about the source of her injuries. "My friends over there got it pretty bad. A bite to the throat after being downed by a Boarbatusk, and a face full of badly-aimed fire Dust."

"Damn," Nebula murmured. "Was this all during one battle?"

Yang nodded. "There was a Grimm attack on Burgundy a while back. My friends and I are working as bodyguards for Roman here, and happened to be in the area. After the attack, my friends went off to track down the stragglers. I kinda had to recover."

Nebula nodded. "Well, makes sense as to why you'd come out here. I guess you and your friends will be expecting a good amount of silver if you manage to solve our bloodsucker problem."

Yang faintly remembered that Obsidian was known for the silver mines located at the foot of the mountain that guarded their northern border. "Well, I'm not in charge of the Huntsmen. Once our leaders get here, we'll be able to negotiate. Who's in charge here?"

"Me," Nebula replied. "Our Elders have all been killed by those damned vampires, so the Huntsmen who are still alive are running things now." She shook her head. "It'll take forever to rebuild this town, even if we can kill those bastards."

She led them toward the center of town, where a young man was walking from house to house, checking inside and speaking to the inhabitants. "Hey, Brawnz! We have some newcomers. They have supplies."

The man looked up and grinned at Roman. "You're either really brave or really dumb to come up here, but I won't complain."

"I'm wondering which one I am, myself," Roman grumbled, glancing over his shoulder at his sure-to-dwindle stock.

Neo walked over and touched his leg, smiling up at him. "Don't worry, Roman. Most of our money comes from the books, anyway."

A shriek overhead caused them all to look up. A lone Nevermore was circling overhead. Nebula cursed quietly, pointing her crossbow and shooting at it. The Grimm screeched and wheeled off toward the mountain.

"Scouts," Nebula explained. "Those vampires have basically claimed this area already."

"If I may inquire, why don't you all run?" Roman wondered.

"They'd just chase us down," Nebula replied. "The ones who left were only able to do so because there are still people here for the vampires to hunt. Besides, where would we go? You've been through the towns. Aren't they all overcrowded now?"

Roman nodded slowly as he got down from the wagon. "They were… I see your point."

He waited for Nebula and Brawnz to start rummaging through the supplies before taking Neo aside. "Neo, I'm starting to wonder if we're in over our heads."

Neo rolled her eyes. "Please. We've been in over our heads for weeks now. I think we both knew that ordinary trading wouldn't be in our future when we decided to help out our friends."

Roman sighed. "I know, I know… I just hate this uncertainty. We'll either come out on top at the end of this, or end up broke or dead. Or broke _and_ dead…"

"All of the best ventures require some risk," Neo said with a grin. "Isn't that what you said when those five black market women took you to that bar with the pole-"

"Okay, Neo! You made your point!" Roman said loudly, quickly covering his giggling partner's mouth.

Scarlet, who was standing nearby, pouted. "Aw, how come we never get to hear the good stories?"

….

The Nevermore's wings pumped desperately at the air. It had to get to the Mistress quickly. If it didn't tell her this new information immediately, it shuddered to imagine what she would do to it.

If she was feeling particularly cruel, she'd likely set the scorpion-tailed master on it. The scorpion-tailed master was even scarier than the Mistress herself.

The Nevermore entered the cavern that housed the Mistress, letting out a quiet caw to announce his presence.

After a moment, a low, feminine voice murmured: "Come in, servant."

Trembling, the Nevermore approached, bowing its head as the Mistress turned her blood-red gaze in its direction. _"Have news, Mistress. Yes, yes."_

"Speak," the Mistress replied calmly.

" _Flew over town. New people in town. Strange people."_

"Strange, how? Get to the point." The Mistress was starting to sound impatient. She was very dangerous when impatient.

The Nevermore shivered. _"Saw two not like others. Smelled like us."_

The Mistress's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward. "Did they look like the masters, or did they appear as humans?"

The Nevermore barely resisted the urge to step back. _"Humans, Mistress. Yes, yes."_

The Mistress let out a low, quiet hiss. "Werewolves…" She folded her hands and closed her eyes. "Thank you, servant. You may leave."

Relieved, the Nevermore scrambled out the exit to the cavern, barely dodging the brawny master on the way out. It took to the sky again, relieved that it had survived its encounter with the Mistress, but worried that her apparent anger would eventually find its way back to her servants.

For now, it would just wait and watch, as it was supposed to do.

 **Have I mentioned how much I love writing Roman? Because I absolutely love writing Roman. He is a treasure who was taken from us far too soon.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	41. Familiar Faces

**Awoo. Yes, yes. A fine and dandy awoo to you lovely people. (I don't know what I'm doing. I just thought I'd mix up my usual AWOO MUTHAFUCKAS.) This chapter is gonna be a bit of a gut-punch. Enjoy!**

During the first day of being temporary leader of half of Pyrrha's pack, Ruby conferred with the others on what to do. Did they wait for Corsac and the others to find them, or did they go back in the direction of Vale to meet them halfway? Both plans had pros and cons, of course.

If they waited, they would be able to build up their strength a bit more and patrol the area, making a suitable base where Corsac's group could rest when they first arrived. On the other hand, it also meant that a large group of confused, human-hating werewolves led by a submissive beta would be unsupervised for a longer amount of time.

If they went toward Vale, they could give Adam's wolves more guidance and keep the humans safe. On the other hand, it meant venturing closer to Vale and risking discovery by the Huntsmen who were probably now patrolling the forests to the south as well as the north.

In the end, it was decided by a majority vote that there would be a greater risk in leaving Corsac's group unsupervised for very long, and the small pack headed in the direction of Vale.

At one point, there was a disagreement between the two alphas of the group concerning whether or not they would use their alpha stares on Adam's wolves if they got out of line.

"They've been forced against their will for years," Ruby pointed out. "It would be cruel to keep doing it. We're trying to prove that we're better than Adam!"

"Yes, but it's what they're used to," Weiss argued. "Without it, they might go rogue."

"But we can't take away their free will!"

"They probably don't have any free will left at this point."

"So, we should try to help them."

"It's too big of a risk. What if they wander and attack someone?"

In the end, Blake stepped in. "You might need to use the stares to keep them in line initially. It's like when someone is given a powerful herb for healing. They have to be slowly weaned off of it afterward, otherwise they keep craving it. Over time, you'll need to use it less and less as they learn to think for themselves again."

Ruby glanced at her two friends before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Oh, okay. I'll use it a little. It just doesn't feel right."

"You've always been softhearted," Weiss said, though not unkindly. "I still don't like the idea of the alpha stare. However, it will be useful in this scenario."

"I guess…" Ruby murmured, still unsure.

"Would it make you feel better if I handled using the stare myself?" Weiss asked.

"No. We'll both do it. We don't want either of us to overuse it" Ruby quickly pecked Weiss's cheek. "Thanks, though."

It was a week before the betas first sensed Corsac's group. This confused Blake greatly. As she had explained during the day, their original location had been a few days' worth of travel to Burgundy, which was about a week's travel from Vale. If both groups were going toward each other, they should have met up before this point.

Neon also sensed something wrong as she sniffed the air and expanded her beta powers to their fullest potential. There were far, far fewer werewolves than she had expected. Adam's pack was huge, but she could only detect a half-dozen wolves in all.

That could be addressed later, however, as the betas sensed something new that caused the entire pack to burst into a run: two humans. Corsac's group was being tracked. The moon overhead was full and bright. Vale was expanding its full moon hunts into the southern forest after all.

They fell into a battle formation with Ruby and Weiss leading the way, Neon and Blake flanking, and Neptune acting as a rear guard. The humans were getting closer. The pack had to get there first, or someone would almost certainly die.

As they drew closer, Blake let out a distressed yip. She recognized these two humans. They were Taiyang and Qrow!

The pack burst through the trees, nearly running into Corsac and a dark red wolf in the process. Both of them were panting and looking nervously over their shoulders.

Neptune took one look at the six wolves and knew why they hadn't confronted the two Huntsmen yet: They were confused and afraid. Without Adam to lead them, they had no idea what to do. They were second-guessing every decision, and doubted their ability to go against what felt like two very capable Huntsmen who likely had Dust at their disposal. They were starved, scared, and desperate for leadership.

Before they could calm the panicked werewolves, the bushes rustled, signaling the approach of the two Huntsmen. Ruby and Weiss immediately moved to stand in front of the pack. Weiss barked an order over her shoulder for the others to run, while Ruby stared at the bushes, eyes wide, fur bristling as Blake communicated to her exactly who these Huntsmen were.

She waited, ready for the slightest movement. Then, just as the first figure stepped out of the trees, she jumped forward, headbutting it. Her head hit leather armor, and her heart sank. _Dad._

Weiss, meanwhile, was circling Qrow, who was brandishing his scythe with a grim expression on his face. His eyes, free of their usual drunken haze, were narrow with pure hatred. He took a swing at Weiss, who jumped back, blocking with a swipe of one large paw.

Taiyang recovered quickly from Ruby's surprise attack and clenched a gauntlet-covered fist, punching her square in the chest. Ruby gasped, falling to the ground. A boot came down on the back of her neck and she quickly shook her head, causing Taiyang to trip.

"Damn dog!" the brawler cursed, stumbling backward before quickly regaining his footing. He reached into his pocket.

Ruby's eyes widened. He was going for a Dust vial. Desperate, she swiped at his arm, leaving four long gashes. Tears blurred her vision and she whimpered. _I'm sorry!_

Weiss yelped as the blade of Qrow's scythe cut into her shoulder. She managed to turn her head and bite down on the handle beneath the blade, wrenching it from the human's hands and throwing it to the side. She stumbled over, placing one paw over the weapon and growling.

Taiyang groaned. "I told you that thing was too flashy."

"Aw, shut up!" Qrow called back, drawing a short sword. "These wolves are more fun than the ones we were chasing, huh?"

Taiyang frowned as he eyed his opponent. The wolf was whining softly, even though it didn't look badly injured. And it wasn't lunging forward. It was like it didn't want to attack. "I got the impression that they aren't even trying." He tried punching the brown werewolf again, glaring as it darted out of the way, moving backward a few more paces. Its silver eyes remained fixed on him.

 _Silver eyes._ All at once, Taiyang felt the strength leave his body. He swayed where he stood, barely keeping from falling over. He grabbed a tree for support. Even then, the wolf didn't attack.

"Ruby," he breathed.

Qrow froze at Taiyang's whisper, not taking his eyes off of his white-furred opponent. _White fur. Now that I think of it, I only saw one other white wolf before._ "Princess?"

Weiss immediately relaxed, though not completely, flicking an ear and huffing.

Tears were streaming down Taiyang's cheeks. He had given up hope of seeing Yang ever again. She had gone off with the hunting party after Weiss, and hadn't returned after the month Jacques had given them. The Council of Elders had declared all of the missing Huntsmen to be fugitives, and that they were to be considered dead to the people of Vale, because they would be killed on sight if they ever returned.

Now, here was his supposedly-dead youngest daughter, staring at him through the cursed eyes of a beast. Would the Maidens never show him any mercy? Was he destined to endure tragedy after tragedy?

He drew a dagger from his belt. "Don't worry, sweetie," he whispered. "I'll do it quickly. You were such a good person, and an amazing Huntress. The Maidens will accept you, even now. I'll pray every day for the rest of my life if I have to."

Ruby's heart sank. Of course her father thought she was damned! And of course he was going to try to kill her. She took a step back, snarling a warning. To her right, she could see Weiss growing tense again.

Qrow was also regaining some of his sense, and was slowly reaching toward his pocket.

Weiss saw the movement and leaped forward, shoving him to the ground and pinning him on his back. She opened her jaws over his throat and kept them there, making her threat clear.

Ruby stared up at her father. His hand was shaking, but his mouth was set in a firm line. His eyes were on hers. She realized that there was one way out of this, a way that wouldn't involve attacking him again.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on her father's blue eyes and activated the alpha stare.

Taiyang froze, his face going slack, his eyes widening as he tried to blink.

Tears created dark trails through Ruby's brown fur, but she refused to look away. _Go home,_ she thought. _Drop your dagger, and go home._

Taiyang's fingers clenched.

 _Drop it!_

The dagger fell to the ground.

 _Now, go home._

Taiyang hesitated, trying and failing to resist the will being pressed upon him. Then, slowly, jerkily, he stepped back and walked into the trees.

"Tai, what are you doing?!" Qrow shouted.

Weiss withdrew her jaws and backed away from Qrow, growling quietly.

Qrow looked between the two, then started to turn away. Just as he reached the trees, however, he spun around. His hand went into his pocket and he turned in the direction of Ruby.

Weiss bounded forward, her head hitting Qrow square in the chest. The Dust vial shattered in his hand. He landed in the dirt with a thud. An instant later, Weiss threw back her head and screamed as the worst pain she had ever experienced started spreading across her face. The Dust had hit her! It was in her eye!

She stumbled to the side, clawing desperately at her cheek, her right eye wide and wild with pain.

Ruby rushed forward and nudged Weiss toward where the others had gone. Neptune had the supplies. Weiss just had to get to Neptune!

Qrow was starting to get up. Gritting her fangs, Ruby made a fist with her large paw and hit her uncle as hard as she could. The back of his head hit a tree. His eyes rolled back and he slumped to the ground, looking strangely like he would after a night at the bar.

Ruby could only spare a short look at her uncle, her ears flat, her heart sinking with regret. Then, blinking away tears, she turned away from him and rushed after Weiss.

Thankfully, Blake had kept her beta powers activated and had rushed back at the first sign of trouble, taking the supply bag and leaving Neon and Neptune to keep herding Corsac's group away.

She was now fumbling a bit with the water bottle, pouring the water and wine over Weiss's face as she whimpered and trembled. The anti-Dust cream came next. Blake ended up using the entire container, rubbing it firmly onto her friend's face.

Ruby approached, her ears low, her tail drooping. She whined questioningly.

Weiss was still shaking, but the burning pain was gone. Her face still hurt terribly, and there was a horrible, deep sense of agony in her eye socket. It was almost as if her eye had gone numb while the area around it hurt worse than anything. Still, she was alive. She allowed Ruby and Blake to support her as they walked through the trees and toward their pack.

The group had stopped to wait for them. Both Neon and Neptune let out small gasps when they saw Weiss's injury. They couldn't see her eye beneath the matted cream and blood. Neon quickly started sniffing around for a special moss that the wolves would sometimes use to stop bleeding. Once she found some, she chewed it into a pulp and pressed it to the wound. She found herself wishing that their Huntsmen were with them. Their smaller hands would be useful in this situation. _Why did this have to happen on a full moon?!_

Though Ruby wanted nothing more than to remain at Weiss's side all night, she reminded herself of her responsibility and approached Corsac. The tan beta was trembling. He was expecting to be punished. Why was he expecting to be punished?

Ruby shook her head and gently licked his forehead. He shuddered, lowering his head. She moved to each of the other five wolves, licking each of them before ordering Neptune to calm them down.

In the meantime, she sat down near Blake and stared into the trees. Blake was using her beta powers, and could tell that Qrow had regained consciousness and left. Ruby was glad of that, though she found herself filled with conflicting feelings that she had never felt before.

Against her better judgment, she found herself hating both her father and her uncle in that moment. Taiyang had tried to kill her, and Qrow had almost killed Weiss. They had recognized both Ruby and Weiss, and still tried killing them!

 _Just a few months ago, you would have done the same thing,_ she told herself. _They thought they were saving both of you._

Still, as she listened to Weiss's pained whimpers and looked at the new, terrified wolves who were now in her charge, she couldn't help but wonder if their quest was truly hopeless. If her own father couldn't see the humanity that she still possessed, how could she expect any other human in Vale to?

These troubled thoughts stayed with her as the pack continued to put as much distance between themselves and Vale as they could. Eventually, they collapsed in a clearing and fell asleep, Neon barely having the presence of mind to remain awake and keep watch.

The werewolves awoke the next morning to a choked scream. Everyone jumped up immediately, looking for danger. It was Ruby who first realized what was happening.

Weiss was kneeling by a nearby stream, blood and water streaming down her face. One small, white hand was probing at her flesh.

"Weiss, stop that!" Ruby gasped, rushing over. "You're bleeding again. You need to-" She stopped suddenly as her best friend turned around, revealing the reason for her horrified cry.

The entire left side of Weiss's face was scarred. The Dust had left deep, ugly creases in her perfect skin. Worst of all, however, was the bloody hole that had once held a mist-colored eye.

Weiss's lip trembled as Ruby helped her to the camp and started applying more moss. "I can't see, Ruby…" she gasped. "I tried washing the cream off. I can't see from this eye, Ruby. I can't…"

"I know, Weiss," Ruby cooed softly. "I know." She pressed the moss to the bleeding hole, praying that it would stop. Thankfully, she had noticed over the past few weeks that werewolves seemed to heal very quickly. Something like this would probably be fatal for a human, but she could already feel the blood ebbing a little.

Blake walked over. "Let me," she murmured. "You need to talk to them."

Ruby nodded, brushing her lips quickly against Weiss's uninjured cheek before approaching the six new werewolves. Besides Corsac, there was freckled girl with red hair and weirdly-shifting skin, a ginger-haired deer Faunus with tiny antlers on her head, an older man who was flexing his long claws, a bearded man with prominent horns on his forehead, and a twitchy coyote Faunus who looked to be about Ruby's age.

"Hey," she said, making her voice quiet to keep from startling them. "My name is Ruby. I'm second in command to Leader Pyrrha." She had already decided that naming her rank would probably be a good idea. "I already know Corsac. What are your names?"

The red-haired girl introduced herself as Ilia, the antlered girl was simply Deery, the man with the claws was Tukson, the bearded man was named Ferron, and the nervous coyote was Sandy.

"It's good to meet all of you," Ruby said. "Corsac, have you explained anything to them yet?"

Corsac nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. "Yes, ma'am… That, uh… That's why there are so few of us."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, keeping her tone gentle.

Corsac shivered anyway. "I'm sorry. I thought that Leader Pyrrha wanted it known that she seeks an alliance with the humans. Most of the pack has chosen to ally itself with Cinder, though." He bit his lip. "They tried to imprison us and make me tell them where Leader Pyrrha was. We barely got away, then those two Huntsmen came after us, and…" His tail bristled and he shook his head. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

Ruby's blood turned cold at this news. Cinder had taken Adam's pack. She was all-powerful in the forest now, and clearly still against Pyrrha. Between that and the obvious increase to the werewolf hunts by Vale, peace would be nearly impossible. _We'll have to be extra careful to make sure none of Cinder's wolves follow us._ She remembered that Sun and Flynt would be marking a clear trail to Obsidian, and her heart sank.

"You did a good job," she said aloud, pushing her worries aside for the time being. Corsac gaped at her, and she smiled in response. "You got five werewolves. That's more than we had before. We're going to go to Obsidian, meet up with Pyrrha, and see what's next. I'm sure your brother will be glad to see you."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Corsac muttered, relaxing a little at the mention of Fennec. "Glad to help, ma'am."

"Why would we want to ally ourselves with the humans?" Deery asked, her voice trembling, as if she wasn't sure if she was allowed to speak out.

"Because there's no reason for humans, Faunus, and werewolves to hate each other," Ruby replied. "It's just that most of them don't realize that. If we can all become friends, we can focus on fighting the Grimm and help each other in the future."

"You saw that anti-Dust cream, right?" Neon piped up. "A human gave us that. It's saved three wolves in our pack now."

Corsac glared at Neon, clearly still remembering that she had chosen to leave Adam while he was still the Leader, but didn't say anything. The others were looking at Weiss's healing face in wonder.

"Wait, she was hit with Dust?" Tukson gasped. "And you healed it?" He shook his head. "By the Moon, I'd ally with some humans just to get some of that stuff."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Ruby said. "Now, let's get some more rest. We need to put more distance between us and Vale, but there's no point in walking till we collapse. We have some dried meat in our bags if you're hungry. Help yourselves."

Leaving the new wolves to themselves for the time being, she approached Blake and Weiss. "How's the wound?"

"Better," Blake replied. "It's gonna scar pretty badly, though."

Weiss turned away from Ruby, trying to hide the left side of her face.

"Hey." Ruby kneeled in front of her. "Don't do that. You're still the most beautiful werewolf in the world. Got it?" She turned Weiss's face toward her again. "Uncle Qrow always said that scars add character." She winced even as she spoke, remembering that her uncle was the one who had done this.

Weiss managed a shaky smile. "I hope you know that I'll be berating him very severely once we return to Vale."

Ruby giggled, wiping some stray tears from her eyes. "I think you deserve that. Just make sure he's not drunk, or he'll just fall asleep."

Weiss started to laugh, then winced in pain, bringing a hand to her moss-covered eye socket. She felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder, and drew comfort from the familiar warmth. Once the pain subsided a little, she looked at her beloved best friend again. It was easy to see the lingering sadness and doubt in those silver eyes. "Are you okay?" she whispered. "I know that fighting your father must have hurt."

"It did," Ruby said before hesitantly admitting her thoughts from the previous night: "I almost started hating them for what happened."

"Don't," Weiss replied firmly. "Remember, we set out to kill you when you were first turned. If you can forgive us, you can forgive them. I'm willing to forgive Qrow after I yell at him a bit."

Ruby nodded, then forced a grin. "You know, if we get Winter on our side, maybe you can get her to yell at him."

"Wouldn't that be too cruel?"

"Nah. He can handle it."

The two laughed softly for a few minutes, joking lightly in an attempt to ignore the pain. Though, the dark humor only served to make them aware of Yang's absence.

They exchanged a look that said all that needed to be said: They needed to be back with their friends. Nothing would feel right until the pack and the Huntsmen were all together again.

So, after another hour, Ruby rounded up her temporary pack. "Okay, everyone. It's time to go to Obsidian."

 **Yeah, I felt that things were starting to go a little too easily for our heroes. We can't have them getting too used to that, can we? I was going to have Taiyang and Qrow let them go, but had to remind myself that they still hate werewolves every bit as much as (or more than) our main Huntsmen did at the beginning, and are wholly convinced that werewolves are damned. And they're dealing with the fact that Yang is banished on account of going after Weiss, on top of everything else. Next week, we'll look back in on Pyrrha's group and the people in Obsidian.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	42. The Tolling of the Bell

**Well, would you looky here. I'm giving you an early awoo. That's partially because I'm ACTUALLY getting caught up on this freaking backlog and partially because I'm going out of town and want to make sure I get this thing posted in case I'm busy all day.**

 **Enjoy!**

Judging by the map and the speed of the Huntsmen, Jaune estimated that they would reach Obsidian in maybe a week. The werewolves, traveling at night, would probably be able to close that distance in half the time, but Pyrrha was adamant about not dividing their group any further.

They traveled mostly during the late afternoon and most of the night, similar to how they had traveled while tracking Adam. During the day, they discussed their plans. During the night, they would focus on covering as much distance as possible and hunting.

Pyrrha made sure to talk to Fennec every day, asking him about his years with Adam's pack, his relationship with his brother, his favorite hunting methods, and other subjects that would hopefully make him more comfortable. Over time, she noticed that he trembled less and less when she approached, and became more willing to give longer answers to her questions and even offer his opinion from time to time.

A strange camaraderie was also developing between the beta wolf and Fox, of all people. Ironically, Fox's more reserved and cautious attitude made more sense to Fennec than the open, welcoming attempts at conversation that the other Huntsmen had offered, making him more comfortable with this human than any of the others.

They weren't friends, exactly, but they seemed willing to be near each other, feeling similarly confused by the sheer oddity of their situation.

The group stopped frequently during the day to refill their water skins. The sun was hot, and the air was thick. It was amazing how quickly time had passed. Spring had ended almost without anyone noticing it. The weeks in Burgundy followed by the time tracking Adam and splitting up the pack all added up to it already being mid-summer.

It would be near the end of the month by the time they got to Obsidian, and a few days into the third month of summer by the time Ruby's group caught up to them. It was far too long a time to be divided, as far as anyone was concerned.

Flynt especially was feeling the absence of his mate. "I know she can take care of herself," he told Sun as the two went off to mark the trail, as they were supposed to do every few hours. "I just feel better being there to protect her, you know?"

"I get what you mean," Sun replied. "I'm worried about Blake being near Adam's old wolves. And this is the first time I haven't been around to keep Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage in line. I hope they're all doing okay."

"As omegas go, Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage have good heads on their shoulders," Flynt said. "As for Blake, I have no doubt that she can handle herself." He smiled a little at the monkey Faunus. "You really care for her, don't you?"

"I, well, yeah," Sun muttered, his face flushing. "She's just so brave, smart, pretty…" He trailed off with a laugh. "Great. I'm acting more like a lovesick pup than our leader."

"You noticed that too, huh?" Flynt asked. "She and Jaune have gotten pretty close."

"It'll be interesting to see what happens, since we're not allowed to turn any of the humans or Faunus," Sun pointed out. "I'm glad the person I'm interested in is already a werewolf."

"Do you think you'll ask her to be your mate next spring?" Flynt wondered.

"Uh… I don't know." Sun shrugged. "It depends on how comfortable she is with me by that point. I know she's still dealing with what Adam tried to do. I don't want to push anything."

"It's probably better to be cautious," Flynt agreed. "Whenever it happens, I think you two will be good together."

"Thanks." Sun grinned brightly. "Well, let's get back to work. These trees won't mark themselves."

Back at camp, the werewolves and Huntsmen were relaxing in preparation for the next few miles they'd have to walk. The two groups were mingling a lot more than they had in the beginning, with Perry striking up an easy friendship with Velvet, Fennec being somewhat willing to sit near Fox, and Pyrrha sharing stories with Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

"And then, she ran through the fence," Jaune was saying, his cheeks pink with laughter. "Literally _through_ the fence!"

"I did not!" Nora protested, folding her arms.

"Nora, I was pulling splinters from you for hours," Ren said flatly. "You ran through the fence."

"And that was the last time we ever let Nora drink coffee," Jaune concluded.

"They're exaggerating," Nora muttered to Pyrrha.

"We're really not."

Pyrrha laughed softly. "Well, that's not nearly as bad as the time Mercury ate some purple berries when we were pups."

"Purple berries?" Jaune frowned. "Wait, aren't those the ones that make you hallucinate?"

"Yes, they are," Pyrrha chuckled. "He was running through the trees, convinced that he had seen a deer made of pure moonlight. He was determined to catch it, so that he'd gain the power to transform during the day. He ended up falling into a ditch."

"Did he see the deer after that?" Jaune asked.

"No, but he did see a few rainbow groundhogs."

Nora giggled. "I kinda want to try those berries now."

"No, Nora," Ren said firmly.

"Aw…" Nora pouted. "You're no fun."

"Too bad. You're stuck with me," Ren replied, his voice taking on a tender undertone as he leaned in to softly kiss Nora's cheek. Of course, this caused her to become silent and her cheeks to turn bright red.

Jaune grinned as he watched the pair. "I've said this already, but it's about time you two got together."

Nora hid her blushing face against Ren's shoulder. Ren smiled fondly. "I couldn't agree more, Jaune."

After talking for a little while longer, Ren and Nora walked off together, allowing Jaune and Pyrrha to look at the map.

"Judging by where we ran and for how long, I'd say we're around here." Jaune made a mark on the map. "So, we covered a lot of ground," he said, pointing at the previous mark. "Maybe we'll get there before Roman, depending on how long he stops in the smaller towns."

"Maybe we can surprise him," Pyrrha suggested. "Jump out of the bushes, perhaps? You humans like pranks, right?"

"Tempting, but I wouldn't want to spook his horse," Jaune said.

"True." Pyrrha looked at the map. "So, if we go at the same pace, should we end up around here?" She touched another part of the map, allowing her fingertips to brush Jaune's wrist as she did so. She noticed the slight shiver that went through him, and smiled. These shivers were nothing like the trembles of fear she sometimes still saw in Fennec. These were something else altogether.

"Just about," Jaune said, feeling his pulse increase at the small, obviously-intentional touch to his wrist. "We want to stay away from any human towns, but we still shouldn't go too far out of our way." Feeling bold, he took her hand and guided her pointing finger a few millimeters downward. "We should aim to reach this spot here."

Pyrrha's cheeks warmed. "Well, you are the map expert. I defer to your judgment." Smoothly, she scooted over so that she was sitting right next to Jaune, lightly clasping his hand.

Jaune smiled at her, allowing their fingers to entwine. "So, any more stories about Cinder's pack?"

"Mercury eating those berries is probably the funniest one I have," Pyrrha admitted. "What about you? You've told me a little about your family, but I'd like to know more. Especially about your sisters."

"Well," Jaune began. "My older sisters are all Huntresses. Katie, who's twelve, is just starting her training. Then, there are my two youngest sisters. They're all pretty great. My older sisters like to mess with me a lot, of course."

"I imagine that's part of being an older sibling."

"It definitely is." Jaune thought back with a nostalgic smile. "I remember one time when Sapphire convinced me that I needed to sleep hanging upside down from the head of my bed in order to be safe from vampires."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Why upside down?"

"Because vampires like bats, and bats hang upside down, and they'd think I was a bat if I slept like that," Jaune said, glancing to the side. "When I was little, it made perfect sense."

Pyrrha laughed. "How long did it take you to figure out the truth?"

"One night," Jaune replied. "I fell on my head after a few hours. Mom was not happy."

The two continued to talk until sunset, when Flynt and Sun got back. Pyrrha reluctantly got up to lead the night's hunt. Jaune also started gathering his stuff.

"I'd better see if we can catch something," he said. "If you werewolves keep spoiling us, we'll lose our edge."

"We can't have that, can we?" Pyrrha kissed his cheek before walking toward her pack. She glanced over her shoulder long enough to enjoy the adorably flustered expression on her human's face. This was never going to get old.

Jaune blushed at the quick touch to his cheek. Pyrrha had taken to kissing him on the cheek a few times a day. She always did it swiftly, before he could really react. That was probably a good thing, as the temptation to kiss her fully was an ever-growing thing in his mind. She also obviously enjoyed how stunned he became whenever she did it. _She probably never gets flustered,_ he thought mournfully.

"Okay, lover-boy," Coco said calmly as she approached. "Time to get some food." She lightly patted his butt as she walked by, causing him to jump.

"Coco!" he hissed. "Do you have to do that to everyone?"

"Nah. Only to the people who jump a mile when I do," Coco replied with a smirk.

"Fox, control your wife!"

Fox snorted. "You clearly don't know her very well."

Nora snickered at Jaune's exasperated expression. "Pfft. Women. Am I right?"

…..

It was the middle of the night when the giant bell at the top of the half-destroyed church started ringing. Deep, long, metal cries echoed off of the mountain and through the broken streets of Obsidian.

Yang sat up from her cot, letting out a confused grunt before immediately reaching for her gauntlets. Nebula had told her that the ringing of the bell was the town's signal for an incoming vampire attack. If what the villagers had been saying about their speed was true, there was no time to lose.

People were already rushing through the streets. To an onlooker, it would seem like panicked chaos. Yang, however, could see that each person was heading pointedly toward a certain location. Everyone knew their job and everyone knew what to do, and weren't wasting precious time talking or trying to seem orderly.

Roman and Neo were holding their weapons and standing with Brawnz near the cart. Though many supplies had been given out, the wagon still held a good amount of valuable food and medicine. Even if that wasn't the case, Yang didn't think she'd be able to drag Roman away from Griffin, who was whinnying and pawing the ground in a way he had never done around the werewolves.

Scarlet and Sage had volunteered to help tend to the injured. They weren't exactly experienced with fighting while in their human forms, after all.

Putting on her gauntlets, Yang rushed down the street toward the edge of town closest to the mountain. Several Nevermores were circling overhead, their masks reflecting the light of the full moon.

 _Full moon... Shit!_ Yang belatedly realized that both Scarlet and Sage would be gone for the night, which would lead to people asking questions in the morning. _No time to think about that now. I gotta get into position._

Pushing her worries aside, she moved to stand near the other ground fighters, including Nebula's hunting party. Nebula herself was stationed on one of the roofs, crossbow at the ready.

A cold breeze traveled down the mountain, carrying a chill that had nothing to do with the snowy peaks. Even the wingbeats of the circling Nevermores seemed muffled.

"Why aren't they shooting any of the Nevermores?" Yang whispered, suddenly feeling nervous about speaking too loudly.

"It would waste ammo," one of the Huntresses, a spear-wielder named Dew, replied in an equally-quiet voice. "The Nevermores are just the sentries, and there are always more of them, no matter how many we kill. We need to focus our ammo on the bigger Grimm, and the vampires if we can get a clear shot."

A soft hiss sounded in the air, like a final breath being let out of a withered set of lungs, and Yang shivered, clenching her fists.

The vampire didn't exactly walk out of the darkness. It materialized, almost as if the shadow it stood in had always held it, but only now chose to reveal its horrible secret. And the vampire was truly horrible to behold.

It looked like a tall, skinny man with short hair and a prominent mustache that would have been comical if not for the potent sense of fear that surrounded it. Its skin was as white as bone and covered with a spiderweb of black marks, evoking images of some disgusting disease. Worst of all were the eyes: wide, sickly eyes that were tainted a glowing yellow color, just like the eyes of the Grimm that flanked the creature.

There was no pause, no stare-down. The vampire simply lifted its hand in an almost-casual gesture, and the Grimm surged forward.

Yang's eyes blazed red as she punched as hard as she could at the face of an Ursa, causing it to stumble back. She jumped out of the way of a Boarbatusk, which was quickly speared by Dew. The twang of a crossbow caused her to turn her head toward the following thunk. A bolt was sticking out of the ground. The vampire was gone.

"The rooftops!" someone shouted, and Yang looked up to see a pale form darting from roof to roof. She started to pursue, only to be stopped by Dew.

"No, you help stem the flow of the Grimm. We'll chase the vampire," she insisted.

"Okay." Yang saw the sense in this. These people were used to fighting the vampires, and Yang wasn't a range-fighter or a quick runner. So, pushing the terrible image of the vampire from her mind, she turned and focused on what she was best at: killing Grimm.

Ursai and Boarbatusks stampeded toward them in a seemingly-endless tide. Yang stood firm, punching each one that came near, occasionally drawing her short sword to deliver a swift finishing blow.

Then, just as there seemed to be an end in sight and Yang was starting to relax, she heard something that made her heart drop.

"Werewolves! Werewolves coming out of the forest!"

Yang bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, barely keeping from letting out a flurry of curses. Instead, she punched another Ursa, then rushed in the direction of the woods.

She raced down the streets, dodging people and jumping over rubble. She stopped long enough to take down a Boarbatusk that had managed to worm its way past the outer defenses, then kept going.

Rounding a corner, she caught a brief glimpse of Roman. His eyes were wide and fixed on the road leading out of town and toward the woods. Neo was nowhere to be seen, nor was Brawnz.

Roman ran up to Yang. "Neo went to help- Brawnz went after- Just hurry!" He shoved a jar of anti-Dust salve into her hand.

Yang nodded gratefully. She knew that the townsfolk used Dust against the vampires, and probably wouldn't hesitate to use it on a werewolf. Shoving the jar into her pocket, she ran toward the woods.

When she got to the field between the woods and the town, she found that a crowd of Huntsmen had gathered, weapons poised but not firing. Just a few feet away from them, the vampire had Scarlet pinned to the ground, easily fending off Sage's blows with its free hand.

With a cry of rage, Yang darted forward. As she got close, however, Dew stopped her.

"Wait! Don't go in," she insisted. "Let them wear each other out, and we can kill whatever's left. Why aren't you taking care of the Grimm?"

"They're mostly gone," Yang gasped. "Let me go!" She saw Neo a few feet away, being restrained by Brawnz. She shoved Dew to the side and ran over, startling Brawnz enough to allow Neo to pull free. "Hurry!"

Neo drew her long, thin blade while Yang ran ahead, brandishing her gauntlets. The vampire looked up just as the first blow landed on its face. It let out an ear-shattering shriek, swiping at Yang and baring its pointed teeth.

Sage, seeing an opportunity, swiped as hard as he could, throwing the vampire off of Scarlet.

The vampire crouched down, yellow eyes darting around, before standing up and chuckling softly.

Nebula cursed, raising her crossbow, only to freeze as the vampire fixed its gaze on her. The other Huntsmen also froze, pained expressions coming to their faces.

"Funny," the vampire hissed, its whispering, icy voice making the grass tremble. "Your supposed saviors are only bringing more monsters into your walls. My mistress almost doesn't need to attack you anymore." It chuckled darkly, then fled, its feet hardly making an imprint in the ground.

Only then did the Huntsmen regain their senses, shaking their heads and groaning. By this time, Yang and Neo had positioned themselves in front of Sage and Scarlet.

Nebula was the first to recover, raising her crossbow and pointing it right between Yang's eyes. Her eyes were hard and her finger was fully on the trigger. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

 **I realized it's been a while since I did a nice cliffhanger in this story. I bet you all were feeling really sad about that, huh? Well, don't worry. Solora's here for you. ^_^ I hope that the reviewers who were worried about me making Twilight-esque vampires are at peace by this point. (Honestly, you guys should know me better than that.)**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	43. Trust for Dignity

**AWOO! Werewolf Friday is back, and I have a doozy of a chapter for you today. Enjoy!**

Scarlet and Sage were careful to slip out of town while the sun was just beginning to set. They darted across the field and into the woods, letting out long sighs of relief once they were in the trees again.

"These human towns are so stifling," Scarlet groaned. "How do they survive?"

"They're used to it, I suppose," Sage replied, drawing his mate close and softly kissing him. "Come on. Let's find a good spot to transform. We should be far away, so no hunting parties find us."

When the moon rose, they gladly shed their clothes and their human forms, barely resisting the urge to howl joyfully. The past few days of trying to act human and being unable to leave town to transform or run had been torture. Even now, it didn't feel right. Both omega wolves felt the absence of the rest of their pack. Tonight's full moon run would be a pale shadow of what it was supposed to be.

Still, they ran through the trees, trying to forget about the looming threat of vampires, humans, and Grimm. Sage caught a rabbit, which they started to share when a distant sound caused them to pause.

It was a deep, metallic clang that rang for miles. The werewolves realized what it was and where it was coming from. It was a church bell. More specifically, it was Obsidian's church bell!

The two exchanged a look before rushing back toward the town as quickly as they could.

Neither one had much of a plan in mind. All they knew was that they had to at least try to help. After what they had heard about these vampires, they couldn't just hide in the woods while more people potentially died.

Scarlet yipped nervously. _Is this the right time to reveal ourselves?_

Sage growled. _If there's a vampire, we don't have much choice. They need our help._

As they reached the edge of the woods, they became suddenly overwhelmed with a sickening smell. It was like the scent of carrion combined with the chill of the most deadly blizzard imaginable. The air reeked of death and of things that shouldn't be allowed to exist.

Scarlet groaned, rubbing his nose in his fur. Sage, though his eyes were watering, managed to look ahead.

The vampire was running across the field, as if it knew where they were. Perhaps it did. There were certainly enough Nevermores patrolling the skies.

Letting out a roar of challenge, Sage burst from the trees and ran toward the sickly creature. He managed to barely scratch the creature's arm, staining his claws with blackish-red blood.

The vampire jumped back and hissed. Its eyes glowed with a sickly yellow color. It was like it was trying to reach into Sage's soul and rip it out.

Sage tossed his head and continued forward, only for his opponent to dart past him and leap on Scarlet, who was still swooning from the awful stench.

 _No!_ Sage ran forward, but was stopped by the vampire's sharp nails. He kept darting from one side to another, trying to get a clear scratch or bite. The vampire knew what to expect now, managing to fend off Sage's blows with one hand. Its other hand was squeezing Scarlet's neck.

By this point, the smell of many humans caused Sage's fur to prickle. There was no running from this. They were going to die, whether the vampire killed them or the humans.

It was then that he heard the small, piercing voice of Neo. "No! Ugh- Hey, let me go!"

Her voice was soon followed by Yang's. When the Huntress broke through the crowd, Neo close behind, and landed that first punch, Sage was convinced that the spirit of the Moon herself was watching over them. He watched as Scarlet took a deep, gasping breath. Then, he saw something peculiar: All of the Huntsmen were frozen. The vampire's eyes were glowing again. It was speaking. Then, quicker than the fastest wolf could run, it was gone.

Sage stared after it as he helped Scarlet to his feet. What had the creature just done? What powers did it have?

These questions had to wait, however, as the Huntsmen had regained their senses and Nebula was pointing her crossbow right at Yang's head.

"Easy, now," Yang muttered, holding up her hands. "We can explain. Sage, Scarlet, could you back away a bit?"

The two werewolves obeyed, taking a few steps back, keeping wary eyes on all of the Huntsmen's weapons.

Nebula's eyes narrowed. "Sage and Scarlet? These werewolves are Sage and Scarlet?!"

"Yeah."

"And you _knew_?!"

"Yep."

Nebula took a deep, hissing breath through her teeth. "And why did you feel the need to bring your pets into our town? Did you hear about the vampire attacks and think you could pick off our silver once we were all dead?!"

"Hey!" Neo snapped. "First of all, they aren't our pets. Second, _we_ brought _you_ resources. Third, we don't know how to mine silver. We couldn't rob your mines if we wanted to! We were traveling this way to meet the rest of our group, heard about the vampire attacks, and decided that you could use some help. I mean, if you hadn't been waiting for them to kill each other off, you probably all could've finished that vampire easily!"

"How many werewolves are in your group?" Brawnz asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Uh…" Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "Right now, we got…" She paused to count on her fingers. "Eleven werewolves and eight Huntsmen. Then there's Roman and Neo, of course."

The gathered Huntsmen all gasped and started muttering to each other. Sage and Scarlet took a few more steps back.

"Why aren't you all together right now anyway?" Nebula finally asked

"Well, there's this one werewolf who's obsessed with my best friend," Yang explained. "And we had to send some of our guys to take care of him, because he's kinda insane. We agreed to meet in Obsidian, since Roman said this is a good place to trade. Like I said, Scarlet, Sage, and I got injured during a fight with some Grimm, so it didn't make sense for us to help hunt down Mister Crazy."

"And what is a simple trader doing with an honor-guard of Huntsmen and werewolves?"

" _Simple_ trader?!" Neo took a step forward.

"Easy, Neo," Yang muttered. "It's…kinda a long story."

Nebula folded her arms. "The Grimm are gone. I've got time." She gave her party and Brawnz's a quick order to go help the townsfolk. She and Brawnz remained behind to listen.

Even when telling an abridged version of the group's story from the past few months, it still took over an hour. The sky was starting to turn purple. Nebula and Brawnz were quiet as they listened, then looked at each other, then finally at the two werewolves.

"I guess they'd attack us if they were just animals," Nebula allowed. "But, we can't have werewolves in our town. The people are panicked enough with the vampire threat. More monsters will only make them panic."

"But, if you told them that werewolves can fight vampires, won't they accept them? They've interacted with Sage and Scarlet already. They know they can think, speak, and reason," Neo pointed out.

"Even then, people would become terrified of them at night," Brawnz said. "Unless they were restrained."

There was a pause, during which Sage and Scarlet felt a sinking sense of dread and Nebula's face took on a look of realization. "That…could work," she muttered.

" _What_ could work?" Yang asked, her voice taking on a dangerous edge and her eyes turning red.

"If you're being honest, if you really want to bring people and werewolves together, prove it," Nebula said, her voice becoming more confident by the second. "We'll give you all a free pass to go around town during the day. At night, when the werewolves transform, they'll be muzzled and restrained, but no one in town will be allowed to touch them."

"Absolutely not!" Yang snapped, her eyes blazing. "We are not going to _muzzle_ our friends. I can't believe you would even-" She stopped when she felt a heavy paw on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sage gazing down at her.

Sage rumbled softly in his throat, ears drooping. He could feel Yang's righteous anger, and was truly grateful for it. However, he could also feel Nebula's fear and hesitation. She had a scared group of people to lead. She was being generous in making this offer. He and Scarlet could handle the indecency if it led to a greater sense of trust. That was the whole point of their quest, after all.

Scarlet moved to stand near Neo, who was fuming silently, and nodded his head. He could handle this until the others got to Obsidian. Though, he highly doubted that Pyrrha, Weiss, or most of the others would tolerate being muzzled. Hopefully, they'd have a better sense of trust built up by that point.

Nebula's brows went up. She hadn't expected the werewolves to be so willing. "Thank you. Brawnz, could you go back to town and get some leather straps and rope? It'll have to do for now. We'll take them into town and explain. If we can, we'll take measurements for actual muzzles and collars for them.

Brawnz left, and there was silence as the group waited. Both Yang and Neo were barely keeping from letting loose a tirade of insults. Sage and Scarlet tried to look impassive, though the idea of being led into Obsidian with ropes around their necks made them sick to their stomachs.

When Brawnz returned, he brought the rest of his party with him. The four hesitated, holding the ropes and leather, unsure of whether or not to come closer.

Yang let out an exasperated groan. "Give me those, you yellow bastards!" She snatched the leather straps and ropes and turned toward Sage, her eyes softening. "I'm so sorry for this," she whispered.

Sage nodded and lowered his head. He winced as Yang fastened the leather around his muzzle, grateful that she was being careful not to tie too tightly and cut off his air. He dug his claws into the ground as a loop was made in the first rope. He closed his eyes as it went over his head and suppressed a growl as he felt it tighten around his throat. He had never felt so humiliated in his life.

Scarlet whimpered as Neo took the other rope and leather strap and approached him. His ears went back and his tail went between his legs.

"Last chance to bolt," Neo muttered. "I wouldn't blame you."

Scarlet shook his head, holding still as his jaws were tied shut and a loop of rope was put around his neck. He hated this! If he was an angrier person, he'd probably hate Nebula and all of the other Huntsmen looking at him in that moment. He and Sage had tried to save these people from a vampire, and this was the thanks they got?!

Once the work was done, Nebula and Brawnz came forward to check the strength of the straps. Their hands shook as they touched the werewolves' fur. Satisfied, they beckoned for the others to follow.

Roman was at the entrance of the town as they approached, and couldn't hold back a gasp of disgust when he saw Scarlet and Sage walking at the ends of ropes, muzzles tied, as if they were mad dogs rather than intelligent, kind individuals who happened to turn into wolves at night. The trader clenched his fists, glaring at the Huntsmen as they walked by.

Several people screamed as the werewolves were led through the streets and toward the center of town. Some knelt where they had been standing and started to pray. Others just gawked, trying to figure out if they were dreaming.

The people gathered at the center of town. "Everyone," Nebula began. "We have found another weapon against the vampires."

There was some confused, scared muttering in the crowd.

"The two werewolves you see before you are Scarlet and Sage." Raising her voice to overpower the angry shouts this evoked, Nebula continued. "They, as well as other werewolves, have been tamed by the trader Roman and by Yang's Huntsmen, who are coming here now. As you can see, the werewolves allowed themselves to be muzzled and leashed for your safety."

 _Tamed?!_ Yang ground her teeth together.

"During the day, when they are in their human forms, they will walk among us as they have been doing for these past few days. If they had wanted to bite or harm anyone, they would have by now," Nebula said. "At night, they will transform, be muzzled, and be restrained at the edge of town by the mountain. There, they won't harm anyone and will be able to warn us of any incoming vampire attacks."

"Wait," Neo cut in. "You're going to muzzle and tie them up in the area of town closest to the vampires? Are you insane?"

"If they warn us of a vampire's approach, we can untie and unmuzzle them," Nebula said calmly. "They won't be alone. There are Huntsmen guarding that area at all times."

Neo felt Scarlet nudge her shoulder, and became silent, still bristling at the injustice of it all.

There were a few minutes, during which the townspeople argued and debated. In the end, however, their fear of the vampires outweighed their fear of the werewolves. Brawnz took measurements of Scarlet and Sage's muzzles and necks.

By this point, the sun was starting to rise. The werewolves were led back to Roman's cart, where they turned into their human forms. Sage threw the leather strap to the side as soon as it came loose and Scarlet immediately shrugged off the rope.

"This is bullshit," Roman said flatly as he gave them their spare clothes. "Complete and utter bullshit. Do you actually think the others will put up with this? Do you see Pyrrha wearing a damned collar?!"

"If they trust us enough by the time the rest of the pack gets here, they might not want to collar or muzzle us anymore," Sage said, though he rubbed his neck. "If not…I don't know. An omega can put up with something like that, just barely. There's no way an alpha or beta will tolerate that kind of treatment."

"I just wanted to- They just- I can't believe-" Yang was too angry to even form complete sentences, and kept cracking her knuckles at intervals.

"Take it easy, Yang," Neo said. "No need to aggravate that arm more than you need to. Some of those wounds could reopen."

"Look, this is better than anything we could have hoped for," Scarlet pointed out. "Most towns would just kill us on sight. This is…slightly better." He glanced toward some people who were walking by, frowning when this caused them to increase their pace.

Roman sighed. "I just hope things get better before the others get here. If they don't, I hate to think of what'll happen."

Sage rubbed his neck, still feeling the weight of the rope. In a few hours, he would be wearing an actual collar as if he was some giant, domesticated dog. It was not something he was looking forward to in the slightest.

…

Watts knelt before his Mistress, head bowed submissively. "The werewolves are weak, Mistress Salem. However, they were able to resist my gaze."

Salem nodded slowly. She was gently stroking a Nevermore that sat near her, ignoring the way it trembled each time she touched it. "I see. So, the stories are true." She stood up and gazed out at the shadowy land around her. "Did the humans kill them?"

"No. Worse still, two of them defended the werewolves," Watts replied. "I think they're allies."

Salem's eyes turned a brighter red. "There will be more. There are never only two werewolves. The rest of the pack will follow."

"What should we do, Mistress?"

Salem pondered for a moment. "Bring me Hazel."

When the brawny, dead-eyed vampire stood in front of Salem, she was quick with her orders. "Go into the forest with Tyrian. Find the werewolf pack. Kill them before they reach Obsidian."

Hazel merely bowed his head and left. Outside, Salem heard only Hazel's low voice followed by Tyrian's eager cackle. She smiled. Her will, as always, would be done.

 **Dun dun DUN! (I say that a lot, don't I?) Now we're really getting into the nitty-gritty of cross-species tension. And werewolf vs. vampire fights. There are never enough monster fights, in my opinion.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	44. Wolves at Play

**AWOO yet again, folks! It's Werewolf Friday, and I'm here with a bit of a mood-lightener. You know, before everything goes to vampire vs. werewolf hell. Enjoy!**

It would be less than a week before the group of wolves and Huntsmen got to Obsidian, and their eagerness to finally reach their destination was clear. They walked for longer stretches of time, slept less, and ate quickly. When it was the pack's turn to hunt, they transformed quickly and rushed into the woods.

Fennec ended up missing a rabbit, remembering at the last minute to not use his fangs and consequently losing the creature into its hole. Pyrrha had told him that, when hunting for everyone, only claws could be used. He felt that the whole thing was rather tedious, but didn't talk back to his leader.

She was always emphasizing to him how important it was that they had a large number of werewolves, humans, and Faunus on their side. If everyone turned into a werewolf, they'd have a good pack but no way of progressing relations between the species. Fennec would have preferred a good pack, but didn't say so.

It would have been nice to run down a full deer, but cooking that much meat would take time. The past few days had been spent focusing on smaller game.

Sitting back, Fennec allowed his beta powers to activate, searching for something else to kill. His tail thumped against the ground when he sensed a pond nearby with several ducks. If he was lucky, he might be able to snatch two. That would definitely please his leader.

As Fennec set off in the direction of the pond, he thought of his brother. Had Corsac been successful in convincing Adam's former followers to join with them? Though his brother had been hopeful, Fennec had his doubts.

In the weeks following Blake's escape from the pack, Adam's mental state had deteriorated rapidly. He would obsess over her, barely remembering to send hunting parties out. When some wolves were killed during a hunt, he hadn't even noticed. A sense of discontent had risen within the pack, even though no one dared to go against him openly.

What if they had scattered after Adam's departure? What if Corsac couldn't find anyone? What if Cinder found him first?

Fennec shivered at the thought of Cinder. He couldn't remember a time when her pack and Adam's hadn't been rivals. He wasn't sure if they were former mates, or if they had refused an alliance out of pride. Either way, it was well-known that Adam's wolves and Cinder's were mortal enemies.

For this reason, Fennec hoped that Pyrrha would change her mind about submitting to Cinder once they returned, as she seemed determined to do. He would gladly follow this oddly-kind leader if he had to. Cinder, on the other hand, terrified him.

He reached the pond and quickly killed a duck. The others took flight, and he again lamented the limitations that came with not being allowed to use his fangs. Growling to himself, he picked the duck up with a forepaw and started walking on his hind legs toward the campsite.

Another thing Fennec hated was walking on his hind legs while in his wolf form. It could be done, of course. If one was going for a casual stroll, it could even be nice. But Fennec had never been on a pleasant walk in the woods. He was always in situations where speed was warranted.

He reached the camp, where the Huntsmen were either sharpening their weapons, talking, arranging supplies, or poring over that map. He hesitated, realizing that the other werewolves hadn't returned yet. Part of him wanted to return to the woods until one of the others got back, but he didn't want to seem weak.

So, resolutely, he stepped into the campsite with his catch. He noticed Fox, Coco, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi sitting nearby. Out of all the humans, he liked Fox the most. Despite being blind, the Huntsman had a very good sense of the world around him. A wolf's sense of smell and hearing would certainly benefit him. It was a shame that the werewolves were forbidden from turning anyone.

After a moment's consideration, Fennec approached Fox's group and placed the duck on the ground near Fox's feet. In a pack, offering prey had several meanings. During the spring, a courting wolf will often hunt for his or her intended mate. Lower ranking wolves often offered prey to higher ranking wolves as a sign of humility and fealty. Eating prey together was a sign of friendship. He wasn't sure what meaning a non-wolf would take from his gesture, but it was worth a try. Pyrrha had said to make more of an effort to reach out to the Huntsmen, after all. Since he still avoided speaking to the humans and the Faunus girl, this seemed to be an okay compromise.

He watched three of the Huntsmen exchange surprised looks. Fox just tilted his head before taking the duck.

"Thank you, Fennec," he said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Coco said. "This looks really good."

Fennec flicked an ear and rumbled quietly before walking away to sit on the edge of the camp. Silently, he marveled the fact that Fox had recognized him. He hadn't made much noise, after all. Did Fox somehow recognize his footfalls, or even his smell?

His thoughts were interrupted as Sun and Flynt returned with some rabbits. Pyrrha and Perry were last with a few pheasants. After taking half of a rabbit for himself, Fennec went to sit alone, chewing the fresh meat, wishing he could sink his fangs into a large deer.

He finished and started to bury the bones, when something hit his paw. He blinked, realizing that it was another bone. This one was a leg bone from a deer, obviously several days old. He could smell Sun's scent all over it. He looked up to see the pale gold beta wolf in a playful crouch. Flynt and Perry were also nearby, staring at him hopefully.

 _What do they want?_ Fennec looked at the leg bone, which caused Sun's tail to wag harder. Hesitantly, he nudged the bone across the ground toward the other beta.

Sun immediately pounced on it, passing it between two paws before throwing it to Perry, who caught it in his jaws. The omega bounced around before throwing it at Flynt, who jumped up to hit it with a forepaw, sending in back toward Fennec.

On instinct, Fennec swatted the bone away, watching as Sun went to grab it again. He blinked. _Are they…playing?_

This pack just got stranger and stranger. The leader flirted with a human while the betas played with an omega like a group of pups. It was absurd!

Still, the activity was harmless enough, and Fennec _was_ a little bored. So, when the bone came toward him again, he caught it midair and threw it readily to Sun.

…

"You know, the scars make you look pretty awesome in your wolf form," Neon commented as the pack continued on their day trek through the forest. "I mean, I doubt any sane person would mess with the huge, fierce, pure-white, one-eyed alpha!"

Weiss tried to smile, though it came out as more of a grimace. Though her wound was healing, it still stung a lot. Also, the mixture of disinfectant cream and moss that she had to plaster on it every morning itched like crazy. Ruby had to keep reminding her not to pick or scratch at it.

"Don't worry," Ruby said as she grabbed Weiss's hand to stop another scratch. "In a few days, you won't need the moss." She leaned close and added in a whisper: "Neon's right, though. The scars definitely add character, and not just when you're a wolf."

"Part of me wants to find a still pool to look in," Weiss admitted. "The other part of me doesn't want to look. I know how ugly I must be right now."

"You don't-"

"Ruby," Weiss cut in. "Don't try to sugarcoat this. You've said already that I'm beautiful to you, and I'm immensely happy about that. It doesn't take away from the fact that my wounds are ugly."

Ruby hesitated before slowly nodding. "Okay. It is pretty bad. It could be a lot worse, though." She thought for a moment. "Maybe you can get an eyepatch. Ooh, you could be a pirate werewolf!"

Weiss rolled her eye. "Ruby, please."

"No, seriously. Think about it! Imagine a one-eyed, pirate wolf climbing the lines and watching the horizon by a huge black flag!" Ruby's eyes shined with excitement. "We need to find the coastline at some point!"

"Wouldn't that make her a dogfish?" Blake asked, causing everyone to groan.

"Just because we miss Yang doesn't mean we miss her jokes!" Ruby moaned.

Corsac was listening to the exchange, his fox tail swishing and his head tilted curiously.

Ruby smiled back at him. "What do you think, Corsac? Would a werewolf pirate be awesome?"

"Uh, well…" Corsac hesitated, not wanting to disagree with his leader's second in command.

"Lighten up, we're just joking," Neon urged, grinning over her shoulder at him. "You're allowed to say stuff. Watch." She turned to Ruby. "Hey, Ruby. You're addicted to cookies and need serious help."

Adam's former followers gaped at Neon. Then, their jaws dropped further when Ruby didn't immediately discipline the beta. On the contrary, she was giggling.

"See? We're all friends here."

"So…" Ilia, who Blake had learned was a chameleon Faunus, hesitantly spoke up. "You want us to insult you?"

"No," Weiss replied. "Neon was merely proving a point. Though the pack is led by alphas, we're a group of friends first. The betas and omegas are not treated as lesser beings. You'll see when you meet Leader Pyrrha. She's one of the kindest people I've ever met."

"What about the humans?" Sandy, the coyote Faunus asked, his black-tipped ears flicking nervously. "Are they actually kind? Or are they just slightly less likely to kill us?"

"They won't kill us," Ruby promised. "And they're all very kind."

"Ma'am?" Tukson hesitantly spoke up. "Perhaps, if you told us more about these Huntsmen, we would be a little less anxious about meeting them."

"Ooh, good idea!" Ruby gasped. "Let's see… I'll start with my sister, Yang."

For the next few hours, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake took turns telling the newcomers about their former lives in Vale. Neon and Neptune were silent, listening curiously to these new stories.

Ruby talked about how Yang had raised her for a time when her mother's death caused her father to temporarily shut down. Weiss recalled the various arguments Winter and Qrow often had with a nostalgic smile.

"Winter always won, of course," she said smugly.

"Did not!" Ruby protested.

Blake reminisced on when the team had first gotten together and described their first Grimm hunt. She wisely left out the fact that the group had killed a werewolf that night as well.

Listening to their three superiors talking so easily slowly caused the newcomers to open up. Eventually, they were brave enough to ask the occasional question, like "What are cookies?" or "What is the purpose of drinking something that dulls the senses?"

With all of this nostalgic talk, Ruby couldn't help but be pulled back into an earlier, simpler time. Just a few months ago, she had been a human Huntress. She had had her family, friends, and town. Nothing was wrong.

And yet, everything had been wrong. She had been so mired in ignorance back then. She hated to think back on how many werewolves she must have killed in the past. She felt an especially strong flush of shame when she remembered how hungry for death she had been when she had first been bitten. Everyone had truly come a long way since then.

"And then," Blake continued, recounting a childhood story. "Velvet jumped clean over the pile and landed in the neighbor's chicken enclosure." She let out a laugh. "That rooster chased us through the streets for hours."

"Why didn't you kill it?" Tukson wondered.

"Well, we did kinda scare his hens," Ruby said. "And we would've gotten in even worse trouble if we'd have done that."

"What's the point of jumping in leaf piles?" Ilia wondered. "Was it an exercise?"

"No, we were just playing." When the newcomers were silent, Ruby felt a sinking sensation in her chest. "Didn't you guys ever play as pups?"

Ilia, Corsac, Deery, and Sandy shook their heads. Tukson and Ferron nodded, though their expressions clearly said that they barely remembered it. Ruby exchanged sad glances with her friends, and didn't say anything else.

That night, they found a small clearing to rest in. They all transformed into their second forms to hunt, anticipating a few more hours of running before they would rest.

After they ate, however, Ruby had an idea. She looked at the small clearing, which had a few fallen leaves. There were more hidden in the undergrowth. It wasn't fall yet, but there still seemed to be enough to make a decent pile.

A grin spread across her muzzle as she started to gather the leaves in her long arms and move them toward the center of the clearing. Weiss and Blake, when they realized what she was doing, gave her a look that clearly said "Are you serious?"

Ruby just nodded and kept working. Neon and Neptune joined in. The newcomers just watched in confusion.

Once the pile was complete, Ruby ran to the edge of the trees. Noticing the eager wag of Neon's tail, she let the beta go first.

Neon yipped happily, bounding forward and leaping into the pile. She rolled around, loving the spicy smell. Shaking wet leaves from her pink-orange fur, she let out a short howl before starting to pile them up again.

Neptune went next, though he accidentally inhaled some dirt and was sneezing for several minutes afterward.

Ruby was next, bouncing through the leaves like a puppy, yipping joyfully. She looked at Weiss and Blake, tongue lolling from her mouth.

Meanwhile, the newcomers were dumbstruck. Why was an alpha acting like this? What was the purpose?

Sandy and Deery, both omegas, were slowly edging toward the pile, their curiosity driving them forward. After Weiss begrudgingly took a turn, they rushed in, bounding through the leaves and kicking them into the air. Deery, in a moment of spontaneous playfulness, headbutted Blake, who was sitting nearby.

Almost immediately, she froze, her ears flattening. However, Blake didn't react in anger. On the contrary, the black wolf let out a whuff of laughter before shoving Deery into the half-destroyed pile.

It was Weiss who cut the game short, reminding the others that they still had more ground to cover that night, and the wolves reluctantly left the clearing and the leaves behind.

Ruby ran at the head of the pack, silver eyes shining in the light of the waning moon. She had definitely gotten through to these new wolves. By the time she was done with them, they'd be all too ready to befriend some humans and Faunus once they got to Obsidian. She was certain of it.

 **For those wondering, Ferron is the blacksmith we saw in Volume 4. He wasn't given a name, as far as I know, so I called him Ferron, which literally means "blacksmith." Sandy is one of several RWBY OCs I've made over the years. Him, along with a bunch of the others, are going to be eventually adapted into some original pieces I have planned. I wanted to have one more person in the group and couldn't think of anyone who I hadn't already used at some point in this fic, so I put my cute little coyote boy in there. Yay!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	45. Muzzled

**AWOO, everyone! We're back with Werewolf Friday and are going back to our friends in Obsidian. Enjoy!**

"If you ask me, you're too good for these yahoos," Roman grumbled to Scarlet and Sage. "We all are. They still have the nerve to come up here and ask for my stock."

"Well, we did offer it when we came here," Neo pointed out. "Here comes someone now."

Scarlet perked up, putting on his best smile. "Hello. What can we get you?"

The man walked up to the cart and looked expectantly in Roman's direction, acting as if he hadn't heard Scarlet.

Scarlet hesitated, then tried again. "Uh, can we help you with anything?" he asked, speaking a little louder.

The man continued looking past Scarlet and toward Roman. When Roman simply looked back, he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I know you're there," Roman said calmly. "And so does my apprentice. That's why he asked what we can get you."

"Roman, it's fine-" Scarlet started to say.

"No, it's not," Roman snapped, glaring at the man, whose mouth was set in a stubborn line. "If you're too good to talk to Scarlet, you're too good to talk to me. Now, are you going to answer his question?"

The man scowled and walked away without a word.

Scarlet cringed, glancing over his shoulder at Roman. "I appreciate your support, but we probably shouldn't make the people here mad."

Roman huffed. "You're already letting them muzzle you. Don't sacrifice _all_ of your dignity. Nothing's worth that."

Scarlet sighed. "You're right. I guess it's my omega nature. We're supposed to be the emotional support for the rest of the pack, and the occasional scapegoat when they get too angry. We're made to take abuse, and don't have a lot of pride."

"Well, you're not exactly in a traditional pack," Neo noted. "I doubt Pyrrha would ever let you act as a scapegoat."

"Yeah, and neither will I!" Roman declared. "I look out for my apprentices, okay? Even the fake ones."

Neo smiled. "You certainly do. Remember when I first started working for you?"

Roman snorted loudly. "As if I could forget. You barely said two words a week!"

"Really?" Scarlet tilted his head.

"Oh, yes," Neo said. "I used to hate talking. Even now, I only really feel comfortable talking with friends for a long time. Sometimes, when we enter new towns, I pretend to be mute so I won't have to deal with anyone."

"Some people would try harassing the 'poor mute girl,'" Roman said, rolling his eyes. "A thorough beating with that umbrella of hers always set them straight."

"If you didn't get to them first," Neo noted, smiling fondly at her mentor. She returned to sorting through their books. "Good thing no one's asked for these."

"Well, I wouldn't give them away for free," Roman declared. "It's one thing to be charitable with essentials, but I'm not a library."

"I wish I could read," Scarlet sighed. "The more I hear about your books, the more curious I get."

"I could teach you!" Neo said excitedly. "I'll start you on _The Gentleman and the Tailor_. Maybe it'll give you and Sage some ideas." She winked cheekily.

"Ideas on what?"

"Oh, please," Roman groaned. "If you're going that route, you should start with _Riding the Stable Boy_."

"I want to make him _like_ reading, not scar him for life!"

"How would you even ride a stable boy?" Scarlet asked. He looked at Roman's smirk and Neo's suppressed laugh for a moment. Then, his eyes widened. "Oh, by ride you mean…" He burst out laughing. "You humans have the funniest words for sex!"

"It's called innuendo, kid," Roman said. "When you're in a land ruled by religion, you gotta get creative."

"Yeah, werewolves don't have innuendos," Scarlet said. "We just say sex, mating, or mounting."

"I wonder what an erotic book written by a werewolf would be like," Neo said with a chuckle.

"Teach the kid how to read, and you may find out one day!" Roman picked up another box. "But for now, let's get back to work. We still have more stock to sort."

Yang and Sage, meanwhile, were helping with the efforts to rebuild and fortify the parts of Obsidian that had been damaged during the attack. It seemed that, while the Grimm coming in where Yang had been were stopped, several had managed to sneak around the edge and get in from the sides. There was also the damage to the rooftops from the vampire itself.

"What I don't get," Yang muttered as she handed Nebula and Dew a huge plank from the ground. "Is why the vampires don't just wipe this place out. I mean, no offense, but it seems like they could do it pretty easily."

"Vampires drink blood to survive," Nebula explained. "It's easier to keep us alive as a food source. They attack at intervals to keep us from becoming strong enough to fight back. When people first started fleeing here, they let them, because it made our defense weaker. Then, they started herding people back when they tried to run."

"They take a few people every couple of weeks," Dew explained. "Sometimes we stop them, but they always up their efforts when they're hungry. They'll kill us all eventually, then move on to a new place."

"Not if my pack can help it," Sage said calmly, bracing under another large beam and pushing it up to where Brawnz was waiting.

Nebula frowned. "You know, we'll need to muzzle and collar them too."

"They won't allow it," Sage replied. "Scarlet and I are omegas, and can put up with certain things. The alphas and betas will not let themselves be muzzled or collared. You can trust them, however, just as you can trust us."

"I guess we'll see tonight," Dew muttered as she started nailing another plank. She tried to not show how much she was shaking. Talking so casually to someone she knew was a werewolf was so surreal. It was hard to see the large, soft-spoken man and the huge, brown-furred beast as one individual. _If we weren't so desperate…_ She shook her head slowly.

Yang decided to change the subject. "So, has anyone been turned?"

"No," Nebula said. "If someone is bitten, we kill them."

This sounded disturbingly familiar. "Um…isn't it possible for them to live? I read that only the bites of Lords and Ladies change people."

"We're not taking that chance," Brawnz said firmly. "We let people live at first, but they only got weaker and sicker. The bites became infected, and the people became sensitive to the sun. They were slowly turning. There's no doubt in my mind. Some of them actually started begging for death. Killing them was a kindness."

Sage nodded slowly. "Werewolf bites aren't like that. The bite that turns you leave a mark, but that's it. I've been told that new werewolves feel more energetic in the days leading up to their first full moon."

"What…do werewolves do, exactly?" Nebula asked. "I mean, if you aren't actually hellspawn."

Yang shot Nebula a look, but Sage's expression remained neutral. "We hunt, we eat, we sleep, we mate, we have pups, we spend time with our packmates." He shrugged. "We live, just as you do."

"Why the hell did we start killing each other, then?" Brawnz wondered.

"That's the big question, isn't it?" Yang muttered, thinking back to a time that felt like ages ago, when she had been convinced of the necessity of killing her own sister. Remembering that, she found it a little harder to hate the townsfolk of Obsidian for their behavior and mistrust.

 _Really, this is going better than we could have hoped,_ she thought. _Everyone knows about the werewolves, and no one's coming after us with torches and pitchforks yet. If we can just kill those damn vampires, we might actually have enough humans on our side to go home._

Then, the real battle would begin.

…

At the edge of town nearest the mountain, a huge stake was driven into the ground. Two thick ropes were tied to it. At the ends of the ropes were two large, brown leather collars. Scarlet and Sage approached these, trying not to tremble too visibly.

They were aware of several wide-eyed townsfolk watching them. They held each other's hands for a moment before taking off their clothes and transforming.

The familiar light of the moon seeped into their bodies, temporarily erasing the shame and anger that had filled their chests. When they were fully transformed, however, they were aware of several horrified gasps. If they had turned around, they would have seen that a few people had fainted.

Nebula and Brawnz were decidedly pale as they approached with the newly-made muzzles. Nebula went over to Scarlet while Brawnz approached Sage. Though the werewolves bowed their heads and held still, the Huntsmen's hands still shook. Both of them were ready at any time to suddenly feel fangs sinking into their flesh.

It never happened, however. The muzzles were secured successfully. They had been made with a softer leather, at Nebula's request, and allowed the wolves to open their jaws partially, so that they could drink from the water bowls that would be placed near them.

Next came the collars. Nebula and Brawnz didn't shake as much with those. "I'm sorry," Nebula whispered. "See you in the morning."

The Huntsmen backed off. A few remained to guard the town's borders, but kept their distance from the tethered werewolves.

Scarlet's ears were flat and his claws were digging into the ground. Even an omega had his limits, and this humiliation was severely pushing those boundaries. The leather around his neck and face felt wrong in every way. He hated feeling his breath being cut off if he walked too far. He hated not being able to open his mouth fully. The pure indignity of it all made him want to weep.

Sage paced back and forth, feeling more restless than he could remember ever feeling. He never was this antsy when in the woods and could move where he wanted. Now, fully aware of his vulnerable, limited position, he wanted nothing more than to slash the ropes and rip the horrible leather muzzle from his face. Only severe mental discipline prevented him from howling in anger and rubbing his face against the rocks to try and weather away the straps.

For a few hours, all was silent. The two wolves curled up next to each other. They each had a single drink of water before deciding that the sensation of wet leather against their fur wasn't worth it.

At one point, they heard what sounded like children whispering. Occasionally, they'd catch a statement of "Come on, go closer," or "Touch its back. I dare you!"

This only added to the sense of humiliation that filled the two wolves. Scarlet hid his face against Sage's shoulder and whimpered quietly as his mate tried to lick his ears.

Then, Sage's nose twitched and his ears flicked. A familiar, cold smell was entering his nostrils, along with the sound of large footsteps and wingbeats. _Grimm._ He stood up and started to bark, keeping his eyes fixed on the mountain.

The Huntsmen immediately readied their weapons. Brawnz approached the two werewolves, though didn't move to take off their muzzles until he saw the first set of yellow eyes in the distance.

The werewolves remained collared, much to their anger, as the Grimm surged toward the town. Overhead, a huge flock of Nevermore circled. They were aware of some diving behind them, but were unable to investigate. Instead, they braced themselves and waited for the Grimm to come to them.

An Ursa reared up before them, but was swiped at by Sage, who strained against his rope to try and reach his enemy. His fur bristled and he growled deeply, hating the feeling of fighting at the end of a leash. All he could do was strain against his collar and bark and snap like a dog. Even in the heat of battle, he felt wholly degraded.

Then, just as quickly as the Grimm came, they turned and retreated. It was Scarlet who heard the panicked scream of one of the townsfolk. He roared savagely, tugging against his collar as he tried to pursue the Nevermore carrying the poor victim.

Several crossbow bolts flew after the Nevermore flock, but always missed the one carrying the human. Every time Nebula got a clear shot, another Nevermore would move to block it. Some died in their attempts to keep their masters' prey safe. Soon, the screams died out and the night became silent.

Scarlet and Sage thrashed and howled. Even without using their omega powers, the fear and helplessness of that kidnapped villager had shaken them to the core.

"It won't do any good. Hey!" Brawnz shouted, not daring to approach them. "There's no getting anyone back once they're taken to that mountain. It's full of Grimm and is the home of their Lady. The last hunting party we sent up there was completely slaughtered."

It took several minutes for the werewolves to become calm. They continued to glare at the mountain, their mouths frothing as they thought of what the vampires were probably doing to that poor human. Finally, they wiped the spit from their mouths and sighed dejectedly.

Brawnz took a step closer. "I…I'm going to need to put those muzzles back on."

The werewolves didn't resist as the leather was bound to their faces once again. Their ears were down and their eyes were hollow as they took in the true bleakness of their situation.

What good would they be in defeating the vampires if they were doomed to be tied up every night? They were little more than glorified watch dogs! There was also Pyrrha's rage to consider. Though their leader was very level-headed, they had a feeling that she would be furious if she could see them now. What if they hadn't earned the humans' trust by the time the pack arrived? What would happen then? Would the relationship between werewolves and civilized folk only become worse?

These questions, and many more, buzzed through Scarlet and Sage's minds like hornets, and didn't go away even when morning came and the hateful collars and muzzles fell heavily to the ground.

 **That bit at the beginning is based on something that happened a few times at my old job. I had several black coworkers, and there were multiple times when a person, usually an old white guy, would come up and act like they were deaf when my coworker asked if they needed anything. When I walked up to the counter, the person would immediately turn and start talking to me. Bigotry is still very real and very prevalent in today's society, which is why I like portraying it in fictional situations. It's also why I wish that canon RWBY could have shown a bit more Faunus/human tension rather than just giving us a few scenes with Cardin, a brush-over of the SDC's policies, and a brief explanation of Menagerie. There's a lot that could have been done in the early volumes.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	46. Ambushed

**AWOO! Happy Werewolf Friday, everyone. Things are getting more intense with this chapter, so buckle up. Enjoy!**

Pyrrha's eyes were closed, and an ongoing rumbling noise sounded from her chest. Her claws dug into the ground and her muzzle was alight with an expression of pure bliss. Another long stroke went down her back and she sighed, her ears flicking.

Jaune sat at her side, an amused smile on his face as he ran a brush through the werewolf's thick, red fur. His smile widened when he noticed Perry slowly edging closer, a hopeful gleam in his brown eyes. "You'll be next, Perry. Just wait a few more minutes."

That night's hunt had involved the pack running through a large amount of burrs. The humans had plucked most of them out, not wanting the spines to scratch the wolves when they changed back. Afterward, Jaune had found a brush that he barely used in his bag and offered to brush out Pyrrha's fur.

Now, he had a line of wolves eagerly waiting their turns.

Jaune paused to work on a tangle of fur with his fingers before running the brush over it. With his other hand, he was lightly scratching behind Pyrrha's ears, causing her front paws to twitch happily.

 _It's official,_ he thought. _Werewolves are literal puppies._

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was in heaven. Between the soothing strokes of the brush's bristles through her fur and the gentle scratches behind her ears, she couldn't remember a time when she had felt so good all over. The added knowledge that her human was the one tending to her in this way gave her no small amount of extra pleasure. If it weren't for the fact that the rest of the pack also wanted a thorough brushing, she would have happily stayed in that position all night.

Flynt was sitting a short distance away, barely suppressing several loud whuffs of amusement. It was times like these when he remembered that he was the only one in the pack who had an official mate. Otherwise, the others wouldn't be so quick to line up behind their leader for Jaune to brush them.

Mutual grooming was common between packmates, of course, but it usually only involved licks or the use of claws to comb out certain hard-to-reach spots. Mated pairs, on the other hand, would often groom for long periods of time, drawing their claws through fur long after all tangles were absent. Nibbling the ears and flirtatious petting was also common.

Jaune probably didn't realize that he had long passed the point of casual brushing. Between the long, slow strokes of the brush and the way he was scratching behind her ears, he was absolutely grooming Pyrrha the way a werewolf's mate would.

Besides Flynt, only Fennec seemed to understand what was happening, as he was sitting as far away from Jaune as possible, staring at Pyrrha with a look of blatant shock.

Coco chuckled, patting the werewolf's shoulder. "Get used to it, fox-ears. It looks like werewolves and humans are gonna be joined in more ways than one."

Fennec huffed loudly, tossing his head.

Pyrrha let out a grunt of protest when Jaune moved away from her and nudged her side.

"Come on," Jaune urged, grinning at the obvious pout on the werewolf leader's face. "It's Perry's turn."

Letting out a long, exaggerated sigh, Pyrrha walked away from Jaune and curled up, still watching him with one eye.

 _Literal puppy,_ Jaune thought with a chuckle as he picked red fur from his brush. _I guess this is their brush now._ He lightly ruffled Perry's ears as the omega stretched out in front of him. "Hey, Perry. How's the fur feeling?"

Just as Jaune started to apply the brush, however, Sun suddenly turned his head toward the trees, growling softly.

His beta powers had been activated, and he could detect something at the very edge of his radius. He stood up on his hind legs, fur bristling as he started to bark a warning.

Immediately, the other wolves stood and made a semicircle in front of the Huntsmen, who hurried to prepare their weapons. The betas were stiff as they tried to track the approaching enemies, which they could now tell were Grimm..

As the Grimm drew closer, the wolves became aware of a strange, distant scent that reminded them of rotting corpses. It came from one part of the woods, then another.

Pyrrha's ears were flat and her lips were drawn back in a snarl. She glanced around, relieved to see that there was a tight circle of werewolves and Huntsmen, all facing outward, all ready for what was going to happen next.

Or so they thought.

Flynt barely had time to react before a horrible, sickly stench suddenly flooded his nostrils and a pale form leaped from the trees. He stood up, swiping with his claws just as he felt sharp nails scratching his chest, drawing blood. He caught a glimpse of a brawny form and a pair of dead, yellow eyes before his attacker withdrew into the trees. Flynt started to follow, only to be stopped by a warning bark from Pyrrha.

Pyrrha's eyes were twin green fires as she urged the pack to hold its ground. These attackers were trying to draw them out so that they'd be able to take them down one by one.

Jaune shivered as a weirdly-cold breath of air hit his neck. The woods smelled of rotting corpses. He saw a flash of a humanoid figure, and his blood turned to ice. _Vampires._

Fennec's ears flattened and he whimpered as several more Grimm appeared in his beta power's radius, stampeding closer in a wave. There were nearly as much as there had been when Adam ordered the attack on Burgundy, except all of these Grimm were specifically coming for the pack and the Huntsmen. He howled a warning.

Another vampire, seeing a moment of weakness, lunged forward with a breathless hiss. It was blocked with a swing of a sword as Fox pushed forward.

The vampire cackled, crouching in an insect-like pose. It was then that its scorpion tail became visible. It dodged a bite from Fennec, pulled Fox to it, and sank its fangs into the Huntsman's neck.

"NO!" Coco lunged at the vampire, reaching for a Dust vial.

The scorpion vampire tried to retreat with Fox, only for Fennec to bound forward and slash at the base of its tail. It screamed, dropping its prey and rushing back into the trees.

Then, the Grimm were upon them. Ursa claws flashed, Boarbatusks charged, and Nevermores swooped low over the trees, making their presence known through the thick branches. From between two Ursai, the large vampire emerged, its sights set on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha stood at her full height and let out a roar that echoed through the trees and even caused the Grimm to step back in fear. Her eyes blazed as she focused every ounce of power she had into her alpha stare. _Kneel!_

As her wolf eyes met the sickly Grimm-like eyes, she felt something strange. It was like an invisible wall had been erected between her and the vampire, a wall her alpha stare could not pierce.

She yelped when the vampire suddenly appeared in front of her, grabbing her throat and sinking its nails into her flesh through her fur. She wrapped her arms around it, digging her claws into the creature's back. The vampire tightened its grip, squeezing the air from her lungs.

Sun managed to bite down on an Ursa's neck, twisting it sharply before turning to aid his leader. He tried to bite down on the vampire's neck or head from behind when a sharp sting hit his shoulder. He spun around, just barely scratching the other vampire with his claws.

Coco, meanwhile, had pulled Fox into the middle of the circle. "Fennec, how far back do those Grimm go?" she asked.

Fennec waved toward the trees, indicating that they went back beyond the wave they could see. A Boarbatusk tried to gore him from the side. He was quick to grab it by the tusks and stomp down on its neck.

"Great. Cover me!" Coco signaled to Velvet and Yatsuhashi, who closed in the gap she left when she broke from the circle.

Fennec blinked curiously, but followed, headbutting any Grimm that came for Coco. He saw her taking several vials out of her jacket, and immediately jumped back so he wouldn't get hit in the crossfire.

Coco stabbed a Creep as she withdrew three vials of ice Dust. She uncapped them and threw them into the midst of the Grimm. "Werewolves take cover!" she shouted as an eruption of ice crystals killed or froze any Grimm it touched.

A hand grabbed her, throwing her to the ground. She gasped as a face appeared inches from hers. It was like her worst nightmares had come to life. A manic white face bearing yellow Grimm eyes and a spiderweb of sickly black lines grinned down at her. The mouth opened, and she saw two needle-sharp eyeteeth.

Then, the weight left and was replaced with Fennec standing over her, baring his fangs menacingly at the vampire, which giggled and jumped behind an Ursa.

Jaune noticed that, with the Grimm mostly incapacitated, the vampires were starting to retreat. "Gang up on the vampires!" he shouted.

The brawny vampire pushed a winded Pyrrha to the ground and raised a hand to deliver the finishing blow. Then, Flynt was on him, holding him by one arm while Perry sank his fangs into the creature's heel.

Immediately, the vampire grew stiff and shrieked. The sound was abruptly cut off when Jaune charged, driving his sword through the creature's neck.

Jaune glared at the vampire, his eyes blazing. He glanced nervously toward Pyrrha, relieved to see her gasping for breath. Then, he felt the vampire writhing at the end of his blade and shuddered in revulsion. "Someone bring me some fire Dust!" He pulled the vampire's twitching form away from Pyrrha. "Nora, help me hold him. Werewolves, get away from here!"

Pyrrha stumbled to her feet, gasping as sweet night air filled her body again. She barked at the other werewolves, who all ran toward the trees. All but one. Sun was on the ground, writhing in agony. Pyrrha grabbed the scruff of his neck in her jaws and dragged him after the others.

Before Ren could uncap the fire Dust, however, the vampire's feet came up, kicking Jaune and his sword away. The creature stood, its great head twitching on what remained of its neck, and bolted into the trees.

A cackle sounded through the forest. "Not quite, puppy dogs. You can't kill us that easily. We're already dead! Just like you'll be. Hee hee hee!" There was a rustling before the voice called from a different spot. "Stay away from Obsidian if you want to live. Stay away, and we'll spare your beloved packmates and human pets."

Pyrrha lunged toward the voice, roaring a challenge. Thankfully, that seemed to be enough to send the vampire away. A whispering hiss went through the trees before the air became warm again.

It wasn't until after the straggler Grimm were killed that the group realized just how badly they had been hit. Sun was lying on the ground, clawing at a wound on his shoulder that had turned a deep purple color. Fox was writhing in the grass, gripping his neck and moaning.

Velvet, Coco, and Yatsuhashi knelt near Fox. Fennec stood over them, his ears back as he watched the human continue to make agonized sounds. _He was defending me when that creature bit him…_

"Don't we have any antidotes?!" Coco pleaded, her voice high and hysterical.

"We only have antidotes to forest poisons. We don't get venomous snakes in Vale, much less vampires!" Velvet shook her head helplessly. "All we can do is use our disinfecting cream and hope it helps." She spread that on, along with a liberal amount of numbing cream. "Come on, Fox. Stay with us."

"You can fight this, Fox," Coco growled. "Fight it! Don't you dare die on me!"

Jaune, meanwhile, was examining Sun's wound. "That one vampire was a scorpion Faunus. It had some kind of venom." He shook his head. "I don't have anything that can cure this."

"Roman might," Nora suggested. "He has a bunch of tonics from all over the world. Maybe he has something for a scorpion sting."

Fennec padded over to Sun and sniffed the wound. His ear flicked and he yipped calmly.

Jaune blinked at Fennec. "What? Are you saying he'll be okay?"

Fennec nodded, and Pyrrha's shoulders relaxed. She'd have to ask him for clarification in the morning, but she was willing to trust his judgment. He had been to several other places before the Vale area, if his earlier stories about Adam were any indication.

Still, there was Fox to worry about. Even with the numbing cream, he was clearly in a great deal of pain. Would he turn into a vampire? If he did, what would happen? The werewolves and Huntsmen gathered around, trying to keep him warm and comfortable. No one slept that night.

The following morning, the werewolves changed back. Sun was lying on his stomach, groaning as Perry tried to clean the sting on his back.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Positive," Fennec assured her. "When my brother and I were pups, we lived in the desert regions to the far east. My pack tried to migrate here when food grew scarce. Most of them were killed by Huntsmen on the journey… Anyway, there were several instances where someone would get bitten or stung by something venomous. One of the weaker omegas was bitten by a king cobra once. He was sick for several days, but recovered without any medicine other than a few strengthening herbs." He looked at Sun. "Sun is a strong beta. He will be fine."

"Will it be different because it was a vampire, or a Faunus?" Jaune asked.

"It shouldn't be different for a Faunus," Fennec replied. "The animal traits of a Faunus aren't magnified by anything beyond size. Even if that vampire was a very strong scorpion, it shouldn't make a difference." His fox ears flicked. "However, I'm not sure how vampirism will change that." He looked toward where Fox was fitfully sleeping. "I'm more worried about him."

"Yes." Pyrrha looked toward Fox, then at Jaune. "I'm also worried about our friends in Obsidian. That vampire clearly has seen them. Could there be more vampires in that town now?"

"There's only one way to find out," Jaune said. "We have to get to Obsidian as quickly as we can. When we get there, we can see if anyone knows a way to heal Sun and Fox." He glanced at Sun. "Werewolf immunity or not, I'll feel better if we can get him some better medical care."

"But, the vampire said that they would release our comrades if we don't go there," Fennec pointed out.

"Do you actually think it'll keep its word?" Nora asked. "Did you hear that thing giggle? It was a few Grimm short of a horde, if you know what I mean."

"Besides," Jaune said. "We were able to run those vampires off. Also, we'll have all of Adam's pack on our side once we're all together. We can handle a few undead freaks." He managed a grin in spite of his worries. "We're just two days away from Obsidian. Let's get going. We'll heal everyone up, get rid of those vampires, and have enough humans and werewolves to get back to Vale by winter."

His words were optimistic, but hollow. Despite his confidence in everyone, he knew that nothing could be that easy. Pyrrha's hand found his as Fox let out another agonized groan, and he squeezed it tightly.

 **Will Fox succumb to vampirism? Will Sun heal from the poison? Will there be another Arkos brushing session in the near future? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	47. Reflections

**Can we get an awoo up in here, yo? Are you ready for more werewolfy goodness, White Rose, collars, and Tyrian action? I'm willing to bet that you want at least some of these things, if not all. Enjoy!**

When Ruby awoke first that morning, she made sure to kiss Weiss awake, brushing her lips gently across the uninjured side of her face, not wanting to hurt her by mistake. Her best friend responded with a sleepy smile as her one good eye slowly opened. "Good morning," Ruby chirped.

"Good morning." Weiss blinked, wondering why her view of Ruby seemed somewhat off. Then, she felt the left side of her face and remembered.

Ruby kissed Weiss again when she saw the beginning of a frown forming. "Hey. Don't be sad. You're my beautiful, amazing, strong alpha wolf." She had taken to saying this and other similar statements multiple times a day.

Weiss returned the kiss gladly, even though her breath was thick from just waking up. _She really is too good to me,_ she thought as Ruby hugged her gently.

When they sat up, they noticed Ilia watching them and simultaneously blushed. "Something you need, Ilia?" Ruby asked.

The Faunus girl averted her eyes. "My apologies. I didn't mean to stare."

"You don't have to apologize," Weiss assured her. "What is it?"

"I…" Ilia's freckled face took on a pinker hue. "I'm confused. You told us about two male omegas who are together, which I can sort of understand, but why would two female alphas be allowed to be mates? Doesn't our leader want strong pups?"

Ruby glanced at Weiss, feeling oddly shy at the use of the word "mates." "I mean, anyone can choose to be with who they want in our pack."

"We're a new pack, and have yet to settle in one spot," Weiss explained. "We haven't really thought of pups yet." She glanced hesitantly at Ruby before adding: "If either of us ever wished for pups, I'm sure an arrangement could be made with one of our male packmates."

Ruby felt a jolt go through her. Weiss was talking as if they already were mates.

Ilia nodded slowly. "I suppose that makes sense. Thank you."

After Ilia walked away, Weiss turned to Ruby, only to see her friend giving her a timid smile that was slowly widening into a sinfully-adorable beam. She felt her face heating up. "Wh-What are you giving me that look for, you dunce?"

Ruby's smile turned into a full grin. "Talking about kids already, Weiss? We aren't even married yet." She giggled when this caused Weiss to make a noise in her throat and hide her face behind her hands. "Hey." She scooted closer and hugged her. "I'm just teasing. Come on." She kissed Weiss's cheeks where she could reach them.

Weiss swatted Ruby away. "You're making a scene, dolt," she snapped, though her words held no actual anger.

Ruby snickered, shielding her face with her hands. After a moment, though, she grew serious. "So… Do you want to be mates with me?"

Weiss paused, glancing to the side and coughing nervously. "I mean…I assumed it was already clear that I wanted to stay with you for the rest of my life. It would be sensible to make such an intention official. If you also want to make it official, of course." Mentally, she was smacking herself. _That was probably the most unromantic proposal of all time. Well done, Weiss!_

Ruby, on the other hand, was desperately trying to keep from jumping up and down and squealing like a child. Her silver eyes were nearly as wide and bright as her smile. "I'd love that! I'd really, really, really love that! I love _you_ , Weiss!" She pulled Weiss into a long kiss. When they broke apart, she had to wipe a few tears from her eyes. "Werewolves don't become official mates till spring. I guess that makes us fiancés, huh?"

Weiss giggled, realizing belatedly that her right cheek was damp with her own tears. "I suppose it does." She looked at Ruby's face and was convinced that her beloved friend had never looked more beautiful. Her silver eyes were outshining the sun, and her smile was one of pure happiness.

A polite "ahem" caused them to turn their heads. Blake was approaching, her knowing smirk suggesting that she had overheard their conversation. "Happy as I am for you, we should probably think about getting up. We have a lot of ground to cover today." She laughed as she watched her friends scramble to their feet, muttering with embarrassment. "I love that it took both of you becoming werewolves for this to finally happen. You two really are hopeless."

"Oh, shut up," Weiss huffed, brushing herself off and trying to will the blush from her face. "Weren't you just saying that we need to get moving?"

The pack walked for a few hours before stopping to sleep in the afternoon. They'd then spend most of the night running in their wolf forms. There was some chatter between the werewolves as they walked, which made Ruby happy. It was a definite improvement over the scared silence that had tainted the first few days of travel.

The only real sense of tension came when Neon interacted with her former packmates, who seemed convinced that she was some sort of traitor due to her leaving Adam's pack and going to a leader who had not yet defeated him. At one point, Ruby had to intervene before a fight could break out between her and Ilia.

Ilia had been infuriated at the time, claiming that Neon had no right to give orders to loyal werewolves who actually followed pack law. It took an alpha stare from Weiss to finally calm her down.

Thankfully, Ilia was in a good mood that night and Neon had taken to staying closer to the omegas, Sandy and Deery, who were less vocal about their disapproval. They were still bristly, but Neptune was slowly whittling away their nervous hostility.

Blake had developed an easy friendship with Ilia and Tukson, who were relatively quiet, while Ferron had taken a liking to Ruby due to her love of weapons. It turned out that Ferron had been an apprentice blacksmith before being transformed by Adam as a young man.

"He often targeted Faunus," he explained. "He believed that they were abused by the humans and would do better in a pack. He frequently reminded us of how he gave us a better life."

The more Ruby learned about Adam, the gladder she was that he was dead. The pack that had followed him clearly saw him as a charismatic savior despite all the abuse they had suffered. Perhaps he had been at one point, before he went crazy with the alpha stare.

Yet, despite their apparent love for the late leader and their disdain for wolves like Neon, Flynt, and Perry for leaving the pack, they showed no anger toward Blake for running away. Even with all the brainwashing they had gone through, they could not seem to come up with an excuse for what had happened with her. That, at least, was encouraging.

Ruby only hoped that they would mesh well with the rest of Pyrrha's pack and be an actual asset to their plan. Even with the memory of her father's sword and her uncle's deadly Dust vials, she was beginning to feel truly homesick for Vale.

The group eventually made camp and slept for a few hours. As the sun set, Weiss separated from the pack to get a drink of water. The rising shattered moon was bright, and the pool she found to drink from was relatively still. Utterly unprepared, she suddenly saw the true extent of her injury, and it brought her to the very edge of tears.

She looked hideous. Her cheek and part of her brow were covered with pock marks and lines. Her caved-in eyelids failed to conceal the black, gaping socket behind them. Part of her hairline had also been burned away. It looked as if her face had just started to melt and stopped halfway through.

Her hands clenched in the grass as she stared at herself, gritting her teeth with disgust.

"Weiss?"

Weiss jumped a little, looking over her shoulder to see Blake watching her. One look at her friend's expression caused Blake to hurry over and kneel at her side, hugging her tightly. The tears started to fall then.

"Oh, Blake!" Weiss sobbed. "Why didn't anyone tell me how bad it was?"

Blake, unlike Ruby, didn't waste time trying to tell Weiss how beautiful she was. That wouldn't do any good just then. "You're a Huntress and a werewolf, Weiss. Scars are part of it. Be proud of them."

"What will Winter think?!" Weiss gasped. "I'm already a werewolf. Now, I hardly resemble myself even when I'm human!"

"Don't be stupid," Blake muttered. "Once she sees past you being a werewolf, the scars won't mean anything. You'll need to adjust to your vision, but that's the worst you need to worry about." She rubbed Weiss's back slowly. "Remember that Ruby loves you, no matter what you look like."

"I know that. I just…"

"I know. You hate this. Anyone would." Blake squeezed her comfortingly. "We're here for you, Weiss. I promise."

The two held each other for a few more minutes as Weiss finished crying. Then, she turned away to splash some water in her face. It would be best to transform here, so no one would see the tear stains. "Don't mention this to Ruby. I don't want her to worry." She said as she stood up and started to remove her clothes.

Blake nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later, the two wolves stood by the pond. One had pure yellow eyes and fur as black as the night. The other has eyes of mist and a coat of unbroken snow. They glanced at each other and grins spread across their muzzles as they realized what a pretty image they probably made in that moment. Black and white. Night and day.

Weiss glanced at her reflection in the pool once more. In her lupine form, the scars didn't look quite so bad. The ugly pinkness was shadowed by her white fur, and her lost eye wasn't as jarring. Maybe it was simply because scars looked better on a wolf. She looked less like a ruined beauty and more like a tough, seasoned beast. That was slightly better, if not by much.

Shaking her head, she reminded herself that vanity had no purpose at that moment. It was time for the pack to hunt.

…

For the seventh time, Sage vowed to himself that, once he finally got out of Obsidian, he wouldn't go near leather again for as long as he lived. It surrounded his muzzle and squeezed his neck as he tried to resist tugging at the leash. Leather was all he could smell, and he hated it! It was sharp, musky, and left a bad taste in his mouth whenever he absolutely had to drink from the water bowl.

Near him, Scarlet was having similar thoughts, scratching irritably at his collar with his hind foot, hoping to loosen it somewhat. Brawnz always tightened it more than Nebula did.

Then, something small hit him in the shoulder. He jumped and looked around, trying to see what had hit him, and saw a pebble on the ground nearby. Another one hit his head, and he growled. When several hushed children's voices sounded from behind a nearby building, he was positive that he was about to die of shame.

"Throw another one."

"Are you kidding? He just growled! I'm not doing that again."

"I'll do it, then."

Scarlet yawned and put his head down, pretending to doze. He heard a whistle and swatted the stone away with his hand. He glared at the building and barked once.

"Hey!" a nearby Huntsman called. "You leave those kids alone."

Scarlet flattened his ears and sat down, barely suppressing an indignant snarl.

The young voices began whispering excitedly.

"He's mad now!"

"Let's just go."

"You're such a fraidy cat."

"Am not!"

"Oh yeah? Go over and touch one of them."

"What?!"

"They're all muzzled, and the Huntsmen are there. It'll be easy!"

Scarlet glanced at Sage, giving him a despairing look. This was so humiliating!

Sage shrugged. There wasn't much they could do. If they scared a group of children, the townsfolk would trust them even less. They just had to put up with it until Yang got back from patrolling the base of the mountain with Nebula.

Scuffing feet caused Scarlet to perk up his ears and turn his head. A boy of about eight years was being pushed forward by three other kids. The three pushers were grinning while the fourth boy looked utterly terrified. They shoved him sharply, so that he stumbled forward, nearly colliding with Scarlet. He froze, letting out a whimper of fright.

Scarlet blinked down at the kid, feeling a twinge of sympathy. _You're their omega, aren't you?_ He lowered his head, turning it to the side and whining softly.

Sage looked to his left, where the Huntsman who had yelled at them was standing, bow cocked and pointed at Scarlet. He stood up, eyes narrowing as he put his bulk in front of his mate.

The kid, meanwhile, blinked a few times, licking his lips nervously. Then, tentatively, he touched the side of Scarlet's neck. When the werewolf didn't move, he started cautiously combing his fingers through the ruddy fur.

The Huntsman walked around Sage and froze, gaping at Scarlet for a moment before shaking himself. "Argent, get away from there."

The boy smiled at the Huntsman. "It's okay. He's a nice wolf." He patted Scarlet's head a few times before walking back over to his friends, who were all staring at him in awe.

Sage's heart warmed as he looked at Scarlet. Even when being humiliated like this, his mate managed to be as gentle-hearted as ever. He lovingly nuzzled his shoulder, shooting a glare in the direction of the Huntsman in the process.

The Huntsman didn't say anything, but went back to his post. All was quiet until Nebula and Yang came back. Sage couldn't help but smirk when he heard an angry shout of: "AND YOU LET THEM KEEP THROWING ROCKS?! WHAT KIND OF ASSHOLE ARE YOU?!"

Nebula, meanwhile, walked away, leaving the poor Huntsman to Yang's rage, and approached Scarlet and Sage. She gave them a long look. Then, slowly, her hands not shaking for once, she reached up and undid Scarlet's collar. She did the same for Sage. Then, she backed away.

Scarlet and Sage looked at each other. The muzzles were still in place, and they could recognize Nebula's unspoken command to not remove them. They nodded in understanding.

Yang was seething when she walked over. "Can you believe this?!" She noticed that the collars were off. "Good. If you hadn't done that, I would've. What about the muzzles?"

Nebula shook her head. "Those need to stay for now."

"Bullshit!"

"Are you saying that they need their fangs to defend themselves against the people in this town?" Nebula asked, her eyes flashing. "Because you know what that would cause."

Yang's eyes were bright red. Only a paw on her shoulder kept her from flying into a rage. "You are so lucky these two are so forgiving," she muttered. "Well, I'm staying with them tonight. If anyone throws anything else at them, I'll punch their freaking heads off. How does that sound?"

Nebula sighed. "Just…don't get into any fights." Her shoulders were slumped as she walked away, though her eyes remained sharp as she looked past the borders of her town and into the distance.

Scarlet touched Yang's face, urging her to look at him. He gazed into her eyes, pouring every ounce of calmness he could into her. Her eyes slowly returned to their regular lavender color. Her breathing became even. After a minute, she stepped forward, leaning her head against Scarlet's furry chest.

"Thanks, Scarlet. Don't worry. You won't have to put up with this for much longer. Once the pack gets here, we'll kill the vampires, get some human allies, and leave."

Scarlet hugged Yang while looking at Sage over the top of her head. Both wolves had similar looks of doubt on their faces. Their memories of that battle with the one vampire were still fresh, and they knew that defeating a whole group of these creatures would be anything but easy.

…

Hazel tried to set a fast pace back toward the mountain, knowing that he didn't have much time. He kept his ankle and the bite that adorned it hidden, wrapping it tightly with moss, hoping that Tyrian's nose wouldn't be able to distinguish between his various wounds.

He would make it back to the mountain and be food for his Lady. That was the last thing he could do now that a werewolf's fangs had found him. There would be no turning back into a vampire after this.

They ran throughout the night, and Hazel realized that his steps were not as fleet as they were supposed to be. His heart pounded with true fear for the first time in ages when one of the Grimm, recognizing what he was becoming, turned to attack him. It wasn't the Grimm that scared him, however.

Tyrian pounced on the Ursa, slicing it to pieces with his claws before turning his head toward Hazel. He bared his sharp, white teeth in a grin. His yellow eyes glinted dangerously. "You're looking a little under the weather, my friend. Let's take a look at you."

"I'm fine," Hazel said gruffly, taking a step back.

The other vampire was lightning-fast as he grabbed Hazel's arm and pulled him forward. "Well, well," he giggled. "You _are_ looking fine. In fact, I'm seeing a definite blush to your skin. You're really getting your color back." His grin widened as he realized what a fine position he was in. He could have an entire human to himself, not just the leftovers from his Lady! Better still, he could play with his food for as long as he wanted. He had always wondered what would make someone like Hazel squirm…

Hazel knew his companion's thoughts already. "I am for the Lady, and no one else," he growled.

"Oh really? Are you so special?" Tyrian gripped Hazel's wrist tightly. "Because, you're looking more and more like a regular, boring human to me." He licked his lips.

"I'm still a vampire, Tyrian." Hazel yanked himself free, trying not to tremble when he saw the bruise forming on his wrist.

Tyrian shrugged. "For now. Tomorrow night, though…" He ran his tongue over his teeth. "It looks like I won't be returning to the Lady hungry."

Hazel walked the rest of the night, his stomach sinking as he realized that there was no escaping his fate. He could try to run during the day, of course. But it wouldn't matter. Tyrian would have him the following night, one way or another. The sadistic vampire would toy with him, play with him, and torment him before finally granting him a long, slow death as he drank his life away.

 _Not necessarily…_ he thought as a new idea occurred to him. He looked toward some of the Boarbatusks, which were glaring at him with beady yellow eyes. _I won't be for the Lady, but I can keep myself from Tyrian's sadistic fangs._

The following night, Tyrian let out a howl of disappointment. The smell of rotting flesh that had been sitting out for hours greeted him when he awoke. When he left the shelter he had constructed, he saw a form barely resembling a large human man smeared across the ground. Blood painted the grass, blood that was no good to be consumed anymore. Several Grimm paced around, snuffling at the soaked scraps of clothing.

With a scream of anger, Tyrian killed every Grimm that had even a drop of blood on its skull-like mask, relishing in the confused roars that he so quickly cut off. _No matter,_ he thought, licking his lips. _With Hazel dead, there are more humans in Obsidian for me to feed on. Once I get back. Yes. The Lady won't be mad at her Tyrian for failing._

"I tried to save him, my Lady," he recited under his breath in a trembling voice. "There were just too many werewolves. They bit him and ate him up once he was human. Yes. I barely escaped, my Lady. I came back to you, so we may take revenge together." He licked his lips, nodding rapidly. "Yes. That's what I'll do."

He led the Grimm on, kicking dirt onto what remained of Hazel's corpse as he walked by.

 **I might have to write Tyrian in some other fics in the future, because he is a ton of fun. I'm convinced that Salem broke his mind somehow in canon, so I'm in a weird position of wanting to hug him while also wanting him to not be near any other breathing individuals** _ **ever**_ **.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	48. Negotiations

**Awoo, everyone! It's Werewolf Friday yet again. Just a heads up: The next time you'll be hearing from me, I'll be in Ireland. Now, I plan on updating this and Wings of Dust on schedule, but a lot will depend on my access to WiFi and whether I can take my laptop to certain places. I do have my backlog, so having time to type stuff won't be a problem. We'll see how things go.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

It took a day and a half overall to get to Obsidian with the group only stopping for a few hours of sleep. They took turns carrying Fox between them, watching with dismay as his skin took on a paler and paler tone, the bite on his neck started to turn black, and his lips became dry and chapped. None of the medicines or salves that the Huntsmen had did any good, nor did the herbs Flynt and Fennec sought out.

They tried getting him to eat, knowing that red meat was good for replenishing lost blood, but he couldn't swallow anything. At one point, Coco tried tipping some deer blood down his throat, but he spat that out almost immediately.

Fennec was a constant, silent companion, keeping Fox warm at night in his wolf form. The more he watched the human suffer, the more he wanted to help.

Fox's skin was as cold as ice, no matter how many blankets covered him, no matter how close to the fire he slept. Occasionally, he would call for Coco, Velvet, or Yatsuhashi. He called for Coco the most.

Coco didn't sleep at all, other than the occasional hour-long doze when she couldn't stand anymore. One of the werewolves would usually carry her when that happened, but she refused to be taken too far away from her husband.

The only comfort was that Fennec had been right about Sun's recovery. Though he was incredibly woozy, he was showing definite signs of improvement. Pyrrha made sure to let him eat first each night, and Flynt and Fennec took turns keeping watch over the camp.

It was nighttime when they drew near Obsidian. The werewolves transformed into their daytime forms and hurriedly put on their clothes as they approached the edge of the woods. Then, Flynt froze, his eyes narrowing.

Pyrrha frowned. "What is it?"

"I sense Sage and Scarlet. They're in the town and are in their wolf forms."

Everyone looked at each other before Coco let out an impatient groan. "If they're not dead, we can find out what's going on when we get into town! Let's just get Fox in there already!" Fox started coughing, as if to emphasize her point, and the group stepped resolutely onto the path toward the town.

Almost immediately, they saw people rushing from the town toward them. Recognizing Huntsmen weapons, the group tensed.

The approaching Huntsmen stopped halfway across the field and one of them called out. "Who is it?"

Jaune stepped forward. "My name is Jaune Arc, a Huntsman. These Huntsmen are with me, as are these trader apprentices. We were recently attacked, and one of our friends needs medical attention. Is Roman Torchwick here?"

The Huntsmen lowered their weapons. "We've been waiting for you. I'll have to ask that the werewolves with you transform so that they can be restrained."

There was a moment of stunned silence as the group looked at each other. Sun, surprisingly, was the first to recover. "Wait, restrained?!" His eyes narrowed. "What did you do to Sage and Scarlet?!"

"Don't be alarmed. We simply muzzled and collared them for the safety of the townsfolk. Though, they recently proved themselves trustworthy enough for us to remove the collars. We might be able to arrange-"

"You _muzzled_ my friends?!" Sun's eyes flashed and his fangs started to emerge.

Pyrrha quickly grabbed his shoulders as he lunged forward. "Sun, calm down," she growled, though her own eyes were blazing with anger at the humans. "Attacking them will do no good. You're still injured!" When Sun struggled, she met his gaze and forced him into submission. "Perry, calm him down," she muttered before turning to the Huntsmen.

"My name is Pyrrha. I'm the leader of this pack. I will not be muzzled, and I demand that you remove the muzzles of my two packmates." She tried to keep her voice calm, though a tremor of rage still managed to slip through. "I will enter the town alone, if that will make you feel safer. One of our companions was bitten by a vampire. The sooner we get him help, the better."

"You're not going in without me," Jaune insisted.

The Obsidian Huntsmen talked to each other for a moment, then sent one of their people back into the town. "We will ask our current leader. Wait for her to come back."

"Our friend-"

"I'm sorry," the Huntsman interrupted. "There is nothing we can do for him. Whenever someone is bitten, we kill them before the sickness becomes unbearable. I suggest you do the same. He's likely suffering."

Coco let out a strangled sob, falling to her knees next to Fox's prone form. Her shoulders shook as she looked at her husband. "Oh, Fox…"

Velvet knelt next to Coco, hugging her friend tightly around the shoulders. Yatsuhashi's head was bowed.

Jaune's chest ached as he looked at them. _This is our fault,_ he thought. _If we hadn't dragged them along… If we had found some way to keep them in Vale instead of coming with us…_

Pyrrha noticed Jaune's expression and gently took his hand. When he turned to look at her, she squeezed it and gave him an earnest look. _Don't blame yourself,_ she thought, not wanting to say anything aloud while Coco was grieving. A slight softening around his eyes told her that he understood.

Fennec cleared his throat. "Um, Leader?"

Pyrrha turned to the beta. "Yes, Fennec?"

Fennec glanced to the side, looked at Fox, and took a deep breath. "What if we changed him into a werewolf? He might be able to fight the vampire infection if he was one of us."

Everyone turned to look at him. Pyrrha's brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Would that work?"

Fennec shrugged. "I don't know, but we don't have much to lose." He eyed the bite. "I will do it myself, with your permission."

Pyrrha looked at Coco, who was staring at Fennec with wide eyes. "Coco, you're his wife. What do you think?"

Coco looked at Fox, then stood up. "Do it."

Fennec removed his clothes and transformed into his wolf form as quickly as he could. He moved toward Fox as the others stepped back to give him room. He gently licked the human's sweaty brow, then the bite on his neck, wincing at the bitter taste of the infected wound. Then, he closed his jaws around Fox's upper arm and bit down.

Fox was so out of it, he didn't even let out an exclamation of pain. He just continued to lie there, each breath rattling in his lungs.

Pyrrha watched, holding tightly to Jaune's hand. _Moon, let this work._ She hadn't talked much to Coco or Fox during their journey, but it was easy to see the love between them. She didn't think she could bear it if she had to watch something like that end so tragically.

Footsteps caused her and Jaune to turn around, releasing each other's hands. A violet-haired Huntress with a large crossbow was approaching. "My name is Nebula. Yang told us you were coming." She eyed the group with a frown. "I heard you have someone with a vampire bite. Want me to take care of it for you?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "We're going to see if a werewolf bite will counteract it. If not, we'll do what has to be done." She spoke quietly, not wanting Coco to hear. "Now, I would like to see my packmates. Have the muzzles been removed?"

Nebula looked at the group, then back at Pyrrha. "No. The muzzles are necessary for the peace of mind of the townsfolk. Your pack will all need to wear them."

Pyrrha glared. "I will not be muzzled, and I will not tolerate my friends being degraded in such a way. By this point, you should know that we aren't mere animals. If you wish, we will remain in the forest."

"I was under the impression that you were being brought here to help defend our town against vampires."

"I have no knowledge of this," Pyrrha replied, trying to keep her voice even. "We will need to negotiate certain terms. However, if you expect us to fight for you, I think we should be able to expect a level of decency."

The two eyed each other for a moment before Nebula relented. "Fine. Who's the leader of the Huntsmen?" When Jaune raised his hand, she nodded. "Okay. You two can come into town with me. We'll talk about what the terms will be. Afterward, we'll take the muzzles off your friends."

"Thank you." Pyrrha felt herself relaxing, if only slightly. She looked back at the others. "Stay together. Fennec, keep Fox warm until we get back."

Fennec nodded, curling up next to the shivering human.

Nebula was looking at Fox with a mixture of pity and curiosity. "If that does work…" She shook her head. "Let's go."

When they entered town, they were greeted almost immediately by a shout from Roman. "Look who's finally here! Just how long does it take to kill a crazy prick, anyway?"

Neo stuck her head out of the cart. "Language, Roman. We have a lady present."

Roman snorted. "What lady?" When Neo pointed at Pyrrha, he shook his head. "No ladies travel with me. Once you've read the books, you can't be considered a lady."

"I still haven't read them," Pyrrha reminded him, chuckling as she realized just how much she had missed the funny trader.

"We'll have to fix that," Roman said, falling into step with them. "So, did you hear about the muzzles?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes, and they won't remain on them for long. Go tell Scarlet and Sage we're here."

"I'll send Neo. I don't feel like running." Roman snapped his fingers at Neo, who rolled her eyes before running toward the edge of town near the mountain. He, meanwhile, insisted on joining the three.

Nebula led Jaune, Pyrrha, and Roman to the church, where they sat down in one of the few unbroken pews. "So," she started. "As far as we know, there are at least four vampires. Three attack the town regularly, while the fourth has only been seen from a distance. We're convinced that it's the Lord or Lady of the group. That one will be more dangerous than the other three combined. They only attack at night, they can control Grimm, and they herd back anyone who tries to escape the town. We think they're using us as a source of blood until we all die out. Then, they'll move somewhere else."

She folded her hands. "So, what do you want in exchange for helping us kill the bastards?"

Roman coughed. "Well, I've been keeping a record of the supplies I've been giving out. I don't expect full payment, since I did this out of the goodness of my heart, but some reparations once the silver mines are operational would be ideal. Otherwise, I'll be going for a good while with a mostly-empty cart."

Nebula nodded. "We already intend to do that. Before the vampire attack, we hit a new vein of silver in the mines. Once they're dead, we'll be able to pay you back for the supplies, plus interest. It's the least we can do."

Roman shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I certainly won't say no to that."

Jaune looked at Nebula. "For my group, I'll settle for the standard rate for outside Huntsmen services, depending on what that is in Obsidian."

"Sounds good. Where are you from?"

"Vale."

"It should be about the same." Nebula then turned to Pyrrha. "Now, your group will be the difficult one. What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, the town has had Scarlet and Sage for several days," Pyrrha started. "So, taking their muzzles off should be no trouble. As for the rest of my pack, I am willing to keep them in the woods to avoid them being muzzled. One beta will be left at the border of town, unmuzzled, closest to where the vampires are." At Nebula's uncertain look, she explained. "Betas can sense people and prey far beyond what sight or scent can tell. They will know of an attack well before it happens. It's how we prepared for the attack in the woods."

"So, the vampires came after you before you even got here?" Nebula looked at her thoughtfully. "They must think you're a threat. This could be good for us. But, what do you want in return for helping us?"

Pyrrha sat up straighter. "I want Obsidian to be a place where friendly werewolves can visit without fear. When the church is rebuilt, do not preach sermons that paint werewolves as being evil. Instead, make it known that werewolves have just as much humanity as anyone else."

Nebula nodded slowly. "It might be difficult convincing the more religious people in town, but I think most of them are desperate enough to be okay with it. Anything else?"

"Yes. We plan on returning to Vale because it's the hometown of these Huntsmen, and the forest near it is the homeland of my pack. We want to create peace between the werewolves and the humans and Faunus." She explained their plan to bring back as many sympathetic humans and werewolves as possible.

Nebula smiled. "I think that can be arranged, once we've rebuilt and have a good defense set back up. Hell, kill the vampires and you'll probably have a whole line of humans wanting to help with that. Most of them are dying to be allowed out of this town already."

"Thank you." Pyrrha bowed her head. "I'm glad that the humans in this town are so reasonable."

"Well," Nebula grinned sheepishly. "Being desperate kinda swayed things in your favor. Let's hope we can actually get through this." She held out her hand, which Pyrrha eagerly shook. "Now, let's see about taking the muzzles off your friends. To be honest, I really hated having to put them on."

They found Scarlet and Sage at the edge of town, their tails wagging as they bounded to their leader. Pyrrha was quick to find the straps of Sage's collar and undo them while Jaune did the same for Scarlet. A few nearby people moved back, but none ran away, not even when Scarlet parted his jaws in a wide yawn.

Jaune noticed this and smiled at Pyrrha. "This might just be our last stop before going back home."

Pyrrha nodded. "It looks like it's going to be an incredibly long stop."

At that moment, Yang ran over, pulling Jaune into a crushing hug. "Hey! Neo told me you got here. Did you take out that son of a bitch?"

"Hrk!" Jaune grunted as Yang squeezed him. "Yeah. He's very dead."

"Great!" Yang turned to Pyrrha, hugging her too. "Glad you guys are here. There's been so much bullshit happening."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth as her ribcage was compressed. "I am glad to be here." She let out a gasp as she was put down.

When they approached the woods again, Yang's face became troubled. "This looks smaller than the group we left." Her eyes widened. "Wait, where's Ruby?!"

"She's fine," Pyrrha assured her. "When I beat Adam, it turns out that I won his entire pack. Ruby went back with Weiss, Blake, Neon, and Neptune to retrieve them, along with one of the two betas Adam had with him. They are both on our side now."

"The betas?" Yang asked. "Do you mean the same…?" She trailed off as she saw a large, hulking, tan form. "Wait, you're the one who scratched up my arm!"

Fennec gulped audibly and took a few steps back. Thankfully for him, Coco rushed forward, her face alight with happiness. "Guys, come look at Fox!"

The others gathered around, and let out an audible sigh of relief. Fox's breathing, though ragged, sounded a lot better. His brow wasn't sweaty. Best of all, the bite on his neck had faded from a sickly black to a healthier purple-red color.

Nebula was gaping. "Well, I'll be damned," she muttered. "Extra help and the cure to vampirism all in one group." She looked at Pyrrha, her expression serious. "I honestly think the Maidens themselves might have sent you."

Pyrrha didn't know about that. All she knew was that Coco was holding her healing husband, crying tears of joy and relief. For the moment, that was more than enough.

 **The group's starting to come together again. Then, we'll get to see some good fights. I'm really getting my battle scene practice in with this fic.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	49. Together Again

**AWOO! This is Solora coming at you from jolly old Ireland. I saw Knowth and Newgrange today, and they were freaking amazing. It's incredible how much passion went into the building of monuments and tombs in ancient times. I mean, it feels like nothing made nowadays is built to last like that. Me being in Ireland also means that you're going to be getting super early updates. I have a busy schedule during the day, and would rather post earlier than later. And there's the five hour time difference on top of that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

"So, I'm going to be a werewolf." Fox's voice was calm, resigned, and slightly muzzy with lingering tiredness.

Coco sat next to him, holding his hands in hers, looking downward guiltily even though he couldn't actually look at her eyes. "I had to make a decision, and I didn't want you to die. You're not mad, are you Foxy?"

Fox shook his head. "No. Before, I would have been furious. After our time with the pack, however, I can definitely say that I'd rather be a werewolf than dead."

Sun snorted. "Wow, stop with the sentimental stuff. You're making me all teary-eyed."

Coco threw a roll of bandages at him, but ended up hitting Scarlet, who was sitting nearby. "Sorry, Scarlet. And shut up, Sun! You shouldn't even be in here with your magic wolf healing!"

"Hey, even with werewolf healing, I think I deserve a rest on this nice bed." Sun lay back on the mattress he was on to prove his point. "You humans may be backwards in some ways, but you have really comfy places to sleep."

"I guess this means we shouldn't be too physical for now," Fox continued, squeezing Coco's hands.

Coco looked at him, immediately becoming somber. "Yeah. I guess so." She scooted close and pecked his cheek. "I have no problem being a werewolf once this is all over. For now, we need to be careful."

Sun shrugged. "Hey, if Jaune and Pyrrha can do it, I'm sure you guys can."

"What they have is a little different from what we have," Fox muttered. "We've been married for two years."

"I mean, the emotions are still the same. Doesn't matter how long you've had them." Sun remarked.

Scarlet blinked, tilting his head. "Wait, what? Jaune and Pyrrha? Really?"

"Yep." Sun grinned. "It happened after the fight with Adam. They've got it _bad_."

"Well, you'd know all about having it bad, wouldn't you?" Scarlet teased, earning him a punch to the shoulder. "Ow! You should be nicer to me! I've been muzzled for this pack, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go milking it." Sun ruffled his friend's hair.

Velvet and Yatsuhashi walked in at that moment. "Feeling better, Fox?" Velvet asked, walking over and touching a sisterly kiss to his cheek.

"Much," Fox replied. "Has a plan been made for attacking the vampires yet?"

"Eager to get back out there already, huh?" Coco asked.

"I have a score to settle." Fox rubbed his neck, grimacing at the memory of his near-death. "Also, where is Fennec? I never got to thank him."

"He's in the forest with most of the other werewolves," Velvet explained. "Pyrrha didn't want the pack muzzled, so they're going to live in the forest until the humans are less fearful."

"If I ever see one of those horrible leather things again, it'll be too soon," Scarlet muttered, rubbing his jaw.

"As for the plan," Velvet continued. "Nebula is going to have a meeting with the others to talk about what she knows about the vampires."

"I should probably be there too," Scarlet said. "Sage and I had to fight that one during the full moon, after all." He stood up. "Feel better, Fox. Try not to annoy anyone, Sun."

"Why don't you just ask me to stop breathing while you're at it?" Sun called after Scarlet, who laughed as he walked off.

The meeting was held near Roman's cart. Present were Nebula, Brawnz, a few of the other Obsidian Huntsmen, Roman, Neo, Jaune, Yang, Sage, Scarlet, and Pyrrha. Nebula was drawing a rough sketch on some cloth.

"So, there's a path leading toward the mines from here." She pointed to a spot on the map. "We think that the vampires made their lair in the cave systems further up." She drew an arrow to a higher part of the mountain. "They only attack at night, and usually only do so to feed or to whittle us down. When they're just feeding, they attack every four days. Lately, it's been more often. Probably because they're scared of the werewolves."

"Have you tried attacking their cave during the day?" Jaune asked.

"Of course we have," Brawnz said. "It was one of our first ideas. Sadly, the vampires were expecting that and made sure that every Grimm at their command was waiting. They have many, many Grimm."

"What if we attacked the leader in its cave while its minions attack the town?" Pyrrha suggested.

"They'd know what we were doing immediately," Nebula said. "Then, they and their Grimm would double back and trap the unfortunate patrol before it could get back."

"My question is how do we kill them?" Roman asked. "Jaune told me he managed to skewer the neck of one, and it was still able to run off."

"All the legends say that fire will kill them," Yang commented. "Though, we can't exactly go by those."

"I noticed something when we were fighting them," Jaune said. "Fox being cured made me think of it again. I think the vampires are afraid of the werewolves' fangs."

"Why do you say that, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Didn't you notice? They got slashed by your claws a bunch of times, but always jumped back and sent out more Grimm when someone tried to bite them. Fennec told me he scared one of them away from Coco when he almost bit it. And that one freaked out when Perry bit its ankle."

"What could that mean?" Nebula wondered.

"Could our bites hurt them more, somehow?" Sage wondered.

"We can't rely on that possibility," Nebula said. "What we need is the most efficient way to kill them, a way that anyone can use if they get one where we want it."

"The werewolves could always just rip them to pieces," Roman suggested. "Isn't that what you basically did to that Adam freak?"

"We can't hope to do anything like that until Ruby arrives with the others," Pyrrha said. "All of us were barely able to handle just two of them. Also," she thought back to the fight. "I think they may be resistant to us in some ways."

"Did you try using your alpha stare on that one you were fighting?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, and it resisted it immediately. It didn't feel like I was going against a stronger alpha, though. It was more like the stare wasn't even touching it."

"Alpha stare?" Nebula asked for clarification. Once the powers of the werewolves were fully explained, she nodded. "The vampires have something similar. They can go into your mind and make you go crazy while they're staring at you. It's how they got away from us during the few times we had them cornered."

"That's what that was?" Sage spoke for the first time. "Do their eyes glow?" When Nebula nodded, he smiled. "It seems that we're also immune to their powers, then. I remember when I fought that one vampire, its eyes glowed as it looked at me. I felt its gaze, but it didn't do anything to me."

"Why didn't you mention that sooner?" Brawnz asked.

"No one told us anything specific about the vampires!" Scarlet pointed out. "They just slapped muzzles on us at night and ignored us during the day."

Nebula coughed. "Point taken. For the time being, I think it would be best to keep the werewolves close to town. I know we spoke of a single beta acting as a sentry, but that doesn't feel like enough, considering how fast these vampires move. I've given the matter some thought, but I think it would be best to abandon comfort and allow the werewolves free rein of the town."

When several Huntsmen started to protest, Nebula raised a hand. "We can't get any worse than we are now. These werewolves could pick us clean if they chose to, regardless of where we let them stay. All I care about at this point is killing those bloodsucking bastards."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said. "I'll tell my pack." She paused before asking: "Why don't you all leave Obsidian? I know it's your home, but…"

"We've tried," Brawnz sighed. "After a certain number of people fled, the vampires started hunting down people who ran. Even if we ran throughout the day, the vampires could track us down and catch up to us at night. One of our patrols went into the woods and found several drained corpses. If we stay in Obsidian, we have a slight advantage due to the protection of the buildings and what remains of our supplies."

"Once the rest of your pack gets here, we should be fine," Nebula said. "If it's going to be as big as you say it's gonna be, those vampires won't stand a chance."

When the meeting ended, the werewolves headed back toward the woods with Jaune following. "I'm glad Nebula's the one in charge," he commented. "She's pretty reasonable, all things considered."

"She certainly is," Pyrrha said. "I hope she remains in charge, even after all this is over." She looked up at Jaune. "I was thinking: Since we'll be going into battle, it might be a good idea to hone our claws, so to speak. What if those of us not patrolling sparred at night in our wolf forms with the Huntsmen?"

"Sounds like a good idea, as long as no one gets bitten and we put away the Dust vials." Jaune grinned. "Though, don't expect us to go easy on you."

Pyrrha elbowed him in the side with a smirk. "Good. You'd be shredded to ribbons otherwise."

…

Corsac was using his beta powers as they drew close to Obsidian a few days later. "I can sense our leader," he told Ruby. "She is within the town, along with the others."

The other former members of Adam's pack shifted nervously, unsure of how to present themselves before this new leader they had only been told about. Sandy's ears were twitching and Deery looked like she wanted to hide behind something.

Neptune was quick to comfort his fellow omegas. "Don't worry. Pyrrha's really nice. I've been her friend for years."

The idea of an omega being friends with an alpha was yet another strange idea. Though, after their experiences with Ruby and Weiss, it was becoming clearer and clearer that Adam was not necessarily the prime example of an alpha. When they approached the town, a yellow-haired figure rushed down the path toward them.

"Ruby!" Yang called, her eyes shining. She skidded to a halt and pulled her sister into a rib-crushing hug. "Look at you! All grown up and leading a bunch of wolves." She paused, looking over Ruby's. "Uh…where are the others? Pyrrha said you'd be bringing a huge pack with you."

"Hn! Urk…" Ruby groaned.

"There are no others," Weiss answered. "The rest of the pack was absorbed by Cinder. Corsac was barely able to leave with the ones you see before you."

Yang dropped Ruby when she saw Weiss's scarred face and the hole where her left eye had been. "I…Woah. Weiss, what…?"

"I'll tell you later," Weiss said shortly. "Where's Pyrrha? Also," She glanced around. "Could you speak a little louder? I don't think some of the townsfolk heard you mention wolves," she hissed.

"Oh, they know," Yang said, part of her grin returning. "We kinda struck a deal with them. Hope you're up for fighting some vampires."

Sandy's ears shot up and his pupils became pinpricks. "V-V-Vampires?!"

Yang led them into town and toward Roman's cart, where Pyrrha was talking to Neo. She looked over, her face brightening when she saw Ruby's group. "Hello, Ruby. I'm glad you're okay." She faltered when she saw Weiss. "Weiss, are you-?"

"I'm fine," Weiss said impatiently. "Pyrrha, these are the wolves we could gather from Adam's pack. This is Ilia, Tukson, Ferron, Deery, and Sandy."

Corsac bowed his head. "Forgive me, Leader. Cinder absorbed most of Adam's pack before I got back. She tried to attack me, and…" He shivered. "These are the only ones who would come."

Pyrrha touched his shoulder, glad to see that he barely winced this time. Ruby must have been working on him. "Don't apologize. You did very well."

She turned to the five new werewolves and smiled warmly. "Welcome. I know things have probably been very hectic for you. My name is Pyrrha. You can call me that, or Leader if that makes you more comfortable." She paused before adding. "Circumstances have changed since I parted with Ruby's group. Let's sit down somewhere, so I can explain."

They ended up in the hospital area, where Fox was almost fully recovered. Corsac found Fennec on the way, and the two brothers reunited joyfully. They sat close together as Pyrrha explained their situation.

"It's true that I wanted more werewolves in order to make a stronger case against Cinder," she finished. "However, fighting vampires is something entirely different." She looked at Fennec, Corsac, and the five other wolves. "I will not hold you to the promise I made to the humans of this town. If you don't wish to fight these vampires, and I won't blame you at all if you don't, you are free to leave. If you do, make sure to leave at night and run as fast as you can in your wolf forms, so the vampires don't end up following you. If they try, we'll cover your escape."

The wolves looked at each other before Ferron cleared his throat. "Seems that we have three choices: rough it on our own, go back to Cinder, or stick around here." He looked at the others. "I know I don't want to go back to Cinder, and I've been in a pack for too long to want anything less." He looked at Pyrrha. "In just a few minutes, you've shown more concern for us than Adam ever did."

"There is one thing," Corsac cut in. "I…I don't want to be under Cinder's rule. She is cold and cruel, based on what I saw. I don't know if she was always like that, but it's how she is now. I now know what it's like to not have a cruel leader, and I don't want that to change."

He looked at Pyrrha, still a little nervous about meeting her gaze. "I will stay if Leader Pyrrha remains my leader, even after we leave this place."

Fennec nodded in agreement. "I will follow Leader Pyrrha, as will the others. I do not want to follow Cinder."

The five new werewolves nodded in agreement. "I don't want to change leaders again," Deery murmured. "I don't mind fighting. It's better than starving when Adam forgot to send out a patrol." Her cheeks flushed as she realized that she had just insulted her former leader.

Pyrrha's heart sank. Ever since the pack left Vale, she had adamantly told herself that she was only a temporary leader, that Cinder would take over once they returned. Looking at these wolves now and thinking about just how loyal the others were, she realized just how foolish that had been.

 _I suppose my parents were right,_ she thought bitterly. _I really was destined to lead._

Out loud, she said: "Very well. I will remain your leader. After we leave Obsidian and make peace in Vale, we will find our own territory elsewhere."

 _But not too far,_ she told herself. Though she didn't want to start a territorial war with Cinder, she also knew that she would absolutely not allow herself to be too far away from her Huntsmen friends. Most of all, she had no intention of being separated from Jaune.

 **So, our girl finally accepted her destiny. And this destiny won't end with an arrow in the heart! (Well, not a physical one. A metaphorical Cupid one, maybe. Though, that already happened.) The next few chapters are where things get good. I had a lot of fun typing what's coming. Brace yourselves!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	50. Preparations

**Here we are at chapter 50! I may have said this before, but I did not anticipate this fic being so long. It's amazing how far it's come, and I owe a lot of that to your support, so thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

Pyrrha snarled as dull steel bit into her arm, and spun around to kick at the legs of the Huntsman before her. He tripped, but quickly regained his footing, moving forward to bash her chest with his shield. With a sharp growl, she slashed at his arm, wincing as her nails scraped against metal. Deciding against trying her claws again, she moved back from his sword, darted around, and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back.

"Hrk!" Jaune yelped. "I hope everyone's paying attention," he called, his voice higher-pitched than usual.

The gathered Obsidian Huntsmen nodded, their eyes wide and their mouths open. Their weapons had been placed to the side, which helped curb their immediate instinct to kill the werewolf.

Jaune reached up with his free hand and yanked on Pyrrha's ear, causing her to yowl in pain and loosen her grip enough for him to wriggle out. She recovered quickly, though, and planted a firm foot on his back, causing him to fall forward, and positioned her jaws over his neck.

"Ugh… You win," Jaune groaned.

Pyrrha stepped back and held out a paw to help him up. She whuffed happily, unable to keep her tail from wagging.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to rub it in," Jaune laughed, ruffling her ears before turning back to the dumbstruck Huntsmen. "So, who wants to go next?"

After a moment's hesitation, a dark-skinned Hunter raised his hand and went to pick up a dull practice blade. It had been decided that there was too much of a danger in using regular weapons, even without Dust.

"Okay, you don't have any Dust, right?" Jaune checked the Hunter over. "What's your name?"

"Roy. I'm a member of Brawnz's hunting group."

"Okay, Roy. Go at it. Just remember: You're only sparring. Don't hurt her too much, and don't worry about her biting you." Jaune patted his shoulder. "Go ahead."

Jaune watched as Roy parried most of Pyrrha's blows without actually approaching her. "I told you she won't bite," he called. "Just go for it."

Roy bit his lip, then jumped forward, swinging wildly. Pyrrha, of course, swatted him away easily, pinning him to the ground. The Huntsman gasped and kicked at her hind feet, rolling to the side when she shifted. Eventually, however, Pyrrha managed to pin him completely, her claws positioned over his neck. She stepped back, sighing when he didn't accept her offered paw.

 _One step at a time, Pyrrha,_ she told herself. She looked across the field, where other groups were learning how to spar with werewolves. She knew that this was both a training and a trust exercise. There was a slight hint of unease in her stomach as she watched the pairs fight, however. What if the people of Obsidian returned to their old ways of thinking and used these lessons to be more efficient when hunting werewolves? It didn't seem likely, but it was hard to keep such worries from forming.

She looked toward the five newer werewolves, who she had exempted from sparring for the night. They were watching, eyes as wide as the observing Huntsmen as the human/werewolf pairs worked together without causing serious injury to each other. Perry was sitting near the two omegas, who he had apparently been friends with before his abrupt departure from Adam's pack.

Sun and Blake had hardly been apart since the pack reunited. Sun was quick to show off his battle wound from their fight with the vampires, and Blake was all too happy to gently lick the scar, though Pyrrha caught her rolling her eyes multiple times at how dramatic her companion was being.

Yang, of course, was thrilled to have her sister and best friend back where she could keep an eye on them. She was currently helping a group that was learning to spar with Ruby.

Out of all the werewolves, Weiss was the one the humans seemed to be the most wary of. With her giant, white form and scarred face, she definitely painted an intimidating picture. She had finally opened up about what had happened near the border of Vale.

Pyrrha was honestly surprised at how forgiving Weiss was, all things considered. She wasn't sure if it was because this Qrow person was Ruby's uncle, or because of Weiss's memories of her own recent prejudices. Either way, Pyrrha had to admire her. She just hoped that the humans in Obsidian would stop being so obviously fearful of her appearance.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when a Huntress named Dew stepped forward to challenge her. Flicking her ears, she got into a fighting stance once again.

An hour later, a long, piercing howl split the night air, causing everyone to freeze. It was Flynt, who was currently posted at the entrance to Obsidian closest to the mountain.

Seconds later, the church bells started to ring. The werewolves and Huntsmen were already running toward the mountain, ready for battle.

Pyrrha barked at Weiss and Ruby, directing them to stay with her and move to the front of the pack. This was their chance to test whether or not their alpha stares would work on the Grimm under the vampires' control.

Thanks to Flynt's warning, everyone was ready by the time the attack came. There were two vampires this time, along with several Nevermores, which started swooping over the town.

"It's a feeding run!" Nebula called. "Everyone stay at your posts! Protect the civilians!"

Even though the werewolf reinforcements weren't as large as people had hoped, there were still enough wolves and extra Huntsmen to guard different parts within the town. A few werewolves sat at the tops of the sturdier buildings, allowing them to leap into the air and snap up any Nevermores that ventured too close.

At the front of the town, Pyrrha fixed her gaze on the first wave of Grimm while the betas and omegas flanking her ran at the vampires, using their fangs as much as possible.

As Jaune had predicted, the vampires dodged every bite. Also, the brawny one from the forest was nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately, the giggling scorpion-tailed one was.

Jaune raised his shield against the poisonous barb as it shot toward him, slashing with his sword while Sun pounced from behind, swiping at the tail with his claws. He felt a thump behind him as another Nevermore fell from the sky.

The scorpion-tailed vampire shrieked, spinning around to scratch at Sun, who snapped at his hand, prompting a quick retreat.

Sage, upon recognizing the mustached vampire, ran forward with a roar of anger. The vampire hissed, grabbing for his neck, only to be stabbed in the side by Ren.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, had managed to get some of the Ursai to stop, though she felt a marked resistance to her alpha stare, and set them on their fellows. This started an all-out Grimm brawl, with the ranged Huntsmen easily picking the stronger ones off as they fought amongst themselves.

Then, just as suddenly as they came, the vampires and Grimm withdrew. At the same time, there was a scream from the town as a Nevermore grabbed something from a nearby building and took to the skies.

Jaune's heart dropped. He looked around frantically before looking at the werewolves' large paws and muscular arms. Then, his gaze settled on Nora, the smallest person there.

"Pyrrha, Sage, throw Nora at that Nevermore!" he shouted.

Nora quickly jumped into the arms of the two large werewolves. Just as the Grimm neared, they each put their paws under one of her feet and pushed off as hard as they could, sending the small Huntress flying.

Nora raised her large mallet as she flew upward, bringing it down hard on the Nevermore's back. The bird screeched, letting go of its prey as it started to fade into shadows.

The woman's screams stopped when she fell into the outstretched arms of Sage, who placed her carefully on the ground, rumbling softly with concern. Pyrrha, meanwhile, caught Nora.

"Whoo-hoo!" Nora shouted, hugging Pyrrha around the neck. "Let's do that again sometime! You could totally throw me higher than the trees!"

"Nora, no!" Ren groaned.

"Nora, yes!"

Jaune knelt next to the shaking woman, who was staring wide-eyed at Sage. "You okay, ma'am?"

She nodded shakily. "Y-Yes. Thank you." She smiled in Sage's direction, though she was obviously terrified of being surrounded by so many werewolves.

"Here, I'll escort you back into town," Jaune offered. As they walked down the path, he noticed that several people and wolves were already working to re-fortify areas that the Grimm had pierced. Even if the humans looked a little pale and skittish, they were willing enough to work alongside the wolves. Jaune smiled. This was definitely a start.

….

"You want us to create a nightly patrol along the base of the mountain?" Nebula asked during a meeting the following morning.

"Yeah. Have at least three groups, each led by a beta. Leave at least one beta in town, and reinforce the rooftop guards," Jaune said, pointing at a sketch of the town and the mountain. "You were right about it being a feeding run, and we stopped them from taking someone. That means they're going to be hungry. If we don't let them off that mountain, they'll start to starve. Then, when they're at their weakest, we'll go after them in their lairs."

Nebula frowned skeptically. "Starving them will take a lot of time and energy."

"We'll rotate the guards. We have enough beta wolves to do that now." He counted on his fingers. "We have Sun, Flynt, Neon, Blake, Fennec, Corsac, Ilia, Tukson, and Ferron. That's nine overall, so enough to rotate patrols and rotate who keeps an eye on the town."

"That won't do any good." Everyone looked up as Flynt entered the room. He nodded respectfully at Pyrrha. "Sorry. I heard you were having a meeting."

"Yes. Why don't you think the patrols will work?" Pyrrha asked.

"The patrols might work, but the betas will be useless," Flynt replied. "We can't sense the vampires."

There was silence as everyone looked at each other. "But…you warned us of the attack last night," Nebula said.

"Only because I sensed the Grimm." Flynt looked at Pyrrha. "I didn't say anything after the attack in the forest, since so much was happening. Also, there was a possibility that the vampires were so similar to the Grimm, I couldn't distinguish between them. But no. I had my beta powers on until they entered the town. Even when they were right in front of me, they didn't appear in my radius." He shook his head helplessly. "They're immune to every werewolf power, even those of the betas."

Jaune sighed. "Well, that's a problem. Still, I think each patrol should have a beta. The vampires usually attack with the Grimm, so being able to sense them will at least give us some help. And you still have your noses. From what you guys have been telling me, those vampires smell really bad to werewolves."

Flynt wrinkled his nose as he remembered that awful stench. "That's an understatement."

"It would be beneficial to have at least one alpha with the rooftop patrols," Pyrrha said. "The Grimm still respond to the alpha stare, and we can use it if a Nevermore tries to steal anyone else."

"Good idea," Nebula murmured, taking some notes. "Okay. I'll let the Huntsmen here know and ask for patrol volunteers. I'll trust you to let your people know." She rolled up the map sketch with a grin. "You know, I actually am starting to believe we have a chance!"

As they departed the meeting, Pyrrha moved to stand next to Jaune and slip her hand into his. "You're very good with strategy," she remarked. "I can see why you're in charge of the Huntsmen."

Jaune shrugged, a flattered smile on his face. "It was better when Ruby and I worked together. I was the strategist while she was the actual leader."

"When this is all over, perhaps that can happen again," Pyrrha suggested. "You could have a combined group of Huntsmen and werewolves fighting the Grimm. That would certainly be a sight to see."

"It would. Especially if we could ride them into battle at night." He grinned at the memory of riding on Pyrrha's back during his run with the pack. "Though, you guys toss people around more than a wild horse would."

Pyrrha laughed. "Well, werewolves weren't made to be riding animals."

"You know, I've read stories about ancient warriors riding dire wolves into battle."

"That sounds fascinating."

The two chatted as they walked past the newly-repaired buildings. With the arrival of the werewolves, the people of Obsidian had more manpower available, allowing them to fix some of their more important dwellings during the periods of respite between attacks.

"Hey, Pyrrha?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of werewolf do you think I'd be?" Jaune felt his cheeks warming at the question, though he wasn't sure why.

Pyrrha's own face reddened. "Why do you ask?" she replied, keeping her voice casual.

Jaune shrugged. "I'm just curious. The other day, I was thinking about what werewolf Fox will end up being. I'm pretty sure he'll be a beta. I hope he will, anyway." With Fox's blindness, beta powers would probably be a huge asset.

Pyrrha thought for a moment. "I think you'd also be a beta," she finally said. "You have the analytical mind of one. Though, you're a good leader, so you could be an alpha."

Jaune smiled at the thought of being a strong alpha wolf. "What about the others?"

"Ren would likely be a beta," Pyrrha said. "Nora is very emotional, so I can see her as an omega. Yang is difficult. She's forceful enough to be an alpha, but submissive enough to authority to perhaps be a beta. Then again, she could be an incredibly emotional, spirited omega."

"Roman would be an omega, I think," Jaune said. "A really strong, rogue omega."

"Hm. He'd be more of a beta. I could see Velvet as an omega, which is interesting since she and Coco seem to take turns leading their smaller group. Then again, it could be because the other two people in the group are their mates."

"Coco is a total alpha."

"Oh, definitely," Pyrrha chuckled before looking hesitantly at Jaune. "What would you think about being a werewolf?" She was hyper-aware of his warm, slightly-sweaty hand in hers.

Jaune looked at the ground as they walked. He had expected that question, though it made his heart pound just the same. "I wouldn't be against it," he said. "If I knew my family wouldn't hate me, I think I might enjoy it."

"I see." Pyrrha nodded slowly. "I suppose that's just more of an incentive to be successful in our plans, then." She paused before continuing. "Because…this has been nice," She squeezed his hand to emphasize what "this" was. "However…lately, I've been wanting…" She looked away, blushing deeply. "To kiss you for real."

Jaune felt his face growing hotter as he nodded. "Y-Yeah. Me too."

Pyrrha's smile widened a little at that. "I'm not sure if a kiss would be worth becoming a werewolf, though."

Jaune swallowed loudly. "I'm pretty sure a kiss from you would be worth a lot."

Pyrrha gave him a sideways glance, her expression turning into a playful smirk. "Is this how humans flirt?"

Jaune laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand. "It's how humans flirt badly."

With a soft giggle, Pyrrha moved close to peck his cheek. "Well, I think it's cute."

Jaune smiled at the quick, soft touch. "So, how do werewolves flirt?"

Pyrrha's smirk turned to a very, for lack of a better term, wolfish grin. "I'd show you, but there are children in this town and I don't think Nebula would appreciate it."

Jaune was positive that his face was redder than a beet as they approached Roman's cart. This was confirmed when the trader winked at him from over the cover of one of those infamous books.

…..

"Ooh, how about this one?" Ruby held up a scrap of pale blue cloth. "This kinda matches your good eye."

Weiss looked at it for a moment, nodding slowly. "I suppose that could work."

Ruby smiled, handing the cloth to the tailor. "Thanks again for this."

"My pleasure," the old woman replied, glancing at the two. "Never thought I'd be making accessories for werewolves. Times are certainly changing."

"It's surprising how accepting the people here are," Weiss remarked.

"Desperation does that," the woman said bluntly. "Though for me, I'm not one to question when the Maidens send something my way. If they saw fit to send a bunch of miraculously-friendly werewolves to kill those bloodsuckers, I'm certainly not going to go up to Heaven to ask for something else. That'll happen soon enough on its own." She chuckled dryly.

"Don't say that! You don't look a day over twenty five!" Ruby immediately declared.

The woman barked a laugh. "Hah! There's flattery, and then there's boldfaced lying." She lightly swatted Ruby's shoulder. "Get on with you both. I'm sure you have important work to do."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ruby giggled as she led Weiss out of the shop.

Perry, who was looking around, jumped when he saw them and ran over. "Hey. Ruby, Pyrrha wanted me to tell you you're in charge of rooftop patrols. We're going to starve the vampires, and you'll be up there to take care of Nevermores.

Ruby nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to Nebula before tonight.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Where does Pyrrha want me?"

"She didn't say, but probably at the entrance to the village," Perry said. "Pyrrha wants to help with the patrols by the mountains, so you being by the border makes sense."

Weiss sighed. "Very well."

Perry blinked, then smiled gently as he sensed what Weiss was feeling. "You're frustrated. You don't need to be. Pyrrha doesn't think you're weaker because of your eye. She just thinks Ruby would be a better choice for using the stare on the roof."

Weiss's back stiffened. "I will never get used to that…"

Perry's rabbit ears twitched. "Sorry. It's up to the omegas to make sure everyone's okay emotionally."

"I know." Weiss smiled despite herself. "No need to apologize."

After Perry walked off, Ruby hugged her fiancé. "Don't worry. You'll get plenty of action."

"I won't be able to protect you, though," Weiss muttered, glancing to the side.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'm not that delicate."

"I don't want to lose you again," Weiss admitted, her voice hushed. "These vampires are even more dangerous than Adam, and…"

Ruby silenced her with a kiss. "We. Will. Be. Fine. Okay?" She grinned, not showing a hint of doubt. "Do I need to get all the omegas to fill you with happy thoughts."

Weiss gently kissed her cheek. "You're already doing a good job of that."

"Oh, stop," Ruby giggled, her face flushing.

Weiss smirked and touched another peck to Ruby's blushing cheek. "Am I not allowed to praise my _fiancé_?" Her smile widened when this caused Ruby to blush even deeper. They shared another kiss, and Weiss desperately hoped that there would be many more after this business in Obsidian finally ended.

…..

Tyrian and Watts were on their knees before their Lady. Tyrian was shaking and whimpering while Watts was completely silent.

"We will be successful tonight, Mistress," Tyrian sniveled. "Yes, my Lady. You will feed well tonight."

Salem glared at the two, her red eyes not blinking. "First, you let Hazel get bitten. Then, you fail to bring him back to me. Now, you can't even fetch me a half-starved human." She shook her head slowly. "You disappoint me, Tyrian."

Tyrian's shoulders began to tremble violently. "M-M-My Lady…"

"Get out of my sight."

Tyrian looked up, his yellow eyes wide and his mouth open. Then, like an abused dog, he scampered from the cave. Seconds later, Watts and Salem could hear the sound of manic shrieking followed by the slashing of blades and the howls of terrified Grimm.

Watts grimaced with disgust, but kept his head bowed, waiting for his Lady to give him a new order.

"We may have to flee this place, Watts," Salem murmured.

"My Lady?"

"Without a larger coven, we cannot engage in an ongoing war with a werewolf pack this big." Salem folded her hands. "On the other hand, we cannot let the people of Obsidian live. If more places learn that werewolves can ally themselves with humans, it will become nearly impossible for us to find a place to feed."

"What shall we do then, my Lady?" Watts wondered.

Salem waved him off. "Bring me a mountain goat if you can find one. It will have to hold me for now." As Watts retreated, Salem gazed out of her cave at the evening sky.

Then, turning resolutely away, she walked deeper into the caverns of the mountain, away from even the slightest hint of starlight. Only the eerie glow of her red eyes lit the way. She smiled as a familiar, creaking gasp greeted her. Two sets of reddish-orange eyes blinked in her direction. A bony equine muzzle peeked out of the gloom, and she patted it gently. The red stripes on its face pulsed with a hellish light.

" _Mistress…touch…"_ The horse let out a long, rattling sigh.

"There, now," she cooed. "I know you've been getting bored."

The second face leaned closer, revealing a mouth that looked to be sewn together, and a human-esque skeletal mask with long, curved horns. The weapons sticking out of its back clattered as it let out a creaking groan.

" _The blades cut deep! So deep! Wriggle with our insides! Scrape the bones! Churn blood! Want more blades! More!"_ The human torso shuddered in a grotesque expression of pleasure. The weapons shifted and made lovely squishing noises inside. It moaned happily as several sharp, painful jolts made themselves known.

"Don't worry, my pet," Salem murmured, touching a lingering kiss to the Grimm's stitched mouth, tasting the rot of a thousand forgotten battlefields on its breath. "You'll have your fun soon. Very soon."

 **Dun dun DUN! That's right, folks! It's the Nuckelavee (or, as I like to call it: the "Nope-Nope-Fucking-Nope-I-Did-Not-Fucking-Need-This-In-My-Life" Grimm). Get ready. Shit's about to get serious! Next week will see me back in the States, so we'll have a more consistent update schedule again.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	51. Meanwhile, in Vale

**AWOO, everyone! I'm back in the States and feel a lot more mature than I was when I left. I had a major experience on my last day, when I visited the Writer's Museum in Dublin. Looking at all of those people, seeing what they accomplished in such a short amount of time, and reading about how their works affected Ireland and literature itself was like a wake-up call for me. I've decided to stop sitting on my novel and start submitting it to agents. Wish me luck! In other news, I'm going to look at starting a fanfiction-writing blog within the next month, among other projects. I'll keep you guys posted.**

 **In the meantime, enjoy!**

It was a cloudy morning as Qrow shouldered his bag and walked alone to the edge of town. His eyes were hard and his mouth was in a thin line. Several flasks of whiskey clanked in his bag and against his leg. He would probably need it all before he was done.

He was just stepping onto the forest path when a familiar voice stopped him. "Not leaving without saying goodbye, are you?"

Qrow turned to see Taiyang standing in the shadow of a building, his arms folded. "Eh. Never been one for goodbyes. Must run in the family."

Taiyang rolled his eyes as he approached. He shoved a small satchel into Qrow's hands. "Some extra ointment, and some herbs to help if you get yourself too drunk." Unlike his brother-in-law, Taiyang's eyes were red-rimmed and his face was chapped from several nights of crying.

After their encounter with Weiss, Ruby, and the other werewolves, they had approached the Elders with a request to track down whoever was left of the transformed wolves and Huntsmen who had clearly failed their mission. They had been denied, and more werewolf hunts in the immediate vicinity had taken up most of their time since then. Jacques Schnee had started paying gold for every werewolf pelt brought to him. He spent most of his time in his house. When he was spotted, there were dark bags under his eyes, which held a borderline manic gleam.

Meanwhile, the Vale Huntsmen were beginning to show clear signs of fatigue. There were far more casualties than there used to be. Half of Cardin Winchester's hunting party had been wiped out in one night just a week ago. His father was almost as zealous about the increased hunts as Schnee was.

Qrow, of course, had never been one to follow rules, and he was sick of waiting. "Sure you don't wanna come with me, Tai?"

Taiyang shook his head regretfully. "They need me here. Huntsmen are dropping like flies. The werewolves are getting bolder and more aggressive. I trust you to do what needs to be done." He hesitated before pulling the scrawny man into a hug.

Qrow stiffened. "Jeez, are you gonna kiss me next?"

Taiyang laughed, a few tears escaping his tired eyes. "Don't die, you old bird. You're the only family I have left now."

An unexpected tightness arose in Qrow's throat, along with an annoying itch behind his eyes. He blinked rapidly, glad that Taiyang couldn't see, and awkwardly patted his friend's back. "Okay, now. Don't get all sentimental on me. I'll be back soon."

Taiyang wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Make it quick, okay?" he breathed.

Qrow nodded solemnly. "They won't feel a thing. May the Maidens still accept their souls." He had never been a religious man, but the sentiment felt right.

Not wanting to prolong this goodbye, Qrow patted Taiyang once more on the shoulder and turned on his heel, entering the woods. It would be difficult to pick up the trail after so much time, but he wasn't too worried. He had all the time in the world, and had no intention of coming back to Vale until he knew that his nieces were at peace.

Scenario after scenario passed through his head whenever he tried to figure out what had gone wrong. Why hadn't the kids been able to find Weiss? They had been given the perfect second chance after committing the crime of letting a werewolf go. Not many people would have been offered something like that.

Now, not only was Weiss still at large, but Ruby was apparently a werewolf rather than dead. And where were the Huntsmen? Had the werewolves killed them? Would Qrow find a pile of bones and rotting flesh bearing the weapons of Yang and her friends? He shuddered at the thought.

What was even worse, however, was imagining poor Ruby and Weiss. His sweet, adorable, kindhearted little niece and the snobby, snooty, but also warmhearted woman she had loved were wandering the woods as hellish beasts. Their souls were probably all but absent at this point. Yet, Qrow had some hope. The fact that they had been together told him that some semblance of their humanity remained. As long as that was true, he still had a window. He could still kill them and hope that they wouldn't be damned.

His chest ached and he took a swig of whiskey before turning his attention to the path. He couldn't bear to think too deeply about what he was going to have to do.

 _First Raven runs off with those bandits,_ he thought with a grimace. _Then, Summer dies. Now, the kids are either dead or running around as mindless beasts. I'm starting to wonder if we're the damned ones instead of those wolves._

….

Winter didn't even wince as hot wax burned her fingers for the tenth time that evening. She was used to the sensation. She had been lighting many candles lately, so her skin felt every bit as numb as her heart.

The doors to the church opened, letting in a rush of outside air. Even though all of the windows were open, the inside was hot and heavy with the summer heat and the many burning candles within.

After lighting yet another candle and muttering another prayer, Winter turned to see Taiyang Xiao Long walking down the aisle. He reached the end, knelt in front of the shrines, and walked over to the priestess. "Maidens bless, Winter," he greeted.

"Maidens bless, Taiyang." Winter inclined her head as she held out her basket of candles. "Are you here to light your candles?"

"Yes, thank you." Taiyang smiled tiredly as he took two candles from the basket. He lit the first and placed it on the Spring shrine. _God and Maidens, please look after Ruby as she wanders aimlessly through no fault of her own, and accept her when her end finally comes,_ he prayed. After a moment's silence, he lit the second candle and placed it on the Summer shrine. _God and Maidens, watch over Yang, whether she's lost or a beast like her sister. Bring her home if you can. If you cannot, please take her into your care._ He paused in front of the God shrine and said a quick prayer for the other Huntsmen who were either dead, missing, or transformed. He turned to see Winter watching him.

"I heard that Qrow left this morning," she commented.

"Yes." Taiyang smiled a little. "He never was one to let things lie."

"In this case, I would call that a good thing," Winter said. "I hope the Maidens guide his footsteps."

Taiyang looked carefully at the young priestess. Her posture was stiff and she had a fixed, neutral expression on her face. There was some makeup on her cheeks, which was starting to fade, and revealed the bags beneath her eyes that she was clearly trying to hide.

"Would you like to come to my house later on?" he asked.

"If you need spiritual guidance, I would be happy to make a house call."

Taiyang shook his head. "No, I mean…" He spoke in a quieter tone. "You've been doing so much for everyone in Vale, but I have a feeling that you haven't really been able to talk to anyone." He highly doubted that Jacques had done anything to comfort his remaining daughter.

Winter hesitated, then slowly nodded her head. She had to look away from Taiyang's concerned, paternal gaze, though. It was threatening to draw out the tears she had become so well-practiced at holding back. "I have time in the evening. I will come over as soon as the church is closed."

Taiyang smiled. "Maidens bless, Winter."

A few hours later, Taiyang was busy setting out bread and checking a stew pot he had had on the stove throughout the day. _Thank goodness I have a good amount left._ Technically, house calls by a priestess didn't require more than an offer of bread and wine, but he wanted to go the extra mile. He knew that Winter wasn't the type of priestess to indulge in extravagant pleasures, as other holy people were known to do. She had totally rejected wealth when she left her father's home and took her vows.

A polite knock at the door signaled her arrival. "Come in!" he called, ladling stew into two bowls.

Winter stepped into the house, still clad in her white priestess robes and holding a copy of the Good Book, which was customary when making house calls. She paused briefly to inhale the comforting scent of homemade stew. She normally made due with dried meat, bread, and whatever fruits were in season. "Hello, Taiyang. Thank you for inviting me."

Taiyang placed the bowls on the table and pulled out one of the chairs. "It's no problem. Have a seat, please."

Winter politely inclined her head and sat down in the offered chair. She placed her book to the side and waited for Taiyang to sit down. "Shall I say the prayer?"

"Go right ahead." Taiyang felt a slight flush of guilt at the fact that he didn't pray before every meal. _Eh. I'm sure the Maidens don't mind if I forget every now and then._

Winter folded her hands. "We thank God and the Maidens for the food we are about to receive, and thank the beasts and plants that give us sustenance. Amen."

For a few minutes, the only sounds were the tearing of bread and the clanking of spoons against the earthenware bowls. Winter tried not to eat too quickly, even though the stew was delicious.

Finally, Taiyang spoke up. "How have you been, Winter?"

"I have been well," Winter replied automatically. "The Maidens keep me strong with each passing day."

"Okay." Taiyang folded his arms. "How are you really doing?"

Winter hesitated. "I…"

Taiyang shook his head. "Nothing you say leaves this house, Winter. Look, we've both lost loved ones, and the sting is still as painful as it was months ago. You can talk to me if you want to."

"I…" Winter took a breath, glancing toward the door. Ever since the supposed deaths of Ruby and Blake, she had acted as a pillar of strength to the townsfolk. Even after Weiss's horrific transformation and the disappearance of the other Huntsmen who were friends with her, Winter had remained strong, knowing that the confused villagers needed to know that God and the Maidens were watching over them.

Yet, she knew that Taiyang was different. He was a father, a true father who was so unlike the one who had raised her. He wouldn't judge her, even if she broke down crying. She certainly would try not to do so. Still, it would be nice to talk to someone about her confused, conflicting thoughts.

"I just don't understand," she admitted. "How could Weiss have allowed herself to be turned? She knew the consequences better than anyone. I know she was grieving for Ruby and Blake, but I can't believe that her judgment would be so clouded." She shook her head slowly. "I still have nightmares about her turning into that monster, right there in the middle of town."

Taiyang nodded, not saying a word as Winter paused to take a breath.

"And now, Ruby is apparently a werewolf and is in the woods with Weiss. What am I supposed to even think?! Did she find Ruby and let herself get bitten? Was she tempted somehow? And…" Winter felt tears prickling her eyes. "And, I can't help but wonder how much of her human soul is left. Is she even Weiss anymore? Did the beast take over completely? Does my sister…simply not exist anymore?"

She paused to dab at her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she murmured. "I know you've been suffering even longer than I have."

"Don't apologize," Taiyang said. "There's nothing wrong with crying or worrying. I just said you can talk to me."

"I know, and I'm truly grateful for that." Winter tried to regain her composure. "I pray for them every day. All of them: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Velvet, Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi. I light eleven candles and say eleven prayers. I try so hard to have faith, but…" She shook her head. "I don't know if I can have faith knowing that my sister, Ruby, and all those other children are damned, dead, or lost. Yet, I have to act like I do for the sake of everyone in Vale."

Her shoulders slumped with sudden exhaustion. "I don't know how much longer I can do it. Father's mania only makes it worse."

"I can understand it, in a way," Taiyang murmured. "I know your mother was killed by werewolves."

"There's more to it." Winter stopped short, giving Taiyang a measuring look. "You understand that I am saying this in confidence."

"Of course."

Winter took a breath before explaining. "Mother never should have been a Huntress. She was too sickly and weak. More than that, she was softhearted. She believed that it was possible to save werewolves while they were alive by converting them to the church."

"Really? I never heard about that."

"She only told Father, and he made sure she didn't mention it to anyone else," Winter said. "It wasn't quite blasphemy, but it was close." She stared at the table. "What was blasphemy was letting a werewolf go during a hunt."

"What?!" Taiyang gasped. "During a hunt?" That was not only a blasphemous act, but it jeopardized the lives of any other Huntsmen in the woods.

"Yes. There were fewer werewolves close to Vale at the time, so it was her first time seeing one up close. She thought it was different from the Grimm and pitied it. Father was there. He only told me about this after I took my vows." Her brows furrowed. "I suppose he thought I'd only keep the secret if told in the confessional. He said that the creature had fur the color of blood."

She wiped her eyes. "Mother was killed less than a year after that. Now, my sister may have allowed herself to turn, and her friends may have spared her. History is repeating itself. I only hope that their souls can still be saved."

Taiyang mopped up the rest of his broth with his bread. "Know what I think? Being a werewolf doesn't damn a soul to Hell after death."

"What?" Winter blinked in confusion.

"It just curses you to a damned existence," Taiyang explained. "Once a werewolf is dead, I like to believe that the human soul that was trapped is freed and allowed to go to the Maidens. It just doesn't make sense that a good person could be damned for eternity just for getting bitten by a werewolf or Beowolf alpha. I mean, so many of them are Huntsmen who got bitten while defending others. No merciful God would damn them after they made such a sacrifice."

Winter thought about it. "That…does sound slightly better." She felt a small glimmer of hope and found herself able to smile a little. "Thank you, Taiyang. Even now, I can learn more about God and the Maidens from the people of Vale."

"You're welcome." Taiyang took Winter's bowl. "It's small comfort, in my opinion. I'd just rather have my kids back."

"I agree," Winter sighed. "They all had so much to live for." She paused, unsure of whether to say what she said next. "You…were aware of the feelings between Weiss and Ruby, were you not?"

Taiyang's throat tightened. "Yeah. I knew about that. I like to think that some of that love remains, even now that they're beasts, and that's why they were together."

"It is a nice thought," Winter agreed. "I…would have been willing to bend the rules of the church to marry them officially, if things had been different."

"I would have been honored to have her as a daughter," Taiyang said, his voice trembling. He wiped some new tears from his eyes. "You too."

Winter felt her eyes burning. She opened her mouth to say thank you, but could only let out a sob. She covered her mouth quickly, her face flushing with shame.

Taiyang strode over and wrapped his arms gently around Winter's shoulders. He felt her stiffen before leaning against his chest, crying softly. She stood up and returned his hug, her shoulders shaking as she finally let out months of pent-up sadness, confusion, and anger. As the priestess sobbed, Taiyang felt his own tears starting to freely flow.

The two held onto each other for a long time, a pair of grieving individuals who had to keep pressing forward despite losing what they had loved the most. Afterward, they said quiet, subdued farewells. Winter took her book and bowed her head to Taiyang, putting on the mask of a composed priestess once more.

Once she was gone, Taiyang left the kitchen and sat down on the large bed Ruby and Yang had shared. He lifted a pillow to his face and sniffed before starting to cry softly once more. Yang's familiar smell was fading, and the last trace of Ruby's had left weeks ago.

"I'm sorry, Summer," he whispered, hugging the pillow to his chest. "I'm so sorry."

…..

Cinder paced back and forth inside her den, her ears flat and her fangs bared. Her head was buzzing like a hornet's nest. She felt as if lightning was hitting every fur on her body. Yet, she felt tired, so tired.

She could feel her increased use of the alpha stare beginning to affect her, yet she couldn't stop. The refugees from Adam's pack needed guidance. They still weren't capable of thinking for themselves. And there were so many of them! What if they overtook Cinder's pack? Had it been a mistake to accept them? Was the new territory really worth this?

Yes! Of course it was! Ever since Pyrrha's departure, the attacks from the humans had increased tenfold. Cinder needed more wolves to defend the pack.

But what if they were disloyal, like Pyrrha had been?

She would just use the alpha stare one more time if needed. Yes. That was what she could do.

Just thinking of that traitorous usurper caused Cinder's teeth to gnash and her blood to burn. She still remembered with bitterness the day when a rogue beta dared enter her territory and lay claim to her wolves on Pyrrha's behalf. There had been so much confusion at the time, he had actually managed to get away with a few. Cinder couldn't let something like that happen again.

"Leader Cinder?"

Cinder looked toward the entrance to her den. Emerald was standing there, looking at the ground and shifting nervously from one foot to the other. Letting out a huff, Cinder sat down and nodded for the beta to enter.

Emerald bowed her head respectfully and sat down in front of the gold and red wolf. "Leader, can we talk?"

Cinder sighed, allowing her bestial form to retire and give way to her human form. She usually hated changing back into her human form before morning, but lately, her wolf form was feeling increasingly exhausting. A small, sleepy part of her mind was a bit concerned about that.

Also, she was always happy to speak to Emerald. Out of all the members of the pack, she was the most loyal, closely followed by Mercury. They had been with Cinder since the very beginning, when she first found this territory, before the human town was large enough to be a true threat. Now, with Cinder's reeling mind and short temper, Emerald was one of the few who would still directly approach her.

"What is it?" she asked as soon as she could speak.

Emerald looked up shakily, trembling a bit as she met her leader's gaze. "I'm worried about you, Leader. You've been using the alpha stare so much, and-"

"It is not your place to worry about me," Cinder cut in sternly. "The leader worries about the pack, and the pack currently requires me to use the alpha stare more often. Until we can trust our newcomers, this is a necessary evil."

"But Leader, you know what will happen if you keep going! You'll go mad, just like Adam did!"

Smack!

The mention of Adam's name flared a sudden, fierce rage in Cinder's chest and she silenced Emerald with a firm palm to the cheek. "Do _not_ compare me to that dog!" she growled.

Emerald hugged herself, resisting the urge to touch her stinging face. "I…I'm sorry, Leader," she whispered, her voice shaking. "I'll go now." She moved toward the den's entrance.

Cinder blinked, her eyes widening with horror as her anger faded just as quickly as it had arrived. She saw only her loyal beta's fearful posture and tears. "Wait!" she called.

Emerald froze, her shoulders tensing.

"Come here," Cinder ordered, trying to make her voice gentle. Guilt turned her stomach as she looked at Emerald's worried, defeated expression. When the beta drew close, Cinder wiped the tears away and hugged her gently. "I apologize. A leader should not take out her frustrations on her subordinates."

Emerald tried to relax, though her heart was pounding. Her beloved leader had never held her like this before. "I forgive you," she breathed. How could she say anything else? She swallowed loudly before chancing a suggestion: "Couldn't you ask some of the other alphas to use the stare in your stead? You don't have to do it alone."

Cinder nodded slowly, her brows furrowing. Why hadn't that occurred to her before? It was so obvious. Her mind was just so hazy… "Yes. I will do that." She held Emerald against her for a little longer than necessary, drawing comfort from the beta's familiar warmth.

 _What is wrong with you?_ she scolded herself. _You're apologizing to a beta and showing clear weakness._ Maybe the stare was affecting her more than she had previously figured.

She let go of Emerald. "You may rest here if you wish. I need to speak to the other alphas." Pushing any other thoughts from her mind, she left the den to find the alphas.

Emerald let out a sigh of relief, curling up on a bed of moss and cloth, inhaling her leader's scent. The lingering warmth she felt made her quickly forget the palm-shaped bruise forming on her cheek.

 **It's about time we got a perspective from Vale, and it felt right doing it after the 50** **th** **chapter. A little reminder of what the mindset of the unconverted is, as well as a look at our dear Cinder, will add a bit of perspective for later. I'm glad I got a chance to portray Cinder and Emerald's relationship, if even a little. It's not a healthy one, but I think it's the best either of them can hope for (unless Em gets a redemption arc in canon). Once I get around to typing "Diamond in the Rough," I'll get to delve into it a bit more.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	52. Questions and Answers

**Happy Werewolf Friday, everyone.**

 **This week has me feeling rather disillusioned. Recently, I found out that an acquaintance of mine has been harassed in my old college town. This is days after my best friend was yelled at by a group of homophobes while he was working. In the meantime, the Oompa Loompa sitting in the White House right now has declined to issue a statement for Pride Month (surprise, surprise). And don't even get me started on those men who were freaking killed for defending a pair of Muslim women.**

 **It occurs to me that almost all of the important pieces I've written lately center around fighting against bigotry in some way. I mean, this story is a prime example. My novel, which is the first book in a fantasy series depicting a war between multiple sentient species, holds a strong message of coming together because of, not in spite of, the differences between people. I guess that's my way of fighting what's going on right now. I just hope that I'm able to reach even a few people and maybe change them for the better, so that they can go on to do the same thing.**

 **On a lighter note, this chapter has some nice Black Sun for ya'll. Enjoy.**

Blake sat in one of the few undamaged pews of the chapel, flipping through one of a handful of books that had been found in the priests' private library. According to Nebula, the holy people of the town had been among the first targeted by the vampires. After the near destruction of the chapel, the town had come together to rebuild it just enough to allow for use of the bell and limited religious services. During this time, they had found a small room of books they had never seen before.

In Obsidian, most books that could be found were instruction manuals concerning silver mining, and the occasional copy of the Good Book. It was a town mostly focused on hard labor rather than enlightenment. This was shown in the design of the church, which was much less elaborate than the tall, stone towers and stained glass of Burgundy. This place was a mix of stone and wood with most of the windows being plain and clear. Only a few near the front were lightly tinted with color.

Blake sighed as she flipped another page, looking at an illustration of a crazed werewolf. _I shouldn't have expected to find anything,_ she thought.

Echoing footsteps down the aisle caused her to turn her head. Sun was approaching, glancing warily at the walls around them.

"This place really gives me the creeps," he muttered as he walked over. He noticed the picture in the book and grimaced.

"I'm trying to find some information on vampires and their relationship to werewolves," Blake explained. "But there isn't much." She closed the book with a thud. "There's plenty about how they're both creatures of evil, but nothing about the differences between them."

Sun sat down next to her. "I mean, the differences seem pretty obvious, don't you think? We turn into wolves, they look like scary Grimm people."

"Yes, but there has to be a connection between us," Blake insisted. "Why else would vampires be immune to werewolf powers? Why else would they be afraid of getting bitten by us?"

"Good point," Sun admitted. "But I don't think you'll find anything here. What about Roman? Doesn't he have lots of books?"

Blake chuckled dryly. "Not the kinds of books I'm looking for right now."

"Maybe some of the older wolves know something, like Ferron or Tukson."

Blake picked up the book and returned it to a table that held all the other recovered tomes. "They might."

"I saw Tukson over near the woods. I can walk you there if you want," Sun said, mentally smacking himself for how overly-eager he sounded. Truthfully, he had come wanting to ask Blake something, but was wondering if he would have to wait a while longer.

"If you want," Blake said, though her brows were furrowing with confusion. Why did Sun seem so jumpy? They stepped outside, into the warm sunlight. She took a deep breath, replacing the musty air from the church with air that smelled of distant trees, dust, and blood. It wasn't ideal, but one couldn't expect much from a place under constant siege.

They walked in silence, Sun's tail swishing back and forth, occasionally brushing against Blake's side or leg as it did so. After the fifth touch, Blake looked up at him. "Okay, why are you so nervous?"

 _Stupid tail…_ Sun grinned sheepishly. "I was just wondering something, but it can wait."

"If it's quick, you can ask me now," Blake said. She wanted to talk to Tukson, but knew that Sun would likely fidget all day until he talked about what was bothering him.

"I, well, it's dumb, and…"

Blake groaned and led them around the corner of a building, stopping in the shade, away from the sound of other townsfolk. "Just tell me what it is, Sun."

Sun blushed, staring at the ground. There was no turning back now. "Remember when the pack separated and you went with the group to get Corsac?"

"Yes. So?"

"Um, not sure if you remember, but…" Sun coughed. "Before we left, you, uh…"

"Kissed you?" Blake finished, feeling her cheeks warming to contrast her to-the-point tone. "Why on earth would I forget that?" _It was technically my first kiss after all, even if it was on a whim…_

Sun's blush deepened. "I wasn't sure if- I mean, I didn't know whether-" He took a deep breath. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Blake's ears straightened and her breath caught in her throat. She probably should have been expecting something like this to come up soon, considering how close she and Sun were at this point. Still, to be blatantly asked something like that…

She knew that werewolves were more casual about certain things, and that kissing was possibly one of them. Among humans and Faunus, kisses on the lips were generally reserved for people who were very serious about each other. As in, they would likely be officially engaged within the month.

When she had kissed Sun, it had been a decision made in the spur of the moment, knowing his feelings for her and wanting to give him something special before a long separation.

Then again, was she jumping to conclusions? Were kisses just as sacred to werewolves? She wasn't sure. If that was the case…

"What would it mean if I said yes?" she replied hesitantly.

Sun's tail flicked. "For now, just a kiss." He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I'm not sure how humans and Faunus do things, but werewolves don't declare their mates till the spring. They're allowed to go from person to person during the other seasons, in case they need to figure out who they want to be with the most."

"I see." Blake was surprised at the pang of disappointment she felt in her chest.

"I like you a lot, Blake," Sun continued earnestly. "And…when spring comes around, I definitely see myself asking you to be my mate. You don't have to commit to anything now, though."

Blake felt an uncomfortable twisting in her stomach at the thought of spring, and she decided to ask a question that had been bothering her ever since she had first developed an attraction to him. "Sun, what will you be like during the spring?"

"Huh?" Sun blinked in confusion. "What will I…" His eyes widened suddenly as realization hit him. _Of course! Adam was her only experience with the mating season!_

"I'd be like me, Blake," he said, his gray eyes firm and serious. "When the mating season comes around, werewolves do get more…lustful. That part is true, but it doesn't make them lose control. Mated pairs will be more passionate, and couples who were thinking about it before will be more likely to mate, but that's it. Any wolf who uses the mating season as an excuse to rape someone is nothing but cowardly scum. The only wolves who might lose control are whelps, and that only happens if they're approached by someone else, which is why courting a whelp is generally not allowed."

Blake nodded slowly. Sun's words did make sense. She had seen the werewolves mention the mating season with smiles on their faces. For them, it wasn't something to fear. "So, you've never seen someone force themselves on someone else?"

"Not in Cinder's pack!" Sun declared. "I mean, some can't take a hint and need to be firmly told to beat it during courting encounters, but none of them ever did anything that the other wolf didn't clearly want."

"That's good to know," Blake muttered, suppressing a shudder as she remembered that suffocating moment when she had been pinned under Adam, feeling his hot breath on her neck.

She looked back at Sun, realizing with a start that he was still waiting for an answer to his initial question. If she was being completely honest with herself, she did want to kiss him again. It wouldn't do any harm to indulge once, would it? She had until spring to figure out what exactly she was ready for.

"You can kiss me," she found herself saying. "If you want." She closed her eyes, feeling her muscles tensing a little despite Sun's reassuring words.

She heard his feet shuffling closer, felt a warm breath on her face. Then, she felt the softest of touches on her lips. It was less of a kiss and more of a series of quick, light brushes of skin. One warm, calloused hand came up to cup her cheek as Sun kissed her just a little more firmly.

Sun's heart was pounding as he kissed Blake's cool, soft lips. He desperately wanted to deepen this contact, but didn't want to risk scaring her away. When he didn't feel her moving in response, he wondered if it would be best for him to stop.

Cautiously, Blake stepped closer, placing a hand on Sun's chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his warm skin. She tilted her head, reciprocating the tentative kiss.

The two remained in that position for a few minutes, then parted. Both were smiling and both were sporting flushed cheeks and shining eyes. Sun pecked her cheek once more, then backed off.

"Tukson's over that way. Want me to go with you?"

"Do you want to listen to a bunch of theories concerning the connections between werewolves and vampires?"

"Honestly, not really," Sun laughed. "I just want to kill those bastards and go home. You can tell me later if you figure out anything interesting."

"Fair enough," Blake chuckled. "Thanks, Sun."

"Do non-werewolves usually thank people for kissing them?" Sun asked, his eyes glittering.

"That's not what I meant!"

Sun grinned. "Yeah, I know. See you later, Blake."

Blake rolled her eyes as she walked off, though she couldn't will the fond smile from her face, no matter how much she tried to look annoyed. She activated her beta powers, locating Tukson a few yards into the forest. He was sitting on a log, eating some blackberries from a bush.

"Hello," she called out as she approached.

Tukson grunted in reply, eating a handful of berries. "Have a seat. Plenty here for you."

"Thanks." Blake sat down and picked a few berries from the bush. She popped them in one by one, enjoying the tart, sweet flavor. "So," she started. "You mentioned that you, Ferron, and some others had experiences outside of Adam's pack."

Tukson nodded. "Yes. I was changed at an older age than is usual. Before that, I ran a bookstore. We didn't sell the trashy books that Roman seems to like so much," he added.

Blake decided not to bring up the fact that she actually enjoyed those books. "Did you read anything about vampires?"

"There were some stories," Tukson said. "Most of them were fairy tales, just as much as the ones involving werewolves. They all were about a hero going off to kill them. The religious texts are the same way."

"I know. I read through most of the ones here," Blake sighed. "I want to know what the connection is between vampires and werewolves. There has to be one."

"I agree. I wish I could be of better help to you." Tukson took another handful of berries. "You're familiar with the story of how werewolves were made, yes?"

Blake nodded. "The Moon blessed a girl and her little brother, who were ravaged by Beowolves, and gave them the ability to kill Grimm."

"In the story Adam told me, it was a singular man who later transformed four women, who he then had pups with. Interesting." Tukson shrugged. "But, the idea is the same. We were given the ability to destroy the Grimm through a gift they unwittingly could give us. The vampires are our opposites, based on what I've seen: They appear as Grimm-like beings and have constant control over the Grimm around them. Perhaps, they really did make a deal with the devil. Maybe they were made in response to the creation of werewolves, or visa versa. Who can say?"

"Do you think we can defeat them?"

Tukson chewed thoughtfully. "Not sure," he muttered. "They're pretty powerful, but we outnumber them by a lot. Then again, we don't know what else they might have hidden in that mountain of theirs. Either way, I have a feeling things will end soon, one way or the other."

Blake ate a few more berries before standing up. "Want to come back to town with me?"

Tukson shook his head. "Nah. Too many humans. Just because we have a truce doesn't mean I like being around them. I forgot how stifling those big buildings can be." He let out a snort. "I wonder how I kept my sanity in that shop for so long."

"Bookshops are special."

Tukson grinned. "True that, little lady. True that."

….

That night, Salem ordered another attack on Obsidian. She had Tyrian and Watts lead the Grimm into the town. The Nevermores blocked out the stars and moon as they swooped low, snatching at people.

It would be nice if they could bring Salem a meal, but that wasn't the main objective of this attack. It was time for Obsidian to be wiped from existence. No human or Faunus would live to tell of the werewolf alliance. If she could kill the entire werewolf pack, that would be nice, but she didn't think that would likely happen.

 _Let them live the rest of their lives remembering,_ she thought with a smile. _They will never live in another human town. Others will come, and they will see the signs of battle. They will blame the werewolves along with the Grimm for Obsidian's destruction. All the better for me._

Her pet peered from the shadows of the deep cavern, snorting impatiently, wondering why it wasn't allowed to join its fellow Grimm in the slaughter.

" _Want…fight…"_

" _Yes! Wriggle the blades within my spine! So good!"_

"Patience, love," Salem cooed. "You will see carnage yet."

This attack would guarantee that the people of Obsidian would get no sleep that night. Then, with the coming of morning, the vampires would retire to await the following evening.

In the meantime, her precious Nuckelavee would finally get to add to its ever-growing collection of broken weapons and bloodstains. Then, the vampires would tie up any loose ends when night came around again.

 _It's almost a pity,_ she mused with the slightest of smirks.. _By nightfall, I'll hardly have anything left to do._

 **I know I'm not the President, but here's my statement for Pride Month: Keep fighting, not just for the rights of LGBT people, but for the rights of anyone who is hated for being different. Step up and help someone if they're being harassed. When the time comes to vote for our representatives, vote for people who value human rights and equality. Whether you're LGBT, Muslim, atheist, black, white, purple, or a werewolf, you matter. Never forget that.**

 **Peace out!**


	53. The Nuckelavee

**Happy Werewolf Friday, and happy anniversary! That's right, this fic is exactly a year old today. AWOO! I suppose it makes sense that this is the chapter that would be posted today. Prepare yourself, for shit is going down!**

 **Enjoy!**

Ruby jumped from rooftop to rooftop, biting and using the alpha stare on every Nevermore that came close. Before this point, she had never really thought about the fact that there were only three alphas in the entire pack. It would certainly be nice if she had at least two more on the roofs with her.

A Nevermore was hovering near a window. Ruby barked a warning, prompting a nearby Huntsman to shoot the Grimm from the sky. _Take that!_ she thought, baring her fangs at the other incoming attackers.

She chanced a look toward the entrance to the town, which was getting hit pretty hard with Ursai, Creeps, and Boarbatusks. In the far distance, Pyrrha's mountainside patrol was probably dealing with the worst of it. Ruby said a silent prayer for everyone before returning her focus to the task at hand. Weiss would never forgive her if she let herself get killed, after all.

Roman was standing firm by his cart and horse, brandishing his cane at any Nevermore that tried to swoop too low. Neo had drawn her thin, needle-like weapon from her umbrella and was glaring at the skies. Fox was standing near the entrance to the infirmary, holding his sword with a grim expression on his face.

"Neo," Roman muttered after beating away a Nevermore that had swooped too close to poor Griffin. "I'm really starting to regret this."

Neo nodded in agreement, her thoughts on Yang, who was with the werewolves and Huntsmen at the town entrance. They had been lucky so far, but how long would that hold out? Jaune's plan was to starve the vampires, but could they honestly keep this up every night?

Fox ducked as he felt a whoosh of air and swung his sword, feeling the satisfying resistance of Grimm flesh before the creature dissipated into the air. His neck twinged at the sudden movement, but he ignored it. He could handle this. He had to. He'd be damned before letting a random Nevermore kill him after what he'd already been through.

Neo rushed to calm Griffin, patting the horse's neck and clicking her tongue softly. "Easy, boy," she whispered. "You're going to be just fine."

Griffin snorted loudly, not believing a word his young owner was saying.

At the entrance of the village, the smell of decay nearly overwhelmed everyone, werewolf or not. The giggling scorpion darted from person to person, its tail lashing out at any target it could find. Several times, a werewolf had to jump in front of a human to take the poisonous barb for them. This, of course, made them dizzy, which turned them into easy targets for the Grimm.

Nora slammed her mallet on an Ursa that had been charging a stumbling Neon. "Oh, no you don't!" she shouted, her eyes blazing.

Ren dodged a swipe from the mustached vampire, jabbing with his daggers. He saw the blades sink into the creature's white flesh. Of course, it barely flinched. _How do these things die?!_

Jaune was pulling Neptune away from the battle. The omega had taken a hit from the scorpion tail and had continued fighting for a few minutes before collapsing. Sun cast a concerned look in their direction, but was quickly occupied with another Boarbatusk.

After hiding Neptune behind a building, Jaune rushed back into the fray. His mind, however, was at the foot of the mountain, where Pyrrha had led the first of the patrols. _If she dies because I suggested those patrols…_ He quickly pushed the thought aside, stabbing at an Ursa.

He didn't need to be concerned, he knew. Pyrrha had taken Ferron, Tukson, Flynt, Sage, Scarlet, and Perry. They were more than capable of taking care of her and of each other. Still, he found himself feeling irrationally protective of the alpha, despite the fact that he was probably in more danger than she was.

 _Focus, Jaune!_ he scolded himself, spinning around to block a Creep with his shield.

Weiss tried desperately to get at one of the vampires, but they continuously darted behind yet another Grimm whenever she or another werewolf got close. _Get over here, you cowards!_ A sudden vice of pain clamped around her left arm, and she snapped angrily at the offending Grimm, cursing the blindness in her eye for the thousandth time.

Yang punched a Boarbatusks's head, her eyes red with rage. Her blood was singing and she was ready for battle. These bastards would never see the light of day again!

….

It was Flynt who first sensed what was coming. Ever since they came close to the mountain, he had sensed many, many Grimm, more than he had ever seen. When the Grimm had started to stampede down the mountain, he had howled a warning to the town. Then, the patrol had been occupied with the horde. They stood in a circle, slashing and biting at anything that came close. They saw the vampires dart right past them.

There was something else in Flynt's radius, however. It was another Grimm that felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. A deep sense of evil and power radiated from its unholy form. He could see a silhouette in his mind's eye, and it was enough to make him tremble.

For several hours, the patrol kept killing and killing the Grimm, wondering when the tide would end. Sunrise was approaching. They just had to last a little longer.

Then, the vampires could be seen retreating to the mountain. Pyrrha cursed the fact that they couldn't attack them.

That was when Flynt let out a loud, despairing cry. More Grimm were coming from the mountain. Worse still, the horror he had sensed was among them!

He barked and whined desperately. The other betas activated their powers and began to let out similar sounds of fear.

Pyrrha's blood went cold at the sheer terror in their voices. If they were sensing something horrible enough to send them into a frenzy…

Tossing her head, she barked a command. _Run!_ They had a few minutes before sunrise. They had to get back to the village before they changed into their vulnerable daytime forms, or they would be doomed.

They threw aside the Grimm that crowded them and ran as quickly as they could. Perry, the fastest in the group, shot ahead. His ears were flat against his head as he barked and howled along with the others, desperate to warn Obsidian of what was coming.

The werewolves rushed past the entrance to the town just as the sun's first rays peeked above the horizon. Jaune rushed to Pyrrha's side, holding her as she turned into her human form. A scream caused him to turn his head toward the mountain, and his heart dropped at what he saw.

As the red light of the rising sun bathed everything in its bloody radiance, a figure appeared on the mountain. At first glance it looked like some kind of freakish horse bearing a helmeted rider. Then, as a bone-chilling shriek echoed through the air, Jaune realized that this was one creature, one Grimm.

All of Obsidian became deathly silent as the thing began its descent. Its long arms dangled behind its flopping torso, which resembled a human corpse. Hooves pounded the ground. For a moment, all was frozen, as if everyone was convinced that they were in the middle of a bad dream that they just had to wake up from soon.

Then, when the black wave of Grimm behind the horror became visible, everyone sprang into action.

"Get the civilians out of here!" Nebula shouted. "I don't care if we have to fight the vampires in the woods later! Get them out! Huntsmen, to me! We're gonna meet that thing halfway!" There was a scramble as a group of Huntsmen started rounding up the civilians and rushing them out of the town.

The horror was moving so fast, that would hardly make much of a difference. Still, the Huntsmen surged forward, shouting their defiance at this new enemy.

Pyrrha watched with dismay as the humans rushed to meet the Grimm. _There aren't enough._

Jaune kissed her cheek before standing up. "Take the pack deeper into town. We can handle this." Even as he said this, he didn't believe it. They were honestly doomed, but they could at least give the werewolves a window to escape.

"We're not leaving you!" Pyrrha insisted. "Werewolves, to me! Find weapons!" She silently thanked the Moon for some of the recent sparring sessions, which had involved teaching the werewolves to use weapons while in their human forms. They weren't perfect, but they could still hold their own.

Weiss was already running toward the armory, urging the others to follow. Ruby jumped from her roof and joined them.

Jaune shook his head. "Pyrrha, you can't-"

"Don't waste time, Jaune!" Pyrrha snapped. "Just go! We'll follow. We'll either live or die together. At the very least we'll give the civilians a little more time. Now hurry!"

Jaune wanted to say something else, but the horror was almost upon the Huntsmen. So, he just bit his lip and ran into the battle, praying that it wouldn't be his last. He rushed toward the horde, his sword ready.

"It's a Nuckelavee!" Ren shouted to him, eyes wide with terror. "They're not supposed to be real!"

"Like vampires?" Jaune managed a humorless laugh before the creature was upon them.

It swung one of its massive arms, knocking over several people in one hit. A few ducked. Roy was one of them, and was quick to lunge for the horse head, which bit down on his arm, causing him to scream in agony.

"This way, you bastard!" Nebula shouted, aiming her crossbow at the thing's horned human head. The creature screeched, lurching to the side to dodge the bolt, dragging Roy after it.

Dew stabbed desperately at the creature's side, trying to get it to let go. It only crunched down harder.

Roy started to scream louder, but that sound was quickly drowned out by a bloodcurdling howl from the Nuckelavee itself. The very air seemed to pulse with evil intentions. The Huntsmen clutched at their heads. The werewolves, who were rushing from the town to join them, fell to their knees as their sensitive ears were assaulted.

Meanwhile, the horde of Grimm arrived, advancing on the cringing humans while their horrifying leader continued to let out its unholy cry. Several were felled in those few seconds.

Nebula gritted her teeth, aiming her crossbow once more at the creature's head. Again, it lurched just as the bolt approached, but not far enough. The projectile dug deep into the thing's shoulder and Nebula hurried to reload, only for an Ursa to charge her.

She drew her sword, plunging it through the Grimm's chest. "Outer circle, focus on the horde! Inner circle, KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

The Nuckelavee thankfully stopped screaming, which allowed half of the Huntsmen to surge toward it. The horse head snorted, biting down on anything it could find, crushing muscle and bone between its teeth. It spun around, kicking with its hooves. Then, its arms began to search for prey.

The long, unnatural appendages shot out to their full length, its claws gouging anything that stood in their way, whether it was a human or Grimm. Its right arm shot toward where those annoying bolts had been coming from.

The werewolves ran toward the fray. In an instant, Pyrrha saw the arm and saw its destination. "NEBULA!"

Nebula heard the shout and instinctively jumped to the side, yelping with pain as the claws left deep gashes in her shoulder. She tried to lift her crossbow, only to feel something sharp digging into her abdomen.

She blinked a few times, her eyelids suddenly feeling like lead. Slowly, she looked down to see a Boarbatusk rooting into her stomach. She saw a thick, dark red stream flowing from her body, coating the creature's skull, but she didn't feel a thing.

Pyrrha let out a roar of anger as she closed the distance between her and Nebula, digging her newfound spear into the Boarbatusk's back. "Sage, carry her to town!"

Nebula slumped to the ground, shaking her head. "N' time… Go…" she groaned.

Sage crouched down over her, paused, then shook his head. "She's gone."

Pyrrha spat out a curse, but didn't have time to dwell. More Grimm were coming.

Jaune was dragging Roy's trampled corpse away from the Nuckelavee, swinging his sword at any nearby Grimm. He felt bile rise in his throat as the creature spun around again, crushing even more victims. Between the pounding hooves, ear-splitting screech, fierce horse head, and those arms, how could they stand a chance?

Then, as the creature stomped again, he realized something. "Get away from it!" he called. "We need to get away! Make it reach for us!"

Brawnz spun toward him. "Run away?! We can't let this thing go to the woods!"

"We can't beat it up close," Jaune insisted. "Not in a group this thick. It wants us close so it can take us all out at once! If we keep away, we just need to worry about the arms and its voice!"

"Where's Nebula?"

"I don't know!"

Brawnz spat to the side. "Dammit. Everyone, fall back! Make a ring around this bastard! Don't get too close! And kill that horde while you're at it! Pull back! Archers, focus your fire on that thing's heads!"

No arrows whistled.

"Archers?" Brawnz turned around, eyes widening with horror. While the ground troops had been occupied with the bulk of the forces, a flock of Nevermores had managed to completely decimate the archers on the rooftops. The great birds squawked loudly before flying off into the night.

The Huntsmen hurried to get away from the Nuckelavee while the werewolves worked from the outside to clear a path through the horde. The creature shrieked again.

A few people stopped to clutch their ears, only to be mowed down by the Grimm. Scarlet screamed as an Ursa bore down on him. He felt claws digging into his chest before the weight was lifted and Sage was dragging him away from the field.

Fennec fell to the ground, writhing with agony as all four of his ears felt as if they were being ripped to pieces. His fox ears were completely flat against his head. He could only stare numbly at the three Creeps that stampeded toward him.

"Brother!" Corsac jumped in front of him, swinging a blade, trying to remember the few lessons he had been given. Oh, how he wished it was still nighttime!

Weiss and Ruby stood side by side, using their alpha stares on a pair of Ursai, sending them toward the Nuckelavee, which managed to kill its former allies within seconds. Weiss shook her head. "This is hopeless!"

Jaune ran to Brawnz. "Does anyone have Dust?"

Brawnz shook his head. "We used it all! Do you?"

"No." Jaune's heart sank. They had used what remained of their Dust supplies during the past few nights of vampire attacks. "Wait! What about the church? Don't the shrines have Dust offerings?"

Brawnz blinked. "Yes, but the Maidens-"

"We'll ask their forgiveness later! Where is it?!"

Brawnz noticed Dew nearby. "Dew, you and Jaune go to the church and get the Dust offerings!"

Dew nodded. "Follow me!"

Jaune called to Sun, who was the nearest werewolf. "Get the werewolves to fall back! We're getting Dust!"

Sun nodded and shouted to the others as he beat off yet another group of Grimm.

Dew and Jaune rushed into the town and headed toward the church, only to stop, eyes widening with horror at the sight before them. Even more Grimm had circled around the edge of town and were attacking the infirmary and Roman's cart.

"Get the Dust!" Jaune ordered. "I'll help them!"

He held his sword at the ready as he rushed into the horde, stabbing a Creep in the back. He could see Roman standing on top of his cart, swinging his cane like a madman. Neo was jabbing at anything that came near, her face streaked with tears as she stood over a huge, motionless form.

When Jaune drew closer, he saw that Griffin had fallen. The horse's gorgeous chestnut pelt was slashed through with bright, ugly red gashes. He rushed toward the infirmary, where Fox was struggling to fend off a trio of Ursai.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was struggling to find and move all of her werewolves further from the horde in preparation for the coming Dust attack. An anguished cry caused her to turn around. Ren was lying on the ground, blood pouring from a wound on his stomach. Nora was trying to drag him away while fending off more Grimm.

Without a second thought, Pyrrha ran toward them and picked up Ren. "Cover me, Nora!" she called as she moved toward the town. She could feel Ren breathing. _Thank Moon!_

Unfortunately, with her arms full and her movements slowed, she didn't hear the whoosh of the Nuckelavee's arm.

Perry's eyes widened. "LEADER!" Mustering every ounce of strength he had left, he ran as fast as he could. He barreled into Pyrrha, knocking her and Ren to the ground. In the next second, he felt those cold fingers wrapping tightly around him.

Pyrrha groaned as she tried to gain her bearings, crouching over Ren to protect him. When she saw Perry squirming in the Nuckelavee's grip, she struggled to her feet. Before she could take a step, the Grimm squeezed. She heard the sickening crunch of bones and a single, choked scream. Then, Perry was tossed to the side, landing on the ground in a tangled heap, looking like a broken doll.

Roaring with anger, tears streaming down her face, Pyrrha picked up a nearby sword and ran at the horror's arm, driving the blade through it and into the ground. The creature howled, sending another soundwave over the field, and tried to pull free of the sword.

Remembering Ren, Pyrrha hurried to pick him up again. The Nuckelavee was still struggling. An idea occurred to her. "Pin its arms!" she called. "Pin its other arm!"

The Huntsmen nearby heard and rushed to drive more blades through the arm Pyrrha had incapacitated. Others tried to draw the second arm to another spot. When the creature turned its human-esque head toward them, they started running in a wide curve. With a shriek, the Nuckelavee shot its other arm toward them.

Ready this time, the group scattered. Yang let out a cry as the thing grabbed her injured arm, but was able to struggle away as the others closed back in and stabbed their weapons into the creature, pinning its other arm to the ground. She cracked her neck, brandishing her gauntlets. "Okay, let's get the heads!"

By this point, a few people had salvaged some fallen bows. A girl with long red hair grimly held Nebula's crossbow, aiming at the horned head.

Yang joined the group that went at the main body and the horse head, punching at its side with one hand while stabbing with a dagger she held in the other. The creature howled, thrashing as it tried to free itself. It lurched forward, running down several of the Huntsmen that were in front of it.

Finally, a sword was driven through the beast's equine chest. A second later, a crossbow bolt hit the creature's human head. The Nuckelavee shuddered, then let out one last echoing cry that caused the very ground to shake. Another pulse of air went across the land as the horror finally returned to the shadows where it belonged.

Pyrrha stabbed at another Ursa as Dew ran up. She checked the battlefield before nodding at the Huntress. "The werewolves are clear."

"Good. Stay back!" Dew withdrew three Dust vials from her pocket. One was earth, one was fire, and one was water. Taking aim, she threw the fire one as far into the horde as it could go. It exploded, killing several Grimm and making several more burst into flames. The earth one went next. When it burst open, the ground opened beneath the Grimm, eating them into a greedy crevice. Dew held onto the water one, not wanting to douse the flames that were destroying even more Grimm. _Wait, I can use this one to help protect Roman!_

"Can you handle the rest?" she asked. When Pyrrha nodded, Dew shot off to find Jaune.

Most of the Grimm further in were clustered at the side entrance to the village. She could see Fox fighting off a Creep. "Fox, get back! I'm throwing Dust!" She wasn't sure if it would hurt him, since he had yet to transform, but didn't want to take any chances.

When she threw the vial, a torrent of water sloshed over the Grimm. Some of the waves were strong enough to cut up the lead few. The Grimm that remained were greatly disoriented, which allowed Jaune to kill several more. Dew jumped into the fray, jabbing anything that came near.

Even with the Dust, even with the Nuckelavee dead, it was another half hour before all of the Grimm were finally killed. The victory of Obsidian was graced with a stony silence in the blood-scented air. A silence that was later punctuated with a chorus of agonized, mournful cries.

….

A numb, heavy, exhausted sense of grief hung over Obsidian like a cloud. People trudged through the streets, carrying the injured or the dead in their arms. Volunteer gravediggers worked steadily in the cemetery behind the church.

Brawnz found Pyrrha and the rest of the pack carrying Perry toward the forest. "We'll give him a plot in the churchyard," he offered. "He has definitely earned it."

Pyrrha smiled, even as tears continued to stream down her dirty cheeks. "That is very kind of you, but it's the werewolf way to be buried in the forest that provides for us."

Brawnz nodded in understanding. "Well, if you want a grave marker for him, we'll make one. Assuming we aren't all killed tonight." He shook his head with a sigh. "Jaune told me he has an idea about the vampires. Once you're done burying Perry, come find us by the church."

The pack walked into the forest, inhaling the comforting scent of trees and dirt, which was free of the blood and smoke of Obsidian. All together, they dug. Their hands were coated with dirt by the time they were done. Carefully, they lowered Perry into his final resting place. They filled in the grave, not saying a word as they did so. Then, they stood.

"Perry died saving my life and Ren's," Pyrrha said, her voice coming out thick. "He was one of the bravest werewolves who ever lived. He came such a long way since we first met him, and proved to be not only a loyal packmate, but a true friend. I swear on the Moon herself that I will avenge him. The vampires will not terrorize anyone else. I will not stop until they are dead, or I am dead."

She turned to look at the rest of her pack. At this point, she had no illusions about getting out of this alive. The vampires were too strong. In her determination to complete this quest to win over the humans, she had led Perry to his death. She would not do the same to the others. Her thoughts went to Scarlet and Corsac, who were both badly injured. Who else would be lost before this ended?

"I do not hold any of you to this vow. In this moment, I release you from my leadership. Go where you wish. Live long, happy lives away from here." She bowed her head, hoping desperately that at least some of them would choose to go.

As one, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Sun, Neptune, Sage, Neon, and Flynt moved to stand beside her.

"You were there for me when I first changed, Pyrrha," Ruby said. "I won't abandon you, or any of my friends. I'm with you."

Weiss nodded. "We must finish what we started. I'm not about to leave these dolts to fight those monsters without my help."

Blake rolled her eyes at the very notion of leaving. "I may be a werewolf, but Yang and the others are still my fellow Huntsmen. Nothing will make me leave them."

"We've been friends for years, Pyrrha," Sun said. "We followed you when you left Cinder. We're not about to run away now."

"It was always said that you'd be a leader," Neptune noted. "I'm glad you're mine, Pyrrha."

"Besides," Sage added, yellow eyes blazing. "I have a bit of a bone to pick with those vampires for hurting my mate."

"Perry wouldn't want us to give up," Neon said, wiping her red-rimmed eyes.

"Agreed," Flynt said. "He gave our life so we would have a chance. We have to finish this."

Pyrrha's heart warmed at her friends' declarations of loyalty. At the same time, a cold sense of dread filled her stomach. She had known that they would stay with her, even though she desperately wanted to send them to safety.

She turned to the wolves from Adam's pack. Her words had been mostly directed at them. "No one will think less of you for leaving," she insisted.

Fennec's ears flicked. "I will not run. You are my leader," he said, taking a step forward. "You won my loyalty by defeating Adam. Then, you won me. You cared for me in a way no leader has done before. You showed me a new way of thinking, a way that allows us to not live in constant fear." He knelt at her feet. "I stay for you, for my injured brother, and for my new human friends."

Tukson nodded. "This pack makes me feel like I have a place and a purpose. I will gladly fight alongside you, Leader."

Ferron, Ilia, Deery, and Sandy also expressed their agreement, kneeling beside Fennec and bowing their heads submissively.

Pyrrha hadn't thought it possible to shed even more tears, but she did then. She covered her mouth to muffle a sob as her cheeks were stung with salt water. She felt the full, true weight of her pack's trust and love. In that moment, she shouldered that intangible burden and remained standing. For the first time, she felt like a true leader. "Everyone…thank you. I don't deserve such an incredible, courageous pack. I will do everything in my power to get you through this, so that we can finally go home."

She looked at Perry's grave. "We will sing for Perry the first chance we get. For now, let us leave the Earth Mother to reclaim his body while the Moon takes his spirit to run among the stars."

When the pack returned, the first thing they saw was Roman's cart. Griffin had been dragged away and was being buried at the edge of town. Neo was on her knees, her shoulders shaking while Yang held her tightly.

Roman was standing nearby, shoveling more dirt into his beloved horse's grave. He looked up as the pack approached. "I hope you have a plan to kill those leeches once and for all," he growled. His eyes, which were normally dry and rimmed with black eyeliner, were red, wet, and smeared.

"They're calling a meeting by the church," Pyrrha said. "Roman, I'm so sorry."

Roman shook his head. "Y'know, things were fine before I started getting involved with this bullshit. I had Neo, Griffin, a cart of goods to sell, and the road beneath my feet." He looked toward Neo, the only one of those things he had left. "If I lose any more, there's not much point in me holding out."

"Roman…"

"I don't wanna talk right now," Roman sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Go kill those bastards, and try not to die, okay?"

Pyrrha nodded, leading the werewolves toward the church. _I did this,_ she thought numbly. _I was so determined to bring werewolves and humans together, I destroyed the lives of those who joined me._

 _What else could you have done?_ another part of her mind protested. _Leave a town to die? Take your pack far away and try to forget what you've learned? Live knowing that werewolves and humans are needlessly killing each other? Was there really any other option?_

She had to quiet her reeling thoughts as they reached the church. Jaune, upon seeing her, rushed over and hugged her tightly.

Pyrrha gladly returned the hug. "Is Ren okay?" she whispered.

"He's fine. Thanks to you." Jaune squeezed her once before letting go.

Brawnz cleared his throat. "Okay, Jaune. Let's hear your plan." A few other Huntsmen had gathered, those who weren't busy digging graves.

Jaune nodded. "After today's attack, I'm convinced that the vampires want to wipe us out. They weren't even trying to take anyone away. This was just to kill. Tonight, the vampires themselves will come with even more Grimm. I'm sure of it." He shook his head. "The only thing we can do is go to them first."

"That's a suicide mission," Brawnz said bluntly.

"It's suicide if we stay here!" Jaune insisted. "We're decimated. Our only chance is to take them by surprise while there's still daylight. Otherwise, they'll wipe us out and then go after the civilians in the woods."

"I agree," Pyrrha said. "If we get up there during the day, the werewolves can transform at night in their den. If we converge on them as a pack, we might be able to kill them."

"How do we kill them, though?" Nora asked. "We nearly decapitated one, and he didn't die."

"No, but he didn't show up in Obsidian at all after Perry bit him," Jaune pointed out, feeling a pang as he thought of the spunky omega. "I'm convinced that werewolf bites do something to vampires. If we can get to their Lord or Lady, we can beat them."

One Huntress, the red-haired girl who had taken Nebula's bow, cleared her throat. "I know what might kill them."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Octavia?" Brawnz asked.

"Because Nebula was saving it for the lead vampire," Octavia replied. "I'll go get it."

When she returned, she was holding something red and shiny in her hand. A collective gasp went through the assembled group when they saw what it was: a fire Dust crystal.

"Amazing," Weiss breathed. "I've only ever seen one other."

Brawnz frowned. "That was on God's shrine. We all thought it was lost."

"Nebula took it after the initial attack on the church," Octavia explained. "She figured it might be more useful for killing the vampires than on the shrine where it could get stolen or set off. She was holding onto it in case the leader showed its face." She pocketed the crystal. "You can count me in."

Jaune looked at the people around him, then finally at Pyrrha. He couldn't help but wonder if this would be his last time seeing any of them in the light of the sun. "It's settled, then. Today, we kill those vampires once and for all."

….

The thirst was unbearable.

Watts clawed at the ground, causing black blood to flow from his fingers. He hadn't tasted blood in so long. He couldn't think. All he could do was smell the traces of salt and rust wafting from the town as he drifted in and out of his cursed daytime sleep.

Nearby, Tyrian twitched in his troubled slumber, whimpering and snarling.

The Lady had eaten every goat in the area. There was nothing else, especially since Obsidian was being destroyed as they slept. Maybe there would be some left by nightfall. Yes. He still had a chance to feed.

He needed to feed soon. So soon…

 **Several days went into the typing of this chapter. As I've mentioned before, battle scenes are my weakness, and here's a giant behemoth of a chapter that is almost one huge battle scene! It wasn't easy, let me tell you.**

 **I may have promised not to pull a Volume 3 on you, but I couldn't have a battle this big happen without a few character deaths. I knew early on that Perry would get killed off, though I thought it would be later in the fic than this. When I made Nebula the leader of the town, I knew that she was likely to go out in a heroic sacrifice for her people. Griffin was an unexpected tragedy. I always hate killing off animals, but I couldn't see a way for a regular horse to survive a Grimm attack this huge.**

 **Next week will be another doozy, as that will be the big attack on the vampires themselves, so stay tuned!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **If you're interested in writing tips, prompts, top10 lists, and fandom-related rants from yours truly, check out my new blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	54. The Vampires' Lair

**AWOO, everybody! Here we are this Werewolf Friday at the next major battle. Again, I really had to stretch myself for this chapter. Battle scenes ahoy!**

 **Enjoy!**

The werewolves and Huntsmen took only three hours to rest and eat before setting off toward the mountain. The group consisted of Pyrrha's whole pack, except for Scarlet and Corsac, as well as Jaune, Nora, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Yang, Brawnz, and Octavia. Coco had decided to stay with Fox to help protect the town in case any more Grimm came. Ren, Scarlet, and Corsac had tried to convince the group to let them come with them, but their inability to leave their beds quickly put an end to that argument.

The rest of Brawnz and Nebula's teams remained in the town to lead the other Huntsmen. Dew and another girl named Gwen had hugged Octavia tightly, urging her to avenge their fallen leader.

Pyrrha and Jaune walked at the front, their hands tightly clasped. Every now and then, they'd glance at each other and ask the same silent question: "Will we get out of this alive?"

The sun was beginning its descent as they reached the foot of the mountain. They wouldn't have much time. Brawnz cast a look toward the abandoned silver mines and sighed quietly.

The group paused only for a few minutes before heading up the mountain path. Weiss took Ruby by the hands and pulled her into a long kiss. "I love you, Ruby," she breathed as they parted. "Whatever happens, I don't regret anything and I wouldn't trade a single moment we've had."

Ruby sniffled. "Weiss, you're gonna make me start crying again." She snuggled into her fiancé's front. "I love you too."

Yang walked over and hugged both of them. "Don't start getting sappy. We're gonna be fine. Blake, get in here!"

Blake smiled as she joined the group hug. "We have to survive this," she pointed out. "You need to get back to Neo, after all."

"True." Yang's gaze hardened. "I'll give those leeches an extra hit for Griffin. Perry and Nebula too."

"We all will," Sun said as he joined them. He kissed Blake's cheek briefly. "For luck," he said with a wink.

Flynt and Neon were holding each other close. "If we survive this," Flynt muttered. "We're having pups in the spring, no matter what."

Neon nodded. "Definitely." A slight smile came to her face. "If we have a boy, let's name him Perry."

Flynt kissed her forehead. "Good idea."

Pyrrha wanted to come up with a rousing speech for her pack, but felt as if everything that needed to be said had been said around Perry's grave. Besides, this was only a short rest. They would be moving again soon.

So, she took the time to hug Jaune tightly and touch several warm kisses to his face. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

Jaune, despite the graveness of their situation, smiled in response to the gentle kisses. "Of course. Can't have your human dying now, right?"

Pyrrha let out a short laugh. "I'll never live that down." She looked at Jaune for a long moment, then leaned in. Carefully, she touched a light, dry kiss to the very corner of his mouth.

Jaune's heart stuttered and his knees felt weak. There was something he desperately wanted to say, but he bit his tongue. If one or both of them ended up dying, those words would only bring more pain. He would wait.

The group moved on, keeping a wary eye on the sun as it sank lower and lower in the sky. The betas could sense Grimm nearby. There weren't as many as there had been in the daytime attack, but they were big, mostly consisting of Death Stalkers and King Taijitus. The Nevermores were perched further away. Pyrrha watched her packmates, noticing how sluggish their movements were due to lack of sleep and, in some cases, poison from the scorpion.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, they crept further and further up. A large cave was visible beneath a long outcropping of rock. The scent of ice and decay wafted down to them.

As they started to climb the steep rock face beneath the cave, a nearby caw sounded. They froze. A Nevermore had spotted them. And they were sitting ducks!

They hurried toward the ledge, scrambling up the side. More Nevermores started to circle. One swooped down, grabbing Tukson and throwing him onto the rocks below. He fell with a sickening crack.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth, willing the tears away as she hurried to the top, spinning around to face the Nevermores as they flew in again. Picking up a stone, she threw it as hard as she could at a nearby one, which shook its head in annoyance, allowing Nora, who was nearby, to finish her climb.

The Huntsmen moved to the front of the ledge, slashing and punching at the swooping Nevermore. The werewolves backed away, keeping an eye on the cave, though many kept staring at the edge. Was Tukson alive down there? Was there time to climb down to check before the vampires awoke?

Then, without warning, the smell of decay grew stronger. A pair of hands came out, grabbing Ferron and dragging him into the mountain. A strangled scream rang from the darkness.

"NO!" Pyrrha was _not_ about to lose another packmate. She rushed into the cave, followed closely by Ruby and Weiss.

Everything was chaos. The glow of three pairs of eyes blinked and flickered, giving the only light. One set of eyes was low to the ground, where the gurgled cries were sounding from. Pyrrha lunged toward the eyes, grabbing blindly.

The creature moved away with a hiss.

"Watts, you fool!" a cold voice rang out. "You just drank from a werewolf!"

A mournful howl echoed off of the cave walls. Footsteps retreated deeper into the darkness.

The other werewolves flooded into the cavern. The betas started to use their powers, remembered that the vampires were immune, and let out low growls of frustration. At least there weren't any Grimm inside.

"Go get them!" Jaune called over his shoulder. "We can take care of the Grimm!"

Pyrrha took a deep breath. They either had to get the vampires close enough to the entrance for someone to throw the Dust crystal, or bite them and hope that Jaune's theory was right.

The betas led the way, feeling along the walls, finding a tunnel that led into a larger opening. Old weapons clattered under their feet and the smell of death was strong. The pack tensed, looking for the slightest glimpse of yellow or red eyes.

A hiss echoed all around them. Something ran by. Someone swiped at it. Then, there was silence again.

"Why did you have to interfere?" A low, feminine voice slid into their ears like a worm. Only Weiss and Pyrrha managed to keep from shuddering. "Those humans didn't concern you. We could have harvested them over time while you lived your lives in the forest. Now, thanks to you, we must kill them all."

Pyrrha snarled, even as the vampire's words struck a chord within her. "Don't try to put the blame on us. You could have left them alone. Why not hunt animals if you're hungry?"

A loud cackle from another part of the cavern caused the werewolves to flinch. "Silly doggy! What's the difference between living and surviving? Only human and Faunus blood can make us feel all warm and happy inside." It was the voice of the scorpion vampire.

"Let us help you, then," Pyrrha begged. If they could get out of this without bloodshed, she would consider this a true success. "A werewolf bite stopped the vampirism from spreading to our friend. Maybe we can help you too."

A sharp hiss sounded, followed by a whistling past Pyrrha's ear. She ducked, seeing a glimpse of yellow eyes before all was dark again.

"Stupid puppy. We don't want to change," the scorpion hissed. "Why would we give up power and immortality? Why would we settle for a mortal life?"

"What's the difference between living and surviving?" Blake said smugly.

"Enough!" the female voice snapped, causing the rocks to vibrate. It was clear that this was the Lady. "I will offer you one chance. Give us the rest of the humans, and we will let you leave unharmed."

Sun snorted. "You sound scared to me."

The Lady growled. In the next second, a gurgling sound from within the group sent the werewolves into a frenzy. Hands grabbed, trying to reach for the cold, dead flesh of their opponent. The smell became strong, then faded again as the vampire retreated.

Pyrrha clenched her fist. "Stay close."

The pack pressed closer together. One of the forms stumbled. "I'm okay," Neptune groaned. "I'm fine…"

"Neptune, get in the middle!" Pyrrha ordered.

That annoying, creepy giggle sounded again, this time echoing from wall to wall as the vampire scampered along the stone. A cold breath of air was the only warning before Ruby let out a scream.

"RUBY!" Weiss rushed toward the sound, feeling her teeth extending into fangs. Night was upon them.

All around, the other wolves began to transform.

"Block the tunnel!" Pyrrha ordered, rushing toward where they had come in. They couldn't let the vampires surprise the Huntsmen from behind.

Something was running alongside her. She smelled ice and corpses. Suddenly, she turned and lunged to the side, grabbing a handful of cloth and yanking. The cloth slipped from her grasp just before a lance of pain went across her cheek. She felt warm wetness dripping down. Hurrying to the tunnel, she turned and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She couldn't risk transforming until the others were with her.

Weiss roared as she completed her transformation, sniffed the air, and ran at where the smell of decay was strongest.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the scorpion's voice called. "Don't come any closer. Let us out, or I'll break this cute little puppy in half."

Something stumbled nearby and Weiss grabbed for it. She growled as she smelled corpses and filthy snow. The vampire in her arms trembled. She turned her head in the direction of the scorpion and barked.

Another cackle. "We don't need an idiot who would drink from a werewolf. You can have him!"

Pyrrha felt a gust of air. Then, two hard, icy hands were clamped around her throat. She managed a choked gasp just before her head started to spin.

The pack heard and surged toward her in one motion, claws grasping at the vampire as Pyrrha fell to the ground. They heard something leap over her and into the tunnel.

Sun bolted into the tunnel after it, howling at the top of his lungs, hoping the Huntsmen would understand the warning. He heard several others behind him. Rounding a corner, he could see the outline of their opponent in the light of the rising moon. The Huntsmen spun around and made a wall in front of the vampire, even as the Grimm attacked them from the back.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, struggled to transform as quickly as possible. She heard a snap as Weiss cracked the neck of the vampire in her arms before rushing toward the cackling vampire. There was a whoosh and another crack as something hit the wall. Weiss screamed.

The transformation finished just as the scorpion vampire could be heard running toward the tunnel. Pyrrha lunged, managing to swipe the creature once before it darted past her.

Weiss howled in anguish, snapping the neck of the vampire in her arms, then rushed to the edge of the cavern. Ruby was on the ground, slumped against the stone wall. Nearby, Neptune collapsed.

Pyrrha barked an order to pursue the vampires through the tunnel. Weiss and Sage were to stay behind and guard Ruby and Neptune in case their enemies doubled back.

Weiss pulled Neptune over to where Ruby was and threw the incapacitated vampire across the cave, keeping her ears pricked for any sign of movement from him. As she heard the pawsteps fade, she lifted Ruby's limp form into her arms, holding her close to her chest. She felt Neptune cuddling nervously against her side. Something warm and wet seeped into her fur, and she realized that he was bleeding.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she counted Ruby's faint heartbeats and pressed a paw to Neptune's wound. _Maidens, help us…_

Meanwhile, the werewolves tore through the tunnel as fast as they could, their pawsteps and snarls echoing off the stone and creating the illusion of a much larger pack than there was. There was the sound of shouting as they drew closer to the outer cave. As they reached the end of the tunnel, their vision was assisted with the small dapples of moonlight that managed to make it to the very entrance of the cave.

The silhouette of a tall, gaunt figure was doing battle with Jaune, who was being quickly pushed back. Brawnz tried to come at the creature from the side, only to be slashed in the face with long nails.

Roaring a challenge, Pyrrha lunged toward the Lady, which turned and swiped at her face, catching only the very ends of her fur. Sun ran around, snapping at the monster's arm, only to get a hard blow to the shoulder. He fell back with a yelp.

Flynt and Neon were attacked from the other side by the scorpion vampire, which continued cackling and giggling as each of their attempted attacks missed. Flynt stumbled, weakened by a sting he had gotten the previous night, and Neon leaped in front of him, eyes blazing.

"Why fight, little doggies? Why not tie up the humans and have a nice feast with us fellow monsters?" The vampire scampered close to the humans, licking its lips. It sniffed Jaune and grinned. "I like the smell of this one." Its eyes began to glow.

Jaune blinked, then felt a sharp pain in his eyes that moved rapidly throughout his skull. His knees shook and he whimpered. Images of blood, corpses, and the inner thoughts of Grimm filled his mind.

Pyrrha growled sharply, jumping around the Lady so that she could get her claws on the scorpion, which wasn't fast enough to dodge her completely. She left four long scratches down its side, which dripped blackish blood. When the vampire got into its insect-like attack stance, she firmly planted herself between it and Jaune.

The scorpion tilted its head, then laughed yet again. "Oh, you've already claimed that one, have you? What is he? Your pet? Your toy?" Its eyes started to glow again.

Pyrrha felt the vampire's attempt to get into her mind, and easily shrugged it off. A deep, burning rage was rising in her chest. How dare these monsters speak so callously of her human? How dare they see nothing but food when they looked at what they used to be? She thought about how easily the vampire that had drunk from Ferron had been discarded by its fellows. _You know nothing!_

She felt a warm hand on her back, and immediately felt some calmness returning to her. She could feel Jaune's gentle gaze on her.

"Don't let that thing get to you. We have them."

The scorpion giggled. "You do, do you?" His smile suddenly fading, he lunged toward Pyrrha.

Pyrrha moved to meet the creature halfway, grabbing its shoulders and trying to bite at it. She felt Jaune darting around her and tightened her grip.

In that moment, Fennec and Sage joined her, grabbing the vampire's ankles. Actual fear entered the creature's eyes, and its tail darted toward Sage…

But, it just smacked against the fur, leaving a black stain. The vampire blinked, then let out a shriek, thrashing in Pyrrha's embrace as a shock of agony went through its body. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

Pyrrha saw that the scorpion's stinger was on the ground. Jaune was brandishing his sword, a grim smirk on his face.

"Bite him!" he urged. "Let's see why they're so afraid of werewolves!"

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF ME!" the vampire screeched.

Pyrrha opened her jaws, only to get knocked off her feet by the Lady. She was brought to the ground and felt sharp nails digging into her neck.

Jaune, thinking fast, picked up the broken sting and jabbed it into the Lady's back. "Get away from her!" he shouted, brandishing his sword.

The Lady hissed with annoyance at the sharp jab to her back, but didn't waver as she clamped her hands on Pyrrha's muzzle, holding it shut. A scream from the scorpion, however, did cause her to turn.

The creature was running around the cave, slashing and biting wildly at anything it could reach. A bloody bite wound was on each of its ankles.

Salem hissed as she realized just how much she had underestimated her foes. The battle was lost. Her small coven was destroyed. All she could do was escape. Throwing Pyrrha to the side, she ran toward the cave entrance, ready to tear the humans apart.

"Don't let her leave!" Jaune jumped on the vampire's back, trying to reach around to get her with his sword. He let out a yell when he felt her fingers digging into his side.

The Huntsmen closed their ranks, trying to make a wall between themselves and the vampire. "We need to use it now!" Octavia urged. She stared at the ground as the glow from the creature's eyes became more intense.

Pyrrha heard and realized what needed to be done. The werewolves couldn't leave the cave without providing an opening for the vampires. Therefore, the only option was to retreat into the tunnels and have someone block the entrance when the fire erupted. _I'll do it, of course,_ she thought, though the thought of how much it would hurt made her tremble.

With a bark, she ordered her forces into the tunnels. She saw Flynt and Neon throwing the scorpion to the side before obeying. Sage paused long enough to pick up Ferron's body as he followed. The others ran down the tunnel quickly.

Jaune gasped when he realized what was happening. "Pyrrha, no-"

Pyrrha snarled to cut him off and shook her head. There was no time! Touching her nose to his shoulder, she barreled down the tunnel after her pack.

When she reached the end, Sage tried to push her aside, but she shook her head. _I'm your Leader. No one else will take this pain, but me!_ She stood at her full height and pressed the back of her neck against the stone above the tunnel's roof while gripping the sides and curling her tail around her waist as much as she could.

Tears streamed down Jaune's face and he cursed quietly before rushing behind Octavia. "Okay, now!"

Brawnz, his eyes tightly shut to avoid the madness-inducing glare, gave a mighty shove, pushing the vampire back a few feet. Then he and the others rushed for cover. Octavia threw the crystal as hard as she could toward the cave floor. As soon as it struck the stone, it erupted in a burst of blinding flames.

Pyrrha heard and felt the heat rushing down the tunnel and braced her body before white-hot, bone-deep pain erupted across her entire back and the backs of her legs. She could feel her fur and flesh melting away and parted her jaws to let out a sound that was half scream, half roar. She held onto the cave walls for support, refusing to fall and let the torrent of flame hit anyone else. A few embers slipped through along her sides, and the werewolves yelped as they dodged them.

Then, there was silence.

For Pyrrha, there was nothing but pain. Once the sound of fire vanished, she fell forward. Sage caught her in his arms, and she whimpered as his paws touched her new burns. He carefully lowered her until she was lying on her stomach on the cool cave floor.

Jaune peered around the corner of stone and into the cave. Everything was coated in blackness. His stomach churned as he looked at the spot where Octavia had been standing. _Did she know how powerful it would be?_ he wondered.

Brawnz stood up, wiping his eyes. "Dammit," he growled when he realized what had happened to Octavia. "Those bastards just had to take one more from us."

 _One more…_ Jaune hurried into the cave, which bore no signs of the vampires that had been in there before, and rushed down the tunnel, followed closely by Yang, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Nora. "Pyrrha!" he called. "Ruby! Weiss! Blake!"

A bark answered him, causing him to practically sob with relief. He stopped, though, realizing that he and the others would be next to useless in the pitch black of the deeper caverns. "Bring the injured and dead out!" he called, choking slightly on the word "dead."

The Huntsmen returned outside, breathing in the fresh air, not speaking. The Grimm were gone. Those that hadn't gotten killed had fled upon the deaths of their masters.

Jaune's fists were clenched. Velvet had a hand on Brawnz's shoulder. Nora and Yang were hugging each other tightly. Yatsuhashi stood silently near the cave's entrance, ready to help carry anyone who needed carrying.

Then, the werewolves emerged. Sage came first, holding a heavily-burned Pyrrha. He placed her on the ground near Jaune. Next came Weiss, who was holding an un-transformed Ruby. Then came Sun, who was carrying a bleeding, unconscious Neptune. Fennec followed, carrying Ferron. The others followed, their eyes wide and their jaws slack with shock.

The group set to work immediately. A quick check of Ruby showed that she was heavily bruised, but that none of the injuries were fatal. She would awaken within a few hours. Neptune had a deep gash in his stomach, which Jaune hurried to clean and stitch together. Ferron, despite the bite on his neck, was still breathing. Oddly enough, the bite wasn't turning black the way Fox's had.

Pyrrha had gotten the worst of it. Her entire back, along with her hind legs and the base of her tail, were heavily burned. The only comfort was that she wasn't suffering from any Dust effects. That was one good thing about crystals: Once they went off, the Dust was gone and replaced with an explosion of whatever element it held.

Yang started to withdraw the numbing ointment, only to be stopped by Jaune.

"Don't use creams on a burn like that," he said. "We need to cool it off with water. When she turns back, we'll need to improvise a loose bandage to keep the skin from breaking." As he withdrew his water bottle, he looked at Pyrrha's back, which was an expanse of red, blistered flesh. His stomach twisted as he imagined how much pain she was probably in. He carefully started sprinkling water on the burn, almost positive that he could hear sizzling.

Sage, remembering something, went back into the cave and dragged out the last figure in the tunnel: the mustached vampire that had attacked Ferron. Strangely enough, its skin was taking on a pinkish hue. Its neck was at an odd angle from when Weiss had broken it.

The vampire whimpered as it looked at the other werewolves. "Please," it wheezed. "I'm going to turn human, so I'm not a threat anymore. Just let me go."

Sage tilted his head, glanced at Pyrrha, then finally settled on Weiss. She seemed to read his intentions and nodded once. Snorting, Sage approached the edge of the ledge and threw the vampire from it and onto the rocks below.

Brawnz peered at the broken, twitching body, which sat near Tukson's motionless form, and nodded. If the thing was turning human, it would be dead within an hour. "More than that monster deserves," he muttered before looking at the three injured werewolves. "We shouldn't risk moving them yet. I'll go to town and get more medicine." He wrinkled his nose distastefully at the cave. "This will do as shelter for now."

It was decided that most of the pack would return to Obsidian with Brawnz, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet. They'd bury Tukson's body and return with medicine for their packmates. Jaune, Yang, and Nora chose to stay at the cave for the time being.

Weiss gently licked Ruby's cheek before joining the others. Sun, Sage, and Blake nuzzled Neptune, who moaned quietly, grimacing with pain as his wound twinged. All of the werewolves paused by Pyrrha and bowed their heads before beginning the climb downward.

There was silence as the humans sat with their injured friends. Yang stayed close to Ruby, Nora comforted Neptune, and Jaune sat down next to Pyrrha. He carefully touched a hand to her uninjured brow, feeling his heart leap when her ear flicked weakly. He emptied the rest of his water bottle onto her back.

"We did it, Pyrrha," he whispered, his voice thick and his eyes stinging. "We did it." He leaned close and breathed three more words into her ear, not knowing or caring whether or not she could actually hear them.

 **Clearly, I like tormenting myself. Hey, I already have a hard time with battle scenes. Let's write one that takes place half in the dark, half with limited lighting! That won't make me want to pull my hair out at all! In all seriousness, this was a good exercise for me. We have officially finished the Vampires vs. Werewolves arc. Next, we'll have two mini arcs before the Return to Vale arc, which I know you all are eagerly waiting for.**

 **More good news: I have commissioned a friend of mine to make cover art for this story. I can't wait till it's done!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **If you want to see writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	55. Rebuilding

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! Happy Werewolf Friday yet again. We have reached the aftermath of the big vampire battle. What could be next for our heroes? Only I know for sure! Mwahaha!**

 **Enjoy!**

Sunrise brought a whole new world of pain for Pyrrha. She slipped in and out of a feverish sleep after transforming into her daytime form, her back feeling as if it had been violently peeled away to expose the spine and organs beneath. Whenever she tried to move, a gentle hand would touch her head and urge her to be still. Occasionally, she felt a strange, drizzling coolness, as if rain was falling on her. That felt wonderful! She hoped it would rain forever.

She dreamed strange half-dreams during the times she drifted off. She saw fire, blood, and fangs flashing in the moonlight. Yet, she didn't hear any sounds of battle. Instead, she heard a familiar, soothing voice speaking to her, telling her that everything would be fine. Strangely enough, she believed it.

Her first time fully regaining consciousness only lasted a few minutes. She blinked, wondering why it was so dark. Her back cried out in protest to her mere existence, and she gritted her teeth, blacking out again.

The second time she awoke, she was aware of a cool, moist cloth covering her from her shoulders to her feet. It felt like heaven. She shifted, which caused the pain to immediately return, and let out a yelp.

Jaune was at her side before the cry was even finished. "Hey, take it easy," he urged. "I know it hurts, but you're getting better." He smiled when those familiar emerald eyes looked up at him. "You were so brave. You protected the pack."

That was when the memories came flooding back. Pyrrha tried to push herself up. "The pack! Where are-?"

"Easy!" Jaune pressed down on her head, the only part of her he could really touch without hurting her. "They're hunting right now. They'll be bringing back more water and clean cloth from town."

Neptune groaned, propping himself up against the cave wall. "Nice to see you awake, Leader. We were getting worried."

Pyrrha sighed, giving in to the pressure of Jaune's hand. "Tukson and Ferron. What happened to them?"

Jaune grew somber. "Tukson died. When we got to the bottom, we saw signs of a struggle. Looks like he managed to take out one of those Death Stalkers before his injuries got to him."

Pyrrha scrunched her eyes shut. "We could have saved him."

"Not without giving the vampires time to run," Jaune insisted. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself. There's nothing that could have been done. There's good news: Ferron's alive."

"He is?" Pyrrha remembered seeing the strong beta slumped against the cave wall. "Is he recovering?"

"Yeah, though…" Jaune rubbed at the back of his head. "It looks like he's a regular Faunus now."

"What?" Pyrrha gasped.

"Yeah. I guess a werewolf bite can turn a vampire back to a human or Faunus, while a vampire bite can do the same for a werewolf. Ferron hasn't been able to use his beta powers or transform. Fennec tried biting him, but we won't know if it worked until the full moon," Jaune explained.

"At least he's alive." Pyrrha rested her cheek on some cloth, which she realized was one of Jaune's tunics bundled up. She inhaled his scent, which calmed her down a little. "Who else?"

"Octavia was killed by the blast of the Dust crystal," Jaune said, looking downward.

Pyrrha wanted to weep, but didn't feel strong enough. "Too many…" she whispered.

"Here." Jaune coaxed her head up so that he could tip some water into her dry mouth.

Pyrrha drank eagerly. She didn't think water had ever tasted so good. Once she was finished, she let her head fall to the ground again. "Was Tukson buried?"

"Next to Perry. The pack is waiting for you to come back before they howl for them."

"How long will that be?"

"Not quite yet," Jaune insisted. "You got burned really badly, werewolf healing or not." He looked outside. "Tomorrow night's the full moon, so you won't have any choice but to transform. That'll probably be the best time for us to get back to town."

Pyrrha looked toward Neptune. "Will you be okay?"

"Me?" Neptune waved a hand dismissively. "I'm fine. I barely feel this stupid scratch. I'm just staying so you and Jaune will have some company while the pack's out hunting."

Pyrrha chuckled. "That's very kind of you." She looked back at Jaune. "Where are the Huntsmen?"

"Working on rebuilding the town and sending word to the other towns that the vampires are gone. Once there's more of a supply of food and tools coming in, they're going to reopen the silver mines. Once the silver starts coming in, we'll start seeing some compensation for our hard work."

"Then, we can go home and finally talk to your people and Cinder's pack?"

Jaune shook his head. "It's not going to be a quick thing, Pyrrha. You and the others have injuries to recover from. Also, rebuilding a town and re-establishing an economy takes time. Silver mining is also a long process."

"How long?" Pyrrha asked, her heart sinking.

"…I don't think we'll be leaving here until fall at the earliest. Spring if things go really slowly."

"Spring?!" Pyrrha tried to push herself up, only to be pushed firmly down again. Her back prickled all over.

"Repairs and getting silver from the mines will take up the rest of summer and possibly a good chunk of fall," Jaune explained. "If it goes till the end of fall, we'll be into winter. Not only will they need the help of the werewolves to hunt for food at that point, but traveling all the way back to Vale in the snow makes no sense. There's also the repercussions that are going to come when more people find out about the werewolves living here. Who knows what could happen?"

That was true. "Have any new humans come to town yet?"

"A few, but they're mostly people who ran from Obsidian in the first place. Brawnz has been able to talk to most of them. I'm more worried about what'll happen if the other towns get involved."

 _Yet another problem. Will this never end?_ Pyrrha wondered. "Spring, though… That's such a long time."

"Not really," Jaune noted. "Think about it: It'll only be a year from the time Ruby and Blake were taken. That's not a long time when you consider just how much has happened." He petted her head gently. "Trust me, I'm impatient to get home too. Maybe there will be some way to send a messenger ahead of us. I know Roman will be itching to get out of here."

"Does he have a new horse?"

"Well, no…" Jaune sighed. "And, according to Yang, Neo hasn't said a word since Griffin died."

Pyrrha felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she thought of the sweet young trader apprentice. An image of Perry also rose to her mind. "I dragged so many people into trouble," she breathed. "I'm so sorry…"

"Stop that!" It was Neptune who spoke this time. His eyes were blazing as he forced himself to sit up straight. "You always do that!"

Pyrrha blinked. "Do what?"

"Apologize and blame yourself for things that aren't your fault!" Neptune snapped. "You may be the leader, but we chose to follow you. Same with Roman and the Huntsmen. Whatever else happened, you helped to save a whole town. If you want to blame someone, blame the vampires, Cinder, or the close-minded humans back home. Just stop blaming yourself, please!"

Pyrrha gaped, stunned at the omega's outburst.

Jaune was grinning. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

The smallest of smiles came to Pyrrha's face then. "Thank you." She turned to Jaune, feeling a warm flush in her cheeks as she looked at his kindly smile and concerned eyes. "Jaune?"

"Hm?" Jaune brushed some hair out of her eyes.

Pyrrha's blush deepened a little at the tender gesture. "Could you kiss me?"

Jaune's heart warmed. "Sure." He lowered himself to the ground next to her and scooted close, careful to not bump into her burn. Slowly, he leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek.

Pyrrha sighed happily. That quick, light brush against her skin felt sweeter than any amount of water on her back. She was deeply, deeply grateful that Jaune at least had not been among the dead. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she had lost him at this point.

Over the course of their time together, he had become so much more than a vague symbol of reconciliation between their species. He was a trusted confidant and friend. He made her feel stronger and more capable than she had ever felt. At the same time, she felt incredibly vulnerable, as if he could see right into her heart. And she was completely okay with that.

Jaune kissed her cheek twice more, then moved downward to lightly nuzzle the crook of her neck. Finally, he drew back and sat up, though not before taking her hand. He held it to his lips, peppering the knuckle and wrist with feather-light kisses.

"Get a den!" Neptune called over. He was grinning, however, at how incredibly happy his friends were. His omega powers were causing him to be hit with a sense of newfound love that made him feel dizzy and just a little lonely.

"We're in a cave!" Jaune said, not the least bit embarrassed as he smirked at Neptune.

"Yeah, but I'm in it too!"

"You don't have to look!"

Pyrrha giggled quietly. _Boys…_ She smiled up at Jaune as he gazed at her with an adorable expression of combined warmth and shyness. He continued to hold and kiss her hand, and she savored the softness of his lips more than she had ever savored anything.

Yet again, she found herself longing to feel those lips on hers. And…maybe some other places as well.

Her cheeks flushed and she quickly pushed the thought aside. If Jaune's report was right, she still had several moons to wait before she could express her feelings the way she wanted to. For now, these kind smiles and cautious touches would have to suffice.

An aching sensation made itself known in her chest, and it was far deeper and more painful than any of her other injuries.

…

The sense of victory and relief that filled Obsidian was muted with grief and regret. Now that the vampires were truly gone, people were given the chance to step back and realize just how much they had lost. Friends, family, possessions, homes... So much had been destroyed simply due to the bloodlust of four evil creatures.

Brawnz's voice was hollow as he gave out orders, painfully aware of the fact that Nebula was no longer there to help him. When he wasn't working on rebuilding, he could often be found in the churchyard, staring blankly at her grave, along with those of Roy and Octavia. At night, he was in the church, carving out yet another grave marker. Though Pyrrha hadn't mentioned whether or not her packmates needed one, he already intended to make stones for Perry and Tukson.

The werewolves went about their duties, collecting medicine, hunting, and rebuilding as needed. They were constantly aware of the bodies of Perry and Tukson in the nearby woods and their heavily-injured leader on the mountain.

Neo still had yet to say anything. She had been standing right next to Griffin when an Ursa had grabbed him. The poor horse had screamed, thrashing and tugging at his reins as the claws tore into him. She had nightmares about it whenever she closed her eyes. She stayed close to Roman or Yang at all times, helping when asked and crying silently when alone.

"Neo practically raised him," Roman explained to Yang during one of their few break times. "When my previous horse got too old, I had to get a new one quickly. Funds weren't doing so well, so I could only afford a starved little colt from some backwater farm. Neo's the one who fed him and got him to trust people." He shook his head slowly and sighed. "We never should've gotten involved."

If anyone was holding onto a smart comment concerning whether or not a horse should be mourned, they kept it to themselves. Yang made absolutely sure of that.

Ferron's eyes were slightly glazed as he did his appointed duties. When asked if he was okay, he would simply shake his head and mutter: "Could've been worse. Gotta remember that." At night, he would try to change with the others, only to clench his fists and let out a wordless cry of anger as Sandy and Deery tried to calm him down.

The cloud of sadness was so deep, people almost didn't notice the fact that Obsidian was beginning to look like a town once again, rather than a collection of ruins. It wasn't until the first few residents started to return from neighboring towns that people finally started smiling again.

Of course, the response to the werewolves was mixed. Some people just gaped in shock and continued to have confused looks whenever they watched the creatures at work. Some had to be kept from attacking their new allies. Others fled the town immediately. While Brawnz and the Huntsmen tried to track down all of the people who ran, they knew that it was only a matter of time before the rumors started to spread.

"Will we need to defend the town against other humans?" Ruby asked one day.

"I hope not," Brawnz sighed. "Many places will obviously have strong objections, but it's a matter of whether or not they have the military power to do anything. The fact that we killed a coven of vampires and a Nuckelavee will carry a lot of weight, both morally and as a show of strength."

"Do you know if any of the towns are absolutely for or against us?" Weiss wondered. She was fiddling with her new eye patch, unused to the feel of cloth against her scarred face.

"No. Right now, I think they're all waiting and watching."

Ruby looked around and noticed something that drew a smile to her face. "Maybe it would be easier if we were all kids."

Brawnz and Weiss followed her gaze to where an almost-healed Scarlet was sitting on a bench near the infirmary. A young boy named Argent was sitting next to him, reading to him from a smaller children's book. Occasionally, he would point at a page and slowly enunciate a word. Scarlet was nodding, staring intently at each pen stroke.

Weiss chuckled fondly. "Perhaps we should approach Jaune's younger sisters first when we go back to Vale."

"I'm really sorry we'll have to make you wait so long," Brawnz muttered. "If we could spare the people any earlier, we would."

"I wouldn't mind staying if we didn't need to go back home," Ruby admitted. "Now that this place is almost rebuilt, I really like it here. I just wish there was a way to tell our families what's going on."

"Depending on how news spreads, we may be able to," Weiss pointed out.

"Let's hope." Ruby thought about her father and uncle, and about the unfortunately mixed feelings that would arise when they finally reunited.

…

Qrow set out on a path away from Burgundy, feeling more confused than he had ever felt in his life. The werewolves and Huntsmen had been through here. There was no doubt about that. When he asked around, he had heard several matching descriptions for Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, and even Blake, along with several others.

From what he had gathered, they were all traveling with that weirdo who sold perverted books (that Qrow absolutely owned several of) for a living. Of course, the people he spoke to had no idea that half of the people they had hosted were werewolves. And that was the problem.

 _They were walking around in their human forms,_ he thought. _Interacting with other people without attacking anyone. No one could even tell what they were._

What really stumped him was this one baker who was currently working to rebuild his shop. While Qrow had been asking him about the Huntsmen, the Grimm attack had come up.

"I'll swear it by God and the Maidens. I don't care who makes fun of me," the baker murmured. "A werewolf saved my life."

No accounts spoke of Ruby or Weiss coming through recently, so Qrow guessed that they had taken a more roundabout way after their last encounter. He would head down the line of villages until a tip led him elsewhere.

So many questions ran through his head. What were these kids up to? How could Ruby, Weiss, and Blake still have humanity in them after all this time? Why would a werewolf save a human? Why had Ruby and Weiss returned to Vale? Were the Huntsmen really traveling with them and protecting them? If so, where were they all now, and how many of them were still human?

The more he thought about it, the deeper his sense of dread became. He thought back to that fight on the border, remembered the seeming lack of ferocity in Ruby's attacks. He remembered throwing that Dust vial and watching it break open on Weiss's face.

A sick feeling arose in his stomach, and he took a deep swig of whiskey to calm himself down. He had to keep moving.

 **Of course, problems can't end with the defeat of a few vampires. There's always gotta be more trouble. And more Arkos sexual tension. I know you all love that. *senses several glares being shot in my direction* Heh… Don't kill me.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **For writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	56. Howl for the Dead

**Happy Werewolf Friday, everyone! This week has Pyrrha returning to Obsidian, and the werewolves interacting with the returning townsfolk. And, of course, the pack will be singing for their departed friends.**

 **Enjoy!**

Pyrrha sat outside the vampires' cave, watching apprehensively as the sun set lower and lower. Even with her rapid healing, her back still felt as if it had been ripped to pieces. She was not looking forward to tonight's transformation.

Nearby, Neptune was checking the gash in his stomach, which had faded to an ugly red mark. "Looks like we're getting there, huh?" he murmured. He looked at Pyrrha's back and winced. "Lean on me if it gets to be too much, okay?"

"I will," Pyrrha assured him, though she had every intention of getting to Obsidian without any help. Her back hurt horribly, but she'd be stronger once she transformed. As long as she didn't let any of the rocks touch her injury, she'd be okay.

Jaune sat nearby with several clean cloths that the werewolves had brought earlier. They had wanted to stay to help Pyrrha and Neptune down the mountain, but things were apparently tense in Obsidian with all of the newcomers. Many of the fearful humans were calling for the wolves to be restrained before the full moon rose. Brawnz, however, was firmly refusing every plea for chains, muzzles, or collars.

While this show of respect was encouraging, it didn't do much for the terrified humans and Faunus in the town. So, the other werewolves had promised to remain near the town and transform in full view of everyone. Then, the returning townsfolk would be introduced to their allies' bestial forms under the watchful eye of the Huntsmen.

The sun cast its last feeble rays across the sky, turning it pink, orange, and gold. As the full moon began to rise, the werewolves began their transformation.

For Pyrrha, the pain got worse immediately as her bones shifted and her torso expanded. She bit her lip, causing it to bleed as her teeth turned to fangs. Her blistered skin was ripping as it struggled to stretch over her nighttime form. When the transformation ended, she slumped forward, whining loudly.

Jaune hurried to her side, grimacing as he looked at the damage. The blistered, reddened skin had cracked in several places and was now oozing blood and a clear liquid that spoke of infection. _She definitely needs to be treated in the town._

Taking a sheet he had drenched with several water bottles, he draped it over Pyrrha's bare back. "Easy, now," he murmured. "Let's see if we can make this less painful for you." He secured the sheet with some bandages tied around her waist and under her arms. "Sorry," he said as the tightening of the knots caused Pyrrha to flinch. He also wrapped her legs and the base of her tail in bandages. "That should keep most of the rocks and dust off," he said, stepping back.

Pyrrha took a deep breath. The cool wetness on her back helped a little with the pain. She crouched down, ready to begin her descent.

Neptune was only bleeding a little after his transformation, and waved away Jaune's offers to bandage him. He just wanted to get away from this damned cave as quickly as possible.

After checking Pyrrha once again, Jaune nodded and began to climb down from the ledge, followed closely by the two injured werewolves.

…..

The werewolves were all gathered outside of Obsidian in the field near the forest. A crowd of nervously-whispering humans and Faunus stood a good distance away from them. Between the two groups was a line of Huntsmen.

"Okay," Brawnz called out. "The werewolves are going to transform soon. There is nothing to worry about. Anyone who wants to approach can feel free to do so. They will not lick, bite, or scratch anyone. In return, no one is to have weapons or Dust on hand when they come over here. These are our allies and friends, and the sooner everyone gets used to each other, the better."

Scarlet was the closest werewolf to the humans. It had been decided that, between his smaller size and his status as an omega, he would be the least threatening, and therefore the ideal first wolf to approach. He was also less skittish around the humans than Deery or Sandy.

Fox was in the middle of the group, along with Ferron, who kept looking hopefully at the bite Fennec had given him. One was anticipating his first transformation while the other was waiting to see if he would ever transform again.

The moon rose, and Fox gasped as a thrill unlike anything he had ever known shot through him. He could feel the cool light seeping into his body. It touched his eyes, and he felt as if he could truly see it for a split second. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he fell forward and gripped at the ground. He felt his nails lengthening, his hair turning to fur and spreading across his body. His ears and nose became even keener than they already were. It was incredible! He stood on his hind legs as the transformation finished, and let out a joyful howl.

The new townsfolk in the crowd cringed away from the sound. Some tried to run back to the town, only to be stopped by one of their more adjusted comrades.

While Weiss ushered Fox into the forest, where he'd be able to run and was less likely to accidentally hurt anyone, Ferron let out a howl of his own. This one wasn't a wolf's howl, but a cry of dismay.

As his pack turned into their nighttime forms around him, Ferron realized that he would never be able to do so again. That vampire's bite had turned him into a regular Faunus, and not even a new werewolf bite would bring his powers back. He fell to his knees, sobbing quietly while Deery enveloped him in her furry arms and Sandy touched his shoulder.

Meanwhile, at the front of the group, there was a hush as the werewolves waited for the first brave human to approach. The first to run over wasn't one of the new townsfolk, which wasn't surprising. It was, however, the best possible person to alleviate the overall sense of nervousness: young Argent.

The boy eagerly ran through the grass, past the Huntsman, and over to Scarlet. "Hi!" he chirped.

Scarlet rumbled a greeting, crouching down so that the boy could climb onto his back. He stood on all fours while Argent gripped the fur on the back of his neck.

Several humans in the crowd gasped at the sight of a small boy riding casually on the back of a werewolf. There were a few mutters of "He's bewitched." from the more doubtful people. Others, however, started to move closer, not wanting to seem less brave than a child.

It was a young man who approached next. He froze when Sun took the initiative to close the distance between them, but didn't bolt. He swallowed loudly, then shakily held out his hand to the pale gold wolf in a gesture one would normally give when meeting someone else's dog.

Sun sniffed at the human's hand, then bowed his head slightly, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

The human's hand shook as it went lower and lower, finally resting on Sun's furry brow. "G-Good wolf," he muttered.

Sun mentally rolled his eyes, but continued to hold still. If it helped this human to think of him as a large dog, he supposed that was okay. At least Brawnz had promised that there would be no collars or muzzles.

Slowly, more and more humans and Faunus moved closer to the werewolves. There were many tentative touches and a few people who jumped back when a wolf shook himself or yawned. There were no sudden movements, and no signs of one group attacking the other. Gradually, a sense of awe and wonder replaced the fear as the newcomers slowly came to the realization that so much of what they had learned over the years was simply not true.

Even a few of Adam's former wolves found themselves willing to approach the townsfolk and be touched by the nervous ones. Deery tried using her omega powers to calm one down, evoking a confused reaction that gave way to a sense of sleepy curiosity.

The townsfolk and werewolves mingled for a few hours before Blake stood on her hind legs and barked once, looking toward the entrance to the town. Everyone turned to see Jaune, Pyrrha, and Neptune walking toward them. Neptune had a slight limp while Pyrrha was walking at an agonizingly-slow pace, an obvious grimace on her muzzle. Most of her body was covered with sheets or bandages.

Brawnz cleared his throat loudly. "Everyone, this is Pyrrha, Neptune, and Jaune Arc. Pyrrha is the leader of the werewolves who saved us, and Jaune is the leader of Vale's Huntsmen. They, above all, deserve your respect."

There were quiet murmurs as the crowd parted to let the three through. Jaune paused by Brawnz. "They're going to want to howl for Perry and Tukson," he murmured.

Brawnz nodded. "Okay, everyone. The werewolves have business of their own. Let's head back to town."

Pyrrha panted loudly with exhaustion. The pain and fatigue that dominated her after climbing down the mountain left little room for much else. All she could think of was mustering the strength to sing for her packmates. Even the sight of her pack mingling with the humans didn't evoke the sense of giddy joy she would have felt at any other time. Only Jaune's voice managed to intrude on her one-track mind enough to make her turn her head.

"Hey," he whispered. He walked over to her, seeing the pain and hard grief in her wolf eyes, which held just as much emotion as her human eyes could. Gently, he took her lupine face in his hands, drew her close, and touched his lips to the top of her head, right between her pointed ears.

For a moment, all agony and tiredness faded as Pyrrha felt those soft lips on her fur. Tears sprang to her eyes and her throat closed as she tried to swallow down the sheer emotion rising within her. She already knew that Jaune fully accepted both of her forms. Their first realization of their feelings had happened while she was transformed, after all.

Still, to have him kiss her while she was a wolf felt like a whole other level of acceptance, and perhaps love? Not for the first time, she found herself wishing she was an omega rather than an alpha.

As Jaune stepped back from Pyrrha, he became aware of the mixed reactions of the people around him. All of the werewolves, along with the humans who were aware of his relationship with Pyrrha, were smiling. Among the new humans and Faunus, emotions seemed to be ranging from confusion to outright disgust, based on their expressions. He didn't say anything, and smiled calmly as he went to rejoin the Huntsmen.

Pyrrha, remembering the task at hand, shook herself and led her pack into the forest, where Perry and Tukson were buried. Even though there were no markers, they had no trouble finding the right spot. Fox, having gotten the exercise his whelp's energy had required, stood with Weiss, waiting for the others.

The werewolves gathered around the burial site. Ferron knelt at the front, his head bowed, regretting that he couldn't howl for his friends. Sandy and Deery stood nearby, determined to howl twice as loud for his sake.

Pyrrha stared down at the graves, her heart aching as she wondered for the thousandth time what she could have done to save her packmates. Even now, she'd gladly lay her life down if it meant bringing just one of them back.

Closing her eyes, pushing her own pain to the back of her mind, she threw her head back and let out a loud, powerful howl. For a minute, her voice rang on its own, clear and mournful. Then, Weiss and Ruby added their voices. Ruby's higher-pitched howl twined effortlessly with Pyrrha's while Weiss's, which sounded more like a sustained note of song, carved its own path through the night.

Next came the betas. Sun's light, normally-joyful voice rang a little hollow as it tried to keep up with the alphas. Flynt's howl was brassy, like a trumpet, while Neon's was a light trill. Blake's was hard and firm, ringing out effortlessly with the others. Fennec and Corsac sang as one, their twin voices melding together in a gorgeous, powerful baritone. Ilia's was a bit more shrill, but managed to blend in with the voices of those around her. Ferron let out a sob.

Finally, the omegas added their voices to the dirge. Neptune's light, cool howl melded with Sun's, adding strength to it. Sage's deep, low bass and Scarlet's higher tenor twined together easily. Deery's howl rang clear as a bell while Sandy's trembled just a little.

Fox added his voice last, since he wasn't sure of his position yet. His howl was quieter than the others, but was definitely present, acting as a light undertone to the feral song. His ears twitched at the sheer intensity of the sound surrounding him, but he wasn't overwhelmed as he would have been if he was still human. Instead, he was a part of the sound, sharing in the sheer depth of the moment with the rest of his new pack.

The different voices came together in one, ringing moment as they all prayed to the Moon to guide their packmates' souls to the stars, where they could run through infinite forests and hunt silver deer throughout eternity.

Then, one by one, the wolves fell silent, until only Pyrrha was singing once again. She held out for as long as she could before finally closing her muzzle and bowing her head. The silence seemed to ring in her ears even more than the pack's howl had. Her fur was soaked with tears.

The pack looked at each other before trudging dejectedly back toward the town. Even Fox didn't feel like hunting tonight.

They were met at the border of Obsidian by the Huntsmen. Coco rushed over to Fox, throwing her arms around his furry shoulders and hugging him tightly. "You make such a pretty wolf," she murmured, combing her fingers through his burnt-orange fur.

Fox rumbled softly, hugging his wife close, barely resisting the urge to lick her face.

Yang was hugging Ruby, Blake, and Weiss one by one, ruffling their ears in a wordless gesture of reassurance. Neo smiled a little as Sage lifted her in his arms and held her snugly against his chest.

Jaune was guiding Pyrrha to the infirmary while Ren and Nora were attempting to comfort Ferron.

"Being a non-werewolf isn't so bad," Nora assured him. "We've been regular humans our whole lives."

Ferron managed a small smile. "I know. It'll just…take some getting used to."

As Jaune and Pyrrha approached the infirmary, they were surprised to see Roman waiting for them. The ginger trader tipped his hat as they approached.

"Glad to see you survived," he said, a shadow of his usual cocky smile on his face.

Jaune nodded. "I'm glad things ended as well as they did. How's Neo?"

Roman shook his head. "Still not talking. She loved that horse." He looked at Pyrrha. "Probably seems silly mourning a horse when you consider what else was lost, but there it is."

Pyrrha shook her head firmly. In her mind, losing Griffin was no less of a tragedy than any other death that had occurred. After all, she herself was part wolf. It would be a bit hypocritical to place less value in another animal.

Roman coughed as he continued. "I, uh, hope you don't think I blame you for my bad fortune. I know I might've made you think so with the way I've been talking." He leaned back against the building. "You're a bunch of heroes. I'm not. I wasn't meant to get involved with shit like this, but I went against my instincts and am now paying the price. I could've left at any time, but I was stupid." He shrugged. "I wouldn't mind, except Griffin and Neo had to pay for it the most in the end."

"Thanks, Roman," Jaune said, speaking for Pyrrha as well. "Will, uh…" He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not sure if this is insensitive, but will Neo maybe get better when you get another horse?"

"Probably," Roman said. "She'll love any horse I get. That's just how she is. Also, horses don't live as long as people do. Realistically, Griffin probably only had a year or two left before I would've had to retire him. Neo knows that. It's just the brutal nature of Griffin's death that's eating away at her, I think."

He shrugged. "Once I start getting some silver from this town, I'll look at buying a new horse. Neo should get better before then, though. Having Yang around has helped her a lot. I'm just waiting for that young lady to ask for her hand. They'll get my blessing, I can tell you that."

Jaune grinned. "Should I pass that along to Yang?"

Roman's eyes flashed. "Don't you dare! I have to keep up the protective, fatherly front, or my reputation will die completely!"

"Okay, okay," Jaune laughed before turning to Pyrrha. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." He led the wolf into the infirmary. The beds were too small for her nighttime form, so he laid out a bunch of blankets and pillows on the ground for her to lie down on. He removed the cloth and bandages, put a new wet sheet over her back and sat down near her head so he could stroke her brow.

Pyrrha closed her eyes, rumbling drowsily as she allowed herself to focus only on the coolness on her back and Jaune's hand on her head. Her tail thumped once against the ground. She felt her human lying down near her, and smiled, reaching out to place her forepaw on his arm. That warm touch was the last thing she felt before falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.

 **It's funny. The image of Jaune kissing Pyrrha in her werewolf form was the one I associated with this fic ever since I started writing it. I was seriously waiting all this time to type that one moment. It's still hard to believe that I've been working on this thing for over a year now!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **For writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	57. An Annoying Itch

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! This Werewolf Friday, our heroes begin a fight against a far more dangerous enemy than any vampire or werewolf: stupid people.**

 **Enjoy!**

It quickly became clear that repairing the walls surrounding Obsidian was of paramount importance, ahead even of preparing the silver mines. The reason: angry, angry humans and Faunus from other towns.

"For the thousandth time, you aren't getting in unless you leave all Dust at the gate," Brawnz was saying in a bored voice to yet another Huntsman who was very obviously hoping to get a shot at "saving" Obsidian from the corrupting influence of werewolves.

The Huntsman scowled, pointing his sword at Brawnz. "Fine. Why don't you come to your senses and send those beasts out here?"

The archers on the wall all drew back the strings of their bows.

After a moment of looking around, the Huntsman cursed and sheathed his sword. "I'll be back. This hellish stain won't be here much longer."

"Funny. The vampires thought the same thing," Brawnz said brightly. "Have a nice day!" His smile faded as the Huntsman went down the path and back into the woods. "This is going to be trouble," he muttered.

"That wasn't good."

Brawnz jumped a little, turning around to see Sun standing nearby. "Don't do that!" He ran a hand through his hair. "And no. It's not good. It won't be long before whole patrols are coming here."

Sun sighed, shaking his head. "You'd think the fact that we haven't mauled you guys and helped kill a coven of evil vampires would be enough to convince people that we're the good guys."

"Some are convinced," Brawnz noted. "More people have been coming into town despite the stories. And no one here has threatened you guys, unless there's something you're not telling me."

"No threats," Sun promised. "A few looks from people who don't totally trust us, but that's it."

"That's something, at least. By the way, how is Leader Pyrrha? I haven't been able to visit the infirmary for a few days."

"She's been sleeping a lot," Sun said. "The burns are healing, but I think the scars will stay. Winter's gonna be tough, since her fur in those spots won't ever grow back."

"Maybe we can make a cloak or something for her," Brawnz said, then let out a laugh. "Imagine a giant wolf wearing a cloak."

Sun grinned. "If anyone can pull the look off, she can." He turned back toward the town. "I'll see you when it's my turn to help keep watch. Keep up the good work."

Brawnz nodded. "I will." _It's the least I can do, after all._

Elsewhere in town, Pyrrha was feeling uncharacteristically grouchy. She was clad in a light tunic and baggy pants. The backs of her feet were loosely bandaged, making slow movement necessary. Her hand instinctively moved to scratch at her peeling, itchy back, only for her wrist to be grabbed yet again.

"What do I keep saying about that?" Jaune asked sternly.

Pyrrha let out a growl, then quickly bit her lip. "I'm sorry. It's just incredibly annoying."

Jaune nodded sympathetically. "I don't doubt it, but just try to resist scratching. We were really lucky that you didn't get a horrible infection while on that mountain. I'd rather not tempt fate twice."

Despite the persistent itch, Pyrrha chuckled. "I think we've gone far over just two times, Jaune."

"All the more reason to be careful," Jaune said firmly. He brushed his lips against Pyrrha's cheek, hoping to distract her a little. He hated that she had to go through such discomfort. "Come on. You endured the worst injury I've ever seen, killed vampires, and fought the scariest Grimm known to man. Don't tell me an itch will be the thing to defeat the great Leader Pyrrha." He flashed a grin, relieved when she laughed again.

They walked around town for a little while. As they did, they passed several groups consisting of humans, Faunus, and werewolves. Ruby and Ferron were with the local blacksmith. Ruby was inquiring whether werewolf-specific weapons could be made, while Ferron was beginning his apprenticeship at the shop. Several of the betas were mingling with the Huntsmen along the wall. Scarlet and Sage were playing with Argent and his friends in the streets. It was honestly everything Pyrrha could have hoped for.

She smiled, her itch temporarily forgotten as Argent's ball landed near her feet. She picked it up and tossed it back to him, loving the bright smile on his young face. She couldn't help but imagine him playing with a bunch of werewolf pups.

 _Probably not a good idea,_ she realized. _Pups tend to bite._

She knew that her pack would have at least one litter of pups in the next year. Flynt and Neon had told her that they were determined to have them at last, and Pyrrha had been all too happy to give her blessing. That was something she missed from her days with Cinder's pack: playing with the new pups as they grew. There hadn't been too many litters in the past few years. Maybe that would change once this was all over.

Glancing at Jaune, she felt her cheeks reddening. Would they have pups, or would they wait a year? She had no doubt at this point that they would be mates, either way. After all they had gone through, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. It felt like it didn't even need to be said aloud, though she suspected that she would need to talk with him in detail about it soon.

Jaune, meanwhile, couldn't stop thinking about Vale. Seeing Obsidian recovering only reminded him of his home and what it was like before this whole mess started. Not that he regretted certain parts of it, like meeting Pyrrha. Still, he kept wondering what his family was doing. Had his parents decided that he was probably dead? How were his sisters reacting? He thought of the younger ones, and breathed a sigh.

Pyrrha noticed and gently squeezed his hand. "We'll get back," she murmured. "I'll make sure of it."

Jaune nodded, gripping her hand firmly in his. "I know." Honestly, looking at Pyrrha made him think that anything was possible. She was so confident and determined, even when the odds were against them. Even when the vampires' victory had seemed certain, she hadn't hesitated to keep fighting. Just one glance at those shining green eyes and that self-assured smile was enough to make Jaune feel braver than anyone.

Then, she would turn in his direction and give him that special smile that was just for him, reminding him that he was probably the luckiest man alive.

He looked at her covered back, hoping that her werewolf healing could work a little faster. He desperately wanted to hug her again. Though she was the most incredible person he'd ever met, he knew that she also needed as much comfort as he could give. She was only human, after all.

 _Well,_ he corrected himself. _She's technically not, but the idea still applies._

After a short walk, the two returned to the infirmary. It was totally empty by this point. Everyone who had been injured during the battles with the Grimm and the vampires had been healed enough to leave. Pyrrha had the absolute worst injury of anyone.

As she had done for the previous few nights, Pyrrha removed her tunic and turned her back to Jaune, who rubbed a special, clear cream on her back. It had come from Roman's cart and was from a plant called aloe vera. It soothed Pyrrha's burnt skin and slowed the peeling. While Jaune was rubbing it in, she was granted temporary relief from the itching.

When Jaune was done, he scooted away, carefully avoiding looking at Pyrrha. She needed to keep her shirt off for a while after the aloe vera was applied. If clothes were put back on right away, there was a chance they would stick and then cause the skin to peel more in the morning.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Jaune, you've seen me several times now."

"Still trying to be a gentleman, here!" Jaune said, keeping his gaze fixed on the wall. "I know that ship has sailed by now, but let me pretend."

Pyrrha chuckled, then got a particularly mischievous idea. Glancing around to make sure they were truly alone, she moved up to Jaune until she was right behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his neck. She tugged his tunic's collar to the side so she could lightly run her finger along his collarbone. She felt his back stiffen. "Should I stop?" she asked, ready to pull back if he said yes.

"J-Just don't bite," Jaune stammered, closing his eyes as Pyrrha tugged on his collar a little more and pressed a hot, breathy kiss to the curve between his shoulder and neck. _Oh Dust, oh Dust, oh Dust!_ He bit his lip as her hand started moving in agonizingly slow circles on his chest and abdomen. If she went any lower…

Then, abruptly, she moved back. She heard her human make a strangled noise in his throat, and smirked.

Jaune looked over his shoulder. His face was really hot, as was the rest of his body. "Uh, you didn't have to stop."

"I know," Pyrrha said. "But, at least now, I'm not the only one with an itch I can do nothing about."

Jaune blinked a few times, processing that statement, then let out an outraged huff. "You- That- I-" He turned away, folding his arms and pouting. "You are a very mean person."

Pyrrha laughed. "I told you I'd show you the werewolf method of flirting, didn't I?"

"If that's how werewolves flirt, I think I know why the church paints you all as looking so grouchy."

Pyrrha moved close to Jaune again, resting her head on his shoulder. She could see the flush on his cheeks and the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth that told her he wasn't actually angry with her. "What if I promise to make it up to you once this is all over?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow, a grin quickly overcoming his pout. "How so?"

Pyrrha winked cheekily. "Use your imagination."

"I don't know," Jaune said, his grin widening. "I have a pretty good imagination."

Pyrrha brushed her lips against his ear, causing him to shiver. "Good," she purred. "So do I."

…

Qrow was camping near one of the paths. He was just one town away from Obsidian. If he traveled without stopping, he'd be there in less than two days. There was no doubt that that town was meant to be his destination.

The closer he got to Obsidian, the more rumors he heard about an apparent alliance between the humans of the town and a pack of werewolves. Some said that the humans were bewitched. Some said that there were vampires keeping everyone in line through mind control. Some said that the werewolves had been tamed to the point of being walked around on leashes like dogs.

Qrow didn't know what to believe, but he was convinced that he would learn what had happened to his nieces there, one way or another. If not, he'd just keep wandering in a drunken haze until he found something else.

He wasn't sure what he was hoping or expecting to find. Was it really possible that a group of werewolves had made friends with humans? The very idea was insane. They were damned creatures incapable of thought or compassion, after all.

Even if they weren't, it wasn't like Qrow would get a happy reunion with his nieces, not after he had tried to kill Ruby and most likely killed Weiss.

A new smell distracted him from his gloomy thoughts. He stood up, sniffing the air. There was another camp set up nearby. Whoever was there was brewing coffee. _This late at night?_ Taking his scythe, he walked through the trees toward the campsite, announcing himself when he got close.

"Hey. Huntsman Qrow approaching. Who's there?"

"Bartholomew, though you can call me Barty if you wish. Most people do," a clipped, slightly hyperactive voice replied.

Qrow stepped into the firelight. A man was sitting by a fire, tending to a kettle. His hair was a dark green color, and was very unkempt. He was wearing spectacles, a rare thing in this area, and a scarf around his neck in spite of the hot weather.

He smiled at Qrow. "I've seen you in the other towns. Heading to Obsidian too, yes?"

"Yeah, that's right," Qrow said. "The rumors aren't scaring you off?"

"On the contrary, I'm quite fascinated." Barty smiled as he poured himself a cup. "Would you like some?"

"Nah, I use this to keep me warm," Qrow said, patting his flask. "So, you a scholar or something?"

"In a way," Barty allowed. "I like to travel from place to place learning what I can. It's a never-ending hunger of the brain. Any knowledge is quite thrilling, and this idea of humans and werewolves peacefully inhabiting the same space is the most tantalizing thing I've heard in a long time."

"Do you really think they're at peace?" Qrow asked. "Doesn't seem possible."

"Nothing seems possible before it happens for the first time," Barty said, taking a sip of his coffee. "You know, it may benefit us to travel together. I know a thing or two about healing, in case you get into a scuffle. And you can keep me safe from any Grimm. Since we're already going in the same direction, it makes perfect sense."

Qrow frowned. "I won't be stopping much."

"Good, good. Speedy arrival to the destination. Just my style." Barty grinned.

Qrow considered it for a moment. He did just have a day's worth of travel, and he'd hate to hear that this weird scholar-type got eaten or something on the way to Obsidian. "Eh. I guess I can give an escort. Huntsman code of honor, and all that."

"Splendid!" Barty paused, tilting his head. "It just occurred to me: You should probably gather whatever else is at your campsite. There are a lot of wild animals in the area, and we have been sitting here for a few minutes already."

Qrow groaned. "Shit…" Quickly, he got up and ran to his campsite where, of course, some coyotes were nosing at his bags. "Hey! Shoo!" He waved his hands at the animals, which retreated with sullen growls.

He returned to Barty with his gear, grinning wryly. "Good call. The coyotes were just planning out their party."

"They do like to do that," Barty chuckled. "I'm used to camping, so animal behavior is pretty well-known to me."

"Seems a bit dangerous without a weapon."

"Oh, I'm very handy," Barty assured him. "And I'm a fast runner. Never had a Grimm catch me unaware, knock on wood." He tapped the log he was sitting on with his fist.

"I've lived in a town most of my life. Used to go to different places, but had to stick around when Huntsmen became more needed." Qrow took a drink from his flask. "Guess it made me soft."

"What town are you from?"

"Small place called Vale," Qrow said. "You ever hear of it?"

"Yes, actually." Barty frowned. "I heard that there is quite a large werewolf population. Why would one of its Huntsmen be so far away?"

Qrow sighed. "That's a pretty long story."

Barty refilled his cup. "I like long stories. If you're not tired, do start from the beginning."

"I'm gonna be needing this." Qrow took a second flask from his bag before sitting back. "It started during the spring, when there was this huge werewolf attack on Vale…"

 **I hope the Arkos fans are enjoying the fanservice. I felt you deserved it after all the emotional crap I put you through. You're welcome.**

 **Oobleck kinda snuck into this while I was writing, and I didn't complain. I love the guy so much! Whenever he speaks, I just hear a very intelligent Caboose, and it's freaking awesome!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **For writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	58. Qrow's Arrival

**Awoo, everyone! Happy Werewolf Friday! Sorry for the late update, but I was really, really sick yesterday (on my birthday, no less…) and was delayed on today's blog post as well as yesterday's patron update. It was kinda horrible. Seriously, we should all stop and appreciate our day-to-day ability to eat food without feeling immense pain. It is a blessing. Believe me.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

"So, think of this," Ruby was saying as she and Weiss carried yet another wooden beam from the forest edge, where several volunteers were cutting down trees and preparing more building materials. "Metal gloves that go over our paws, and have huge serrated blades for claws!"

"Wouldn't that reduce mobility?" Weiss asked.

"Not if you use chainmail between the metal plates!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Aren't our natural claws sufficient? We were able to kill several Grimm and vampires, after all."

"Yeah, but shouldn't we always improve?"

Weiss placed the beam on the ground with the others as they reached the fortified wall. "Admit it, Ruby: You just want an excuse to run around with a sword or scythe while in your wolf form."

Ruby's face flushed. "Wouldn't that be amazing, though?"

"It would," Weiss allowed. "The problem is that Huntsmen will always get priority for weapons, since we have our own natural abilities. It'll be a while before you can ask the blacksmith for something like that."

Ruby's shoulders slumped. "Aw. You're right…"

Weiss pecked her fiancé's cheek. "Don't worry, Ruby. You're a very scary werewolf already."

"Now, you're patronizing me," Ruby said with a pout.

"Never," Weiss assured her as they went back toward the woods. "You're definitely a force to be reckoned with."

Ruby's expression quickly brightened, and she started skipping. "You bet I am!"

Weiss watched her with a fond smile, still unable to believe her luck. Here she was, alive and with Ruby, nothing to stop them from being together. Part of her wished that they could just stay in Obsidian, far away from her father and Cinder's pack.

Then, she thought of Winter, and remembered exactly why they needed to get back to Vale. No matter what, she could not just leave her sister believing she was dead or damned.

"Why don't you ladies go on break after this one?" one of the humans preparing the lumber said as they approached. "You've been at it for hours."

Ruby tilted her head. "Really? I didn't notice." She was unable to hide the glee in her voice. Back when she was a normal human, any form of heavy lifting had been out of the question. Without a weapon, she had been next to useless. Now, she was discovering perk after perk that came with being a werewolf.

Weiss lightly elbowed Ruby. "Pick up your end so we can carry it, dunce."

When they got the next beam to its proper place, Ruby stepped back to look at the wall. "How much more will we need?"

"Not much," Weiss noted. "The wall took a lot of damage from the vampires and Grimm, but it's not like we're building a completely new structure. Repairing is much easier. It should be maybe another week, if nothing bad happens."

"I heard Huntsmen keep coming to the gate," Ruby said as they went to the entrance to the town. "Brawnz wants to forbid us from going into the woods."

"Well, since that's where we hunt, and since we're still short on food in town, I think that's a terrible idea," Weiss said dryly. "Though, it's nice that he's so concerned."

At that moment, Dew ran up to them. "Guys, hurry and get inside! Ilia senses some people in the woods coming toward town."

Ruby and Weiss quickly obeyed, Ruby calling up to Ilia as they entered town. "How many are there? Should I get Pyrrha?"

Ilia's eyes were closed as she used her beta powers, her brows scrunched. She shook her head slowly. "There's only two, but…"

"But what?" Dew asked. "Are they Huntsmen?"

"I can't tell from here," Ilia muttered. "But, it feels like a human and a werewolf."

Ruby's mouth dropped open. "Okay, I am definitely getting Pyrrha. Be right back." She zipped down the path toward the infirmary.

Weiss elected to stay by the gate, hiding behind the wall as Ilia signaled that the newcomers had just left the forest. She waited, her head tilted, her ears keen to hear everything that was said. Was it possible that there were other human/werewolf friendships that were being drawn to the haven of Obsidian? Pyrrha would definitely want to see this if that was the case.

"Who approaches?" Dew called.

"Bartholomew," the first voice replied. "I am a scholar who heard about your…unique situation, and who wishes to learn more."

The second voice caused Weiss to let out an audible gasp. "Qrow Branwen. I'm looking for my nieces. Not sure if they're here, but I had a feeling. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Sound familiar at all?"

Before Dew could even answer, Weiss stepped out of her hiding spot, glaring daggers at Qrow, who took a stunned step back when he saw her. "So, you're here," she snapped.

Qrow gaped, his eyes widening as he looked at a face he never expected to see again. Weiss Schnee had the same scowl as always, as well as the same icy…eye. He winced as he took in the horrific scars covering the left side of her face, as well as the eye patch that hid what was probably the worst of the damage. "How…?"

"The cream used to stop Dust fires also stops its effect on werewolves," Weiss answered.

Dew, who had been staring between the two with a look of shock, quickly recovered. "Yes, and we ask that you leave any Dust on your person at the gate if you plan on entering the town."

Qrow, still feeling numb, took his vials and Dust bombs from his pockets, dropping them to the ground. He held up his arms as Dew patted him down, too stunned to even make a lewd comment, as he normally would have done while being searched.

Barty allowed himself to be patted down. Of course, he had no Dust. "No worries, no worries," he said calmly. "If that's a fellow beta I'm sensing on the wall, you should know that I pose no threat to you."

Qrow turned to stare at his traveling companion. "Wait, what? Beta?"

Barty smiled calmly, removing his scarf to reveal the mark of an old werewolf bite. "Sorry for the deception, my friend. I felt that it wouldn't be safe to tell you until we got here."

"You- That-" Qrow stared at Barty, then back at Weiss, his heart sinking lower and lower. "Shit."

Seeing the lost, confused, guilty look on Qrow Branwen's normally-smirking face caused Weiss's anger to fade. _And here I was, all set to give him a verbal thrashing before forgiving him._ She touched the warped flesh on the left side of her face and breathed a sigh. "Look, I know you were trying to save my soul," she said. "There's no way you could have known."

Qrow shook his head slowly. "Weiss, I…"

A startled, cut-off shriek caused everyone to turn. Ruby was standing a few feet away, eyes wide, hands clasped over her mouth, a stunned Pyrrha and Jaune behind her. She couldn't believe it. Right there, right at the entrance to Obsidian, was her beloved uncle. Mixed visions of him holding her in his arms and throwing Dust at her face battled in her mind.

Qrow took a step forward, hurriedly wiping his eyes before those annoying tears could start to fall. "Hey, kiddo. If you wanna scratch me up a bit, I think I deserve it."

That did it. Sobbing, Ruby rushed into her uncle's arms, jumping up to hug him around the shoulders. Even now, he was able to easily lift her up and hold her against him, just like he used to. "Uncle Qrow," she sniffled. "I can't… How did…?"

"After our little encounter near Vale, Tai and I were held up by the asshole Elders," Qrow muttered. "Then, I finally decided to just say 'fuck 'em' and come looking for everyone. Figured I had to either bury or kill all of you." He hated the way Ruby winced as he said that. "Then, I started hearing interesting rumors. People in Burgundy talking about werewolves killing Grimm for them. Then, this business with Obsidian. Figured I'd take a chance at looking for some answers."

Ruby smiled through her tears. "I guess you know werewolves are okay, since you were traveling with one."

Qrow chuckled. "I guess so. He could've chomped on my throat at any time." He glanced over his shoulder at Barty. "Won't be underestimating scrawny scholars ever again, that's for sure." He looked at Weiss, his expression sobering. "Sorry about the Dust, princess. I've always said battle scars add character, though."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You're terrible at apologizing, but I forgive you. Just a few months ago, I had a sword pointed at Ruby, after all." She gave her fiancé an apologetic look. "You only did what you thought you had to do."

Qrow smiled gratefully. "That's right." He looked around, doing a double take when he finally noticed Jaune. "Well, well. Is everyone here?"

"Almost," Ruby sighed. "We lost some packmates when fighting the vampires. Yang's fine, though," she added, noticing Qrow's panicked look. "She's still human. Blake's a werewolf, like me. Fox too."

"No kidding." Qrow looked around, still trying to process all this new information. His nieces, against all odds, were fine. Werewolves, despite everything he had previously known, seemed to be as sentient as any person. "This is gonna be a bitch to explain back home," he finally said.

"We plan on returning after Obsidian has been repaired," Pyrrha said, finally deciding to enter the conversation. "We will bring humans from here, so that there will be a large enough force to make everyone listen. We hope to create an alliance between the people of Vale and Cinder's pack."

Qrow gave her a curious look, glancing between her and Jaune. "And which are you?"

"A werewolf," Pyrrha replied. "I was originally from Cinder's pack, but now I lead the werewolves here. My name is Pyrrha." She nodded toward Barty. "I welcome you, brother. Feel free to interact with my pack as you wish. It has been a long time since we've been around another werewolf who holds no ill will toward us."

Barty bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you, Leader Pyrrha. You won't have any trouble from me. Just the occasional question, of course. Lots to learn here. Lots to learn."

"So, are you actually a scholar?" Qrow asked. "Or did you make that up to get my guard down?"

"I am a scholar of sorts," Barty said. "Though, I never got to finish my formal education." He rubbed at the bite on his neck as he said this. "I travel from place to place, collecting what I can. I've become quite good at blending in with regular humans, as you can see."

"Anyway," Ruby said, tugging on her uncle's cape. "Let's go find Yang!"

News spread quickly of Qrow's arrival, and it didn't take long for all the Vale Huntsmen and werewolves to gather at the center of town near Roman's cart. Yang was hugging her uncle fiercely.

"How's Dad doing?" she asked.

"Not good," Qrow said bluntly. "Losing two daughters'll do that to you. I just hope we can get you to him before Jackass Schnee puts a bolt through everyone's head."

"That's why we came here in the first place," Yang said. "We're getting more humans on our side, so he'll have to listen."

Qrow snorted. "It won't be easy. The Elders have been getting crazier. Oz and Glynda are the only sane ones, and they're the minority. Jackass is totally loony, Winchester lost it after Cardin's buddies were killed during that one hunt, and Jimmy's just as battle-hungry as always."

Pyrrha frowned. "Have the werewolf attacks been more frequent?"

"Oh yeah!" Qrow groaned. "That's why it took so long for me to get out of there. This won't stop till one or both sides are dead."

Pyrrha shook her head. "We need to get back there." She started reaching around, only for Jaune to grab her wrist.

"No scratching!"

"I know," Pyrrha murmured, leaning back against her human, allowing his warmth on her back to take away some of the itch.

Qrow glanced at the two, cocking an eyebrow but not saying anything. Instead, he looked at Ruby. "Well, I have a couple questions for you. How about you tell me about all that happened after you were bitten."

The story took several hours to tell. By the time it was done, most of the werewolves and Huntsmen had dispersed until only Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, and Jaune were left. Qrow was mostly quiet when listening, though he did have a good laugh when he found out how Weiss had turned.

"So you made her one of you by putting your tongue in her mouth, huh?" he said, doubling over with laughter. "You really are my niece!"

"Ew! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Ruby groaned, covering her ears while Weiss huffed angrily at how "vulgar" Qrow was being.

When the story ended, it was after nightfall. Qrow let out a breath, glancing toward the mountain. "So, vampires exist. Good to know." He folded his hands. "This changes…basically everything." He looked at Pyrrha. "From what you said about this Cinder, she'll be just as hard to convince as Jackass."

"Must you keep calling him that?" Weiss asked.

"Am I wrong?" When Weiss didn't respond, Qrow nodded. "Thought so. Anyway, our best bet would be getting the families of everyone out of Vale alone to meet with you first. That'll add to the overall voice. I can help with that part when the time comes. Not sure how you'll negotiate things with the werewolves."

"I plan to take my whole pack to meet her," Pyrrha said. "I'll offer an alliance, and stake a claim to the territory to the south of Vale, away from her land. If she's willing to talk, I'll then introduce her to Jaune and the others."

"That's gonna be a pretty big if," Jaune muttered.

Qrow nodded, then stood up, clapping both Yang and Ruby on the shoulder. "Well, we'll worry about that later. Right now, I got two nieces who are back from the dead who I wanna spend some quality time with. Either of you up for sparring?"

Both Ruby and Yang grinned. "You know it!" Yang said, clenching her fists eagerly.

"Be careful," Weiss warned. "You did a lot of heavy lifting. Don't strain your muscles."

Qrow snorted. "Jeez. She's already acting like a naggy wife."

Ruby elbowed him. "Oh, stop! She's going to be your niece soon enough."

"I know," Qrow said mournfully. "That means I'm gonna have _Winter_ as a niece! Ugh!" He shuddered.

Weiss rolled her eyes as the three walked off. "He's just the same as always," she muttered.

Blake snickered. "You know, now that he's here, I realize that I kinda missed him."

"Me too," Weiss admitted. "But don't you dare tell him that!"

"I like him," Pyrrha commented. "I think we'll have good luck if more of the people of Vale are like him."

"Let's hope," Jaune said. He glanced at the sky. "Come on. Time to put on the aloe vera."

"A bit eager, aren't you?" Pyrrha purred. She laughed at the bright shade of red Jaune's face turned. "You really need to stop making this so easy for me," she teased as she led the way back to the infirmary.

Weiss and Blake watched them go. "Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune have placed bets on how long it'll take before Pyrrha changes Jaune," Blake noted.

Weiss shook her head. "They seem to have good restraint, but it's hard to be sure how long that will hold out." She looked at Blake. "Speaking of Sun, have you made a decision yet?"

Blake's ears flicked. "Almost."

"Almost?"

Blake shrugged. "I do like him a lot, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be official mates with him. I have until spring, but it'll be easier to think about once this whole thing is over and we're back home."

Weiss looked at the ground. "Do you…think we _will_ get home?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Do you think we'll actually get everyone to see reason?"

"Well," Blake said. "When this started, you all thought Ruby and I were dead, I thought I was going to be stuck with a crazed rapist, and Ruby was convinced that she was damned. And look at all we went through after that! We've survived a lot of things that we shouldn't have. I think that, if the Maidens are up there, they definitely want us to finish this."

"They are," Weiss said with firm conviction. She smiled at Blake. "Thank you."

Blake smiled back. "Anytime." The two friends looked at the sky for a few minutes before heading into the woods. Danger or no, Obsidian always needed food. It was time to hunt.

 **Surprise! I just made Oobleck even more adorable! Coffee-addicted wolves for the win!**

 **Feeling cheated because we didn't get to see a Qrow/Barty road trip to Obsidian? Don't. Remember, he only had one day left to get to Obsidian, and he still has to make the journey** _ **back**_ **to Vale. Meheheheh. Also…you like Qrow's nickname for Jacques? I'm honestly surprised that calling him Jackass Schnee isn't more of a thing. It needs to be a thing. It's too perfect!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **For writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	59. Huntsmen in the Woods

**Awoo, everyone! It's Werewolf Friday, and this week finds us with a new conflict, because it's not like we've had plenty of that already. Truly, there are few things more annoyingly dangerous than stupid people in groups.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was near midnight when Blake howled an alarm from her position on the wall. She could sense several humans and Faunus running through the woods toward the town. Her ears flattened with fear as she hurried down to stand at the entrance with Brawnz.

"You might want to back up," he muttered. "They'll probably have Dust."

Blake took a few steps back, but kept the path leading from the forest in her line of sight. Her heart pounded as she remembered that Sun was out hunting with Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune. _Please have your beta powers on,_ she thought. _Please keep away from the town until this is over._

All around her, she sensed her fellow wolves transforming and joining her. Pyrrha hurried from the infirmary, her gait a bit jerky from her not-quite-healed back. Despite her injury, she stepped past Blake, standing at the front of the pack, the only one to remain in her human form. Jaune went to stand by her, his hand on his sword.

 _I swear to the Maidens, if those idiots try to hurt her…_ The thought of Pyrrha being hurt even worse after all that had happened was just too much to bear. Being at her side and personally seeing to her recovery had brought Jaune even closer to the werewolf leader while also increasing his protectiveness of her tenfold.

It made no rational sense, of course. Pyrrha was ten times stronger than he could ever be. She had survived injuries that would instantly kill any human. Still, he wanted to keep her safe. He liked that he could, at the very least, be the one to see to her recovery. It made him feel more worthy of her.

Brawnz turned to Pyrrha. "I'd recommend you all back up a bit. They won't want to kill humans, but they won't hesitate to go for you if given a clear shot.

Pyrrha backed up as asked, though she didn't like the idea of using her human friends as a shield. She felt Jaune's hand on her arm, and lightly placed her hand over it. She could see the worry in his eyes, and gave him a comforting smile before turning back toward the entrance to the town.

The approaching humans were visible now. There were at least a dozen of them, all armed, several holding vials of Dust in their hands. The town's Huntsmen were all standing at the ready. Even Roman and Neo had their weapons in hand, though they stood off to the side.

Brawnz, Dew, and Gwen walked down the path, meeting them before they could reach the wall. Yang, Ren and Nora hurried after them, standing a few feet back in case they were needed.

"What's your business here?" Brawnz asked, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the crowd.

The lead Huntsman glared back at him. "You know exactly why we're here, blasphemer! You're harboring the spawn of the Devil in there. Either kill them now and repent, or we'll kill them and cleanse this whole area!"

"Jeez," Qrow muttered, taking a swig from his flask as he joined Pyrrha and Jaune at the front of the pack. "This guy sounds like he swallowed a holy book, digested it wrong, and is now talking right out of his ass."

Weiss let out an annoyed sigh, rolling her one good eye. Even in a serious situation, he had to be crude! She groaned when she heard Ruby letting out a whuff of laughter.

Brawnz shook his head. "These werewolves are allies to the people of Obsidian. They are not the spawn of the Devil. If anything, they were sent to us as a blessing from the Maidens."

The other Huntsman's eyes blazed. "How dare you even imply that the Maidens would associate with those beasts?!" He looked over his shoulder. "Clearly, this entire town is betwitched!"

"Look," Brawnz said, holding up a hand as he heard Yang taking a step forward. "We have enough archers on the wall to take out at least half of you in one go, several more Huntsmen, and a pack of werewolves who would not be happy if you lifted a finger against any of us. Do you really want to try anything else? I promise it won't end well."

Yang cracked her knuckles, Ren brandished his daggers, and Nora casually patted her mallet. In the town, a few of the wolves barked loudly. Qrow had one hand on his scythe.

The group of Huntsmen hesitated. Their leader spat to the side, realizing the futility of his idea. "We may be few now, but word is spreading of this little hellhole. There will be others. In the meantime, we will be camping in the forest. While those beasts remain, anyone enters the woods at their own risk. We'll see how long you hold out when you got nothing to eat but silver!"

Brawnz drew his sword, his gaze growing steely. "Leave. Now."

The Huntsmen wisely retreated back into the forest, a few pocketing their Dust vials while grumbling audibly. The trees rustled a bit, then were still.

Blake narrowed her eyes as she felt them stop. She changed back into her human form. "They're spreading out just a few feet from the edge of the forest. Setting up camp, probably," she growled. _Will Sun and the others be able to avoid them?_

The Obsidian Huntsmen walked back over as the werewolves started to change back into their human forms. "So…" Nora muttered. "They're trying to starve us out, huh?" She folded her arms. "I say we drive them off before any more get here.

"We can't, Nora," Ren explained. "If we attack, even more people will come to kill us, especially if we hurt anyone."

Nora stomped a foot. "That's not fair! They can literally come here and threaten to kill everyone, and we'll be the bad guys if we do _anything_?!"

Neo sheathed her sword and rushed over to Yang, hugging her tightly.

Yang held the small trader against her. "Shh. Hey, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. No one else is dying today. Promise."

Roman put his cane down with an exasperated grunt. "Maybe not today, blondie, but what can we do when the whole town's gonna be blockaded?" He threw his hands in the air. "This is just perfect! A trader with no stock and no horse, in a town that's being kept in isolation. I just love my life!"

Brawnz cleared his throat. "Maybe we can negotiate things so that you can at least leave. We could say you were here by circumstance, and-"

"Did I say I'm abandoning you?! No, I'm just appreciating the irony." Roman let out a slightly crazed laugh. "See? This whole thing is hilarious! Isn't it funny, Neo?"

Qrow walked over to Roman, holding out his flask. "Here, pal. Drink up."

Roman eyed the flask for a moment, then let out a sigh. He took a cautious sip, and his face immediately turned green. "What is this?!" he sputtered.

"Uh…" Qrow took the flask and sniffed it. "I know I had whiskey in here. Might have added some wine I got in the last town…" He took another sniff. "Or was it moonshine?"

Roman wiped his mouth, grimacing. "I think I'll pass…"

"We need to think of the essentials first," Pyrrha said. "Is there water on that mountain?"

"Oh, yes," Brawnz said. "There's a spring past where those vampires used to be. Remember, there is snow up that mountain, even during the summer. No one's been to check it yet, though. Hopefully, the beasts didn't taint it or anything."

"We'll have to get creative when it comes to food," Jaune said. "The woods end before Obsidian, and to the east is just a huge, barren field." He looked at Roman. "You still have that map?"

"Sure do." Roman, somewhat recovered from his meltdown, retrieved the map from his cart and opened it. "There won't be another forest for a few miles. There's a lake to the south, but that'd be a day's journey, provided the Huntsmen don't try to follow anyone."

"We could set some traps," Weiss suggested. "There are rabbits in those fields, I'm sure of it."

"And we could send werewolves to the lake," Pyrrha added. "We run faster than any Huntsman in our wolf forms. We could catch some fish, dry them for travel, and bring them back."

"Something like that could take several days!" Jaune protested. "You guys will be sitting ducks by that lake during the day. What if the Huntsmen track you?"

"The town can't just live off rabbits, though."

"You're not going until you're fully recovered!"

Pyrrha sighed. "Jaune, I appreciate your concern, but I can't lie in the infirmary forever."

"Not forever!" Jaune promised. "Just a few more days. You're almost healed, but we can't risk any open wounds."

"I agree with Jaune," Weiss said. "Besides, it would be better if the entire pack didn't go. We should divide into groups and take turns."

"Yeah," Ruby said. "It'll be like when we split up to get Corsac, Ferron, and the others, and when we split up to fight Adam. Obsidian will need a few werewolves here anyway, in case the Huntsmen try attacking."

Pyrrha's shoulders slumped as she realized they were right. "Very well. Ruby, you'll lead the first fishing run tomorrow night. Take Sun, Blake, Deery, and Sandy with you." She decided on the two skittish omegas, knowing that they were probably going to be the most affected by being stuck in a walled village.

There was a pause as Pyrrha looked around. Her heart sank. "Blake, has Sun's hunting party returned yet?"

Blake shook her head. "No, Leader."

Ilia frowned thoughtfully. "If Sun's smart, he'll have his beta powers on. We should keep an eye on the forest further south. They'll probably come from there and run for the entrance."

At that moment, Bartholomew darted over. "That would be a terrible idea. The waiting Huntsmen likely have crossbows. They will be waiting for anyone coming from or into the forest from this entrance."

"What else can they do?" Blake asked as she took her clothes from where she had hidden them near her post. "Just stay separated from us for however long this blockade lasts?" Her heart sank as she thought of how boring things would be without the four, Sun in particular.

"No, no," Barty muttered. "Better tactics. That's what we need, yes." He tapped his chin, glanced at the wall, then snapped his fingers. "Of course! A wide circle! We'll have them take the long way and use the entrance by the mountain. They'll come around the wall, behind the town, and into the doorway. If it works, we may not have to stop hunting deer just yet."

Pyrrha nodded slowly. "That's a good idea, Barty. Would you be able to voice that plan in a howl?"

"I do believe so," Barty said. "I've studied a great deal in the worlds of both humans and werewolves."

Howls, barks, and other vocal methods of communicating in wolf form could only get certain simple ideas across. Mannerisms, smell, and other subtle signs filled in the rest for more complex thoughts. Giving instructions over a distance was something that took practice.

Barty removed his spectacles and pocketed them before starting with the rest of his clothes. "Hm. Should I get my special glasses…? No, no. I'll only be transformed for a moment."

He shed his clothes and transformed into a medium-sized, green-furred werewolf with dark brown eyes. He squinted a little as he climbed up the wall and stood on his hind legs. Taking a deep breath, he let out a howl.

As Jaune listened, he glanced at Pyrrha. "Did he say special glasses?"

"I think so."

"So, he wears glasses as a wolf." Jaune laughed a little. "That must be interesting."

Barty finished his message, then closed his eyes, trying to sense a reply. Faintly, he heard an answering howl and nodded. He would remain in his wolf form until they got back, just in case.

Blake let out a sigh of relief, trying to sense the boys with her beta powers. After a few minutes, she felt them enter her radius. They were running in a southern part of the woods, as instructed, and slowed down as they reached the edge. She held her breath as they slowly stepped from the treeline and onto the open field. Her heart pounded as they slowly, slowly crept in a wide circle several yards away from the walls of Obsidian.

She sensed the Huntsmen moving around, and gritted her teeth as they neared the edge of the forest. At the same time, Sun and the others crept close to the wall and began to circle around to the entrance by the mountain.

Everyone walked to the opening to greet the four as they finally entered the town. Sage and Neptune were bearing freshly-killed, bite-free deer on their backs, and the humans were quick to take them to the smokehouse.

Blake rushed over to Sun, throwing her arms around his furry shoulders and hugging him tightly. She smiled when his strong wolf arms immediately came up to hug her back, easily lifting her off the ground.

"Good hunting," Pyrrha commended. "Now that everyone's here, we should plan out the next few days."

It was decided that the Huntsmen would be in charge of trapping rabbits in the field to the east of Obsidian. They would keep sending small hunting parties into the forest, using the wide-circle strategy until there got to be too many eyes in the woods. The first fishing party, led by Ruby, would leave the following night and try to be back in two days.

Pyrrha returned with Jaune to the infirmary, more than a little disappointed that she wouldn't be going hunting or to the lake.

Jaune noticed her expression and touched her shoulder. "Hey. You'll be better soon. No one wants you getting hurt again."

Pyrrha sighed. "I'm the leader of this pack. I should be doing more."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten that you got those burns by literally turning yourself into a shield between your pack and a raging Dust inferno? I think you've done plenty."

"I know you're right, but…"

"But nothing," Jaune insisted, kissing her cheek. "Stop thinking about it. You should be fine by the time Ruby comes back, so you can lead the next fishing trip if you want." He certainly didn't like the idea of her leaving, but knew he wouldn't be able to stop her when the time came. She was too devoted to everyone to rest one day more than was necessary. _When this is all over,_ he vowed. _I'll make sure she has time to rest._

Despite her worries, Pyrrha smiled when Jaune kissed her. She thought back to when he had kissed her brow while she was in her wolf form, and her heart warmed further. Turning around, she brushed her lips against his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Jaune nuzzled the top of her head, hugging her gently. "I try."

After a moment of comfortable silence, Pyrrha brushed her lips against Jaune's neck. "Jaune?"

"Hm?" Jaune's heart stuttered at the soft touch.

"I love you."

Jaune barely resisted the urge to hug Pyrrha as tightly as possible, remembering her still-healing back. Instead, he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I know," he murmured, because he did. Every action from her, every warm touch, every smile had already spoken to him more than any three words could. "I love you too."

Pyrrha softly ruffled Jaune's hair, snuggling against him and closing her eyes, yearning for the day when they could finally move beyond these chaste, careful touches. "I know."

 **I believe in balance. I throw another curve at you which will cause the guys to be stuck in Obsidian for a while longer, but I give you the magic L-word and mental images of a glasses-wearing Oobleck wolf in the same chapter so you don't hate me. Not a bad strategy, huh?**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **For writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	60. Fishing Trip

**Awoo yet again, everyone! This Werewolf Friday is a special treat to my Team Sloth and Black Sun shippers out there. Time for some of the background pairings of this fic to get some love!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hurry up, Ren!" Nora urged, tugging on Ren's hand as they headed out into the field behind Obsidian early that morning. "The sun is up! It's time to be awake!"

"It's not completely up," Ren muttered, letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes. He, Nora, Coco, and several others had volunteered to set the first round of rabbit snares that morning.

Nora giggled. "You're so cute when you're sleepy!"

Ren's cheeks flushed as he smiled down at her. "You think I'm cute, no matter what I'm doing."

"Well, yeah," Nora admitted with a bright grin. "You're basically the most adorable person ever."

Ren smirked, leaning down to kiss Nora's cheek. "I'd have to disagree with that. I think you have me beat by a lot." He winked, eliciting a blush and a shy "Eep!" from his best friend. "See?"

"No fair!" Nora pouted. "You shouldn't be allowed to give me looks like that!"

"Looks like what?" Ren flashed a flirtatious grin, which prompted Nora to hide her face in her hands.

"Hey! Are you two working or flirting?" Coco called over, putting her hands on her hips while grinning at the two. _Maidens, they are just too cute!_

"Both!" Nora promptly replied, kneeling on the ground to set the first snare. "It's been a while since we've done this, huh Ren?"

"Yeah," Ren muttered. "Snare-setting was always a chore for the trainees." He set one a few feet away. "I still remember those mornings."

"Remember the time Jaune caught his ankle in one?"

"Oh, yes." Ren grimaced as he thought back. "The wire cut right into his skin. He was terrified it would slice his foot off. Left a scar, if I remember correctly."

"I can't believe we're blocked off from the forest." Nora scowled as she thought back to the infuriating Huntsmen from the previous night. "It's so unfair! I mean, I know people were taught to hate werewolves, but Obsidian should be enough to convince even the dumbest person!"

"Apparently, people can get dumber than your definition of the dumbest," Ren said dryly. "I'm not too worried. A lot of people are on our side due to the killing of the vampires and the Nuckelavee. If we could somehow contact one of the other towns, like Burgundy, we might have a better chance."

"That's not a bad idea," Coco noted. "Qrow's gonna have to go back to Vale. He could easily cut around those Huntsmen and get a message to Burgundy."

"We'll suggest that once we get back," Ren said. "For now, let's focus on these snares."

Once they were finished, they headed back to town. Coco sought out Fox while Ren and Nora gravitated toward the inn they had been staying at.

"You still sleepy, Ren?" Nora asked, stroking his arm. "We were up pretty late last night. Wanna go cuddle for a bit?"

Ren smiled drowsily at her. "That sounds nice."

They went back to the inn, a partially-repaired place called "The Silver Pickaxe." The owner had insisted that all the visiting Huntsmen get free room and board, as well as a free breakfast. Today, Qrow was sitting at the bar with Bartholomew. Both were sipping black coffees.

"Hey, Barty. Hey, Qrow," Nora greeted. "No whiskey today?"

Qrow shook his head. "Nah. I've been drinking too much since spring. Gonna cut back a bit. Whiskey's for the afternoon."

"That's something, at least," Ren said. "We were just talking about you, actually. How likely do you think it is that you can slip past those Huntsmen?"

Qrow snorted. "I could probably walk right through that pack of greenhorns without 'em noticing anything. Why?"

"We were thinking that it might be possible to send help from Burgundy. They know us and, according to Pyrrha, at least one of them knows she's a werewolf and is okay with it."

Qrow looked up. "Huh. Now that you mention it, there was this baker who kept talking about a werewolf saving his life." He nodded slowly. "Yeah. You're thinking we could send people to force those greenhorns off. It could work. And, it'll give me a chance to update Tai on what all is going on."

"Hm. Depending on when you go, I may accompany you," Barty commented, sipping at his mug. "I'd like to talk to a few more people here, but perhaps having me along would help to prove that werewolves can be civilized." He fixed his spectacles. "Or…they may shoot me as soon as they see my bite. Ah well. No risk, no results!"

"You should discuss it with the others," Ren said. "We just thought of it while in the field."

"Ah, yes. How are those snares?" Barty asked.

"Pretty good!" Nora chirped. "Setting them up was easy."

"Good." Qrow nodded his approval before waving them off. "Go to bed. You kids look tired."

"Hey, we're not kids anymore!" Nora put her hands on her hips.

Qrow laughed. "You'll always be kids to me."

"I don't know, my friend," Barty commented with a slight smirk. "They seem more well-spoken than you. Perhaps, you are the pup in this scenario."

"Hmph!" Qrow snorted. "Have a drinking contest with me sometime, and I'll show you who's a pup!"

Ren and Nora went up to the room, which they shared with Jaune when he wasn't with Pyrrha, which wasn't very often anymore. Nora plopped down on one of the two beds and hugged Ren when he sat down next to her. "You know, I feel pretty good about everything."

"Yeah?" Ren turned to smile at her. "Even with the Huntsmen in the woods."

Nora shrugged. "I mean, we fought a Nuckelavee and a coven of vampires! If we can do that and survive, we can handle this." She slipped a hand under his shirt, touching the now-scarred wound on his abdomen. Her expression sobered a little as she remembered dragging Ren away from the battlefield that day.

Ren gently tilted her chin upward and brushed his lips against hers. "It was just a scratch, Nora. I was never in any danger."

Nora rolled her eyes. "Don't lie. Yes, you were!" She hugged him tightly. "You're not allowed to scare me like that anymore, okay?"

"Okay." Ren lay down on the bed, pulling Nora down with him. "As long as you promise not to go on dangerous missions without me. I was really scared when you were on that mountain."

"Deal!" Nora pecked the tip of Ren's nose. "Boop!"

Ren leaned in, playfully rubbing his nose against hers, causing her to giggle and hide her face against his chest. "I love you." He hugged her close, nuzzling his cheek against her soft ginger hair.

"I love you too!" Nora said against his chest, brushing her lips against his collarbone. She could feel Ren's breathing becoming steadier. "Hey, Ren?"

"Hm?" Ren stroked her hair, smiling contentedly.

"Later on…would you, I mean…" Mumble, mumble.

Ren pulled away a little, so he could look at Nora's face. "I didn't hear you."

Nora looked hesitantly up at Ren, feeling her cheeks getting hotter and hotter. "I was wondering if… I mean, I know we've only known we loved each other like this for a few months, but we've been together much longer, you know? And I don't want to be with anyone else. And we keep getting into dangerous situations. And I guess it's normal for people to do that after only a few months because of how dangerous things are, but still-"

"Nora," Ren gently cut in. His heart was pounding. He already had a feeling concerning what Nora was getting at, but he wanted to hear her say it. "What are you asking, exactly?"

Nora pushed her hair back in a shy gesture. "Will you… Will you marry me, Ren?"

Ren felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he pulled Nora close again, kissing her deeply. He felt her muffled squeak of surprise before her fingers came up to tangle in his hair. He held her tightly, feeling her ecstatic heartbeat against his own.

When they ended the kiss with twin gasps for breath, they rested their foreheads against each other. Ren recovered first. "Honestly," he panted. "I'll marry you the instant we get a priest in this town. I'm not kidding. First priest we see, we're dropping everything and saying our vows."

Nora let out a breathless laugh. "Deal!"

Ren pulled the covers over them as Nora snuggled against his chest and yawned. "I thought you weren't tired," he murmured, rubbing her back as he rested his head on the pillow.

"Hm. You're comfy," Nora muttered. She let out another yawn.

Ren smiled, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him. For the time being, he expected nothing but pleasant dreams.

….

That night, Ruby prepared her small fishing party. After sharing a kiss with Weiss and saying goodbye to Qrow, she turned into her wolf form and led Blake, Sun, Sandy, and Deery toward the town exit by the mountain. They would circle around and run through the fields away from where the rabbit snares were, far out of sight of the woods, and keep going until they reached the lake Roman had pointed out on the map. They'd fish as much as they could get, dry them over a fire, and bring them back. The results of this trip would determine whether or not future trips to the lake would even be worthwhile.

Initially, the group focused on running as fast as they could go. As a result, Ruby had to continuously stop and wait for the others to catch up. If they kept going at a good pace, they'd reach the lake by sunrise.

Ruby had packed some fishing gear, but Sun had promised to teach her and Blake how to fish "the werewolf way." By that, she assumed he meant plucking them out of the water like a grizzly bear. She highly doubted that she could master that technique in the short time they'd be there.

Sun was in good spirits, his tongue lolling from his open mouth as he ran. Occasionally, he'd run over to Blake and playfully nudge her shoulder, to which she'd give him a bored look. After the third time, however, she finally nudged him back, prompting him to dart to the side with a challenging bark.

Blake snorted at Sun's antics, but couldn't bring herself to hate them. Considering how long they'd been stuck at Obsidian, it was easy to feel a certain amount of glee at the prospect of an all-night run.

Deery's ears were back. She was still so unused to seeing betas playing so obviously.

Sandy huffed at the absurdity, but he wasn't complaining. This pack was weird, but it was strong. That was good enough for him. He wasn't even that scared of the humans anymore.

They arrived at the lake just as the sun was starting to rise. Panting, Ruby put down her bags and transformed into her daytime form. "Okay," she said. "Which beta is less tired?"

"I can take first watch," Sun said, noticing how tired Blake looked.

The omegas were quick to fall asleep. Ruby checked their gear and made sure that nothing would get wet if it rained, then allowed herself to curl up in the grass. Blake found a dry spot a little further away.

Sun decided to sit next to her. He activated his beta powers while gently stroking Blake's ears with one hand. To his delight, she didn't move away.

Blake sighed at the soothing scratches to her fur, snuggling a little closer to Sun in the process. She hummed quietly in her throat, not even caring when the sound came out as a purr. She was already falling asleep.

Sun's heart stuttered at the sound of Blake's purr. _Yeah, I am definitely asking you to be my mate in the spring. I hope you say yes…_ Forcing his attention away from the beautiful woman at his side, Sun focused on keeping watch. The last thing they needed was for some stupid human to catch them unaware.

The group only slept for a short while, as morning was the best time to fish. Sun took the opportunity to sleep while Ruby set up the fishing lines.

"When you see the line go stiff," she was explaining. "Pull it in. Got it?"

Deery and Sandy nodded eagerly.

Blake, in the meantime, was taking out a bow that she had brought from Obsidian. "It's been a while since we've hunted like Huntsmen," she noted.

Ruby nodded, withdrawing a knife from her bag. "The more we bring back, the better."

Walking along the edge of the lake, the two managed to catch two ducks before returning to camp. They saw Sandy and Deery waiting for them, both sporting guilty looks.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, keeping her voice gentle.

"W-We're sorry, ma'am!" Sandy stammered. "Th-There was a f-fish, and…"

"We got it off the hook, but…"

"It got away?" Ruby finished. When the omegas nodded, she smiled comfortingly. "It's fine. It happens sometimes. Getting the fish off the hook is hard. I'll pull in the next one, and you can watch me, okay?" Her heart broke at how relieved they looked. _The omegas must have gotten the worst of Adam's abuse…_

Blake set about plucking the two ducks and taking out several more items they had gotten from both Roman and the man at the inn. There were jars, some empty, some with vinegar. The hearts, gizzards, livers, and tongues would go in the vinegar jars. The duck fat would go in the empty jars. She also took out a wax-lined bag for the bones, which could be used to make soup broth.

Sun started the fire up again before watching Blake. "This is probably really useful for winter, huh?"

Blake nodded. "It is. In Vale, we have storehouses, where smoked and salted meat would hang throughout the season. We also preserve fruits in honey."

"Huh." Sun helped her skewer the meat. "And the bones?"

"Those are used for soup," Blake explained. "There's a lot of juices in the bones that can be extracted by boiling them in water. It's better if you have meat, vegetables, and other things."

"I didn't realize the soup you guys made could be made with just bones," Sun noted. "And I always thought we werewolves used every part of our prey. We're missing out."

"Werewolves use the bones too, though. Don't you gnaw them to get the juices and marrow out?"

"Yeah, that's true. The soup sounds much nicer for winter, though. Also, you can't really gnaw duck bones." Sun licked his lips as the duck fat started to sizzle. "Too bad we can't eat this."

"We can have a little," Blake said. "We have to keep our strength up. Just don't get carried away."

"I'll try," Sun sighed. "But it's been way too long since I've had duck!"

"I prefer fish," Blake said, looking wistfully at the lake. "We don't have any large bodies of water in Vale, so I've only ever had jarred or dried fish. I'd love to visit the ocean and finally find out what tuna tastes like."

"What's tuna?"

"Apparently, they're fish that can be this big!" Blake stretched her arms out. "And the meat is very fatty. Some of it is lighter-tasting and white while other parts are heavy and blood-red."

Sun groaned. "Great, now I want some!" He looked toward the fishing lines. "I guess we won't find anything like that here."

"Probably not," Blake said. "Honestly, we'll probably only get a few small fish. Good as the duck may be, it won't be worth coming back. If we had a boat to get deeper into the lake, things would be different."

"Just wait till we transform again." Sun grinned. "We'll get huge fish!"

"I suppose." Blake thought for a moment, then frowned. "Wait. You lived in the forest by Vale, didn't you? Where did you learn how to fish?"

"Uh, well…" Sun rubbed at the back of his neck. "I mean, it's gotta be part of our instincts like hunting is, right? I'm sure I can get it."

Blake groaned, rolling her eyes. They definitely wouldn't be coming back to the lake after this, at least not while they needed to get a lot of food quickly.

Sun scooted closer, hesitantly wrapping his tail around Blake's waist. He smiled when she didn't pull away. "You know, the ocean is pretty far, but I've heard stories of a huge river to the west. There are giant fish in there called salmon. I saw it on Roman's map. Maybe, once we settle down in Vale, I can take you there. It could be like a fun trip after all this questing."

Blake felt herself smiling at the idea. "I'd like that," she said honestly. "I really would."

That night, the werewolves all transformed before Sun led them out into the water. Ruby scattered a few bits of duck gristle onto the water, and they waited.

After a few minutes, a fish swam into the moonlight. Sun, grinning with excitement, lashed out with his claws, ready to grab this new prey.

He missed entirely and splashed Blake in the face.

Blake wrinkled her muzzle, raising a brow at Sun, whose ears flattened a little. _Part of our instincts. Brilliant, Sun. Brilliant._

After several more failed attempts, the wet, tired, slightly grumpy werewolves returned to the shore to dry off. Sun shook his fur out and smiled hopefully at Blake.

Blake gave him a scathing look, though she couldn't help but let out a whuff of laughter at how his fur was sticking up like a porcupine's. When he took a step closer, she easily shoved him back into the water and padded away with a smirk.

Sun sputtered as he struggled out of the water, then sighed wistfully as he watched Blake stretching out, her slick, black fur glistening in the moonlight. _Yep,_ he thought with a confident grin. _That's gonna be my mate… I hope._

 **I love writing these dorks when they're just being happy dorks. It's good for the soul. And yes, the Barty/Qrow roadtrip is going to happen. I couldn't not do it. I actually have a bit of a surprise for that roadtrip, but you'll see what it is later on. Let's just say that I'll be giving you guys the character interaction that you didn't even know you needed.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **For writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	61. Full Recovery

**Let me hear an AWOO! It's Werewolf Friday, and I'm feeling pretty good. Guess who finally has a job, and may be getting another one? This dragon! It'll be nice to actually have a consistent paycheck coming in while I continue battling it out with query letters for my novel and magazine submissions to try and bulk my writing resume.**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy!**

Pyrrha's back finally stopped peeling, hurting, and itching, eventually fading into a map of ugly, white scars. She didn't mind those, of course. Scars were a badge of honor among werewolves, as she often reminded Weiss when she caught her fellow alpha starting to show signs of self-doubt due to her injury. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that she couldn't feel sensations on the scarred areas as well as she used to.

Jaune couldn't help but feel a little smug. "See?" he said to her once she was dressed. "It was only a few more days, like I said. Now, you can hunt and fish and go on dangerous patrols to your heart's content." He coughed. "Though, you don't have to do that last part."

Pyrrha laughed, kissing her human's cheek. "I'll try to keep the danger to a minimum. If Qrow is able to help us, we won't have to deal with this situation for much longer."

"At least the miners have been able to start bringing in some silver," Jaune noted. "So, depending on how fast things go, we might be able to go home once these Huntsmen clear out."

"I hope so," Pyrrha sighed. "Summer is ending. Our time is very limited now."

"I guess we could travel during the winter, if we get desperate," Jaune said, though he didn't much like the idea. Camping in the wilderness would be hell, and there was no guarantee that they wouldn't meet anti-werewolf hostiles in other towns now that news was spreading about them.

"That may be too difficult on the omegas." Pyrrha shook her head. "I just want to go home."

"Me too," Jaune agreed, closing his eyes and bringing up a mental picture of his family: His mom, his dad, Mary, Sapphire, June, Autumn, Katie, Jenny, and Silvia. He muttered their names under his breath before opening his eyes again.

"I'll make sure you get home to them," Pyrrha vowed, touching his arm. "I promise."

Jaune smiled, pulling her into a hug. It was a relief to finally be able to hug her like this without worrying about her burns. "I can't wait for you to meet them. Once they get over the werewolf thing, they'll love you!"

"Even your parents?" Pyrrha pulled away enough to meet his eyes. "I mean…you're going to tell them about us, right?"

"Of course I am!" Jaune said immediately. "That's just step two. Step one is getting them to not throw Dust at you on sight." He winced at how that sounded. "That was a bit blunt. Sorry."

"I know what to expect," Pyrrha said, waving her hand dismissively. "I grew up a werewolf, remember? That's not what I mean, though…"

Jaune tilted his head, frowning at the unsure look on Pyrrha's face. "What is it?"

"I…" Pyrrha felt her face heating up. "I fully intend to ask you to be my mate in the spring. I want you to be a werewolf and live in the pack with me. I want to be free to be as…as close to you as possible."

A warm flush went through Jaune's body at the implications of what Pyrrha was saying. He tried not to imagine what being with her in that way would actually be like. If he did, the thought of how long he still had to wait would probably drive him crazy.

If she was speaking to another werewolf, Pyrrha would have been straightforward about saying that she wanted to have sex with him. With Jaune, however, she felt that she had to word things more delicately. Judging by his blush, her meaning wasn't lost on him. "Would your family really accept that?" she continued. "Am I worth a change like that? Would they think I'm good enough for that?"

"Pyrrha." Jaune drew her close again, nuzzling the top of her head. "Of course you are. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, human, Faunus, or werewolf. You're kind, strong, funny, compassionate… You're a lot of good things, okay?" He moved down to softly kiss her cheek. "You're worth everything. I know you are." He smiled gently against her skin. "Also, I'll tell you right now that my answer will be yes. I just have one condition."

Pyrrha made a low rumbling noise in her chest as she savored the blissful warmth surrounding her. She desperately wanted to turn her head and finally claim his lips. Instead, she asked: "What would that be?"

Jaune drew back with a grin. "Well, if I'm going to be your mate, it's only fair that you be my wife." He could feel his face flushing and could practically hear his friends groaning at how unromantic this proposal was. "I don't care which comes first, but… I mean…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "We know you won't be struck by lightning in the churches, so…"

Pyrrha gently placed a finger on his lips. "I'd be honored, Jaune," she purred.

Jaune couldn't stop looking at the bright, happy glimmer in those emerald eyes. "I'd, uh, get you a ring, but…" He shrugged lamely. "We'll have to wait till we get some more silver in this town."

Pyrrha tilted her head. "A ring?"

"Yeah, that's part of the human custom," Jaune explained. "The bride and groom, or bride and bride in Ruby and Weiss's case, exchange rings. The circle is meant to represent eternity."

"That sounds grand!" Pyrrha said. "With werewolves, the male goes hunting alone and brings back prey that the two share. This can be before or after the actual mating. It's a way of showing that he'll support her when she's caring for the pups."

Jaune swallowed nervously at the mention of pups. "Uh, we don't have to have kids right away, right?"

"Oh, no! Not if you're not ready!" Pyrrha quickly assured him. "There are herbs that the females can chew, which keep them from having pups. I assume that's what Flynt and Neon did these past few years." She brushed some hair out of his face. "Don't worry. I don't think I'll want pups at first either." She hesitated. "I…think I would eventually, though."

"That's fine. Eventually is fine," Jaune said. "I just want to have more time for us at first, especially considering the pack responsibilities we'd have on top of everything else."

"I feel the same." Pyrrha rested her cheek on his shoulder, imagining what it would be like to wake up like this in her own den every morning. _Is my old den even there, or did Cinder destroy everything…?_ she wondered. She didn't have too many things of value, other than the bone toys her mother had made her. Cinder wouldn't destroy those, would she?

"We wouldn't lose much time," she noted. "Werewolf pups age quickly."

"How quickly?"

"They stop being helpless pups after a year. Adolescence lasts for three years. After that, our aging slows down to match that of a human or Faunus."

Jaune nodded slowly. Then, his face paled as a thought occurred to him. He looked down at Pyrrha's right ankle, which still bore a white scar from being wrapped in brambles all those years ago. "How old were you when we met that first time?"

"Hm?" Pyrrha thought about it for a moment. "I'd say…three?"

"So…You're twelve?!"

Before Jaune could panic too much, Pyrrha hugged him tighter. "In human years, yes. Werewolves age quicker. I am far past being an adult, I promise!" She felt herself growing worried. What if her age was enough to deter him?

Jaune took a shuddering breath, resisting the urge to pray to the Maidens for forgiveness. _She is definitely not the human definition of twelve,_ he thought. He'd seen her enough times to know that.

He coughed a little, trying to make light of this. "Well, you're the most mature twelve year old I've ever met."

Pyrrha blinked, then burst out laughing. "I suppose I am!" She drew back to meet Jaune's gaze. "I promise that there's nothing wrong here. Sun and the others are about the same age, give or take a year, and Sage and Scarlet became mates at the age of eight."

"Really?" Jaune gaped. "They were seriously full adults by then?"

"Long before then!" Pyrrha assured him. "Honestly, I'm a bit abnormal, since I waited so long."

Jaune snorted. "You can't be telling me you're the werewolf version of an old maid."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Pyrrha said, her eyes glinting. "If anyone's the old maid, it's Cinder. She's nearly thirty!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune let out a shocked laugh.

Pyrrha glanced to the side, trying to hide her own laugh. "I'm sorry. That was mean."

"Hey, I won't tell her," Jaune promised.

Once the weirdness of Pyrrha's reveal faded, Jaune realized that there was really no issue. He thought of the romance stories that Blake loved so much. There were several tales depicting humans falling in love with much older, immortal beings like dragons. If they could do that, there was surely nothing wrong with this, considering what Pyrrha had said about werewolf aging.

 _Still, this is probably one detail we won't tell my parents when I ask for their blessing,_ he thought. _Just in case._

….

The return of Ruby's fishing patrol that night was met with mixed reactions. On one hand, everyone was happy that the group had gotten home safely. On the other, the party had barely brought back any game. They had caught a total of four ducks and a handful of small, barely edible fish.

"It looks like the trip isn't exactly worth it," Pyrrha noted. "However, you did very well to bring this back." She smiled at each of them, especially Sandy and Deery, who perked up immediately under her gaze. "It looks as if our efforts are best spent on the snares and on sneaking past the Huntsmen to get deer from the forest."

"There are four more Huntsmen out there, Leader," Flynt reported. "I checked. The group is getting bigger. We probably won't be able to sneak past them for much longer."

"Then, we should hunt tonight and bring back as much as we can to store," Pyrrha said. "I'll lead the hunt myself."

Jaune nodded, though he hated the thought of her going into danger so soon after her recovery. Still, he knew that there was no stopping her. "Qrow, when do you think you'll be ready to go to Burgundy?"

Qrow shrugged. "Whenever. I can go tomorrow, if you want. The sooner the better, right?"

Bartholomew coughed. "Ahem. I know I'm not a part of the pack, but I feel obliged to ask if anyone would miss my presence if I accompanied him."

Pyrrha gave him a surprised look. "You want to leave so soon?"

"Yes, Leader," Barty said, pushing his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose. "I can always come back here to ask questions about past events, but what happens when Qrow goes back toward Burgundy and Vale could change history. I want to witness it. Just do me a favor and don't die in the meantime. I plan to write detailed notes on all of you."

Pyrrha chuckled. "I'd be delighted, as long as you tell me one day how a rogue werewolf became so integrated into human culture."

"Gladly, my dear. Gladly." Barty inclined his head respectfully.

Qrow snorted. "So, I'm stuck with the coffee-addicted chatterbox?"

Barty cuffed him playfully over the head. "Oh, don't act like you won't enjoy the company! Ruby, is your uncle always so grouchy?"

Ruby, who was now firmly attached to her fiancé's side, covered her mouth to stifle a giggle at her uncle's stunned, slightly outraged expression. "Only when he's in a good mood."

The corner of Weiss's mouth twitched a little. "Or drunk."

"Hey, I'm always in a good mood when I'm drunk, princess," Qrow said with a wink.

Barty adjusted his spectacles. "Technically, alcohol causes one's mood to become more negative. The euphoria generally comes with the carefree-attitude that comes with inebriation. When that wears off, one's mood generally decreases."

Qrow covered his ears. "Can someone else take him?"

"Anyway," Pyrrha cut in gently. "We should arrange our hunting party. Ruby's fishing party shall rest. I'll take Neon, Fox, Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune." She decided against taking Weiss, since she knew that the alpha would be eager to catch up with her to-be mate. She also specifically chose Fox, knowing that the new whelp would likely be itching to run around.

The werewolves quickly transformed. Jaune walked over to Pyrrha and brought her head down so that he could kiss her brow again. He felt her warm, soft fur and heard the bestial rumble that rose in her throat at his touch. What would have been terrifying months ago was now utterly thrilling and beautiful to him. "Be safe," he murmured. He took a step back, closing his eyes as Pyrrha cupped his cheek. He nuzzled against her rough paw pad, loving the foreign yet familiar feeling.

He watched as the wolves exited the gate by the mountains, waited as they circled around, and let out a sigh of relief when they got into the woods without any sign of alarm from Flynt. When he turned around, he saw his friends looking at him and blushed. "What?"

"You've got it bad, huh?" Nora said, walking over and patting his arm. "Mister Worry-Wart."

Jaune nodded, grinning ruefully. "Watching the person you love almost die does that to you."

Nora's expression sobered and she nodded sympathetically. "Trust me, I know that." She glanced over at Ren.

Ren walked over to Nora, kissing her cheek before looking at Jaune. "I take it you intend to settle down with her."

"Yes," Jaune replied. "I want her as my wife and my mate. I'm going to be a werewolf…eventually."

"How well do you think you can hold out?" Coco asked, folding her arms and arching an eyebrow.

"We've done okay so far. What about you and Fox? How are you holding out?"

"Not well," Coco said bluntly. "I miss having him in my bed. This whole shitty thing can't end soon enough." She glared toward the woods. "I'm half tempted to march right in there and just kill all those Huntsmen so we can get out of here, silver be damned."

"Yeah, but that would mean making Obsidian a target and abandoning Roman," Yang pointed out, grinning over her shoulder at the trader. "We're not about to do that." She felt Neo squeeze her arm appreciatively.

"Yep," Roman grumbled. "I'm stuck with you crazy kids." He tried and failed to hide a smile.

"Why don't we make a pact?" Jaune suggested. "We both keep control of our…baser instincts until we get back to Vale."

"You mean resist snogging and fucking? Got it!" Coco grinned.

"Coco!" Weiss gasped. "Must you be so crude?!"

Coco snickered. "Oh, come on. Call me vulgar. You know I love that!"

"No, no! Say 'lewd.' That's my favorite!" Yang said.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm surrounded by dolts."

"Ah, the classic Schnee insult," Yang said, spreading her hands. "Can't go wrong with that."

Ruby hugged Weiss's arm and nuzzled her shoulder, trying not to giggle at the adorable pout on her face. "At least we're your dolts."

Weiss's expression softened. "Yes, I suppose you are."

The group continued to talk until Pyrrha's hunting group came back, thankfully, without incident. Jaune hugged the werewolf leader as soon as she put down her kill, not caring about the blood on her fur. Already, he was longing for the simpler days when the werewolves and Huntsmen had been traveling alone in the woods, when Grimm were the only things to worry about, before Adam had decided to target them, when he didn't feel terrified every time one of the werewolves, especially Pyrrha, went off to hunt.

Pyrrha hugged her human, understanding his desperation fully. _Soon, Jaune,_ she thought. _Soon, we won't have to be afraid ever again._ She hoped she was right. After all they had gone through, any other ending would be just too cruel.

 **Have I mentioned lately how much I enjoy writing Coco? Because I really enjoy writing Coco. I hope people aren't weirded out by the werewolf aging thing. It's just something that has always made sense to me in werewolf lore. Werewolves are part wolf, and are hunted relentlessly in most worlds that have them It would make sense for them to age quickly, and only be helpless pups for a short period of time.**

 **Next week will be the start of the roadtrip. It'll basically be a chapter of bantering, which I'm sure you all won't have a problem with.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **For writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	62. Gentlemen's Journey

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! It's Werewolf Friday again. Just got back from another interview, so keep your fingers crossed for me. This chapter begins our lovely buddy road trip, along with that surprise I promised! Honestly, I can't believe no one has done this before. (And if someone has, please direct me to the fic/fanart immediately!)**

 **Enjoy!**

It was two more days before Qrow and Bartholomew ended up leaving, largely because Roman had insisted on coming with them. "I need to move around!" the trader had said desperately. "Besides, the silver is starting to come in. Brawnz just paid me enough to get a good horse. I'd like to shop around, if we have the time."

Qrow, of course, grumbled to himself the entire time he was getting ready. "Traipsing through the woods with a big-mouthed scholar and a trader fop… Should just run to Vale and back by myself…"

Still, Roman was a skilled enough fighter and Barty was a werewolf, so it wasn't like they'd be totally worthless. Qrow just hoped that there wouldn't be any giant Grimm hordes. _Though, if there are, Barty's magic wolf powers will detect 'em…_

Shouldering his bag, Qrow went to the center of town, where everyone was waiting. "Well, kiddo," he said as he approached Ruby. "Try not to sharpen your claws on those greenhorns till I get back, okay?"

Ruby giggled, hugging her uncle tightly around the middle. "Be careful," she murmured.

Qrow ruffled her hair. "Hey, it's me."

"That's why I'm worried," Ruby muttered.

Yang snickered. "She's got you there." She walked over and punched Qrow's shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

"That, I can do." Qrow pulled Yang into a hug, ruffling her hair just a little. "Take care of your werewolfy sister, okay kid?"

Yang nodded. "I will."

Roman, meanwhile, was sitting on his stationary cart with Neo. "Well, Neo. You'll have to look after the stock while I'm gone. Think you can handle that?"

Neo nodded, hugging his arm and nuzzling against his shoulder.

Smiling, Roman ruffled her hair. "That's my girl. Keep an eye on Yang, and don't have too much fun without me. And if one of those buffoons in the woods tries anything, skewer him!"

Neo nodded again, this time flashing an eager grin.

Roman chuckled. "That's what I like to see." He noticed Qrow looking in his direction. "Well, I'm off. I'll bring us back a good horse. Take care, Neo."

Neo squeezed his hand. She opened her mouth, let out a breath, closed her mouth, shook her head, and tried again. "Bye, Roman," she murmured. Her voice came out as a scratchy whisper.

Roman felt his throat tightening as he pulled Neo into a hug. "Love you, kid," he said in the quietest of voices.

Neo rested her head on his chest, smiling at the familiar sound of his heartbeat. For a moment, she was a child again, staring up at the tall, swaggering trader who had somehow singled her out as the orphan who needed him the most. She remembered him lifting her into his arms, casually talking about what an asset a cute kid would be to his business while his heart thumped his true feelings into her ear, lulling her to sleep.

Sniffling, she squeezed him one more time before pulling back. "I love you too." She stepped away as he joined Qrow and Bartholomew near the town entrance leading to the mountains. The three would do the wide-circle strategy and cross the field further away from town. Barty's scarf was back on, hiding his telltale bite.

Neo felt Yang take her hand, and smiled up at the gold-haired Huntress. At least she wouldn't be alone while she waited for Roman to return.

As they exited the town, Barty activated his beta powers. "Hm. Seems like they're clustered in one spot. Not expecting us to make a move right now."

"Yeah, because we'll be totally visible crossing that field," Qrow grumbled. "I still think we should wait till nightfall."

"They'll be more alert at that time," Barty said. "No good, no good, especially since there's more of them. Over twenty now! I wonder how they're passing the time. Perhaps charades? Cards?"

"I do love a good game of poker," Roman sighed. "Haven't played in ages, now."

"I remember a very lively bar in Saffron, if you're a gambling man," Barty commented.

"Ooh, I know the one you mean! Yeah, I can't go there. The innkeeper doesn't like me."

"What did you do?"

"Eh… Well, there was the time I bankrupted a guy who turned out to be his nephew…and the time I slept with this girl who turned out to be his aunt…and the time I got into a fight with his brother…" Roman shook his head. "He really should not let his family go there."

Qrow was staring at Roman with raised brows. "I'm liking you more and more."

Roman smirked. "Oh, don't lie. You already liked me. I remember you buying a good amount of my special stock on several occasions."

Qrow shrugged. "Yeah, so? I'll get those off of any smut merchant."

Roman huffed. "I'll have you know that I'm not just a two-bit bookseller. I only take the highest-quality items."

"High-quality smut," Qrow said dryly. "The literary world shall fall to its knees in the coming revolution."

"Plebian…" Roman muttered, shaking his head.

Barty coughed. "Um, you wouldn't happen to have any of these books on you, would you? For research on human entertainment, you understand."

Roman snickered. "But, of course. I always carry one with me in case I get bored."

"Good man!"

"Back to sneaking into the woods," Qrow cut in. "How are we gonna do this? Barty, are your magic powers enough to show us where they're looking?"

"I'm afraid they're not that finite, my friend," Barty sighed. "No, I'm afraid we'll have to rely on basic camouflage." He rummaged through his own pack, withdrawing a brown, green, and gray mottled cloak. "I've snuck past several more advanced individuals this way. Once I get past the forest line, I'll cause a distraction, and you two can bolt across."

"How will we know when the distraction is happening?" Qrow asked.

"Get a beta from town, of course!" Barty snapped impatiently, putting the cloak on. "Also, would you be so kind as to carry my belongings?"

When Roman didn't volunteer, Qrow shouldered the extra pack with a groan. "A werewolf's pack mule. My sister would love this."

"You have a sister?" Roman tilted his head. "Does she possess your winning personality."

Qrow snorted. "She makes me look like a freaking princess."

While Barty began his slow trek across the field, creeping on his stomach at an incredibly slow pace while the cloak covered him completely, Roman ran back into Obsidian to find a beta. Blake quickly volunteered.

"Are you sure you can't just run for it at night?" she asked, watching Barty crawl another inch.

"Barty says there's too many." Qrow shrugged. "If we tried at night, the only thing we could do would be to use him as bait while we ran. Got a feeling that he wouldn't be up for that."

"Probably not," Blake said. She looked at Roman. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as one can." Roman shrugged. "I'll be so glad to be on the road again. Traders aren't meant to be in one place for so long."

"We do appreciate your help," Blake assured him.

"Good!" Roman said. "The amount of stock I lost is incredible. This will be the last time I play the part of the sappy do-gooder."

"No, it won't," Blake said with a smirk. "You care too much."

"I absolutely do not!" Roman snapped. "You're a bunch of nuisances, and I can't wait to be rid of you!"

"We all love you too, Roman," Blake replied without skipping a beat.

"Hmph," Roman huffed, though he couldn't quite hide the smile that came to his face.

"So, which books are you bringing?"

" _My Burning Heartbeat_ and _Angel Wings_ ," Roman replied promptly. "A bit of a balance between the spiritual erotica and the more…outlandish tastes."

"So, one person fucks a dragon while the other screws an angel," Qrow quipped.

Roman rolled his eyes. "And this is why he's the brutish Huntsman and I'm the suave trader."

"Don't you mean foppish trader?"

Roman smirked. "Another badge I wear proudly."

Blake looked between the two, an amused quirk to her mouth. "I sort of want to ask if you guys could just write down every conversation you have on this trip."

"Well, if these two are entertaining enough, I may use them for inspiration," Roman said. "I've been thinking about writing my own book. I actually started here, since I don't have much else to do."

Blake's ears perked up. "Why didn't you tell me? I could help!"

"I promise to let you proofread it," Roman assured her. "You are my best customer, so I know you're well-read."

"My character's gonna be a handsome devil who gets all ten women at the end, right?" Qrow asked.

The conversation continued for another hour, during which Barty finally made his way to the edge of the woods and disappeared into the shadows. Blake immediately activated her beta powers, waiting for the moment when the Huntsmen were obviously distracted by something.

A few minutes later, a deep, bugling roar sounded in the woods. Blake's ears twitched, and she frowned. "That sounded like an Ursa…but I don't sense one." She waited. "Okay, the Huntsmen are running toward the roar. You should probably go now." She quickly hugged Roman and Qrow. "Good luck!"

"Take care of my nieces, kitten," Qrow said before rushing across the field.

"Ask Neo for the current draft if you want to take a look. I'll be waiting for your review," Roman said, grinning at Blake as he followed.

The two reached the edge of the forest, Qrow running a few extra feet in, Roman panting and leaning against a tree as soon as he was in a shadowy area. "This…is why…I need…a horse…" he gasped.

Qrow was looking around. "Where's Barty?"

"Probably…deeper in… Should go…he'll find us…"

Qrow gave Roman a withering look. "You need to exercise more."

Roman glared up at Qrow. "Not…a sprinter…shut up…"

The two walked further in, ears pricked for any sign of approaching footsteps. They eventually stopped to lean against a tree and let Roman catch his breath. Qrow took out his flask and took a deep swig. "Want some?"

Roman grimaced, remembering his last taste of Qrow's special brew. "Pass…"

Qrow listened for a few minutes, growing tense as he heard rapid footsteps running their direction. He placed a hand on his scythe, narrowing his eyes. "Who's there?" he called.

"Me!" Barty zipped to Roman and Qrow's side, causing them both to jump. "Hello! Nice job on that Grimm call, eh?" He held up a small wood wind instrument. "Works every time!"

"You made that Ursa sound?" Roman gasped, staring at the odd whistle. "Where did you get that?"

"I made it," Barty said proudly. "Years of living in the woods and studying the Grimm closely has allowed for some experimentation."

"Would you be interested in marketing these? I can think of several potential buyers."

"Let's walk and talk, okay?" Qrow quickly cut in. "The further we are from those greenhorns, the better. Also, carry your damn bag, glasses-boy!" He shoved Barty's pack at him as he led the way into the woods.

Roman chuckled. "Shining personality."

Barty shrugged. "He's just a little grumpy. He's friendly enough once he's had some more of that whiskey."

The three walked through most of the day, setting up camp in the early evening. "It would be prudent to only hunt small prey," Barty noted. "Since we're trying to be quick."

"If we hurry, we'll be at Burgundy in a little over a week," Qrow said. "I don't want to start traveling through towns until we're a bit further from Obsidian. Umber should be the first one we hit."

Roman nodded. "That's fine by me. Roan Town is two towns away from there, and that's where the really good horse farms are."

"Ah, yes. The forest breaks there, allowing for several pastures to the south." Barty smiled. "Lovely area."

"Exactly." Roman grinned. "They've got some of the best horses I've ever seen!"

"Ya know, Ruby wanted a pony growing up," Qrow remembered.

"Doesn't every young girl?" Roman asked.

"Nah. Yang wanted a mountain lion that she could ride."

"That is very fitting."

"Tai was never creative. He just wanted a dog. There aren't any breeders near Vale, though. You're lucky if you find a stray cat in your shed." Qrow clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "Hm. Maybe I'll see if there are any puppies at the Roan farms. Something to keep him company till the girls can get home."

"Wonderful idea!" Barty exclaimed. "Dogs are marvelous creatures! Keen sense of smell, good hunters, amazing at fighting Grimm! The perfect companions, honestly! If I didn't travel so much, I'd get one myself."

"A wolf with a pet dog, huh?" Qrow laughed. "Bit ironic, huh?"

"Don't make such comments," Roman sniffed. "You'll offend our traveling companion."

Barty shook his head. "Not at all, not at all. I can handle a good-natured joke. Just be mindful of what you say to others."

Qrow snorted. "I've never had a brain to mouth filter. What makes you think I'd start now?"

"Anyway," Roman said. "You two should probably see about hunting. I'll guard the campsite and keep the fire going."

"Good plan," Barty said. "Would you do me one favor?"

"What's that?"

"Please take the coffee from my bag and start brewing some! I've been without it for several hours now, and my hands will likely be twitching by the time this hunt is over!" He then did something odd. After removing his shirt and glasses, he withdrew a small cloth bundle from his bag. Unwrapping it revealed a strange set of spectacles. The two glass pieces were set further apart from each other, and were held together with a cord rather than metal earpieces. Carefully, Barty perched the bridge on his nose and tied the cord at what he knew was the right length.

"Do you really need those?" Qrow asked.

"Terribly short-sighted, I'm afraid. Even as a wolf." Barty grimaced. "Could rely on beta powers, but I enjoy seeing. More to observe, you see."

"A werewolf with glasses," Roman chuckled. "This, I have to see."

Barty hesitated. "Erm, could you two turn away in the meantime? I'm less used to public transformations."

The two obligingly looked away. "You didn't have a problem when helping Sun and the others," Qrow commented.

"Yes, well, the situation was more urgent then." After removing his clothes, Barty quickly transformed.

Roman looked back, unable to keep from making an amused noise at the sight before him. Barty was in his wolf form, standing on his hind legs, looking at them with that inquisitive expression, with those ridiculous spectacles perched on his snout and tied snugly around his head. "This may honestly be the strangest sight I've seen," he chuckled. "And that's saying something."

Qrow grinned. "I dunno. It somehow works for him. Don't let any deer kick you in the face!"

Barty rolled his eyes. _Does he think I'm an amateur at this?_

The forest was calm, and the hunting was good. It was a peaceful first night for the journey of the Huntsman, the scholar, and the trader as they sat down to enjoy some freshly-killed rabbit. The only noise besides the sizzling of meat and the crackling of the fire was the sound of a wolf's tongue eagerly lapping at a bowl of steaming black coffee.

 **That's right, folks! I'm not just giving you a Qrow/Bartholomew roadtrip. I'm giving you a Qrow/Bartholomew/Roman roadtrip! Aren't I a genius? Seriously, this may be the best character combination we never got in canon! Look forward to more with these three. I'm going to be having a lot of fun with this…**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **For writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	63. Cinder's Plot

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! We are back in Vale for this next chapter. Everything's starting to come together. But how will it end? Only I know! Mwahaha!**

 **Enjoy!**

Summer faded into fall. The first chill in the air broke through the thick heat as the leaves began to fade. Animals were already hurrying to gather what they could for the upcoming winter. The forest was bustling with activity.

Cinder's pack was on the move. Convinced that the old denning site was too far away from the human town to keep an eye on them, she had decided that she would move half of the pack to Adam's old territory. Two territories meant two different places to attack the humans from, two ways to fight them, two ways to destroy them.

Yes. Destroy. It was finally time for the village to fall. It had existed for too long. The humans and Faunus got more and more aggressive by the day. The benefits of letting them live for the possibility of plundering resources no longer outweighed the reasons to just wipe them out.

And she knew just how to do it! The wolves would hunt, more than they had ever hunted before. They would kill every deer, rabbit, and bird they could get their claws and fangs on. The prey would be stockpiled at the denning sites. The pack would eat their fill, and leave the leftovers to the carrion birds. They would do this throughout the fall season.

Then, come winter, the humans would have nothing! There would be nothing for them to hunt. Cinder would make sure of it. The pack would hunt all around the human town, even in the territory south of it.

 _We'll see how well they fight when they have nothing to eat but dry grass,_ she thought gleefully as she led the pack into the old denning area.

Her snout wrinkled when she saw how messy it was. Adam truly had been a pig. She was happy to notice that his scent had almost completely faded. She'd have some of the males mark the area, just to get rid of what remained.

She quickly found what had been Adam's den. It was the largest structure of all of them, and was still in almost immaculate condition. She padded into it, sniffing around. After a few nights, any traces of him would be gone from here too.

She felt Emerald hovering nearby, but didn't bother looking at her. She knew what she would see: the beta's red eyes wide with concern and fear.

Cinder knew that Emerald didn't like her hunting plan, but at least she knew her place and wasn't saying anything. There had been a few alphas who had tried speaking against the plan when she first voiced it. Cinder had been quick to exile them from the pack altogether. They just didn't understand the big picture. The humans had to die, or they would all die, whether or not the deer population was decimated.

Just the other night, Mercury had been shot in both legs. If he had been hunting alone, he would have been doomed. He could hardly walk now, and had been unable to make the move to Adam's denning area. Cinder considered putting him out of his misery, but couldn't bring herself to. He was too loyal to her. She could put up with his uselessness until he recovered. He deserved that much, even though he seemed unsure of Cinder's plan as well.

 _We won't starve,_ Cinder told herself. _If we clear out the forest and are truly hungry by the time winter comes, we can always eat the humans._

She wouldn't voice this idea just yet. The others would probably be disgusted. But later, when human flesh was the only option, they wouldn't be so squeamish.

She shook herself. There would be time to think of that later. For now, they had hunting to do. They had a lot of hunting to do.

…..

It was another night, and another hunt. Taiyang's wrists ached with the weight of his favorite gauntlets. He couldn't remember a night when he had just been allowed to remain in his home and rest.

Due to increased activity from the werewolves and a seeming increase in their numbers, the Elders had decided that the Huntsmen of Vale needed to spend half a night hunting every night. Ozpin and Glynda were visibly against this verdict, but ended up coming out of their retirement to join the hunts. They paid special attention to patrolling the edge of the Faunus District, which had gotten hit again recently with a small raid.

"It wouldn't be right ordering you all to go out there while we sat in the comfort of our homes," Ozpin had said to Taiyang one night, glaring in the direction of Jacques Schnee as he spoke.

Hawk Winchester and James Ironwood, at least, showed an eagerness to be a part of the hunts, though their old injuries and age kept them from joining. Still, they stayed up all night, repairing weapons and keeping bows at the ready in case something came to the edge of Vale.

Honestly, Taiyang almost hoped that something would attack the very edge of Vale. At least then, he'd be able to stay in the village and maybe go straight home after the attack was over. It was a selfish train of thought, but he didn't care anymore.

He hadn't heard any word from Qrow, which didn't surprise him. Jacques had declared the drunken Huntsman to be a traitor to Vale once it was discovered that he had left. If the Elders found letters from him, Taiyang could potentially get in trouble.

The only things keeping Taiyang sane at this point were his growing friendship with Winter, and his recent interactions with the Arc girls. Winter, seeming to recognize a father figure in him, came to his house on a weekly basis just to eat dinner and talk without worrying about her status as a priestess. Jaune's younger sisters had recently started visiting him with treats obviously made by their mother, which he was grateful for. Little Silvia especially was a balm. She would often ask him to carry her, and Taiyang was almost able to pretend that he was a few years younger, carrying a baby Ruby or Yang in his arms.

Shaking himself, Taiyang gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and entered the forest.

Immediately, all thought faded away as the reality of the hunt settled in on his mind. Every sound reached his ears, and he immediately discerned which ones were the common, nightly noises that anyone would associate with a dark woodland. In the distance, one sound caught his attention: large pawsteps in the bracken. He set off in that direction.

He tried to keep upwind, though he knew it might not make a difference. Years of experience taught him that werewolves could sometimes tell when a Huntsman was coming after them, even from a distance. He didn't know how. He supposed it was some sort of Grimm or Devil magic. Some werewolves didn't notice, however, so it was good to be careful.

 _Cardin wasn't careful,_ he thought grimly, remembering the night when the son of Hawk Winchester lost his entire hunting party to a wolf pack. The only reason Cardin had survived was because he ran. The humiliation that had followed caused the boy to become almost crazed. When he hunted, he ran at anything that could possibly be a werewolf with little regard for his own life. That strategy had been what got his party killed in the first place.

Of course, Hawk encouraged this bloodlust. Taiyang had once overheard him telling Cardin that it was better to die fighting a monster than it was to run away from it, hinting strongly that he would disown him if he ran again.

Taiyang hated him for that, though he had to bite his tongue. _He doesn't realize how lucky he is to still have a son,_ he thought bitterly. _He threatens to disown Cardin for running, while I'd give anything to turn back the clock and make it so Ruby could have run away just a little faster that night…_ Tears blurred his vision, and he quickly tried to refocus on the hunt. He was getting close.

Peering through the trees, he saw his target: a smaller wolf with dark fur and a rabbit in its jaws. _Another piece of meat tainted…_

Slowly, Taiyang took a Dust vial from his pocket. He didn't want to risk making a sound by drawing his blade. Since the wolf was holding a bloody rabbit, its sense of smell would be dulled. It was an easy kill.

Selecting a vial of ice Dust, Taiyang uncapped it and threw it. The glass shattered on the ground at the wolf's feet, coating them in ice immediately.

The wolf dropped its prey and let out a scream, immediately thrashing and trying to dislodge its paws, even as its flesh started to dissolve. Its voice was cut off as Taiyang strode forward and swiftly slit its throat. Its eyes, which were a bright blue color, dimmed as it let out a final gargle, then slumped forward.

Taiyang sighed, wiping his sword in the grass. Many Huntsmen would draw out the kill, taking pleasure in the beast's anguish, but not him. There was no need to torture an already-damned being. Bowing his head, he said a quick prayer that the creature still had some trace of humanity left, and that the Maidens would still accept it into Heaven.

Another thing that Taiyang didn't do was drag the werewolf back to the village to be skinned. In his opinion, lining one's floors and walls with the pelts of these damned creatures was a barbaric practice. These beasts were of the Devil, and had no place in the homes of good, God-loving folks. The forest would lay claim to the corpse, turning its tainted form into wormfood.

He trekked through the forest for a few more hours, finding no more wolves. He also, strangely enough, didn't come across any deer to bring home.

When he returned, Jacques was standing at the entrance of the village. "Did you kill anything?" was the Elder's first question.

"One werewolf," Taiyang replied dutifully.

Jacques raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that bringing its corpse back will earn you some extra coin, don't you?"

"I'm aware of that." Taiyang walked past without another word, nodding respectfully at Ironwood as he passed. It was time to return to his empty house and try to claim a few hours of sleep before his day started again and he had to prepare for yet another hunt.

 _Sweet Maidens…_ Taiyang breathed a long, long sigh as he thought about the repetitive, endless, exhausting days that awaited him. _I am so tired._

…

Emerald found the dead omega as she was carrying her second deer of the night toward Adam's former denning site. The sight of a fellow werewolf spilling his life's blood into the earth no longer evoked a sense of horror in her. She just felt numb.

Smelling Dust, she did a wide circle around him and sniffed at the rabbit he had been carrying. Small traces of ice Dust had managed to get on it. Sighing, Emerald brushed dirt over it, even though she knew that the humans wouldn't touch it.

As she returned to her task of taking her kill to Cinder, she realized that she had no idea who this omega had been. He had been one of Adam's wolves. She wasn't even sure of his name. Did he have a name? From what she knew about Adam, it was very likely that he hadn't allowed his subordinates to have names.

She couldn't be sure. They never spoke.

When she entered the denning area, she saw that there was already a sizable pile of dead animals in the center. The few alphas that were still with the pack were eating their fill. The betas and omegas who grew up with Cinder had just started while Adam's wolves kept their distance, looks of uncertainty on their faces.

 _They shouldn't look like that,_ Emerald thought. _Not after a whole season with our pack. They still act like they don't know which way is up._

It was because of the alpha stare. Rather than weaning herself off of it, Cinder just got more and more paranoid and kept using it more and more often. Emerald could only watch as the woman she had grown to love became a shadow of what she used to be.

A small voice that she usually tried to suppress spoke up. _What was she before, really?_

Emerald shook her head irritably, trying to remember the early days. She had been a thief in one of the larger towns, left for dead after a Grimm attack. She still remembered being savaged by that Beowolf alpha and bleeding into the ground as she crawled into the forest, not even knowing where she was going.

The next thing she remembered from that day was a warm, furry body curled up next to her. A warm tongue licking her wounds. Amber wolf eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Ever since that day, she had followed Cinder everywhere. They had wandered the woods together, eventually finding a rogue wolf named Mercury, who had just killed his abusive father and was near starvation. The pack had grown and grown until they finally settled in the forest near a small, inconsequential town that would provide resources to steal as was necessary.

That's what Emerald had to keep remembering: The woman who had saved her life, the woman who had started this pack.

She dragged her deer to the pile, and her eyes fell on her leader watching from a short distance away. There was a foreign look in her eyes that caused Emerald to wince, duck her head, and hurry back into the forest to find something else. Her nose wrinkled as she ran. Already, she was anticipating the putrid stench and flies that would fill the denning area as the over-large pile of prey started to rot.

What would they do in the winter? At first, Emerald had wondered if Cinder had a plan to herd the remaining deer to keep them away from the humans and close to the wolves during the cold season. However, she was becoming more and more sure of the fact that Cinder truly hadn't thought that far, that she truly was losing her mind.

She found herself missing Mercury. His annoying quips would at least provide some comfort and familiarity.

Breathing a sigh, Emerald did what she did best: She repressed her misgivings, tried not to think too much, made more excuses for the wolf she loved, and went off to hunt once more.

 **As I've said before, nothing can convince me that Emerald isn't in love with Cinder, regardless of how crazy/disturbed that lady gets. Like, anytime I have those two together in a fic, I'm going to reference that. I really hope that Rooster Teeth explores that more in canon, and maybe leads to an Emerald redemption arc. That would be so awesome!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **For writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com.**

 **Peace out!**


	64. A Hostage Situation

**LOOK AT THE PRETTY COVER!**

 **Ahem. Sorry. I'm still freaking out a bit. You see, I commissioned a cover for this story from my dear friend Nicodemus Tibbits, and it turned out even better than I could have hoped! If you like the gorgeous cover (and why wouldn't you?), please support Nick by following his Tumblr, nightmaregaze (which also has a larger version of the picture), and his Twitter, NicodemusWolf.**

 **Enjoy, and awoo!**

"Twelve?!" Blake was staring openmouthed at Sun, eyes wide as she questioned every interaction she had had with her fellow beta until that moment.

The werewolves and humans were sitting in the Inn, enjoying their lunch together. At one point, Jaune mentioned a new tidbit of information he had gotten from Pyrrha, and none of the humans or Faunus were quite sure what to think.

"Yep! Just turned twelve over the summer." Sun flicked his tail cheerfully. "I can never remember the exact day, but I always know I'm a year older by the end of summer."

"You… That…" Blake shook her head slowly.

Sun frowned at Blake's expression. "I'm not too old for you, am I?"

"I…" Blake took a breath. "When do you become adults?"

"Four years." Sun's brows furrowed. "Don't you?"

"Not quite," Weiss murmured, trying not to show her distaste too obviously.

"We're considered adults around sixteen," Ruby explained.

Sun's jaw dropped. "Sixteen?!" He stared at Blake. "You're sixteen?! I pegged you as being seven or eight. I mean, I heard that humans age slowly, but still!"

"I'm eighteen, actually," Blake corrected. "Ruby's sixteen."

"Sweet Moon!" Sun laughed. "I heard the saying that females mature faster than males, but I guess werewolves of any sex have you guys beat!"

"This may prevent you from getting married," Weiss said to Jaune and Pyrrha. "Twelve is far too young for any priest to allow it."

"But, I'm an adult in werewolf years!" Pyrrha groaned. "What difference does it make?"

"I mean, unless the churches have a magical beam that tells them how long someone's been alive, there shouldn't be a problem," Jaune pointed out.

"So, if a person gets bitten," Ren asked. "Does their aging process speed up?"

"Only if they're bitten at a young age," Pyrrha explained. "Most people are bitten as adults or adolescents, so the change isn't obvious. If a baby or young child is bitten, they'll be adults in less than three years."

"Wow. I guess, if you want your kid to grow up and get out, just get a werewolf to help!" Yang said with a snicker. "Why aren't you guys more popular?"

Ferron was drinking deeply from a dark glass of stout. He wiped his beard with a sigh. "If there's one thing I missed while living in the forest, it's this stuff… Hic!"

"Go easy on those, Ferron," Pyrrha warned.

"I c'n do what I want," Ferron mumbled. "Y-You aint- Hic! -my leader anymore…"

Flynt started to angrily respond, but Pyrrha held up her hand. "No, I'm not. I'm still your friend, though. Drowning your sorrows in this weird, bitter human concoction is not the answer. Haven't you been having a good time helping the blacksmith?"

"Yeah, but…eh." Ferron took a swig, then put down the glass. "It's my hands. I l-look at them every day, and I know they'll never be paws again. It's hard, ya know?"

"I can only imagine how much this is hurting you," Pyrrha said. "Still, being human has its perks, and I'm sure you'll find more and more of them as time goes on."

"We can help with that!" Nora piped up. "Cooking is awesome. I'm not talking about a campfire, but over a stove! And baking!"

"I don't like cooking," Ferron sighed, resting his head on the bar. "Don't mind me, kids. Just keep doing what you're doing."

Sandy and Deery glanced at each other, then hurried to sit on either side of the former beta. After ordering watered-down wines, they started using their powers to try calming Ferron down a little.

"Where do you think Uncle Qrow, Roman, and Bartholomew are right now?" Ruby wondered aloud. It had been three days since their departure.

"If it had been me and Roman traveling in the cart," Neo murmured. "We'd be in Umber. They're probably further, since they don't have as much baggage to worry about, or people to trade with."

Yang nodded. "Qrow was never one to take his time." She gently squeezed the young trader's hand, still feeling immensely grateful that she was finally talking again.

At that moment, the door opened and Ilia walked in. "Neon, it's your turn."

"On my way!" Neon kissed Flynt's cheek before rushing outside and toward the wall.

Ilia started to follow when Blake called to her. "Ilia, why don't you sit with us?"

"Oh, um…" Ilia blushed. "I'm not very talkative."

"You don't have to be," Pyrrha assured her. "You can just sit with us. Only if you feel like it, of course."

Ilia hesitated at the door before walking over and sitting down between Blake and Neptune. She smiled a little when the innkeeper put a fresh plate of rabbit meat and preserved fruit in front of her. She tasted one of the berries, and her eyes widened. "Was this soaked in honey?"

"Sure was," the innkeeper replied. "Keeps 'em good forever. Too bad we can't trade with the other towns. Honey-soaked apples are to die for, and we just used our last jar a few days ago." He realized what he just said, and hurriedly corrected himself. "Of course, better to be blockaded than sucked dry by vampires, mind you. Not trying to sound ungrateful!"

"We understand," Pyrrha assured him. "This whole thing is annoying and inconvenient for everyone. The sooner we can get everything sorted, the better."

"Indeed, Leader Pyrrha. Indeed." The innkeeper collected a few empty glasses and walked back into the kitchen.

"Even now, it feels strange being called that," Pyrrha mused.

"Better get used to it," Neptune said. "We don't want anyone else, after all!"

Jaune watched her face flush with slight embarrassment and smiled encouragingly. "I've heard that humility is a very good quality in a leader."

Pyrrha returned his smile. "That's good to know. There are times when I feel like that's all I have."

"You have way more than that. Trust me." Jaune leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Careful, lover-boy!" Coco called over. "Don't forget our pact!"

Jaune laughed. "Don't worry, Coco. I didn't forget."

"I think there should be a penalty," Fox said. "If one of you breaks before we get back to Vale."

"If one of _us_ breaks?" Coco snorted derisively. "Please. If anyone's gonna break, it'll be you or Pyrrha. I'm not even a wolf, and I can smell your lust a mile away!"

Both Fox and Pyrrha blushed bright red. "Th-That's not true," Fox protested weakly.

"What, are you saying I'm not irresistible?" Coco smirked when this caused her husband to start stammering in a panic. "Besides, don't think I haven't noticed how much you've been missing my company. Those pants of yours don't leave much to the imagination."

"Coco!" Fox slammed his head on the table, groaning loudly.

Weiss sniffed. "Can we turn this conversation toward a less lewd topic?"

"Pfft!" Coco covered her mouth to stifle a snicker. "Okay, Weiss. We'll stop being _lewd_. Won't we, everyone?"

Weiss scowled, turning back to her food with a loud huff.

Scarlet giggled. "Don't make an alpha mad, Coco. That's one of the first rules of being a werewolf. You should know, since you're going to be one eventually."

"I thought avoiding Dust and eating like a horse were the first rules."

"They are," Scarlet allowed. "But being on an alpha's good side is right after that and right before howling on key."

"I could eat a whole horse," Sun muttered, then winced. "Uh, sorry Neo."

"No offense taken," Neo replied. "I know you wouldn't eat Griffin if he was still around." A slight shadow passed over her eyes, but she quickly shook it off.

"Of course not," Pyrrha said. "Nor will we touch the horse Roman brings back."

"I know." Neo smiled.

"I just hope we can get out to hunt tonight," Ilia murmured. "I sensed five new Huntsmen. They're already spreading out. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried attacking soon."

"I feel that they're too preoccupied with the Grimm," Flynt noted. "I've been sensing more and more of them attacking their camp every night."

"Well, it's not surprising, considering the anger and hatred in all of them." Sun shrugged. "Maybe the Grimm will take care of the problem for us."

"Sun!" Pyrrha gave him a reproachful look.

"What? They want to kill us!"

"So did we once upon a time," Blake reminded him.

"Yeah, but you were smart enough to realize we were good once you met us," Sun said. "Those idiots would stab any of us through the heart, even if we pulled them from the jaws of a Grimm."

A look of realization suddenly came to Pyrrha's face. "That's an idea…"

Jaune frowned nervously. Pyrrha had that "I have an idea that may put me in danger, but I don't care" look. "What?"

"What if we protected them from the Grimm?"

The others were already shaking their heads. "I don't think that'll work," Weiss said frankly. "Remember Burgundy? You were attacked while fighting the Grimm off."

"But Wallace recognized me," Pyrrha insisted. "And rumors started to spread. Now, Burgundy may end up as one of our biggest sympathizers."

"A bunch of citizens spreading rumors over a period of time isn't the same as a group of hardened Huntsmen who have already decided what to think and who to kill," Blake said. "They'd be just as likely to kill one of us as one of the Grimm."

"I'm not ready to lose anyone else," Flynt said, staring at the table as images of Perry flashed through his mind.

"It's a good thought, Leader," Neptune said quickly, noticing her dejected expression. "But, I think these guys are incapable of being convinced. Our best chance is to drive them away peacefully."

"How would we do that?" Sage asked. "Would twenty-five Huntsmen really bow before a bunch of people from other towns, provided those people actually do come to help us?"

"They'll reach a point where their honor prevents them from trying to kill everyone who opposes them," Jaune said. "It's the same strategy we're thinking of for going back home."

"Will they have an honor code if they think everyone's been corrupted by evil werewolves?" Ren asked.

Jaune stopped short, frowning. "I…" He breathed a defeated sigh. "I'm not sure." His hand sought out Pyrrha's and gave it a squeeze. Little more was said that afternoon.

….

That night, close to midnight, Blake threw back her head and howled an urgent alarm. The Huntsmen were coming!

There were thirty of them now, all bearing deadly weapons and Dust. They voiced their rage inarticulately into the night sky. A few shouts of "Destroy the blasphemers!" and "Down with the beasts!" could be heard.

The Obsidian Huntsmen swarmed across the wall. Brawnz led half of them out the main door and stood his ground, ready to fight to the death for that entrance into town. Pyrrha's pack, meanwhile, rushed to the side entrance by the mountain to guard it.

As expected, half of the incoming Huntsmen rushed the front entrance, clashing with Brawnz's group. Yang could be heard shouting colorful obscenities every other second.

Blake perked her ears, growling in confusion. The other half of the Huntsmen weren't coming toward the gate. They were running at the mountain, and not even toward the mines.

 _The spring!_ she realized. _If they contaminate it, there will be no water for us!_ She barked a desperate warning to Pyrrha, who immediately ordered the others to follow her.

The werewolves circled around, getting to the mountain path while the Huntsmen were still trying to find it. Positioning themselves on either side of the path, they waited.

"I don't know," one voice was saying. "Seems rather unsportsmanlike, don't you think? Cutting off a water source instead of taking them out in a good, honest scuffle."

"This isn't a game, Peter," another voice replied. "This is a fight for the souls of the people of Obsidian. The beasts won't care how 'sportsmanlike' our methods are."

"Still, I wish I'd been chosen to go with the attacking party. All this espionage really isn't for me."

"Obviously. Stop talking!"

Pyrrha's mind was racing. In a few seconds, the Huntsmen would turn the corner, forcing the werewolves to fight for their only water source. This would be a kill or be killed situation. There would be no way for anyone to leave this encounter unscathed. _If we kill any of these humans,_ she thought mournfully. _There won't be any hope._ The unfairness of the situation created a bitter taste on her tongue.

There had to be a way to drive the Huntsmen off without killing them. They wouldn't have any problem with killing the werewolves, so there had to be another way to convince them. If they had brought a human of Obsidian with them, they could have negotiated a hostage situation.

 _No. We wouldn't do that to anyone in Obsidian. But…we could take a hostage of our own…_

The footsteps drew closer. Making a split-second decision, Pyrrha leaped from her hiding spot, closed her claws around the first human in the group, and brought him to the ground.

There was a stunned pause before the pack followed her into the open, making a circle around her. Pyrrha squeezed the arms of her captive, who was a large, stocky human with gray hair and a bushy mustache. The human struggled in her arms, shouting insult after insult.

"Curse you, you filthy beast! Unhand me this instant and see what my musket has to say to you!" He yelped, dropping said musket when Pyrrha dug her claws into his arm. "Forward, my friends! Don't worry about me! Attack these fiends!"

The Huntsman hesitated. Some had Dust vials in their hands. Others held their weapons in shaky hands. "They aren't killing him," one of them whispered.

Pyrrha, with some help from Sage, managed to pin the human's hands behind his back. She quickly communicated her idea to the others.

Nodding once, Ruby and Weiss stepped forward, activating their alpha stares. _Go away. Take others. Don't attack again. We keep hostage. Will not bite._

The humans at the front of the group stiffened before their eyes glazed over.

 _Tell them._

"We need to go away," the lead Huntsmen said in matching, dull voices. "Take the others. Don't attack again. Peter is their hostage. They will not turn him if we do as they say."

Pyrrha winced, wishing that they had only made one human give the message. Having all of them talk at once like that wasn't exactly doing much to dissipate the werewolves' image as beasts of the Devil. Still, she held firm, positioning her claws over the human's throat.

"Don't listen to their demon mind tricks!" the human shouted, pressing against Pyrrha's claws defiantly. "Kill them!"

The other Huntsmen, looking incredibly unsettled, hesitated before pulled their dazed friends down the path. They backed away slowly, then they could be heard running as fast as they could go toward the front entrance to Obsidian.

By the time the werewolves got back to Obsidian with their loudly-protesting hostage, the other Huntsmen were gone.

Brawnz was carrying an injured Dew toward the infirmary, but paused when he saw the werewolves. "What in the… Never mind. Just tie him up and we'll figure out what to do in a second."

Jaune and the Vale Huntsmen rushed over as Ruby quickly turned into her human form. "Is everyone okay?" Jaune asked.

"They were going for the spring," Ruby said as soon as she could talk. "Pyrrha took one of them hostage. No one died."

"Let me go, and we can change that, Devil-child!" the Huntsman snapped.

Ruby groaned. "This is already giving me a headache…"

"Let me try." Jaune took a step forward, and the other werewolves moved to the side to let him approach. "Hello," he said. "I'm Jaune Arc of Vale. Who are you?"

The Huntsman glared at Jaune through his bushy eyebrows. "Peter Port of Saffron. How far gone are you, boy?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Jaune said gently. "These werewolves are our friends. If they were just wild, evil animals, they would have killed you already."

Peter snorted. "Please. I'm not stupid. I know that werewolves are smarter than the average beast. That's where the Devil's influence comes in." He tried and failed to pull free from Pyrrha's arms, one of his hands flexing.

Ruby caught the movement. "Jaune, maybe you should pat him down for Dust."

"Ah, right!" Jaune quickly checked the Huntsman over, finding several vials and bombs, which he took to the entrance to the town. When he came back, he saw that a further patting down had revealed a stash of bullets in the man's boots.

"He had a musket," Ruby explained. "We figured it shot Dust rounds."

At that moment, Brawnz returned. "Okay, what's going on?" He looked at the new Huntsman. "Hostage?"

"Yep," Ruby replied.

"Huh." Brawnz nodded slowly. "Not bad. This could work." He turned to his Huntsmen. "Okay, let's find some accommodations and a guard for our guest."

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief as Peter was taken from her. She didn't like the feeling of holding someone down like that. As she allowed herself to relax a little, she noticed her pack looking at her with approval. She had managed to keep their water safe without threatening their position, even though it hadn't seemed possible. Yet again, despite her misgivings, she had proven herself to be a worthy leader.

Her face flushed beneath her fur when Jaune approached and kissed her brow. She found herself wondering what Cinder would have done in this situation. _Kill everyone, of course,_ she thought. _Then again, she wouldn't be on this quest in the first place._

She watched as Peter was led off. She had bought Obsidian more time, and perhaps created an opportunity to convert one of these radical Huntsmen. It was a start. Still, she hoped that Qrow would return with reinforcements from Burgundy soon. This couldn't end soon enough. Time wasn't on their side.

After all, fall was upon them. Winter would soon follow.

 **It's funny how canon characters keep finding their way into this fic, isn't it? Next week, we'll see how things are going with our new hostage, and return to our favorite roadtrip!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **For writing tips, prompts, top 10 lists, and fandom rants from yours truly, check out my blog at soloragoldsun dot wordpress dot com. (New posts currently on hiatus.)**

 **Peace out!**


	65. Incessant Babble

**AWOO, everybody! It's Werewolf Friday and we're back with our favorite roadtrip buddies. I seriously can't get enough of writing these three.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hm…" Roman tapped his chin as he looked between two horses. One was a bay gelding while the other was a gray mare. The gelding was a bit stockier and looked like he would be able to go at an even pace for a long time. The mare, on the other hand, was younger and a bit more spirited while also showing a good amount of strength when the stable owner demonstrated her pulling skills. "What do you think, Qrow?"

"The bay one," Qrow muttered, taking a swig from his flask.

"Why do you like the bay?"

"I honestly don't care. I just want you to make a damn decision so we can find a pub already," the Huntsman groaned.

Roman scowled. "For your information, this is a very important choice. The horse I pick will be my cart horse for the next couple years. I need to choose a good one."

"I think the bay would be the best choice," Barty noted. "Considering the company you're currently traveling with, a calmer demeanor would definitely be beneficial."

"An actual helpful opinion! Thank you!" Roman patted Barty's shoulder before turning to the owner. "I'll be back in the afternoon to test out the bay, if you can have him ready for me."

"Aye, sir. You and your friends have a good eye for horses. This one'll stand firm, even through a Grimm attack." The owner patted the bay's flank. "Be seeing you!"

The three walked down the road toward the nearest inn. "Honestly, just because you're a drunk doesn't mean you have to act so brash everywhere we go."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "I'm a Huntsman. My job is to kill Grimm, not make nice with people. Unless those people are attractive barmaids, but that's more personal than it is business."

"Why don't you use some of that supposed suaveness that you use on the women on the people around you? It may make certain interactions easier," Roman suggested.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "You want me to go back there and ask that guy if he thinks his 'riding experience' is as good as mine?"

Barty covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Dear me, you are quite the roguish pair. No one will suspect me of being the wolf of this party, even if people do catch onto us."

"Aw, shut up specs," Qrow grumbled.

"For the record, I am not so crude when seducing ladies," Roman pointed out. "And I'm willing to bet that my success rate is significantly higher than the drunk old bird's."

At this, Qrow's red eyes glimmered. "Ya think so, huh?"

Barty glanced between the two, already sensing what was coming. "Oh dear…"

"I do," Roman said, folding his arms. "And I'm willing to prove it."

"Please don't…" Barty muttered.

"Okay," Qrow said with a grin. "Whoever gets the most propositions between now and when we get back to Obsidian wins. Two points if we actually sleep with them."

"This is most certainly a terrible idea," Barty pointed out, his words falling on deaf ears.

"How do I know you won't lie about the numbers?" Roman asked.

Qrow put a hand over his heart, a wounded expression coming to his face. "You think I'd lie about something like that? It's one of the three things I'm actually serious about, the first two being looking out for my family and killing Grimm."

Roman nodded slowly. "I suppose I can trust you. Still, let's shake on it. Traders' honor. Barty shall be our witness."

"Do leave me out of this," Barty said flatly. "Only terrible things can come of this wager. You don't need to be a scholar to know that women don't like being made into betting chips!"

"Hey, it's not like we'll be lying about loving them or anything," Qrow said, holding up his hands. "I'm always real clear about wanting one-night stands."

"I can't help but wonder how many bastard children have been fathered between the two of you."

"Easy, now," Roman soothed. "I always provide my special formula to the women I meet. Guaranteed to prevent that from happening."

"And what about you?" Barty asked Qrow.

Qrow shrugged. "Eh. You don't have to go at it the traditional way." He winked, sticking out his tongue suggestively. "More than one way to polish a sword."

Barty shook his head. "I don't know whether to be disgusted or impressed. At this point, I'm not surprised." He let out a yawn. "Whatever we decide, I say we find an inn right away. Running low on energy. Need coffee to wake me up."

"We're sleeping once we reach the inn, though."

Barty adjusted his glasses. "Impossible! Need to wake up before I fall asleep."

"That makes no sense," Qrow said.

"Doesn't it though?" Barty straightened up. "That place looks promising. Hurry along, now!" With that, the werewolf zipped off toward the inn.

Qrow shook his head. "Hope his scarf doesn't come off."

Roman shrugged. "He's probably used to this by now. He's been hiding in villages all his life."

The two started toward the inn. "So…you serious about this bet?" Qrow asked.

"Of course. Why, do you not think you can do it?"

"Ha! Fat chance, ponce! I was just giving you one more shot at giving up without looking stupid."

"I will not be the one looking stupid," Roman said, tipping his hat. "As you will soon find out when I win this wager."

"What should the prize be?" Qrow asked.

"Items of value?"

"I like the way you think." Qrow scratched his chin. "Tell you what. If you win, I'll give you a set of high-quality daggers. I'll bring one back from Vale for you to look at if I can get to my house. Won't be easy, though. Gotta stay hidden from the Elders…"

Roman's eyes lit up. "New stock would be nice. If you win, your prize will have to be a bit late, since I need to stock up again. Once I do, however, how does a pick of fifty silver pieces' worth of merchandise sound?"

Qrow nodded. "That sounds about what those daggers would be worth. Shake on it?"

The two shook hands before entering the inn, where Barty was already cheerfully chugging his third cup of black coffee.

The following day, after adding a tally mark to his new bet against Roman, Qrow quietly slipped out of the inn and headed back toward the farms. At the nearest one, he asked if there were any places with a new litter of pups for sale. He was quickly pointed to one of the outer farms.

The head farmer was all too happy to take Qrow into the barn, where a place had been set aside for three puppies that looked like they had been recently weaned from their mother. One was a gentle-eyed sable female, one was a growling red male, and one was a black male with floppy ears and a dopey grin on his face.

"The red and the sable pups already have owners," the farmer commented. "The black one has been giving me some trouble. Lot of personality, that one."

Qrow knelt down to examine the black corgi. "Hey, boy," he called.

Immediately, the dopey-faced pup bounded over, crouching down and snapping at Qrow's hand. When Qrow reached out to pet him, he darted back and started bouncing up and down on his hind legs.

"He's an odd one," the farmer admitted. "Whenever there's a Grimm attack, the others hide. He just runs straight at the door, barking and growling, acting as if he's some trained wardog." He shook his head. "He'll be good at warning you of an intruder, but you'll want to keep him under lock and key."

Qrow grinned as he looked at the smiling pup. "He sounds perfect. What's his name?"

"We're calling them Ein, Zwei, and Drei until they go to their owners. That one's the second to be born, so he's Zwei."

"Huh. Well, that's as good a name as any." Qrow scratched the pup behind the ear. "I'm leaving Roan today. Is he old enough for me to take with me?"

"Er, well yes," the farmer said uncertainly. "Are you sure you can handle him while traveling?"

Qrow snorted. "Believe it or not, I've traveled with bigger dogs." He chuckled privately at his joke as he reached into his pocket. "How much?"

After paying, Qrow hooked little Zwei to a leash and led him back into town, where Roman and Bartholomew were waiting for him.

Roman groaned when he saw the dog. "Great. We get to travel with a mangy mutt. If he keeps me up by barking at shadows, I'll throw him to the Grimm."

Barty's eyes were alight. "Oh, what a smart-looking creature! Excellent choice, Qrow! Truly excellent!"

Zwei scratched behind his ear and rolled onto his back, wiggling his short legs in the air.

Qrow sighed. "He'll be a pain to travel with, but he'll definitely be good for Tai." He tugged on the leash to get the dog to stand up again. "Come on, dog. Let's go."

Zwei yipped, gladly trotting alongside his new master as they approached the path leading to the forest.

…..

It was mid-afternoon two days after Port's capture when Brawnz sought out Pyrrha. His left eye was twitching, and he had already hidden his weapons in order to prevent himself from doing something drastic. "Leader Pyrrha, a word?"

Pyrrha, who had been helping to carry the latest load of silver back into town, handed her share off to one of the miners before walking over. "Brawnz, are you okay? You look a bit stressed."

"Out of all the Huntsmen you could have captured," he growled through gritted teeth. "Why did you have to grab that one?!"

"Is he giving you trouble? Did he hurt anyone?!" Pyrrha asked, an edge of panic in her voice.

"No! That, I could handle," Brawnz groaned. "He. Just. Won't. Shut. Up!"

Pyrrha blinked, her shoulders relaxing. "You…look this stressed because he talks too much? That doesn't sound too bad."

"You haven't been guarding him," Brawnz insisted. "Seriously, could you maybe have some of your werewolves keep an eye on him. Maybe he won't want to talk with you around. Hell, use that freaky alpha stare if you have to. Just please keep him quiet! No one wants to guard him, and I can feel my sanity slipping!"

"Okay, calm down," Pyrrha soothed. _Can one man talking really be that bad?_ She thought for a moment about which werewolves would be the most patient with Port. "I'll ask Scarlet and Sage to look after him."

"Thank you!" Brawnz breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Seriously, I appreciate this. Send them as soon as you can." He patted Pyrrha's arm and walked off.

Jaune approached, raising an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Apparently, the hostage is so annoying, Brawnz wants me to appoint some werewolves to guard him."

"Huh." Jaune watched Brawnz's retreating form. "Maybe the stress of being in charge of Obsidian is finally getting to him."

"That could be it," Pyrrha allowed. "I should assign him an omega to help keep him calm." She looked toward the stock building, where Port was being held. "I think I'll go relieve whoever's in there now. Could you send Sage or Scarlet over when you see them?"

"Sure thing." Jaune pecked her cheek before walking off to check on the miners. _I might have to check in on that storage room and hear this legendary talker,_ he mused. _Could be a good ally if he can drive people crazy that easily._

Pyrrha entered the stock building, and could already hear the Huntsman's boisterous voice echoing off the walls. She started to wonder why Brawnz hadn't gagged him, but then remembered the muzzles and silently scolded herself.

"And then, I single-handedly beat those three Beowolves with the skull of the writhing Boarbatusk in my hands! Oh-ho, that was a glorious spat. Did I mention that I had gone for three days without food beforehand? It's a good thing I'm so used to such conditions. The food supplies here are abominably low!"

"Maybe because your friends have us blockaded!" the very annoyed voice of Dew grumbled back.

"Dew?" Pyrrha called as she approached the corner where Port was being kept, near the salted meat. "I'm here to take your place you for a little while."

"Oh, thank the Maidens!" Dew stood up and walked past Pyrrha as quickly as she could. "He's relieved himself within the hour, so don't let him trick you into untying him again. Good luck, Leader!" she called over her shoulder.

"Ah ha!" the Huntsman shouted, straining against the ropes binding his ankles and arms. "So, the devious she-wolf finally makes her appearance! Does the torture begin now? I will say nothing to betray my comrades, villain, so don't even try!"

"I'm not going to torture you," Pyrrha said as she sat down on a nearby crate.

"No, eh?" He squinted at her before suddenly turning his head away. "Hmph! Nice try, devil. I remember what you did when you first captured me. Your eyes and mine shall not meet!"

"I'm not going to use the alpha stare on you either."

"So, it has a name! I'm whittling you down already."

"It's not exactly a secret…"

Port huffed loudly. "What, then?" There was a pause. "Ah, I see. You are going to try using your beastly feminine wiles to attempt to seduce me into giving information. That will not work either, she-wolf! My mind is like steel! It never wavers. No matter how pretty the face, I can spot the demon behind the eyes."

"There's no demon behind my eyes, and you are honestly not my type," Pyrrha said dryly. "No offense."

"Well, devious seductresses generally don't care about that. They only have one goal in mind: The extraction of crucial information!" Port chuckled. "Don't think I'll let my guard down."

"You act as if you've actually been in that kind of situation," Pyrrha noted.

"Oh, I have! More than once, if you'd believe it. Why, there was this one time in my youth when I got kidnapped by the biggest collection of bandits and cutthroats you have ever seen! Their leader was a dark-haired beauty with red eyes that could pierce your very soul!"

As he rambled on, Pyrrha felt herself spacing out. _So, he doesn't quiet down around werewolves,_ she thought. _I hope I'm not asking too much of Sage and Scarlet…_

…

"Honestly, I think the omegas could be considered the most important members of any pack," Scarlet was saying as he took a swig of watered-down wine. "I mean, we're the most numerous, and we're the ones who keep everyone from going crazy. Just today, Neptune got assigned to keeping Brawnz calm. Would a beta or alpha be able to do that? No!"

"Yeah, but who has been acting as the pack's lookouts since the beginning?" Flynt asked. "The betas! We were vital to most of the battle strategies, and we're the ones stationed on the wall right now."

"Let's not forget that alphas literally lead the pack," Weiss pointed out. "Also, the alpha stare has saved us on multiple occasions. It allows for disputes concerning leadership to be ended without bloodshed, and can avert entire hordes of Grimm!"

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Sage sighed. "The Moon gave werewolves three different roles, because each one is necessary for the pack as a whole. No one is more important than the other."

"We know that." Scarlet lightly elbowed his mate. "We're just debating. That's a human thing, right? Since we can't hunt, we gotta do something." He sipped the wine again.

"Go easy on that, okay?" Sage warned.

Jaune entered the tavern. "Hey, Scarlet. Hey, Sage. Pyrrha's got a job for you."

The two omegas stood up immediately. "What does she need us for?" Sage asked.

"So, apparently the Huntsman hostage is driving the others up the wall with his talking, so Pyrrha wants you guys to take shifts guarding him, in order to give Brawnz and the others a break."

Scarlet frowned. "Can talking really be that bad?"

"Apparently."

"We're on our way." Scarlet glanced over his shoulder. "Notice that the omegas are the ones being asked to do this. Another point for the little guys!"

Sage chuckled, kissing his mate's lips. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll take this shift, and you can handle the morning."

Scarlet snuggled against Sage's front. "Try to be back at some time tonight, okay?"

"I'll try." Sage pecked the top of Scarlet's head before following Jaune to the storehouse. As he entered, he could hear Port's loud voice, clearly in the midst of recounting some story.

Pyrrha, who had been sitting on a crate, staring into space with a blank expression, immediately stood up as Sage approached. "Thank you, Sage. When more food starts coming in, you and Scarlet will be getting extra portions," she promised.

Sage frowned. "I'm sure that isn't nece-"

"It is!" Pyrrha cut in. "It really is." She squeezed Sage's hand before following Jaune out. "Thank you again, Sage!"

Sage sat down, brows still furrowed in confusion, and turned to look at the Huntsman.

"Of course, after that, I had to pull the thorns out one by one, and that was quite the- Wait a minute! When did the guards switch?!"

"Um, just now," Sage replied.

"Oh." There was a pause. "Well, I suppose I should start over, then. You see, it started off as such an ordinary hunt in the plains near Roan Town…"

 **You didn't think I'd have Port and not have him tell long-winded stories that whittle away at his captors' sanity, did you? Honestly, I need to write about the teachers more often, because this is fun.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	66. Losing Patience

**Awoo, everyone! Happy Werewolf Friday yet again. This week sees more of our roadtrip boys, and some lovely Arkos goodness. Enjoy!**

"Shoo!" Roman waved his hand dismissively while trying to keep his haunch of rabbit out of reach. "Get away, you mangy mutt. I don't share."

Zwei tilted his head, whining softly. He pawed insistently at Roman's leg.

"Stop that! You'll get the fabric dirty." Roman tried pushing the dog away with his foot. "Go on."

Zwei whimpered, his droopy ears dropping even further as he dejectedly walked over to Barty, who immediately handed him a bit of cooked meat.

"Really, now!" the werewolf scolded. "How can you possibly turn away such a face? Shameful, really." He took a few more bites of his meat before tossing the rest onto the ground. He chuckled as Zwei started immediately tearing into it. "Such a little fighter. Splendid choice, Qrow. Simply splendid!"

Qrow scarfed down the rest of his meat and grinned. "Yeah. He's not so bad. If I was more of an animal person, I'd keep him myself."

"Please don't," Roman said dryly. "I'm putting up with this nonsense until Burgundy. I'm not walking all the way back to Obsidian with it."

"Zwei is a male, not an it. Do show some respect," Barty scoffed.

"Oh, look! Your coffee's done. Why don't you shut up and drink some?" Roman grumbled.

"With all this bickering," Qrow snorted. "I'm half expecting you two to start snogging in a second." This, of course, resulted in him getting mercilessly pelted with what remained of the rabbit bones, which led to Zwei knocking him to the ground in an effort to grab said bones.

When Qrow finally managed to get to his feet, irritably holding the squirming pup at arm's length, he took out his flask with his free hand. "So," he said, flipping it open and taking a swig. "What's the plan?" He let Zwei drop to the ground, where the dog immediately started digging in the dirt. "Obviously, we need to figure out how to get a good amount of people from Burgundy on our side, but where should we start?"

"Well," Roman said, drawing himself up with a smirk. "I happen to know most of the townsfolk. I'm quite popular there, you know."

"Smut sellers usually are," Qrow muttered.

"Anyway," Roman continued with a superior sniff. "I should have no trouble convincing people to join me in the woods for a chat. I'll tell them our story before introducing them to Barty at the end. If what we've been hearing is true, the rumors about good werewolves saving Burgundy from the Grimm have spread like wildfire since everyone's been learning about Obsidian."

Barty coughed nervously. "Um, so you'll be bringing crowds of humans to see me."

"Small groups," Roman elaborated. "Besides, you can easily outrun them. I'll start with Wallace. He's the one Pyrrha saved. He'll definitely be on our side."

Qrow nodded. "I'll hang around in case you need backup. Then, I'll keep going to Vale. If something bad happens and you have to leave Burgundy, you can leave me a message."

"How?"

"I dunno. We'll choose an obvious tree, and Barty can scratch it up before you run. We'll figure it out when we get there." Qrow took another swig. "When I get to Vale, I'll talk to Tai alone, give him the dog, and try to convince him that he actually still has both of his daughters. If I can convince him, I'll figure out which other families I should talk to in advance. Most likely, I'll keep it to just Tai."

Barty nodded slowly. Then, his back stiffened. "Something just occurred to me! Something quite troubling!"

"Great. We needed more trouble," Qrow sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, you said that Vale has exiled you, and that you have to meet Taiyang in secret," Barty reasoned. "So, how will he explain the sudden presence of a puppy in a town where there aren't any dogs?"

There was a long pause, punctuated with the rapid scratching of Zwei's claws on the dirt. Qrow dropped his empty flask and slammed his head back against a nearby tree. "Aw, son of a bitch!" There was another pause. "Whoops. Sorry, Barty."

Roman put his face in his hands, groaning loudly. He was regretting his decision to leave Obsidian more and more with each passing minute.

…..

Pyrrha paused outside the door to the storage room, her brows going up in surprise. She could hear excited talking coming from within.

"And then," Scarlet was saying eagerly as Pyrrha opened the door. "The vampire had me by the throat! I thrashed and struggled, but nothing happened. It wasn't until Yang came out and punched it right in the face that it finally let go."

"Astounding!" Port commented, his brows raised as he eyed Scarlet's neck. "First you get bitten in the throat by another werewolf, then strangled by a vampire. How can you still speak?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Scarlet replied with a grin. "We've survived quite a lot, really."

Pyrrha smiled, happy and a tad surprised to see the two getting along so well. "Swapping battle stories, are you?"

"Yeah!" Scarlet chirped. "Did you know Port rode a Nevermore? He made it dive right into a Goliath! How amazing is that?"

Port's chest puffed out against the ropes. "Oh, it was nothing. Any amateur could have done it," he said, failing completely to sound even the least bit modest or sincere.

"I know time flies when you're telling stories," Pyrrha chuckled. "Your shift is over. I'll take over for now."

"Okay." Scarlet stood up. "I'll get to the first big fight we all had with the vampires next time."

"Good, good," Port said with a nod. "I hope you're ready for the epic of when I chased that ancient Boarbatusk. That'll be at least two hours."

Scarlet's face lit up in a way anyone else's definitely wouldn't in that situation. "I can't wait!" He practically skipped out of the storehouse.

Pyrrha glanced at the door, then at Port with a bemused look on her face. This was the second day of Scarlet and Sage taking turns guarding Port, and they already seemed to be good friends with the fanatical Huntsman. Scarlet had taken to trading stories while Sage was very patient about listening to Port's boisterous tales, occasionally using his omega powers to make him sleepy.

"Getting along well, aren't you?" she commented.

Port shrugged. "Better to converse than to be bored out of my skull. It's a shame, really. They'd be perfectly nice boys if they were human."

Pyrrha bristled slightly, trying not to outwardly show it. "They _are_ perfectly nice boys."

Port shook his head, looking almost sad. "Afraid not, she-beast. Nothing can change what they are, or what you are. I hope you aren't mistaking my general amicability for a lack of vigilance."

"Do you really think that a person can become inherently evil by being bitten, or by being born a certain way?" Pyrrha asked, voicing the main question that had always chased through her mind whenever human hatred for her kind came up. "What kind of God would just damn someone for something they might not be able to control, especially since the only cure is a vampire bite."

Port tilted his head. "A vampire bite, eh? How did you figure this out?"

"One of our own was bitten by a vampire," Pyrrha said coolly. "And he'd give anything to be a werewolf again."

"So, the influence remains, even then." Port tutted softly. "Such a pity."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"It is not for us to decide how God and the Maidens run the world they made," Port murmured in a low voice. He looked up at her again. "You have piqued my curiosity, she-wolf. I would like to meet this cured werewolf."

"To be cured, you first have to be sick," Pyrrha said. "I'll send him to speak to you later on, as long as Brawnz is okay with it." She had to keep reminding herself that Brawnz was technically in charge of Ferron, now that he was a human citizen of Obsidian.

Port let out a long sigh at the mention of Brawnz. "One thing I will give you devils: You are much politer listeners than he is. Honestly, how did he become the leader of this town?"

"All the other candidates were killed by vampires," Pyrrha said. "Before my pack helped kill the vampires in question."

"Bit touchy, aren't we?"

Pyrrha forced herself to take a steadying breath. _I've gotten used to more reasonable humans,_ she reminded herself. _The rest of the world isn't like that. I need to keep the patience I had at the very beginning of this whole ordeal._ "Constant prejudice against one's entire species does whittle away at one's good nature," she said in an even tone.

"Hmph," Port murmured. "Good nature, eh?"

"Yes," Pyrrha insisted. "Good nature. The kind that makes us want to befriend humans instead of killing them."

"And why don't other werewolves want this?"

"They might, but they are attacked on sight by any human or Faunus with a weapon."

At that moment, Sage came in. "Leader," he greeted, inclining his head. "Huntsman."

"Wolf," Port said gruffly. "You gonna make me sleep again?"

"You do need to sleep," Sage said gently as he sat down. "No one will attack you."

"I've heard that one before!"

Pyrrha suppressed a sigh as she stood up. "Will you be okay, Sage?"

"Of course, Leader," he said with a smile. "Though, do you think you can have some of the Huntsmen take over tomorrow. I miss being around Scarlet."

"Absolutely," Pyrrha assured him. "And I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. I'm happy to help," he assured her.

Port was shaking his head. "Two males being romantically involved. Yet another unnatural phenomenon…"

"It really isn't," Sage said kindly. "It's possible for anything, human, Faunus, werewolf, or animal to sometimes have feelings for the same sex."

"I've certainly never seen such a thing!"

"I have. Actually, I remember these two coyotes that lived in our forest a few years back…"

Pyrrha left them to that conversation, silently marveling at Sage's patience.

Jaune was waiting outside for her, and immediately noticed her furrowed brows and suppressed frown. "Hey," he murmured. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Pyrrha replied quickly.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Most times when people say that, it means they're not fine." He gently tilted her face toward his. "You sure you're okay?"

Pyrrha looked into his concerned eyes for a moment before her shoulders sank. "I'm just…very tired and frustrated."

"That's definitely understandable," Jaune said. "Wanna go back to the inn and sit down?"

"I would," Pyrrha sighed. "Though, lying down might be better."

"Okay. We'll head up to my room." Jaune wrapped an arm around her shoulders, noticing the way she seemed to slump into him. _She's definitely exhausted,_ he thought. _And it's not just because of a lack of sleep._

Since Ren and Nora were with the evening group checking the snares, the room was empty for the moment. After kicking off his shoes, Jaune joined Pyrrha on the bed. His nose wrinkled at the overall smell of the room. Since their only source of water was the small mountain spring, Obsidian had needed to cut down on things like boiling water for bathing and washing, only doing it when absolutely necessary. Since it was now fall, and the ice at the top of the mountain wasn't melting as much, the spring was even more depleted.

The werewolves, apparently, weren't bothered by the smell, as they preferred being able to detect scents and found the muted smells that came after a bath to be very odd. Jaune still remembered the first time the werewolves had tried bathing, soon after the defeat of the vampires. They had been utterly baffled at the notion of making oneself smell like flowers or cinnamon, and quickly developed a preference for the cheap, unscented soaps. Some, like Fennec and Corsac, avoided it entirely, claiming that rolling in the morning dew was all one needed to do to keep clean.

Jaune noticed Pyrrha inhaling deeply as she snuggled against him, and blushed a little. She was clearly taking in his scent as a method of calming down. This was one of the few werewolf tendencies that he still found a little strange, at least when she was in her human form. Still, he was happy that something as little as his scent could help her in some small way.

"So," he said, breaking the silence. "Anything specific frustrating you, or is it a general thing? Did Port say something?"

Pyrrha opened her eyes and looked up at Jaune. The musky overall smell of the room, and Jaune's scent surrounding her had helped to ease some of her tension. She couldn't wait until they had their own den. "Port did say some things, and it…added to what I've already been feeling, I suppose."

"Yeah?" Jaune wrapped an arm around her middle, resting his head on the pillow. "What did he say?"

"Oh, the same things he's been saying since we captured him, talking about how we're soulless beasts, even though he's become friends with Scarlet and Sage." Pyrrha nuzzled against Jaune's shoulder and breathed a long sigh. "And those Huntsmen are still waiting out there. I'm so tired of having to fight tooth and nail just to convince people that werewolves aren't monsters. We've defeated Grimm, vampires, and even other werewolves. Scarlet and Sage had to put up with being muzzled and collared. Now, we can't even hunt for food or collect water! We've done nothing to hurt anyone, but we're still hated on sight."

She felt Jaune starting to rub her back, and snuggled closer. "I know we need to work hard to be accepted, because deeply-held beliefs won't change overnight, but… What did we do to deserve this in the first place?"

"Nothing," Jaune assured her, brushing his lips against her forehead. "Bad things do happen to good people, Pyrrha. It's horrible, but all we can do is deal with it and keep fighting. We deserve better than what we're getting, but I know we'll be okay in the end." His words sounded hollow, even to his own ears. Truthfully, he had been spending the past few weeks worrying about whether or not this long quest really would end in tragedy.

Pyrrha easily picked up on the doubt in his voice. "What if we aren't? What if, after everything, we get killed, either here or in Vale?"

"Then…I guess we'll all just have to be together in Heaven." It wouldn't be as nice as living a full life together first, but it was something.

"Do you think we'd even go to the same place?" Pyrrha wondered. "Werewolves are said to hunt among the stars after they die."

"I'm sure it's the same place," Jaune assured her. "After all, it wouldn't exactly be Heaven if you weren't in it." He immediately blushed at how ridiculously cheesy that sounded.

Pyrrha giggled softly, smiling up at him. "I love you."

The quiet sound of Pyrrha's laugh made Jaune's heart stutter happily. "I love you too." He kissed her cheek, hesitating before saying something else that had been on his mind. "Lately, I've been wanting to just forget about the need for me to stay human. You know, just in case the worst ends up happening." He was painfully aware of the fact that they were alone in this room, and of how close his lips were to hers.

"I know," Pyrrha murmured, moving down to kiss his neck. "Me too." It would be so easy, and no one would judge them for it, not really. And it would give Coco and Fox the go-ahead that they were almost definitely longing for. And yet… "I don't want our first time to be out of fear," she said. "And, if we gave in now, that's what it would be. Fear."

Jaune suppressed a groan, wondering if Pyrrha understood that her lips on his neck were having a very bad effect on his self-control. "You're right," he muttered reluctantly. "I know that. I just…"

"I know." Pyrrha kissed him once more before resting on the pillow again. "I'm sorry."

Jaune closed his eyes, chuckling a little despite his roiling emotions. "You really need to stop apologizing so much."

 **How's that Arkos tension treating everyone? Good? Awesome!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun**

 **Peace out!**


	67. More Coffee

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! We're back with more of our roadtrip boys. More shenanigans are incoming! Enjoy!**

"Three more than you, Roman. And here I thought you were supposed to be the suave one," Qrow drawled as the travelers walked down the final road to Burgundy. Zwei trotted happily at Qrow's side, kept from straying too far by a thin rope Roman had bought in the previous town.

"Hmph." Roman tipped his hat in a way that veiled Qrow from his vision. "I feel that some points should be taken off of your total, one for each slap in the face you've gotten."

"That wasn't in the original rules! You can't go changing them just because you're losing!" Qrow was grinning what he knew to be his most infuriating grin. "Admit it: The ladies love the reckless rogue type."

"Well, they do say it's much harder to find a woman of taste," Roman murmured, twirling his cane. "If you must attract all the rabble and I must find the gems, then so be it."

"Oh, don't even try that! We went for the same girl the other night in Saffron!"

"And she would have gone with me if that dunderhead from the gambling bar hadn't been there to chase me out!" Roman snapped. "You were her second pick."

"Again, that doesn't factor into the points!" Qrow smirked.

Barty was shaking his head. "Honestly, you two. This entire bet is vulgar and, quite frankly, an insult to females. Can we not just tally the results and be done with it?"

"Oh, I'm sure Qrow would _love_ that, wouldn't he?" Roman grumbled.

"Sorry, specs," Qrow said, taking a swig from one of his flasks. "This is going on until we get back to Obsidian."

"I'm strongly considering just running back there once we're done, Huntsmen be damned," Barty muttered, shaking his head. "Let's quicken our pace, shall we? I need a coffee…" He zipped ahead of the other two, quickly disappearing from sight.

"A werewolf prude," Qrow snickered. "Who woulda thought?"

"I wouldn't call him a prude," Roman said. "He has been reading the books I brought with me, and seems quite invested."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was totally sexless, and this was just 'research' to him," Qrow muttered, making air quotes with his fingers.

"That's a bit mean, isn't it?"

"I didn't mean it as an insult! Hell, some people just don't like sex. I don't get it, but it exists." Qrow shrugged. He was almost a hundred percent positive that Ruby was that way. Even now that she was engaged to Weiss, there was no underlying sexual attraction in their interactions that Qrow noticed, except for a little bit on Weiss's side.

"True," Roman allowed. "It does take all kinds."

"That's one lesson we keep learning, huh?" Qrow muttered, taking a swig from his flask. "Still can't believe you got involved with this whole thing."

"Me neither!" Roman lamented. "I've stopped calculating the damage this is doing to my business, because the numbers are just too depressing…"

"Aw, don't try that. You love those kids."

"True," Roman sighed. "My fatal flaw is my incredibly-large heart."

"Good thing you got something," Qrow said, his eyes glinting. "Considering your score in our bet, you're definitely not sporting an incredibly-large di-"

Roman grabbed Qrow by the collar, brandishing his cane. "Do you really want to finish that?"

Zwei snarled, lunging at Roman and tugging at his pant leg.

"Hey! Don't rip the fabric! That's expensive!" Roman dropped Qrow and started poking at Zwei.

Qrow snickered. "You know, I'm really starting to like this dog."

They entered Burgundy and went into the nearest inn which, sure enough, had Barty drinking his fourth cup of coffee already. "Ah, excellent!" he said when he saw them. "I was just about to look for you. Turns out that our friend Wallace is working at a large bakery near the center of town. Trying to save up to repair his own place after the Grimm attack."

"I coulda told you that," Qrow yawned, sitting down at the bar. "Wanna go find him?"

"Not yet!" Barty insisted. "This plan of ours could go wrong very easily. If this is my last day, I need at least five more of these."

"Seriously, how are you not spending every day just pissing?"

Roman groaned. "How can _you_ not have a mouth filter?"

In the end, Qrow paid for Barty's extra coffees and put some money aside to get him something nice from the bakery. Their plan did put him in a lot of danger, after all.

A little while later, Roman entered the bakery alone, sporting his signature winning smirk. "Wallace! Where are you, old timer?"

An older, portly woman behind the counter laughed and waved at the trader. "Hiya, Roman. Wally's in the back with the stock. I'll tell him you're here. Feel free to browse around, okay?"

"Sure thing, Marge." Roman tipped his hat. "And may I just say how lovely you look today?"

"Oh, you flirt!" Marge chuckled. "Lucky for you, flattery gets you everywhere. Hey, Wallace! You got a visitor!" she called over her shoulder.

The old, bearded baker stepped out from the next room, his face brightening when he saw Roman. "Hey, Roman. What are you doing here, you old rogue? And what's Marge doing letting you in?" He nudged his boss's shoulder with a laugh.

"Oh, just wondering if you wanted to share a drink after work today. Also, what's a good treat to buy for a friend who's obsessed with coffee?"

"I can answer that!" Marge cut in. "The cinnamon buns. Cover them in white frosting, and they're just the thing to contrast even the blackest brews."

"Sounds good to me," Roman said with a grin. "Would you please wrap one up to go?"

"Only if you taste one of the molasses cookies I have over there." Marge pointed toward one of the display cases. "I know how much you love them, and I need an expert's opinion."

"Marge, you're twisting my arm!" Roman laughed, already making his way toward the case.

"Make sure he only takes one, Wallace. I'll keep an eye on the ovens." Marge waved as she walked into the back.

Roman took a cookie and bit down. "Mmm. She is a fine woman, Wallace."

"She sure is…" Wallace sighed wistfully.

Roman smirked. "You know, she's been a widow for five years," he said in a hushed voice. "I'm sure she'd be happy with a fellow such as yourself."

Wallace coughed loudly. "Let me decide that, you meddling rogue. Now, where are those apprentices of yours?" He looked sharply at the trader. "I've been hearing some rumors from the other towns, you know."

Roman saw the look and knew immediately that the baker had already guessed at a few things. "They're in Obsidian," he muttered.

"I see. And that red-haired girl?"

"She's exactly what you think she is," Roman confirmed.

Wallace let out a long breath, shaking his head. "I knew it. That day when she came to my shop and I saw her eyes… I just knew it."

"Well, now she's trapped in Obsidian," Roman muttered, glancing toward the back of the store as he talked, making sure Marge wasn't coming back. "A bunch of Huntsmen blockaded the whole area. My two friends and I had to sneak past them. We're hoping to get enough people willing to help convince those idiots to leave the woods and let people travel the paths and hunt again."

"Not sure if I can leave here," Wallace said honestly. "I have a steady job, and so do most of the other shopkeepers. Your best bet would be going to the other traders."

"I know that," Roman said. "But, having more sympathetic people in this town will still help us in the long run. We're hoping to all return to Vale."

"Vale, eh?" Wallace shook his head. "Nasty things going on there. I heard the Elder Council has gone mad."

"Seems so. Look, can you round up anyone in town who can be trusted to not throw a fit? I'll do the same for the traders. Bring them to where I usually have my cart."

Wallace snorted. "Like I know where your cart is! I don't buy those filthy books!"

"Of course not," Roman soothed. _You just have your friends do it for you._ "It's in the clearing near the path to Vale. Bring whoever will come."

Wallace frowned. "You don't have…one of _them_ with you, do you?"

Roman put a finger to his lips. "Shh. See no, hear no, speak no evil." He straightened up. "Now, how about that cinnamon roll?"

After giving Barty his snack, Roman visited several traders that he knew in the market area, then returned to his companions an hour before sunset. "Well, that's that."

Qrow's hand was on his blade. "Are you sure you don't want me hanging around? Things could get ugly."

Barty shook his head. "No, no. It wouldn't do any good. If they turn into a mob, we need a speedy retreat. I can carry Roman on my back easily. Two would slow me down."

"Besides," Roman added. "Even if we get killed, you still need to get to Vale."

Qrow ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath through his teeth. "If you get killed, there won't be much point in going back to Obsidian. Panic will spread, and everyone'll be fucked."

"Yes, I'd prefer to not think about that possibility, thank you very much!" Barty cut in. He was holding Zwei in his lap and handed the pup over to Qrow very reluctantly. "I'll certainly miss this dog. Goodbye, Zwei."

Zwei whined, trying to wriggle out of Qrow's arms.

Qrow looked thoughtfully at the dog. "Ya know, you were right about what you said before, Barty."

"Of course I was." Barty pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What specifically?"

"I can't exactly bring this dog to Vale while I'm supposed to be exiled. Tai will get asked too many questions." He placed Zwei on the ground, allowing the pup to sit down next to the werewolf scholar. "Why don't you hold onto him for now? We can give him to Tai when we all come back."

Barty's face lit up as he picked up Zwei. "Wonderful idea! Simply splendid!" He chuckled as the pup started licking his chin.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Great. I get to be stuck with the mangy mutt for even longer."

"He's not mangy!" Barty protested, covering Zwei's ears. "Don't be so rude!"

Qrow snickered. _Wow. I'm actually gonna miss those two._ "Okay. I'll meet you in Obsidian if you aren't here when I get back. Roman, we'll compare numbers then."

"Hope you're ready to lose!" Roman said, folding his arms.

"You two really are a vulgar pair…"

Qrow waved casually, as if he was fully confident that he'd see his companions alive and well again. "Good luck!" he called.

"You too!" Roman turned to Barty. "It's almost time. Are you ready?"

Barty swallowed nervously. "Can I…keep Zwei with me?"

Roman considered this, then grinned. "Actually, having a puppy in your arms may help our case."

…..

About an hour after midnight, people started arriving in the clearing by the path to Vale. Roman stood alone, leaning on his cane, a winning smile on his face as he welcomed each person. "Hello, there. Good to see you. Martin! It's been months!"

A few people were muttering with confusion. Those who knew Roman knew that he wasn't supposed to be in Burgundy at this time of year.

Roman waited until he was sure everyone had arrived, then spread out his hands. "Greetings, friends. You're probably wondering what I'm doing in this area without my cart, my horse, and my assistant."

"Not to mention those apprentices you were toting last time!" Martin, the blacksmith, called out. "You scare them all off?" There were a few chuckles at that.

"Afraid not," Roman replied easily. "It's actually on their behalf that I'm here. There has been…a bit of trouble."

The laughing subsided, and the faces of those gathered became more concerned. "Anything we can do to help, Roman?" one of the traders called out. "We can give a loan if they need bailing. We know you're good for it."

"That's not the issue, I'm afraid," Roman sighed. "I only wish it were that easy. No…my apprentices are in need of a much different kind of help. They are being hounded by Huntsmen, more even than the guard I had with me."

"Why?" Martin asked. "They aren't criminals, are they?"

"No, my friend. No… It's much worse." Roman placed a hand over his heart. "I was asked to keep this a secret, but there's no point anymore. Many of the people I was traveling with were exiled from their hometown. They have a nameless condition, one that their priests decided was a curse. It cannot be carried by air, and yet they were shunned. I took them in when I was passing through their home."

"What's the condition?" a young woman asked.

"As I said, it has no name," Roman said, crossing his fingers behind his back. "But, it caused them to be scorned by their peers and exiled from their home, even though it was something they couldn't control." He shaded his eyes with his hat. "They were…so relieved when I took them in. After you all treated them so well, I thought their problems would be over. I was so wrong."

By this point, everyone was fully invested in Roman's words. _Got 'em,_ he thought, hiding a smirk.

He went on to tell about how his apprentices chose to take up arms with the Huntsmen during the Grimm attack, how some of them had been injured, how the group had needed to split apart in order to see to a pack of straggling Beowolves. When he talked about Obsidian, and about how Sage and Scarlet had been tied up and had their faces covered, there were angry mutters from the crowd.

Finally, he told his riveted audience about the Nuckelavee fight, the death of several people, and the final battle with the vampires.

"You'd think that would be enough to convince everyone that my friends are an asset, but alas, Huntsmen came from far and wide and have blockaded Obsidian. They intend to remain there until my friends are killed." Roman spread his hands. "I had to leave Neo behind with what's left of my stock, and am now here, asking for help. Those of you who can, please come to Obsidian. All the others, spread the word about my friends and tell anyone you meet that they are not to be feared."

Some of the people were nodding avidly, while a few were doubtful. "Vampires?" one of them muttered. "Sounds made up to me."

"And what do I have to gain from making this up?" Roman asked. "I'm not asking for money. I don't have my cart, so I can't sell you anything. Literally all I want is for there to be enough people to convince the Huntsmen to call off the blockade."

"Are they lepers?" the young woman from before wondered. "What kind of disease could cause Huntsmen to blockade an entire town?"

This was it. The entire plan would either work or fall apart completely here.

"Well, I didn't say it was a disease," Roman said suavely. "Only a condition. And…I did fib a little."

"Knew it!" someone shouted.

"The condition does have a name," Roman continued. "In fact, I have a friend with me tonight who has this condition. He wishes to meet you, but will only come out if you promise to not harm him or me."

"You have my word, Roman!" Wallace called out.

Martin frowned suspiciously, but shrugged a shoulder. "Hmph. I won't attack a man unprovoked. That's all I'll promise. Bring him out."

Roman nodded, taking a deep breath. "Barty? Come on out."

The bushes rustled as Bartholomew stepped out of the shadows. The moon shined on his olive-colored fur and glinted off of his special glasses. He held Zwei in his long arms, pressing the dog's back to his chest like a shield. His ears were flat and his tail was wrapped around his left hind leg. He walked forward until he was standing just behind Roman, and turned his gaze on the gathered humans.

Slowly, slowly, he lifted a clawed hand and waved.

 **It's been a while since I left you off on a cliffhanger, hasn't it? I didn't want you guys to think I stopped caring. ^_^ Hm, maybe I should switch back to Obsidian next week, and- *sees several weapons pointed at me* Or, I could not do that.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	68. Divine Intervention

**Awoo, ladies and gents! We are back with another Werewolf Friday! Let us see what happens to our roadtrip buddies in Burgundy. Enjoy!**

For the briefest moment, everything was silent. The air felt thick and charged with electricity. Roman was a little lightheaded at the sudden shift. He blinked once, his entire body going tense in preparation for whatever would come next.

Then, there was chaos. Several members of the crowd drew weapons and surged forward. A few fainted. A couple immediately bolted down the path back toward the town. Out of everyone, only Wallace rushed to Roman and Barty's defense, jumping in front of the two and holding out his arms.

"Let me through, Wallace!" Martin the blacksmith growled, brandishing his mace.

"You just said you wouldn't attack a man unprovoked!" Wallace protested.

"That aint no man!"

"I assure you he is!" Roman called out over the screams. He felt Barty backing up a few steps. "Easy, my friend," he murmured.

"You're friends with a werewolf?!" someone shouted.

"My apprentices are all werewolves!" Roman snapped in reply.

This caused some people to pause. Martin gaped. "What?!"

"I just said that they all have the same condition," Roman said, exasperated. "Does no one listen to words anymore?" Relieved that the crowd was no longer surging forward, he took the opportunity to step back and touch Barty's arm. "You know this man, too. This is Bartholomew, the scholar. He's also been a werewolf for… How long has it been?"

Barty rumbled uneasily. Was now really the time to be holding up fingers? He honestly didn't want to put down Zwei to answer. The pup was the only thing keeping him from panicking. Why couldn't there be an omega here to calm everyone down?

"Well, the point is that he's been a werewolf for a long time," Roman continued. "And my 'apprentices' are actually werewolves who wish to establish an alliance between their pack residing in the forests to the north-west, and the town of Vale. By extension, they'd like to see a world where werewolves aren't killed on sight, and can actually interact with humanity. I chose to help them."

"Why would you agree to helping a pack of werewolves in the first place?" one of the traders wondered.

"Several reasons. For starters, I owed them a debt. Two of them saved my life and Neo's before we even were introduced," Roman explained, thinking back to that spring day when he and Neo had been attacked by bandits. He still remembered the shock that had gone through his body when he saw Flynt and Neon chasing the thieves away.

"Also, a close friend of mine had been turned into one by a truly vicious werewolf. That particular vicious wolf is dead, by the way. He was killed by my wonderful apprentices, doing the world a favor, just so you know." Roman folded his arms. "As you can see, they aren't inherently evil. There's good and bad in them, just like any person. I mean, Barty here could have easily attacked at any time."

There was some more uneasy muttering before someone asked: "Why is it holding a dog?"

"We're taking care of the dog for a friend. Not important." Roman waved a hand dismissively.

"One of those werewolves saved my life," Wallace asserted. "Remember Pyrrha? She's one of the werewolves, and she saved me _as a wolf_." He folded his arms. "So, I'd appreciate it if people would finally stop calling me a crazy old fool whenever I tell that story."

Martin had finally calmed down, and was squinting at the werewolf. Slowly, his brows went up as he finally took in the odd glasses and the color of the fur. "By the Maidens, it is Barty! You gave my daughter that book on herbal remedies."

Barty inclined his head, placing Zwei on the ground. He remembered Martin's daughter. She had been very interested in creating herbal poultices and studying medicine. Hesitantly, he allowed himself to go down on all fours and take a step toward the people. He noticed that Zwei didn't move from his side, and smiled a little.

A few stepped back, but most held their ground. Some recovered from their fainting spells and were just looking on with dazed looks on their faces. A few were glancing around nervously, but were still resisting the instinctual urge to run for their lives.

Wallace strode forward without hesitation and gave Barty's shoulder a light pat. "See? Totally harmless!" he asserted.

There was a bit of muttering as a few people chanced to move closer. A woman held out a trembling hand, which Barty sniffed politely before carefully taking in his large forepaw. He shook it once, then let go. The woman was shivering, but managed a shaky smile. More people started to come forward.

Roman let out a sigh of relief. _That could have been really bad. I swear, I deserve a vacation after all this stress!_

Then, Martin suddenly let out a shout. "Shit! Those people who ran back to town probably gathered a mob by now!"

Barty whimpered, his ears drooping as he wondered if he'd have to bolt into the woods after all.

"Easy, now," Roman murmured. "We can't back down. Turn back into your human form and put on your clothes. I have an idea."

Barty gave him a skeptical look, but obeyed, disappearing back into the trees.

The traders approached Roman. "I heard some rumors coming from Obsidian," one admitted. "Thought it was just a crazy story to try and get people to buy more of their silver."

"Are any of you heading up there?" Roman asked.

A few of them nodded. "Yeah, my trade route goes up that way. I usually stop in Roan or Umber and stay for the winter."

"We can go further, though, if it'll help."

Roman grinned. "I'd appreciate it."

A minute later, Barty zipped out of the trees, adjusting his glasses and fiddling with his scarf. "I suppose I shouldn't bother with this anymore. Oh dear, this is nerve-wracking." He wrung the scarf in his hands. "So, what's your plan to keep me from being drawn and quartered?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to go to church," Roman sighed.

Barty blinked. "You…wish to take me to the place that is full of pictures of werewolves being slaughtered by glorified heroes?"

"Think about it! People think werewolves are damned. If they see you enter a church and touch the altar unscathed, they won't be able to say that."

"They may think my presence sullies the church, even if I'm not struck by lightning," Barty muttered. "This seems like a very hasty plan."

"It is. Would you rather run for it?"

"Yes," Barty said frankly. "But I suppose that's not an option." He let out a long sigh. "At least the coffee today was halfway decent… Right! Let's go, then! No time to waste! No better day to risk one's life, after all."

The remaining people were staring at Barty with confused expressions, as if they were trying to reconcile the beast they had just seen with the nervous, jittery man who now stood beside Roman.

"Why don't we make a ring around these two?" Wallace suggested. "That should deter some violence, at least."

"Excellent idea!" Barty said immediately. "The more people the better!" He frowned. "Um, how likely is it that any angry villagers may hurt their friends? I don't want any injuries on my account."

"I don't think these people are quite as crazed as the Huntsmen," Roman reasoned. "Since Burgundy sees so much travel, it's much more tolerant of several things. Why, I know some towns where poor Wallace would have been killed or exiled for daring to suggest that a werewolf saved his life." Vale certainly came to mind.

Martin brandished his mace. "Well, I'll do what I can to keep things calm. Still not sure what's happening, but I'll trust you as long as all fangs and claws are kept under control."

Barty sniffed. "Please. I'm not an animal. If anything, my uncouth traveling companions are more beastly than I'll ever be."

This elicited a few snickers, which was definitely encouraging.

A few humans helped to make a ring around Roman and Barty. Most of them ended up choosing to go back to town and stay out of it.

"I've got a family!" one of them protested. "I can't be getting involved in this."

Barty sighed as the humans departed. "It is said that evil only prevails when good men do nothing."

Roman shrugged. "Hope we got enough good men on our side."

Taking a collective breath, the uncertain group started back toward Burgundy.

At first, the town didn't look any different from normal. It was a little quieter, but otherwise was what anyone would expect from a typical fall night: cloudy, cold, and smelling of leaves. Then, as they grew closer to the center of town, they became aware of a noise. It was an angry humming sound that grew in intensity the more they walked. A few people lost courage and broke off from the circle to hide behind a building. Roman gripped Barty's arm with one hand while brandishing his cane in the other. Martin and Wallace remained at the front, marching with grim scowls on their faces. Zwei padded next to Barty, his ears flat, growling nervously, as if he knew that something dangerous was happening.

Then, the torchlight became visible along with the crowd. A blockade had formed across the path, manned by people holding everything from swords to clubs made from the legs of furniture.

Martin stepped forward. "We're trying to get to the church. Let us pass."

"Martin, what are you doing?" one of the people in the crowd shouted. "Don't tell me that beast put a spell on you that easily!"

"I'm not under any spell," Martin growled. "Just let Roman and Barty through. They want you all to see them enter the church."

"You wish to sully the house of God and the Maidens with werewolf filth?!"

"Think about it," Roman called out. "Grimm can't enter hallowed grounds. Everyone believes that werewolves are the same. If that's true, Barty will die the minute he touches the steps. If not, you will have to agree that, despite his differences, he's a man just like any of us."

There was some furious muttering in response to this.

"What do you have to lose?" Wallace asked. "If he's damned, the Maidens will do your work for you. If not, you owe it to yourselves to ask why."

"The Maidens expect us to keep filth from their doorstep!"

"And you're doing an excellent job," Roman muttered. "So, do you think they'll really damn anyone for trying this just one time? You can always pray for forgiveness later, if that's what you folk do." He spread out his hands. "Look at me. I'm a smut seller who doesn't worship anyone, and I've gone into church without being smited."

"Smote, Roman. It's smote," Barty groaned. "Honestly, does anyone know grammar nowadays?"

"Are you really calling out my grammar _now_?!"

"Well, I'd rather die sounding _somewhat_ intelligent!"

"Sweet Maidens, are you a married couple or what?" Martin muttered before turning back to the crowd. "Look, just let us through. You know us. You can do us a small favor, can't you?"

There was a moment of hesitance before the leaders of the mob lowered their weapons. "Fine," one said. "But that beast isn't entering the church without us."

Barty gulped loudly. _Entering a church surrounded by humans who want me dead. Why did I get involved with this again?_ He took a breath. _History, Barty. You are a part of history. Let's just hope it won't be a fine-printed footnote concerning what werewolf blood does to the carpeting on church floors._

The church was a dark and foreboding figure that night. Even the four stained glass windows at the front didn't seem to lend it any color. A few candles could be seen flickering inside. When Barty pushed the doors open, his bite mark bare to the world, he was met with air colder than that which was outside.

He walked down the aisle, eyes darting around. He was aware of the priest scrambling behind the altar, muttering a frantic prayer. The whispers of the humans echoed off of the walls. He glanced to the side, seeing a painting of a hero killing a black-furred, red-eyed werewolf. Would that be his fate in a few minutes?

Then, what could only be described as a miracle occurred.

Outside, the light of the moon broke through the clouds. Its silver light moved down in an ivory wave, hitting the church's front and shining fully on the stained glass windows. Inside, four beams of light stretched across the floor. Green, gold, orange, and blue reached out through the pews, stopping just where Barty stood. As he continued forward, the lights followed him until they were bathing the five altars with radiance.

Heart pounding, Barty knelt on the ground, then took that last step forward, placing a hand on the altar of God. The doors were cracked open as people peeked in, crowding after Barty, gaping in awe. In that moment, a fifth, unfiltered moonbeam traveled through the cracked door and rested on God's altar and across Barty's back. When he turned around, the light reflected off his glasses, hiding his face for a moment.

As he exited the church, the moon passed behind the clouds once more, making the night dark and colorless again.

There was a moment of stunned silence, which was then broken by a whistle from Roman. "Welp, if that wasn't God and the Maidens showing their approval, I honestly don't know what that was."

The humans who had been in the church stared numbly at their weapons, then tossed them to the side. Others were nodding fervently. Martin and Wallace were letting out sighs of relief. Some still tried to convince the others to attack, but were so obviously outnumbered, that they could only stomp away while muttering about deceivers and beasts.

For the next few minutes, people walked up to Barty, touching his hand, staring at his bite mark, and marveling at the fact that he could actually speak. This even came from people who had known him, who were testily reminded that he had been a werewolf for years and had always been well-spoken.

Eventually, things were calm enough for Roman to pull Barty to the side. "So, Barty. You're the first werewolf to ever walk the streets of Burgundy freely. How does it feel?"

"Exhausting," Barty said, adjusting his glasses and shaking himself all over. He smiled when Zwei padded over and leaned against his leg, and bent down to scratch the pup behind the ears. "Can we please go to the inn? I need at least a dozen cups of coffee after that! Make it a nice, dark blend this time. I need something heavy after all that…"

Roman laughed. "I think that can be arranged. Who knows? Now that your secret is out, you could possibly get in on the bet."

Barty glared flatly at him. "Yes, because I'm sure most fathers would be thrilled to find out that their daughters are now werewolves due to sleeping with one who is trying to fulfill a bet. No, thank you. I'll take my coffee and live a long life, thank you very much!"

Roman snickered. "Maidens, you are such a prude."

"How many inns have _you_ been thrown out of? My personal number is _zero_."

"Shut up!"

Barty smirked. "I rest my case."

 **The scene with the light in the church came to me as I was typing this chapter. I think our lovely questers deserve a bit of a miracle at this point, don't you?**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	69. Enough is Enough

**A belated awoo to everybody. I'm so sorry about the lateness of this update. I'm still trying to get a working sleep schedule, and my backlog ran completely dry. Hopefully the length and quality of this chapter will make up for its lateness. I'm going to work on rebuilding my backlog this upcoming week, so this won't happen again. Thanks for sticking with me, everyone.**

 **Enjoy!**

Pyrrha and Brawnz watched from the other side of the warehouse as Ferron talked with Port, ready to intervene if the Faunus became agitated. He had been drinking a great deal of alcohol lately. Thankfully, he seemed mostly sober tonight.

"I honestly can't see why you'd want to go back to being one when the Maidens clearly saw fit to bless you with a rare cure," Port was saying, his brows furrowed with confusion.

"It's not a cure," Ferron said, his voice hollow. "It's a nightmare. Imagine losing something you've had for most of your life, something that's a part of you that you rely on as much as any other part. What if someone chopped off your right arm? Wouldn't you want it back?"

"But you were bitten. You were a regular Faunus once upon a time."

"That life's barely a memory," Ferron sighed. "How'd you know I was bitten? I never told you that."

"How else does one become a werewolf?"

Ferron blinked. "You… You know werewolves aren't infertile, right?"

Port sat bolt upright. "It's possible to be born as one?!"

"How can he not know that?" Pyrrha muttered. "Has he never seen a pup before?"

"I can hear you, she-wolf!" Port called over. "And no. I've only fought seven-foot tall beasts that were after my blood!"

Pyrrha felt herself bristling. "Well, many of them start as tiny pups who wouldn't hurt anyone, and who had no say in what species they were born as."

Port was shaking his head. "That… It can't be. The Maidens wouldn't… They couldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?" Ferron growled. "Make a species of damned-at-birth, sentient beings? I agree. They wouldn't."

"I…" Port started to say when the door suddenly slammed open.

Dew was panting, having run all the way from the entrance to the town. "Brawnz, it's the Huntsmen in the woods. They're being attacked by Grimm."

Brawnz's lip curled distastefully while Port immediately started thrashing back and forth, demanding to be released. "I guess we can't let them die," Brawnz muttered with a sigh. "Assemble Obsidian's Huntsmen."

Pyrrha nodded. "I'll guard our guest. Tell my pack to retreat further into the town."

Brawnz nodded. "Understood." The last thing anyone needed was for a werewolf to get shot while trying to assist their enemies.

Ferron stood up, a strange fire blazing in his eyes. "Sir, let me fight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can wield a mace, and I haven't had anything to drink tonight."

"Okay, then. See you at the border." The two rushed out along with Dew, leaving the warehouse quiet except for Ports continuous, blustering shouts.

The Grimm horde was huge, consisting mostly of Beowolves and Ursai. The Huntsmen of both Obsidian and Vale hurried to gear up and rush into the woods. Some grumbled when Brawnz gave the order to attack, but were spurred into action with a reminder that the horde would likely attack Obsidian once they were done with the idiots in the woods.

Yang cracked her knuckles as she put on her gauntlets. "Maybe we can 'accidentally' hit a few of those morons while taking out the Grimm…"

Jaune raised an eyebrow at her. "I can't tell if you're kidding or not."

"I never kid when it comes to who I'll punch in the throat."

As soon as the Huntsmen were gathered, they rushed toward the woods, shouting battle cries to the one common enemy of all humanity. Brawnz was there first, easily dispatching a Beowolf with a single swing of his sword.

The other Huntsmen were putting up a decent fight, but there were just too many Grimm. It was as if half of the forest's population had suddenly come together.

 _Probably because of all the negative emotions of these self-righteous lunatics,_ Jaune thought with a grimace, blocking a swing from an Ursa and swinging his sword at its leg.

As the Obsidian Huntsmen fought their way to the others, one of the leaders of the blockade Huntsmen let out a shout of surprise. "Come to help us, huh? And why aren't your 'hero werewolves' helping?"

Velvet, who was closest, dispatched a Beowolf with a scowl. "You are honestly the biggest group of hypocrites I've ever seen!" she snapped.

Dew blocked a Creep from one of the Huntsmen, killing it quickly before looking toward the sky and cursing. "Brawnz, we got some Nevermore heading for the town."

"The pack can handle them," Brawnz shouted back. "Just focus on- FERRON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

He had just caught sight of the blacksmith, who was rushing through the horde, a set expression on his face as he swung his mace wildly. He ran in deeper and deeper, and Brawnz saw what he was running toward: the Alpha Beowolf.

Brawnz knew that Ferron wasn't just trying to cause the Grimm to fall into disarray. _He's hoping to get changed back._

…

"Let me out, she-devil! My comrades need me!" Port was shouting, straining against the ropes around his wrists and ankles.

"The people of Obsidian will keep them safe," Pyrrha said calmly. "They handled far worse when the vampires were here. You may or may not have heard of our defeat of the Nuckelavee."

"Impossible!" Port declared. "Your guards made the same claims, but I won't believe it. There hasn't been a Nuckelavee sighted in this area in decades."

"And there won't be a sighting for even longer, thanks to us," Pyrrha finished.

Before Port could reply, the door to the warehouse flew open. Ruby was panting, her eyes showing that she had already started transforming. "Leader! There are Nevermores attacking the town!"

While Port started struggling anew, Pyrrha quickly shed her clothes and began her own transformation. She would have to hope that Port's ties would remain secure. The werewolves were the only line of defense for the civilians at that time, and she would not risk their safety by making this battle one wolf short.

 _If only there was a human around to guard Port,_ she thought, casting a nervous look over her shoulder before following Ruby outside, making sure to kick the door firmly shut behind her. The last thing she wanted was for a Nevermore to get in and attack while Port was helpless.

As she bounded toward the rooftops, she felt her mindset returning to where it had been during the nightly Grimm raids only a few weeks prior. The Moon sang through her blood, urging her to kill, just as the first werewolf had done after rising from the blood of her parents, Beowolf bites turning to fire in her veins.

Her clawed hands gripped the side of one of the houses, hard wolf skin rejecting the splinters as she climbed. With a roar, she leaped onto the roof and slashed at a Nevermore that was trying to peck its way through. The creature screeched and turned to shadows immediately.

Ruby, meanwhile, was zipping through the streets, jumping at any low-swooping Grimm. She could see Blake and Sun finishing off another one while Weiss swiped angrily at one that flew just out of her reach on a roof. Ruby wasn't overly worried. This flock was nothing compared to what they had faced during the vampire raids.

 _We'll probably be able to keep any Grimm and bad werewolves from getting anywhere close to Vale once we get back,_ she thought. _If we get back, anyway…_

Scarlet was just chasing a Nevermore toward some of the betas when a loud crash caught his attention. He turned around just in time to see Port bursting out of the warehouse, rifle in hand. The Huntsman laughed boisterously, aiming and firing at one of the Grimm as it flew overhead, getting a clean headshot. He reloaded quickly, shooting at another Nevermore on the roof. Scarlet quickly howled a warning to the others.

Port turned sharply in Scarlet's direction. His eyes narrowed as he reloaded once again and took aim. The shiny metal barrel pointed like an arrow toward the small, red-furred omega. He didn't have any Dust, due to those rounds being confiscated, but a good shot to the head could kill anything, even with normal bullets! It was a good thing regular rounds had been among the various supplies in the warehouse. Did Brawnz really think that Port hadn't noticed?

Scarlet froze, his ears drooping and his dark eyes shining with fear. This was it. After everything, he was going to get killed by a bullet to the skull.

He blinked.

He wasn't dead.

The gun was…shaking.

Quickly, before Port could change his mind, Scarlet bolted behind a nearby building. The gun didn't follow him.

Port continued to shake for another minute, staring at Scarlet. Then, he gritted his teeth. "Dammit!" Shooting down another Nevermore, he hurried toward the woods. The flock was dwindling, but the horde was still strong. He needed to reach his fellow Huntsmen. As he ran, he tried to ignore the ugly, sickening feeling rising in his stomach.

 _I let it go,_ he thought. _I let the beast go. I've been bewitched already._

As he drew closer to the battle, he pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the battle at hand. He could see the Alpha Beowolf rearing on its hind legs, letting out a mighty roar. Closing one eye, he pulled the trigger, sending a clean dose of lead into the beast's skull. Its howl was cut off as it vanished into the night.

A choked cry rang out, closely followed by a scream of agony.

Brawnz was fighting his way through the horde, trying to get to the fallen form of Ferron. He slashed a Boarbatusk while lifting the blacksmith onto one shoulder. Dew flanked him, keeping the Beowolves away. He hurried to the edge of the field, dropped Ferron to the ground, then ran back in.

Port shot an Ursa before kneeling next to Ferron, eying the wounds. There were several bite and claw marks. The man's eyes were open, but had a film over them.

"Did it…get me…?" Ferron groaned. "The Alpha…"

Port examined the bites before shaking his head. "No, my friend. Looks like it was an Ursa. The Alpha is dead. Never fear."

Ferron let out a choked sob. "No… So close…" His eyes shut and his breaths became ragged.

Port cursed quietly, fumbling with his healing satchel, which he had grabbed along with his rifle before rushing into battle. As he hurried to stop the bleeding, his hands shook. _The fool wanted the Alpha to bite him. He was willing to risk his life to turn back into one of those beasts. How could someone be so deep under that spell? Then again, how deep am I?_ The thought sent a chill through him.

 _I need to get away from here,_ he realized. _The spell of the beasts is too strong. It'll ensnare everyone. If we don't leave, we'll become like these fools. If we don't leave, I'll let another one live, and will be killed myself. Maybe…maybe we should just leave this poor town to its fate._ It hurt to think this, and evoked the deepest sense of self-loathing. But still, maybe it was the only thing that could be done. Knowing when to retreat was a necessary, if not noble, skill to have.

After rubbing a salve over the worst of the wounds, Port quickly pasted down some bandages, wrapping a few around Ferron's arms. _That'll have to do for now, you poor soul,_ he thought regretfully as he picked up his rifle.

He stopped short, however, realizing that the battle was over. The last few Grimm were being chased into the woods. People were starting to separate the dead from the wounded. As he drew closer, he noticed that none of the dead were from Obsidian. Did that say something about their skill overall? He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to leave.

A young upstart whose name Port couldn't remember, but who had declared himself the leader of the group, noticed Port's arrival immediately. "Peter!" he shouted. "You made it out! Thank the Maidens!" He clapped Port on the shoulder, then lifted his sword, glaring toward Brawnz. "Okay, people of Obsidian. We have our friend back. You would be wise to surrender the werewolves now. Do this, and we'll spare your town, in spite of all your sins."

No one could hold Yang back at this point. Eyes blazing red, she stomped across the field, clenching her fists, fearlessly walking up until the point of the man's sword was inches away from her chest. "In spite of our sins? In spite of… _our_ sins?!" Spit flew from her mouth as she went into a rant that had been building up over the course of several weeks.

"Listen, you hypocritical, cowardly, idiotic sons of bitches! You kept us away from food and water, refused to listen to us when we tried to tell the truth about the werewolves, blockaded us from traders when we were trying to recover from being isolated by vampires, and repeatedly threatened everyone living here! You made it necessary to take a hostage, because there was literally no other way for the pack to get out of that situation without killing you, which they could have easily done, by the way! Might I remind you that you were on your way to poison our only clean water source at that time?" Yang only paused for a half-second to take a breath. "And now, when you get attacked by Grimm and we save you, against our better judgment, you accuse us of being the sinful ones?! You think leaving this town without killing us is a _favor_?! No. No, _us_ letting _you_ leave this town _alive_ would be a fucking favor!"

Velvet cleared her throat. "I'd like to also point out that I heard some Huntsmen asking why the werewolves weren't helping to defend them."

"Oh!" Yang folded her arms, her eyes somehow burning even brighter. "Well, isn't that interesting? Isn't that just fucking hilarious?!"

Jaune walked over, putting a placating hand on his friend's arm. "Easy, Yang. You're starting to foam at the mouth."

Unconcerned, Yang wiped her mouth on her shoulder, keeping her gaze fixed on the outsider Huntsmen. "I'm sick of this shit," she growled. "I say we drive them out now. We have the numbers. They couldn't have defeated those Grimm without us, and they know it. Someone call the werewolves, and we'll run these bastards all the way to Umber!"

Jaune found himself agreeing wholeheartedly with Yang. He thought back to his conversation with Pyrrha about how tired she was getting of having to be kind all the time. _Why should we keep lying down for them?_ he wondered. _Some people just won't listen to reason. Why should we keep risking our lives and our friends' lives to placate people like this? It may hurt us a little overall, but there are sensible people out there. Qrow, Barty, and Roman are doing their best in Burgundy. Maybe word will get back here soon. In the meantime, Obsidian needs to get back to rebuilding without any distractions._

He looked at Brawnz, who was nodding his head, a resolute grimace coming to his face. Straightening up, the leader of Obsidian glared at the Huntsmen. "Collect your injured and your dead. If you need medical supplies, we'll bring some. But you are to be gone by sunrise. Any intruder still in these woods at that time will be killed."

The young leader of the outsiders sputtered with rage. "Blasphemers! Traitors! I'll kill every last one of-" He took a step forward, only to be stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

"We lost, boy," Port muttered, shaking his head. "Trust me. We can't beat them. Let's leave them to the Maidens' judgment."

"Peter, what are you saying?! Have they bewitched you?!" He spat to the side, turning to his comrades. "Huntsmen, to me!"

But the other Huntsmen weren't moving. Those who weren't tending to their injured and dead were just looking numbly at the Obsidian Huntsmen, or further on toward the town, where they knew an entire pack of werewolves were waiting. They were decimated and exposed. The advantage they had possessed before was gone. If they didn't leave, there was no doubt that they would be killed. The steel in the eyes of the humans and Faunus facing them made that fact abundantly clear. They had lost.

In the end, Brawnz ordered most of the Huntsmen in the woods to oversee the healing and departure of the invading Huntsmen. Noticing the longing look Jaune was casting toward the town, Brawnz sent him to check on the werewolves and civilians. He chose to keep Yang nearby, as her presence seemed to be encouraging the Huntsmen to pack their supplies much quicker.

A division of the Obsidian Huntsmen saw to their own injured, carrying them back toward the town. Jaune helped carry the unconscious Ferron.

They were met by the werewolves, all of whom were unscathed except for a few minor scratches. Jaune handed Ferron off to Pyrrha. "He tried to get bitten by the Alpha," he muttered. He saw sadness and disappointment that mirrored his own as Pyrrha looked down at the poor Faunus. What would happen next? Would Ferron fall into despair again? Would he do something drastic now that his wild attempt to be turned back into a werewolf had failed? "Take him to the inn. Someone should keep an eye on him once he wakes up."

Pyrrha nodded, quickly touching the side of her muzzle to Jaune's cheek before carrying Ferron toward the inn. As she walked, she looked at his limp body. He was large for a Faunus, but still seemed so light and fragile in her arms. Was that how he felt all the time, now that he wasn't a werewolf? If so, could anyone really blame him for wanting to change back, even at the risk of his own life?

 _Would I take the same risk if this had happened to me?_ Pyrrha wondered. Almost immediately, she knew the answer. _No. I'd keep living._ She glanced over her shoulder at Jaune and the rest of the pack. Even if she had ended up as a human and Ruby had assumed leadership, they still would have been her pack. Everyone in Obsidian was her pack, werewolf, human, and Faunus.

If Ferron could realize that, maybe he'd be able to find something to live for outside of his former status as a werewolf. Pyrrha was determined to address this once he recovered. For now, she would leave him in the innkeeper's care, help with the other injured townsfolk, and await the coming dawn.

Hours later, when the sun rose and the werewolves changed back into their daytime forms, the Huntsmen of Obsidian returned, looking tired but happier than they had in weeks. "They're gone!" Brawnz declared, his entire face alight with relief. "The bastards are finally gone!"

A cheer erupted from everyone nearby, turning into a roar as it overtook the whole town. Plans were quickly made to form hunting and gathering parties, and collect as much water as possible from the forest streams to heat up. There were many humans and Faunus who were more than ready for a long-overdue bath. The werewolves were a little more reluctant.

"Ugh. Why would we mute our scents?" Sun asked, folding his arms stubbornly. "Can't we just wash in the stream like regular wolves?"

"If we were living in the woods, yes," Blake said. "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'my house, my rules'?"

"No."

"Well, it's an important phrase, and it definitely applies here."

Sun rolled his eyes before suddenly thinking of something. A slow smirk came to his face. "Maybe you could help-"

Blake put a hand over his mouth, blushing even as she gave him a dry glare. "I'm gonna stop you right there."

Sun shrugged. "Eh. It was worth a try."

Pyrrha hugged Jaune once her clothes were back on. "I'm so glad they're gone," she sighed. "Though, I wish we could have swayed Port."

Jaune shrugged. "Some people can't be convinced. Considering all we've done so far, I'd consider this a minor defeat."

"He didn't shoot me," Scarlet piped up.

The others turned to look at him. Sage's eyes widened. "Wait, he almost shot you? When?"

"When he escaped form the warehouse, I was right there. He had his gun pointed at me, but didn't shoot. I ran behind a building, and he left. I don't know if he would've changed his mind, but for a second…" Scarlet rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's something, anyway."

Sage pulled him close, kissing him softly. "You're alive. I'd call that something."

Neo, who was hugging Yang, cast a thoughtful glance toward the forest. "Looks like we sent Roman to Burgundy for nothing."

"Not for nothing," Pyrrha corrected. "If they can get the people of Burgundy on our side, it'll be a big help in convincing Vale. Besides, Qrow needed to get a message to Taiyang."

"And Winter," Weiss added, though her gaze was uncertain. "Well, perhaps…"

Ruby touched her arm, giving her an encouraging smile.

Even as preparations were made to continue rebuilding Obsidian, a new feeling of anticipation settled over the werewolves and Huntsmen of Vale. The blockade was gone. In a few weeks, or maybe less, Obsidian would be fully recovered, and Qrow, Roman, and Barty would likely be back.

After that, there was only one thing left: returning to Vale at long last.

 **Aaaaaand, that's the end of this arc. Part of the reason this chapter gave me so much trouble (besides the battle scene bits) was the fact that I realized that the Blockade Arc needed to end, but I didn't want to type a half-assed ending. I was originally going to have the Grimm attack, and then have the blockade continue, but then realized that enough was enough (hence the chapter title). Time for our heroes to stop being nice. Yang's blowup was fun to type. Next week will see us with Qrow in Vale. Stay tuned!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	70. The Stench of Decay

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! We're on time this week with another doozy of a chapter. Welcome back to Vale, folks!**

Vale looked like absolute hell.

Even when scoping the town from a distance, Qrow could tell that things had taken a turn for the worst. The houses showed clear signs of neglect. The smokehouse wasn't in use, even though now was the time to get serious about preparing meats for the winter. People walked through the streets like they were half dead, their shoulders slumped and their feet shuffling across the dusty paths. The Faunus District had been almost entirely destroyed, either by a werewolf raid or a Grimm attack, and no visible effort had been made to repair anything.

The border of the town closest to the werewolves' forest held the ghastliest sight of all. In an uneven line was a series of heads on sticks. Werewolf heads. Some were white skulls, completely eaten away except for a few patches of fur. Others were fresher, rotting jaws wide open as flies clustered in the eye sockets and carrion birds pecked at the tattered ears. The smell alone made Qrow want to retch.

 _The Council has gone crazy!_ he thought, covering his nose as he backed into the trees, away from the line of heads. _What have Oz and Glynda been doing?! They can't be okay with any of this._

Before he could think too much about it, a shuffling sound caught his attention. Turning, he saw a werewolf through the trees. He kept a hand on his sword, but took several steps back, choosing to observe first.

The werewolf was a smaller one, probably one of those omegas, and was dragging something along the ground. It reached the border of the forest and dropped the item to the ground. Qrow saw it back a few steps away and turn to the side, heaving loudly. It licked the dew-covered grass and made a few wet hacking sounds. Once it recovered from its moment of sickness, it started back into the trees. Just before it hit the deeper parts of the forest, it froze. Then, it turned slowly in Qrow's direction.

Qrow's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword, and he glared coldly at the beast. "Don't even try it," he muttered.

The werewolf's ear flicked, and it took a step back. Then another. Then, it turned and bolted into the deep woods.

Qrow let out a sigh as he let go of his sword. _Smart wolf,_ he thought before sneaking over to where the creature had been. He stopped short as a new rotten smell assaulted his nose, and the sound of buzzing filled his ears. He covered his face and gagged.

On the ground was a deer, but one that had been dead for several days. It was covered with bite marks, signifying it had been killed by a werewolf. The meat was turning brown and black, and was falling from the yellowed bones. The eyes had been eaten away and Qrow could tell that maggots were writhing just beneath the surface of the animal's pelt. No wonder the wolf had looked close to vomiting!

 _Is that why the smokehouse is dead?_ Qrow wondered. _The wolves are spoiling all the meat? If that's the case, what the hell are they eating?_ He tried to remember if the wolf from just then had looked skinny at all, but he wasn't sure. He hadn't been looking for that at the time.

He shook himself, circling around the town again. First thing was to find Taiyang. He could scope out the rest of the town later on.

Getting to the house was easy enough. Most of the humans and Faunus seemed to have already gone deep in the forest for a hunt. Qrow glanced around, picking the lock and slipping through the back door.

Almost immediately, he was hit with a shameful flood of nostalgia. The smell of a slowly-cooking stew wafted from the kitchen, combining with the scent of wood walls, burning sticks, and freshly-aired clothes. Qrow slipped off his shoes, letting out a sigh as the familiar, worn rug greeted his tired, travel-hardened feet.

He walked over to the iron stove, which had a small fire inside, warming the house and cooking a very pathetic stew. The broth was watery, and there were mostly potatoes and carrots in the pot, along with a sad mix of bones that looked like they'd already lost all their flavor. The potatoes and carrots were also looking a little small, as if Taiyang had raided some gardener's trash heap for his veggies.

 _Well, if there's no meat coming in, they must be exhausting all the other food supplies,_ Qrow reasoned, his heart sinking. _Vale won't have shit by the time winter comes. We'll be fucked!_

He paced around the house as he waited, occasionally adding some twigs to the fire. At one point, he checked the bed area, noticing with a pang that Ruby and Yang's bed hadn't been touched and was starting to gather dust. All of Ruby's old toys were out of its chest and scattered around the room. Looking at the clear signs of grief around the house, Qrow found himself regretting that he hadn't been able to bring Zwei with him. That dog would definitely be the thing to bring a smile back to Taiyang's face.

He was sitting in the large amchair when the door opened, though he stood up abruptly when he saw who was coming in. Taiyang entered the house, followed closely by Winter.

The two stopped short when they saw Qrow. Taiyang's mouth dropped open while Winter simply raised a surprised brow. Qrow groaned. "Well, fuck. What's she doing here?"

His usual manner quickly broke the spell, and Taiyang hurried to close the door. "Qrow, You need to get out of here! The Council has declared you a deserter! You'll be locked up or killed!"

Qrow snorted. "I'd like to see them try. What's Her Holiness doing here?"

Winter scowled. "Well, after you left, Taiyang needed a friend."

"Friend?" Qrow cocked an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Friend," Taiyang affirmed, narrowing his eyes. "Don't start being an ass, Qrow."

"Please, Tai. I never stop!"

Taiyang sighed, rolling his eyes while suppressing a smile. Qrow was infuriating as ever, but it was good to see him. "Have a seat. I'll get you some stew. It's not very good, though."

Qrow moved to the table, bowing in an exaggerated way to Winter before sitting. In the meantime, he was trying to figure out whether or not he'd have to let the priestess in on the secret he was about to tell. He knew that Weiss wanted her to know. If Winter was close enough to Taiyang to be coming to dinner on a regular basis, maybe she could be trusted.

Taiyang hurried to put out the stew and bread, sitting down at the head of the table. Winter led the three of them in prayer. Qrow, for once, didn't make any smart comments. "So," Taiyang started hesitantly. "Since you're back, does that mean you…took care of things?"

Qrow took a spoonful of stew, slurping loudly, ignoring Winter's annoyed glare. The broth had almost no taste. "Things…got a bit complicated, Tai."

"Complicated how?" Taiyang stiffened, eyes darting to his sword, which he had left near the door. "Were you bitten?"

"Nah," Qrow waved a hand dismissively. "More complicated than that." He glanced at Winter. "Nothing I say can leave this house. You understand, Ice Queen?"

Winter frowned. "If this 'complication' threatens Vale-"

"Okay, you know what?" Qrow threw his hands in the air. "I'm just gonna do it this way. Priestess of the Maidens, I've sinned. I wanna confess, and I'd like my brother to be here for the confession. Both of you are bound by the Oath of Silence if this continues."

When Winter's grip on her spoon tightened, Qrow knew he had her. She took her vows seriously, and would never reveal what someone had said in a Confession. "Very well," she said crisply, pushing her food away and placing the spoon in the bowl. "Tell me your sins, my son." Taiyang also nodded, but looked just as nervous.

Qrow pushed his own bowl away. He was aware of Taiyang looking at him intently, but with a great deal of confusion. "My sin is almost killing my own niece, and her best friend. I threw Dust at Weiss Schnee, causing half of her face to be permanently scarred."

"Qrow," Taiyang cut in gently, his eyes dark with pain. "You don't have to worry about that. Winter knows. The fact that you failed doesn't matter. What matters is whether you were able to send them to the Maidens the way you said you would."

Qrow looked at his brother, taking a deep breath. "No, Tai. I didn't." He looked at Winter. "I didn't kill them. I found them, but I didn't kill them."

Winter gritted her teeth, a deep stab of pain and anger going through her. It was all she could do to not reach across the table and strangle Qrow. _He had the chance to put Weiss out of her misery at last, and he didn't?! And he has the nerve to come back here?!_

"I found them," Qrow continued. "In Obsidian."

At this, both Taiyang and Winter gasped. Rumors had been trickling through the trade routes from the far-off town of Obsidian, rumors concerning vampire attacks and even a Nuckelavee sighting. There were also stranger stories, stories about the town worshipping a new red wolf god instead of the Maidens.

"I also found Yang, Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Velvet's group," Qrow continued. "I found Blake, who wasn't killed in that werewolf attack after all. I met the trader Roman." He folded his hands. "I met Pyrrha, the leader of a pack of werewolves, a pack Ruby and Weiss help lead."

At this, Taiyang stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "What?!" he shouted. "My daughter has fully become one of those beasts, and you left her?!" He glanced at Winter. "I swear, if the priestess wasn't here-"

"Sit down, Taiyang," Winter said stiffly, though her fists were clenched enough for her knuckles to turn white. "Let him finish."

Qrow waited for Taiyang to sink slowly back into his chair. "She isn't a beast, Tai," he said gently. "That's what I came back to tell you. She's still Ruby. She just becomes a little furrier when the moon comes out. Same with Weiss. Pyrrha used to be part of the pack in the woods here, but she never hurt a human. Her pack wants to come back here and make peace with the people of Vale, so Ruby, Weiss, and all the others can finally come home."

He looked at both of them, making sure their eyes were meeting. "Yang and the others are there too, and they know. Don't you get it? Everything we thought we knew is wrong. Werewolves aren't any different from people. They can be good, evil, or just total assholes! Hell, Jaune's in love with Pyrrha! It's a little gross how fucking adorable those two are!"

He cracked a smile. "Weiss and Ruby are engaged, by the way. They're hoping you'll officiate the ceremony when they get back," he said, nodding at Winter.

Winter's face had gone pale. Her hands were shaking and her brows were furrowed as she tried to figure out whether Qrow was bewitched, or simply insane. Either way, she had to figure out how to help him. Would a prayer to God help? Did she need to perform an exorcism? She'd never done that before!

Qrow, realizing he wouldn't get anything from Winter, looked at Taiyang, his eyes imploring. "I'm not crazy, Tai," he insisted, hating the way his brother in law was backing away from him. "If you want, I can take you to Burgundy, where a rogue werewolf is hanging out. He's a great guy, you know. A little coffee-obsessed, but still." He shrugged. "We also got you a dog in Roan, but I didn't think it was a good idea to bring him just now."

Taiyang took a deep breath, then reached out with a shaking hand to touch Qrow's shoulder. All of his anger was gone. "Qrow, I think we need to go to the church," he said, keeping his voice soft and neutral. "I'm sure we can help you if you just-"

Immediately, Qrow stood up. "Oh, hell no!" he snapped. "You aren't strapping me to a table and praying over me. That's not happening." He moved toward the door, reaching for his sword when Taiyang moved to stop him. "I'm leaving now, Tai. Look, just think about what I said. Just remember: Both of your daughters are alive, and they're coming home. They're gonna want their dad to be on their side." He glanced at Winter. "And they're not the only ones counting on family."

He quickly opened the back door. "Remember, this was a Confession. You can't say anything. I'll be in the area for a few days, scoping things out. I'll drop in before I go back to Obsidian. I'm trusting you to not tie me up or anything when I do that." He fixed Taiyang with a glare. "Family first, Tai. Remember that. If you do, we may actually be able to save this shitty town from itself." With that, he slipped through the door, closing it behind him.

Qrow bolted for the forest leading to the other towns at a dead run, stopping only when he was deep within the trees. He leaned against a thick trunk, breathing rapidly, his heart pounding. It didn't sound like he was being followed. He allowed himself to relax.

 _Now what?_ he wondered. _Either he'll think things over and give this a chance, or try to have me committed to the church basements. Do they have a basement? Maybe they'll build one just for me,_ he thought a little hysterically.

He ended up going even deeper into the forest before curling under his cloak and falling asleep. He didn't want to risk lighting a fire, so he woke up shivering and coated with dew the following morning.

That day was spent watching the townsfolk from a distance, this time with the goal of seeing what was happening for everyone specifically. He saw Cardin Winchester right away, strutting through the streets, gloating about his most recent kill. Even from far away, Qrow could see that the kid was about to fall over from exhaustion. He saw Taiyang only once, walking around as if in a daze. Ironwood was going from house to house, taking deliveries of weapons to the local smithy for repair. A few Huntsmen could be seen taking pelts into Jacques Schnee's house, causing Qrow's lip to curl with distaste.

As evening came around, something interesting happened: The other Elders could be seen entering the Schnee mansion. Qrow, of course, hurried to find a window.

Jacques was entertaining his guests in one of the parlors, and Qrow was able to hear pretty clearly through a knothole that had likely been overlooked by the hired help.

"We have to increase our hunts!" Jacques was saying, his pompous voice hoarse with rage. "Those creatures are slowly killing us! We need to find where they live and kill them all!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ozpin asked, his voice strained and impatient. "By burning the entire forest? We'd might as well, at this point."

"Don't try being funny, Ozpin! This is a serious matter! If you weren't so busy waving an olive branch, maybe you'd know that!"

"Ozpin and I have been working to heal all the Huntsmen that have gotten injured on these extra hunts," Glynda said coldly. "Most of their injuries are from falling over or not dodging quickly enough, because they haven't slept in days! How many have gotten killed because they simply couldn't fight, I wonder?"

The voice of Hawk Winchester barked a laugh. "None, if they're true Huntsmen. My son Cardin is going above and beyond the call of duty, and he's fine."

"Clearly, you haven't noticed the bags under your son's eyes," Ozpin growled. "Or the limp in his walk. Then again, what can we expect from a man who only cares about personal image."

"What was that?!"

"Gentlemen!" Ironwood cut in. "I agree that the werewolf threat is only getting worse."

"Thank you!" Jacques exclaimed.

"However," the general continued. "We cannot fight this threat if our Huntsmen are half-dead. I propose we cut back on the amount of hunts sent into the woods, and focus more on building up our supplies for winter, which are basically empty!"

"Here, here!" Ozpin said. "I think we should send people to Burgundy and see about trading some of our extra weapons for food supplies."

"Trade our weapons?!" Hawk snapped. "Are you crazy? We need those to fight!"

"What good are they in the hands of starving Huntsmen?" Glynda asked, her voice dripping with disdain. "I'm with Ozpin and James. Fewer hunts, and a greater focus on winter supplies."

There was silence as Jacques and Hawk realized that they were outvoted. Qrow snuck away, having heard enough.

As he ate a cold meal of dried meat and fruits, Qrow pondered the state of his home. It looked as if Ironwood was starting to see reason, meaning that Vale would become slightly less militant, at least until more food could be found. However, there was a chance that this would lead to the werewolves making a move to overtake Vale completely.

 _Unless they're just as tired of this as Vale is._ Qrow thought back to the werewolf gagging after dropping the rotten deer.

Anything could happen at this point. One side might give in completely, leading to their extinction. Both sides might just become too tired to fight, making them more amicable to a peaceful solution. Or, both sides might lash out like an animal in its death throes, filled with a blind determination to take their enemies with them when they inevitably, pointlessly perished.

And what would happen when the Huntsmen went into Burgundy? What was Burgundy even like now? Had Roman and Barty been successful, or would Qrow go back to find his friends dead or on the run.

Most importantly, what would happen when Qrow went back to Taiyang? Would he be arrested and exorcised until he went crazy? If that happened, what would happen in Obsidian? Would the others try coming back anyway? What would happen to them then, assuming they hadn't already been killed by those moronic Huntsmen?

He groaned, putting his face in his hands. So much depended on the next couple of days, and Qrow knew that he couldn't control any of it.

For the first time in a long while, he found himself praying for a miracle.

 **Will Vale and Cinder's pack crumble under the strain of their pointless war? Will our heroes get back in time? Will Taiyang and Winter see sense? Stay tuned, dear readers! Stay tuned.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	71. Scratched Flesh and Broken Bones

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! We're back this week with another Vale chapter, this time featuring Cinder and her pack!**

 **Trigger Warning: The first scene between Cinder and Emerald is very much based on a domestic abuse situation. Not sure if it will actually trigger anyone, but I'd rather be safe.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Emerald entered the denning area to see Cinder yelling at a very terrified omega while the rest of the pack watched, not daring to intervene.

"You left a clear trail of blood and vomit between here and the edge of the town! Do you _want_ the Huntsmen to come and kill us all?!"

The omega was shaking violently, eyes wide. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak, but was too petrified to remember any words.

"We're supposed to be leaving a message with those filthy humans, not a clear trail to where we sleep! You'd better hope no one saw you!"

Emerald saw a slight widening of the omega's eyes, and hurried to speak up before Cinder could notice. The way things were going lately, Emerald didn't doubt that her leader would kill him if angered further. Whether he was a former member of Adam's pack or not, Emerald was honestly tired of watching fellow werewolves die.

"It was my fault, Leader," she said hurriedly. "I told him I'd clean the trail, but caught the scent of a deer nearby." She pulled her kill into clear view to prove the point. "But, it was a bit faster than I had anticipated, and it took me longer to catch it. I should have cleared the trail first. I'm sorry."

The omega was staring at Emerald, pathetic, tearful gratitude written plainly on his face. She quickly averted her gaze, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Cinder was glaring at Emerald, an unsteady flame in her golden eyes. She glanced at the omega, suddenly not interested in him at all. "No prey for a week, since your stomach _clearly_ can't handle it." Her lip curled in distaste as she smelled the sour tang of vomit lingering on the wolf's mouth.

Emerald bit her lip. The omega had likely purged everything in his stomach while carrying that rotten prey to Vale. If he couldn't eat anything else for a week… _Cinder's effectively killing him,_ she thought. _And now, I'm in trouble. A fat lot of good that did…_

As if reading her thoughts, Cinder beckoned for Emerald to follow her. Once in her den, she turned around, her eyes narrowed. "I don't like liars," she growled.

Emerald blinked, resisting the urge to take a step back. "Liars?"

"Yes, liars," Cinder continued, her voice very even all of a sudden. "You didn't promise that omega anything. You just wanted to lessen his punishment. Why? Is an omega who, until recently, belonged to Adam suddenly more important than your leader's judgment?"

Emerald felt a shiver go through her. She didn't like the tone of Cinder's voice at all. It was just a little too level. She knew that she had to tread carefully. No making excuses. Make it her fault, as always.

"I…I guess I'm getting too emotional, Leader," she said, bowing her head meekly. "I've been doing such a bad job of balancing sleep with this new plan to starve the humans. I'm sorry I can't adapt correctly. I must be completely useless to you right now."

Cinder looked at her beloved beta, and felt her heart softening despite herself. _Poor thing. She has been pushed so hard lately. I suppose I can be kind, considering how loyal she's always been._ She stepped forward, cupping Emerald's cheek, gripping her a little tighter when she flinched. "There, now," she cooed. "You brought more prey home. That's not useless. You've always been loyal to me. Don't think I've forgotten that." She drew her close, stroking her hair. "That's how I could tell you were lying about that promise. If I thought you had actually done something so stupid, I would have killed you on the spot."

Emerald's shoulders shook, and her breaths became short. Cinder's tone was so wrong! What was happening to her? Was it the alpha stare? It had to be. She didn't dare ask, though. She didn't dare!

Cinder continued to hold her beta as she trembled and gasped for air. "Hm. You do seem stressed. You should really try sleeping more." She kissed Emerald's brow. Then, she drew back, though her hand remained on the beta's cheek.

"Of course, you realize I have to punish you," she continued nonchalantly. "Since the whole pack now thinks you blundered like that. I can't let them think I'm showing favoritism."

Emerald bit back a sob, closing her eyes as she felt the gentle palm on her cheek turn to the sharpness of nails.

….

Mercury was ready for the pain to end.

He dragged himself through the trees, away from the original denning area that most of the pack had abandoned, his useless hind legs sending sharp signals of agony through him with each movement. His gray eyes were narrow and his fangs were bared as he searched for the nearest Huntsman. They were always out at this time. They'd put him out of his misery, even if none of the wolves back home would.

After his unfortunate encounter with a Huntsman that left both of his legs broken, he had been left by Cinder when most of the pack moved to Adam's old denning area. The wolves that had remained had been former Adam wolves, and were utterly incompetent in most things. And they wouldn't even kill him out of mercy, because they didn't want to risk Cinder's wrath!

Mercury wasn't sure if it was idiocy or malicious intent that had caused them to set his legs incorrectly. Either way, he had healed wrong, and was incapable of fixing himself. He was too afraid to go to Cinder. She was so unstable, she'd probably kill him on the spot, and he didn't want his last sight to be his leader's rage-filled face. He'd rather face an honorable death at the hands of a Huntsman. Maybe he could even kill one last human before his own demise.

Activating his beta powers, he sensed a Huntsman nearby, one who was walking slowly, wandering almost. This would be the one to kill him, and maybe die alongside him.

Gritting his teeth, Mercury continued to drag himself toward his death.

…..

Taiyang knew that he was in no fit state to go hunting. He could probably appeal to Ozpin or Glynda, and ask for a night off. With the recent pullback of Huntsmen being sent out, it probably wouldn't be a problem. Clearly, they didn't need everyone going out each night anymore.

However, he also knew that he wasn't in a fit state to stay at home either. He'd just end up sitting at his chair, unable to fall asleep, trying to make sense of what Qrow had told him.

Both of his daughters were alive? Ruby was still Ruby? How could that be true, after everything he had been taught about werewolves, after the years he had spent hunting and killing them to protect his home.

What if Qrow was being bewitched? What if he had been bitten? Should Taiyang have killed him instead of letting him leave?

Then again, what if Qrow was somehow right? Taiyang thought about that fight in the woods, remembered how hard he had tried to kill Ruby. He thought about all the werewolves that had met death at his hands over the years. If Qrow was right, what kind of person was Taiyang? Was Vale just a town of murderers?

 _But the werewolves attack us,_ he told himself.

 _Did they start off attacking us, or is it self-defense for them?_ asked another part of his mind.

He shook his head, gritting his teeth angrily. No matter what was true, he had to be careful. Any Grimm or werewolf would kill him on sight if he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. With months of practice, he managed to push his feelings aside and focus on the task at hand.

The woods were quiet. Too quiet. Hardly a deer or rabbit could be heard. Taiyang's stomach growled as he thought about the measly meal waiting for him at home.

Then, through the trees, he heard something. There was the sound of scuffling followed by the sound of dragging. As the sound drew closer, the whimper of a wounded animal tugged at Taiyang's heart. Drawing his sword, he approached the sound, ready to put the creature out of its misery.

He stopped short as he broke through the trees, as did the creature. It was a werewolf, a huge, gray beast with dark eyes and a fanged grimace on its face. Taiyang instinctively reached for his sword, then paused when he saw something else: The werewolf was injured. Its hind legs were twisted at an unnatural angle. He realized that the grimace was an expression of pain.

If he had met this wolf only a few days ago, he would have killed it immediately. It wouldn't have even been a question. Now, however…

Slowly, Taiyang sheathed his sword, taking a careful step back as the wolf tried to drag itself closer. "Easy, now," he muttered, even as he wondered if Qrow's craziness was rubbing off on him.

To his surprise, the wolf stopped, blinking its dark eyes.

Taiyang wet his lips nervously. "D-Do you want help?"

The werewolf gave him an incredulous look, as if it hadn't been expecting to be spoken to. This, of course, made perfect sense, all things considered. Then, it blinked and tilted its head back, closing its eyes and rumbling. Taiyang's heart twisted in his chest. The werewolf understood him…and was asking to be put out of its misery.

He could do it. He could do it, and get on with his hunt, forgetting everything else. It would be so easy. It didn't have to be difficult! He could…

"Let me look at your legs," he said instead.

The werewolf's jaw actually dropped. Its ears shot up and it stared at Taiyang with a dumbfounded expression that was so purely human, the Huntsman nearly laughed at the absurdity. After a moment, its mouth closed and it inclined its head.

Saying a silent prayer, Taiyang made a wide circle around the wolf. He glanced at the beast once, then carefully knelt beside its legs. He let out a sympathetic hiss between his teeth when he saw the damage. "This healed wrong," he muttered.

He saw the werewolf rolling its eyes as if to say: "Tell me something I don't know!"

Taiyang felt the legs, wincing when the beast yelped. "I could fix this, but I'd have to break the bones again and re-set them." He looked at the wolf. "Though, I'm not sure what will happen when you shapeshift back. You do still have a human form, right?"

The werewolf rolled its eyes again as it nodded.

 _Great. This one has an attitude._ Taiyang sighed. "If you want me to help, turn back into your human form." When the werewolf gaped, he shrugged. "What do you have to lose at this point?"

The werewolf made a grumbling sound, turning away. Then, the fur started to shrink.

Taiyang watched, feeling more than a little repulsed as the beast in front of him changed. The fur disappeared, the bones re-aligned, the muscles shrank, and the monstrous face began to resemble something more human. At one point, it looked to be halfway between man and wolf, and the sight made Taiyang want to retch.

When it was over, a young man was lying on the ground, a young man who looked only a little older than Yang. He looked over his shoulder at Taiyang, his gray eyes as sharp as they had been when he was a wolf. "So, what now?" he muttered in a bitter voice tinged with lingering confusion.

Even after seeing the transformation, even after looking at the werewolf's undeniably human form, Taiyang winced at the sound of a wholly human voice coming from it. _Him,_ he thought. Suddenly, thinking of this creature as an it was impossible.

He tried to push any conflicting thoughts from his mind. He had committed himself to helping this kid (it was easier now to think of him as a kid than as a wolf), and he needed to concentrate.

"You'll need to bite down on something." He took a smooth, clean piece of wood from his medical bag that was to be used for that very purpose. "I'll break the bones, then wrap them in the correct position. After that…" He paused. "Um, I'm not sure if I can help you back to wherever you're from…"

"Oh, no you don't!" the kid snapped. "You aren't finding our denning area. I'll sleep out here. I'll be fine, as long as none of your kind find me."

Taiyang noticed with no small measure of discomfort that the kid said "your kind" in a tone very similar to Jacques' when he talked about "those beasts." _Maidens, Qrow really was right…_

He placed the piece of wood between the kid's teeth, noticing the slight tremor of fear that went through him as he moved back to the legs. He grasped one of them, feeling the spot where the bone had healed wrong. "Okay, ready?"

"Hn…"

"One, two…now!"

…

Emerald was nursing several fresh scratches and bites, including a particularly deep one on her shoulder, when a loud, muffled yell echoed from nearby. Her blood went cold as she immediately recognized the voice. _Mercury!_ Forgetting her own pain, she broke into a run, turning on her beta powers.

She sensed Mercury. He was in his human form for some reason, and a human was with him! _No!_ she thought. She couldn't lose her best friend. Not now! She broke through the trees, standing up fully, roaring a challenge at the Huntsman, who stood up, reaching for his sword.

"Mmph!" Mercury turned his head to the side, forcefully parting his jaws and spitting the wood onto the ground. "Em, stop! He's helping me!" he shouted, his voice thick with pain. Black dots danced in his vision as he tried not to pass out due to the sheer force of the throbbing in his freshly-broken leg.

Emerald stopped, her paw still raised mid-slash. She stared at Mercury, then at the human, who was slowly sheathing his sword, a cautious expression on his face. She lowered herself until she was on all fours. She then noticed the wood with the deep bite marks, and the splint that the human had been in the process of tying to Mercury's leg. Was she hallucinating? Had Cinder hurt her mind somehow when she had hit her head?

She padded closer, keeping one red eye on the Huntsman. One look at Mercury's legs told her what the problem was. She growled softly. Why hadn't he come to the other denning area if it was this serious?

Mercury shook his head. "I didn't think I had a chance," he sighed. "Cinder, you know how she's…" He paused, noticing his friend's wounds. A stab of grief and anger went through his chest. "Did she do that?"

Emerald glanced to the side, growling softly.

"Who's Cinder?" Taiyang asked, slowly moving back over to Mercury's leg and starting to wrap it again. He noticed the raw understanding and pity that passed between the two werewolves, even though they were in their different forms, and one wasn't speaking. It was so strange.

"Our leader," Mercury said shortly. "Don't try to fish for too much information, human."

"I won't." He carefully tied the leg, then went to the next one. "You're gonna want to take that wood again."

Mercury paled, but did as he was told. He braced himself, gritting his teeth for the agony that was to come.

Emerald flinched as the snap rang in her ears even more prominently than Mercury's second muffled scream. She turned her head away for a few moments, then looked back, whimpering gently.

"Can you carry him somewhere safe?" Taiyang asked. "The other Huntsmen won't be as kind as me."

"Why are you doing this?" Mercury asked, once he spat out the wood. He was trembling, and felt close to fainting, but he had to know. "What do you have to gain?"

"Information," Taiyang said.

"I knew it!"

"Not on your pack. Have you met a werewolf named Ruby?"

Mercury snorted. "Ruby? Yeah. I remember her. All this shit started when Pyrrha brought her into the pack."

Taiyang's head snapped up. Pyrrha was the name Qrow had used for that other werewolf leader. There's no way this wolf would know it, unless it was real. In that moment, Taiyang had all the proof he needed that Qrow was sane, but he had to know more. "What happened with her? Tell me everything you can, please."

Mercury gave him a searching look. "I guess it can't hurt to tell you about that… She and another girl were bitten when another pack did a raid on your town. The leader was obsessed with the other girl, I guess. Pyrrha, one of our former packmates, rescued Ruby and brought her into the pack." He decided to leave out the fact that he had been briefly attracted to the young female. "Then, the other girl escaped. I think her name was Blake…"

Taiyang nodded once. "Yes."

"Friends of yours, huh?" Mercury pushed himself up with his hands, looking at the Huntsman with new interest. "Wait, are you one of those Huntsmen who wanted to make pets of us?"

"Huh?" Taiyang tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake, and a bunch of others were banished from the pack for letting some humans make them into pets. They were acting like their guard dogs! We haven't seen those humans in a long time either. We figured they left your town afterward." Mercury narrowed his eyes. "Look, just because you healed me doesn't mean you can make a pet out of me!"

"I don't want you as a pet," Taiyang said, even as his heart pounded like war drums, making a ringing noise in his ears.

 _Yang and the others. That's who this kid's talking about. They reached out to Ruby and Blake, and befriended this Pyrrha._ He thought back to the day when Weiss had changed in the middle of town, and his throat tightened. _We drove them out. Of course they wouldn't kill Weiss knowing what they knew. We drove them out, while these wolves drove Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake, and several others out. This is all just a misunderstanding. How many people have died needlessly?!_

Mercury noticed tears trickling down the Huntsman's cheeks, and snorted. "Crying for me now? I guess I should be flattered."

Taiyang looked at the kid, then at the red-eyed wolf, who was giving him a confused, searching look. Her expression was so human, even with her lupine face. How had he been so blind? "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "For all we've done."

Mercury raised an eyebrow, then let out a humorless laugh. "Don't be so quick to apologize. We probably killed some of your friends at some point."

Something twisted in Taiyang's gut, but he didn't say anything else. Suddenly, he couldn't think of anything to say or do. It was as if he couldn't say or do anything, as if he was suddenly too tired to function in any way that didn't involve walking, eating, and sleeping. He needed to leave.

He stood up, glanced at Emerald and Mercury once more, then left without a word, the sound of his boots on the dry leaves seeming to echo through the trees.

 _Please come back like you promised, Qrow,_ he thought. _And tell me how I can help bring my girls home._

Meanwhile, Emerald waited until the Huntsman was outside her radius before picking up Mercury. She cradled him carefully, rumbling an apology when he let out an involuntary yelp, ignoring the pain as he pressed against some of her new wounds. She thought for a moment before walking toward the wastelands, the same place where Pyrrha's group had been exiled.

She couldn't take him back to the pack, after all. Not like this. They'd smell the scent of the Huntsman on the cloth. They'd wonder who had broken Mercury's leg again. _These humans are so strange,_ she mused. _Most werewolves resign themselves to death after a certain point, but these humans just keep finding ways to cling to life. Or maybe they have more ways to cling to life. Who knows?_

She started to wonder what else they could learn from the humans, but quickly stopped herself. Hoping would do no good. This one Huntsman was clearly a fluke. Besides, they were already at the edge of starvation. When winter came, only one species would survive to see spring.

 _Or none…_

 **Tomorrow, it all begins again. Prepare thyselves. After the rushed plot in Volume 4 (and the lack of plot in some cases *cough* skipping entirely over Yang coping with her disability *cough*), I'm a bit nervous. However, the trailers have been nothing but amazing, so maybe V4 was just that one dud of a half-season (because the last few episodes featuring Ren and Nora were awesome). It happens. My main worry concerning the series overall is that they have brought in so many characters in such a short amount of time, it may be impossible to give them all the attention and development they deserve with how many episodes RT can produce each season. Ah well. We'll see.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Praise Monty and peace out!**


	72. Two Rabbits

**AWOO, everyone! It's Werewolf Friday yet again! We continue our story in Vale, and get a nice snippet from back in Obsidian this week.**

 **Enjoy!**

Qrow waited outside Taiyang's house three days after their initial meeting. After the blond Huntsman entered through the front door, he waited still longer. Finally, when no one else entered, and he was unable to detect any mobs nearby, he slipped in through the back door.

Taiyang didn't even look up from the pot on the stove. His mind was still reeling, and it was all he could do to keep his hands from shaking. "Hungry?"

"Everyone here seems to be," Qrow snorted, pulling out a chair and sitting sideways on it, stretching his legs out. "How was the hunt?" He noticed a pair of rabbits hanging from a hook by the door. "Food hunt?"

Taiyang looked up with a start, then quickly shook his head. "No… No, I…uh…" He gritted his teeth, still trying to come to terms with what had just happened. He ladled thin, watery soup into two bowls and went to the table. "They were a gift," he finally said.

Qrow's brows went up, even as he shifted suspiciously in his chair, glancing toward the windows. "A gift, huh? Who could afford to give you two rabbits in this starved town, and what did you do to deserve them?"

"I didn't turn you in, Qrow!" Taiyang snapped, his eyes flashing. "Do I look like the type to betray my brother, especially for the price of two rabbits?!"

Qrow winced, immediately feeling guilty. "Hey, considering your reaction the last time, can you blame me for being cautious?" he muttered sullenly. "So, who gave them to you?"

Taiyang sat down, staring blankly into his bowl. "A werewolf."

Qrow's spoon dropped onto the table with a clatter halfway to his mouth, splashing his arm. He gaped, looking like a landlocked fish for a minute before recovering. "A werewolf? One from Cinder's pack? One of them gave you food?" Immediately, Qrow stood and approached the rabbits, inspecting them carefully. There weren't any marks on them. It looked as if the werewolf in question had simply snatched the creatures up and crushed their necks in its paws.

 _So, they aren't trying to turn him… Then again, there could've been werewolf blood slipped in._ "What did I miss, Tai?"

Taiyang folded his hands, staring at the table as he explained, partially trying to articulate things to himself as he did so. "I met two of them on a hunt after you left. Well, just one at first. It… He was hurt. It was an easy kill, but…" He shook his head. "I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. I offered to help. We spoke, Qrow. He spoke as well as any man."

Qrow nodded. This wasn't new to him anymore, but he knew how jarring this likely was for Taiyang. "What about the other one?"

"She came while I was healing the first. I guess she heard him cry out and wanted to protect him." Just remembering the protectiveness that wolf had shown for her friend made Taiyang's cheeks flush with shame. He couldn't stop wondering exactly how many werewolves had been killed by his hands.

"They knew of Ruby," he continued. "And the others. They didn't hurt me. Then, when I went into the woods tonight, she was waiting for me with those rabbits. She just handed them to me, then left."

"Huh." Qrow took a sip of his watery broth as he digested this new information. _Depending on her motives, this could be a really good thing._ "So, you gonna eat them?"

"I…don't know." Taiyang looked at the rabbits, a crazy part of his mind almost expecting them to jump from the hook and attack. "With how things are, throwing away food would be borderline blasphemous, but…"

"You don't wanna change into a werewolf." Qrow looked at the rabbits and shrugged a shoulder. "I'll eat some."

"What?!" Taiyang's head snapped around to stare at his brother. "Are you crazy?!"

"Nah, I just don't give a damn." Qrow reached into his pocket and took a swig from his flask. He'd have to refill his supply when he got back to Burgundy. "Full moon's tomorrow night, so we'll know pretty quickly."

Taiyang got up slowly, walking over to the rabbits, still in a sort of daze. _If Qrow honestly doesn't care about turning into a werewolf… Maidens, everything is so wrong. We were so wrong. God, forgive this town!_ "How much should I…?"

"Doesn't take that much," Qrow said. If Ruby and Weiss kissing had been enough to change his niece's now-fiancé, a single drop of wolf blood in those rabbits would be enough to change him.

Taiyang nodded, taking both rabbits out the back door. He came back in minutes later with blood on his hands and two cut-open rabbits. He dropped two small bits of meat into what was left of the soup, and returned the rabbits to the hook, putting a basin underneath to catch the blood.

The two were silent as they waited for the meat to cook. It felt like an eternity before Taiyang ladled the meat and broth into Qrow's bowl. The scent of fresh rabbit juices made his mouth water, and he had to hand it over quickly to avoid the temptation of eating it himself.

Qrow took the bowl, scarfing down the contents quickly. "Well, that's it. We'll see tomorrow if you really made a friend here."

Taiyang laughed shakily. "You really are crazy."

Qrow snickered. "Winter'd probably have a heart attack if she knew any of this." Noticing a hesitant look coming to Taiyang's face, Qrow's gaze sharpened. "You didn't!"

"Confession, Qrow," Taiyang soothed. "She won't tell anyone. And she won't stop you from leaving. She promised me that."

Qrow sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Must be weird, knowing everyone's sins and having to keep quiet. How'd she react?"

"She didn't say much. Asked me to pray for the people of Vale. Advised against eating the rabbits." Taiyang remembered something important. "She didn't have me say a penance, though. Sinners always have to say a penance, so…maybe she's starting to think differently about all this as well."

"Penance? That's a thing?" Qrow huffed. "Why didn't she make me say one before?"

Taiyang chuckled dryly. "I think she knew better than to try with you."

…..

It was a cool fall evening, and Obsidian couldn't have been in higher spirits.

A great deal of silver had been mined. The town had redoubled its efforts to repair the buildings and walls, and now only had to tend to daily maintenance on some of the recently-fixed areas. Hunts by both the Huntsmen and the werewolves were bringing in more than enough kills to prepare for winter. Trade routes had been set up on the road to Umber. Fresh water was in abundance again.

The werewolves dozed in their rooms at the Inn, or in the forest, waiting for the sun to set so that they could run together as a pack, enjoying the full moon without restraint.

Only Pyrrha didn't join her pack in their pre-moonlight naps. She was at the smithy, having a long talk with a now-recovered Ferron. "I think you need to come with us tonight," she said firmly.

Ferron shook his head, refusing to meet her eyes. "No, Leader. I can't. It'll be too painful."

"That's why you need to," Pyrrha insisted. "All this time, you've been avoiding confronting this pain you feel, and drowning your sorrows in alcohol. You need to see that there really isn't that big of a difference between humans, Faunus, and werewolves. You can still be a part of the forest as you are. You can still be strong. You can still run and feel that freedom, even if you don't have your wolf form anymore."

"How can you know that?" Ferron asked desperately. "I remember being a plain Faunus. You've been a werewolf your whole life."

"You remember being a regular Faunus a long time ago," Pyrrha insisted. "Besides, you have years of Adam's brainwashing in your mind. That can't go away overnight. I think there's still some part of you that thinks the way he wanted you to think: that non-werewolves are truly inferior. They aren't, though, and you aren't."

The senior blacksmith, an older man with hair that was going white, coughed pointedly. "Speaking as a human, I certainly don't feel weak. And I enjoy the wild parts of the world in my own way. Maybe it's time to remember how to enjoy life as a simple Faunus."

When Ferron still hesitated, Pyrrha put a hand on his arm. "I'm not asking, you know. You almost got yourself killed in a foolish attempt to change back, an attempt that might not have even worked. Even though you aren't a werewolf anymore, you are still of my pack. I will not have members of my pack looking for ways to die."

"I don't want to die," Ferron muttered. "I realized that in the hours after the battle. I got so dizzy… I remember being so scared, suddenly wanting to claw my way back to life, no matter how much it hurt."

"That's a good thing, at least," Pyrrha sighed. "Get something warm on, and bring a hunting knife. We'll be meeting at the edge of the forest." When Ferron just barely nodded, she was finally satisfied enough to leave.

The rest of the pack was waiting for her as the sun sank lower in the sky. All expressed a clear eagerness to rush into the trees as soon as they changed.

"Check yourselves tonight," Pyrrha ordered gently. "Ferron's coming with us."

Fennec frowned. "Is that wise, Leader? No disrespect intended, of course."

"He needs to face this if he's ever going to recover," Pyrrha insisted. "Tonight, if we hunt, Ferron gets the final kill when the group with him tracks something down. Understand?"

"Yes, Leader," everyone replied.

When the moon rose, the pack changed into their bestial forms. A few of the humans and Faunus of Obsidian watched from the edge of town, their horror long gone and replaced with a sense of fascination at the grotesque beauty of the transformation. Ferron stood a short distance away, his eyes alight with pain. Taking a deep breath, he approached.

"I'll try not to slow you down," he muttered.

With a bark, Pyrrha ordered the pack to split up for the time being, encouraging them to just run and enjoy themselves. She beckoned for Ferron to follow her and bounded into the trees. She felt Fennec, Corsac, Ilia, Sandy, and Deery joining her, and smiled to herself. _Of course they want to help. They were his packmates the longest._

They ended up running with Pyrrha at the lead, flanked by Fennec and Corsac. Ilia went behind Corsac, and Ferron found himself nudged toward a spot behind Fennec. He realized that this would be his rightful spot if he was still a beta. Tears sprang to his eyes.

The werewolves checked their pace, but not too much. Ferron's strong legs were able to carry him a good distance. For a time, they just ran. The werewolves' tongues lolled out as they panted, and Ferron took deep, huffing breaths. Whenever the Faunus started to fall behind, Deery or Sandy was quick to nudge him forward while barking at the others to go a little slower. Eventually, they found a perfect speed, one that everyone could have easily maintained for hours.

Then, Fennec detected a deer nearby and communicated this to Pyrrha, who signaled the others to change course. Things were going well. If Ferron could help them kill some prey, he'd surely realize that his wildness wasn't truly lost.

Ferron stumbled a bit as they turned, and Deery had to catch him in her arms, gently righting him. "Thanks," he grumbled, hating how ungraceful his two legs were.

Deery barked, meeting his eyes and attempting to fill him with excitement for the hunt. It seemed to work, as his eyes lit up and he hurried to follow the others.

Ilia and Corsac shot ahead, chasing the deer in a circle back toward the rest of the group. As their prey bounded into their midst, eyes wide with terror, Pyrrha gave it a firm slash on the side, making it stumble. Turning to Ferron, she barked sharply.

Ferron blinked, then remembered the knife Pyrrha had told him to bring. In one swift movement, he unsheathed it and plunged it into the deer's neck just as it tried to run past the outer line of wolves. The force of the creature sent a shock down his arm and caused him to fall to his knees, but the deer went down with him. He knelt at its side as the light left its eyes and its breathing stilled. He stared at his hand, slick with blood, and yanked the knife away.

The coppery scent that struck his nose was wonderful, almost as sweet as when he had been a wolf. Ferron felt himself plunging the knife into the deer again, this time cutting downward in sharp, messy sawing motions. More blood spilled out.

Pyrrha watched, noting the focused, but not manic expression on Ferron's face. This was definitely going well. She didn't protest as Ferron cut into the chest, flooding the ground with redness, and reached in. After more fumbling and messy squelching, he yanked out the deer's heart. When he looked to Pyrrha for permission, she nodded, and he started eating the heart, sinking his teeth in and ripping the raw, chewy meat away.

Ferron savored the fresh blood and muscle in his mouth, loved the way his smaller, flatter teeth ground at it. On either side of him, the others fell on the kill, ripping pieces of raw, dripping flesh away and scarfing them down. This deer wouldn't go back to Obsidian. This was for the werewolves. Ferron took another bite, relishing in the aftermath of the hunt in a way he thought he would never do again.

They met up with the others later on. Some of them had tracked down fresh kills for the town. Others, like Weiss and Ruby, had simply frolicked through the trees. The two alphas leaned against each other, Ruby yipping with laughter as Weiss licked her ears, making them tickle.

Deery and Sandy licked Ferron's face playfully, cleaning most of the blood from it. This coaxed an even wider smile from the former beta.

The pack returned to town feeling full, content, and ready to sleep. Ferron placed a hand on Pyrrha's side as they approached the houses.

"Thanks, Leader," he said. "I don't know if I'm completely okay yet, but I think I'm better."

Pyrrha nodded, rumbling gently. Better was definitely something they could work with. She watched as the Faunus walked toward the bathing areas and let out a huff of satisfaction.

Smiling to herself, she headed in the direction of the inn. Her human was surely getting cold and lonely in that bed of his, after all.

…..

Qrow and Taiyang stood together in the woods between Vale and Burgundy. Qrow was wearing older clothes, and had put his cape to the side. Together, they waited for the sun to set.

Redness dripped across the sky like blood, melding with the softer pinks and oranges that had long ago overcome the blueness of day. Everything grew darker, grayer. Then, a hint of purple crept over the horizon, arriving unnoticed in the wake of the bloody departure of the sun. Finally, the blackness came.

The moon rose.

Qrow looked at his hands. He saw nothing. He felt nothing. After another minute, he shrugged. "Looks like that wolf wasn't trying to trick you after all."

Taiyang's shoulders slumped with relief. "Thank goodness." His mind was racing. What could he do now? Was there a way to maybe talk to the other werewolves, now that he had befriended two? He knew that he would never even consider killing one again. Maybe he could make things safer for everyone when they finally returned. Could he talk to Ozpin or Glynda about this? The Arcs?

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he placed a hand on Qrow's shoulder. "Bring my girls home."

Qrow nodded once, then turned and walked into the woods without another word. He didn't say goodbye, not this time. He'd be back soon. He just hoped that, between Cinder and the idiot duo of Jacques and Hawk, there would still be a Vale for him and the others to return to.

 **The end is in sight, people! It's still gonna be several more chapters, but we are officially in the final arc of this story. I'd like to thank everyone for the love and support they've shown for this fic. It really makes a difference.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	73. Well-Trodden Paths

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! We're getting close to the return. Are you hyped? Can you taste the excitement? I know I can! Or maybe it's just the pumpkin cake I just ate. Tis the season, after all!**

 **Enjoy!**

Qrow wasn't sure what he had expected when he returned to Burgundy, but seeing the town in a near state of hero worship toward Barty was certainly not it. "So, the light followed you into the church," he said, leaning on the bar and picking up a fresh shot of whiskey as his friends finished recounting what had happened after he left.

"Precisely," Barty replied.

"And everyone decided it was a sign from the Maidens."

"Yes," Roman said, his eyes flashing a warning. "And don't you start making them think otherwise."

"You think I'm stupid?" Qrow snorted. "I'll believe in anything that works in our favor. Maidens Bless!" He downed his shot and called for another.

"Do you think they might be able to convince anyone in Vale when they come up here to trade?" Barty asked.

"Depends on who comes up," Qrow said honestly. "If it's one of the richer busybodies who eats from the Council's hand, they'll probably encourage Vale to not trade with Burgundy at all, which would screw the town over even more."

The innkeeper walked over, pouring more coffee into Barty's mug. "There you go, sir," he said, bowing his head as he moved on to the next customer.

Barty smiled, taking a sip and letting out a sigh. "They've definitely been giving me the highest quality coffee. Citrusy with slight notes of cocoa. Delicious."

"Citrus?" Qrow snorted. "Coffee tastes like coffee."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Plebian. Next you'll be saying all teas taste the same."

"Uh, don't they?"

Both Roman and Barty groaned.

The three left Burgundy that day, electing to leave Zwei with Martin. "See if you can get him to Tai. Pretend to sell him, or something," Qrow said. "He's gonna need the company till we get back."

"I might not want to part with this fellow," Martin laughed, patting Zwei on the head. "But I'll make sure Taiyang gets him. And we'll keep spreading the word."

"Thank you!" said Roman. "Several traders already left town for Obsidian," he added, glancing at Qrow. "By the time we get there, this debacle with those Huntsmen should be over."

"That'll be a relief," Qrow sighed. "I just hope no one got hurt since we left."

"Those kids are tough," Roman said confidently. "And Neo's there to protect them. I'm sure they're fine."

"Honestly, I'm feeling quite optimistic about everything at the moment." Barty cheerfully took a sip from his newly-filled thermos. "Well, onward and upward, as they say!"

Qrow led the trio as they stepped back on the path that led to Obsidian.

…

Ruby found Weiss sitting on Roman's cart, a piece of charcoal and a sheet of paper in front of her. "Whatcha doing?"

Weiss smiled as Ruby plopped down beside her. "I thought it would be a good idea to start writing down what we'll need for the trip home. I expect we'll be leaving as soon as Qrow, Roman, and Bartholomew return."

Ruby peered over her fiancé's shoulder at the list, which consisted of the usual suspects: food, filled water skins, medical supplies, etc. There were also notes jotted down on which towns would be best for replenishing supplies they were low on. "How do you know so much about the towns?"

"I don't. Neo has been helping me." Weiss gave the paper a long look. "Since we're still restocking on medicine here in Obsidian, it would make sense for us to purchase our own on the way back. Food won't be a problem, of course, since we can all hunt."

"Weiss," Ruby murmured, hugging the taller woman around the middle. "You always make lists when you're nervous. You okay?"

Weiss placed the paper to the side and gladly returned Ruby's hug. "Of course I'm nervous," she sighed. "I don't know what will be waiting for us in Vale. If, after all this, we just get killed for returning to our home…"

"We won't!" Ruby assured her. "We're stronger than that. Even if this fails, we can come back here and make a life." Her eyes flickered as she thought of never seeing her dad again, but she knew she'd survive. "We'll get married, a bunch of the others will get married, and if Flynt and Neon are anything to go by, we'll have pups to play with by next year!"

Weiss felt herself smiling. Ruby always knew how to make even the direst of situations seem like something they could easily get through. "That will be nice." She paused. "You know, Neptune offered to help us if we decide we want pups in the future."

"Yeah?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Yes. I think he's lonely, and would like to be a father, even if hasn't found a mate yet."

"Huh." Ruby thought for a moment. "I don't think I'm ready to be a mom just yet. Maybe the year after this spring. Or two years. Also, could he do it with you when we decide to? I'm not really interested in…well…you know."

Weiss kissed her brow. "I know. I've always known that."

Ruby smiled, snuggling against Weiss's front. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Weiss replied, drawing Ruby into her lap and closing her eyes contentedly, the list temporarily forgotten.

Blake and Sun were lying on top of the inn's roof, staring at the sky. A cool fall breeze whipped their hair and made them shiver with the promising chill of a not-so-distant winter.

"Can't remember the last time I was able to just relax," Sun yawned, his tail brushing against Blake's leg.

"Don't get too comfortable," Blake warned. "It won't be long before we go back to confront Cinder and the people of Vale." Still, she shifted closer, smiling as the tip of Sun's tail caressed her ankle.

Sun rolled his eyes. "Anyone ever tell you how to enjoy a moment? What's gonna happen is gonna happen. We'll worry about it when it happens."

"I guess you're right." She closed her eyes, allowing herself to take in the warmth of the sun and the pleasant coolness of the wind. She had always enjoyed lying in the sunlight. It really had been too long since she'd had the chance. A small chirp escaped her throat when Sun reached over to scratch her ears.

"Hey, Blake?" he asked, his voice gentle and even. "You don't have to answer, but have you thought about spring at all? I mean, you don't have to decide or anything, but I was just wondering." When she didn't speak right away, he hurried to add: "And you don't even need to decide by this spring! I can wait. I mean, if you want me to-"

"Sun," Blake cut in, a soft smile coming to her face. She was honestly touched by his determination to not push her too hard. "I have thought about it."

"Oh." Sun's tail flicked hopefully.

"I think the answer will be yes," Blake said, feeling truly confident in her answer. "If you're really good in the meantime," she added with a wink.

Sun's heart leapt and his eyes lit up. Only the fact that they were currently on a rooftop kept him from tackling Blake in a hug right then. Instead, he just scooted close and kissed her cheek. He wrapped his tail gently around her ankle and tugged lightly. "And if I'm really bad?" he murmured in a low voice, flashing a mischievous grin.

Blake shivered in a way that had nothing to do with fear. Recovering quickly, she smirked, playfully pushing Sun away. "We'll see."

Near the forest, Fennec, Corsac, Ilia, Sandy, and Deery were sunning themselves in the grass. Since they were outside the village boundaries, they chose to leave their borrowed clothes in the trees. Ilia yawned, stretching luxuriously.

"I'm so glad we can finally have some peace," she sighed.

"Agreed," Fennec murmured. "These woods are good, and this human town is truly beneficial to us. Without the Huntsmen and vampires, this place is near perfect."

"It makes you wonder," Corsac added. "If we should just remain here."

Sandy sat up with a frown. "But Leader Pyrrha says we need to go back to Vale and talk to Cinder."

Deery tore at a piece of grass. "Isn't word spreading through the towns, though? Maybe we can just let things happen. We've done more than our part."

"We can't do that," Ilia said firmly. "Leader Pyrrha wants to go back. Besides, Vale and the old forest are home to our pack, and the Huntsmen. They'll go no matter what, and we can't desert them, not after all they did for us."

Fennec sighed. "True. I'd hate to abandon Fox."

"Perhaps we could still return," Corsac mused. "If we win in Vale. After all, Obsidian is the first town to be open to werewolves. It would make sense to have some werewolf ambassadors staying here permanently."

"You mean, like representing the pack and helping new werewolves?" Sandy asked.

"Precisely!"

Deery smiled. "I like that idea."

"Me too," Ilia admitted. "But we need to focus on one thing at a time. Vale first, then we'll talk to Leader Pyrrha about it. I'm sure she'll say yes." She paused. "Hm. Even now, it feels weird saying that about a leader."

"Not as weird as before, though," Sandy noted.

"True." Ilia smiled, lying back in the grass once more. "Nice, isn't it?"

The others nodded in agreement, closing their eyes and allowing themselves to relax for a little while.

In town, Pyrrha was walking down the streets with Jaune, completely focused on the contents of a jar that had come with a larger delivery from Umber. "This is incredible," she said, licking her fingers. "I can't believe I've never had this!"

The substance in question was sliced peaches preserved in a mixture of honey and spices. Juice and golden honey dripped from each slice as the sweet scent of cinnamon and cloves made Pyrrha nearly dizzy with pleasure.

"They are pretty good." Jaune smiled at the look of pure joy on her face. Already, he was imagining his mom spoiling her with every sweet-tasting human food under the sun. _And she totally will,_ he told himself. _The whole family will love her once we explain everything._ After driving those Huntsmen away, optimism had been coming a lot easier to everyone in town.

"It won't be long now," Pyrrha commented, pausing to lick her fingers. "We'll be able to go home soon, once Qrow, Roman, and Barty return."

"I can't wait," Jaune said honestly. "Obsidian is great, but I really need to see my family again."

Pyrrha screwed the lid of the jar shut with a sigh. "I'm a bit apprehensive about seeing Cinder and the rest of the pack again," she admitted. "I've been trying to figure out what to say to her. Convincing her is the most important thing next to convincing your village leaders."

"Well, why don't we practice?" Jaune suggested. "I'll be Cinder." He folded his arms and tried to look as intimidating as possible.

Pyrrha laughed. "You don't exactly resemble her, but okay." She placed the jar to the side and tried to pretend she was talking to Cinder. "Cinder, I feel that the war with the humans and Faunus of Vale needs to end."

Jaune shook his head. "Be more proactive. Say that the war needs to end."

"You're right. Cinder would latch onto any weakness she sees… Okay. Cinder, this war with the humans and Faunus of Vale needs to end. It's pointless and causes unnecessary harm to both sides. My pack, as well as the friends we've made in the villages, have been able to help each other in ways we couldn't have imagined before." She paused. "After that, if she's still listening, I'll tell her our story."

"The big thing is getting her to listen without ripping your head off first?" Jaune guessed.

"Exactly."

"Hey, Pyrrha! You gonna finish those?"

Jaune and Pyrrha turned to see Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage approaching.

"Go right ahead, Neptune," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Neptune picked up the jar and eagerly ate a slice. "I swear, we've been missing out. Humans know how to make food amazing."

"What were you two doing just now?" Sage asked. "It looked like you were rehearsing something."

"Oh, I'm trying to figure out what to say to Cinder," Pyrrha explained. "Jaune's helping."

Neptune snorted. "Jaune never talked to Cinder. How can he know how she'd respond." His eyes lit up. "Ooh! Can I be Cinder?"

Scarlet pouted. "Wait, I want to be Cinder!" He tossed his hair and put a hand on his hip. "I hope you idiots aren't planning on hindering me in any way," he said, making his voice as rich as he could.

Pyrrha put a hand over her mouth to muffle her snicker.

Neptune put the jar down. "No, no, no. You gotta talk more like this." He pasted on an overly-flirtatious expression and spoke in an exaggeratedly-luscious voice. "You gotta sound like you're trying to seduce someone with every word," he said with a lusty half-smile. "And you gotta make your _voice_ get slightly higher at _intervals_."

Pyrrha burst out laughing. "Sweet Moon, you two! That's terrible!"

"Oh, don't even tell us we're wrong! You know this is totally accurate!" Scarlet huffed, folding his arms.

Ferron stuck his head out of the smithy at that moment. "Mocking your former leader, are you?"

Neptune and Scarlet shifted guiltily. "Uh…"

"Mind if I join?"

Jaune grinned. "Oh, please! Do Adam!"

Ferron cleared his throat before giving everyone a half-lidded glare. "Bring them to their knees!" He declared in a bombastic, slightly-raspy voice. "You! Omega! Fetch me a deer bone! I want to clean my claws with it while growling menacingly at anyone who comes too close. You! Get me some fat to polish my horns! Have I mentioned lately how much I hate humans? Grrrr!"

Everyone was laughing at this point. Pyrrha leaned against Jaune, holding her stomach while trying to get some control over her breathing. "I don't think…this is helping…figure out what to say to Cinder," she managed between gasps of laughter.

Jaune shrugged. "You'll be fine. Besides, everything will depend on how Cinder is when we see her. A lot of it will have to be made up as we go."

"Don't worry, Leader," Neptune said brightly. "You can do it. Everyone knew you'd be an awesome leader at the beginning, and everyone knows you're going to get us through this."

"We did survive a Nuckelavee and a vampire coven," Sage reminded everyone. "This will probably be easy in comparison."

"I wouldn't go that far," Pyrrha said. "But…thank you. I'm glad you all have so much faith in me. I only hope I can live up to it."

Jaune softly kissed her cheek. "You already have," he murmured, hugging her tightly.

Neptune coughed. "Uh, is it inappropriate to tell your leader that she and her mate are ridiculously adorable?"

Both Jaune and Pyrrha blushed while everyone else laughed again.

….

Qrow knew that time was being cut way too close. They had reached Umber just as the third week of the last month of fall rolled around. The air was already becoming crisp with the promise of a hard winter. _Even if we get back quickly,_ he thought glumly. _It'll be less than a week away from winter. Everyone may just starve, even if we can convince them to form an alliance._

He didn't voice any of his concerns to Roman and Barty, however. He couldn't bring himself to spoil their good moods. Barty was still drinking from the supply of the good coffee he'd been given in Burgundy, and Roman was devoting most of his attention to his new horse, the gentle, stocky bay gelding he had chosen back in Roan. After the incident at the church, they were understandably hopeful. Qrow just wished he could catch some of that optimism.

In Umber, the trio learned that the Huntsmen blockade had fallen. "Driven out by the townsfolk," the barman said, polishing a glass after serving the men their drinks. "They saved them from a pretty bad Grimm attack, then told them to skedaddle once the fight was over."

Qrow let out a laugh. "I wish I could've seen that. I bet Yang was right at the head of things."

"If you're referring to the golden-haired one with the red eyes, then yes," a voice muttered from a nearby table.

The barman bowed his head contritely. "Ah, sorry Mister Port. Forgot you were over there."

Port shook his head. "No matter. You were simply telling the truth." He stared into a pint of stout and sighed. "I remember you three. You were in the town, weren't you?"

"That's right," Qrow said, frowning in the Huntsman's direction.

Barty adjusted his scarf before approaching the table with a friendly smile. "I never got a chance to say this, but I do admire that rifle of yours. Quite a rarity."

Port's expression lightened, and a hint of pride came to his face. "It certainly is. Tweaked it myself so that reload time is hardly an issue. A fire Dust compartment in the back makes it nearly automatic."

"I remember when all the big cities were building rifles for Huntsmen," Barty chuckled. "Everyone was so excited, every town ordered crates and crates of ammo, only for most of the guns to be unpredictable, too slow to reload, or just plain dangerous."

"Well, I'd paid a fair sum for this one," Port murmured. "I wasn't about to just throw it away. I've been adding to it over the years. Once it's perfect, I plan on giving instructions away to anyone who can use them. I'd like to see the Grimm fight back against a line of Huntsmen with Dust bullets at their disposal!"

"That would certainly be a force to reckon with," Barty said, his brows creasing a little as he imagined a pack of werewolves trying to square off against such a foe.

Port looked at the three. "So, you're heading back to that town, eh?"

"We only left to find help to stop your group," Qrow said coldly.

"Well, the traders have certainly been telling interesting stories," Port sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know what to think anymore, truthfully."

"Maybe that there's a new way to be thinking?" Roman suggested.

"Perhaps." Port finished his drink and stood up. "Well, I'm off. That herd of Boarbatusks up north aren't going to kill themselves! Good day, gentlemen." He bowed his head before striding out the door, rifle strapped to his back.

"He does seem nice," Barty commented. "Maybe he'll be merciful the next time he sees a werewolf in the wild."

"We can only hope," Qrow said, downing his shot. "Well, we're almost there. I say we don't stop until we're back at the walls of Obsidian."

"Agreed!" Barty nodded firmly. "Let us be off!"

The three left the bar, adjusted their bags, which were now being carried by Roman's new horse, and started the final leg of their journey back to Obsidian with the promise of another hard journey following soon after.

 **I got several reviews commenting on Port's use of a gun, so I thought I'd give some clarification here. I was drawing inspiration partially from ancient rifles, partially from Port's canon weapon, and partially from the fact that there is Dust in this AU. The matchlock rifle first appeared in the mid-15** **th** **century in Europe, which was the last century of the Middle Ages, so there were guns toward the end of the medieval times. Port's use of it in this world is rare, as shown by the fact that none of the other Huntsmen have been using guns, and he did have to adjust it extensively in order to make it a reliable weapon.**

 **Anyhoo, next week will be the journey back to Vale. Then… Well, you'll see.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	74. Journey Home

**Awoo, everybody! It's Werewolf Friday yet again! Good news: I have the rest of the story outlined! Unless the chapters end up spacing out differently, we'll be done by chapter 87. Thirteen weeks, folks. After that, I'm going to be making some changes.**

 **The unfortunate truth is that posting twice on a weekly basis has been incredibly draining for me. Between this and my two jobs, I've had no time to work on any of my original projects. My P/atreon hasn't been making enough money to warrant the amount of time I've put into it, so I've decided that, after this fic is done, "Wings of Dust" will be my only regular update. Any other fics will be posted as inspiration hits, and as I feel like typing them. I probably won't be doing any more long fanfic projects outside of "Wings of Dust." It's just too exhausting.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

It was early morning when Qrow, Roman, and Barty returned to Obsidian. The betas sensed them immediately, and there was a group of people rushing out to meet them before they were halfway across the field.

At the front of the crowd were Ruby and Neo, who leaped into Qrow and Roman's arms respectively, nearly tackling the older adults to the ground in the process.

"Uncle Qrow! You're back! I'm so glad you're okay! You guys did great! The traders are helping Obsidian, and no one has attacked us, and we drove the Huntsmen off all by ourselves, and it was great!" Ruby squealed.

"I played a pretty major role in that," Yang said, smirking calmly.

Neo was nuzzling her cheek against Roman's chest, tears streaming down her face. "I missed you," she murmured.

Roman gently lifted her up, kissing her cheek. "I missed you too, Neo." He turned so that she was facing the bay gelding. "Look what I picked up in Roan."

Neo held out her hand to the horse, smiling as the velvety nose brushed her palm. "Hello," she whispered. "What's your name?"

"I thought I'd let you name him," Roman said. "What does he look like to you?"

Neo brushed the gelding's forelock to the side, looking at the perfect circle-shaped star on his brow. "Lupin."

Roman grinned. "I like it."

Pyrrha approached Barty, inclining her head respectfully. "Welcome back, my rogue friend. Did everything go well?"

"I should say so!" Barty declared.

"Only partially," Qrow corrected. "The situation in Vale isn't so good."

The good humor of the group immediately faded.

"Oh no! Is Dad-?"

"Did you see Winter?"

"My sisters! Are they-?"

Qrow held up his hands. "Hold on, hold on. Let's get everyone who matters to the center of town, so I only have to tell this once."

Everyone gathered minutes later and listened silently as Qrow explained the situation in Vale.

Weiss groaned when he finished. "My father has completely lost sight of reality."

"At least he isn't actively killing off every living thing in the area!" Sun snorted. "Seriously, Cinder has gone insane!"

"It certainly seems so," Pyrrha muttered, staring at the ground.

Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

Pyrrha looked up at him, then at the rest of the pack. "I'll still try to talk to her, but… If she's truly this unhinged, I may have to challenge her for leadership of the entire territory."

The others were already nodding. "I always figured it would come to that," Neptune said. "Don't worry, Leader. You already beat Adam. You can handle Cinder."

Pyrrha smiled, trying to look confident, but her mind was filled with doubts. _I didn't defeat him on my own. Without the others, he would have killed me._ She knew that she had become a better fighter since then, but was she good enough to be a match for Cinder?

Jaune looked at his fellow Huntsmen, who were starting to shift restlessly. "I guess it's finally time, huh?" he asked, voicing what he knew was on everyone's minds. "It's time to go home." He turned to Brawnz. "When will your people be ready to leave?"

"Tonight," Brawnz replied immediately. "You've waited long enough already."

"We really have!" Ruby agreed empathetically. "Weiss, time to take out that list of yours!"

The day was entirely devoted to preparing for departure from Obsidian. Supplies of meats and medicine were hastily put together, along with silver to trade with at the towns. Roman hitched up Lupin, who took very well to the almost-empty cart.

"Hopefully, his mood will be the same once it's filled," Roman chuckled, jingling one of his many bags of silver. "I'll need to gather stock on the way, so don't wait up for me."

Neo glanced between Roman and Yang, and was about to speak when Roman touched her shoulder.

"I think our friends need you more than I do right now. Stick with them, okay?" He winked.

Neo felt tears welling up in her eyes as she nodded.

"Also, be careful," Roman added. "If I find out that you were eaten by a werewolf, I'm going to be quite displeased."

"Werewolves never eat people," said Ilia, who happened to be walking by at the moment. "Not even in Adam's pack. It's considered cannibalism."

"See, Roman? If I do die, I'll just be a bit mangled." When Roman didn't laugh, Neo quickly hugged him. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"And I'll be taking care of her," Yang called over.

Roman snorted. "Fine, just as long as there's no funny business while you're not under my supervision."

Yang grinned. "How do you know none went on while you were gone?"

Neo groaned, covering her red face as the two started to bicker.

Weiss, meanwhile, was helping her friends re-pack their supplies. "Even now, you have developed no sense of organization. Unbelievable," she grumbled.

Ruby watched her with an amused smile. "That's why we have you around."

"Hopefully, you have a few more reasons than that," Weiss remarked, kissing Ruby's brow. "You dunce."

Ruby pulled her fiancé into a full kiss, discreetly nudging her bag out of view with her foot. "Hm. Maybe a few," she murmured.

Jaune watched Pyrrha out of the corner of his eye as she rallied the werewolves. Though she gave them all the option to remain in Obsidian, none of them took it. _She still has doubts about being a leader,_ Jaune thought. _But I've never seen anyone earn loyalty like this, human, Faunus, or werewolf._

While the pack prepared themselves for the journey, Pyrrha approached Jaune. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be," Jaune replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Everyone seems so confident…"

"Yeah, you have that effect on people," Jaune replied with a slight grin.

Pyrrha blushed, though her eyes were troubled. "If I let them down-"

"You won't!" Jaune insisted, taking her hand. "Pyrrha, you haven't let anyone down throughout this whole mess."

"Perry and Tukson-"

"Perry and Tukson were killed fighting one of the strongest Grimm in the world, and a group of monsters everyone thought didn't exist!" Jaune cut in. "The fact that more didn't die is pretty amazing, honestly."

"But-"

"No buts! You'll do great. We all will. So stop doubting yourself!" Jaune hugged her tightly. "I'll be expecting a victory kiss when this is all over, you know."

Pyrrha smiled, nuzzling Jaune's shoulder, taking in his familiar scent of leather and metal polish. "I think that can be arranged."

….

The group left Obsidian just as the sky was starting to turn pink. Pyrrha walked at the head of the werewolves, which consisted of her fellow runaways, the wolves who left Adam's pack after his death, and the rogue wolf Bartholomew. The Huntsmen of Vale walked at the head of the combined human and Faunus group, which held several citizens of Obsidian, including Dew, Gwen, Roy, May, Nolan, and Ferron. Brawnz had stayed behind to continue running Obsidian. Qrow walked in the back with Roman and Neo, taking a long swig from his flask.

Everyone walked with a sense of purpose, determination fueling their footsteps as they trekked on together. The werewolves didn't change when the sun set, instead choosing to walk alongside their friends on the path to Umber. They reached the town close to midnight, and walked in with their heads held high. Several werewolves had their bite marks in plain view, unafraid to show them outside of Obsidian for the first time.

The inn had several patrons still drinking in the tavern area, and they all looked up when the large group entered. The innkeeper paled when he saw the bite marks, but kept his voice steady as he sold what rooms he had, and accepted payment. He recommended that "some of the party" lock their doors. It was clear who he was referring to.

Some of the people at the bar gazed at the werewolves in awe. Others rushed out the door. One frail older man clasped his hands together and began to mumble a prayer. "May the Maidens guide my path. May Winter keep me calm…" He started to shake, unable to continue.

"May Spring make my seasons bountiful. May Summer draw my footsteps down the right path. May Fall keep me ever thankful," Weiss finished. When the man gaped at her, she smiled gently. "And yes, I am a werewolf."

Despite the innkeeper's warning, no one faced any disturbances that night. When they walked outside, they were subject to many stares. Some people dropped to their knees, murmuring prayers. It was hard to tell which of them were expressing wonder, and which ones were praying out of fear.

Roman met with some of his fellow traders, who had helped to spread the word, and were now building up on some stock for the winter. He let out a long sigh as he loaded some fall spices onto his cart. "Oh, it's good to feel some more weight on this thing!"

They ate and left Umber a little after noon, continuing at the brisk pace they had set before. The next town was a bit further away, so they ended up camping that night. The werewolves hunted, and the group ate what they could while also packing up as much meat as would last until Vale, remembering what Qrow had told them about the food shortage.

Over the next few days, the group went through the towns. They quickly noticed that the towns closer to Obsidian were significantly more accepting of the werewolves' presence than the towns further away. In Vermillion, they quickly decided to continue without stopping, the omegas sensing an overwhelming feeling of hostility in the air that could easily become violent.

As they entered Roan, however, they noticed a shift back toward acceptance. Qrow suggested that it might be because they were drawing closer to Burgundy. In Roan, they finally left Roman behind, so that he could bargain for leather goods and feed.

"Keep those idiots safe, Neo," he said as he hugged his adoptive daughter one last time. "I'll catch up with you, hopefully after all the fighting is over."

"I love you!" Neo said, kissing Roman's cheek. "Get lots of stock for winter, okay?"

"I will," Roman promised. "And I love you too." He gave Yang a stern look. "Remember, no funny business."

"I make no promises," Yang replied with a cheeky wink.

Roman rolled his eyes, trying and failing to hide a smile.

Eventually, the group reached Burgundy, where the welcome for the werewolves was genuine and overwhelming. People rushed out to shake their hands. Children asked to see their bite marks. At the bakery, Wallace hurried from behind the counter to shake Jaune and Pyrrha's hands. Sun walked by a stand that was selling hot chestnuts for the winter, and was given a small bag for free. He burnt his tongue while scarfing them down, and Blake had to take the bag to keep him from causing himself further injury. Barty, of course, was given several thermoses of coffee.

Qrow visited Martin the blacksmith, where he heard some rather discouraging news.

"So, I delivered that fine dog to Taiyang like you asked, and he was thrilled, let me tell you!" Martin said, though his eyes were troubled. "Things aren't looking good for the rest of the town. I was practically driven out after I sold my stock. Vale's got armed guards on every path. The people here tried telling the Huntsmen who came to trade about the werewolves, and we haven't heard anything since. No offers to trade, no requests for aid, nothing!"

Qrow grimaced. "The Council probably decided this was a godless town, and they were better off fending for themselves. Fucking idiots. How long do they think Vale will last totally isolated from anyone else?!"

"I don't know," Martin said honestly. "If it weren't for your cavalry going back now, I'd say they won't survive the winter. But maybe you and your friends can be the miracle Vale needs." He nodded in the direction of the church. "We've seen one in action already. Speaking of which, tell Barty to stop and say hello before you leave, would you?"

"I'll do that," Qrow replied. "Thanks, Martin."

Their journey was delayed by an hour that night, because so many people in Burgundy wanted to see a werewolf transformation up close. Sun volunteered, and transformed in the center of town. There were a few fainters, but not many. Most shuddered at the grotesque beauty of the change, then stared in awe at the pale gold, gray-eyed creature who stood before them. He allowed children to pet his fur and climb on his back, and shook several hands with his large paw. People freed the path very reluctantly, expressing hope that the werewolves would come back soon.

Everyone was in high spirits after that, particularly Pyrrha, though the mood dampened when Qrow passed on what he had learned from Martin. "We'll have to keep a beta on the alert at all times," Pyrrha decided. "And we should send one with you when you fetch Taiyang,"

"Good idea," Qrow sighed. "This is getting ridiculous. Having to sneak into my own damned village! I can't wait for this to end."

"We're closer to an end than we ever were before," Weiss pointed out.

"Things will be okay," Ruby said firmly. "They just have to! After everything we've gone through, we just have to be okay after this!"

Weiss took Ruby's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Maidens' willing," she whispered.

When they camped that night, Pyrrha waited for Jaune by his bedroll. She snuggled unabashedly against his chest as he lay down, letting out a sigh as his strong arms wrapped around her. Though she loved holding him in her wolf form, it was nice to occasionally feel like the protected one, the one who could rely on someone else rather than always taking things into her own hands.

Jaune, sensing Pyrrha's unease, peppered soft kisses across her brow and down to her cheeks. "It'll be okay," he whispered. "We can do this. We'll save Vale and the werewolves." When Pyrrha didn't say anything, he kissed her shoulder, speaking close to her ear. "Hey. Imagine spring. The snow will melt, the leaves will come out. The first flowers will poke through the cold grass. Can you smell the flowers?"

Pyrrha closed her eyes, picturing the scent of daffodils and the new color of freshly-sprouted leaves. "Yes."

"Now imagine walking down the streets of Vale in the morning, when the bakers are taking hot loaves from their ovens. The smithies will be preparing new weapons and sharpening the old ones. There will be clangs of hammers coming from there. A few people will stop and wave as you walk by. Qrow will be already drunk in one of the pubs, while Taiyang will ask if you want to come to his house for dinner sometime. My littlest sister Silvia will run up and ask for a piggyback ride."

Pyrrha smiled.

"Now go back into the woods, where the pack will be. Flynt and Neon will be preparing for their first pup, making their den all pretty with flowers and soft moss. Sun will be chasing Blake around. Weiss and Ruby will probably be snuggling in a sunny patch somewhere, acting all cute. You know how they are."

"I certainly do," Pyrrha chuckled.

"Now go into your den. I'll be in there. Waiting for you." Jaune lowered his voice a little, allowing his lips to brush against Pyrrha's ear.

Pyrrha shivered, and her smile widened into a grin. "And what will we do then, I wonder?" she ran a finger down the back of Jaune's neck.

Jaune trembled at the light touch, feeling a hot flush going through his body. He barely managed to keep his voice steady as he replied. "I'll let you use your imagination. After all, the beta on watch doesn't want to hear all that."

"Yes, I do!" Neon called over from her post. "Seriously! Keep going! I like this story!"

"Neon, people are trying to sleep!" Flynt scolded.

"Not my fault! Jaune's the one telling dirty stories."

"I am not!" Jaune snapped.

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh. She hugged Jaune tightly, nuzzling his chest. "Thank you," she whispered as Neon reluctantly shut up.

Jaune closed his eyes, holding his fiancé close, his heart ringing with the sound of her beautiful laugh. "Goodnight, Pyrrha."

Tension rose in the minds and chests of every werewolf, human, and Faunus as they traveled on. The sun rose and set, and paces quickened as the days continued growing shorter and shorter. The betas became more nervous as they sensed fewer and fewer animals. It was mid-afternoon when Blake, the current beta in charge of patrol, held up a hand for everyone to stop.

"I sense Cardin Winchester at the edge of my radius," she hissed. "Along with several other Huntsmen down the path. They're several leagues away from the town."

Pyrrha's heart stuttered as realization sank in. "We're here," she breathed.

Jaune took a shuddering breath, nodding slowly. "We're home."

 **I've been saying this a lot, but dun dun DUN! We're finally back, folks! The last stretch is upon us. What will happen next? Only I know! Mwahaha!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	75. Three Days

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! It's Werewolf Friday, and I have power and heat again! For those who haven't read my profile, a huge storm came through my hometown and knocked down the huge pine tree in the yard, which took out the powerlines and part of the porch. From Sunday to Wednesday, I had no power and no heat. I wasn't able to type a thing, hence my silence on Dragon Tuesday, and I had to take my lizard to my neighbor's house so he wouldn't die. Thankfully, things are back on track. I'm not in a dark ice box, and Targaryen is back home. I'm working on the next update of "Wings of Dust," and will be back on schedule this coming week.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Vale was so close, yet so distant still. The werewolves and Huntsmen set up camp for the night and planned out their next course of action.

"Getting Tai out here's gotta be first," Qrow reasoned. "We know he's on our side, and he'll be able to talk to Winter and the Arcs tomorrow. I don't know if I can sneak to all three homes in one go, after all."

"You'll need a beta," Blake said. "I'll go with you, if that's okay, Leader," she added, glancing at Pyrrha.

"Of course," Pyrrha replied immediately. "Just as long as you aren't too tired."

"Now's probably the best time," Jaune said, looking at the stars overhead. "Most of the Huntsmen are likely in the woods, so you'll have a clearer shot at the town."

"Just what I was thinking." Qrow stood up. "I'm ready to go whenever you are, Blake."

Blake was already standing. "I've been ready since spring!"

The two crept carefully in a wide path around the town, Blake keeping tabs on the Huntsman guards. She suppressed a shudder as an eerie silence filled her senses. The woods were even quieter on the side containing Cinder's pack than they had been around the campsite. Blake could sense maybe a dozen deer nearby, and very few rabbits. _Everyone will starve this winter,_ she thought. _If we fail, everyone's dead._

The guards that had been pacing the outer parts of the town were gone, leaving only a few patrols and a group by the woods on either side.

"I don't sense Taiyang," Blake whispered. "He must be hunting."

"The back door will probably be open," Qrow muttered. "He left it unlocked after the first time I dropped in."

As they drew closer, Blake's ears flattened.

"What is it?" Qrow asked.

"The woods are just so empty. It gets worse the more I sense it. It'll take years to fix what was done here."

"Well, if we actually live to see those years, I'll be happy," Qrow declared. He pushed Taiyang's door open and led Blake inside.

Immediately, the sound of barking filled the house. Blake sprang back as a little black and white dog bounded from a pillow by the stove, yapping loudly.

"Zwei, shut up!" Qrow snapped.

The dog froze, his mouth open, then let out a joyful yip, trotting over to Qrow. He had grown a bit, and his floppy ears were now standing totally upright. He licked Qrow's palm and rolled onto his back.

"Good boy," Qrow muttered. "Glad to see you've settled in." He noticed with a pang that Zwei was looking a little thinner than before. _Things must be bad. Tai's the type who would feed his dog before feeding himself. If Zwei's not eating enough…_ He honestly didn't want to finish that thought.

After an hour of waiting, Qrow sitting with Zwei on an armchair, Blake staying close to the stove, Taiyang returned. He entered the house looking significantly thinner and more haggard than when Qrow had last seen him. Still, a light came to his eyes when he saw Qrow and Blake.

"You're here," he breathed, his voice hoarse and raspy. He took a stumbling step forward. "You're back! Where are Ruby and Yang?"

"Waiting for you," Blake assured him.

"Blake!" Taiyang walked over, staring at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

Blake gladly returned the hug, purring loudly, though she couldn't help but notice how weak Taiyang's grip was. _How has he been able to hunt? Even if the werewolves are starving too, he'd be easy prey for a Grimm._ She could only rationalize that the werewolves had been keeping the Grimm at bay.

She yelped when something wet touched her ankle, and glared down at Zwei, who tilted his head up at her, staring with those dopey puppy eyes.

Taiyang chuckled fondly. "I see you two are already acquainted. Thank you so much for him, by the way, Qrow! This little guy has honestly been the only thing keeping me sane. Things have gotten worse."

"So I hear," Qrow muttered. "Armed guards all around the town. Hardly any food. Is Jackass and his group trying to kill us?"

"Many people think so," Taiyang sighed. "Everyone's hungry. The Faunus are already starting to show greater weakness. A lot of people are expecting them to revolt."

"Can't say I blame them," Qrow growled while Blake glared out the window. "They already lost their district, and they're probably getting lesser food shares than anyone else. Maybe the town will be desperate enough to actually listen to reason."

"Can we go now?" Taiyang asked, shifting from one foot to the other. "I need to see my girls."

"Sure thing, Tai," Qrow said. "Just let Blake lead. Her wolf magic will keep us from getting jabbed at by any dumbass guards."

It was a quick, but tense journey back to the campsite, where everyone was either standing or pacing. When Blake led Qrow and Taiyang through the trees, both Ruby and Yang rushed forward. Ruby stopped midstep, her breath hitching.

Taiyang stared dumbly for a moment, taking in the sight of his daughters. Yang's right arm had been severely mangled by something, and Ruby had several new scars, along with a certain wild glimmer in her silver eyes that was impossible to miss. But it was them! "Ruby! Yang!" he gasped, tears streaming down his face. He stumbled forward, only to be caught by Yang, who hugged him tightly. Ruby zipped over, hugging his middle and sobbing into his chest.

"My girls!" he sobbed, nuzzling Yang's thick hair while tightly gripping Ruby's small shoulder. "You're here. Thank the Maidens…" He drew back, smiled tearfully at Yang, then turned to Ruby. "Ruby, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, Dad," Ruby assured him, touching his face. "I know you were trying to save me and Weiss. I tried to get myself killed after I changed, but Pyrrha stopped me. I get it. Don't worry."

It was then that Taiyang looked at the other people gathered. Even without the bite marks, he was easily able to discern who was a werewolf. His chest clenched guiltily when he saw Weiss's half-gone face. "Weiss…"

"Don't even start," Weiss snapped, cutting him off. "I already forgave Qrow, and he's the one who actually threw the Dust. There's nothing to apologize for."

Taiyang smiled shakily. "I hear there's an engagement to celebrate when this is all over," he said, grinningg down at Ruby.

"Not just one," Jaune muttered, his eyes shining happily.

Taiyang turned to Jaune. "Good to see you home, Jaune." His eyes fell on the green-eyed, red-haired woman standing nearby. "I got a feeling that you must be the famous Pyrrha."

Pyrrha bowed her head. "It's good to finally meet you. Ruby and Yang have said so much about you."

"All good things, I hope!" Taiyang laughed. He proceeded to greet all of the returned Vale Huntsmen, though he didn't let go of his daughters for one second. Eventually, Ruby had to wriggle out from under his arm.

"Dad," she said. "I need you to see me in my wolf form now."

Taiyang paled, but nodded. "Okay, sweetie. Go ahead." He gritted his teeth, trying to mentally prepare himself. He had seen Mercury change from a wolf into a human, but wasn't sure how ready he was to actually watch his own daughter turn into one of those beasts.

Ruby quickly stripped off her clothes and began the familiar process of taking in the moon's light. She sighed happily as her fur began to cover her. Her arms lengthened, her teeth turned to fangs, and her ears grew sharp and pointed. When the transformation was complete, she stood taller than her father.

Taiyang was shaking, but he didn't hesitate to step forward and hold out his hand. He gasped quietly as Ruby pressed her furry cheek against his palm. He stared into those silver wolf eyes, took in the brown and red fur. Then, Ruby let out a soft whimper that was so reminiscent of the noises she would make when crying, that Taiyang felt himself breaking down completely. "It's you," he sobbed, hugging his daughter tightly around her broad shoulders. "It really is you!" He held on as Ruby's long, furry arms came up to embrace him.

"She makes a pretty good wolf, doesn't she?" Yang commented.

Taiyang drew back to look at the familiar smile that stretched across the alien muzzle. "She really does," he agreed.

Ruby remained in her wolf form as the group sat down to discuss what to do next. Taiyang was given a large share of the provisions the group had gathered, and was eating a hunk of dry meat with a vigor similar to what one would expect from a ravenous werewolf.

Ruby rested her head on his lap, closing her eyes and rumbling as he gently stroked her head. It was so similar yet so different from how he'd stroke her hair to help her fall asleep when she was younger. _I didn't think I'd ever feel this again,_ she realized, mentally promising never to take her father's presence for granted again.

"So, the next step is getting Winter and the Arcs out here," Qrow said. "Then, we'll go to Oz and Glynda. They won't be able to ignore two families, and the town priestess, after all. If we can get them on our side, of course."

"Do you think Winter has come around at all?" Weiss asked Taiyang. "Since before, I mean?"

Taiyang shook his head. "I don't know. She's been over several times, but we haven't talked about the werewolves at all."

"I'll need to see Cinder soon," Pyrrha said. "I could try getting help from Emerald and Mercury, but I'm not sure whether their friendship with you would help me, or just cause Cinder to hurt them if she found out."

"Let's take care of Winter and my family first," Jaune suggested. "You can go talk to Cinder at the same time we go to Ozpin and Glynda."

"After that, we'll see if those two can convince Jacques, Hawk, and James," Taiyang finished. "I have hope for James, but not much for the other two," he admitted.

"We only need three votes for the Council to be in our favor," Weiss said.

"True." Taiyang reluctantly stood up, putting several packages of food into his bag. "I should get back. I'll see you tomorrow night." He hugged his daughters once again and kissed each of them, Yang on the cheek, Ruby on her furry brow. "I love you." He also made sure to hug his future daughter-in-law before Blake led him back into town.

"So," Jaune said after they left. "How does everyone feel about our chances?"

"I'm still rather optimistic," Barty piped up. "Listening to reason is really the only option at this point. It's a simple matter of getting the right people on our side. The rest will follow." He stretched happily. "I may even be able to spend the winter in Burgundy when this is done, provided it doesn't snow too much in the first week. Their coffee is honestly second to none."

"You can get coffee anywhere," Qrow snorted.

Barty rolled his eyes. "Clearly your taste for burning liquor has dulled your taste buds."

"Hey, I bet you couldn't tell the difference between whiskey and bourbon!" Qrow snapped. "So don't even get me started on taste!"

Ruby curled up next to Weiss and Yang, feeling happier and more hopeful than she had in months.

…..

Taiyang sought out Winter that morning, before the first churchgoers could fill the seats. "They're back," he told her as she proceeded to light the altar candles.

She paused only briefly, but showed no other sign of hearing him.

"Weiss wants to see you," he continued. "A great deal."

Winter lit another candle.

"I'm taking the Arc family to see them tonight."

"When?" Winter asked, her face impassive.

"After dark," Taiyang replied. "We'll meet at my house."

Winter nodded. "I'll be there."

Taiyang couldn't get anything else out of her, so he settled for saying a quick prayer at the God altar before seeking out the Arcs.

The family was sitting down for breakfast, but Joan was quick to let Taiyang in and set an extra spot for him at the large table. It was the spot where Jaune had always sat. He hesitated, wondering if the children should be present. _The children might actually make this easier, depending on how they react,_ he realized.

"Johann," he started. "I was wondering if you and the family would be free to accompany me somewhere tonight."

Johann frowned in confusion. "Where, exactly? We have another hunt, and-"

"I'll let you know when you get there," Taiyang said. "It's important that you all show up." He took a deep breath. "It's about Jaune."

The family all froze, staring at Taiyang in shock. "What about Jaune?" Joan asked, standing up. "Have you see him? Is he nearby?" She looked ready to bolt from the house that instant to go looking for him.

"Joan, please sit down!" Taiyang urged. "Yes, I've seen him, but we need to be careful. You know that he's an exile, after all."

"I don't care about that!" Joan snapped. "Jacques can take his banishments and shove them-" She stopped suddenly, glancing at her younger daughters.

Seeing an opportunity, little Jenny spoke up. "Does Jaune miss me?"

"Of course he does, sweetie," Taiyang replied gently. "But I need you all to keep this a secret. Do you understand? Only your family, Winter, and I can know about this."

"Winter?" Johann folded his hands. "She knows?"

"Yes. She'll be meeting us tonight as well." Taiyang sighed. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but you're going to have to trust me. Jaune is here, and he needs his family. That's what's important. Will you come?"

The family was all nodding. "I'm gonna kill him," Mary growled. "He'd better have a good explanation for vanishing all this time."

"I wanna see big brother now!" Silvia whined.

"What about Ren and Nora?" Joan asked. "Are they safe?"

"Yes. Everyone's safe," Taiyang replied, hating that he couldn't elaborate further. "All of you come to my house before sunset. I'll go to Ozpin and request the night off for all of us. He'll understand the need for families to come together, I'm sure."

The Arcs returned to their breakfast, though with an unmistakable electricity hanging in the air. Taiyang desperately hoped that it wouldn't overwhelm anyone, particularly the children, and give them away at the wrong time.

"Is he well, Tai?" Joan asked. "Is our boy okay?"

Taiyang smiled at this. "I promise you he's perfectly fine. Just be ready to listen to him when you see him again."

After leaving the Arcs, Taiyang went to Ozpin, who was all too happy to give them the night off.

"You've been working so hard," Ozpin said gently, patting Taiyang's shoulder. "I know things have been difficult for you. You can always talk to me if you need to."

"Thank you," Taiyang replied. "I've been seeing Winter. Having that new puppy also helps."

Ozpin chuckled. "That is a fine dog. Maybe I should get one myself once winter ends." A shadow crossed his face for a moment at the mention of winter. "Rest well, my friend. All of the Huntsmen should do the same, actually."

"Why's that?"

Ozpin sighed. "Well, morale is at an ultimate low, for one. I'm honestly surprised that we haven't been seeing more Grimm attacks."

Taiyang had an idea about that. The last time he had spoken to Mercury, the werewolf had said something about Cinder being under extra strain due to frequent Grimm attacks. Whatever negative emotions the people of Vale were feeling, those of the werewolves were apparently stronger. Or maybe it was because they were easier for the Grimm to reach. Of course, he said nothing about this. 

"But there's something else," Ozpin continued. "There was a majority vote in the Council today. It has been decided that the werewolf problem needs to be solved before the winter grows too harsh. There is a full moon in two days. On the night after, there will be an all-man hunt in the woods with the aim of wiping those beasts out once and for all. They'll likely be tired and unsuspecting on the night after a full moon, so Hawk decided that was the best time to do it."

"Huh." Taiyang felt his heart sink. His stomach twisted and his skin grew cold. "Good to know. I'll probably see you before then. Bye, Ozpin."

He walked back to his house in a daze, his heart pounding like war drums. There would be no coming back from a hunt like that, no matter what Jaune, Pyrrha, and the others tried. With how desperate and weak everyone was, the war would end in the ensuing battle, and the other side would continue to starve to death, too afraid to venture from their homeland even as the coldness set in.

 _Three days,_ Taiyang thought as he entered his house and sank down in his chair. _We only have three days to make peace._

 **You know, I figured tension wasn't already high enough. I thought maybe you were getting sleepy, and needed a little more. Was I right? Of course I was. ^_^**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	76. Tense Reunions

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! Another Werewolf Friday is upon us. I have a little secret for you guys: I started typing a certain scene that will happen later on. A scene that people have been wanting for a good while now. A scene that will provide a definite, ahem, climax to the emotional and physical tension felt by a certain pair of characters. I will say nothing else about it except that it's gonna be** _ **spicy!**_

 **For the record, I never say spicy. Ever. Unless I'm referring to salsa or something that, you know, has actual spices in it. So, that should tell you something about the scene that is being typed. For a later chapter. Which you will all see. Eventually.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! ^_^**

Winter arrived at Taiyang's house promptly at sunset. Her face was as unreadable as it had been during the day as she sat down on the armchair to wait for the Arcs. Her expression softened when Zwei trotted over and rested his head on her lap. She scratched delicately behind his ear while staring at the door.

Taiyang sat at the table, unsure of what to say. When Winter didn't speak, he just decided to remain silent.

It was less than an hour later when Johann Arc knocked on the door. Taiyang let him in without a word. The whole family was there, the younger kids bundled up and looking nervously at each other.

"Where's Jaune?" Jenny asked.

"Ssh," Taiyang whispered. "He's in the woods. We just need to wait to be taken there."

"By who, exactly?" Johann asked, caution warring with his desire to see his son.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the back door. Taiyang hurried to open it, letting in Qrow and Blake.

Winter stood up and Joan let out a gasp when they saw Blake standing there.

Jenny's eyes widened. "Blake! Daddy said you went to Heaven."

Blake smiled gently. "Not yet, Jenny."

Johann stepped in front of his family, reaching for his sword. "How did you survive the attack?" he growled.

Taiyang put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "There won't be any fighting in this house," he warned.

Blake looked steadily at Johann. "I'm a werewolf."

In one motion, Johann, Mary, Sapphire, Autumn, and June drew their weapons. Joan herded her younger daughters toward the door, only for Winter to call out. "Wait!"

The Arcs froze as the priestess took a step toward Blake. Her hand shook as she reached up and touched the Faunus girl's cheek. She stared into her eyes, then stepped back again. "Do the Maidens still light your path?" she asked, her voice wavering a little.

"The Maidens light my path, and God keeps me in his sight always," Blake replied promptly.

Winter nodded her head slowly, looked toward the ceiling for a moment, saying a silent prayer, then let out a breath. "Weiss?"

"She's waiting for you."

Sapphire slowly lowered her sword. "The people in Burgundy really weren't crazy," she murmured, her eyes wide.

"Does this mean my son is a werewolf?" Johann asked, not lowering his blade.

"Not yet," Blake replied.

"Yet?!"

"Look, we'll explain on the way," Taiyang said impatiently. "We're losing time!" He turned to Qrow. "There's going to be an all-man hunt after the full moon."

Qrow groaned. "Well, son of a bitch! Uh, sorry," he added when Joan hurriedly covered Silvia's ears and gave him an angry look.

"We need to hurry," Blake urged. "The others are waiting."

Though there was some muttering, and Johann and Mary refused to sheath their weapons, the three families left Taiyang's house and followed Blake into the woods. They made a wider circle, so that the loud steps of the children wouldn't alert the Huntsmen on the path. By the time they got to the campsite, Silvia was on the verge of tears. She was quickly shocked out of them, however, when she saw the huge, red werewolf waiting for them.

Pyrrha stood tall beside Jaune, her ears perked forward, her eyes keen. It had been decided that the quickest route would be to just show the families a transformed, harmless wolf. When she saw Jaune's family, a shiver went through her. _Please don't be afraid,_ she silently begged. _Please accept me._

Jaune's face lit up. "Mom! Dad!" He rushed forward to hug them, though paused when Johann didn't lower his sword. "Dad, it's me," he said, a hint of nervousness entering his voice.

"Is it really?" Johann muttered. He took a step forward, eying Jaune carefully before fixing his gaze on the red werewolf. "What is this?"

"Your best chance of surviving the winter," Qrow snapped. "Unless you want to die fighting a group of wolves that doesn't want to fight either, and then starve to death."

Winter spotted Weiss immediately. Her gaze fixed on her little sister's one remaining eye. When she saw the tears welling up, she was unable to hold still and found herself striding across the campsite and embracing Weiss.

"Winter!" Weiss sobbed, nuzzling her sister's shoulder. "I'm home."

"I know," Winter breathed, her mind blank for once of any scripture verses. "I know."

Of course, seeing Winter and Weiss hugging prompted an impatient Jenny to dart around her parents, followed closely by Katie, and run right into her big brother's arms. "Jaune!" she laughed as he picked her up. "I knew you'd come back! I told everyone!"

Jaune hugged Jenny tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sure you did." He bent down to ruffle Katie's hair. "Look at how tall you are! Have you started combat training yet?"

Katie nodded, hugging Jaune around the middle while staring wide-eyed at the werewolf.

Jenny also stared at Pyrrha. "Is the wolf gonna eat us?" she whispered.

"No," Jaune replied. "Pyrrha would never eat you."

"She has a name?" Jenny gasped.

"Yeah. Werewolves have names, just like us," Jaune said, turning so that Jenny could get a better look.

Pyrrha took a step closer, but stopped when Johann brandished his sword. She flattened her ears and whined, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

"Dad, it's fine," Jaune promised. "Pyrrha's here to help us, and so is her pack. They're going to talk to the werewolves, while we talk to the Elders. We're going to make peace for everyone."

Sapphire touched her father's shoulder. "Remember what they were saying in Burgundy? Maybe we should listen."

Mary began to lower her blade, her expression troubled. "If this is… Then Burgundy… The guards…" She put a hand on her brow. "Maidens, I'm so hungry."

"We have food!" Ruby piped up. She walked over with one of the bags of dried meat, placing it on the ground when her approach caused Johann to point his sword in her direction. She backed away slowly, her hands in the air.

Katie, meanwhile, took a deep breath before quickly walking past Jaune and over to Pyrrha. She held out her hand, tilting her head curiously.

"Katie!" Johann hissed, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Jaune.

Pyrrha slowly got down on all fours and delicately sniffed Katie's hand. _So brave,_ she thought. _Just like your brother._ She bowed her head and smiled when the girl started stroking her brow.

Slowly, a smile came to Katie's face. "Good wolf," she murmured.

Jenny immediately started wriggling in Jaune's arms. "I wanna see too!"

Johann's sword dropped to the ground as he watched his daughter petting a beast that was supposed to be no more than a Grimm that could take a human shape. _Sweet Maidens,_ he thought. _What is happening?_

Jaune let Jenny approach Pyrrha, smiling as his sister oohed and ahed over the many scars covering the werewolf.

"What happened to its back?" she asked, looking at the scarred, furless mass of flesh.

" _She_ was protecting her pack from a Dust explosion," Jaune explained. "They were in a cave, and she blocked the fire with her body."

"Wow!" Jenny gasped. "That's super brave!"

Mary sheathed her sword, staring at the gathered group. Everyone who had been exiled from Vale was back, along with other Huntsmen and what was clearly a pack of tame werewolves. "I think it's time for an explanation."

Telling the story of their journey took most of the night, and the group had to stop frequently to answer questions, many of which came from Katie and Jenny. ("Kissing makes you change? Does that mean Weiss swallowed spit?! EW!" This prompted some laughter, relieving a bit of the tension, though Weiss elected to hide her face against Ruby's shoulder for several minutes.)

At one point, Silvia got out of her mother's lap and climbed onto Pyrrha's back. Johann stayed close, but had finally put sword away and was listening intently. It had already been decided that Jaune and Pyrrha's love wouldn't be mentioned. Jaune would tell his family that part personally, once he was sure they were okay with Pyrrha.

Taiyang and Qrow talked about what had happened in secret in Vale, and ended the story with what Taiyang had found about the hunt.

"If we don't make peace before that hunt," Taiyang said. "Vale and the werewolves will be doomed."

"Why?" Johann asked. "Why shouldn't we have the hunt?" When Jaune gave him a shocked look, he held up his hand. "Hear me out. You say these werewolves gathered here are good, and I'm willing to believe it. They haven't gone savage and attacked us, after all, and there is the news from Burgundy to consider." He ran a finger along the hilt of his blade. "But the werewolves here are killing all the food. They kill us without mercy. Why not wipe them out and let this new pack settle in? That'll give us time to come up with a way to negotiate something with the Elders."

Pyrrha growled while Jaune spoke up. "No way! We have no right to do that. We're just as guilty as the werewolves of murdering innocent people, after all. If we wipe them all out just because it's easy, we'll be the monsters."

"They want peace," Taiyang insisted. "Mercury and Emerald are tired, and I'm willing to bet the others feel the same. It's this alpha wolf Cinder who's the problem."

"We may have to kill her," Jaune allowed. "But we shouldn't hurt the wolves who are just defending their territory and obeying their leader. The Huntsmen of Vale are doing the exact same thing. If the werewolves deserve to die, then so does everyone in Vale. Peace and forgiveness on both sides is the only option if we want to survive."

Johann gave his son a long look, then smiled for the first time that night. "When did you become smarter than your father?"

Jaune ducked his head bashfully. "Pyrrha's the smart one, honestly."

"How do we do this, though?" Joan asked. "How can we convince the Elders? You know that Jacques, Hawk, and James won't be convinced."

"We go to Oz and Glynda first," Qrow said. "They might be able to bring Jimmy around if we can convince them. We only need three votes, after all."

"And Pyrrha's going to talk to Cinder tomorrow," Ruby added.

"Or fight her for leadership," Neptune said.

Pyrrha's ears flicked and she let out a nervous rumble.

Jaune reached over, gently stroking her cheek. "Hey. You can do this," he murmured.

Johann looked sharply at his son as he caught the softness in Jaune's tone and noticed the gentleness of his touch to the werewolf's face, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'll look for Mercury and Emerald tonight," Taiyang said. "From what I understand, they're closest to Cinder. Maybe they can help convince her."

"And I'll talk to Oz first thing in the morning," Qrow decided. He turned to Ruby, Yang, and Blake. "And you three are going with me."

"I'm in!" Yang said immediately.

"What will the rest of us do in the meantime?" Weiss asked. "Pyrrha, won't you need backup when you go talk to Cinder?"

Pyrrha considered it, then shook her head. Cinder was too unstable. If she thought that Pyrrha was threatening her in any way, she wouldn't hesitate to kill. Bringing wolves with her could cause Cinder to think that Pyrrha was making a challenge, which she still didn't want to do unless it was absolutely necessary.

"What should the rest of us do?" Autumn asked. "I mean, can we start trying to convince people?"

"No," Jaune said reluctantly. "We can't risk alerting people who would go to Schnee or Winchester. Just be ready to stand up for us when the time comes."

Johann looked at the sky. "We should probably head back."

The families stood up, Winter hugging Weiss one more time. "May the Maidens light your path," Weiss whispered.

"And yours, my sister," Winter murmured. "I'm sorry."

Silvia patted Pyrrha's head. "Bye-bye, nice wolf!" she said before running over to her mother.

Johann hesitated, then held out his hand, which Pyrrha shook. He barely suppressed a shudder when the rough pads touched his palm.

After Blake led the humans away, everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. "That could've gone way worse," Dew said with a shaky laugh.

Jaune hurried to hug Pyrrha. "See?" he whispered. "My sisters loved you."

Pyrrha whined, her ears flattening.

"Don't worry about my dad! He's still adjusting. If he thought you were a threat, he would have tried attacking," Jaune assured her. "Once this is over, he'll love you. You'll see."

Pyrrha nuzzled his chest, hoping that he was right.

…..

Taiyang was careful to not be seen as he entered the part of the forest that housed Cinder's pack. "Hey," he whispered, hoping that Emerald or Mercury were listening with their beta powers. "I need to see you."

He wandered around for a little while longer before he was suddenly stopped by a familiar, dark gray form. "Mercury!" he breathed. "We need to talk."

They went to the wastelands, where Mercury shapeshifted back into his human form. "This had better be good. If Cinder finds us, we're both dead. She's been getting more watchful lately." His nose twitched as he detected dry meat in Taiyang's bag. His mouth watered, and he swallowed loudly.

"It is good, or it can be," Taiyang promised. "Pyrrha's back."

Mercury paled. "Wait, you've talked to-? Never mind! Look, that's not good! That's actually the complete opposite of good. Why would Pyrrha come back here?!"

"She wants to make peace between your people and mine."

"Well, she can't!" Mercury snapped. "I'd rip your throat out if it wasn't for the fact that you saved my life."

"Do you really want this?" Taiyang asked. "Do you want to keep fighting a needless war, when everyone's likely going to starve this winter anyway?"

Mercury shook his head. "There's no choice. Cinder-"

"Cinder is as sentient as you or Emerald. That means she can be reasoned with," Taiyang said gently. "Pyrrha wants to talk to her. Can you make it so that she's in less danger."

"No!" Mercury said. "I can't do that! Cinder will think I talked to Pyrrha, and then I'll be a traitor, and then your fancy leg-healing skills will all have been for nothing."

"You're scared of her," Taiyang noted. "Does someone like that really deserve to be followed?"

"She saved me!" Mercury snarled.

"She's killing you now!" Taiyang retaliated. "Look, Pyrrha will be coming to talk to her during the day. You and Emerald need to get Cinder to hear her out. You don't have to let on that you knew ahead of time. Please, Mercury. Both of our homes depend on this."

Mercury put his face in his hands, taking a shuddering breath. He thought of the fresh scratches, cuts, and bruises that decorated Emerald's body. He thought of the ever-present emptiness in his belly, and of the rotting pile of food that had been buried only a week ago. He thought of the increase in the number of Grimm that managed to find their denning area, of all the fighting he'd had to do lately. He thought of the coming winter, and realized that he truly didn't expect to survive it.

"Fine," he found himself saying. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try to make sure Pyrrha at least gets out of the territory alive." He hesitated, knowing what he was going to say next would make him a traitor no matter what. "If it doesn't work, though…you should leave before the sun sets."

Taiyang's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Mercury glanced around nervously, half expecting Cinder to leap out of the bushes at him. "We know about the hunt your people are planning," he muttered. "Cinder's been having the betas listen in during the day. We know the Huntsmen are coming for us in two nights, on the night after the full moon. The whole pack will attack the town on the night of the full moon and wipe everyone out before we can get wiped out. So, if Pyrrha can't talk to Cinder, just run away from here. I really don't want to kill you."

 _You have got to be kidding me! We literally have one day now?!_ Taiyang put his face in his hands, feeling tears wetting his palms. "Maidens help us," he murmured.

"If they do," Mercury snorted. "Tell them to talk to the Moon for us. We haven't exactly been getting any blessings from her lately either."

"Well, here's something from me." Taiyang reached into his bag, withdrawing a paper-wrapped share of dried meat. He had fed a good amount to Zwei and put some into a pot of water for himself.

Mercury stared at the meat. For a second, he felt his eyes stinging, and hurriedly wiped them. _He's giving me food…even though it's our fault everyone's starving…_ "Thanks," he managed, his voice coming out hoarse as he accepted the meat. He took a bite, groaning happily at the taste. There was smokiness, and an unfamiliar spiciness that he guessed was from a human ingredient.

"Try to share that with the others, if you can," Taiyang encouraged. "I'll see you soon."

"I hope not," Mercury said honestly. "I mean it: Run!"

Taiyang shook his head. "I can't."

The two parted ways, both with fuller stomachs and heavy hearts, anticipating either a miracle during the day or a bloodbath with the coming of night.

 **If you're wondering why I posted this earlier in the evening…my laptop died, and I didn't want to wait in case it died again. It is living on borrowed time with a spare battery and being constantly plugged in. I ordered a new one, but it won't be here till after Thanksgiving, and I don't know if my baby will last that long. If I suddenly go dark, it's because my laptop died for good. Sorry for the trouble.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun. (I had to pay over 700 for this new laptop, so any support would be lovely…)**

 **Peace out.**


	77. The Alpha's Return

**AWOO, everybody! It's Werewolf Friday, and hopefully all of my readers are alive and did not get trampled during the Black Friday sales.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was early morning when Blake led Qrow, Ruby, and Yang on a wide, winding path that eventually got them to the house of Ozpin. Most of the Huntsmen were either returning from their night's hunt, at home cooking up a meager breakfast, or sleeping while clutching their rumbling stomachs.

Qrow tapped lightly on the door, glancing around nervously. When a sleepy Ozpin answered, he forced a grin. "Hey, Oz. I'm home!"

Ozpin, immediately awake, gaped at Qrow, then at the girls, then shook his head hurriedly as he opened the door wider. "Come in and hurry!" he snapped. As he closed and bolted the door, he picked up his cane, gripping it tightly. He turned around, looking at Qrow with narrowed eyes. When Blake and Ruby removed their hoods, he took a step back, tightening his grip. He took one, two, then three deep breaths.

"Explain," he finally said. "Quickly."

"Uh, well Ruby and Blake are alive, and they're werewolves," Qrow started, finding himself stammering now that he was actually talking to Ozpin. "And there are other werewolves who don't wanna fight, and we're here to try and make peace and open the path to Burgundy again so we don't all die this winter."

There was a long moment of silence, during which Ozpin slowly walked over. He touched Blake's cheek with a shaking hand, then tilted Ruby's chin upward to get a look at her eyes. He nodded slowly, and walked over to the window, peering out of it. His eyes closed, then opened. "Alright, then. What shall we do next?"

Qrow and the girls stared. "Uh, what?" Qrow blinked dumbly.

"I honestly thought that would be harder," Blake muttered.

Ozpin chuckled dryly. "Oh, it will most assuredly be harder to convince the others. Except Glynda, perhaps. However, when certain situations become intolerable, what once seemed insane suddenly may be our only salvation." He turned to Ruby and Blake. "Show me your bites."

Obligingly, the two girls exposed their shoulders, which Ozpin peered at clinically. He nodded, then turned away again.

"I have spent my entire life protecting Vale," he murmured, half to himself. "Now, the people starve to death because of fear. The path to Burgundy is blocked, even though they are our only hope for resources. We fight werewolves every night while dropping dead on our own streets after going days without eating. If you have a way to save us, I'll gladly hear it."

"Well, uh, great!" Qrow rubbed his hands together, the grin returning to his face. "Let's figure out how to talk to the people."

"First though," Yang cut in, putting a large bag on Ozpin's table. "Some dried meat and potatoes from Burgundy. We figured you'd be hungry."

Even someone as polite as Ozpin couldn't mask the raw glimmer of hunger that entered his eyes at that moment. He immediately insisted on putting a pot of stew on the stove before listening to anything else.

They told him a brief version of what had happened since Weiss's transformation and the departure from Vale. (Ruby was honestly beginning to wonder how many more times they'd have to repeat it before this was all over.) Ozpin listened without interrupting, nodding occasionally. His brows went up when they talked about the vampires, but he kept his expression neutral otherwise.

Once they were done, he asked: "When can I meet this Pyrrha?"

"She should be talking with Cinder as we speak," Blake said, her brows creasing with worry. "She insisted on going alone, but I know the betas are patrolling on the outskirts of the forest, just in case."

"They'll need to be careful," Ozpin said. "Hawk has been patrolling the borders night and day. Hardly sleeps. He wants to catch the werewolves when they sneak the rotten prey here, though that really hasn't been happening lately…"

"And Cardin?" Ruby asked, remembering with a grimace how bloodthirsty he had been before the departure. He was probably much worse now.

"Lost his entire team in a reckless hunt," Ozpin sighed. "And his father is making sure he remembers it. That boy is so unhinged, I'd confiscate his weapon if I could. But we have so few healthy fighters as it is."

"What about the Grimm?" Ruby wondered. "I'd think they'd be all over the place by now."

"They're in the forest," Blake said. "I can sense them further in. I think they're picking off the werewolves right now, then will come to Vale once they're done with Cinder's pack."

"Another reason to end this as soon as possible," Qrow concluded. "Now, if you could just start by cancelling that big werewolf hunt, that'd be great."

"Of course," Ozpin said. "Next, we should probably find Glynda and-"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Ozpin waved his guests over to a nearby closet, closing it securely before unlocking his front door. "Taiyang?"

Qrow, Blake, Ruby, and Yang immediately emerged from the closet. "Tai, what're you doing here?" Qrow asked. "I said we could handle this."

Taiyang's eyes were wide and his face was pale. "Not as well as you think," he insisted. "We have a major problem!"

…

Pyrrha shared a long embrace with Jaune that morning after Qrow's group left, peppering several soft kisses across his neck and cheeks. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "This will work. Adam used the alpha stare for years before he became as insane as he was. Cinder surely has more sense."

"Uh, Adam honestly was crazy for as long as I can remember," Neon called over. 

"Hush, Neon!" Pyrrha said, her eyes flashing warningly. "I'm trying to make Jaune feel better!"

Jaune hugged her tightly. "I wish I could go with you. Or that you'd let someone go with you."

"I told you. She needs to feel unthreatened. If she decides to attack, one or two extra werewolves wouldn't make much difference," Pyrrha sighed, knowing she wasn't exactly being comforting in that moment.

"Just take care, and run if you think things are going to get dangerous," Jaune urged. "Don't get into a fight you can't win."

"I won't," Pyrrha promised. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jaune kissed her forehead. "Be safe."

All of the betas followed her in the wide circle toward the forest. "You need someone to keep you safe until you get there," Sun insisted. "And we can scope out things on the edge, so you'll have a safe path back."

Pyrrha relented relatively easily. It was honestly a relief knowing they'd be on watch. She walked the last stretch alone, pausing only briefly at the edge of the trees by the wastelands. For a moment, she was overwhelmed with nostalgia as she thought back to the secret meetings between her, Ruby, and the others as they planned out Blake's rescue. She also remembered her last encounter with Cinder, and found herself rubbing the scar on her chest in a nervous gesture.

 _Don't hesitate,_ she told herself. _Just go._ Steeling herself, she stepped into the trees.

As she walked, she couldn't help but feel a pang of combined happiness and grief. She was home, in the forest she had grown up in. It was here where she had been a pup, here where she had met Jaune in that trap, here where she had hunted her first deer and killed her first Grimm. Knowing how different it was, how changed, how wrong it had become, she shivered. Even without beta powers, it was easy to notice the lack of prey. There were no distant hoofsteps, no scuttling of rabbits. The only sounds she could hear were those of the smallest creatures, those not even worth killing.

She was heading toward the denning area, when she felt someone coming at her from the right, and tensed up. "I'm here in peace," she called.

It was Mercury who stepped out of the trees. "You're crazy," he said flatly and without preamble. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave now."

Pyrrha shook her head. "You know I can't do that, Mercury. Take me to Cinder, please."

Mercury sighed. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you, though." He waved for her to follow and walked toward the new denning area.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow when she realized where they were going. "Cinder moved? Isn't the old denning area safer?"

"She wanted to be closer to the town," Mercury explained. "Easier to do raids."

Pyrrha frowned. "That-"

"Look, I know!" Mercury snapped, unable to keep the raw despair from his voice. "I know we're messed up, but… I can't… I just…" He shook his head. "Don't make her mad," he finally muttered.

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want," Pyrrha promised. She felt a shiver go through her as they drew closer to the denning area. She could smell the pervading fear, even in her human form. In fact, the first thing she saw as they entered the clearing was a Boarbatusk being dispatched by a group of betas wielding pointed sticks. _How many of those have come here since I left?_

Pyrrha nearly growled aloud at the state of the pack before her. The people were starved, had dark circles under their eyes, and looked terrified that anything could jump at them at any second. The denning area was messy, and a huge pile of stinking, rotted bones sat in the center.

"Leader Cinder," Mercury called, approaching the biggest cave, the one that used to belong to Adam. "Someone wishes to see you."

"Who is it?" called a thick, tired, very angry voice.

This was it. Pyrrha drew herself up and took a deep breath. "Leader Pyrrha," she replied. "I have come to negotiate a deal between your pack and mine."

A low growl answered her. "You have the nerve to return here?" Cinder emerged slowly from her den. She bared her teeth at the sight of her old rival, at the cool, calm look in her green eyes, at her obvious health, at the new clothes she wore that were clearly fresh from a human's sewing hands. "Where are the Huntsmen that bought you? Did they give you that pretty shirt?"

"I didn't come to argue with you," Pyrrha replied in a loud, ringing voice that immediately caught the attention of every werewolf in the area. "I came to offer you a chance to survive the winter." She took the bag from her shoulder and emptied its contents on the ground in front of her. It was filled with dried meat. Behind her, several wolves whimpered longingly.

Cinder looked at the offering with a sniff, though she had to swallow her saliva before speaking. "You insult me with this measly offering?"

"There's more," Pyrrha said. "And other food that we can access. Your pack is starving, Cinder. Let me help, and both your pack and mine can live peacefully."

"Peacefully, how?" Cinder growled. "I haven't forgotten the day you left, the day you robbed me of a promising alpha, the day you went off with your pet human! Or are you his pet, I wonder?"

"Neither," Pyrrha replied, a slight snarl entering her voice. "He is to be my mate."

At this, there was some muttering, which was quickly overshadowed by a roar of rage from Cinder. "Mates? Mates?! Is that what you call it?! You've made yourself a human's whore! You've become their dog in exchange for pretty clothes and easy food, have you? Well, I won't have any of those poisonous thoughts here! Only true werewolves are allowed here, not Huntsman pets!"

"I'm no one's pet," Pyrrha growled. "And the humans don't have to be our enemies. They can live alongside us as equals, and we can all help each other survive. These are my terms: Make peace with the humans of Vale. Work together to get through the winter. My pack will help. Then, we'll seek our own territory away from this forest. We'll remain in the forest on the other side of the town, and there will be two allied wolf packs and several human settlements united against the Grimm!"

"Several?"

"The towns of Obsidian and Burgundy have declared themselves friends to werewolves," Pyrrha explained. "And several others allowed us passage back to Vale, even though they knew what we were. Don't you see? We don't have to fight anymore. We can focus on destroying the Grimm, on improving the quality of life for werewolves, humans, and Faunus. There's so much to learn from-"

"Silence!" Cinder snapped, taking a step forward, her eyes blazing. "It was bad enough when you humiliated me in front of my pack and fled with several of my wolves, as well as those Huntsmen. It was worse still when you sent one of your scouts back to steal more werewolves while I was still trying to get these ingrates from Adam's pack in line." There was some shifting from the omegas, which was quickly quelled with a glare. "But now, you have the nerve to march into my territory, declare yourself a leader of the wolves you stole from me, and then suggest that we make ourselves subservient to the humans who have been killing us for generations!"

"I'm not suggesting-"

"Enough!" Cinder cut in. "I should kill you on the spot, but I will offer you one chance: My pack will attack the human town tonight, before they have the chance to wipe us out. Help us. Wipe this town off the face of the earth, and I will forgive you. We can be allies, just as you wish, and we may even be able to overtake other towns. We'll never want for anything again!"

 _Tonight?!_ Pyrrha took a step back from the manic gleam that entered Cinder's eyes at that moment, even as her mind reeled with this new information.

 _She's lost,_ she realized. _There's nothing else for it._ She glanced around, noticing a gap in the gathered wolves. "I can't," she replied aloud, trying to discreetly edge away. "I'm sorry."

Cinder's grin widened. Of course Pyrrha wouldn't take that deal, but the pack had seen her make the offer, had seen that she's not wholly unreasonable. Now, she could kill without hesitation. "I'm not," she whispered. "Everyone, kill this traitor! Whoever brings me her head gets an extra share of meat tonight."

Pyrrha was already running. The pack stood still for a moment, stunned. Then, as one, they surged toward her in a desperate, hungry mob. It didn't matter then if any of them had been listening to Pyrrha's words, or if they were even considering them. They were starving, and had just been offered a chance to fill their bellies just a little more. In that moment, they were truly a pack of ravenous beasts.

Except for two. Mercury faked a stumble, falling in front of several wolves, who had just enough sense to avoid running him over. Emerald, who had been in the crowd near Cinder, ran as quickly as she could, overtaking the starved omegas around her, silently thanking Taiyang for the gift of meat he had brought the previous night. She cut around the stampeding wolves and roared at them, causing several of the more timid betas and omegas to cringe away, which slowed the pack as a whole.

She tore into the trees after Pyrrha, who recognized her and slowed just enough for her to catch up. "You're crazy!" Emerald panted. "Please just leave and take Taiyang with you!"

"I can't," Pyrrha replied. "I won't give up until there's peace." They were nearing the edge of the forest. "Come with me," she urged. "Cinder will kill you for letting me go!"

Emerald shook her head, her red eyes welling with tears. "I can't leave her."

 _Of course not,_ Pyrrha thought sadly. _You always loved her…_ "You deserve better," she said gently, eying the scratches and bite marks that decorated Emerald's skin, and had definitely not come from any Grimm.

Emerald let out a sob, clenching her fists. "Just go!" She turned, running back into the trees.

Pyrrha was just starting to walk toward the wastelands when a shout rang through the trees. "Leader Pyrrha! Run! Huntsman!" Sun's voice shouted.

Immediately, Pyrrha broke into a run. Seconds later, she heard large feet crashing through the bracken after her. She zigzagged through the trees, hoping to throw the human off.

"Come back here, you monster!" an angry male voice called.

There was a break in the trees. Pyrrha tried to sprint through it when a whistling sound pierced her eardrums. A second later, something drove into her leg, causing her to fall headfirst into the bushes. Sharp, blinding pain pulsed through her body, and she saw an arrow deeply imbedded in her skin. The tip scraped bone when she moved, causing her to cry out.

"Pyrrha!" Sun was standing over her, baring his teeth.

"Sun, go!" she begged. "Please!"

The Huntsman's footsteps drew closer, then were joined by more. "Hawk!" a new voice said. "There's Grimm attacking the border near the Arc house. They need you!"

"In a minute. Got me some werewolves in there."

"I can finish them," the other voice replied. "They need your strength. I'm old, but I can finish off some untransformed werewolves. Please hurry!"

Hawk let out a sigh. "Maidens, I gotta do everything in this town." There was the sound of retreating footsteps.

The new steps came closer, and Sun growled, preparing to attack.

"Be calm," the voice called. "I won't harm you." A moment later, a tall human with gray hair and green clothes stepped through the trees. He eyed the two werewolves with a curious look. "Well, then," he said, his tone slightly bemused as he gazed at them, as if he was still figuring out several things in his head, even as he spoke. "Let's see about getting you patched up before deciding our next course of action. From what I understand, time is not on our side."

 **I figured that Ozpin would be relatively easy to persuade, given the circumstances. And, of course, Cinder was not.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	78. Hiatus

**Greetings, everyone. As you can see, this isn't a new chapter. It's an unfortunate but necessary announcement: I need to take a leave of absence from Fanfiction.**

 **I don't want to go into too much detail, but my mental state has not been great lately. My two jobs, the knowledge that I'm going to be stuck where I am for a long time despite all I'm doing, and the stress of having to post chapters every week have melded together until it's like a constant weight on my chest, making me panicky and exhausted at the same time. I need a break in order to pull myself together and figure things out concerning how I'm going to proceed with my writing and my life in general.**

 **Also, my backlog is dry, and I'm scrambling to post updates at the moment. I know that this will cause the quality to suffer, and that's the last thing I want. I have dedicated over a year to "Shattered Moon," and I refuse to give you guys a rushed, crappy ending! The big moment of the entire story is coming, and I'm going to make sure it'll blow your freaking minds! And I'm not just talking about that spicy scene I've been hinting at!**

 **This isn't me quitting! I'm not leaving permanently, nor is this fic going to be discontinued. However, it may be a while before you hear from me again. I hope to be active again by February, but I won't promise anything at the moment. What I will promise is that you will get consistent, quality content once I do come back.**

 **I will be posting "Five Summers" every other Thursday as scheduled, since my patrons have already seen the whole thing and it's long past due that you guys see the rest of it.**

 **Please don't post reviews asking when I'll be back or complaining about the hiatus. And don't send messages of that nature. I'll be back when I'm ready, and these fics will be right with me. Please be patient. Remember, I'm NOT discontinuing this.**

 **Until I write for you again, peace out.**


	79. The Beginning of the End

**AWOOOOOOOOOO, MUTHAFUCKAAAAAAAS! It's your favorite dragon coming at you from Bumfuck, Nowhere USA! I'm still stuck here. Work sucks. Another of my collectable glass dragons shattered today, leaving only one left intact, because apparently the universe hates me. But at least I'm back on the fanfiction wagon. And I'm not messing around now that I'm back. Things are going down in this story right away.**

 **Also, for those who haven't looked at my profile, this is the Week of Solora! To celebrate my return to FF, I'm posting every day for seven days. Tomorrow, you'll be getting an update to my poly!CFVY series, "Espresso Shots." And, later this month, I'll be participating in Rose Garden Week, meaning you'll get seven days of Oscar/Ruby oneshots.**

 **But wait! There's more! The backlog for "Shattered Moon" is all done. Including this, there are eight more chapters to go. And, since I want you guys to get the conclusion you've been craving, I'm updating this puppy twice a week until it's finished. So, the next few weeks will have Werewolf Friday AND Werewolf Sunday. That's right, folks! By the end of March, this fic will be marked Complete.**

 **I won't hold you guys any longer. I know you've been missing your werewolfy goodness. Enjoy!**

Pyrrha sat on a couch in Ozpin's living room, wincing as Ruby bandaged the wound on her leg. Her eyes were fixed on the blonde-haired, spectacled human woman, who stared back with piercing green eyes. This was apparently Glynda Goodwitch, another Elder. Qrow and Taiyang had already caught her up with the situation.

"So," Glynda murmured, not blinking as she continued to eye the werewolves in the room one after another. "How do we proceed with this, Ozpin?"

"Carefully," Ozpin replied. "We cannot allow anyone to panic, and need to introduce this idea slowly."

"We don't exactly have the luxury of taking our time, Oz," Qrow reminded him. "Not if the werewolves are going to attack us tonight."

"They're weak," Pyrrha said. "But so are the humans. It'll be suicide for everyone involved. If we can convince both sides of that, we may have a chance."

Ozpin raised a hand. "I said slowly, but I certainly didn't mean that we're going to take our sweet time. We just need to go about this in a delicate manner." He eyed his stew pot, which was already half-empty. A plan was starting to form in his mind.

"How much meat and potatoes did you bring?"

In the end, they were able to fill the bottom of the community pot that was usually used only for large festivals. Water was brought from the creek until the pot was totally filled. People gathered around as Glynda lit the large bonfire in the center of town and set the thin, meager stew to bubbling. "Bring everyone who's hungry," she called.

Of course, the entirety of Vale quickly gathered in the center of town, including Jacques, who wondered why a gathering had been called without a prior meeting of the Elders, Hawk, who was squinting suspiciously at Ozpin after having found no Grimm near the Arc residence, and James Ironwood, who immediately asked where Glynda and Ozpin had gotten the food.

Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Qrow, and all the others remained hidden in the southern forest. The betas' ears were perked, waiting for Ozpin's signal.

Ozpin refused to say anything until every gathered man, woman, and child had a bowl of stew. The broth was little more than mildly-flavored water, and the re-cooked dried meat had almost no taste. Still, everyone devoured their shares as if they were consuming the kingliest feast imaginable. Most abandoned spoons altogether, slurping hungrily from their bowls like dogs.

 _Ironic,_ Taiyang thought a little dryly.

Glynda gently turned away those who approached for seconds. "Let your stomachs settle," she urged. "We have an announcement to make, and the pot isn't going anywhere. Everyone will have more before tonight." A shadow crossed her face as she couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last meal of everyone in Vale.

The crowd shifted impatiently, wanting more food. Thankfully, their hunger had abated enough to keep them somewhat calm. The same couldn't be said for the other three Elders.

"What is the meaning of this, Ozpin?" James hissed under his breath. "And why weren't we notified?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Jacques declared, not bothering to lower his voice. "What is this meeting about?"

"The survival of Vale," Ozpin replied smoothly. He stepped forward, fixing his gaze on the townsfolk. "Look at us! We're starving, wasting away, fighting useless battle after useless battle, and the only thing that will change come winter will be a drastic increase in the surety of death. I will not stand by and watch my home become a ghost town. Thankfully, I have a plan. First, we will cancel the post-full moon hunt."

The shout of outrage that burst from Hawk was almost overshadowed by the collective sigh of relief let out by the Huntsmen and their families. Not quite, though. "You would throw away a chance to wipe out those beasts once and for all?!" Hawk raged.

Glynda's eyes glinted. "Did you not just hear our Huntsmen, Hawk?" She looked at the townsfolk, who lowered their heads shamefully. "No, don't be ashamed!" she urged. "You are right to not want to fight anymore. You are practically dead on your feet, and we are to blame for that."

"No!" Jacques snarled. "Those blasted monsters are to blame!"

"They are no more blameworthy than we are," Ozpin retorted. "And they are not monsters."

There was silence then. People gaped at the most respected of the Elders, wondering if they had just heard him correctly. Jacques and Hawk looked about ready to have simultaneous heart attacks. James was staring at Glynda, as if hoping that she would jump in and say something sane and sensible to counter Ozpin.

Instead, she nodded. "It is true. We have wasted so many lives, so many years, and so much energy fighting an enemy that we never had to fight in the first place. Meanwhile, the Grimm grow ever stronger, attracted by the hopelessness growing in both us, and our neighbors in the forest."

"Neighbors?!" Hawk snarled. "You speak as if you suddenly see these creatures as something other than the Grimm-tainted monstrosities they-" He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as he pointed a shaking finger at Ozpin. "You… You didn't kill that werewolf, did you? The one I chased down near town?"

There was some confused, angry muttering in response to this. Hawk's eyes hardened when Ozpin calmly met his gaze. "You let it go!"

Ozpin nodded. "Yes. I let her go."

Some of the crowd surged forward while others, uncertain but still loyal to Ozpin, tried to push them back. Over the din, Ozpin cried out: "Yes, I let a werewolf go! And I bring her forward to talk to you now, so that we may enter an era of peace that is likely our only chance to survive this winter!"

In the forest, Pyrrha gripped Jaune's hand tightly. This was it. There was no way to go about this calmly. They all had to emerge at once and hope that the townsfolk would at least be stunned enough to listen.

As one, the pack and their Huntsmen friends stepped from the trees, walked down the path from the forest, and entered the center of town. A thick silence descended over everyone as the humans and Faunus of Vale took in the sight of the newcomers. There were some whispers as the exiled Huntsmen were immediately recognized. Then, the townsfolk saw Ruby, Blake, and Fox, saw their exposed bites, and noticed the distinctly feral look of many of the others, including a heavily-scarred Weiss.

A few people fainted, while some herded their children away. Others, however, came forward.

Winter, the Arcs, and Taiyang met their families halfway, intermingling with the other humans, Faunus, and werewolves effortlessly. Winter touched Weiss's shoulder. Taiyang wrapped a protective arm around Ruby and Blake each. Qrow stood close to Sun, Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet. The Arc family gathered around Jaune and Pyrrha. Little Silvia, sensing the tension in the air, wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's leg and stared wide-eyed at the crowd, which was starting to hum like a hornets' nest.

The king hornet was Jacques, who let out a wordless cry of rage and betrayal, pointing at Winter and Weiss. "Our own priestess, my last daughter, has been tainted by these creatures!" Angry tears coursed down his bitter face. "How could you, Winter? After what those monsters did to your mother?!"

A flash of sadness appeared in Winter's eyes, then vanished as she firmly shook her head. "God calls for us to forgive our enemies, Father. Besides, the werewolves you see before you are too young to have been the ones to kill Mother. And those who did only saw her as a Huntress who was trying to kill them."

"They shouldn't have! Not after-" Jacques hesitated, glancing at the townsfolk before deciding that it was preferable to taint his wife's memory than risk losing his last (in his eyes) blood relative to corruption. "Not after she let that one beast go!"

There was a shifting in the crowd, followed by a gasp from Pyrrha. "It _was_ a Schnee," she exclaimed.

"It dares to speak!" Jacques gasped, reaching for his weapon, his eyes darkening when Jaune moved to stand in front of Pyrrha. "I see you bewitched the Arc boy!"

"I bewitched no one!" Pyrrha growled. "And your wife should be honored for what she did! The wolf she spared was my mother. Because of that act of mercy, I was taught to never harm humans or Faunus, and grew up with a wish to see us come together as friends."

She looked to the rest of the town, who shrank back under her gaze. "I have seen it happen in other towns, in other forests, and I know that peace can be achieved here. I mean to challenge Cinder, the leader of the wolves in the northern woods, and take control of the pack. Most of them have no wish to fight, and are every bit as hungry and tired as you are. If we can all just step back and think, no one else has to die on either side!"

"I befriended two of them on my own," Taiyang added, speaking over the rising voices of the gathered crowd. "They brought me food that wasn't tainted by their blood or saliva for over a month." He didn't bring up being warned about the upcoming werewolf attack, as more panic was not needed in that moment.

Ozpin raised a hand, waiting for the shouting to quiet down. "If you will listen, your fellow citizens of Vale will tell you what happened both before and after young Miss Schnee's sudden transformation so many months ago."

"Oh, no!" Hawk snapped. "We aren't going to listen to those demons, or their corrupted puppets!"

"Wait." James Ironwood's voice was quiet, but it still demanded attention, causing a brief hush. He walked forward, fixing the werewolves, Pyrrha in particular, with a suspicious glare. He was thinking what many of the other townsfolk were likely thinking: _They aren't acting like savage animals. This one speaks just as well as us. If they were truly Grimm-like…but is this an act of deception? Are they simply more cunning than we previously thought?_

His eyes fell on the youngest Arc child, who was still gripping the lead wolf's leg in what she surely thought was a protective gesture. That sight brought a slight tenderness to James's eyes, and he inclined his head. "Let them speak. Then, we'll decide what to do."

Jacques sputtered, Hawk cursed, and several townsfolk shouted, Cardin's voice being the loudest, but the Council now had a majority in favor of listening, so everyone ultimately quieted down and did just that.

The entire story was told, in full, by everyone. There were few interruptions or corrections. They were well-practiced in telling this tale by now. And, this time, there were no omissions. Jaune clearly and proudly told the town about his love for Pyrrha, and his intention of becoming a werewolf when this ended.

Johann gave his son a long look that held sadness, but no surprise. He had felt something between Jaune and the she-wolf when he had first met her. He didn't like it, but he couldn't say much against it. After all, Pyrrha wasn't a monster, nor were the other werewolves. Johann just had to allow his mind and heart to catch up with what he already knew.

Silvia gaped up at Pyrrha. "You're gonna be my new sister?"

Pyrrha smiled. "Yes. I hope you'll have me."

"Yes!" Silvia said, hugging Pyrrha's leg still tighter. "I got a werewolf sister!"

The story had to stop then, because the muttering of the crowd had hit a fever pitch. Hawk took a step forward. "Priestess Winter!" he urged. "You can't really approve of a human falling in love with a beast! Surely, the Maidens will not smile on such a union."

Winter's eyes glinted angrily. "Watch your tongue, Mister Winchester. Don't forget that my sister is right here, and that she became a 'beast' in the exact same way Jaune intends to."

Hawk scowled, but ultimately backed away from the priestess's glare.

Taiyang and Qrow talked about their meeting with Ruby and Weiss soon after Corsac's group was retrieved, about Weiss's injury, about the fact that they weren't attacked once in spite of everything they had done to try and kill the girls. Qrow bowed his head as he thought back to that fight, jumping a little with surprise when Weiss touched his hand and smiled at him, reminding him once again that she forgave him.

The story went on, and Jacques laughed out loud when the vampires were mentioned. "Impossible! Such creatures are only legends."

"Really, Father?" Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "Shapeshifting man-wolves and creatures of darkness that feed of negative emotions are real, but vampires are just too farfetched for you to believe in?"

"Do not speak to me!" Jacques snapped. "As far as I'm concerned, my youngest daughter died during that full moon in spring!"

Weiss winced visibly.

"Oh yeah?!" Taiyang shouted, folding his arms. "Well, that's your loss! Weiss is marrying Ruby, so that makes her my daughter! No take backs! I'm her only dad now!"

"Tai, please," Ozpin murmured, nodding significantly toward the sun. "Let us finish."

When the story ended, the sky was turning pink and the Huntsmen and werewolves who knew of the coming attack started to shift restlessly. Still, Ozpin retained his calm demeanor. "As you can see," he proclaimed. "We have been wrong about werewolves all along. They are no more good or evil than any human or Faunus, and can therefore be reasoned with. There is blame and death to share on both sides. If we are to survive the winter, regardless of species, I propose this: First, we must make peace with the pack residing in the forest by any means necessary. If their leader wishes to talk, I will speak to her. If not, Pyrrha will fight for leadership and negotiate this new peace with the Council. Second, we must open the trade routes through Burgundy again. Clearly, the people there are not demon-possessed, but rather far ahead of us in their thinking."

Glynda folded her hands. "We need food and protection to survive the winter. Otherwise, we must abandon Vale. I know no one here wants that, but we must stop fighting endless useless battles before going to bed hungry. If we continue on our current path, we will surely die."

Ozpin looked at the sky once more, and let out a sigh. "And, we need to decide quickly. The werewolves will be coming here tonight. If we meet them as friends, then we may all have a chance of surviving."

The uproar was immediate. Women drew their children close, sobbing. Huntsmen scrambled for their weapons and started toward the forest.

"Wait!" Ozpin shouted, his voice ringing above everything. "Stay calm, please! Don't forget the Grimm!"

"You are with those monsters!" Jacques accused, glaring wildly at Ozpin and Glynda. "This was all a ruse to waste time until those beasts arrived!"

"Oh, please," Glynda snapped. "If that was the case, we wouldn't have said that the werewolves were coming."

"We are trying to keep the Grimm from coming here!" Ozpin said desperately. "They've been distracted by the werewolves until now, but we need to be calm! If I had told you this at the beginning, you would have attacked Pyrrha's pack without question, and nothing would have been solved!"

Some of the crowd calmed down, seeing the sense in Ozpin's words. The rest, however, were quickly turning on the very people they had been listening to minutes ago. Whispers of "Possessed" and "Still wasting time" rose like ugly clouds of poisoned mist. Slowly, the townsfolk shifted until those agreeing with Jacques and Hawk stood with their backs to the northern forest, their fronts and weapons pointed toward those loyal to Ozpin, the exiled Huntsmen, and the werewolves.

Hawk drew his sword, pointing it at Ozpin. "I won't shed unnecessary blood when we need to save our strength, but you and your devils' spawn are to leave Vale immediately."

"Hawk, listen to yourself!" Ozpin snapped. "If you send us away, you are dooming those who follow you! You will _not_ survive this attack without us!"

"At least we'll die in God's eyes!" Cardin shouted, brandishing his mace. "At least Heaven will be waiting for us, unlike you! Traitor!"

Echoes rose around Cardin of "Traitor!" and "Blasphemer!" Hawk and Jacques's followers stepped forward. The werewolves and exiles, not wanting to hurt anyone, stepped back.

Ozpin shook his head helplessly. "Everyone, please-" When an arrow whizzed by his ear, he knew hope was lost. He stayed behind until everyone else had retreated into the southern forest, gave the remaining townsfolk one last sad look, then followed.

…..

The clearing was too small for the gathering that clustered there that evening. The air was thick, heavy, and silent.

Ozpin looked at the townsfolk who had followed them into the forest, not sure whether to feel heartened or horrified at how many there were here, at how many had been left behind. "Where's James?" he asked.

Glynda shook her head. "He stayed behind. I think he was willing to see reason, but he wasn't going to abandon Vale. He'll fight to the death to protect it, even if it's a fool's quest. You know how he is."

"Yes, I do," Ozpin sighed before turning to Pyrrha. "I'm so sorry."

Pyrrha looked at the townsfolk, many of whom were watching her intently. "We persuaded so many people… Why couldn't the others agree?"

Nearby, Yang suddenly spun around, punching a dent in a tree. "UGH! How are some people so STUPID?! They are literally throwing their lives away for nothing!"

Neo touched her arm. "Yang, don't injure your hand again."

"I suppose we can bring everyone here back to Obsidian," Dew spoke up. "We'll have to build more residences, but with the werewolves hunting for us and the trade routes being so good…"

"Are there enough inns in Burgundy and the surrounding towns to hold everyone till winter ends?" Qrow wondered.

"Why are we talking so easily of running away?!" Johann asked angrily. "Are we just going to leave Vale to die?!"

"They made their choice." Qrow shrugged. "What can we do?"

"Go back!" Johann insisted. "Fight those wolves off!"

"Dad, weren't you even paying attention to the story?!" Jaune groaned. "Killing the werewolves won't help!"

"But they're attacking us!"

"After how many times we attacked them?!"

"Both of you, stop it!" Joan snapped, stepping between the two. "Shouting at each other won't solve anything!"

Blake's ears flattened as she activated her beta powers. "The wolves are on the move…" A shiver went down her spine as she felt something else. "And so are the Grimm."

A few townsfolk started to weep. Pyrrha growled softly in the back of her throat. "I can't," she snarled. "I can't just walk away!"

Jaune looked at her with concern. "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha turned to Jaune. "I don't care if half of Vale will try to kill me. Once I'm transformed, I'm going back and confronting Cinder. I won't ask anyone to-"

"Stop right there!" Weiss snapped. "How many times do we have to say that we're with you?"

The rest of the pack was nodding. "There are kids back there," Ruby pointed out. "They didn't get to decide whether they stayed or left. And some people are just scared and don't know what to think. They don't deserve to be wiped out."

"And I saw the wolves in Cinder's pack!" Pyrrha insisted. "I know that most of them will stop fighting at the first opportunity."

The Huntsmen were already readying their weapons. The werewolves started removing their clothes in preparation for the transformation. A few from all groups volunteered to remain behind to keep the non-combatants and children safe. Everyone set their sights back on the path to Vale as the sun began to sink behind the horizon, making way for the purples and grays of night.

"So, we're going to go into battle with Cinder, whatever werewolves decide to fight us, all the Grimm in the surrounding forests, and probably half the town?" Qrow groaned, even as he drew his sword. "This was _not_ how I planned on dying."

The sun set, and the werewolves transformed. The townsfolk let out varying sounds of wonder, disgust, and horror. Some were brave enough to reach out and touch the fur of a nearby wolf, drawing back quickly with a shudder afterward.

Pyrrha turned to Jaune, her ears flicking, her eyes full of worry. This was the battle they would need to survive if they wanted peace. This was it.

Jaune placed a hand on her cheek, then pulled her close and kissed her. This time, he didn't kiss her brow or cheek, but pressed his lips directly to her muzzle. He felt her fangs on his mouth, tasted fur, blood, and a subtle spice that tingled on his lips. A shiver went through him when her large tongue ran over his mouth and slid briefly against his own tongue. He heard his father make a strained, disgusted noise, but couldn't bring himself to care. His head felt lighter than air for a moment, and he drew back in time to see a tear trickling through Pyrrha's bright red fur.

 _I will get us through this,_ Pyrrha promised silently, savoring the taste of Jaune on her tongue, imagining it was the lingering flavor of a legendary elixir of strength and luck. _My human. My mate. I will get us through this._ She touched her black nose to his, then turned to her pack and let out a mighty howl before running into the trees, feeling and hearing thunderous footsteps and pawsteps around and behind her.

This was it. Whatever happened during this battle would decide whether the long quest of the werewolves and the exiles of Vale would lead to a hopeful future, or a sudden, bloody, and tragic end.

 **Getting right into it. I figured it was about time, both for the final confrontation** _ **and**_ **a mouth-to-mouth Arkos kiss. Next week is the last big battle of this story. After that…well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **My P/atreon is back up, and now has a one-dollar option for those who want to show support, but can't afford to throw a lot of money at the screen. It's Solora Goldsun, as always, and I'd recommend taking a look at the updated reward tiers.**

 **It's really good to be back, guys. I hope you enjoy what I have for you in the coming months.**

 **Peace out!**


	80. The Battle for Vale

**A fine and dandy awoo to all of you! I said you'd be getting Werewolf Fridays AND Werewolf Sundays until this baby ends, and I'm a dragon of my word. This is the last battle scene of the fic (thank goodness). Enjoy!**

Night fell, and the werewolves arrived in Vale.

They came not as a well-organized pack ready to attack their enemies, however, but as a panicked mass of crazed beasts running away from an even greater threat. Even as the remaining scraps of Vale's Huntsmen readied their weapons, the werewolves jumped over them, only stopping when their legs were shot or a sword got a lucky hit in their guts, which spilled out on the ground, steaming in the frigid air.

Mere seconds later, the Grimm attacked.

They had fed for days on the rising negative emotions of the starving werewolves. Tonight, the anger and sadness and hopelessness had hit a fever pitch, driving the Grimm into a frenzy. They had eagerly followed the retreating pack toward yet another source of betrayal and misery. Now, they were ready for a feast of werewolves, humans, and Faunus alike. Nothing would survive!

Hawk Winchester shouted with dismay. Jacques Schnee was already retreating to the back of the blockade. James Ironwood prepared his old crossbow, glaring defiantly at the incoming flood of darkness. Behind them, the other Huntsmen trembled. Mothers cradled their children, crouching down, sobbing prayers to God and the Maidens, begging for a miracle.

The werewolves yelped and whined and tried to escape the confines of the town as Cinder barked useless commands, urging them to attack the humans while they were weak, to keep leading the Grimm on. _This is a hidden blessing!_ she told herself, her golden eyes wide and manic. _The Grimm are on our side!_

That was when Pyrrha's howl ripped through the thick night air. From the southern forest where they had been driven less than an hour ago, the pack, the exiled Huntsmen, the Huntsmen of Obsidian, and the rest of Vale burst forth.

Ruby led several of the smaller wolves toward the buildings, where they climbed to the rooftops and leaped at the swooping Nevermores, using maneuvers they had perfected during the fights in Obsidian. Weiss ripped an Ursa's head from its body while, nearby, Winter drew her old saber and neatly severed the neck of a charging Beowolf. She allowed herself a self-satisfied smirk as she and her sister began to tear through the horde together.

Jaune swung his sword at a Boarbatusk, barely dodging the claws of one of Cinder's wolves in the process. He lost sight of Pyrrha almost immediately. His stomach twisted, but he forced himself to focus. The werewolf came at him again from the side, and he blocked with a metal-plated arm. "I don't want to fight you!" he shouted.

The werewolf, clearly stunned, stopped mid-step, tilted its head, then abruptly turned and started tearing into a Grimm that had started stampeding toward the two.

Taiyang was desperately trying to keep both of his daughters in sight, but it quickly became impossible when Ruby took to the rooftops. So, he settled for staying close to Yang and Neo, cutting a path through the Grimm while trying to spot Emerald or Mercury in the mass of bodies.

Pyrrha weaved and tore through the battle, eyes narrowed, searching for the gold and scarlet form of Cinder. She leaped over Huntsmen, dodged werewolves, and ripped through Grimm, only stopping when someone in immediate danger was in her path. In those instances, she would either kill the offending Grimm or run right between a battling werewolf and Huntsman, driving them apart before rushing onward. She saw several trampled humans, bleeding Faunus, and werewolves who were dissolving into a pool of redness and Dust. She shut her eyes against the sights. She couldn't waste time thinking of them now. They were beyond her help. She had only one goal in mind.

It was near the center of the battle that Pyrrha saw her. Cinder was tearing into the belly of a dead human, throwing her head back as she swallowed the dripping intestines whole. When Pyrrha approached, the crazed alpha regarded her with unfocused eyes.

 _She doesn't even recognize me anymore!_ Pyrrha realized, her stomach roiling as she looked at the human meat on Cinder's teeth. Eating human flesh had to have been the last straw. Her sanity was wholly gone now. She was truly a savage, Grimm-like monster.

Pyrrha stood up fully, roaring a challenge. There would be no alpha stare battles this time. This would only end with one alpha victorious, and one dead.

Cinder parted her jaws, spraying blood as she bellowed her answering challenge and rushed toward her old rival, biting down on Pyrrha's arm. She sank her teeth through fur, skin, and muscle, drinking the blood even as she shook her head, trying to tear the limb away.

Pyrrha screamed, fastening her jaws on Cinder's shoulder. She gripped as tightly as she could, feeling the scrape of bone, but still Cinder didn't let go of her arm.

Nearby, an Ursa started toward them, only to be chased away by Emerald. One red eye was fixed on the alpha battle, and tears streamed down her green-furred face. She didn't know what to do! Her beloved leader was clearly beyond saving, but the thought of Cinder dying was too much to bear, even then. In the end, she decided to remain, keeping all Grimm and Huntsmen away from the fight. This was a battle between leaders. No one else could interfere.

Fox was standing in one spot, using his beta powers to sense Grimm before striking. The scents and sounds were too overwhelming to do anything else. Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet flanked him, blocking werewolves and killing Boarbatusks. A few of Cinder's wolves openly gaped at the four, then ran away.

A mace came down, and a yelp was abruptly cut off as Corsac fell to the ground at Cardin Winchester's feet, his head bashed in. His body twitched once, then was still.

Fennec let out a roar, his dark eyes shining with tears as he abandoned the Creep he was fighting, and bounded toward the sneering human. The mace whooshed over his head as he darted to the side, swiping at Cardin's leg. He noticed a Nevermore flying close, likely attracted by his feelings of grief. In a moment of cunning, he waited for the Grimm to dive before jumping to the side, feeling dark satisfaction as he heard the rip of talons and a heavy metal weapon dropping to the ground with a thud.

Ilia joined Blake and Sun as they fought their way to where Pyrrha and Cinder were mercilessly ripping into each other. Noticing Emerald, they quickly joined her in fending off any outside attacks. Blake chanced a look at the fighting leaders and shuddered. Their fur was slick and dark red with blood, making them nearly identical at first glance.

Ren had to yank Nora out of the path of a rampaging werewolf, who quickly turned and bared its teeth. "We don't wish to-" The werewolf slashed at the two, eyes wild. Ren rolled to the side. "Please, you don't have to-" Again, the werewolf attacked. Again, Ren barely dodged in time. "Just listen!" The werewolf opened its jaws.

A hammer came down on its head, killing it before it could charge again. Nora stood over it, tears spilling down her dirt-streaked face. She and Ren only had a moment to lock eyes before more Grimm and werewolves came.

Taiyang let out a shout as a horde of Creeps rushed him. Yang yelped as she was driven to one side, and Neo barely jumped away to escape being trampled. Taiyang swung his sword desperately, his boots sinking into the ground under the onslaught.

Then, a gray form leaped right into the fray, picking up a Creep, crushing it between two powerful paws, then tossing it aside. Spinning around, Mercury cut at two more with his sharp claws.

Taiyang redoubled his efforts, fighting to get to Yang and Neo, silently thanking the Maidens…until a pair of Creep jaws closed on Mercury's back and another struck at the werewolf's weak hind legs, which gave out immediately.

"NO!" Taiyang's cry was drowned out by Mercury's last, defiant roar before he was brought down and trampled by the rest of the stampede, which left bloody clawprints on the ground in their wake. Letting out a frantic bellow that matched any werewolf, Taiyang threw himself into the horde.

Pyrrha and Cinder were locked together in a tangle of limbs, claws, and fangs. They gripped each other tightly, digging their claws into flesh, ripping and tearing wherever their jaws could find purchase, not moving apart for so much as a breath. Pyrrha was faintly aware of the ring of werewolves that was gathering around them. Wolves from both packs, recognizing the sacred nature of the battle, were protecting their leaders from any outside influence, so that this feud could finally be decided.

 _I won't lose!_ Pyrrha thought desperately, biting down on the side of Cinder's head. _Not now!_

Cinder let out a scream as Pyrrha's bottom fangs pierced her left eye, and she kicked out with one hind foot, managing by pure luck to strike the healing injury from Hawk's arrow. Pyrrha yelped as she suddenly went down, clamping her jaws together and ripping off Cinder's ear in the process. Her own ears rang with Cinder's cry of pain as the larger wolf fell upon her prone form, digging her claws into her chest.

The wolves in the ring were all shaking as they listened to their leaders' cries, knowing that they couldn't do anything but wait. Emerald was sobbing as she roared at an incoming Huntsman. When he didn't give up the charge, she lifted him up and threw him to the side, not caring where he landed.

Jaune found James Ironwood in a fierce scuffle with a starved werewolf, and ran over just as the beast fell to the ground. "Sir, wait!" he cried desperately. To his shock, James paused. "Let him go!" he begged. "The Grimm are our only enemies!"

James hesitated, his sword ready to plunge downward, the tip just touching the werewolf's throat. He stared down at his opponent, unable to forget the story he had heard and the sentience of Pyrrha. In that moment, as he met the beast's gaze, he felt a sudden calmness flooding through him. The werewolf's eyes narrowed, then widened, and James Ironwood backed away.

The werewolf jumped to his feet, staring at James and Jaune, his mouth slightly open, before suddenly lunging forward, pushing James to the side just as a Nevermore's talons closed where the human's head had been.

Ozpin and Glynda were fighting back to back with Flynt and Neon. "You know, Glynda, this may be the most exciting battle I've been in yet!" Ozpin panted.

"Exciting is not how I would describe this!" Glynda snapped, cutting down a particularly large Beowolf.

"Neither would I. Just trying to lighten the mood!"

Behind Ozpin, Flynt let out a whuff of laughter.

"This fine werewolf seems to appreciate the gesture!"

Ruby crashed to the ground, clinging to a dying Nevermore. She groaned, shaking her head before looking around for signs of a white pelt. To her joy, she spotted Weiss nearby, fighting a trio of Ursai with Winter, and started to run over.

A sharp jab to her shoulder, however, caused her to spin around. She yanked away from her attacker, yelping as the blade was withdrawn. Her heart went cold. Jacques Schnee was standing before her, his steel-like eyes wide and bloodshot. He swung again, and Ruby jumped away, not wanting to hurt Weiss's father, regardless of how horrible he was.

Weiss's ears shot up at Ruby's cry, and she cracked the nearest Ursa's neck before turning to see her fiancé dodging blow after blow from her father. She ran over, headbutting Jacques from the side, her single good eye blazing a challenge.

Jacques spun around, then froze as he saw his daughter facing him, standing at her full height, fully transformed in the light of the full moon. His hand shook.

Weiss's heart thudded. Was he hesitating? Slowly, she took a step forward, extending a hand, whining softly in the back of her throat.

Jacques walked closer, his legs trembling, his face unreadable.

Just as father and daughter came within a yard of each other, Ruby realized what was about to happen and barked a warning. Too late. Jacques lunged. Weiss leaped to the side, but the sword still found its mark. It pierced her right side, and went clean through.

Hot, sharp pain bubbled within Weiss. She opened her mouth, coughing up a gushing stream of blood.

Jacques pulled his sword back, and raised it to strike a final blow. Ruby started to charge. Then, Jacques froze. His eyes widened just as a red circle appeared on his shirt around the protruding end of a saber.

Winter peered coldly at Jacques over his shoulder, her frosty eyes wet with tears. "Maidens, forgive me," she murmured as she twisted the saber once, then let her father's body drop. She hurried to Weiss's side while Ruby stood close by, defending her fiancé and soon to be sister-in-law with the ferocity of a dozen alphas.

Pyrrha's scarred back was pressed into the bloodstained ground as Cinder snapped wildly at her throat. She struggled desperately, knowing that if her enemy got a good hold, it would all be over. She kicked out once, freeing one arm from a momentarily weakened grip, and grabbed Cinder's face, digging her claws further into the savage alpha's bleeding eye socket.

Cinder's agonized shriek was more like a Nevermore's than a wolf's. She thrashed, her hind claws leaving deep gashes in Pyrrha's stomach and thighs.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth as she pushed with her paw, digging her claws deeper and deeper into Cinder's skull. Blood splattered on her face. Her flesh was in ribbons. Everything was a haze of pain, punctuated with sharp bursts of bone-deep agony.

She squeezed. She felt and heard the crack of bone as she broke Cinder's skull. Cinder jerked, then started convulsing on top of Pyrrha, who took the opportunity to sink her fangs into the gold-furred throat, and twist her head sharply. Cinder stiffened, then went limp, a dead weight pressing down on Pyrrha's exhausted form.

Pyrrha grunted, trying to push Cinder off of her. The weight was moved, and she saw Emerald pulling her beloved leader to the side, eyes shining. Pyrrha wanted to comfort her, but there wasn't any time. She had a pack to command.

Standing up, her legs shaking and bleeding, Pyrrha threw back her head and howled. Her voice echoed from the houses, through the trees, and in the ears of every living soul on the battlefield. She barked an order in a clear, ringing voice. She told the wolves that they were now hers, and that they were to attack the Grimm only. They could defend themselves if they were attacked by Huntsmen, but they were to focus on killing only the Grimm.

There was a shift in the battle then, as werewolves suddenly sprang away from their human and Faunus opponents and latched onto the nearest Grimm. The Huntsmen paused, uncertain. In the end, only a few, such as Hawk, kept trying to go after the werewolves, and these people were quickly disabled and tossed to the side.

The Grimm sensed the tide turning and started to retreat. Several cringed away from Pyrrha's alpha stare before obeying her command to attack their fellows. Ruby and Weiss did the same thing, Ruby holding her future mate up as they mentally forced a dozen Grimm back.

Any Grimm not under werewolf control were quick to retreat. Those that were still caught in the alphas' thrall were dispatched by nearby werewolves and Huntsmen.

A hush settled over Vale then. Then, the cries started. Memories from Obsidian surfaced as people began scrambling over the battlefield, searching for loved ones. Sometimes they found them and let out sobs of joy. Too many times, finding a friend or family member caused a wail of the purest grief.

Emerald crouched over Cinder, hot tears rolling down her muzzle. Taiyang found her and touched her shoulder, murmuring news into her ear that caused her to let out a mournful howl. _Cinder. Mercury. The only two people I ever cared about… What even was the point of all this?!_ Her shoulders shook, and she allowed her human ally to embrace her.

Fennec stood vigil over his brother, his ears erect, his eyes shining with pain. He growled when he noticed a human approaching him, a human that resembled the one who had murdered Corsac.

The human raised his sword, only to receive a sudden blow to the head from Qrow, who shook his head pityingly. "Stubborn no matter what, huh Hawk?" He put a foot on Hawk's back, not looking forward to when the fool woke up.

Pyrrha groaned as she felt her head spin. She was losing too much blood. Two werewolves, she couldn't tell which two, caught her and gently laid her on a somewhat-clear patch of earth.

The other werewolves milled around their new leader, unsure of what to do. Thankfully, Ruby was quick to take charge, barking at all of them to collect their injured and to not harm any humans or Faunus.

Meanwhile, Ozpin was shouting orders, accompanied by Glynda and James. "Distribute what healing supplies you can! Help the wounded first. Do not hinder the werewolves!" People were shocked, but they were so tired from the battle, it was all they could do to focus on one thing at a time, and helping the wounded was certainly the most important thing they could be doing.

Jaune pushed through the amassed werewolves until he reached the protective ring that surrounded Pyrrha. He unbuttoned his satchel and set to work bandaging the worst of her wounds. He winced at the deep gashes on her thighs and belly. "We did it," he murmured, his voice shaking with tiredness and relief. "You were incredible!" He didn't care that blood was getting in his wounds. He had already kissed her, after all. He would be a werewolf by the next full moon.

He heard footsteps behind him, and looked up to see his father watching him. "Be careful, son," Johann warned. "Once the initial shock goes away, there will be some backlash. We all need to be ready."

Jaune nodded, though he couldn't help but let out a long sigh. _Can't this just be over?_ He felt a furry paw on his arm, and smiled. "Still trying to comfort me when you're bleeding out, huh?" he murmured, gently touching her hand before returning to her wounds.

Pyrrha managed a smile, even as black spots floated in her vision. She had done it! She had defeated Cinder! Even so, she felt a sick sensation in her stomach. There was no joy to be felt in the face of the former leader's death. She could hear Emerald sobbing, and felt a pang in her chest, wishing that there could have been some other way.

Regardless, the battle was over. Soon, there would be much to talk about and negotiate. Soon, there would be the backlash Johann was correctly warning them of.

Soon, it would be time to fight their final and most important battle yet: a battle of words, hopes, and prayers, a battle that would probably last for several years before it truly ended.

A battle for reconciliation.

 **I know a bunch of you will hate me for the body count here, but come on. It's a battle. People die. I kept my promise to never kill Pyrrha in any of my fanfics (unless I'm depicting her dying naturally of old age, as seen in "Goddess of Victory," or have decided to be a masochist and revisit the end of Volume 3 in my canon-verse fics).**

 **Fun fact: Way back when I was first starting this fic, I knew I'd kill Jacques off in this battle, but I was planning on making him more sympathetic. You see, this was before we officially met him in Volume 4, and even after Volume 4, I was thinking of giving him a moment of redemption and having him get killed by a Grimm while lowering his sword when facing Weiss. I love redeemed characters and there was a small part of me that hoped that he's someone who does care about his children and is just super shitty at showing it, focuses too much on status, and could actually be a decent human being if something significant happened to jar him to reality…**

 **Then Volume 5 came, and we learned that he drove his wife to alcoholism by telling her flat-out that he didn't love her and married her for her family name. And that he did this ON HIS DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY after MISSING HER PARTY BECAUSE HE DOESN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ANYONE AND-**

 **Ahem… So, yeah. I axed him off with no redemption, because he is a horrible piece of crap.**

 **Six more chapters after this, guys. And one of those chapters may or may not be completely taken up by spicy Arkos action…**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, please check out my P/atreon, which is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	81. So Many Graves

**Well, awoo again, everybody! Is it Werewolf Friday again already? How the time flies when I'm giving a week of updates. Unfortunately, today sees me coming down with another cold. I'm really getting tired of this. I** _ **cannot**_ **afford to get sick right now… Ah well. Hopefully, I'll be better tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

In the hours following the battle, an oppressive silence filled the air, punctuated occasionally with a cry of either relief or horror. The dead lay on the frost-coated ground, the freezing air promising that they wouldn't start rotting just yet. The injured were gathered and tended to by both sides. The rest of the people of Vale, who had remained in the woods with a few Huntsmen and wolves, returned. Jaune's younger sisters rushed over, hugging him tightly while he urged them to go back to their house and not touch any werewolf blood.

Instinctively, people kept to their own. The humans and Faunus clustered together in the center of town, while the werewolves ended up near the border to the northern forest.

Pyrrha limped through the other werewolves, determined despite her numerous injuries to reassure every member of her newly-expanded pack. The starved, scared creatures that had followed Cinder eyed their new leader warily. Would they be punished for the attack? Would Pyrrha be an even crueler leader than Cinder or Adam? With what they had endured, they honestly couldn't be expected to trust anything.

Still, Pyrrha was determined to approach each one. She licked wounds, bowed her head respectfully to those who were standing over a fallen friend, touched noses with those who dared come near of their own volition, and encouraged her original pack members to do the same. She noticed Sun sitting near a male she remembered from Cinder's pack. He had been a playful adolescent when she had last seen him. Now, he looked hollow-eyed and tired.

She found Fennec crouched over his brother's body, eyes wide, ears twitching. She nuzzled his shoulder, whining softly at the loss of another packmate. She remembered that day when she had first granted the brothers mercy and accepted them into the pack. They had both come such a long way since then. She noticed Fox approaching, and left, allowing the blind wolf to comfort his friend while she saw to the others.

Jaune and Coco were picking their way through the werewolves, offering to heal any who allowed them to come close. Since the full moon was still out, the wolves wouldn't be capable of certain actions like stitching a deep gash, which required nimble hands. They got a few growls, and several snaps, but many of the werewolves were desperate enough to accept their help. They worked steadily, unconcerned with the blood. They both planned to be werewolves by the next full moon, after all. It didn't matter if they got anything in their wounds now.

At the edge of the human group nearest the werewolves, Winter tended to her sister. She had just finished cleaning and stitching the puncture in Weiss's side, on both sides. _She's lost so much blood…_ During the battle, Winter had done everything she could to stop the flow of blood, but since Jacques's sword had gone straight through, there had been little to do in the heat of the moment except to press on both sides and pray.

Ruby had been very reluctant to leave her fiancé's side, but Winter had urged her to help Pyrrha mind the werewolves. The small alpha was now weaving through the exhausted pack, some of whom recognized her as the whelp Pyrrha had adopted back in spring.

She found her father crying over Mercury's body, Yang and Neo keeping a respectful distance. Emerald was nearby, her shoulders shaking, tears matting her dirty fur. Ruby approached the larger wolf, placing a gentle paw on her shoulder.

Emerald blinked dully at Ruby. She wanted to hate her. She wanted to hate every human, Faunus, werewolf, and Grimm in the world for what had happened. She wanted to hate anyone but Cinder, who she knew deserved her hatred more than anyone. She narrowed her eyes, but ended up breathing a resigned sigh and allowing the kind alpha to comfort her.

The mournful, quiet cloud was suddenly dissipated by a furious, tear-filled bellow. "CARDIN!" Hawk Winchester, just waking up from Qrow's blow, crawled over to his son's body, trembling as he ran his hands over the gashes, which were already clotting with cold, frozen blood. He touched the wounds frantically, as if his hands alone could heal them and allow his son to breathe again.

"My son…" Hawk's vision was blurred with tears as he stood up on shaky legs, a murderous scowl quickly replacing a trembling lip. "You monsters… You monsters killed my son!" Drawing his sword, he lunged toward the werewolves, only to be stopped by Ozpin, who clashed blades with him.

"Hawk, calm yourself!" Ozpin urged. "You're acting out of grief, and nothing good will come of it. Help tend to the wounded now. Remember, you're still an Elder. Cardin will be buried by the church, and we will figure out our future once we're done mourning. I am so sorry."

"Will you bury him alongside beasts?!" Hawk raged. "I will not make peace! We should strike now, while they're wounded!"

A few werewolves tensed, and bared their teeth. Pyrrha barked sharply at them, causing them to lower their heads.

"Hawk," Ozpin said, his eyes hard. "I'm warning you. I know you just suffered a great loss, but I will fight you myself if you try to hurt any living soul here, regardless of species."

Hawk sputtered. "You traitor! You'd really forgive them after this?!"

"I will," Ozpin replied. "I have to, because I know that we have wronged them just as much as they wronged us." He looked over his shoulder at Pyrrha, who had a smile on her muzzle. It was an odd sight for him still, but he realized that the wolf's fangs didn't disgust him so much now. "We will bury our dead, recover, and then discuss a future where we can all live peacefully, so that this will never happen again."

"This is the path to the Devil!" Hawk shouted desperately. "Complacency is-"

"Oh, will you shut up!" It was Winter who stood up, her sharp voice reaching far, catching everyone's attention. "What do you know of God and the Devil? What do any of us know, truly?" Seeing the eyes on her she composed herself before continuing.

"Here's what I know. When the Maidens softened the heart of God, he realized that he needed to be among his creations, and shined his light upon the world once more. Like God did so long ago, we must realize our mistake and join our brothers and sisters in his love once again."

Winter walked to the empty space of land between the werewolves and the people of Vale. "The Devil is, above all things, the Great Deceiver. To call us away from God, the Deceiver can weave lies that even a devoted priestess can believe."

She looked sadly at the werewolves, at their dejected faces and eyes that shined with emotion regardless of their form. "What better way to cause pain and suffering than to convince some of God's children that the people they share this blessed land with are enemies to be slaughtered like mere animals?"

She walked along the line of humans and Faunus. "Even today, the Faunus of this world suffer for being unlike humans. Look at Vale's Faunus District, abandoned to neglect and destruction!" She gestured toward the destroyed district with a scowl. "Are we truly so blind as to make the same mistake so many times? Will we throw ourselves into an endless, needless war against a people who are God's children just as much as we are?"

Winter held her hands out imploringly, one toward the people of Vale, one toward the pack. "Let this end today. As High Priestess of the Maidens, I extend my hand in friendship toward the werewolves of the Vale forest. Let tonight's bloodbath be the last!"

Pyrrha, unable to contain herself, let out a joyful bark that snapped through the air like a whip. The wolves closest to her jumped, staring up at her with wide eyes. She smiled at them before quickly weaving through the pack until she was at the edge. She approached Winter and held out her forepaw. Tears welled up in her eyes as the priestess clasped hands with her without hesitation.

Ozpin joined the two, waiting for Winter to step back before offering his own hand to Pyrrha. "Leader Pyrrha, I hope that we can work together toward a better future for all of us." He squeezed the larger hand gently, feeling the rough paw pads scratching his own palm. He turned toward the people of Vale. "Come. Those who are tending the injured, continue doing so. In the morning, we'll bury the dead and decide what to do next."

Pyrrha cleared her throat, scratching at the ground with her claws and giving Ozpin a significant look.

"Oh, are you offering to dig graves?"

Pyrrha nodded. It would honestly make more sense to do the digging while the wolves had their sharp claws.

Jaune strode over, glaring sternly at his future mate. "You aren't doing any digging right now! You've been walking all over the place, and those stitches won't hold if you keep it up!"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and growled, shaking her head.

Jaune folded his arms. "I'm not backing down on this, Pyrrha. Go lie down, and let Ruby take over."

Pyrrha stared at him for a moment before letting out a huff, her shoulders slumping as she found a spot near the center of the pack to lie down. Ruby, obligingly, started ordering wolves to begin digging graves. She decided it was best to have the veteran members of Pyrrha's pack, such as Sun and Blake, helping with the Vale graves while the former Cinder and Adam wolves focused on burying their own.

Meanwhile, the wolves were exchanging stunned glances. Their leader was taking orders from a human? What did this mean? A few remembered Pyrrha talking about her human lover to Cinder. Was this him?

It didn't matter. Just then, it was time to tend to the injured and the dead. Enough wolves were left behind to watch the wounded. A few more were allowing Jaune and Coco to approach with their healing tools. The others either walked toward the woods or the church, where Vale's graveyard was.

Hawk drew his weapon, trying to block their path. "My son will _not_ be buried by werewolves!"

"Hawk," Ozpin said, trying to keep his voice gentle despite his growing impatience. "Why don't you go sit down for a little while? Glynda, James, and I will oversee everything."

"James!" Hawk turned toward the scarred warrior imploringly. "Please! I'm sure you can see reason!"

James, however, was shaking his head. "We were wrong, Hawk. We must accept that, and act accordingly. Lower your weapon and let the werewolves pass."

Hawk did lower his weapon, his arm shaking and his eyelids twitching. "Traitors…all of you…" He stepped in front of Cardin when one of the Huntsmen approached the body to move it. "No! All of you are tainted by these monsters! Even the church isn't sacred anymore!" He looked around wildly. "My son will be buried on hallowed ground! I'm going to find it! And then, and then… I'll bring people back here to end this nonsense!" He picked up Cardin, his legs trembling, and started down the path toward the southern forest.

Glynda walked alongside him. "Hawk, you can't be serious! You're already weak, and you won't make it far carrying him. Between the weather, the wild animals, and the Grimm that'll be attracted to your grief, you'll die before you reach the next town!"

"Better to die pure than to live among demons!" Hawk wheezed.

"Please, just-"

"Glynda, if I put my son down now, it'll be to draw my sword," Hawk snapped. "Leave me." He stumbled out of Vale, down the path, and into the woods.

Ozpin placed a hand on Glynda's shoulder, his eyes clouded. "Some people simply cannot change."

"They can," Glynda said bitterly. "They just won't."

The werewolves spent their last nighttime hours digging in the frozen dirt and carrying the dead away. Taiyang offered to help take Mercury's body, but was gently denied by Emerald, who insisted on carrying her friend by herself. Fennec bore his brother in his arms for the last time, laying him down in a fresh grave before collapsing in the dirt, allowing his grief to bear him down.

When it was time to take Cinder away, Emerald lifted her up, trembling at how light the body felt. She looked at the mangled face of her beloved leader, which was hardly recognizable with its gouged eye, crushed skull, and blood-soaked fur. _Oh, Cinder…_ she thought, her shoulders shaking. _I'll remember you for who you used to be, even if everyone else turns you into a villain. I'll remember the one who saved my life and first accepted me. Always._ No more tears fell down her face. She didn't have any more to shed.

So many humans had lost their lives, from Huntsmen to civilians and children who had remained behind. May's body was found among the several fallen Huntsmen. Joan comforted a mother who was holding the body of a boy of only five or so years.

It was just before dawn when the work was finished, and Pyrrha looked to her pack. Her heart heavy, she lifted her head and let out the first howl, beginning the song for the dead.

In the cemetery, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, and several others were, the wolves joined in the requiem. Light voices, deep voices, raspy voices, and choked voices all melded together as they had in Obsidian. Except this time, there were many more wolves and even more bodies.

Weiss forced herself to her feet, holding Winter's shoulder for support as her silvery howl twined with the others like a shining thread.

The werewolves howled for the dead, paws over fresh graves, tears falling for those of all species who would never see the coming sunrise.

When it was finished, the werewolves gathered their injured and went back into the forest. It was time to rest and prepare for the coming winter, as well as negotiations with their new allies. Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder at Jaune, who smiled encouragingly at her. She returned the smile, though a bit tiredly, and herded her pack toward the original denning area. Adam's old lands and the hill of bones would be properly destroyed later.

Jaune longed to follow her, but his place was in Vale. He needed to tend to the remaining wounded and prepare supplies to take to the werewolves in the morning. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see his father staring down at him.

"Looks like you did the impossible, son," Johann murmured, staring into the trees.

Jaune smiled hesitantly. "It wasn't just me."

"I know." Johann let out a long sigh. "So, I take it any grandchildren you give me will probably leave claw marks all over the furniture, huh?"

"Is that a problem?"

There was a pause before Johann slowly shook his head. "A problem? No. Something I'll have to get used to? Yes." He ruffled his son's hair. "But, you're my son, so I'll try my best. She seems like a nice girl. I hate to imagine what her temper's like, though."

"It's pretty scary," Jaune said with a proud grin. "Don't worry, though. She only uses it on people who deserve it."

Meanwhile, at the church, Winter was rummaging through her box of spare clothes and supplies behind the altars. She let out a sigh of relief when she found some extra cloth bandages, as well as some white gloves. After carefully cleaning her arms and hands, she wrapped and gloved them, then hurried to regain her composure, looking every bit the serene priestess.

People would be coming to church soon to pray, light candles for the dead, and to just take a moment and get their thoughts together. They didn't need to see their priestess's wounds. They didn't need to see that the same hands that had bloodied themselves on Weiss's wound without hesitation had several scratches and cuts of their own. They didn't need to know just then what Winter would become by the next full moon.

 _A werewolf priestess,_ she thought with a dry smile. She could have laughed at the irony of it, but she was just so used to ironic situations at this point.

 **The pack is certainly going to be much bigger by the time the next full moon hits. Winter's speech was something I jotted down a few weeks ago. Even though I'm an atheist, I was raised Catholic, and know how religion can be used as a powerful force for good and evil. I'm always happy to see it being used for good, since I know how strong a person's beliefs can be, and I do see a place for it in society, as long as everyone is free to practice what they believe without being persecuted and without persecuting others.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **See you again on Sunday! Peace out!**


	82. A New Day

**Awoo, everyone. Sorry this is a day late. I caught a really bad cold on Friday that has left me basically dead for the whole weekend. When I got home from work yesterday, I collapsed on my bed and slept for fifteen hours. Sorry about that. I love how this had to happen on the month of my return, when I was planning on writing hardcore every day to get myself back on track. Then again, maybe this is the wake-up call I needed concerning my lifestyle of sleeping four hours a night and forgetting to eat until the late afternoon…**

 **I'd like to take a moment to recommend a fellow artist of mine, whose praises I've already sung: Nicodemus Tibbits, who did the lovely cover art for this fic. He has two Tumblr accounts. One is nicodemustibbitsart, and has fanart, sketches, and pieces based on various mythologies. The other is candoodlestomecomic, which features his comic "Candoodles to Me," a story featuring a transmale/gay werewolf named Jaime. It's on hiatus right now, but I can promise you that it's worth following, and worth reading what's currently out.**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy!**

Pyrrha refused to go into Cinder's old den once they arrived at the pack's denning area near the mountain. She wouldn't go into her old den either. She insisted on remaining outside and overseeing her pack as they settled in. She helped gather pine needles to make beds and cleared the snow away from the areas that hadn't been in use since the migration to Adam's old territory.

Ruby stayed close to her, after firmly insisting that Weiss lie down on one of the beds. She whined nervously every time Pyrrha did something to upset her various injuries. The ones on her belly and thighs looked particularly bad, and the arrow wound from Hawk had been reopened since its last bandaging.

When the sun rose, there were grunts of pain as the wolves' forms shifted and several wounds started bleeding anew. Thankfully, Pyrrha had prepared for this, and ordered Sun to pass out the medical supplies that were in the bags that the omegas had carried from the old campsite in the southern forest.

With their smaller, dexterous fingers back, the werewolves were able to stitch up wounds and wrap broken bones much more easily. That, along with their quick healing, made it clear that none of the werewolves who had survived the fight would be in any more danger.

It was then that Pyrrha finally allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief. _We did it,_ she thought, tears welling up in her eyes as the sheer enormity of this moment settled on her. _The pack is mine. We made peace with Vale. After everything we went through, we actually did it!_

Ruby placed a hand on her leader's shoulder, an understanding smile on her face. "We're home," she whispered.

Pyrrha could only nod. Her throat was closed, and she wasn't sure if she could talk just then.

Of course, this allowed the betas to shepherd her to a bed and lay her down on it. "Nope!" Sun said when she tried to get up again. "We'll have the omegas make you extra tired if we need to! You're resting now."

"Sun, I need to get acquainted with the pack," Pyrrha insisted. "They're so scared after what they suffered from Adam and Cinder. They need to know right away that I'm going to be the kind of leader they should have!"

Emerald walked over. "Settle down," she muttered. "If they don't already know that, they're idiots. Remember, everyone saw you try to make peace with Cinder. They know you aren't the type to just growl and bite to get what you want."

Pyrrha sat up. "Emerald, how are you?"

"Well, the woman I loved and my best friend are dead," Emerald said in a hollow voice. "I'm feeling just fantastic."

Pyrrha winced. "I'm so sorry."

Emerald shrugged, though her eyes were full of suppressed grief. "It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to. I…I tried so hard to deny what kind of person Cinder was becoming, but…" She rubbed at her arms, which were covered with old scratches and bruises. "Part of me wants to hate you, but…I know it doesn't make any sense to hate you."

Pyrrha nodded, not sure what else she could really say. "Were you injured during the battle?"

"A few scratches, but nothing serious. No need to waste anything on me." Emerald hesitated before asking: "I was thinking. Everyone's hungry. Do you have any more of that dried meat you brought with you last time?"

"Sadly, no. We used the rest of our supplies to provide food for everyone in Vale when we made our announcement. I doubt the stew pot survived the fight." Pyrrha thought for a moment, remembering when Obsidian had been on the brink of starvation. "We could set snares. Blake, could you go back to Vale and ask for some wires? You and the other former Vale residents can start making and setting the snares. Gather some of our newer packmates and see if you can teach them."

"Yes, Leader!" Blake sought out Fox, and the two hurried back toward Vale.

"As for medicine, Jaune promised to bring some once it's been distributed in Vale. We'll need to start rebuilding the dens and finding where the winter clothes are stashed. We may need to ask the humans for extra blankets when trade starts with Burgundy again…" Pyrrha tapped her chin thoughtfully. "What else?"

"We should figure out terms for the alliance with the people of Vale," Weiss called over. "Where does the village end and our territory begin? Who hunts where? How will trade work? These are all very important issues now that we will be officially established here."

"Thank you, Weiss," Pyrrha replied. "That's a very good point, but please go back to sleep."

Weiss lay back down with a huff. "I'm perfectly fine. I just have one wound on my side."

"That sword went right through you!" Ruby scolded. "You need to sleep." She sat down next to her future mate. "Are you okay? I know you and your dad didn't get along, but he was still your dad."

Weiss closed her eyes. "I…don't know how to feel, honestly. I hated him for most of my life. You know he used to hit me."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "I sure do." She remembered begging her dad to let Weiss live with them the first time she saw a black eye on her friend's face. Taiyang had gone to the Schnee residence and returned with an assurance that Weiss would be fine, and that she was welcome to move in with them when she was older. Ruby wasn't sure what had happened, but Jacques actively avoided being anywhere near Taiyang after that day.

"I don't know if I ever really loved him the way a daughter should," Weiss admitted. "And, I know that things are probably better without him." She swallowed. "I'm not…happy that he's gone, but I feel like I should be sadder, that it's wrong that I'm not mourning him."

"You don't owe him anything, Weiss," Ruby insisted. "He's the one who decided to be a bad father. He's the one who wouldn't listen to anyone, and disowned you. He's the one who tried to kill you."

"I know," Weiss sighed. "It's just…complicated."

As the day went on, the werewolves were able to rest. A few gathered around Blake, Fox, and Ruby in order to learn how to make and set rabbit snares. Things calmed down enough for even Pyrrha and Weiss to eventually fall asleep for a few hours.

…

Vale was in shambles.

If Jaune and the others hadn't already experienced Obsidian's near-fall, they would have considered the situation hopeless. But they remembered the days following that massacre well, and used what they knew to boost the morale of those who had never had to deal with such a tragedy before.

"We'll start clearing lumber from the edge of the southern forest," Jaune said. "Away from the werewolf graves. We also need to send out patrols for food. We may need to rely on smaller game, if what I've heard about the deer herds is true."

Ozpin urged Jaune to help with repairs while he oversaw the injured townsfolk. A few who had been bitten during the fight were being comforted by the former exiles, who assured them that being a werewolf wouldn't change who they were, and that Pyrrha would happily accept them into the pack.

"You won't even have to leave town," Coco was saying to one shaking young man. "I mean, now that we don't have to be separated, I'm sure humans and Faunus can start living in the forest, and werewolves can come to live here. Once your house is fixed up, you can move right back in."

Jaune smiled at the image of a werewolf living in a regular house, though the idea caused some questions to emerge. Would there be borders between the forest and Vale? Would it be a good idea for the two groups to live in each other's territories? Would it be better to have separate, allied settlements, or would they gradually shift into one large place of residence that would be friendly to all species? While Jaune certainly favored the latter option, he wasn't sure if everyone would be amicable to it.

He glanced toward the woods, wondering how Pyrrha was doing. _I hope the others are making her rest…_ He knew she'd be back later on to talk with Ozpin, but his chest ached at the fact that they needed to be apart. After all their previous battles, they had cuddled up together, comforting each other and reassuring each other that everything would be okay. Even though Jaune now knew that everything _would_ be okay, he still wanted Pyrrha with him.

Later on, Blake and Fox came by to ask for some wires. Fox went looking for Coco, quickly finding her helping some of the other humans. Smiling, he drew her close and kissed her lips without hesitation.

Coco wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, letting out a long sigh. They drew back barely enough to talk. "Good thing I already won my bet with Jaune," she murmured, combing her fingers through Fox's hair.

Fox smirked, touching his wife's face, thanking the Maidens that she was okay. "Do you care?"

"Hm. Not really." Coco snuggled against his front before stepping back. "Go on, now. I know Pyrrha sent you here to do something. I'll see you later." It was so good to say that and actually know that it was the truth.

Blake stopped to talk to Yang, who was in the process of splitting logs. "Are things calming down?"

Yang grunted as she brought the ax down. "Well, a lot of people are dead. No one's just going to get over that. But, I think they realize continuing with the war is one of the stupidest things we can do. Since Cinder's dead, things will probably be smoother. I doubt they'd be so calm if Pyrrha had magically been able to talk down Cinder and keep her in charge."

Blake nodded. "Pyrrha was hopeful until the end, but some people are too far gone to be redeemed." She looked around. "Where's Neo?"

"Helping with the injured. She's a good fighter, but splitting logs isn't exactly her thing." Yang adjusted the pile and picked up the ax again. "Jaune's been doing a good job leading everyone. I wonder who will take over once he's a werewolf."

"You could," Blake suggested.

"Nah. I prefer listening to others and then doing my own thing. My vote's for Ren or Velvet." Yang split the next log effortlessly. "I really can't wait till there's more food in this town. I'm starving."

"Well, Roman will be catching up to us in the next few days. I'm sure he'll bring supplies."

"That's what Neo says. I hope he hurries up. You can only handle dry meat for so long, and we don't even have any of that left!" Yang griped.

"Don't forget that everyone here has gone much longer with little food," Blake gently chided. "I'm sure you can make it."

"Good point."

"I'd better get back to the pack. Say hi to your dad for me!" Blake gathered the snare supplies and walked back down the path.

Ren and Nora were standing near what was left of their tiny house. "I mean…" Nora muttered, staring at the destroyed northern wall and caved roof. "We haven't been here, and it's pretty close to the forest, so…"

"I'm honestly surprised that it's still standing," Ren admitted. "We can easily repair this. In the meantime, Joan has offered to let us stay with her."

"That's nice of her." A thought occurred to Nora. "Hey, the Schnee house is the biggest house in town, and literally no one is living there now! We should turn that into a place for people whose houses were destroyed."

Ren nodded. "Let's talk to the Elders about it. Winter too, though we should do it gently. I can't imagine what she's going through right now."

"The guy was a jerk, and was trying to kill Weiss! I say good riddance!" Nora huffed, folding her arms.

"Hush, Nora," Ren said sternly. "Don't be insensitive… Though I do agree with you wholeheartedly," he added in a quieter voice.

They passed the Faunus District, which had no standing dwellings anymore. Nora scowled as she looked at it. "You know, Vale was messed up even without the unnecessary werewolf fights!"

"That it was," Ren agreed. "Hopefully, Winter was right and we won't make the same mistakes again."

They were near the forest that afternoon, helping with the rebuilding plans for the District, when Pyrrha emerged, flanked by Sun and Emerald. Nora ran over to hug Pyrrha, stopping short when she remembered the alpha's injuries. "How is everyone?"

"As well as we can be," Pyrrha answered honestly. "Where are the remaining Council members? If the townsfolk are in a more stable position, we should probably start discussing what we'll do next."

"This way." Ren led the way toward Ozpin's house, which was being used as one of several makeshift infirmaries. He frowned at Pyrrha's jerking limp. "Are you sure you should be walking?"

"I'm fine," Pyrrha insisted. "I'll rest once we're done. Remember, I survived having my entire back burned."

"Yes, because you didn't move for several days afterward," Ren muttered, though he didn't offer any other arguments. He could tell by the steely look in Pyrrha's eyes that she wouldn't be convinced by anything he tried to say.

Ozpin gladly welcomed the three werewolves and sent Ren and Nora to keep helping with repairs. As he sat down at his table, he glanced at Sun and Emerald. He smiled as he recognized Pyrrha's strategy in bringing one wolf she was close to and one who had been part of Cinder's pack until now. It would show her pack that she was allowing all members to play a part in what was to come. For that reason, Ozpin didn't ask for anyone in the room to move, allowing them to listen if they so chose. _Transparency is what we need right now._

It was late evening when Jaune saw Pyrrha, Sun, and Emerald emerge from Ozpin's house. He rushed over, gently hugging Pyrrha, secretly relieved that there wasn't any blood on her tunic. He had been sure that she'd continuously reopen her wounds by working too hard.

Sun coughed. "Hey, Emerald. Why don't we go on ahead?"

"Huh?" Emerald blinked, turning away from the werewolf/human pair, a puzzled look on her face. "Oh, right. Okay." She followed him into the trees, still glancing over her shoulder. Sure, Pyrrha had talked about her human lover, but to actually _see_ them together was just weird!

Pyrrha squeezed Jaune tightly. "How are you?"

"Well, we started on repairs," Jaune said, hugging her once more before starting to walk her to the edge of the woods, away from where the graves were. "And most of the injuries are stable."

"No, Jaune," Pyrrha interrupted. "How are _you_? Are you okay?"

"Me?" Jaune grinned. "I'm great! Guess what? Dad's okay with us!"

Pyrrha's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, he said that he'd have to get used to you being a werewolf, and to me becoming one, but he thinks you're nice and promised to change his way of thinking!" Jaune wanted to pick her up and twirl her around, but resisted the urge. "And Mom and my sisters already love you, so there's nothing to worry about! We're gonna be together, Pyrrha!" They were under one of the trees, near the area that led to the wastelands, where they had met in secret so many months ago.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Pyrrha let out a joyful sob as she pulled Jaune close and pressed her lips to his. She felt a muffled exclamation of surprise before he tilted his head and returned the kiss.

Everything else stopped existing in that moment. The winter chill faded away until only warmth remained. Warm arms. Warm lips. Two warm heartbeats colliding frantically with each pulse of warm blood.

Months of emotion, of hope, of longing were poured into that one kiss. Unlike the one they had shared before the battle, this kiss held no underlying bitterness at the need for a quick separation, no fear that this would be the last time they'd hold each other. There was nothing but love and anticipation for the future. Relieved lips kissed tears away. Desperate hands gripped clothes and flesh as if the moment would suddenly end if they let go, even though that was the furthest thing from the truth. Yearning tongues twined as tense throats let out soft, intimate noises.

They broke apart, panting thick puffs of mist into the air, blinking dumbly. Pyrrha recovered first, pressing her lips to Jaune's throat before pecking his lips again. "That was definitely worth waiting for," she murmured against his mouth.

Jaune smiled, giving her a quicker, more tender kiss than the last one. He felt her breath on his cheek. "Yeah. It really was."

They shared several more soft, gentle kisses before reluctantly drawing away. "I need to get back to my pack," Pyrrha said regretfully. "I'll see you soon, though."

"I love you," Jaune replied, wiping away tears he hadn't even known were falling down his face until that moment, his head still spinning with the new sensations going through his body. "I love you so much!"

Pyrrha's eyes shimmered like spring leaves touched by the first dewdrops of morning. "I love you too." She wanted to run into his arms again, but knew that she'd probably never leave if she did. So, she gave him one last smile before returning to the woods.

After checking on her wolves, making sure the injuries were stable, and comforting those who were in mourning, such as Fennec, she sought out Flynt and Neon. "Are you two doing well?" she asked.

"Of course!" Neon said, smiling brightly. "Things are finally looking up! Flynt and I can't wait till spring. We can finally have pups in peace."

Pyrrha's cheeks flushed. "On that subject… Would you tell me if there are any…discreet areas in the forest that I might not know about?"

 **Is this a sign that the spicy chapter I have been alluding to is coming up? Maaaaaybe. I guess you'll have to wait until Friday to find out. Or Sunday. Or maybe the following Friday. With my cold-addled brain, it totally slipped my mind exactly which chapter it's going to be. Oh dear.**

 **If you like what you see and want to join an awesome community AND get sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	83. Peace Talks

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! We're back with Werewolf Friday. Only four more chapters including this one. I still can't believe it's almost over, and that I actually managed to consistently (minus the hiatus) update a fic that's this long. I'm really grateful for all the support, guys. You have no idea.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

The next few days were incredibly busy, but very productive, especially on the negotiation front. With input from the townsfolk, and the members of the pack who were willing to speak up, Pyrrha and Ozpin were able to come to an agreement on several issues. It was decided that, for the next year, the werewolves would keep to the forest while the humans and Faunus remained in Vale. There would be free travel between both places, but no permanent residences would be made for an individual outside of their species' land. If things went well, they would start figuring out how to integrate different species into the territories without disrupting the forest or the schedule of the town.

The wolves would hunt for the town once there was more prey. In exchange, they would receive medical supplies, fresh clothes, and whatever else they needed that they couldn't make in the forest. Any wolf who wanted to learn a trade would be given the same opportunity as a human or Faunus.

Winter insisted that religious beliefs be discussed, opening the church to the werewolves and encouraging them to tell her more about their Moon goddess. Weiss readily volunteered to write down what she learned from the pack, so that the werewolves could have their own religious texts.

Bartholomew, of course, was entirely in his element, readily darting between the forest and the town, begging Winter for extra scraps of parchment and taking detailed notes on all of the negotiations. "Oh, this will be such a wonderful book!" he muttered, his eyes glinting as he wrote at a speed that almost caused smoke to rise from the quill. "Splendid moment in history. Simply splendid!"

Many people were mourning the loss of loved ones, of course, but no one was pointing accusing fingers or talking about revenge. Everyone was just too tired for any more of that nonsense.

It wasn't until Roman finally arrived that spirits were able to truly rise.

He came rolling into town, clicking his tongue at Lupin, loving the sound of his filled cart. A shadow passed over his face when he saw the town in shambles, but brightened when Neo rushed down the road toward him. He jumped from his wagon, sweeping her up in a long hug. "I take it things went well?"

"They're better now," Neo muttered. "There was a battle, and we did lose some people, but Cinder's gone and Pyrrha's in charge of the wolves. They've been working on negotiations for days."

"Thank goodness." Roman placed Neo back on the ground. "Who did we lose?"

"Corsac and May," Neo replied, bowing her head.

Roman shook his head sadly. "How's Fennec?"

"Last I heard, he and Fox are sharing a den. He seems to like the company."

"Well, that's good. I'll have to check in on him later." Roman noticed the crowd gathering near his cart, and put on a winning smile.

"Greetings, people of Vale! Roman the Saint is here to help! Do bring the Elders over, so that I may negotiate a fair trade. I have plenty of food, medicine, and some building supplies, and from what I hear, you have a surplus of weapons that won't be bloodied on werewolves anymore. I'd be happy to take them off your hands." _I doubt I could afford to give everything away again,_ he thought with a grimace. "I also bring word from Burgundy! They're awaiting word from Vale that you are accepting aid."

Ozpin pushed to the front of the crowd. "You're most welcome here, Trader Roman. I'll fetch the weapon inventory from the smithy immediately. I think there are several pieces you'll like."

In the end, Roman ended up trading far more food than the value of the weapons he received, but he decided that it was worth it. _I'll be their favorite trader of all time after this,_ he thought. _And that's pretty much true on the entire trade route to Obsidian now! I'm set for life!_

Qrow greeted the trader enthusiastically. "Hey! Look who finally got here!"

Roman grinned. "Looks like Neo kept you lot safe."

"Yeah, that's definitely the only reason things are going so great," Qrow chuckled, looking at the wagon. "So, uh, you wouldn't have anything for me to drink on that cart, would you? Town's basically dry."

"I do believe I have some whiskey right here." Roman searched through the cart until he found some bottles in the corner. He grabbed one and held it out to Qrow. "That'll be twelve silvers."

"What?! Can't you just add it to the food you've been giving away cheap?"

"This isn't food, and it's not an essential. Full price, Qrow," Roman said sternly.

"Pfft! Not an essential… I'm getting fleeced here," Qrow grumbled as he handed over the money.

In the afternoon, Pyrrha returned with several werewolves, including Sun, Blake, Neptune, and a handful of the wolves who had been under Cinder's regime. Bartholomew, upon hearing from the patrols about Roman's return, also accompanied them.

"That's it," Pyrrha encouraged. "You're doing very well. Remember, there's nothing to be afraid of."

The shaking betas and omegas were unconvinced, and remained in a tight cluster as they walked down the path to the town. When the smell of food from Roman's cart hit their noses, however, a few of them started to salivate.

"Pyrrha! Perfect timing. Ozpin already paid for rations for your pack." Roman unloaded a box of dried meat. "Burgundy will be sending more as soon as I get word back to them that Vale's accepting help."

"Splendid!" Bartholomew said, clapping his hands together. "Why don't you let me take the message back? Once nightfall comes, I'll be much faster than a loaded cart."

"Well, I know they'll be happy to see their little miracle wolf again," Roman noted. "Can you leave tonight?"

"Of course, with your permission of course, Leader Pyrrha."

Pyrrha smiled. "You don't need my permission, Barty. The sooner Burgundy starts sending more supplies, the better." She opened the box and handed bits of meat to all of the wolves with her. "Blake, why don't you show everyone around the town while I speak to Ozpin?"

The former Cinder wolves smiled hesitantly and muttered thanks to both Pyrrha and Roman before following Blake toward some of the houses that were being repaired.

Roman shook his head pityingly. "They're shaking like leaves."

"Believe it or not, this is a drastic improvement," Pyrrha sighed. "Some of them still won't look me in the eye. Some of them are scared of having the alpha stare used on them, but even more have no idea what to do now that it's _not_ being used. I've had to rotate with Ruby and Weiss so that they always have someone looking after them. I've hardly slept in days!"

"Well, if anyone can bring them around, it's you," Roman said confidently. "You've already done it several times before."

"True." Pyrrha thought of Perry, Ilia, and all the others who had once been under Adam's control, but had learned to think for themselves. There was also Ferron, who was reacquainting himself with his old packmates and had already told several wolves the story of how he was adjusting to being a regular Faunus again. "I just wish I could do more."

"You're doing plenty! Here's some special advice from me: Take some time for yourself." Roman winked. "Have some fun when you get a chance. You deserve it."

Pyrrha's cheeks flushed with mild embarrassment, but she couldn't hide a slight smirk. "I intend to."

Roman's grin widened. "Should I give Jaune a fair warning?"

"No need," Pyrrha replied. "I'll be speaking to him once I'm done with Ozpin."

"Well, go easy on the poor boy, will you?" the trader chuckled. "I won't keep you any longer. I'm pretty sure Ozpin went back to his house."

Ozpin was waiting for Pyrrha when she arrived. "Ah, perfect timing! We were going to talk about repopulating the forest today."

"Yes. I was thinking of sending scouts further into the woods, maybe even past the mountain, and herding deer back this way." Pyrrha followed him into the house, talking eagerly about her plans.

In the evening, when she finally emerged, Jaune was waiting for her. He hugged her tightly. "Feels like I hardly get to see you anymore," he sighed.

Pyrrha nuzzled his shoulder. "We have certainly been busy. How are the townsfolk?"

"We managed to repair some of the outer buildings, as you've probably noticed. We have a whole separate group working to rebuild the Faunus District, though it won't be called that anymore. Ozpin expects humans and Faunus to resettle wherever they can."

"That's grand! I never understood why you'd live separately," Pyrrha remarked.

"Old, stupid traditions that no one bothered to change." Jaune shrugged. "Sometimes, a community needs a pretty bit wakeup call before they can actually make that change."

"We've certainly seen enough evidence of that."

Pyrrha led him to the edge of the forest before asking: "Jaune, would you like to meet me in the evening three days from now? Things should be calmer by then."

"I'll try," Jaune said. "It depends on when I'm scheduled for patrols or food runs."

"Well…I'm sure you could have Ren or someone cover for you," Pyrrha said offhandedly. "I already plan on having Ruby and Weiss cover for me."

"Cover? Are we going to be out all night?" Jaune asked, intrigued.

Pyrrha smiled, her fangs showing in the moonlight. "That is certainly the plan."

It was then that Jaune finally noticed the wolfish gleam in her eyes and the seductive edge to her sharp-toothed grin, and his face turned bright red. "Oh. Oh! You know what? I think Ren would definitely be okay with covering for me! Absolutely! I'll, uh, just have to let him know tonight!"

Pyrrha laughed. "How kind of him." She stepped close, pressing her lips to Jaune's. Yet again, the soft suppleness of his mouth overwhelmed her senses, making her feel numb and giddy. "I love you," she murmured.

Jaune sighed, brushing his lips gently against hers before reluctantly stepping back. "I love you too."

A loud cough nearby caused them to jump. They turned to see the werewolves approaching, a smirking Sun at the lead. "Not to barge in on the lovebirds, but it's about time to head back." He gave Jaune a brief apologetic smile.

"Of course!" Pyrrha quickly squeezed Jaune's hand before approaching her fellow wolves. "How was your tour of the town?"

There were a few mumbles. One or two voices could be heard saying "Good, Leader." Pyrrha deflated a little at their timid response.

Jaune approached the wolves cautiously, keeping his expression as open and friendly as he could. "Hello. I'm Jaune. I'll be joining your pack on the next full moon."

The werewolves turned to stare at the human with undisguised shock. This was the famous human who had claimed the heart of a werewolf alpha? A younger wolf who was just entering her adolescent second year, took a cautious step forward, sniffing the air.

Jaune held out his hand. "Hey."

The young werewolf sniffed his hand, then took a quick step back, though her posture relaxed significantly. This one smelled like nature and other werewolves. There was also the smell of metal, but hardly any traces of Dust or poison. "H-Hello," she whispered.

Pyrrha's heart swelled and she beamed at Jaune, feeling yet another surge of love for her future mate. "We need to go back now," she said reluctantly. "Take care."

"You too." Jaune said goodbye to Blake, Sun, and Neptune and nodded once more to the other werewolves before heading back into town.

He found Ren and Nora near the Schnee residence, which had recently been turned into a gathering place for the workers at the end of the day, as well as a source of several more rooms for injured humans and Faunus. "Hey, Ren. I'm not sure what the patrols will be like, but can you take over for me if I'm asked to go out at night three days from now?"

Ren tilted his head. "Of course, but why?"

Nora grinned. "You know, silly. Jaune's gonna be spending some quality time with Pyrrha. Am I right?" She winked cheekily at Jaune, her smile widening when his face turned red.

"Nora, don't tease," Ren scolded, though he was also smiling now. "What Jaune and Pyrrha are or are not doing is none of our business."

"Heck with that!" Nora snapped. "I want all the juicy details! I mean, she _is_ a werewolf." She held out her hands, curling her fingers in a clawlike way.

"Nora." Ren's voice was a little sterner. "Don't make assumptions like that."

Nora pouted. "What? It's not like that'd be a bad thing! I mean, I sure wouldn't mind it if you were a little roug- Mmph!" She was cut off when a red-faced Ren put a hand over her mouth.

"I think we should change the subject now!" Ren said loudly, pulling Nora against his side as she tried to push his hand away.

Jaune honestly didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or laugh, so he agreed, following his friends into the house.

The first thing that had been done in Jacques's old residence was to take the werewolf pelts and return them to the pack, who had buried them with the other fallen wolves at the edge of the woods. Next, Ozpin had gone through the extensive library and started writing up plans to make that area a public place for all the townsfolk.

"It could be turned into a school," he had said to Jaune and some of the others. "A combined school for humans, Faunus, and werewolves, where they can learn each other's histories and cultures." Blake had volunteered to be a teacher if that plan ever did come to fruition.

The house had a much warmer, welcoming atmosphere, even if the floors were much colder with the werewolf pelts gone. People sat at tables or on cushions. Those recovering from injuries were just starting to fall asleep. A few were sipping broth or eating some of the dried meat that had come in Roman's cart. Jaune, Ren, and Nora found a spot near the Obsidian Huntsmen, who were in the middle of a game of blackjack.

"Hey," Nolan greeted. "Want me to deal you in?"

"I'm fine," Jaune said. "What are you betting with, anyway?"

"We bought a tin of hard candies from Roman," Dew explained, indicating a cluster of brightly-colored candies in various shapes. "They work well enough."

"Ooh! I want candy!" Nora seated herself at the table eagerly.

"Don't eat too much sugar so late," Ren warned, pausing to let out a yawn. "Save them for morning, so they'll wake you up."

Nora giggled. "Maybe I should save them for you. I'm always awake in the morning!"

"You're always awake, period," Ren muttered dryly before yawning again.

Jaune repositioned himself, grabbing a nearby cushion and placing it next to him. "Here."

Ren smiled gratefully, lying down on the floor. "Thank you…"

Jaune lightly stroked his friend's hair while watching Nora lose hand after hand to Nolan, who was the current dealer. He could feel himself starting to nod off by the time a disgruntled Nora sat down on his other side, sucking on a strawberry candy that Dew had given her out of pity. "Ready to sleep?"

"I guess," Nora muttered, rolling the candy with her tongue. She looked down at Ren, her gaze immediately softening when he made a noise and stirred in his sleep. "He's so cute," she cooed, moving closer so she could cuddle against Ren's chest.

Jaune chuckled. "You both are." He gently ruffled Nora's hair before lying down on Ren's other side, though not as close to him as Nora was. "Goodnight."

"Night, Jaune!" Nora chirped, nuzzling Ren's neck and letting out a contented sigh. "Onward and upward tomorrow, right?"

"That's right," Jaune replied. Closing his eyes, he realized that Nora was right. That battle with the Grimm and werewolves had truly been the end. All that remained was figuring out how things would be from then on.

At the very least, he knew how things would be in three days' time. He tried not to think about it too much right then, however. He had a feeling that dwelling for too long on what Pyrrha likely had in mind would make it incredibly difficult to sleep.

 **So, Sunday's chapter. It's gonna be a chapter. Yes. That is what it will be. *nods* Of that, I will say no more. For now.**

 **If you like what you see and want to join an awesome fan community while also getting sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	84. The First Night of Many

**AWOO, MUTHATFUCKAS! It's time! The chapter you've all been waiting for is here. I won't even bother with a long author note. This is rated T+ for a very spicy Lime scene. Enjoy!**

Jaune was supposed to meet Pyrrha in the forest at sunset, so he spent the late afternoon walking through the southern forest, checking a series of snares he had personally set up several days ago. His heart was starting to sink until he finally found a struggling rabbit in one of the last ones. He made quick work of it with his hunting knife and put it in a game bag, which he tied securely shut.

He was still carrying the bag when he met with Pyrrha, though he had shed his armor and weapons, and was clad in his work clothes and thickest cloak. In his satchel were a few medical supplies, which he knew to bring with him everywhere, and two blankets. His heart threw itself against his ribs as he stared at the forest.

The shadows under the trees melted away as a familiar red-furred wolf stepped into the moonlight. Her green eyes glinted and the scarred skin on her back glistened. She whined softly, her tail wagging at the sight of her mate.

Jaune immediately walked over, hugging her broad, muscular form tightly. He laughed as she nuzzled his neck with a cold nose. He combed his fingers through her fur, noticing that it seemed a lot softer than usual. _Did she groom herself before coming here?_ He blushed at the thought, suddenly wondering if he should have looked for a nicer cloak.

Pyrrha moved back and beckoned toward the trees, walking slowly as Jaune fell into step next to her. Boots and paws crunched the frozen grass and the thin layer of snow on the ground. In the moonlight, the trees were black shades, reaching thin, crooked claws toward the sky. When the snow started falling in earnest, they would be blanketed with layers of whiteness. Now, they only shimmered with the barest coating of frost, making the forest look ethereal and prism-like.

She was glad to see Jaune looking at the trees, as well as the stars peeking through the branches. He kept one hand on her shoulder so they wouldn't wander apart. She rumbled quietly, turning down a path that Neon had told her about, toward a cave at the far edge of Adam's old territory. It took a half hour to get there, but neither human nor werewolf felt the need to speak the entire time.

Jaune's scent comforted Pyrrha as she finally allowed herself to relax after days of being the leader of a slowly-adjusting pack. He smelled of sweat, wood, sawdust, and a hint of rabbit blood. It looked as if he had been hunting that day.

Their destination was a small cave with lots of bushes around the front, a good distance away from the denning area and Vale. There was little chance of being disturbed by anything but animals. Pyrrha had even patrolled the area earlier on her own, driving away any Grimm within a mile of the place.

Pyrrha slipped into the cave and transformed back into her human form. She sat down on a pile of blankets she had placed in the corner earlier, and peered toward the entrance.

Jaune's blood was burning and his throat was tight, but he still managed to speak. "Actually, there was one other thing…"

Pyrrha wrapped one of the blankets around herself and joined him back outside, frowning with concern. "Are you okay?"

"More than okay!" Jaune said quickly. "I just thought I'd give you this first." The rabbit looked painfully scrawny as he took it out of the hunting bag. "You, uh, told me before that it's tradition for a male werewolf to hunt for his mate when he wants to make their pairing official." He glanced bashfully to the side. "I'm not sure if a tiny rabbit in a snare really counts, but I didn't have too many options."

Pyrrha took the rabbit from Jaune, staring at the piece of prey reverently. She was honestly touched that he had remembered that detail from their long-ago conversation about mating rituals. "It absolutely counts, Jaune," she assured him, giving him a warm smile. "I am honored to accept this."

She quickly looked for a good location for a fire. "Traditionally, the mated werewolves eat the prey raw while in their wolf forms, but that obviously won't work for you just yet," she explained.

Jaune took care of the fire while Pyrrha set about skinning and preparing the rabbit, which they put on a skewer to cook. They sat together, huddled under several blankets, gazing past the sparks from the fire and at the surrounding winter forest. Pyrrha shivered as the night air cut easily through the tunic and pants she had brought, and pressed closer to Jaune, who immediately wrapped his cloak around her to add to the warmth.

"Most werewolves stay in their second forms throughout the night when it's winter," Pyrrha murmured. "It'll be warmer in the cave, though."

"If it's not, I'm sure we can make it warmer," Jaune said with a grin. When he became aware of Pyrrha letting out a muffled snicker, he immediately realized how idiotic that had sounded. "Oh Maidens, that was bad. Uh, feel free to totally forget I said that!"

Pyrrha covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Forget what?"

Jaune glanced down at her, caught the amused glint in her eyes, and couldn't help laughing as well. He hugged her close, letting his mirth out in a way he hadn't been able to do for weeks. He felt her squeezing him with a sort of desperation, even as she laughed against him.

He understood completely. This was the first time they didn't have to be careful, didn't have to be afraid of anything coming between them, didn't have to wonder what would happen if Jaune was accidentally turned. That was all in the past, and they were keen on enjoying the present.

The rabbit cooked quickly, and there wasn't a lot of meat on it, but the two savored every bite. Pyrrha buried the bones a few yards away, cleaned her hands with the sparse snow, then returned to Jaune, who was burying the ashes of their fire. "Are you ready?"

Jaune nodded, beckoning toward the cave. "Ladies first."

The cave had a narrow entrance, and Jaune was able to hang a blanket over most of it. He joined Pyrrha in the back of the cave, drawing her close as they settled in the makeshift nest.

Pyrrha brushed his messy bangs from his eyes as her own eyesight adjusted to the darkness. "So, what's next?"

Jaune blushed. "I mean…weren't we going to…?"

"Have sex?"

"You werewolves are really blunt."

"Well, you humans love beating around the bush. Honestly, you could all do with some werewolf bluntness," Pyrrha chuckled before her face turned serious. "What I mean is that we don't have to if you aren't ready yet. I'm perfectly content to spend the night with you alone and away from everyone else. We can sleep here, talk, or I could turn back into a wolf and take us through the woods. I don't want to pressure you."

Jaune shook his head. "You aren't. I've been wanting this for a long time. If we both do, then why wait?"

"Well," Pyrrha murmured. "There is your Church and its rules."

Jaune shrugged. "If there's one thing I've learned over these past few months, it's to not take the texts at face value. I'm just going to be good to the people around me, try to follow a decent moral code, and leave the freaking out over sins to the priests and priestesses."

Pyrrha let out a laugh. "I like that plan! If it helps, that's really all you need to do to be in favor with the Moon."

"Good to know." Jaune reached out, lightly brushing his fingertips against Pyrrha's skin, watching her eyes flutter shut in response to his touch. He cupped her cheek, his heart warming as she nuzzled against his palm. He moved closer, keeping his eyes open, drinking in the pink blush on her face, which was visible to his adjusted eyes, even in the darkness of the cave.

"Jaune…?" Pyrrha opened her eyes slightly, wondering what was taking him so long. Her blush deepened as she realized that Jaune had just been looking at her. The soft smile on his face and the loving shine in those gorgeous blue eyes made her feel like she was floating.

Still, she couldn't resist teasing him just a little. "Are you just going to stare at me all night?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jaune laughed, his cheeks heating up. "No, but I definitely could." His blush deepened when he realized how stupid that sounded. "I mean, you're really beautiful." And that sounded even dumber.

 _Sweet Moon, I love him so much!_ Pyrrha thought as her human became more and more flustered. _No one should be this adorable._ Deciding to spare him any more embarrassment, she touched a finger to his lips to silence him. "You're talking too much," she breathed.

Then, she removed her finger and replaced it with her mouth.

Any coherent thought left Pyrrha's mind as she tasted Jaune's lips yet again. Even now, it felt as incredible as the first time. They were soft. So, so soft and warm. She kissed them as gently as she could, suddenly afraid that she might accidentally hurt him if she moved too quickly. Moaning, she pressed herself against his chest, needing to feel more of his warmth as she continued to tenderly claim his mouth.

Jaune immediately melted into her embrace, loving how perfect her hot, chapped lips felt on his. When she moaned, he wondered if it was possible to die of pure bliss. The fact that there were no Grimm, no problems, and nothing to stop them made his heart stutter with joy. _God and Maidens, I've wanted this for so long…_ He brought one hand up to comb through her long, silken hair. His fingertips brushed her back, which arched sensuously against his hand. The tunic she was wearing suddenly seemed to be a very annoying, unnecessary item.

Still, he made no move to remove it. There was plenty of time for that. They had all night, after all. Just then, he wanted to commit this kiss to memory forever.

She was being so careful with him, he noticed. He could tell that she was holding back, pressing her lips softly against his and touching him with an almost painstaking tenderness. Deciding to move things along, he took the initiative to run his tongue along her bottom lip. She gasped in surprise, which allowed him to slip his tongue in.

Pyrrha shivered with delight as Jaune's tongue wrapped around hers, and she eagerly responded, loving the sweet, almost honey-like taste of him as it combined with the lingering salty flavor of rabbit meat. She felt his fingers against the back of her neck. A shiver went through her as she pulled herself into his lap, tangling her fingers in his short, choppy hair.

After a minute of exploring his mouth, she pulled away with a barely-audible wet sound and began to pepper quick kisses across his throat. He made a strangled noise while tightening his grip on her, and she paused. "Is this okay?"

"Yes!" he gasped. "More than okay!" He closed his eyes as Pyrrha brushed her lips against his quickening pulse. His hand slipped under her tunic, running slowly up her scarred back, silently worshipping the warped flesh there. She trembled against him, and he took the opportunity to tug at the collar of the tunic and gently nuzzle the curve between her neck and shoulder.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha moaned, her breath coming out as a low rumble. Needing to kiss his lips again, she drew him away from her shoulder and pressed her mouth to his. This time, she didn't hesitate to twine her tongue with his. She gripped his shoulders in an almost possessive gesture, as if he would suddenly vanish if she let go.

One kiss turned to several, separated only by brief respites for much-needed air. They gasped against each other's mouths before pressing close again, never moving more than an inch or so away from each other. Neither one could even feel the bare traces of chill winter air that managed to creep into the cave.

A raw heat was pulsing through Pyrrha's veins, as if her very blood was on fire. Her skin tingled with every touch of Jaune's hand. The tunic on her shoulders seemed to press against each nerve, urging her to remove it immediately. She wanted to, but she didn't want to move away from Jaune. She felt her purr-like rumble turn to a growl as she nipped playfully at his bottom lip.

Jaune let out a yelp at the sudden sharpness on his lip, which both hurt and sent a thrill down his spine. His entire body grew tense as he realized he wanted more.

Pyrrha, of course, immediately backed away in response to Jaune's cry. She saw the blood on his lip, and realized too late that her fangs had grown. She covered her mouth with one hand, her heart sinking when she saw that her nails had turned to claws while she had gripped Jaune's back and shoulders. "I'm sorry!" she gasped. "I didn't… I've never…"

"Whoa, hold on." Jaune wiped his lip before pulling Pyrrha's hand away from her mouth. "It's okay." He stared at her, his breath coming in short gasps as he took in her appearance in that moment. While she was still in her human form, her eyes had taken on a feral, wolfish glow that held a burning overtone of lust. Her teeth and nails had grown sharp, making her look even wilder. She had never looked so beautiful.

"I-I'll be careful from now on. I promise," Pyrrha said, staring at the ground. "But, if you don't want to continue-"

"Pyrrha." Jaune slipped a finger under her chin, tilting her face toward his. "You don't need to be careful."

Pyrrha shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't," Jaune insisted, unable to keep the excitement from his voice. "I'm a Huntsman, remember?" When Pyrrha still hesitated, he pressed his lips to hers. "You're a werewolf, Pyrrha," he murmured against her mouth. "So, _be a werewolf_." His lips moved to her neck, where he kissed softly once before biting down.

His teeth were dull compared to hers, and didn't draw any blood, but the light scrape of them against Pyrrha's skin was more than enough to drive her over the edge. She wrapped her arms tightly around Jaune, digging her claws into his back as he nibbled and sucked on the side of her neck. She threw her head back, moaning loudly, ending the noise with another growl.

Jaune was shaking. He couldn't help it. He knew what was coming next. He kissed the mark he had made on Pyrrha's neck, then drew back so that he could finally remove her tunic.

As soon as it was off, Pyrrha practically pounced on Jaune, pushing him onto his back with a thud. There were no apologies this time, only a low rumble that grew louder as Pyrrha kissed and nipped at Jaune's mouth. Her claws ran down his front, filling the cave with the sound of ripping cloth.

Jaune's tunic was quickly shredded to pieces. He gasped against Pyrrha's mouth as he felt the sharp tips of her claws running down his chest, leaving thin, red trails that stopped at his waist. His lips were bruised, and his bottom lip was bleeding again. He shivered as Pyrrha slowly ran her tongue over the cut.

His own shaking hands memorized the curves and muscles of her body in a way they had always refrained from doing before. Her curving hips. Her hard stomach. Her soft breasts. Her scarred back. All different sensations melding into one beautiful form that, as far as Jaune was concerned, was perfect in every way.

Woman and beast warred with each other within Pyrrha, even as they merged together for one purpose that they both intimately understood. Her claws and fangs marked Jaune's soft flesh even as her hot lips and kindly palms soothed him. One ear drank in his cries and moans while the other was alert, even through the lustful haze, of even the slightest sign that he wanted to stop or was hurting in a way he didn't like.

That sign never came. Jaune clung to her, his excitement becoming more apparent and sending a delicious thrill down Pyrrha's spine. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, canines piercing flesh and muscle, eliciting a sharp yelp.

The pain in Jaune's shoulder was bright and sudden, making his vision go white for a moment. Still, he clung to Pyrrha, his heart throwing itself against his ribcage as it struggled to keep up with the blood racing through his veins. He knew what was happening. Even though their actions until now were more than enough to change him, Pyrrha wanted to make it official. She wanted to bite him in the way a werewolf was meant to bite a human they had chosen for the change. Her fangs were fully wolfish, enough so that her mouth was slightly elongated as she held his shoulder. As she let go, he felt the fangs retract slightly, but not entirely. It was a human tongue that lapped at the blood.

"I guess I'm not 'your human' anymore," he said jokingly, combing his fingers through her hair as she tended to the bite.

"Hm. I suppose not." Pyrrha kissed the bite a few times, then went back to carefully licking it, stopping only when the blood stopped flowing so urgently. "But you'll always be mine regardless." She paused, then let out a groan. "Oh, Moon… Please forget I said that!"

Jaune burst out laughing, hugging Pyrrha close again. His shoulders shook, which irritated the bite, but he honestly didn't care. He was just so happy!

Of course, her mate's adorable laugh was more than enough to relax Pyrrha. She laughed softly, snuggling against his bare chest. She scratched lightly at his abdomen, gentler than before, though still enough to make him shiver. When the laughter subsided, she pushed him slowly onto his back and leaned over him, her hair making a curtain between them and the cave entrance. "Are you ready?" she purred, touching a light kiss to his lips as her hand wandered downward.

Jaune readily returned her kiss, shivering with anticipation. "I'm ready for anything."

…

Pyrrha awoke first the following morning, her body pleasantly sore. The sun hadn't risen yet, so she was still in her wolf form, which she had taken on just before falling asleep in order to keep Jaune warm throughout the night. She had one blanket over her, while the rest had been wrapped around Jaune, who was now bundled up in his own personal cocoon, which Pyrrha held tenderly in her arms.

She couldn't have been happier. Last night had absolutely been worth waiting for. _And there will be many more in the future,_ she thought, feeling a thrill traveling along her back. She felt Jaune stirring, and gently licked his cheek with a warm tongue.

When the sky outside started lightening, Pyrrha hastened to unwrap the blankets around Jaune and press close to him. When the sun forced her to shed her wolf fur, she nestled against him and pulled the blankets around them again, shivering.

Jaune awoke to the feel of Pyrrha's cold feet against his legs and her body trembling against his chest. He immediately hugged her closer, making sure the blankets were tucked around her shoulders. He smiled at her once they were adjusted. "Good morning."

Pyrrha kissed his chest. "Good morning." Her eyes widened as she saw the red scratches that covered his skin, made clearer by the daylight. "I'm so sorry!" she gasped, starting to draw back.

"Hey!" Jaune stopped her from moving too far away. "Did you hear me complaining?"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"I mean, it does, but…" Jaune blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck, his fingers brushing one of several red marks there. "Not in a way I don't like."

Pyrrha looked at the earnest smile on his face and the happy glimmer in his eyes, and allowed herself to relax against him again. "Okay." She closed her eyes, listening to the steady thud of his heartbeat against her ear. "I love you, Jaune."

Jaune kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

After a few minutes, Pyrrha let out a regretful sigh. "I suppose we should put on our cloaks and go back."

She was right. Jaune knew she was right. Still, he hugged her a little tighter. "What's the hurry?"

Pyrrha looked up at him. "Well, I have a pack to lead and you- Oh!" Her train of thought abruptly stopped when Jaune moved down to nip at her ear. Her spine tingled and a smirk came to her face. "Hm. I suppose a few minutes won't make much of a difference."

An hour later, they hurriedly packed up the blankets, and started back toward Vale.

…..

Jaune was painstakingly careful as he entered Vale. It was late morning, so most of the townsfolk were awake and working on repairs. He would soon be joining them. However, his current goal was to reach his house unnoticed and get a new shirt.

"Hey, Jaune!"

 _Dammit!_ Fastening his cloak tightly around himself, Jaune turned. "Good morning, Coco!"

Coco grinned when she saw the bags under Jaune's eyes. "Heard you went out with Pyrrha last night. Finally released the beast, huh?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Released the beast? Really?"

"I mean, I have more. Did the big bad wolf blow you down? Did you take off the sheep's clothing? Did you bite off more than you could chew? Did _she?_ Maidens, I hope she didn't actually bite down there…"

"Please stop talking…" Jaune groaned, rubbing his eyes. Unfortunately, this caused some of his cloak to slip. He scrambled to pull it back around him, but it was open just long enough for Coco to glimpse the bites and scratches covering his front.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Sweet, merciful God and Maidens…" Slowly, her shocked look was replaced with a grin. "Is this what I have to look forward to from Fox now? Daaaaamn!"

" _Please_ stop talking and let me go to my house!" Jaune snapped.

Coco waved her hand, still smirking like a satisfied cat. "Sure, sure. Go ahead. I win the bet, by the way."

"You won it when I kissed her on the full moon," Jaune pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think this counts as extra winning."

"I do not like you," Jaune said flatly. "You are a mean person."

Coco snickered. "Always with the compliments. See you!"

By some miracle, Jaune made it to his house and into his room to find a shirt without being seen. He was quick to put on a scarf as well, as there were several bites on his neck. It wasn't as if he was ashamed of anything, but he really did not want to deal with any sass while he was working. Also, despite his admiration for werewolf bluntness and honesty, there was still a very human part of him that wanted to make sure his parents and sisters never saw or knew about a single mark!

He emerged from the house, where a group of builders immediately waved him over to help carry some beams. Just before he joined them, he glanced back at the forest. _See you soon, Pyrrha,_ he thought with a soft smile before beginning yet another long day of rebuilding.

 **I spent a really long time perfecting this chapter. You have no idea. I definitely toed the line between Lime and Lemon more than I have ever done before, but I think I did a pretty good job.**

 **If you like what you see and want to join an awesome fan community while also earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	85. A Day of Special Magnificence

**AWOO, MUTHAFUCKAS! I can only say that to you guys one more time, as the epilogue for this fic is on Sunday. I still can't believe I've gotten this far, and that this story has gotten so popular. Thank you so much for your support, and I hope this chapter, and the next one, are a satisfying ending for my beloved readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

The winter that followed the last great battle in Vale was the most eventful season that the land had seen in a long time. Between rebuilding, establishing a weekly trading system with Burgundy, and figuring out how both the town and the pack would survive together, there was hardly any time for anything but work.

The rest of the first month went by, and the pack gained two new werewolves: Jaune and Coco.

Coco happily became physical with her husband again as soon as they were able to get alone time after the battle. Unlike Jaune, she was all too happy to parade around town with several bites visible on her neck. Of course, this led to Johann casting suspicious glances toward Jaune's scarf, which prompted Jaune to keep himself occupied with repairs for as long as he could.

When the night of the full moon came, Jaune and Coco transformed at the same time, surrounded by their friends and family from both Vale and the pack. Many humans and Faunus who were new to this backed away or let out shocked cries. Some fainted. Jaune and Coco didn't notice, however.

Jaune gasped as he fell to his hands and knees, feeling the moon seeping into his body for the first time. For days now, he had felt his strength and stamina increasing and his senses sharpening. Now, it was like all that new energy was being released in one burst, like a gushing river finally breaking free of a stifling dam.

The fur grew, making his skin tingle. His snout twitched as he sniffed and tasted the invisible starlight that mingled with the frost and essence of pine in the air. Then, he turned and saw his mate and everything else faded away.

He bounded over to Pyrrha, even as his paws were still forming, burying his nose in her sweet, spicy scent. She growled playfully, biting his ears and nuzzling the thick fur of his neck, causing him to shiver with pleasure.

Pyrrha was whining and panting without restraint. She didn't care about dignity in that moment. Jaune was a werewolf, and he was every bit as beautiful as she had imagined! His eyes, which shone like a summer sky on his human face, now reflected the deepest layers of sapphire and cerulean. His fur was a bright, shining yellow color that could make one think it was still daytime. And his scent was that same sweet, musky aroma, now mixed with the deeper, richer smell of the forest. She could see the muscles rippling under his fur, and couldn't wait to run through the trees at his side.

Fox, meanwhile, rushed over to Coco, burying his muzzle in her thick fur and inhaling deeply. She still smelled just like she always did, but there was a new, deeper tang of wildness that set his blood on fire.

Coco bit at her husband's snout, huffing with excitement, her dark eyes glinting with excitement on her chocolate-brown face.

Silvia tried to move away from her mother and run to her brother, but was held back by Yang.

"Easy, kiddo," she murmured. "Jaune needs some space right now. The first transformation can be overwhelming, and he might not recognize you right away."

Silvia's lip trembled. "Will he know who I am later?"

"Of course!" Yang assured her. "It's just that he's part wolf now. He needs to get used to it. It was the same when some of our other friends changed for the first time."

"Like Ruby, Blake, and Weiss?"

"Sort of, though this is a _lot_ less stressful," Yang murmured.

Johann was staring at his son's bestial form, his face distinctly pale. His hands shook, and he had to look away as Jaune and Pyrrha nuzzled and flirted with each other as wolves. His wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's still our son, Johann," she said, her voice gentle but also holding a hint of warning, a hint of the scolding she would give him if he showed any sign of not accepting Jaune as he was.

"I know, love," he assured her, touching her hand. "It's just hard to get used to."

Jenny, on the other hand, was giggling as she watched her brother and Pyrrha. "They look like happy puppies!" she remarked

"Very big happy puppies," Mary chuckled. She, along with the other townsfolk who hadn't witnessed this before, watched with a distinct sense of awe and traces of old fear as the wolves turned and rushed into the forest, leaving silence and rustling grass behind them.

The pack ran together that night through the forest, past the streams, under the mountain, and skirting the wastelands. It was the first time that the wolves could feel absolutely no fear, and run wherever they wanted. This knowledge was enough to make them forget the gnawing hunger of winter, and run faster than ever before.

A few playful omegas leaped into the air out of pure joy while Ilia found herself running through snow banks, similar to how she had learned to run through piles of leaves several months ago. Ruby found one of the streams completely frozen over and led several wolves in sliding down it. Jaune and Coco were at the front of the pack with Pyrrha, tongues lolling out as they eagerly drank in everything around them through their new senses.

Pyrrha's paws thundered on the ground, and she let out a joyful howl. This was it! Her pack was together, and it was safe. Jaune was running at her side, in the form of the most beautiful wolf alive. _And he's my mate!_ she thought fiercely, baring her teeth in a grin as she remembered the night they had shared. _The first of many, just as this is._

Jaune's human thoughts had been pushed to the back of his head as he gave himself wholly to the thrill of the cold earth under his pawpads and the knowledge that his mate was right beside him. He playfully bumped Coco, causing her to snap at his ear. Whuffing loudly, he shot ahead, propelling himself off of a tree with his back legs and landing several yards away, nearly falling flat on his face in his excitement.

Pyrrha let out a yip of laughter, breaking away from the pack to tackle Jaune into the snow. The two scuffled, playful growls and yaps filling the air while Ruby took over and led the pack toward the southern forest.

After a few minutes of play fighting, Jaune and Pyrrha stood up, panting clouds of mist into the night. Jaune shook his fur out and stepped closer, touching his nose to Pyrrha's. Blue and green wolf eyes met in the full moon's light, creating a moment of blissful clarity that neither of them would ever forget.

Together, they lifted their heads and sang to the moon. Jaune's new voice was clear and strong, ringing like a church bell alongside Pyrrha's fiery, spirited song. The two voices twined perfectly, curling around each other as they stretched higher and higher, seeming to touch the velvety blanket of sky above.

Meanwhile, in the southern forest, two white wolves ran alone. The first had only one eye, which was fixed firmly on the other wolf, ready to use the alpha stare if things got out of hand.

Winter hadn't wanted to transform in front of everyone, preferring to have her first run on her own, only in the company of her sister. "I'm still a priestess, Weiss," she explained. Ozpin had assured her that her new status as a werewolf would not threaten her position at all. "People expect a certain amount of dignity from me."

Though Weiss tried to tell Winter that there was nothing humiliating about transforming, she gave in. After all, she remembered feeling the same disgust toward nudity that Winter now showed. _Everyone must adjust in their own time,_ she thought, remembering how patient Pyrrha and the others had been with her.

Winter was shocked at how wonderful the change felt, so shocked that she didn't fight the bestial side as it temporarily took over her mind. She was one with the night, one with the very spirit of the world around her! It was the holiest feeling she had ever experienced.

The two ran swiftly through the forest, twin rivers of alabaster under the kindly moon. When they stopped, it was to sing. It was a wordless hymn to the Maidens and the Moon, a silvery howl that could have caused even a Grimm to weep.

…

Over the next few months, more signs of integration between the species became apparent. Werewolves started assisting with the town repairs. Huntsmen spent days in the forest, helping to fortify the dens and caves, and delivering fresh clothes, food, and medicine. The werewolves very quickly developed a love for human cuisine, often gorging themselves on bread and other baked goods when they were brought from Burgundy. Pyrrha smiled as she watched them, fondly remembering her first taste of Wallace's raisin bread so many months ago.

Her plan to herd deer from other areas was moderately successful, but it became clear that it would take time for the populations to get to where they should be. During this time, Ilia brought up the idea she had discussed with Fennec, Corsac, Deery, and Sandy: sending part of the pack back to Obsidian to form a new pack there. Pyrrha responded enthusiastically, appointing Ilia as the leader of the group that would depart at the beginning of spring.

Emerald was one of the first wolves to volunteer to go. She admitted that this forest held too many bad memories, and hoped that she could find something better elsewhere.

By the time spring came, Vale was almost completely rebuilt. A decent-sized herd of deer had settled in the forest, though was only being hunted sparingly for the time being. Soon after the first thaw, Nolan, Ferron and the Obsidian Huntsmen prepared to lead a group of betas and omegas from Vale, assuring them that the towns between there and Obsidian would be more than accommodating.

Bartholomew decided to go with them and help establish the new pack. "Been in one place for too long," he said to Roman and Qrow. "I'll miss you scoundrels, though."

"Well, don't miss me too much yet," Roman laughed. "I'll probably accompany you part of the way. I can't exactly stay in one place for too long either. I have a feeling that this year will be the most profitable one yet, especially with my new bodyguard."

Qrow tilted his head, then realized that Roman was looking at Yang, who was laughing with Neo by the cart. "Should've figured," he chuckled. "I hope everyone plans on staying long enough for the wedding."

"But, of course!" Roman gasped. "Do you honestly think I'd miss that?"

The wedding in question was for three couples: Weiss and Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha, and Ren and Nora. The werewolves had already declared themselves as mated pairs on the first of spring, and were eager to make it official in the human way.

Nora, of course, had squealed with excitement at the prospect of a triple wedding. "This is going to be the best day EVER!" she shouted when the plans were finalized, bouncing up and down while hugging Ren tightly.

Due to preparations, and the strain of getting the town running for the upcoming year, the wedding wasn't held until the middle of the second month of spring. When the day came, however, everyone was determined to make it a day of special excellence.

Wallace was brought in from Burgundy and worked with the bakers in Vale to create a huge, layered vanilla cake with creamy frosting, and sugared strawberries between each layer. He also secretly made a batch of maple cookies, which would be hidden until the reception. The entire town was decorated with spring colors, and a special altar dedicated to the Spring Maiden was set up in the center of town. Banners hung from all the houses, and the taverns were providing free drinks. A large, grassy area near the southern forest was cleared out, and a stage was set up for a group of minstrels who would be coming in from Vermillion. Ozpin had already seen to several stew pots being set up in the center of town, and the aroma of beef, venison, potatoes, and pork made everyone's mouth water.

Winter had suggested holding the ceremony outside, as a show of respect for the werewolves, and had personally set up the outdoor altar. There was some grumbling from the older townsfolk, but this was quieted about as quickly as the early complaints about Winter's new werewolf status.

On the morning of the wedding, the various parties were preparing in different houses. Pyrrha, Weiss, Nora, and most of the bridal party was in the Schnee estate.

"Why am I not allowed to see Jaune, again?" Pyrrha asked as Neo adjusted her dress, a beautiful red gown with gold trimming. She also wore a gold headpiece that Weiss had found when rummaging through her mother's old jewelry.

When Winter had explained the tradition of wearing a white dress to signify virginity, Pyrrha had flatly told her that wearing one would be a blatant lie. The priestess had eventually agreed to telling the townsfolk that white was the color of the moon, and was therefore too sacred for a werewolf to wear. Nora, when she heard about this, admitted that she didn't want a white dress either and decided to get a bright pink one. Winter hadn't put up much of a fight.

"Because it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony," Coco explained.

"But he's seen me before!" Pyrrha pointed out. "We see each other every day, in fact!"

"You know, that tradition is actually from the time when there were arranged marriages," Neo commented. "It was so the groom wouldn't find the bride unattractive and back out. He only got to see her when the deal was already done."

"That's dreadful!" Pyrrha gasped.

Weiss, who wore a pale blue dress, was adjusting a silver-colored shawl, staring anxiously at a mirror. "Are you sure I shouldn't do something else with my hair? Did I get all the dirt off when I bathed earlier? Blake, use your beta powers to check, please!"

"You're fine, Weiss," Blake soothed. "You look beautiful, and Ruby will think so too."

"Why is Ruby with the groom party?" Pyrrha wondered.

"It goes with the tradition of keeping the couple separate," Weiss said. "Also, she prefers being around the boys during formal events. There's less of a chance that someone will put her in heeled shoes." She shook her head, rolling her eyes as a fond smile came to her face.

"What are heeled shoes?" Pyrrha asked. When Yang showed her, she shook her head slowly. "There's nothing practical about those… How do you walk?" _Humans are so strange! I'd be hobbling like a newborn fawn on those._

"I thought about wearing some," Nora said. "But, I wanna dance all night and not lose my feet!"

Neo peeked out the window. "Ooh, I see the groom party moving toward the square. We'll be going up soon!"

Weiss immediately started fidgeting in front of the mirror again, straightening her eye patch for the dozenth time until Blake dragged her away. "But, I just need to-"

"You just need to calm down!" Blake cut in. "Look at Pyrrha! She's calm."

Pyrrha smiled gently at Weiss. She certainly wasn't calm, but she definitely wasn't the least bit nervous. She and Jaune already belonged to each other in the purest and truest sense. In her mind, the official declaration that they were mates and the ceremony that was about to occur were simply ways to reinforce that. Honestly, she was mostly excited at the prospect of her first time celebrating a human and Faunus event.

"Weiss, you and Ruby are already mates, and you love each other. There's nothing to worry about," she assured her fellow alpha.

"I know that," Weiss said, folding her arms. "I just hate waiting for things like this. Once the ceremony starts, I'll be fine."

Nora, of course, wasn't even pretending to be calm and was jumping up and down. Yang had given up on trying to adjust the ribbons on the young bride's dress at this point.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door before Roman stepped in, holding a hand over his eyes. "Are you ladies decent?"

"You can look, Roman," Neo replied.

Roman removed his hand, letting out a gasp. "Oh, you three look wonderful! Time to walk down the aisle, unless you're getting cold feet."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "As if that would happen after all we went through to get here."

Roman laughed. "Just checking." He closed the door, and the women all scrambled to get ready.

"This is happening!" Nora squeaked, hugging Pyrrha's arm.

Pyrrha smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Let's be sure to enjoy every moment."

The doors opened, and the group approached the center of town. The brides stayed in the back while the bridal party went first down the aisle, which was marked by a simple path of pale pink flower petals and a parting of the crowd on either side.

In the moments before they were called forward, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Nora held each other's hands. Eyes of emerald, mist, and turquoise glinted and shimmered with happiness and anticipation.

Roman waved to them, and they started down the aisle. As they walked, they finally got to see their to-be husbands and wife. Jaune wore dark pants, and a deep blue dress shirt embroidered with gold thread. Ren wore a green collared, pink-cuffed uniform in a style more common to the eastern countries where his ancestors came from. Ruby wore a dark red dress, and a simple golden necklace that had belonged to her mother. Even brighter than their new clothes were their eyes, which lit up at the sight of their brides.

"Wow…" Jaune breathed, his face melting into what people would later call the most idiotic grin ever. "She's…wow… Ren, Ruby, are you looking?"

"I'm looking, Jaune. I'm looking," Ren murmured, though he only had eyes for Nora.

Ruby covered her mouth to hold back a squeak. "She looks like an actual angel!"

"Hush, now," Winter chided gently, though she was smiling almost as much as the others. Even with that eyepatch, Weiss had never looked more beautiful. _I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that before,_ Winter mused. _This is truly a blessed day._

The three brides walked as fast as they could to get to their waiting fiancés. Pyrrha took Jaune's hand, her own smile widening at the huge grin that decorated his face in that moment. Weiss brushed her hand against Ruby's cheek as she moved to stand beside her. Nora ran the last few steps and hugged Ren's arm, giggling when he tapped her nose.

Winter raised her hands, and the chatter in the crowd slowly died down. "We stand today, all of us, in the light of God, the Maidens, and the Moon," she declared. "On this day, we celebrate not one, but three blessed unions: Jaune Arc and Pyrrha, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, and Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. However, another union is occurring today, a union between species that wasted so many years on a pointless war. This day is for all of us, humans, Faunus, and werewolves. I welcome you all!"

There were some cheers and murmurs of agreement. The few grumblers in the crowd couldn't even be heard.

"The love between these people has transcended war, starvation, hardship, prejudice, and illness!" Winter continued. "In truth, this ceremony is little more than a formality. It has already been proven that the love that has grown between them will last until death and on into eternity."

She approached Jaune and Pyrrha. "Jaune Arc, do you take Pyrrha to be your wife? Will you walk with her in the light of Maidens and Moon, loving and caring for her and the family you make together, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Jaune replied immediately. He squeezed Pyrrha's hand, his heart stuttering when he felt her thumb rubbing his wrist.

Winter turned to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, do you take Jaune Arc to be your husband? Will you walk with him in the light of the Maidens and Moon, loving and caring for him and the family you make together, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Pyrrha said, bowing her head respectfully. She was pleased that Winter had adjusted the ceremony, and was making the Moon just as much a part of things as the human God and Maidens. She turned to Jaune, who was gazing at her with such adoration, it was hard to resist kissing him right then and there. She settled for smiling back before turning to watch her friends.

The Arcs, meanwhile, stood at the front of the crowd with Taiyang and Qrow. Johann's stern gaze softened as he watched his son. The pure joy on Jaune's face in that moment was so overwhelming, Johann felt tears trickling down his cheeks.

Joan wiped her eyes, smiling softly. "He looks like you on our wedding day," she murmured.

Mary sniffled. "Damn, I told myself I'd keep it together…"

"Do you think Pyrrha will let me wear that dress when I get married?" Jenny wondered.

"I like Weiss's dress the best," Katie whispered.

"But Nora's is _pink_!" Silvia protested. "That's the best color!"

Taiyang blinked back tears as Ruby said her vows. _Are you watching, Summer?_ he thought. _Our little girl's all grown up._

Qrow wiped his nose on his cloak. "Dammit, Tai," he grumbled when he saw how close to tears Taiyang was. "Quit it. You're making me cry!"

Winter stepped back from the couples after Ren and Nora said their vows, trying not to chuckle at how Nora was impatiently rocking back and forth on her heels. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, wife and wife, and husband and wife," she said, looking at each couple in turn. "You may kiss now to seal your union."

Pyrrha pulled Jaune close, claiming his lips in a deep kiss. She wrapped one arm around him while gripping his shirt with her other hand. She tugged lightly at the front in a way that wasn't obvious but that Jaune would definitely feel, subtly hinting at what awaited him once the festivities were over.

Jaune smiled in the kiss, sneaking in a very quick nip to Pyrrha's bottom lip as he pulled back, his eyes glinting. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was in that moment.

Weiss and Ruby's kiss was much more gentle and soft. They held each other tightly, and Ruby peppered a few smaller kisses over Weiss's face before pulling back.

Nora leaped into Ren's arms, nearly knocking him over as she kissed him, prompting Coco to let out a loud whoop. Ren returned the exuberant kiss as best as he could, though was panting a bit by the time it was over. He laughed freely, hugging Nora close and touching a kiss to the tip of her nose, which caused her to giggle all over again.

After the ceremony, the wedding became a very casual affair, with people eating, drinking, or dancing at their leisure. The minstrels played throughout the night, taking a few breaks here and there.

Pyrrha gladly accepted a dance with Johann, who helped her figure out the right steps to take as a slower song was played. "I'm glad to be part of your family," she commented.

Johann smiled. "We're glad to have you." And he meant it. The weird feeling in his stomach that appeared whenever the werewolves were close was becoming less and less prominent by the day. At night, when the girls would play with the wolves at the forest's edge, Johann didn't spend the entire time watching through the windows anymore. Any misgivings he still might have felt had vanished when he saw his son's smile at the altar.

There were several dances that night, most of which were between the couples. Ruby, however, did manage to get Winter out for a faster song, though the priestess insisted it wouldn't happen again. Qrow, after having a few too many free drinks, took over the entire dance floor with a series of ridiculous, flailing moves that left most of the crowd laughing and the rest shaking their heads or sputtering at the indignity of it all.

Sun was having the time of his life, having found that his tail made several dance moves more fun, such as twirling his partner and pulling her against him. He grinned at Blake as he came close to her again. "I can get used to this!"

Blake pressed even closer to him, pecking his cheek. "Just let me know if you get tired."

"Tired? Pfft! Like that'll happen!"

It was long past midnight when things started to quiet down. The minstrels came down from the makeshift stage. The stewpots were mostly decimated. Everyone either went to the taverns, or started for home. It had already been decided that the cleanup would wait until the following afternoon.

Sensing an end, the couples started to go their separate ways. Ren and Nora returned to their newly-rebuilt house. Several buttons on Ren's coat had been undone already, and Nora was very quick to close and lock the door.

By the time she had changed out of her dress and into her old tunic and pants, Ruby was half asleep. Weiss ended up carrying her back to the denning area. She kissed her wife's face softly as she walked. Once she arrived at their shared den, she placed Ruby on their bed and snuggled close to her, falling asleep almost immediately.

Jaune and Pyrrha elected to put their formal clothes away at the Arc residence before turning into wolves. They walked through the forest together, occasionally running into another packmate. More often than not, the packmate in question was stumbling around, experiencing the joys and regrets of alcohol for the first time.

As they got closer to the denning area, Jaune got a little playful, nudging and batting at Pyrrha before jumping away, his tail wagging like a banner.

Pyrrha let out a whuff of laughter, cuffing her mate over the head before running the rest of the way, hearing Jaune's large pawsteps behind her.

They turned back into their human forms once they reached their den, and Jaune immediately pulled her into a kiss. "I love you!" he sighed against her lips. "Have I mentioned that lately?"

"Once or twice," Pyrrha chuckled, stroking his chest gently. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Jaune nodded. "That was probably the best wedding Vale has ever seen, hands down."

"I'm glad," Pyrrha said. "I'm also happy that Roman, Neo, and everyone from Obsidian stayed for it. I'll miss them when they go."

"Me too," Jaune agreed. "But that just means we'll have to go visit them sometime."

"Of course!" Pyrrha rested her head on Jaune's shoulder. "You know, this still feels like a dream. All this madness started only a year ago, and look at us now."

"Yeah," Jaune murmured, resting his cheek on Pyrrha's head and gently combing his fingers through her hair. "I guess miracles really do happen, huh?"

"You're enough of a miracle for me."

Jaune groaned. "You really need to stop listening to my cheesy lines. They are not a standard you should hold yourself to. Trust me!"

"Oh, shut up. I like them." Pyrrha nuzzled his shoulder before allowing her fangs to grow and giving it a light nip. She smirked when this caused Jaune's back to stiffen. "So, what was that tradition about a couple's first night together as husband and wife?"

Jaune moved down to her ear, lightly biting the lobe before whispering: "Why don't I just show you?"

 **After all that buildup, I knew I had to give the three main ships an awesome wedding scene. They deserve it after everything they went through. Sunday will be the final chapter, so stay tuned. Thanks again, everyone!**

 **If you like what you see and want to join an awesome fan community while earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	86. Epilogue: A New Moon Rises

**For the last time… AWOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUTHAFUCKAAAAAAS! Here we are at last. The epilogue to my longest project. It's done. It's complete. I can honestly say that I didn't picture it being this long when I first started typing. I honestly thought I'd get twenty chapters at most out of this idea, but it just took off. I couldn't have done it without you guys.**

 **Enjoy the grand finale of "Once in a Shattered Moon."**

It was midday, and Pyrrha was kneeling by a groaning pile of blankets, gently shaking it. "Helena," she urged. "Wake up. It's time for school."

The blanket pile growled.

"Helena." Pyrrha's voice became sterner. "You don't want to be late for your first day, do you?"

"Do I have to?" a muffled, grumbling voice replied.

"Yes. It's the beginning of your second spring. That means you have to start going to school."

The pile sat up until the blankets slid away, revealing a pouting red-haired girl with squinting blue eyes. "It's not fair. Mei gets to wait six more years before going."

"That's because Mei is a human, and ages slower," Pyrrha said patiently. "Now, get up. Your father's going to walk you down. Remember, it's Luna and Perry's first day too. Are you really going to let them go without you?"

Helena considered, this, then sighed, starting to rummage through the den for her tunic and pants. "I guess not. Someone needs to keep them safe from bullies."

"If anyone does bully you, you may fight back, but remember not to bite them," Pyrrha warned.

"I know, I know." Helena rolled her eyes. "You only tell me a thousand times a day."

"Only because it's important." Pyrrha waited until Helena was dressed before pulling her into a hug. "Have fun today."

Helena hugged her back. "Can we go hunting tonight?"

"If you behave today, certainly," Pyrrha promised. "Now, get some breakfast before you leave. You can't learn on an empty stomach."

The two exited the den, at which point Helena hurried toward the fire pit to have some of the leftover deer from the previous night. Already at the pit were two pups her age, and another who looked to be an adolescent, but was really only a year older. The older child was Opal, Flynt and Neon's daughter, who had twitching cat ears, ginger hair, and her father's dark eyes. She was teasing her little brother Perry, a boy who resembled his father completely except for his green eyes and furry black tail. Luna, a golden-eyed Faunus with a prehensile lizard tail, had a calm, contemplative expression that made her almost the spitting image of Blake.

Jaune was already awake and gnawing on a leg bone. He stood up when he saw Pyrrha, pausing to ruffle Helena's hair before walking over, pulling his mate into a kiss. "Big day, huh?"

"I'm just glad I convinced her to wake up without using the alpha stare," Pyrrha chuckled. It was a joke, of course. Neither she nor Jaune would ever use their alpha stares on the children.

"She'll be fine once she's there and realizes that she won't be boxed inside all day," Jaune pointed out. "Blake and Ren will make sure they get plenty of time outside."

At that moment, Sun swung down from a nearby tree. "Luna! Time to go! Your mother'll kill me if I don't get you there on time!"

"No, she won't," Luna said calmly, finishing her meat and carefully burying the bones before standing up. "Besides, Mom teaches the older students. Uncle Ren handles the ones our age, right?"

"Doesn't mean she won't want you to be on time," Sun pointed out. "Hey, Flynt! Let's get going!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Flynt emerged from his and Neon's den, holding a brass trumpet in his hands. "Sorry. I have a lesson this afternoon, and wasn't sure where the case ended up." He paused to kiss Neon goodbye before walking over. "Opal, Perry, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Opal said with an eager grin.

"Uh…" Perry muttered.

"You'll do fine," Flynt assured him. "And all your friends will be there. Let's go."

The three fathers led their children from the denning area, through the forest, and into town. Jaune paused at the entrance to the forest, bowing his head to the marble shrine to the Moon Goddess, who appeared as a howling wolf. "Good morning, Fennec," he called.

Fennec, wearing the red robes that had been made the official uniform of a werewolf priest, turned around with a smile. "Good morning, Jaune. Will you be coming to tonight's service?"

"Not tonight. Pyrrha and I are taking Helena on a family hunt after school."

"Have fun!" Fennec returned to the shrine, lighting some sandalwood incense and kneeling in the grass, mumbling a quiet prayer. A few werewolves and a scattering of humans and Faunus who were interested in Moon worship sat in different parts of the small, cleared area.

They passed Ren and Nora's house, where Nora was playing outside with her daughter Mei, who was just learning how to walk. The baby's turquoise eyes were scrunched with concentration as she took another wobbly step.

Helena grinned, running over and scooping up the baby. "I gotcha!"

Mei squealed with delight, waving her hands in the air.

Nora laughed. "Hi, everyone! Getting ready to cause a bunch of trouble for poor Ren?"

"I'd never cause trouble for Uncle Ren!" Helena gasped, scandalized. "He's my godfather, after all!" She handed a protesting Mei over. "Sorry, Mei. You're not old enough for school yet."

Luna looked up at Sun. "Dad, will I be able to read on my own for a little while? I saw a really good book in the library yesterday."

Sun smiled, using the tip of his tail to push some of his daughter's hair back. "I'm sure there will be free reading time. If not, I'll bet Weiss won't mind you taking a book home. You always take good care of them."

Perry's eyes were scrunched shut with concentration as he tried to sense how many students were at the old Schnee manor. He couldn't detect an exact number, but sensed something that made him gasp. "Trader Roman is here!"

"What?!" Helena squeaked.

Immediately, the three children were rushing down the street, calling goodbyes to Nora over their shoulders. They let out simultaneous cries of joy when they saw Roman's cart in the center of town, several kids already crowded around. Some were petting Lupin while others oohed and ahed over the goodies from other towns.

Luna saw a familiar, gold-haired figure stepping out of the cart. "Aunt Yang!" She rushed over, throwing herself at Yang, who easily picked her up.

"Is this Luna?" Yang gasped. "Maidens, kid! You need to stop growing!"

"I can't do that," Luna giggled, wrapping her tail around Yang's middle as she clung to her shoulders. "I'm starting school today."

"Nice! Tell your mom to come find me later. We need to get caught up."

Neo peeked out of the cart. "Speaking of school, shouldn't we be sending these children there now, Roman?" she asked, glaring pointedly at the trader, who was handing out free chocolate samples. "And maybe not fill them with sugar?"

Roman grinned innocently. "It'll keep them awake. Okay, kiddies. You heard the spoilsport. Off to school. I'll be here for a few weeks, so don't worry."

Helena quickly pocketed an extra chocolate as Jaune steered her away. "Hey, Dad?" she asked.

"Yes, Helena?"

"When Roman leaves, can I ride on his cart and see the other towns?"

Jaune chuckled. "That's a long journey for someone your age."

"I can handle it!" the pup insisted.

"Tell you what? If you behave all season, I'll take you on a trip to Burgundy in the summer. We'll visit the marketplace, the shops, and the church with the stained-glass windows I told you about. In another year, we'll see about taking a trip to Obsidian, so you can meet Ilia's pack."

Helena considered it for a second, then nodded. "Okay, but do I have to behave _all_ season? That's a long time, and you know how much trouble Perry gets us into."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure it's Perry that causes the trouble," Jaune snickered, ruffling her hair. "Get going."

Helena hugged her father before following her friends into the former Schnee mansion, where a tired but happy Ren and Blake welcomed them to their first day.

Jaune waved to his friends, then started back down the street. As he walked, he took a moment to take everything in. The town and forest had truly become an integrated community, with several open spaces in Vale for the wolves to run, outdoor stands, and combined religious ceremonies by both Winter and Fennec. In the forest, several small huts had been set up, where people were free to learn more about tracking and even cultivate small patches of wild berries and roots. The deer herds were finally at a stable population, meaning that no one would starve. The Faunus District was gone, replaced by a fully-integrated outer part of the town.

A quick talk with Roman revealed that Ilia's pack had grown even more over the course of the last year. There had been a minor scuffle, during which an alpha from the south tried to take control from Ilia, but he was quickly driven out, eventually forming a pack that was existing peacefully alongside Roan Town.

"What about Barty?" Jaune wondered.

"Oh, he's settling in Vermillion for the time being," Roman explained. "He's compiling all his notes from the past few years, and is finally going to make that book of his into a cohesive whole. I'll be selling advance copies, if you're interested."

"Shouldn't we get free copies, since the story's literally about us?"

"How about a discount?"

Jaune snorted. "Qrow's not kidding. You really do fleece people."

"Speaking of Qrow, I really need to buy that rascal a drink," Roman mused.

Yang and Neo finished organizing the stock before approaching Jaune. "Are you going back to the forest?" Yang asked.

Jaune smirked. "Well, my daughter _is_ at school, and it _is_ spring, and Pyrrha _is_ back at the denning area, so…" It had taken a while, but Pyrrha's werewolfy bluntness and lack of shame had finally rubbed off on him.

"Say no more, my friend!" Yang winked. "We'll walk you back. Hopefully Ruby and Weiss aren't too busy acting cute to spend time with us."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Jaune assured her.

They walked back through town and into the forest. Yang paused to admire the huts that sat just within the trees. "You know, I could live in one of these."

"Could you?" Neo asked, slipping her hand into her lover's with a smile.

Yang grinned easily. "Absolutely. Once we're sure Roman can survive without us, of course."

"Not sure that'll ever happen," Neo muttered, rolling her eyes.

They reached the denning area, and Jaune called out: "Hey, everyone! We have visitors! Someone get Ruby and Weiss!"

Seconds later, Ruby burst out of her den and leaped into her sister's arms. "Yang! You're back!" She laughed as Yang twirled her around, then groaned when she felt the familiar sensation of her ribs being crushed.

Pyrrha emerged from her den, her eyes alight with joy. "Yang! Neo! What a lovely surprise. I hope you had an easy time traveling here."

"Too easy," Yang grumbled. "The Grimm don't even come near us anymore. It's almost boring."

"It just means that your success as a bodyguard is unparalleled," Weiss pointed out, giving both Yang and Neo a light, non-bone-crushing hug. "I hope you'll be staying for dinner."

"Wouldn't miss it! No one cooks venison like a werewolf."

"There will be several hunts tonight," Pyrrha assured them. "So, you won't go hungry." She noticed Jaune giving her a hopeful smile and glancing toward their den. "Make yourselves at home in the meantime." She followed Jaune into their den, where they sat down on their shared bed, glad of the momentary quiet.

"How did she seem when you dropped her off?"

"Just fine," Jaune assured her. "Also, Silvia will be in her class, so that'll help even more. You know how protective my sisters are of her."

"Oh, I know," Pyrrha chuckled. "They rival only Nora in that."

"We should have dinner with her, Ren, and Mei later this week."

"We really should." Pyrrha snuggled against Jaune's front with a happy sigh. It was spring, and both of them were certainly feeling the effects of the season, but they were in no rush. Just then, all they wanted was to enjoy this moment of peace.

Eventually, however, after several minutes of cuddling, Jaune spoke up. "So, Pyrrha… I was thinking." He brushed his lips against her ear. "What do you think of giving Helena a little brother or sister?"

Pyrrha pressed her lips eagerly to Jaune's, drawing back just enough to speak. "That sounds grand."

Jaune grinned, taking in his mate's emerald eyes and loving smile. His hands traced her scarred back, reminding him yet again of just how much they had all gone through to get to this point.

Pyrrha noticed the slight shift in Jaune's expression and touched his weathered, flushed cheek with all the softness of the new, fresh grass that shined greenly in the spring sunlight. "I love you," she breathed.

Jaune leaned into her palm, closing his eyes as he savored the familiar, warm, rough press of her hand, his expression melting into a blissful smile. "I love you too."

They were happy, and they knew that they deserved to enjoy every single moment they were given.

….

"Okay, everyone!" Ren lightly tapped a wooden pointer on the desk. His classroom was in what used to be the Schnee family's dining hall, which now held several small tables, chairs, and shelves filled with books. The windows were open, letting in a sweet-scented breeze. "Settle down."

Obediently, the children found seats. Helena sat with Perry, Luna, and Silvia, who kept shushing everyone around her, reminding them that they had to listen to her since she was their aunt.

"Oh yeah?" Helena muttered. "I'll be bigger than you next year!"

"I'm still your aunt!"

"Quiet, please," Ren urged gently.

The children obeyed. Most of them figured that it would be relatively easy to talk over Ren, but none of them wanted to risk hurting the kind Huntsman's feelings. So, they folded their hands and stared attentively, even though more than a few fidgeted.

Ren smiled. "Very good. I would like to welcome all children and pups to the Vale School. Can anyone here tell me why this school was made?" He smiled when one student raised her hand immediately. "Yes, Luna?"

"It was made so that humans, Faunus, and werewolves can learn together so that they can live in peace forever!" Luna answered dutifully.

"Correct! Because of this, we will be having several different kinds of lessons during our time here. With help from the other adults in town and the forest, we'll teach you the histories of the pack and of Vale. We'll show you how to hunt like a werewolf, and like a Huntsman. You'll learn to defend yourself against Grimm. For those of you who can't read yet, we'll teach you how. Later on, we may even take trips to the other towns."

This elicited several murmurs of excitement.

"Since this is your first day, we'll go easy. We'll have a few hours of class, some outside time, then some quiet reading at the end of the day. How does that sound?"

Everyone murmured their assent, especially Luna, who was very happy to hear about the quiet reading.

"For class today," Ren continued. "I think it is important to tell you all a story. This is the story of how Vale came to be the way it is today. How many of you are familiar with the story I'm talking about?"

Everyone raised their hands. "It all started with _my_ parents!" Helena declared proudly.

"There was an omega who I'm named after!" Perry chirped. "He saved Leader Pyrrha's life!"

"My mom escaped an evil, crazy wolf with bloody fur!" Luna added.

"There was a huge Grimm battle. I was there!" Silvia said, waving her hand eagerly.

Ren held up his hands for silence. "I figured you all knew of the story. It's time, however, that you heard it from beginning to end. It's a very important story that needs to be passed down, so that those who come after us don't make the same mistakes our ancestors did. That, after all, is one of the most important points of studying history."

He sat down at his desk and took a deep breath. "It all started many years ago, before any of you were born, when a young boy found a werewolf pup stuck in a thorn bush."

 ***falls over dead* Holy crap, I did it! I can't believe I did it!**

 **Once again, I gotta thank all of you for supporting this fic, especially through my long hiatus. And don't worry about your Fridays getting boring! I have several ideas for oneshots and shorter chapter fics that I had to put off due to updating both this and "Wings of Dust." Now, you'll get to see more of a variety from me. This coming Friday will be a nice chunk of Black Sun fluff, so stay tuned.**

 **If you like what you see and want to join an awesome fan community while earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Thank you, and peace out!**


End file.
